Next Hope For Our Live ( Squel Cruel of the Time )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan. " ge-takdir itu aneh ya?" EXO : KrisTao, SuhoLay, XiuminLuhan, BaekhyunChanyeol, KyungsooSehun, ChenKai [END]
1. Chapter 1

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"COMEBACK"_

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku maintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_" peach—"_

_" gege—"_

_Tidak ada pelukan atau apapun, mereka hanya saling memandangi dan tersenyum bahagia. Kris tersenyum meski dadanya terasa nyeri mengingat namja dihadapannya sedang menahan tangis namun tidak bisa. M__enatap sedih pada __Tao, mengingat ia telah mencari selama ratusan tahun tanpa mengetahui dan melihat siapa dirinya. Kris bahkan __mendengarkan __untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa di__dengar__. Kini namja berambut blonde itu__ melihat __sesuatu __yang tidak bisa melihat __ia lihat __sebelum__nya, ia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang __tidak bisa __didengar __sebelum__nya. Ya, Tao __memberik__annya __kekuatan super__ untuk tetap mencarinya s__etelah __namja panda itu__ meninggalkan__nya. Kris __sebelum__nya__ terlalu egois dan hanya mengurus diri sendiri__ hingga ia merasa__ terlalu bodoh dan tidak me__mahami jika Tao selalu ada disampinya bahkan__ saat __ia __berubah dari hari ke hari__,m__eskipun __Tao__ jelas tidak di sisi__ Kris.__Tapi itu karena__ Tao, Kris menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Berubah karna cinta yang terus menerus Tao berikan, meskipun keduanya sama-sama tidak sadar akan posisi mereka. Kris harus mengakui bahwa s__etiap kali memikirkan __dimana sang Chronokinesis s__eluruh dunia__nya akan berisi Chronokinesis bahkan saat __kepingan salju di langit malam__ terasa begitu menyakitkan mengingat dan membayangkan air mata yang mengalir dari mata yang menjerat Kris dalam kedalaman cinta Kris selalu __berharap __Chronokinesis__ bisa muncul di depan mata__nya__ dalam satu saat__ dan__ berharap __ia__ bisa kembali ke sisi__nya. __Kembali ke sisi __namja blonde yang kini menatap Tao dengan senyum hangat, Kris berharap meskipun ini berahir ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang suatu saat bisa kembali __ ke halaman __yang indah, halaman berisikan semua kenangan indah dirinya dan Tao. Baik sebagai Chronokinesis ataupun sebagai Huang Zi Tao. __Hingga perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka mengedar layaknya cahaya yang berpencar. Semua tersenyum sambil tetap menutup mata serta mencoba melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai.  
>Kris dan Tao hanya bisa saling menatap untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindu mereka hingga semuanya memudar dan tidak berbekas.<em>

.

.

**.**

**#XXXX years**

.

" yeobo, siapa nama bayi kecil kita ini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum memandang seorang namja yang sedang menimang bayi mungil dengan pipi cubby yang terlihat masih terlalu merah untuk diajak bercanda.

" eum..bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Eum, ku pikir itu bagus.."

Jawab Kangin sang suami.

" Yeollie pasti senang dongsaengnya terlihat cantik.."

" haha..iya..sekarang ia sedang aku titipkan di tempat Kyuhyun bersama Baekie.."

**.

Kyuhyun mondar mandir mencari Sungmin kemana-mana hingga ia menemukan istri tercintanya itu di dapur sedang membuat makanan bersama Wookie.

" apa benar Zhoumi hyung mau tinggal disini?"

" kemungkinan begitu, Henry mengatakan anaknya merindukan si Minni dan menolak makan beberapa hari setelah tiba di China.."

Suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mencium istrinya dan mengangguk kepada Wookie.

" dia akan tinggal didepan rumah kami.."

Istri sah Yesung itu mengangguk sembari memberikan suapan kepada anak kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum pada seorang anak yang menarik-narik pakaiannya.

" ne, chagy?"

Namja imut berlesung pipi itu menunjukkan susunya yang telah habis. Wookie tersenyum menundukkan badannya.

" ne, myunie?"

" ckck..kau ini lihatlah noona bagaimana kau mengabaikan anak namjamu demi si kecil itu.."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat bagaimana repotnya Wookie.

" Hyuni! Kau sudah memberi susu pada Baekkie dan Yeollie belum?"

" MWO? Aku lupa meninggalkan mereka di pinggir kolam!"

Semua menggeleng menemani Kyuhyun yang berlari cepat menuju kolam. Ya beginilah kehidupan mereka, sebuah keluarga dengan berbagai pernik. Persahabatan 15 orang yang dari mereka kecil hingga mereka menikah. Persahabatan yang terlihat hangat dan penuh kebahagiaan yang akan mereka turunkan kepada pewaris mereka.

" MINNI!"

Pekikan Kyuhyun membuat Wookie dan Sungmin berlari kearah sumber suara. Keduanya menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menatap seorang yeoja mungil yang berjalan diatas es yang mengapung di kolam, yeoja berumur kurang dari 2 tahun yang berjalan mendekati seorang namja yang hampir seumuran yang seperti ingin tenggelam. Mereka melihat bagaimana air-air berubah menjadi kepingan es saat anak sulung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu berjalan. Setelah menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan membawanya ketepi Xiumin nama yang Kyuhyun berikan pada yeoja mungilnya berlari kearah Sungmin.

" gwacana chagy..appa hanya kaget dan khawatir.."

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir pada dua buah hatinya yang kini tertidur.

" wae?"

" mollla, hanya aku tidak ingin teman-teman mereka mengatakan mereka aneh, monster atau iblis..cukup aku.."

Wookie duduk ikut memandangi dua buah hatinya yang memang sengaja ia tidurkan di rumah Kyuhyun karna Yesung sedang keluar negeri untuk bisnis.

" aku sempat menangis beberapa hari saat Myunie lahir, aku berharap ia seorang yang normal tapi pada kenyataannya? Saat tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di pinggir kolam ia malah bermain-main dengan air yang seolah menuruti kemauannya..Dae-ie juga begitu, aku pun tidak ingin kekuatan itu membuat mereka dikucilkan sama seprtiku dulu..beruntung bagiku Yesung oppa selalu berada disampingku "

Satu kesimpulan yang Sungmin ambil, yaitu keempat anak yang berada dikamar anak-anaknya memiliki kekuatan. Ia menoleh pada seorang namja mungil yang memeluk anak bungsunya posesif. Seorang anak dari keluarga Park yang sengaja dititipkan karna eomanya sedang melahirkan di suatu rumah sakit yang hanya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tau dimana tempatnya.

" ..eoni senang ya? Chanyeol seorang yang normal.."

Kyuhyun dan Wookie memalingkan wajah mereka pada Chanyeol. Mereka tersenyum mengangguki ucapan Sungmin.

**.

.

.

.

#5tahun kemudian

daratan cina

.

.

.

" WU FAAAN! WU FAAANNNN! Ais! Kemana sih anak itu?!"

Seorang yeoja cantik berlarian ke segala penjuru rumah namun tidak menemukan yang dicari hingga ia keluar rumah dan menggeleng pada namja tampan yang setia menunggunya.

" dia tidak ada Siwon!"

Adunya.

" aku yakin dia berada dirumah tetangga..bukannya semalam ia menangis tidak ingin pergi? Biar aku yang kesana, kau tidak apa kan Kibum? "

Yeoja cantik bertampang dingin itu mengangguk.  
>Siwon berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang terkesan elegant dengan aksen cina korea yang begitu kental, ia tersenyum pada seorang namja yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.<p>

" sepertinya anakmu sudah tidur.."

" ah, ne ge- itu lebih baik. Anak itu susah sekali diatur.."

" noonamu ada di dalam"

Siwon mengangguk.  
>Langkah kaki Siwon melambat saat membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Siwon menemukan seorang yeoja yang sedang bergidig mematung memunggunginya.<p>

" Chullie.."

Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu menoleh dengan wajah malas, ia terlalu tau siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu kecuali Hangeng ( suaminya ) dan teman-temannya.

" cepat singkirkan anakmu dari Zitao! Aku harus memandikan dia karna air mata buaya anakmu.."

" ck, kau galak sekali..aigo~ Wu Fan, apa segitunya kau menyukai Baby Zitao? Heum.."

Cullie tersenyum saat melihat pegangan tangan yang Wu Fan berikan pada anak bungsunya saat Siwon membopong anak semata wayangnya. Perlahan Chullie mengusap rambut halus namja kecil pelawan grafitasi itu.

" Zitao pasti akan kesepian.."

" dan aku tidak tau apa yang anak ini akan lakukan saat sadar dari tidurnya..mungkin harus merenofasi rumah baruku nanti.."

" hahaha..berdoa saja ia tidak bangun di pesawat..akan berbahaya jika ia terbangun disana.."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Hangeng yang sudah selesai mendekati Siwon dan Chullie yang turun dari tangga, ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Wufan dan tersenyum.

" untuk sementara ingatannya tentang 5th ini sudah aku hapus, mungkin dia akan mengingatnya jika ia mau.."

" aku yakin dia akan berusaha mengingatnya..anak ini begitu menyayangi Zitao.."

" Ah! Ini.."

Chulie mengalungkan sebuah kalung berbandul seperti jam pasir, Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

" ..katakan padanya untuk tetap menjaganya.."

"Chronokinesis?"

Chullie mengangguk.

" kau tau kan noonamu itu menyukai lambang itu sejak dulu? Ya mungkin dia berharap bisa memainkan waktu sesuka kepalanya..berhati-hatilah.."

Siwon mengangguk hormat untuk pamit.

.

.

.

.

.

#15th kemudian

Seoul

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tersenyum menatap gedung didepannya. Sebuah universitas ternama Seoul terpampang di hadapannya, sebuah universitas yang tidak sembarangan bisa dimasuki oleh semua orang yang memimpikannya berada di dalamnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju ruang administrasi.

" oh~silahkan Zitao-ssi.."

Yeoja itu duduk di hadapan seorang namja paruh baya yang lumayan memiliki lemak. Zitao tersenyum melihat nama namja yang familiar itu berada di papan dengan embel-embel direktur.

" aku tidak menyangka paman seorang direktur.."

" hahaha..memang kau kira pamanmu yang tampan ini seorang gelandangan? Hanya Chulie noona saja yang seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu sejak dulu.."

Zitao menggaruk kepalanya.

" hehe, du bu i.."

Namja dengan tagname – Shin Dong Hae – itu tersenyum dan meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia lihat. Ia tersenyum bangga karna telah memperdaya anak bungsu dari Chulie orang yang selalu membullynya. Meski tidak ada dendam karna memang kelakuan mama Zitao yang kelewat batas namun senang juga dapat membully.

" dengar Zitao-ah, seperti yang aku katakan pada jijie-mu 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku memang direktur disini, aku juga sahabat kedua orang tuamu tapi kalau kau melanggar aturan yang berlaku di universitas ini aku tidak bisa menolong apapun.."

" maksud paman?"

" misalnya nilaimu jelek, kau berkelahi dan peraturan-peraturan yang membuat universitas tercemar kau akan langsung mendapat hukuman. Paling parah kau akan dikeluarkan secara langsung.."

Zitao mengangguk paham.

"..ckck..aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, kenapa Chullie noona memiliki anak yang kelewat pintar sepertimu? Sudahlah..mulailah belajar besok, ini jadwalmu. Oh! Kau belum menghubungi jijie-mu? Dan—aku hampir tidak mengenalimu dengan rambut seperti itu nak—"

Tidak ada yang bisa Zitao lakukan kecuali menggaruk tengkuknya. Zitao ingat bagaimana ia memotong rambut panjangnya saat ia tau ia mendapat beasiswa ke Seoul. Mamanya sangat menyukai rambut panjang Zitao namun saat Zitao merengek ingin memotong pendek rambutnya untuk mengganti suasana dengan rela hati sang mama memotong hingga sebatas bahu dari pada anaknya sendiri yang pergi ke salon yang hasilnya pasti Chulie akan mendapati anaknya seperti namja tulen. Zitao keluar dari ruang administrasi, ia tersenyum melihat pesan yang jiji-enya kirimkan.

**From : Lay-jie**

**Aku sedang ada di kantin bersama teman-temanku, why? Kau sedang tidak bolos sekolahmu kan?**

Zitao tersenyum berjalan mengikuti arah peta kampus yang Shindong berikan.  
>Senyum Zitao mengembang saat melihat segerombolan anak yang duduk di pojokan kantin, ia bisa melihat jiji-e nya sedang memandangi phonsel. Perlahan Zitao melangkah mendekatinya hingga ia berada di belakang yeoja manis yang sedang berguman tidak jelas.<p>

" dongsaengmu lagi?"

Lay mengangguk.

" kau merindukannya, eoni?"

" tentu! Aku merindukan panda manisku yang sedang merengek..hehe..dia sangat manis.."

Zitao tersenyum langsung memeluk Lay dari belakang membuat ke 11 orang yang sedang berkumpul itu kaget.

" YA! Jangan kurang ajar!"

Pekik Baekhyun. Lay yang semula meronta ahirnya berhenti saat mengingat wangi yang menyeruak kedalam tubuhnya. Ia melepas perlahan pelukan seseorang yang mengagetinya hingga ia mendapati seorang dengan kemeja kebesaran yang membungkus tubuhnya, celana jins yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan saat ia menatap wajah dengan mata yang hampir di tutupi dengan surai tipis, dan jangan lupakan rambut yang dikuncir belakang ( ingat Chanyeol promo history) matanya terbelalak.

" Zi—"

" noonaaaa..aku lapar"

Lay mengedipkan matanya kaget.  
>Suho menahan tangan Lay saat yeoja cantik dengan dimple lembut itu ingin menyentuh Zitao, Suho menggeleng tidak rela.<p>

" kau kenal dia?"

Tanya Luhan yang berada di sisi kiri Lay. Lay mengangguk ragu.

" noo~naaaa~~~"

" Zitao? Kau~"

Zitao mengangguk.

Lay memeluk yeoja yang terlihat 100% namja dihadapannya dan menghentikan saat ia mendengar rengekannya untuk makan. Lay masih memperhatikan Zitao yang langsung memakan makanan miliknya.

" Yi Xhing, nugu?"

Tanya Xiumin. Lay tersenyum walau masih dalam kekagetannya.

" Huang Zi Tao, dia dongsaengku.."

" Zitao? Huang Zitao?"

Lay menoleh pada namja blonde yang menggumankan nama dongsaengnya.

"..kau tidak mengingatnya? Padahal dulu kau betah sekali main dengan Zitao, kalau Zitao sih aku yakin se yakin-yakinnya kalau dia tidak mengingatmu.."

Namja tampan itu memandang Zitao dengan pandangan bingung. Ada sesuatu yang hangat yang menjalar di hatinya kala melihat Zitao tersenyum saat Lay mengangguk menyilahkannya memakan makanan di piring Lay. Setelah merasa kenyang Zitao tersenyum memakai kacamatanya dan menyibakkan surai yang menutupi matanya.

" –ya! Panda apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa di hukum mama, kalau dia tau kau di sini dan—apa-apaan dengan rambutmu?"

" baguskan noona? Aku mewarnainya setelah tiba di seoul. Mama dan papa tau, ini.."

Zitao menyerahkan jadwal belajarnya kearah Lay membuat Lay mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya.

" Zi—Tao?"

Chanyeol merebut kertas yang Lay pandangi dan mendapatkan nama lengkap Zitao dengan jadwal yang seperti nya ia kenal.

" seperti pernah melihatnya—"

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memeluk Kyungsoo posesif menoleh, dan menggeleng.

" itu jadwal kelas kita ppabo!"

" YA!-"

Pekikan Chanyeol berhenti saat Baekhyun memberikan deathglare kearah namja bermarga Park itu. Zitao mengerutkan keningnya menatap Lay yang masih tidak percaya.

" kau harus menjelaskannya padaku dirumah Huang Zi Tao!"

Lay menarik tangan Zitao menjauh dari kampus.  
>Suho hanya bisa menatap punggung yeoja manis itu hingga menghilang di antara kerumunan. Luhan tersenyum saat Xiumin menawarinya ice cream, ia menoleh kearah namja berambut blonde yang duduk disampingnya.<p>

" wae? Seumur-umur kau menjadi sahabatku aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum aneh seperti tadi—"

" ais-"

Kris meninggalkan ke 9 chingunya pergi.  
>Luhan tersenyum menutup matanya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Xiumin yang masih duduk manis didekapannya.<p>

' _aku merasakan kekuatan yang bisa mengontrol kekuatan bahkan jiwa milik Kris..'_

Xiumin menoleh kearah Luhan.

' _kekuatan yang sejak dulu menjadi takdir Levitation..'_

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan apapun melalui pikirannya. Dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Luhan bisa memasuki pikiran orang-orang jika ia mau tanpa orang itu tau, dan bukan menjadi hal yang rahasia jika Luhan selalu mengajak Xiumin masuk kedalam pikirannya.

' _nugu?'_

' _takdir Levitation—sang pemilik kekuatan waktu Chronokinesis'_

Xiumin menatap Luhan tidak percaya namun namja yang sejak dulu mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih abadi Xiumin itu hanya menutup matanya.

Kai memeluk Chen dengan erat menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan kepala dan leher membuat Suho menggeleng. Ya, ia sudah terlalu hafal kelakuan namja yang menjadi namjachingu yeodongsaengnya. Tidak perduli dimanapun ia akan menempel pada Chen seperti magnet. Sama seperti namdongsaeng Luhan yang akan menempel pada Kyungsoo. Tidak kecuali si Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dua biang onar yang tidak terpisahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**# TAO**

.

.

.

Jijie membawaku pergi setelah memberiku kata-kata yang tidak bisa ku bantah. Sesampainya dirumah, ia menyuruhku duduk dan menatapku penuh selidik. Apa ia marah karna aku menyusulnya? Kalau benar aku akan sangat menyesal.

" yaaa pandaaaa"

Dia memelukku erat seperti aku ini boneka, bahkan Lay-jie tidak mengindahkan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal akibat pelukan dasyat darinya. Ku nikmati saja pelukan dari jijie-ku yang sangat aku rindukan. Sudah dua bulan aku tidak melihatnya, ya biasanya ia pulang kalau ada libur panjang.

" ceritakan! Ceritakan! Apa kau ikut akselarasi? Bagaimana bisa kau loncat ke jenjang yang bahkan aku butuh waktu 5 tahun untuk bisa melampauinya? Bagaimana bisa dongsaengku yang manis, yang saat aku pulang 2 bulan lalu masih mengenakan seragam SMP di Qindao sekarang ada di depanku dengan almamater yang sama denganku?"

Dia cerewet.  
>Itulah yang selalu ku keluhkan, ia dan mama sama saja. Sering menanyaiku tidak jelas kadang aku dan papa harus menahan wajah kami yang masam di depan mereka.<p>

" seseorang mengajakku ikut ujian akselarasi, saat bertanya pada papa ia mengijinkan tapi tidak mengharapkan apa-apa terlebih jika waktuku habis hanya untuk belajar..kalau mama sih jangan ditanya, dia sangat senang. Setelah tahap satu aku dinyatakan lulus mereka orang yang mengajakku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan akselarasi ke tahap selanjutnya..ku pikir ada banyak tes, hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah melakukan akselarasi hingga tahap universitas. Mendengar aku akan dikirim ke Amerika saat mengerjakan soal yang bertaraf internasional aku mencoba tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku..aku tidak mau ke sana! Akan jauh dari mama dan papa, terlebih tidak bisa liburan bersama jijie..hingga mereka memutuskan sebuah universitas yang mereka bilang akan mampu membuatku labih lagi, aku juga tidak tau jika itu satu universitas dengan jijie. Mendengar aku akan dikirim ke seoul saja aku sudah senang.."

" aigo~kau pasti mengalami hal hal yang sulit..kajja jijie antar kau beli perlengkapan.."

Aku tersenyum mengangguk.  
>Pagi-pagi aku sudah mendengar suara seseorang yang membuatku pusing, aku menguap melangkah ke dapur. Ku lihat Lay-jie sedang bercanda dengan seseorang.<p>

" ah! Zitao? Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah dulu.."

Ku anggukan kepalaku kembali ke kamarku. Selesai mandi ku tatap tubuhku di cermin, sebuah baju neck 'V' tanpa lengan ku padankan dengan jaket hitam dan jins. Mengingat kemarin Lay-jie memprotes semua pakaian yang ku beli yang kebanyakan untuk namja membuatku tersenyum. Setelah selesai berias, ya hanya memakai pelembab sederhana yang aku dapat dari dokter karna kulitku sangat sensitive terhadap cahaya matahari aku tersenyum.

" hemm—cukup seperti Hero jaejong-hyung saat MV triangle.."

Iya MV yang pertama ku lihat saat Lay-jie pindah ke korea untuk belajar. Aku menyukai style rambut itu dan beruntung mama juga mengenal idolaku itu jadi yah dia tidak terlalu cerewet saat aku memintanya memotong rambut panjangku.  
>Lay-jie tersenyum kearahku dan memberikan sebuah roti dengan salad strowbery kesukaanku.<p>

" mama apa yang terjadi dengan Zitao? Dia berubah—"

" nooonaa jangan mengadu!"

" diam! Ini urusanku dengan mama, dan lagi jangan memanggilku noona.."

Lay-jie mengabaikanku yang sedang memprotes agar tidak lagi mengadu tentangku. Setelah beberapa lama mengadu bermacam-macam ia menutup phonselnya dan memandangku intens membuatku risih.

" kau!? Kenapa mama malah menyetujui penampilan berandalanmu?"

" aiss—noona, sudahlah..Zitao janji ini tidak akan lebih!"

Ku berikan senyuman manisku yang sudah pasti membuatnya menghela nafas. Ia duduk disampingku.

" Zitao, ini Suho dia—"

" pacar noona?"

'PLUK' sebuah jitakan tidak etis mendarat di kepalaku.

" dia teman sekelasku..Suho ini dongsaengku.."

Namja (begitu orang korea memanggil anak lelaki) itu tersenyum.

" kalian terlihat akrab.."

Ucapan dari namja itu, Suho? Suho hyung? Ah Suho-ge saja. Jujur saja bahasa koreaku masih amburadul jadi biarlah aku berkreasi dengan bahasa koreaku yang bagus itu. Hari pertamaku di kelas pertama, tentu berkenalan dengan teman-teman baruku yang semuanya kata Lay-jie 4-5th jarak umurku dengan umur rata-rata mereka. Kelas kedua aku mulai membiasakan diri untuk konsentrasi, tapi aneh seperti ada yang memperhatikanku tapi saat aku menoleh tidak ada. Apa aku yang terlalu PD? Tapi tidak mungkin perasaanku salah.

" berhenti.."

Bisikku lirih. Dan semua berhenti, aku menoleh kearah yang ku yakini yang menatapku dan membuatku tidak nyaman.'DEGH' seorang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" kalau tidak salah dia—"

'KRIS GE!' benarkah dia? Ku arahkan pandanganku pada arah selain diriku, hanya ada Xiumin-jie yang sepertinya sedang focus terhadap pelajaran.

" mulai—"

Dan seketika waktu mulai berjalan kembali. Aku mendapatinya kaget saat pandangan mata kami bertemu hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

" Huang Zitao, bisa kau kerjakan tugas di depan?!"

Ku arahkan pandanganku kembali ke papan tulis, ( begitu para murid disini memanggilnya) memberikan deathglarenya padaku. Aku tidak pernah belajar tentang soal dipapan..

" berhenti—"

Setelah ku rasakan waktu sudah berhenti, ku pusatkan pikiranku pada satu titik

"_Control of the time, time is my mine"_

Dan tubuhku serasa melayang kedalam sebuah ingatan seseorang. Mungkin kenangan saat ia kuliah, dan lihatlah soal yang di selesaikan oleh seorang yang aku kira guru besar dari sama dengan soal yang ada di papan tulis dalam waktu sebenarnya. Beruntunglah aku memang memiliki pemahaman yang lumayan cepat ditambah aku bisa dengan seenak kepala main-main kewaktu dimana seseorang pernah melewatinya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kekuatanku, aku tidak mengatakannya dan lagi aku masih bisa tanpa jejak dengan bermain diwaktu seseorang. Setelah mengerti aku kembali keduniaku.

" bergeraklah.."

Gumanku sambil berdiri. terlihat sangat percaya diri, mungkin karna soal ini memang sulit dan lagi dimasanya hanya guru besarnya yang bisa menjawab. Ku garuk kepalaku yang kini dengan surai hijau lumut yang menurut jijie-ku aku seperti panda yang tercebur ke rawa lumutan dan menyisakan diriku dengan lumut di kepalaku. Ada-ada saja jijie-ku.  
>Kembali pada soal di papan tulis! Oh~aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan hitungan detik, tentu saja jika aku mau aku bisa! Tapi bukan pilihan tepat jika aku harus mengerjakan dengan cepat, aku akan di anggap aneh- dan lagi aku tidak mau orang-orang membandingkanku dengan jijie-ku karna bagiku jijie-ku yang paling hebat! Ku arahkan pandangan khawatir dan memelas pada jijie-ku membuat dia khawatir, aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padanya karna aku sering membuatnya khawatir. Bahkan kadang aku berlagak bodoh di depan Lay-jie. Ku gunakan raut takut-takut yang ku miliki sambil memandang , bukan takut karna salah melainkan espresi yang akan ia gunakan untukku.<p>

" ka-kau?! Da-ri ma—na kau mendapat kunci jawaban itu?!"

" salah sonsae? Lay noona yang mengajariku.."

Benar, Lay-jie memang mengajariku materi sebelum aku pindah ( maksudku semalam). Ya sedikit banyak sih aku bisa langsung memahami tulisan rapi miliknya.  
>Kelas berahir dengan kekaguman padaku dan Lay-jie, hemm—jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membawa-bawa Lay-jie. Jam istirahat sebelum kelas terahir di hari pertamaku Lay-jie dan pacarnya. Ah salah! Suho-ge mengajakku kekantin bersama beberapa temannya.<p>

" daebakk! Kau mengalahkan di hari pertamamu, Zitao!"

Puji seorang namja di sampingku. Namja penyuka hotdog panas dengan sarung tangan hitam yang terkesan lucu di saat musim panas seperti ini. Lay-jie bilang namanya Park Chanyeol, gege dari Kyungsoo-jie. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali karna mataku kelilipan, saat ingin menggosoknya tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tanganku dan meraih kepalaku mendekat kearahnya. Tapi bukannya membaik mataku malah lebih perih.

" noonaaa—"

Aku berbalik menghadap Lay-jie yang saat ini masih mematung entah karna apa yang pasti aku tidak sedang menggunakan kekuatanku.

" aigo~sampai memerah sekali? Ya-Kris kalau niat membunuh dongsaengku katakan saja, aigo~"

" mian aku ha—"

" noonaa appooh~"

Jeritku saat Lay-jie meniup mataku. Sungguh benar-benar sakit! Bukan karna manja tapi memang benar sakit adanya, karna entah mengapa udara yang menurutku biasa saja menjadi panas. Beberapa saat ahirnya mataku lumayan baik meski Lay-jie mengatakan masih merah.

" kau ke klinik sana—ais, ini pasti karna Sehun. Mianhe Zitao-ah"

Aku mengerjab beberapa kali, kali ini aku bingung.

" aigo~Zitao, kau manis sekali!"

Puji yeoja dengan blus kuning yang langsung menarik pipiku.

" Chen-noomm—nammm—apppmm—ppohhmm—"

" hahaha lihatlah si kamjong, Chen! Dia jelek sekali jika cemburu.."

Sedikit aku melihat seorang namja dengan kulit hitam, bukan hitam sih hanya sedikit lebih coklat dari pada aku dan yang lainnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal dan satu detik saja pipiku sudah free. 1 detik? Changkaman! Dia? Apa dia bisa memainkan waktu? Tapi kalau iya aku bisa merasakannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan bajuku.

" kajja, aku akan mengantarmu ke klinik.."

Tanpa persetujuanku, Kris-ge menarikku menjauh.  
>Di perjalanan yang menurutku jauh karna harus melewati 2 gedung yang lumayan berjauhan membuatku menghela nafas dan membalik tubuhku hingga aku berdiri di depan Kris-ge.<p>

" aku capek dan tidak mau ke sana—"

" kau harus kesana.."

" sirioh!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku melayang, mataku terbuka lebar saat tiba-tiba Kris-ge menggendongku seperti karung beras yang di panggul dipundaknya. Aku melayang? Saat sadar aku menemukan sudah berpindah tempat ke gedung klinik di lantai 7. Selesai pengobatan aku menemui Kris-ge yang ternyata masih setia menungguku di luar.

" hyung.."

Kris-ge mengangguk dan berjalan disampingku.

" mian—"

" gwacana, go—xi xie ge!"

Ucapku sambil tersenyum, sepertinya aku harus mengingat bahasa korea lebih banyak lagi. Kris-ge mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabatku.

" Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris-ge. Lebih terdengar enak dari pada kau memanggilku hyung.."

" Tao! Zitao!"

Balasku semangat. Entah mengapa ia tersenyum hangat dan mengusap rambutku yang sudah ku lupakan dandanan ala 'Hero Jaejong' karna kelakuan Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chen dan Kyungsoo noona yang seenaknya merusak dandananku. Kris-ge mengajakku duduk di sebuah taman diantara gedung perkuliahan, melirik jam? Hemm jam kuliah terahirku ku habiskan bersama Kris-ge.

" kau tidak takut padaku, Zitao?"

" eh? Takut? Sedikit sih—aku dengar dari noona-noona disini kau galak.."

Dia menunduk.

" aku monster.."

" ah, persis seperti itu..monster es kalau boleh Tao tambahkan. Iya kan -ge?"

Kris ge menatapku. Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah membuatku kaget.

" ge—ge"

" 10 orang itu tau kalau aku adalah monster, yang suatu saat akan memusnahkan apa saja dihadapanku..tanpa terkecuali.."

Ucapan sedih itu mengapa membuatku merasa bersalah? Aku menggenggam tangannya.

" berhenti.."

Waktupun berhenti, ku lihat matanya yang kini sudah kembali seperti manusia normal lainnya. Kenapa sakit sekali di dadaku? Melihat Kris-ge seperti ini membuatku merasakan seperti tersengat listrik. Dia terlihat memendam luka karna sebutan 'monster' yang ia miliki. Ku fokuskan pikiranku pada satu hal.

"_Control of the time, time is my mine"_

Saat aku membuka mata ku rasakan tubuhku panas, ku lihat sekelilingku. Apa aku masuk kedalam kebakaran? Eh? Anak kecil itu? Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang anak yang sedang menghanguskan satu gedung.

" _he's monster! You monster! Go away from this world!"_

Mata anak itu penuh dengan kesedihan. Mendengar teriakan dari beberapa orang yang ahirnya terlalap api dengan mudahnya.

"_Wu Fan!"_

" _mama—mereka bilang aku monster.."_

Seorang yeoja cantik membawanya pergi. Ku ikuti perginya sesuai dengan ingatan waktu yang anak itu pakai, aku benarkan jika itu Kris-ge? Mungkin sekitar 10th yang lalu. Dia duduk didalam sebuah kamar, pandangannya kosong.

" _Wu Fan—"_

Kris-ge kecil tidak menoleh.

" _biarkan dia Kibum-ah, aku yakin anak itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu..lebih baik kita siapkan kepindahan kita. Kita bawa ketempat Kangin-hyung.."_

" _apa bisa?"_

" _setidaknya biarkan Wu Fan tenang dulu.."_

Aku yakin kedua orang yang sedikit berdebat itu orang tua Kris-ge. Aku duduk disamping Kris-ge yang terlihat dengan pandangan kosong, dan kenapa air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku? Terlebih saat melihatnya mengerang. Ku percepat waktu hingga aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah ruangan bersama Kris-ge dan—changkaman! Ku edar kan pandanganku tidak percaya, aku bersama 11 orang yang familiar untukku. Apa benar mereka pemilik kekuatan!? Dan orang-orang itu, aku yakin aku mengenalnya. Diawali oleh Kris-ge yang baru masuk dengan kekuatan aneh yang menurutku seperti naga di lihat dari matanya. Di samping Kris-ge ada Luhan-ge? Benarkah dia? Dia sedang memindah-mindahkan benda dan juga ia memecahkannya dengan seketika. Ia terlihat lelah begitu pula dengan seorang yeoja di sampingnya yang menggunakan matel untuk menutupi dirinya dari salju yang terus menerus bermunculan dari atas kepalanya. Ia sedikit memekik dan tidak sengaja membekukan api yang menyala dari tangan seorang yang aku kenal. Ya Xiumin-jie membekukan api yang terus bermunculan dari tangan seorang Chanyeol-ge bahkan api menyelimuti ruangan ini. Saat menoleh kesamping Chanyeol-ge mataku di silaukan oleh cahaya yang berpendar terang dan lihatlah sebuah petir menyambar-nyambar di tengah ruangan ini. Ku mohon demi apapun jika ini film laga dengan efek SG, ku mohon dengan sangat untuk siapapun menghentikannya. Mereka terlihat kesakitan, bahkan terluka oleh apa yang mereka miliki, cahaya yang keluar dari Baekhyun-jie membuat semuanya terlihat nyata sedangkan petir atau rangkaian arus listrik yang mungkin berukuran ratusan ribu volt itu membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Aku bergidig saat tiba-tiba seseorang berpindah cepat dengan seseorang dengan kekuatan listrik tadi yang terus menangis, sambil membenturkan apapun yang ia temui ketanah, aku mengenalnya dia Kai-ge ia terlihat ingin menjerit. Air mataku terus membasahi pipiku, saat angin menerpa wajahku. Sebuah angin dan debu yang bersatu. Ku arahkan pandanganku pada dua orang yang sedang berpegangan tangan melawan kesakitan yang mereka miliki. Kyungsoo-jie memeluk Sehun-ge. Dan lagi air yang muncul lenyap membuat mereka semua harus merasakan bagaimana dinginnya ES, Panasnya air, dan sakitnya tersengat listrik. Berulang-ulang! Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang namja yang aku kenal, ia menangis dengan beribu penyesalan. Dan pandanganku tidak berhenti dari namja pemilik kekuatan air yang ternyata Suho-ge, mataku terbelalak! Di sana, di sudut ruangan aku menemukan jijie-ku dengan cahaya biru yang ia arahkan pada ke 10 orang diruangan itu. Lay-jie, dia—aku tidak sanggup mengikuti ingatan Kris-ge! Bahkan bau tanah dan darah bersatu seakan-akan mereka adalah daging yang siap dipanggang. Air mata ini—

" _..setidaknya bantu mereka mengatasi kekuatan mereka, YA KANGIN!"_

Suara mama?! Ku arahkan pandanganku pada luar ruangan dan pergi menghampiri. Ku lihat 15 orang berada diruangan. Dan aku menoleh pada seorang bayi berumur 5th yang ada di gendongan mama. Itu aku? Berarti ini bukan hanya ingatan Kris-gege? Ini ingataku juga? Aku semakin tidak percaya pada waktu yang ku gunakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**Ahirnya bisa Update juga kekeke..mian untuk yang Chapter 1 ini sedikit kacau, feelnya masih setengah kekeke..**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"WAN'T KNOW IT?"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _..setidaknya bantu mereka mengatasi kekuatan mereka, YA KANGIN!"_

Suara mama?! Ku arahkan pandanganku pada luar ruangan dan pergi menghampiri. Ku lihat 15 orang berada diruangan. Dan aku menoleh pada seorang bayi berumur 5th yang ada di gendongan mama. Itu aku? Berarti ini bukan hanya ingatan Kris-gege? Ini ingataku juga? Aku semakin tidak percaya pada waktu yang ku gunakan saat ini.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"_..Luhan dan Sehun sangat takut jika kekuatannya bisa membuat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sakit begitu sebaliknya..Kangin-ge..ku mohon.."_

Yeoja cantik itu memohon pada seseorang yang ia panggil 'Kangin', namja itu terus diam. Hingga aku melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang selama ini memarahiku ini itu berlutut! Mama—

" _ku mohon—apapun akan ku lakukan demi anakku, Yi Xhing selalu menjaga Tao, dia tidak ingin dongsaengnya menderita karnanya..demi anakku..kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil kekuatanku! Kalau kau membutuhkannya aku akan memberikannya.."_

" _Chullie—"_

" _eoni! Jebal.."_

Seorang memeluk mama, ia menangis. Mama memiliki kekuatan?

" _Kangin"_

Ucapan lembut dari seorang yeoja yang memeluk mama membuat namja bernama Kangin itu mengangguk lemah dan mengarahkan pandangan kedalam ruangan.

"_aku tidak tau pasti dengan apa yang akan aku perbuat namun hanya cara inilah yang harus kita lakukan.."_

" _cara apa? Apapun caranya aku akan melakukan! Demi Suho dan Chen!"_

Pekik yeoja yang aku yakin mama dari Suho-ge dan Chen-jie.

" _jangan kau katakan kita harus mencari benang takdir dari ke 11 anak itu?"_

" _kau benar Yesung hyung..tidak ada cara lain"_

ucapan itu membuat beberapa orang terdiam.  
>Apa sebenarnya ini? Ingatan apa yang sedang aku lihat? Ini waktu siapa? Niat awalku hanya ingin melihat kebohongan dari raut sedih Kris-ge, tidak sampai seperti ini.<p>

" _apa yang akan terjadi jika benang takdir itu ada diantara mereka?"_

" _setidaknya dengan benang takdir itu mereka akan berusaha mati-matian melindungi takdirnya..meski aku sendiri tidak yakin akan berhasil namun setidaknya emosi mereka bisa tersalurkan.."_

Namja itu mendekati ruanggan, dengan kekuatan perlindungan yang yeoja berdimple berikan ia mengumpulkan 11 suntikan darah. Ya dia menyedot darah dari 11 orang yang ada didalam. Ia mengeluarkan 11 botol kecil darah.

" _kita akan mulai dari anakmu Kibum.."_

Mereka mengangguk. Dan saat darah itu disatukan dengan 10 darah yang lain? Yang ada terjadi ledakan dasyat yang membuat rumah bergoyang. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menyalahi takdir lagi! Ku penjamkan mataku dan kembali kedunia nyata.

" bergeraklah.."

Aku menangis sesenggukan.

" Zitao? Gwacana?"

Aku menggeleng, ku lihat ia menahan sakit.

" gege tidak akan memakanku kan? Aku kan panda manis, jadi tidak akan di makan kan?"

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku telah mengetahui semuanya, biarlah mereka menganggapku panda polos asalkan tidak menyakiti mereka aku akan berusaha. Kris-ge tersenyum.

" kau ini—mana ada panda cuma tulang seperti dirimu.."

" jahat!"

Tanpa sadar aku mempoutkan bibirku. Dan membuatnya tertawa, sebegitunya kah? Apa aku tampak aneh saat mempoutkan bibirku? Ah perduli apa yang jelas aku ingin tidur.

" gege—aku mengantuk.."

Tidak ku perdulikan tatapan bingung miliknya, langsung menempatkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Inilah yang sering terjadi, setelah menggunakan kekuatanku berkali-kali dalam satu hari akan berakibat aku kelelahan dan mengantuk. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih aku melanjutkan aktifitas, namun sejak aku menyadari kekuatanku ini aku membiasakan diri untuk tidak menfosir tubuhku dengan kekuatan. Aku hanya mengandalkan kekuatanku disaat-saat tertentu dan itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan aku menggunakannya. Kecuali hari ini, dan aku mendapatkan kenyamanan saat perlahan tangan yang ku yakini milik Kris-ge mengusap halus rambutku hingga aku benar-benar merasakan kantuk dalam kadar tinggi.

.

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia terlalu polos atau bodoh? Setelah mengetahui siapa aku dia menangis sesenggukan. Benar, siapa yang tidak takut berada bersama 'monster' sepertiku?

" Zitao? Gwacana?"

Zitao menggeleng, AGH! Dadaku terasa nyeri, aku berusaha menahannya untuk tidak membuat Zitao khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku penyakitan dan pesakitan. Ku arahkan pandangan kearahnya mencoba mengatakan-aku baik-

" gege tidak akan memakanku kan? Aku kan panda manis, jadi tidak akan di makan kan?"

WHAT? Dia—ah apapun yang terjadi mengapa aku harus berurusan dengan dongsaeng Yi Xhing? Apa dia ketularan telmi dari gegenya? Bukan suatu yang baik jika siYi Xhing Lay menurunkan kebodohannya pada panda ini. Ia terlihat polos dengan air mata dan buing-buing diraut wajahnya, meski terkesan aneh namun cukup membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak yakin jika aku sedang tersenyum, kenapa? Jelas saja semua orang mengataiku dengan si pangeran ES! Bahkan kadang dari ke 10 pemilik kekuatan itu mengatakan aku yang pantas menyandang kekuatan pembeku milik Xiumin.

" kau ini—mana ada panda cuma tulang seperti dirimu.."

" jahat!"

Sejenak aku terpaku saat ia tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya, sungguh! Itu imut menurutku dan itu sukses membuatku tertawa, entah menertawakannya atau menertawakan debaran jantungku yang aneh. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu kemarin, sebelum-sebelum ini aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia menguap beberapa kali dan menatapku dengan mata sayu di balik kacamata yang menutup matanya.

" gege—aku mengantuk.."

Zitao tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung yang ku arahkan padanya, dengan percaya diri yang tinggi bocah panda itu langsung menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Bibirku kembali melengkungkan sebuah senyum saat mendapati Zitao menyamankan dirinya saat perlahan tangan ku mengusap halus rambutnya hingga ku yakini ia benar-benar merasakan kantuk dan jatuh terlelap.

" ada apa denganku?"

Ku pandangi wajah nya yang kini tengah tertidur, cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja. Ku raih phonselku saat tiba-tiba berdering.

" yeoboseo?"

" _dimana kau bawa dongsaengku?!"_

Suara Lay terdengar khawatir.

" dia tertidur.."

" _ah, bocah satu itu memang—ya sudah, aku titip dia ya..tolong kau antarkan bayi pandaku kerumah. Hari ini ada tugas dari Prof. Geunsuk, kau cukup antarkan dia pulang dan aku akan menyelesaikan bagianmu. Arra?!"_

Tidak ku jawab, ya Lay memang sering serampangan. Ku biarkan waktu berlalu dengan sendirinya, hingga ku rasa hari sudah petang. Ku beranikan mengguncang tubuh Zitao, namun tidak ada jawaban hingga ahirnya aku menggendongnya.  
>Setelah menggendong Zitao dan mengembalikannnya pada Lay, aku pulang kerumah dan mendapati mamaku sedang memasak. Entah mengapa aku ingin memeluknya, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan jika perasaanku sedang baik.<p>

" waeyo?"

" molla"

Mama masih sibuk memasak dengan aku yang memeluknya dari belakang. Beruntung tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku, ku yamankan pelukanku agar tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

" kau sedang senang eoh?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Suhu tubuh mama membuatku merasa sejuk, ah beruntung mama memiliki kekuatan salju mungkin hampir sama seperti Xiumin yang seorang Cryokinesis bedanya mama tidak bisa membekukan air.

" Kibum, kau sudah dengar kalau anak bungsu Huang sekarang di seoul?"

Suara papa membuat mama menghentikan aksi masaknya.

" pasti anak itu akan manis sekali dengan seragam SMP di seoul, aku tidak sabar melihatnya.."

" dia sudah masuk universitas—"

" universitas?"

Mama mengguman sejenak.

" kalau yang kalian masuk dongsaeng Lay? Dia sekelas denganku—"

" MWO?!"

Kali ini ku dengar dua paduan suara dari kedua orang tuaku. Mama melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

" hei-aku tidak bohong! Bahkan aku baru saja mengantarnya.."

" Wu Fan—"

Ada apa dengan tatapan mamaku? Ia menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah tahanan yang perlu diintrograsi.

" tidak mungkin..Zitao masih SMP, atau kau berhalusinasi?"

" aigo~ terserah kalian saja. Aku mau mandi.."

Ku langkahkan kakiku pergi kekamarku. SMP? Seberapa pintar seseorang hingga ia langsung masuk ke semester 4 perguruan tinggi? Mereka ada-ada saja. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur, entah mengapa bayang-bayang Zitao selalu terngiang di pikiranku. Ku pegangi dadaku yang bahkan terasa hangat. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya, merasakan aku nyaman di dekat seseorang. Bahkan ke 10 pemilik kekuatan itu, aku selalu duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka agar suhu tubuhku tidak membuat mereka panas, atau agar tidak memancing kekuatan mereka untuk keluar. Aku pun menjaga jarak dengan mahasiswa biasa meski efek kekuatanku tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang membahayakan mereka namun aku tidak menyukai untuk bergabung dengan mereka.  
>Suasana sarapan terasa menyeramkan saat papa masih dirumah, sepertinya salah saat aku memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi.<p>

"..jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyukainya.."

" eh?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada sumber suara, papa meminum kopi yang telah di siapkan. Apa maksudnya?

" kalau tidak ingin membahayakan Zitao, menghindarlah darinya.."

" jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencintai Zitao—"

" YA! Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Siapa yang mencintai Zitao? Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyukai NAMJA!"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi, sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Ah! Mereka kenal baik dengan keluarga Huang? Ah—atau bibi Huang mewanti-wanti seluruh anak chingunya agar tidak menyukai anaknya? Hah terserahlah!

" Minnie noonaaa—ini bagaimana? Harusnya seperti ini atau bagaimana?"

Suara rengekan itu, aku menoleh pada seorang yang sedang belajar bersama. Ku lihat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sedang mengajari Zitao. Ku dudukkan tubuhku di bangku ku.

" kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan hanya ku jawab dengan gelengan.

" jaga emosimu, kalau tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah.."

Ku angguki ucapan Suho, bagaimanapun Suho benar. Jika aku terlalu terbawa emosi aku bisa membinasahkan banyak hal itu kemungkinan terkecil, yang terbesar adalah aku bisa memicu kekuatan 10 orang pemilik kekuatan dan menciptakan ledakan ataupun kemusnahan masal.

" YAAA~ Tao tidak mau~ huhuhu Tao ga mau belajar lagi~"

Suara rengekan Zitao mengalihkan emosiku. Mataku menemukan namja dengan rambut hijau itu tengah merengek dengan menganyunkan tangan Lay. Sedikit aku merasakan ketenangan, sampai aku kembali pada kesadaranku.

" kau?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang namja dengan rambut warna-warni. Ia menarikku begitu saja diikuti ke 4 namja yang sepertinya terlihat khawatir. Setiba di belakang atap gedung yang ku perhatikan sedikit sepi mereka berhenti. Aku menatap mereka bingung dan kesal karna kelakuan mereka.

" jangan katakan kau menyukai Zitao?!"

" Ya apa yang kau katakan Oh Se Hun!?"

Terlihat wajah ke 5 namja itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka khawatirkan?

" kami, hanya memperingatkanmu sebelum kau jatuh terlalu dalam, Kris"

Ku tatap namja dengan rambut pink itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" kami menyadari kau mulai tertarik pada dongsaeng Lay, kami tidak ingin kau ataupun Zitao terluka.."

" apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai ZITAO! Dan lagi dia namja! Meskipun dia yeojapun aku tidak akan menyukainya "

Agh!kenapa dengan dadaku? Kenapa sakit? Kenapa juga harus di hadapan mereka?

" tidak ada masalah dia namja atau yeoja, yang kami takutkan kau menyukainya dan namja polos itu membalasmu—tidakkah kau berfikir apa yang akan kalian alami?"

Kini ucapan Kai membuatku geram, ku arah kan pandanganku kearah namja dengan kulit tan yang sedari tadi memunggungiku.

" dia—dia manusia biasa..itulah yang harus kau ingat.."

Otakku masih tidak bisa menerima logika yang coba mereka berikan, hingga satu persatu mereka meninggalkanku dengan kebingungan.

"..dia dongsaeng Lay—aku yakin, seluruh keluarga kita akan mencoba menjauhkan kalian termasuk aku"

" apa sebenarnya yang kalian maksudkan? Ada apa dengan aku dan Zitao?"

Luhan berhenti,

" kau masih ingat tentang takdirmu? Takdir kita sebagai pemilik kekuatan? Kau masih ingat penyatuan yang pernah kita lakukan 10th yang lalu di ruangan hampa dengan seluruh kekuatan yang memporak-porandakan ruangan? Dengan genangan air mendidih dan sengatan arus listrik? Aku harap kau memikirkan itu..untuk keselamatanmu dan terlebih untuk keselamatan Zitao selaku manusia biasa.."

Setelah selesai mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan Luhan meninggalkanku.  
>Angin siang memporak-porandakan rambutku, aku masih termenung dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Genangan air mendidih, sengatan listrik..mana mungkin aku melupakannya? Melupakan dimana kami bersebelas di masukkan kedalam ruang hampa dan entah apa yang terjadi saat kami masuk kedalam ruangan itu kekuatan kami secara terus menerus keluar. Aku masih ingat saat appa Chanyeol mengambil darah kami satu persatu. Setelah mendengar bunyi ledakan diluar ruangan seluruh orang tua kami masuk dan sesaat aku melihat mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu, aku melihatnya mereka menyuntikkan darah. Dan seketika kekuatan mereka terkendali sedangkan aku? Mama dan papa hanya bisa memandangiku dengan pandangan bersalah. Setelah kekuatanku reda dengan sendirinya mereka memelukku dan meminta maaf.<p>

" Kris gege?"

Suara itu?

" kau disini? Sedang apa ge?"

Aku menghela nafas dan menoleh padanya.

" menenangkan diri, mereka meninggalkanku setelah membuatku marah.."

Zitao tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku. Dia menutup matanya, mengapa memandangi wajah panda miliknya membuatku damai? Kenapa seakan kekalutan yang baru saja aku alami melebur begitu saja? Zitao membenarkan kaca matanya dan memandang kearahku dengan tatapan pandanya.

" apa mereka memarahi gege karna gege memakan makanan milik mereka? Aigo~mereka jahat sekali..nanti gege boleh memakan punyaku.."

Aku tersenyum memandang kepolosan yang selalu terlontar dari bibir 'peach'nya.

" sepertinya begitu.."

" nanti aku akan bilang Lay noona untuk membuatkan bekal untukku dan kita makan sama-sama.."

" tidak usah, nanti dia akan marah-marah tidak jelas.."

" kalau begitu biar aku saja yang masak! Ya! Aku juga bisa masak kekeke"

Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya sambil menggumankan beberapa menu makanan yang ia yakini bisa dibuat dengan mudah. Ku amati wajah yang entah sejak kapan selalu ingin ku lihat hingga tanpa sadar tanganku sudah mengusap pelan pipinya membuatnya menghentikan gumanannya dan menoleh padaku.

" wa—wae?"

" eoh? Ah—ani.."

Aku menggeleng, dan mencari perhatian lain. Bagaimana ini terjadi?

' _Kris, jebal—'_

Suara Luhan! Dia menghubungiku lewat pikirannya.

' _dia manusia biasa, kau bisa membunuhnya nak..'_

Kini suara mama terngiang di kepalaku.

" gege?"

" Eh?"

" kajja kita ke bawah—sebentar lagi kuliah jam ke 2.."

Bahkan tangannya halus saat menggenggamku. Jujur, aku menyukai genggaman tangan Zitao. AGH! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku harus segera sadar dari apa yang mereka takutkan, tapi—aku hanya menyukai berada di dekat namja ini. Bukan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**#LAY**

.

.

.

" ma—aku khawatir tentang Zitao.."

Adu ku saat menelfon mamaku di cina, aku mendengar suara tawa yang aku rindukan dari mama.

" –sepertinya Kris menyukai Zitao, aku tidak ingin Zitao menderita dan aku tidak mau kehi—"

" hahaha, biarkan saja—bukannya kau sudah tau sejak awal kalau Kris menyukai Zitao?15th yang lalu kau ingatkan bagaimana dia mengamuk karna tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan dongsaengmu itu?"

" MAMA! Aku tidak mau ZITAO dengan KRIS! Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!"

Bentakku.  
>'PRANK', suara kaca pecah membuatku kaget. Mataku membeku saat melihat pecahan kaca yang aku yakin itu dari gelas yang mungkin dari seorang yeoja berambut hijau.<p>

" Ta-o~"

Dia tersenyum, setelah mengangguk Zitao berlari ke luar rumah.

" TAO!"

Tidak terkejar, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengejarnya.

" mama~ eothokke? Dia—dia men—"

" sudahlah, Zitao anak baik..aku yakin dia akan kembali—dengar Yi Zhing, kau boleh berusaha keras untuk menolak hubungan yang mungkin akan terjadi pada dongsaengmu dan Kris. Tapi ingat, dongsaengmu bukanlah mainanmu. Meski ia manusia biasa dan kau/kita memliki kekuatan ia memiliki hak untuk bahagia,nak.."

" kau mengijinkannya? Papa? Kau selalu berada di pihak Tao!"

Ya, papa memang sangat dekat dengan Zitao. Bukan aku iri atau apapun namun pada saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang paling krusial yang harus cepat ditangani.

" papa tidak memihak pada siapa-siapa, bahkan papa lebih panic dari pada kau atau mama mu. Mendengar Kris sang pemilik kekuatan Levitation, kekuatan terkuat menyukai anak bungsuku rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri! Rasanya aku ingin segera terbang ke seoul dan menyembunyikan Zitao hingga Kris ataupun Zitao tidak mungkin bersama lagi, namun kau tau apa yang mamamu katakan? Biarkan Zitao bahagia meski kita harus kehilangan dia.."

Tangisku pecah.

" papa~"

" aku mencoba mengerti, nak. Mungkin perasaan papa sebagai papa kalian tidak peka, papa tau mamamu lebih menderita lagi.."

Ku putuskan sambungan telfon yang menyambungkan kami. Aku menangis, entah mengapa bayang-bayang Tao menangis dalam kesedihan bertebaran di kepalaku bersamaan dengan gambaran dimana ia akan menderita dan mati karna mencintai Kris membuatku pusing. Sebenarnya aku pun menyukai jika Zitao bersama Kris, melihat ahir-ahir ini ( 2 bulan ) kepindahan Zitao ke Korea membuat dampak yang lumayan besar untuk Kris. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Kris dulu sangat menyukai berada disamping Zitao bahkan kekuatannya seperti tidak berefek jika ia berada di dekat Zitao kecil. Aku ingat bagaimana Kris hampir mengamuk memusnahkan rumahnya saat ia tau akan pindah ke kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya, aku ingat bagaimana kedua orang tua Kris menahannya agar kekuatan Levitation milik Kris tidak melukai banyak orang. Saat itu aku dan kedua orang tuaku hanya bisa melihatnya, hingga suara tangis Zitao membuatku kaget. Mama memberikan Zitao agar aku menggendongnya, Zitao yang manis masih berumur beberapa bulan. Dan saat itu amarah Kris mereda, ia berlari menghampiriku. Kris berdiri 1 meter di depanku menunggu kekuatannya kembali kedalam tubuhnya dan segera mendekatiku untuk memastikan Zitao tidak kenapa-napa. Haruskah aku mengorbankan Zitao untuk kekuatan mematikan Levitation? Zitaoku tidak berdosa, ia hanya manusia biasa, ia dongsaengku.  
>'KRIET' ku arahkan pandanganku pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, ku lihat dua orang yang amat aku kenal tersenyum dengan seorang yang berada di gendongan salah satu dari mereka.<p>

" kau ceroboh Yi Xhing.."

" gomawo, Lu-ge"

Luhan membawa masuk Zitao ke kamar yang aku arahkan. Xiumin tersenyum mendekatiku dan mengusap air mataku dengan perhatian.

" sudah ne? kalau terus seperti ini, aku yakin ini bukan hanya mereka yang merasa tersakiti tapi kau juga. Aku tau kau menyayangi keduanya.."

Xiumin membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Ya memang pelukannya hampir sama dengan pelukan mama sangat nyaman, meski hawa dingin yang selalu menyelimutinya namun pelukannya terasa hangat. Luhan duduk didepanku, namja itu hanya terdiam meminum coklat hangat yang ia buat.

" untuk sekarang biarkanlah mereka bersama, lagi pula Kris menganggap dongsaengmu adalah namja dan dia melupakan kejadian 5th saat dia di cina. Terlebih dongsaengmu juga tidak mengenalnya selain dia sahabatmu.."

" ta—"

" kau lihat bagaimana Zitao tertawa saat berhasil membuat Kris marah? Bahkan kemarahan Kris sama wajarnya dengan namja lain di kelas kita, sama wajarnya seperti kemarahan namja biasa bukan seperti namja pemilik kekuatan yang alampun akan ikut meluapkan amarahnya..kau ingat bukan kejadian sehari sebelum Zitao pindah? Ingat bagaimana godaan Sehun berbuah pada hancurnya ruang kelas kita? Ingatkah bagaimana hanya sebuah kata-kata yang menurutku biasa saja membuat kita hampir kehabisan kekuatan untuk memperbaikinya?"

Ucapan Xiumin benar, Kris tidak lagi membawa kekuatan alam saat ia marah. Luhan mengangguk kearahku..

" aku tidak yakin dengan firasatku tentang ini, namun sepertinya memang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan keduanya.."

" Lu-ge, bisakah kau membaca pikiran Zitao?"

Luhan sedikit menunduk, aku yakin Luhan bisa membaca pikiran Zitaoku. Ia sering membaca pikiran kami dan membagikannya dengan senang hati kepada setiap orang yang kadang akan membuat malu atau membuat semua baik-baik saja. Ia menggeleng lemah..

" wae guereu?"

" …alam bawah sadarnya mengunci pikirannya yang lain"

" maksudmu, Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum.

" yang ada di pikirannya hanya boneka panda, bekal makan siang untuknya dan Kris setelah itu rencana mengajak kita ber11 mengunjungi kebun binatang, aku tidak bisa melihat hal lain kecuali itu.."

Zitao memang seperti itu,hiks..aku tersenyum, aku terlalu mencemaskan kedekatannya dengan Levitation sehingga melupakan hal-hal yang selalu ada di otak kecilnya. Ku anggukan kepalaku pada Xiumin dan Luhan yang ahirnya pulang setelah memberikan pencerahan untukku. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat melewati kamar Zitao,perlahan ku dekati yeoja panda yang amat ku sayangi itu. Ia sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka panda yang aku tau ia dapat dari Kris. Iya dia merengek minta boneka panda itu saat festival 2 minggu yang lalu, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada seluruh orang yang berada didekatnya termasuk Kris yang saat itu juga ikut berkeliling.

" Tao-ah, mianhe.."

Pagi hari aku terbangun langsung membuat persiapan.

" pagi jijie—"

Ku lihat Zitao masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari, ia mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan boneka panda yang hampir sama dengan tubuh tingginya.

" lekas mandi, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu dan yang lain pergi ke kebun binatang.."

" MWO?! JINJA? JIJIE?"

Pekiknya, aku mengangguk dan beberapa saat ia langsung meninggalkanku yang harus memungut boneka panda yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sudah ku putuskan aku akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusan Zitao, dan akan aku usahakan agar tidak menyakiti siapapun.

" jangan banyak melamun.."

Suara Joonmyun membuatku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu dapur. Ia tersenyum mendekat, ah beginilah kami.

" kau ini tidak sopan masuk kerumahku selalu tanpa mengetuk pintu!"

" hahaha..kau tidak ingat berapa tahun kita menjadi teman?"

.

'_Teman?'_

.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum perih, dan melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi. Beginilah yang ku rasakan saat Joonmyun mengatakan kami 'teman', memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kata itu hanya saja kata itu membuatku sakit. Joonmyun adalah temanku sejak kami berasa dalam satu ruang yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan ruangan apa itu, yang aku tau kami semua ya kami semua aku, Joonmyun dan yang lainnya merasa tersiksa hingga seorang yang ku kenal appa dari Yeol memberikan kami cairan kedalam tubuh kami. Entah cairan apa, yang jelas cairan itu membuat kami sedikit bisa mengurangi kekuatan kami kecuali Kris yang harus menunggu beberapa lama.

" Yi Xhing? Kau melamun lagi?"

" eh?"

" apa yang kau lamunkan sampai kau mengacuhkanku?"

.

.

.

**Ahirnya bisa Update juga kekeke..mian untuk yang Chapter 1 kemarin memang sedikit kacau, feelnya masih setengah kekeke..tapi aku berusaha untuk yang chapter ini lebih ada feelnya tapi yaa hasilnya masih kayak begini #nangis TT**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"AND YOU"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**Maaf untuk sebelumnya karna hanya ini yang saya ingat untuk chapter 3 hahaha..dan maaf juga kalau tidak nyambung dengan chapter 2 hehehe "V"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

_**.**_ Aku hanya bisa tersenyum perih, dan melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi. Beginilah yang ku rasakan saat Joonmyun mengatakan kami 'teman', memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kata itu hanya saja kata itu membuatku sakit. Joonmyun adalah temanku sejak kami berasa dalam satu ruang yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan ruangan apa itu, yang aku tau kami semua ya kami semua aku, Joonmyun dan yang lainnya merasa tersiksa hingga seorang yang ku kenal appa dari Yeol memberikan kami cairan kedalam tubuh kami. Entah cairan apa, yang jelas cairan itu membuat kami sedikit bisa mengurangi kekuatan kami kecuali Kris yang harus menunggu beberapa lama.

" Yi Xhing? Kau melamun lagi?"

" eh?"

" apa yang kau lamunkan sampai kau mengacuhkanku?"

" tidak ada—"

Joonmyun tersenyum.

" sepertinya aku perlu memanggil Luhan untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranmu.."

" tidak ada Myunie.."

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

#TAO

" Tao?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang yang memanggilku. Kris-ge berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang sibuk memberi makan seekor panda. Ah iya, Lay-jie mengajak kubermain di kebun binatang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Impian yang sudah lama aku pikirkan dan ahirnya terlaksana juga. Ku arahkan senyum yang biasa ku berikan saat ia mengacak rambutku. Mungkin harus aku-akui aku bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, bagaimana kemarin aku melihat bagaimana semua orang mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhiku, jijie juga mengatakan kurang lebih seperti itu pada mama. Ku arahkan tanganku pada baby panda yang mendekatiku,dia terlihat sangat manis dengan warna hitam dan putih di tubuhhnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat ucapan jijie yang mengatakan dia tidak mengijinkan aku mendekati Kris-ge, apa dia menyukai Kris-gege? Terus kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Bukannya bagus jika aku berteman dengan calon kakak iparku? Dan lagi kekeuatan yang mereka katakan—mwoya?

" wae?"

" mwo?"

Kris-ge menoleh sekilas kearahku.

" tentang sikap anak-anak..jangan di pikirkan, mereka sedikit keterlaluan dengan keakraban kita..kau adalah dongsaeng Lay, jadi kau juga dongsaengku..kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

Eum..dongsaeng itu berarti adik, ya kan? Ah anggap saja iya, dan sepertinya aku butuh bawa-bawa kamus multi bahasa mungkin butuh 3 kamus ( mandarin, korea dan inggris ) hahaha.  
>Aku mengangguk mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang Kris-ge katakan, mungkin teman-teman jijie juga menganggapku seperti itu, seperti jijie menganggapku. Tapi mengapa hatiku merasakan sedikit denyutan yang berbeda?<p>

" kau mengerti yang ku katakan kan Tao?"

" ne gege—ah lihat! Pandanya manis!"

Aku tersenyum melihat panda itu mendekatiku dan mengusap kan kepalanya di tanganku.

" sepertimu.."

" mwo?"

" namja seperti yeoja..manis seperti panda.."

Namja seperti yeoja? Apa lagi kata itu? Mungkin gadis seperti laki-laki, mungkin! Kenyataannya aku memang seperti laki-laki dan aku cukup keren seperti 'Hero-Jaejong' dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ku hanya kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerti bahasa korea dengan cepat? Eum..jikapun aku mengehentikan waktu sekarang dan belajar bahasa, aku bisa mengerti cepat tetapi masalahnya yang di pelajari di sekolah-sekolah adalah bahasa pendidikan bukan bahasa keseharian dan tentu aku malas harus memakainya. Kris-ge mengajak ku mengelilingi kebun binatang tanpa melepas tangannya dari tanganku. Seperti pasangan kekasih yang beberapa kali aku lihat di beberapa sudut dari kebun binatang. Kris-ge menggenggam tanganku erat saat melewati sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan tempat pingguin dan tempat rakun, bahkan ia memberikan mantelnya yang menurutku cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan badanku. Apa karna kekuatannya? Kris-ge tersenyum membantuku membenarkan mantelnya.

" kau seperti yeoja saja.."

" aku—"

" TAO!"

Seruan dari Suho-ge membuatku menghentikan kata-kataku, terlihat Suho ge tersenyum sambil mendekatiku dan Kris-ge.

" ini—tolong sampaikan pada Lay nanti.."

" noona?"

Dia tersenyum memberikanku sebuah kalung berbandulkan kristal yang berisi air di tengah-tengahnya.  
>Hari sabtu yang menyenangkan bisa bermain bersama Lay-jijie dan chingu-chingunya terlebih Kris-ge yang menjagaku, saat tadi aku hampir terpeleset atau saat aku membutuhkan pegangan dia memberikan tangannya untuk membantuku.<p>

" huft..kita mau buat apa nih? Masa hari minggu kita hanya berdiam diri di kamar ini?"

Tanya Xiumin-jie memecahkan keheningan. Aku yang masih sibuk bermain computer milik Lay-jie setelah memberikan hadiah yang Suho-ge titipkan, aku menoleh, memang sih untuk beberapa waktu tadi setelah jalan-jalan chingu-chingu Lay-jie menginap di kamar jijie dan bersamaan aku sedang bermain game dikamar jijie.

" bagaimana kalau kita curhat? Biarlah ada Zitao, sepertinya dia masih terlalu polos.."

" memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa si Kai menyakitimu? Chen?"

Mendengar namaku di sebut oleh Chen-jie aku menoleh, ku lihat seorang yeoja ( begitu Lay-jie memanggil teman perempuannya, meski terkesan aneh karna Kris-ge mengatakan aku namja seperti yeoja-aku masih bingung!) dengan wajah kotak dan sedikit manis dengan sedikit warna orange yang aku ketahui itu asli sejak kecil sebagai pelengkap rambut indah sebahunya.

" sepertinya..aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang Kai rasakan padaku.."

Chen-jie berbaring di samping Lay-ge.

" wae?"

" apa benar dia mencintaiku? Aku ragu—bagaimanapun banyak yang yeoja cantik mendekatinya.."

Kyungsoo-jie mengusap pelan rambut Chen-jie yang seperinya ingin menangis. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Baekhyun-jie dengan Baekhyun-jie yang mengusap pelan punggungnya.

" hiks—aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar ejekan mereka yang mengatakan aku orang aneh yang menempel di samping Kai—hiks.."

" siapa bilang kau aneh? Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka buta?"

Tanya Baekhyun-jie.

" Xiumin eoni sih senang karna Luhan oppa amat mencintainya.."

" sudahlah Lay, aku tidak ingin membawa-bawa si Luhan.."

Lay-jie menoleh pada Xiumin-jie yang sedang membolak-balik majalah tidak semangat, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Lay-jie yang duduk di samping Baekhyun-jie. Sepertinya mereka sedang curhat, aku kembali menatap layar computer melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

" memang kenapa dengan Luhan oppa? Bukannya dia sangat-sangat dekat dengan eoni?"

" dekat bukan berarti kita memiliki hubungan, Baek—Luhan dan aku tidak ada hubungan apapun kecuali celotehan dia tentang takdir-takdir yang aku sendiri tidak tau dia tau dari mana.."

" tapi aku yakin Luhan oppa menyukaimu.."

" OH terima kasih, Kyungsoo itu hanya dalam hayalanmu atau hayalanku saja..sudahlah lupakan, yang jelas aku dan Luhan hanya teman akrab.."

" eonie—"

Cicitan dari Baekhyun-jie membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku pada beberapa orang yang ternyata sedang berkumpul saling menguatkan. Aku melihat butiran salju yang muncul saat tidak sengaja melihat kejendela. Bukannya ini musim panas? Ku lihat suhu kamar Lay-jie berubah menjadi hampir nol.

" eoni, sudahlah! Kasihan Tao.."

Lay-jie memberikan mantel hangat padaku dan memberikan selimut berlebih pada tubuhku yang memang mulai dingin.

" Zitao, mian—"

" apa yang terjadi noona?"

Mereka menggeleng. Ah! Aku lupa, bukannya Xiumin-jie memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membekukan sesuatu? Kekuatan memanggil salju dan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan layaknya bongkahan es di kutub utara? ( Chapter 1 ). Perlahan suhu udara di kamar mulai normal seiring dengan senyum lembut yang selalu aku dapatkan dari Xiumin-jie.

" mian, Zitao-ie..ah bagaimana dengan Kris? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Setelah mengangguk menandakan aku baik-baik saja, ku arahkan mataku kearah Xiumin-jie dan juga yang lain.

" Kris-ge? Mwo? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali mengatakan aku mirip panda yang kurus..wae?"

Mereka tersenyum lega.

" yah sepertinya kita terlalu khawatir kalau dia menyukai, namja sepertimu..kekeke"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata yang tidak ku mengerti.

" noona, namja itu apa?"

Lay-jie tersenyum mengusap kepalaku pelan.

" jadi selama ini adik jijie yang manis ini tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sering kami ucapkan eoh? Namja = laki-laki dan yeoja = perempuan.."

Jawab Lay-jie memakai bahasa mandarin, sambil mencubit hidungku yang kini memerah karna kedinginan, namja = laki-laki dan yeoja = perempuan—

" WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE JIJIE?!"

Sepontan aku berdiri membuat Lay-jie yang duduk ditangan kursi kaget dan hampir terjungkal.

" jadi mereka bilang aku laki-laki?"

" tentu saja, kau saja memanggilku noona ditambah penampilanmu yang mirip preman membuatmu 'Murni namja!' hahaha"

" jijie~kau jahat~~"

Aku duduk mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

" Lay, apa yang kau katakan hingga membuat namdongsaengmu bertingkah seperti yeoja seperti itu?"

" JIJIE~"

Sekarang aku tau apa yang membuat aku tampak bodoh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka katakan kecuali membawa gender.

" aku ye-ja!"

" mwo?!"

" aku perempuan..ye-o-ja"

Ucapku mengeja kata-kata yeoja, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya hingga Baekhyun –jie bahkan dengan PDnya meletakkan tangannya di dadaku yang langsung aku tampik.

" aku lupa kalau dongsaeng Lay yeoja..kekekeke.."

" tapi eoni, tentang Kris?"

Semua memandangku, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka mengatakan tentang Kris gege? Sepertinya aku masih bisa mendengar kata Kris gege dengan benar dari kalimat berbahasa korea..oh ayolah aku tidak begitu mengerti bahasa korea dengan baik dan benar.

" biarlah takdir yang memberikan jawabannya, aku akan mendukung apapun yang Ta—"

'DUARRR!' sebuah ledakan memutus kalimat dari Lay-jie. Dan entah mengapa dengan reflex waktu berhenti. Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan kulihat cahaya terang tidak jauh dari taman di sekitar kawasan rumahku, dengan cepat aku berlari mendekatinya.  
>Sebuah cekungan tidak rata yang terlihat tampak seperti baru saja terkena ledakan layaknya bom, cahaya merah dan orange yang menyala mengitari seluruh taman. Tubuhku terpaku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat aku melihat sosok gelap dengan sayap yang seperti ingin melebar, mata merah menyala itu membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku, ingin menangis..aku takut..sosok itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan potongan tubuh manusia yang berada di tangannya.<br>Tubuhku bergetar hebat, bahkan aku harus menabrak beberapa kali pagar dan tanganku seperti tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan benar hingga aku masuk kedalam kamar dan bersembunyi di pelukan Lay-jie.

" hiks.."

Aku—aku menjalankan waktu yang sempat berhenti lagi.

" Tao—tenang mungkin tadi petir, gwacana jijie ada disini—"

" hiks—jijie.."

Perasaan takut itu membuatku terlelap begitu saja, atau sepertinya Lay-jie memberiku ketenangan lewat sinar biru ( healing) miliknya.

.

.

.

.

#**NORMAL**

.

.

.

Lay mengusap keringat yang membanjiri tubuh Tao terutama di bagian kepala Tao. Sejak kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, Tao berubah menjadi pemurung dengan demam tinggi yang entah mengapa tidak bisa Lay sembuhkan.

" Tao—apa perlu aku memanggil mama?"

Tao hanya menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Ia masih tidak bisa menennangkan dirinya sendiri mengakibatkan kacaunya peran waktu dan membuat keanehan tersendiri untuk para pemilik kekuatan. Setelah beberapa hari Kris tidak menampakkan dirinya kini ia datang dengan luka di pelipisnya dan masuk kedalam kamar dimana teman-teman pemilik kekuatan menemani Tao.

" Kris?wae? kau—"

Kris hanya bisa menggeleng mencoba untuk membuat teman-temannya tenang dan tidak menimbulkan keanehan dan berjanji dengan tatapan matanya untuk menjelaskan semua setelah ia bertemu dengan Tao. Kris tidak tau bagaimana ia hanya bisa memikirkan Tao dan Tao di otaknya hingga ia tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sakit dan tidak sedikit luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Tao~kau sakit eoh?"

Mendengar suara bass Kris, mata Tao membulat. Entah hanya dengan mendengar suara tanpa nada itu, perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan yang menghantuinya kini berkurang. Ia menyibak bantal yang menutupi kepalanya langsung memeluk Kris.

" aghh!"

" hiks~"

Lagi, Tao menangis di pelukan Kris hingga ia terlelap dalam tangis.  
>Kris duduk di kelilingi oleh 10 orang temannya yang sibuk menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa' di mata mereka. Lay menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang Kris dapatkan.<p>

" seseorang mengincar nyawa kita.."

" MWO?! Nugu?"

" molla, yang jelas—rumah kita bukan tempat yang aman lagi untuk tinggal..terutama rumah ini Lay.."

Lay mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham.  
>Yeoja berkuncir sedang itu menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik tidak suka rumah kesayangannya di katakan tidak amanmengingat ia membangunnya dengan susah payah.<p>

" maksudmu tidak aman apa Kris? Dan—kau belum menceritakan darimana luka yang kau dapat..?"

" sudah ku katakan Kim Joonmyun, aku tidak tau..3 hari yang lalu saat ledakan besar terdengar aku berada di sekitar rumah mu karna phonsel Zitao tertinggal di mobilku, tapi saat di taman seseorang dengan wajah dan tubuh yang tidak begitu jelas tiba-tiba menyerangku..dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuknya.."

" Kris?!"

" aku sedang tidak menakutimu, Chen..tapi ini benar..kalau bisa kita harus waspadah..Luhan, bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku pada mereka? Lay—buat aku tertidur, aku benar-benar lelah.."

Luhan mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi, sementara Lay menyentuh kening Kris dan membuat namja berambut emas itu tertidur di samping Luhan dan dirinya. Luhan membuka matanya, sekilas menatap kekhawatiran Xiumin yang berada tepat di depan ia duduk.

"memang benar, Kris baru saja melawan monster dari luar planet bumi.."

" Mwo? Maksudmu alient hyung?!"

Sergah Chanyeol yang lasngsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Baekhyun.

" molla, dari lambang yang ku lihat di tubuhnya. Jarak bumi dengan planet tersebut berada jutaan ributahun cahaya..itu artinya planet tersebut jauh dari tatanan tata surya dan—"

Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menatap chingu-chingunya satu persatu.

" ia mengincar nyawa kita.."

" MWO?!"

Suara nyaring dari ke 9 orang itu membuat Luhan mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan.

" sebaiknya, kita tidak pernah sendirian..dan kita harus ke rumahmu Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan.

" baiklah..kajja kita bersiap.."

Xiumin beranjak dari duduk nya berjalan mendekati tempat dimana mantelnya ia taruh, Luhan menahan tangannya.

" jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa aku—"

" ya ampun Luhan, aku hanya mau mengambil mantel milikku.."

Kadang Xiumin harus mengakui bahwa Luhan sering membuatnya menjadi seperti bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mendesah dan kembali ke samping Lay yang tidak melakukan apapun.

" Lay bersiaplah—"

Ucapan Suho tidak membuat Lay bergeming, tidak lama beberapa dari mereka sudah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka. Tentu tidak sulit untuk berpindah dari rumah Lay ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan kembali lagi kerumah Lay mengingat kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

" Lay—"

Lay menggeleng, ia tersenyum mengamati teman-temannya satu persatu. Bahkan Kris sudah ada di rangkulan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

" aku tidak ikut.."

" wae?! Jangan keras kepala rumah mu tidak aman! Kita tidak ada waktu untuk me—"

Lay menatap tajam mata Suho membuat namja dengan kekuatan air itu terdiam bahkan ia membiarkan cengkramannya di lengan Lay dilepas.

" dan meninggalkan Tao? Ah—terima kasih, itu tidak akan terjadi.."

" Lay—"

" pergilah, aku tidak akan membiarkan dongsaengku sendirian di negara asing..tidak bisa.."

Xiumin mengangguk mendekati Luhan.

" aku juga tidak ikut—"

Luhan memandang Xiumin tidak setuju.

" Eoni tidak ikut, aku juga tidak ikut.."

Giliran Baekhyun yang mendekati Xiumin menjauh dari Chanyeol.

" OH Thanks God! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian mau bunuh diri?! Lihat Kris saja sampai babak belur dan kalian—aiss! Jangan membuatku marah!"

Bentak Luhan, ia menyentak tangan Xiumin hingga membuat tangan putih itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Semua mata kaget melihat bagaimana paniknya Luhan hingga ia tidak sengaja melukai Xiumin dengan kekuatannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya dan menatap tajam Luhan.

" kau panic? Kita semua panic! Tapi jangan melukai eoni!"

" jangan banyak bicara! Dan ikuti kata-kataku!"

Luhan marah, dan tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ia marah dalam keadaan panic.

" sudahlah, Luhan hentikan amarahmu atau kau akan membuat Kris menghancurkan segalanya karna tidurnya terganggu? Dan Lay—kajja, aku akan menggendong Tao..mungkin Teukie eoma bisa membantu Tao.."

" Suho—"

Suho tersenyum menarik tangan Lay lembut. Biar bagaimanapun keselamatan Tao pastilah menjadi perioritas utama bagi Lay, dan Suho tau kedekatan Lay dengan Tao.  
>Rumah keluarga Park Nampak luas dengan asesoris warna putih yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan.<p>

" hyung, kita tidurkan saja Kris dan Tao satu kamar di kamar ujung itu.."

" ta—"

" setidaknya Kris akan melindungi Tao jika seseorang memasuki rumah ini tanpa ijin, kajja aku yakin orang tua kita sudah memiliki rencana untuk kejadian ini—Kyung tolong kau panggilkan Lee ajumma, katakan padanya untuk menyiapkan kamar.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
>Teukie menoleh dan tersenyum pada segerombolan anak-anak remaja yang memasuki ruang kerja Kangin.<p>

" kalian tidak apa-apakan?"

" eoma—"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Kris?"

" dia sedang tertidur,eoma..kami membawa Tao—mianhe.."

Teukie mengangguk menyuruh mereka duduk. Anak-anak itu langsung duduk disamping orang tua mereka masing-masing. Heechul tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya masih terdiam di ambang pintu dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" gwacana Yi Xhing-ah, sudah sepantasnya seornag jijie peduli pada adiknya.."

" mama—"

Lay memeluk Heechul dan menangis di pelukan yeoja cantik itu.

" ya ampun Minni? Kau? Apa kau sudah berkelahi dengan orang-orang itu? Kenapa..tanganmu berdarah?"

Xiumin hanya menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apapun membiarkan Sungmin mengobati tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun yang langsung menggeleng dan menolak kontak mata dengan appanya itu.  
>Luhan menatap Xiumin dari seberang karna kebetulan orang tuanya duduk di seberang tempat duduk orang tua Xiumin.<p>

" huhu—Hunnie, kau tidak bisa mengecat rambutmu satu warna? Mama sakit melihat warna rambutmu, dan juga melihat itu mama jadi lapar.."

" ais, mama..aku suka dengan warna ini, lagian Kyungie bilang aku jadi tidak terlalu terlihat pucat karna ini"

Zhaomi melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memandang satu arah-Xiumin. Sedangkan arah tatapan anaknya sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan keluarganya.  
>Suasana hangat antara keluarga itu berubah hening saat tiga namja masuk kedalam ruangan, dia awali oleh Yesung, Hangeng dan Kangin. Ketiganya masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak begitu baik.<p>

" hyung—"

Hangeng mengatakan lewat tatapan matanya agar Kyuhyun tidak memulai interograsi sebelum mereka siap untuk bicara. Yesung mengangguk dan menatap satu persatu pemilik kekuatan yang ada di ruangan kerja Kangin.

" tidak ada yang bisa ku katakan, yang bisa kami ingat adalah saat sebelum kita lahir.."

" maksudnya? Yesung?"

" jauh sebelum kita lahir, tepatnya di rumah ini. Saat dimana 12 kekuatan EXplanet berada dalam keadaan sejajar dan melebur menjadi puing-puing kecil berhamburan menghiasi rumah ini. Saat dimana takdir ke 12 kekuatan itu menjadi satu.."

Yesung memberikan jeda pada ceritanya berharap pelan-pelan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengerti.

" …yang menjadi perhatian kita adalah dimana masalalu dari 12 orang yang memiliki kekuatan EXplanet, mereka berasal dari planet yang jauh dari bumi dan dengan sejarah yang sungguh panjang jika harus ku jabarkan, hanya saja yang perlu kita ketahui dari planet tersebut adalah ancaman dari seorang penghuni yang menginginkan kekuatan Kristal, aku pun belum bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci pada kalian..setelah EXplanet menghilang karna mungkin terbakar matahari atau entah apapun, ke 12 kekuatan tersebut berpencar di bumi, dan sekarang makluk yang menginginkan kekuatan tersebut ada disini..mereka mengincar kekuatan EXplanet tersebut…"

Lagi Yesung menatap satu persatu anak-anak berumur kurang dari setengah umurnya, wajah datar sulit diartikan.

" kenapa kau hanya memandangi anak kami hyung?! Bukankah kami juga memiliki kekuatan? Jangan bilang—"

" kekuatan yang kita miliki hanya efek dari leburan yang tidak sengaja orang tua atau nenek moyang kita dapat, sedangkan kekuatan mereka adalah efek dari percampuran leburan yang mengalir dari pemilik kekuatan.."

" Hannie—"

Hangeng mengangguk pada Heechul.

" takdir yang membawa kita semua kedalam pusaran kekuatan supra EXplanet, takdir yang menarik kita kedalam sesuatu yang bahkan saat dipikir tak ada kata kebenaran"

Heechul dan Hangeng memeluk Lay dengan erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan anak itu.

" dan—yang perluh kita waspadai adalah bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan Kris, kekuatan Kris lah yang akan menjadi obyek makluk mengerikan EXplanet itu.."

" Kris? Kenapa harus dia?"

Kibum sudah menangis, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anaknya harus menjadi incaran makluk luar yang menginginkan kekuatan.

" Kris memang satu-satunya kekuatan yang belum bisa stabil, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kekuatan mereka ( menunjuk pada anak-anak ) meski kekuatan mereka stabil ada kalanya kekuatan itu mengundang monster lain.."

Yesung memeluk Chen yang ketakutan, ia tau anak gadisnya itu tengah ketakutan. Bagaimanapun kenyataan ada makluk bahkan bisa di katakan monster mengincar kekuatan mereka, yang berarti harus membunuh sang pemilik kekuatan untuk mendapatkannya.

" changkam!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, ia menatap Kangin yang masih terdiam.

" kalian bilang 12 bukan? Sedangkan kita disini ada ber 11 dengan Kris..lalu siapa 1 lagi?"

Semua mengangguk pada pertanyaan Chanyeol, dan menatap Kangin.

" pemilik kekuatan waktu-Chronokinesis.."

" mwo?! Nuguya?"

Tiga namja itu terdiam.

.

.

.

Tao terjaga saat tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang memandangnya, dan saat matanya terbuka ia mendapati Kris menatapnya intens.

" gege?"

" kau sudah bangun? Demammu sudah turun—"

Wajah Tao berubah menjadi memerah saat tangan kekar Kris menyentuh keningnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan membalik badannya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Kening Tao berkerut, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri merasa asing dengan ruangan tempat ia dan Kris tidur. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang terkekeh pelan.

" kau lucu sekali anak panda, kita di rumah Chanyeol.."

" MWO? Chanyeol gege? Kenammppp—"

Tangan lebar Kris membekap mulut Tao.

" sudahlah diam, dan nikmati saja.."

" tapi gegemmmpp"

Kris menatap Tao dan menyuruh Tao diam dengan tatapan matanya. Tao mengangguk dan perlahan tangan Kris turun dan membekap tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

" gege?"

" wae?"

" aku takut.."

" wae?"

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, ingatan tentang monster itu tiba-tiba muncul membuat ia menangis.

" Aggghh!"

Satu erangan lolos dari bibir Kris membuat Tao kaget.

" GEGE! EUMPPP"

Kali ini Kris tidak membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya melainkan dengan bibirnya, air mata di pipi Tao berhenti mengalir, mata hitam sehitam mata kucing itu mengerjap beberapa kali.  
>Kris masih mencium bibir Tao saat ia merasakan sakit yang baru saja menghantam dadanya berangsur membaik hingga ia melepas bibir peach Tao saat Tao mendorong tubuhnya karna kekurangan oksigen.<p>

" gege~"

Cicit Tao, Kris menatap Tao.

" ge—takdir itu aneh ya?"

" eh?"

.

..

.

.

.

**Ahirnya bisa Update juga kekeke setelah semedi beberapa minggu tidak update ni ff hahaha..mian untuk yang Chapter 3 ini masih banyak yang kacau, feelnya masih setengah kekeke..tapi aku berusaha untuk yang chapter ini lebih ada feelnya tapi yaa hasilnya masih kayak begini #nangis TT**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"AND YOU"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

" GEGE! EUMPPP"

Kali ini Kris tidak membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya melainkan dengan bibirnya, air mata di pipi Tao berhenti mengalir, mata hitam sehitam mata kucing itu mengerjap beberapa kali.  
>Kris masih mencium bibir Tao saat ia merasakan sakit yang baru saja menghantam dadanya berangsur membaik hingga ia melepas bibir peach Tao saat Tao mendorong tubuhnya karna kekurangan oksigen.<p>

" gege~"

Cicit Tao, Kris menatap Tao.

" ge—takdir itu aneh ya?"

" eh?"

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Pagi itu rumah keluarga Park tampak begitu ramai, sebuah sosok hitam muncul diambang perbatasan perkarangan rumah itu. Sebuah sosok yang mengajak Yesung dan yang lainnya mati-matian menjaga pembatas agar tidak bisa ditembus orang lain.

" _..aku hanya menginginkan kekuatan kristal itu, aku tidak perduli pada kalian! Jangan pernah halangi aku, semua yang ingin ku ambil adalah milikku!"_

'DAZZZTTT' sebuah kilat dengan perpaduan air menghantam lengan makluk hitam bayangan yang hampir saja membunuh Yesung dengan sekali tebasan tangan setajam samurai. Mata Yesung melebar saat mendapati Suho dan Chen berlari kearahnya.

" haahaahahhahaha—ahirnya bayi kristalku muncul..kekuatan EXplanet hahaha.."

" jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh anak-anak kami!"

Zhoumi berlari mendekati Yesung yang hampir tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan monster abstrak yang sudah memporak-porandakan pagi hari mereka. Sedikit melawan dengan memberikan gumpalan pasir dengan berbagai warna untuk menyerang namun tidak begitu membantu, terlebih saat monster itu mendekati Suho dan Chen yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tameng mereka.

" jangan pernah menyakiti appaku!"

Jerit Chen, Chen memberikan kilatan beberapa ribu volt yang sanggup membuat tangan monster itu terluka dengan mengeluarkan darah hitam. Monster itu menatap Chen dengan senyum membara, ia terus mendekat hingga tangan hitam itu bisa menggores tangan Chen yang membuat darah yeoja manis itu meringis dengan cepat mundur. Monster itu bak kelaparan akan darah hingga ia menangkap Chen dan menjilati luka milik Chen membuat Chen kehilangan kendali akan kekuatannya dan sengatan listrik beberapa riu volt dari tubuhnya berhasil membuatnya keluar dari cengkraman monster hitam yang langsung menatap marah dengan bola api yang siap menghantam tubuh mungil Chen.

"_berhenti—"_

Setelah merasakan waktu berhenti Tao berlari mendekati arah sebuah bola api yang tertuju pada Chen.

" ini lebih baik—bergeraklah"

Guman Tao, dan saat kalimat 'bergeraklah' selesai Tao ucapkan, ia mulai mendapati punggungnya terasa panas dengan hantaman hebat.

" ZITAO!"

Pekik Chen.  
>Tao roboh sambil memeluk Chen.<br>'DUAGH! ZLAARRR', awan cerah yang tadinya menerangi pertarungan sengit itu ahirnya berubah menjadii hitam. Monster itu tertawa.

" hahahahaha ahirnya aku bisa merasakan amarah dari Levitation selama kurang lebih hampir jutaan tahun tidak merasakannya.."

" DIAM KAU!ZLAARRRR'

Seperti efek movie, tubuh Kris di kelilingi dengan api yang membentuk seperti sayap dan tameng. Mata coklat Kris kini berubah menjadi emas kemerahan. Suho, Yesung dan Zhoumi yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kekuatan Levitation muncul dengan sempurna. Sempurna? Tentuh saja, lihatlah tubuh Kris yang benar-benar terlindungi dengan api yang sepertinya sangat panas dan mata emas kemerahan. Pertempuran dengan kekuatan yang tidak pernah terduga muncul dari Kris, membuat tampak seperti drama action. Kris mnyeringai saat semburan tangannya mengenai bagian tubuh monster hitam itu.

" hahahaha..usaha lumayan—"

Monster itu bersiap memberikan sengatan listrik yang hampir mirip kepunyaan Chen kearah Kris.

" berhenti—"

Dan seketika waktu berhenti menyisakan Tao yang berjalan tertatih mendekati Kris,

" tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti gege dan jijieku!"

Pekik Tao.

" bergeraklah—"

'DZAAATTTT'

" AGH!"

" ZITAO!"

Pekikan Chen membuat Kris benar-benar sadar, sesorang yang menjadi tamengnya adalah Tao yang tadi sudah menyelamatkan Chen.

" hahaha, manusia rendahan—lebih baik ku bunuh dia agar tidak menggangguku lagi"

Sebuah sabetan pedang dari tulang tangan monster itu mengenai Kris yang langsung menjadi tameng untuk Tao yang tidak lagi berdaya dalam pelukannya. Air mata Kris mengalir dengan indahnya tanpa Kris sadari, sakit? Bukan, Kris tidak merasakan apapun dari luka yang mengoyak punggungnya. Dadanya teramat sakit saat melihat Zitao mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

" Zitao—sadarlah!"

Bisik Kris berulang-ulang.

" hahaha ahirnya aku bisa meminum darah dari sang Levitation hahahahaha…"

Monster hitam itu tertawa keras sambil mendekatkan pedang berlumuran darah itu kedekat lidahnya. Yesung dan Zhoumi tau bagaimana kekuatan Levitation yang besar, akan segera menghancurkan diri mereka. Keduanya berusaha untuk menghentikan monster hitam itu meminum darah Kris namun semuanya percuma, darah Kris masuk kedalam tubuh monster itu dan..

'BAAANNNGGG!' sebuah ledakan besar yang memekakan telinga terdengar begitu dasyat. Mata Yesung dan Zhoumi dimanjakan dengan bagaimana ledakan itu memusnahkan monster hitam. Suho memeluk dan melindungi Chen yang kaget.  
>Beberapa menit setelah ledakan, semua kembali seperti biasa hanya suara lirih Kris yang mereka dengar.<p>

" Zitao—Tao—dengarkan gege! Zitao—sadarlah.."

" TAO!"

Dari arah rumah Heechul dan keluarganya berlari mendekati Kris dan Tao, melihat bagaimana Kris mendekap Tao mereka berhenti. Ya, Kris masih dalam mode waspada dengan api yang menyala dan mengusir siapapun yang mendekati dirinya dan Tao.

" Kris—biarkan mama menyembuhkan Zitao, mama tidak akan melukaimu atau Zitao"

Bisik Heechul, ia menangis melihat anak bungsunya tidak sadarkan diri.

" Zitao—"

Suara lembut Kris memanggil-manggil nama Zitao masih terdengar. Lama mereka membujuk Kris yang masih dalam mode waspada untuk menghentikan siapapun yang mendekat, salah-salah mereka akan melukai diri mereka sendiri jika memaksa mendekat.

" WU YI FAN! CEPAT SADAR! ZITAO MEMBUTUHKAN PERTOLONGAN! KALAU TIDAK CEPAT DIA AKAN MATI! MAMA TIDAK MAIN-MAIN!"

Teriakan Kibum membuat Kris kaget, Kris melihat kedalam pelukannya bagaimana nafas 1-2 dari Tao.

" Zi—tao—"

'Brugh' Kris roboh seketika saat modenya hilang. Ia masih mendekap Tao dalam pelukannya meskipun ia kehilangan kesadaran.

" palli!"

.

.

.

Satu minggu yang melelahkan untuk para healing ( Lay, Teukie, Zhoumi ) yang mengobati luka Kris dan Tao, keduanya terluka parah hingga belum sadarkan diri. Sedangkan keadaan Yesung dan kedua anaknya sudah pulih. Lay terlihat begitu kelelahan namun tetap berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada Tao.

" Yi Xing, berhentilah dulu—"

" tidak! Tidak disaat dongsaengku sekarat!"

Sepertinya sifat keras kepala Heechul menurun pada kedua anaknya, Hangeng tersenyum menurunkan tangan Lay. Ia membungkuk sedikit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak sulungnya, mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik untuk menenangkan Lay.

" tentu kau tidak bisa berhenti menolong dongsaengmu, jika kau dalam keadaan baik. Namun bukankah seorang healing akan berkerja maksimal saat tubuhnya sendiri tidak dalam keadaan lelah? Papa tau kau menyayangi Zitao—papa dan mama pun sama, tapi kau tau sejak lahir Zitao jarang sekali bisa menerima kekuatan penyembuh darimu—kau tau artinya bukan?"

Lay mengangguk di pelukan Hangeng.

.

.

" semua salahku Kai! Hiks"

" sudahlah Chenie, kau tidak bersalah. Jikapun saat itu aku bisa ketempat pertempuran, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Zitao lakukan. Semua namja akan melakukannya.."

Chen menatap Kai kesal.

" kau tidak tau apa-apa—"

Mendengar gumanan lirih Chen mata Kai melebar, ia memutar paksa tubuh kurus Chen membuat Chen sedikit mengaduh.

" apa yang tidak aku ketahui?! Apa kau ada hubungan dengan namja panda itu?! Apa kau ber—"

" Kai, ini bukan waktunya bertengkar!"

" JAWAB!"

Chen kaget mendengar Kai membentak dan menyentak tubuhnya. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Kai, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan bentakan atau perlakuan kasar dari Kai. Chen mundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil menggeleng.

" Chen! Masuk kamarmu"

Suara Suho bagaikan intruksi melegakan yang harus Chen lakukan, Chen berjalan melalui Suho yang memandang Kai dengan tatapan dingin.

" kau ku ijinkan berpacaran dengan dongsaengku bukan berarti aku juga mengijinkanmu membentak dan menyakiti dongsaengku, Lee Jong In!"

Kai diam membeku dengan apa yang telah Suho katakan, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Suho yang sudah menghilang di balik dinding.

.

.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal karna Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum memandanginya yang sedang sibuk merawat Kris dan Zitao bersama Xiumin.

" Ya! Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain Park Chanyeol?"

" kerjaanku hanya memandangimu, yang lainnya sudah Kyungie kerjakan.."

" ck, namja macam apa kau yang membebankan kerjaanmu pada yeoja? Dasar jerapah jelek—"

Chanyeol tertawa, memang kata-kata Baekhyun amat pedas namun tidak pernah sama sekali kata-kata Baekhyun ia masukkan kedalam hati karna ia mengenal Baekhyun sejak kecil dan sudah mengekor pada yeoja mungil itu sangat lama hingga ia mampu membedakan mana kata-kata yang berasal dari hati Baekhyun dan mana yang hanya kebiasaan cerewet yeoja manis yang sedang mengganti luka Kris.

" –Hyun—"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Xiumin dan mengangguk.

" heh, kajja kita cari Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau kau membuat dongsaeng kesayanganku kerepotan.."

" jinja? Berarti kau menerima Kyungsoo sebagai calon dongsaeng iparmu? AW! Appoh—"

" jangan banyak bicara! Eoni, aku pergi dulu kau selesaikan bagianku ne—"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak pernah akur jika bersama namun tidak melupakan jika mereka berpisah.

" ya tuhan—malang sekali nasibmu, Zitao"

Yeoja berpipi cubby itu tersenyum miris saat menggantikan pakaian untuk Tao, tubuh Tao penuh luka meski kini sudah menutup berkat kerja keras tiga pemilik kekuatan healing namun bekasnya masih terlihat mengerikan. Xiumin menangis mengingat Tao seorang manusia biasa yang menjadi tameng untuk dua pemilik kekuatan, Xiumin menangis merasa bersalah untuk Lay dan keluarganya karna melibatkan Tao yang tidak tau apa-apa.  
>'CKLEK' suara knop pintu di putar membuat Xiumin kaget dan terburu-buru mebereskan pakaian Tao, Luhan muncul saat pintu terbuka. Ia masuk dengan wajah dingin yang sejak pertengkaran ( bolehkah Xiumin mengatakan itu pertengkaran?) di rumah Lay dua minggu lalu yang membuat tangan Xiumin luka. Xiumin gugup sesegera mungkin mengancing pakaian Tao, bagaimanapun Tao juga yeoja yang tidak akan mungkin mau tubuhnya di lihat orang lain selain kekasihnya ( begitu pikir Xiumin ) sama seperti Xiumin.<p>

" apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau gugup begitu?"

" a—ani, ha-nya mengganti pakaiannya.."

" kau mengganti pakaiannya atau menikmati tubuh namja itu—"

'PLAK' sebuah tamparan terdengar begitu nyaring menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Suhu ruangan berubah menjadi dingin menandakan Xiumin benar-benar kesal.

" sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Luhan?"

_._

_._

_Luhan? Bahkan kau sekarang ini tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan manis itu lagi—_

_._

_._

Xiumin menatap Luhan kesal, ia tidak mau pandangan dingin Luhan, ia terlalu bingung dan khawatir dalam satu waktu. Tangan kekar Luhan mencengkram lengan Xiumin saat yeoja manis itu berjalan keluar.

" kenapa kau membuatku kesal?!"

" apa yang ku perbuat? Ya, Xi Lu Han—apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu? Lepaskan aku, aku masih ada kerjaan.."

" kau menghindar! Kau lebih memilih Huang Zi Tao dari pada aku!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat Xiumin kaget. Demi apapun penguasa kutub utara, Xiumin berusaha untuk tidak membuat suhu udara kamar rawat Tao dan Kris menjadi lebih dingin lagi dari pada yang sekarang.

" Luhan? Kau sedang mengigau? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Sadarlah sedikit, kau bukan lagi anak kecil untuk bisa membedakan keadaan, dan kau juga bukan Baekhyun yang harus merengek terhadap sesuatu pada Chanyeol atau padaku—sudahlah, aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah cukup khawatir dengan keadaan kita semua jadi jangan kau menambahinya dengan hal-hal yang tidak begitu pen—"

'PRANG' vas bunga di samping tempat Xiumin berdiri pecah begitu saja dan tentu bagi Xiumin tidak sulit untuk menebak siapa pelakunya. Ia menatap mata Luhan, mata yang biasa hangat kini terlihat berkilat marah.

" perlu aku ingatkan Xi Luhan—ini—rumah—sakit! Tidakkah kau melihat dua teman kita berbaring? Kau ingin menambahinya eoh?!"

" kau yang membuatku marah!"

" oh demi apapun di kutub utara, apa yang aku perbuat?"

Luhan menekan erat lengan Xiumin hingga baju lengan panjang Xiumin berubah menjadi merah, ya tangan Luhan bisa menjadi benda tajam jika ia tidak berhati-hati dan kali ini Xiumin mendapatkan tajamnya tangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yeoja mungil berpipi cubby itu hanya meringis merasakan perih.

" appoh~Lu—lepas—"

Xiumin memelas dengan air mata yang siap mengalir dari ujung matanya.

" kau mengingkari takdir kita! Kau menyukai namja panda itu!"

" AGH! Xi Luhan, ku mohon—lepaskan tanganmu.."

Luhan menuntut jawaban dari Xiumin yang mencoba meronta, Xiumin yang merasakan tidak ada gunanya melawan karna sebagaimana perlawanan yang ia lakukan hanya hal yang sia-sia jika harus melawan kekuatan pikiran Luhan.

" takdir? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak tau kenapa takdir membuatku seperti ini—membuatku tersiksa.."

Saat ini Luhan tersentak dengan kata-kata lirih dari Xiumin, mata penuh kemarahan itu kini tercekat saat menyadari tangannya telah basah. Cepat-cepat Luhan melepas cengkramannya—

" Xiu—"

Xiumin mundur saat Luhan ingin mendekat.

" gwacana—gwacana.."

" mi—"

Xiumin mencoba tersenyum dengan pipi yang penuh dengan air mata, ia tersenyum begitu tulus kearah Luhan yang mencoba mendekatinya.

" …takdir itu aneh dan kejam—itulah yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini.."

Tanpa menunggu lama Xiumin keluar dari ruangan.

" kau menyakitinya bodoh!"

Luhan kaget mendengar perkataan kasar dari seseorang yang kini mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, luka dengan perban yang membalut tubuh namja berwajah stonik itu terlihat sudah tidak terlalu menampakan darah.

" kejar dia, aku saja yang jarang bicara padanya bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya saat kau membentaknya terlebih—kau berlebihan Xi Luhan, kau boleh cemburu pada siapapun namun jangan pada Zitao—di—"

" karna kau menyukainya?! Sudahlah, aku muak!"

Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung Luhan yang menghilang di balik pintu. Kris menoleh pada sosok Tao yang masih terbaring lemah dengan infuse manusia biasa, perlahan Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Tao. Tao terlihat masih seperti orang tidur, Kris mengusap pelan air yang menetes dari langit-langit di tubuh Tao.

" ck, Xiumin benar-benar mau membekukan ruangan ini.."

Kris tersenyum langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Tao, beruntung ruang rawat yang mereka tempati adalah kelas VVIP jadi fasilitasnya EXTRA termasuk ranjang untuk tidur yang muat untuk berdua. Kris menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya dan entah bagaimana mode bertahan yang selama ini hanya keluar disaat terdesak muncul untuk melindungi keduanya. Mode bertahan yang melambangkan seekor naga yang tengah bersantai layaknya seekor kucing sedang bermalas-malasan yang terbuat dari api dan api itu tidak membuat barang-barang meleleh atau apapun.

" OMO! WU—"

Kibum kaget saat masuk bersama Heechul untuk melihat kedua anaknya, bagaimana tidak saat mereka masuk mereka harus bertemu dengan seekor naga yang terbuat dari api terbangun kaget menatap marah pada mereka seakan melarang mereka mendekat.

" sepertinya, naga itu sedang berjaga untuk mereka—"

" tapi eoni, Wufan—"

Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Kris tengah memeluk Tao dan melindunginya dengan mode bertahan.

" kita tinggalkan saja mereka.."

" tapi eoni—"

" anakmu tidak akan mencelakai Zitao.."

Kibum mengangguk mengikuti langkah Heechul, sebentar ia melirik kearah anaknya yang memeluk Tao yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ada sesuatu yang beda yang ia rasakan saat melihat bagaimana api yang membentuk naga itu berdiam diri dan bermalas-malasan seperti melindungi keduanya di dalam tubuhnya tanpa membakar apapun yang ada disana, yang Kibum tau jika Kris dalam mode seperti itu semua yang ada disampingnya atau yang ada di sekitarnya akan musnah terlalap api yang luar biasa panasnya.

.

.

Suho sedang bermain-main dengan air di pinggir kolam saat Lay melewatinya.

" Yi Xhing.."

Lay menoleh, yeoja manis itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk membenarkan namanya. Bagaimana tidak setiap orang yang berada di seoul atau dimanapun kecuali kedua orang tuanya dan Tao akan memanggilnya 'Yi Xhing' bukan ' Yi Xing' awalnya terlalu aneh jika nama aslinya di sebutkan salah namun lama kelamaan Lay sudah terbiasa. Lay berbalik duduk disamping namja yang masih betah memainkan api dalam berbagai bentuk.

" mianhe.."

" untuk apa?"

" karna melibatkan dongsaengmu.."

Kini Suho menatap Lay dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Lay terlihat begitu lelah, dengan mata sembab. Suho tau bagaimana Lay dengan segenap kekuatannya mencoba menyelamatkan Tao. Lay mendesah, membuang beberapa nafas berat.

" melibatkan Tao adalah kesalahanku sejak awal, jika saja aku tidak bersikeras untuk bersamanya mungkin tidak seperti ini—tapi mamaku bilang, aku mengambil keputusan yang bijak karna aku seorang jijie..papa mengatakan padaku tidak ada yang patut disalahkan, tidak ada yang salah. Takdir yang membawa kita bersama tidak perduli pada apapun yang kita lakukan—"

Suho mengusap halus surai hitam milik Lay,

" kau tau? Yang aku sukai dari takdir ini adalah aku bisa mengenalmu.."

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Suho, namja itu kini terngah tersenyum manis sambil mengusap pipinya lembut. Semburat warna merah menghiasi pipi Lay, rona merah yang tidak terlalu ketara karna efek kelelahan yang ada pada dirinya. Hingga ia mencium bau darah segar rona merah itu langsung menghilang berganti dengan rona kekhawatiran. Lay langsung berdiri—

" apa Tao? Xiumin eoni!"

Lay berlari mendekati Xiumin yang berjalan perlahan dengan dua lengan yang berlumuran darah.

" Lay, bisa bantu aku membersihkan ini?"

" Xiumin? Apa yang ter—"

" tidak apa Suho, tolong kau bantu Lay untuk membersihkan darah-darah ini. Aku tidak mau appa dan eomaku khawatir terlebih Baekhyun.."

Suho bangkit membantu Lay merawat Xiumin.

" aku akan segera kembali dengan kotak obat!"

.

.

.

" Sehunie, apa anginmu membawa bau darah dari pertempuran kemarin?"

" ani, eum! Kajja, mungkin Zitao atau Kris hyung sedang di rawat ulang…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
>Sehun berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, ia tau bahwa yeoja bermata bulat itu selalu menurut jika Sehun memberikannya sesuatu yang manis ( manis dalam arti sikap ), akan berbeda jika Sehun sedang merajuk dan mengatakan apapun dengan seenaknya maka yeoja manis dongsaeng Park Chanyeol itu hanya akan menanggapi dengan wajah datar.<br>Keduanya berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kearah bau darah yang terbawa angin hingga mereka berhenti karna melihat Luhan dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

" Ya Tuhan! Gege!"

" oppa kau? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Luhan. Namja tampan itu menolak sentuhan dari Kyungsoo yang ingin melihat keadaan tangannya hingga membuat yeoja manis itu tergores.

" aghh—"

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Teriak Sehun, Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo. Darah di pipi Kyungsoo mulai mengalir membuat Sehun semakin panik. Ia ingin memukul Luhan kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya.

" kajja, aku akan carikan obat di dekat papa.."

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang sepertinya enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

" kau berani menyakiti temanmu? Kau berani menyakiti kekasih dongsaengmu? Jangan-jangan—KAU MENYAKITI XIUMIN NOONA?!"

Secepat angin Sehun meraih kerah Luhan, Kyungsoo kaget karna secepat mungkin ia tak lagi merasakan Sehun disampingnya. Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Sehun yang sedang mencengkram marah pada Luhan. Kyungsoo menarik Sehun yang sepertinya tengah emosi.

" Hunnie, andwe—"

" Kau!?"

" XI SE HUN!"

Bentakan Kyungsoo menghentikan tindakan Sehun yang ingin memberikan hadiah bola angin pada Luhan, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah menyesal.

" aku hanya tidak mau ia menyakitimu, aku juga tidak mau ia menyakiti Xiumin noona—"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menarik tangan Sehun.

" kajja kita cari eoni—sebelum Baekhyun atau orang tuanya tau, suasana sudah kacau jadi jangan membuatnya lebih kacau lagi"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

.

.

Yesung duduk mengahadap Kangin yang sepertinya sedang berpikir dengan keras.

" kau yakin tidak melupakan apapun hyung?"

" meskipun aku pingsan, aku tidak melupakan apapun Youngwoon. Aku ingat dengan pasti saat anakku terkena pedang dari tulang itu dan aku juga dapat melihat bagaimana anak Hangeng hyung menjadi tameng untuk anakku dan Kris. Bagaimana monster gila itu meledak—aku ingat.."

Ucap Yesung mencoba meyakinkan.  
>Hangeng duduk, ia mencoba berfikir jernih dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang.<p>

" –Kangin,kau ingat apa yang terjadi sekitar 10th yang lalu?"

Semua namja disana menoleh kearah Hangeng. Siwon, Shindong, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Donghae menatap bingung kearah namja cina yang tengah menanyakan sesuatu tanpa expresi berlebih.

" 10th yang lalu? Apa saat penyatuan?"

Tanya Donghae, Hangeng mengangguk.

" tidak ada yang tidak mengingat hari dimana kekuatan dari anak-anak itu meledak dan—tunggu!jangan katakan kalau monster itu—"

Hangeng mengangguk sebelum Kyuhyun selesai mengatakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya.

" –monster itu meminum darah Chen sehingga memiliki kekuatan yang hampir mirip dengan Chen setelah itu ia mencoba meminum darah Kris yang berhasil ia dapat setelah mengoyak bahu Kris yang tengah melindungi Zitao—dan darah itu—"

" menolak bergabung dengan darah Chen.."

Ucapan Siwon memutuskan kata-kata Shindong.

" benarkah?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat ke 6 namja disana terdiam.

" anggap saja seperti itu karna memang itu kenyataannya, dan memang sampai saat ini kekuatan Kris tidak terkendali sama seperti kemarin yang tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan mode siap menyerang untuk mengusir siapa saja yang mendekatinya, bahkan ia hampir menyakiti Kibum.."

Ucap Siwon, Yesung mencoba menepuk punggung Siwon dengan perlahan. Ia tau bagaimana Siwon harus berhati-hati pada anaknya sendiri, bukan takut untuk menyerahkan nyawanya hanya saja ia takut anaknya akan kehilangan kendali dan membuatnya nampak seperti monster bagi orang lain. Siwon mencintai Kris layaknya sahabat dan ayah untuknya.

" Hyung, mianhe karna melibatkan putrimu.."

Semua menatap Siwon yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" tidak perlu meminta maaf, Zitao ataupun Yi Xing memang keras kepala seperti Heechul. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memotong keinginan mereka bertiga jika mereka tidak menginginkannya.."

" hah, memang mereka bertiga sama..beruntung Yi Xhing dan Zitao tidak menuruni mulut pedas Heechul noona..hahhaa"

Celetukan dari Kyuhyun menghangatkan suasana.

.

.

Dua hari Kris tidur dalam mode naga sambil memeluk Tao, hingga di hari yang lumayan cerah mata emasnya terbuka, ia memandangi paras cantik yang beberapa hari berada di pelukannya.

" eugh—"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan saat manic hitamnya bertemu dengan manic coklat keemasan milik Kris, matanya melebar.

" welcomeback Zitao—"

" eh?"

Kris mencium kening Tao.

" gomawo untuk menyelamatkanku dan mianhe karna tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik—"

" gege—"

Kris membekap tubuh Zitao dengan pelan seakan tidak ingin menyakiti yeoja panda yang ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya. Seseorang yang perlahan-lahan merasuki pikirannya tanpa ia sadari.

" gege—"

" hemm"

" kemarin Tao mimpi gege mengalahkan monster jelek itu dengan seekor naga besar yang membantu gege.."

" benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya.

" masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun atau berjalan-jalan.."

" besok gege harus janji membawaku ke rumah panda lagi ne?"

" tentu, jika itu memungkinkan dan dengan janji kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal gila lagi.."

" memang Tao melakukan apa ge?"

Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia yakin Hangeng telah menghapus memori Tao tentang kejadian mengerikan yang hampir membunuhnya.

.

.

_Kekuatan yang cukup membantu_

_._

_._

Baekhyun tersenyum mendekati Chen yang sedang termenung sendirian di rumah keluarga Park.

" waeyo?"

Chen menggeleng.

" kau seperti eoni saja, katakan saja apa yang menjadi masalahmu—apa karna Zitao? Tenang saja, aku yakin Kris akan menyelamatkannya. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri seekor naga jelmaan dari api sedang melingkari mereka seperti kucing yang sedang melindungi anak-anaknya, aku yakin Kris akan menjadi penyembuh yang tidak pernah bisa di bayangkan.."

" aku harap begitu—"

" kau ada masalah dengan Kamjong? Ya Tuhan! Kau—"

Chen menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.  
>Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Chen dengan perlahan berharap Chen bisa menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia simpan dengan menangis. Setelah beberapa saat tangisan Chen berhenti ia tersenyum mengangguk seakan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun.<p>

" ahir-ahir ini namja memang kebanyakan berubah, Luhan termasuk dalam contohnya. Bahkan ia berani melukai Xiumin eoni, aku melihatnya bagaimana Luhan menyakiti eoni hingga kedua lengan eoni berdarah..aku marah padanya ingin sekali mencekik lehernya saat itu juga, beruntung Yeolie menahanku dan membawaku pergi kalau tidak suasana benar-benar tidak akan terkendali.."

Baekhyun menepuk pundak yeoja berambut orang itu dan tersenyum.

" semuanya dalam keadaan panic, jika kau ikut panic dan terbawa suasana perasaanmu tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan hancur—sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah kekompakan untuk melawan monster-monster menjijikan yang tidak tau kapan akan menyerang lagi, dan lagi di sini kita memiliki Zitao, seorang manusia biasa yang tidak tau apa-apa dan ikut terjerumus kedalam lingkar takdir buruk milik kita.."

" kau benar, Baekkie..kajja! aku ingin menjenguk Zitao dan Kris, aku berharap ada perkembangan.."

Chen tersenyum tulus, meski tidak bisa di indahkan senyumnya mengandung luka yang belum terselesaikan namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

.

.

Chanyeol menemani Lay dan Suho untuk menjenguk Tao dan Kris, biar bagaimanapun yang bisa melawan api adalah api juga begitu pikiran Lay sehingga ia membangunkan Chanyeol untuk ikut berkunjung. Dan saat mereka membuka pintu api yang sudah siap Chanyeol keluarkan menghilang begitu saja termakan oleh naga api yang langsung bersiaga.

" kan—aku bilang juga apa? Mana mungkin aku menandingi naga jelek itu?"

" tapi—"

'SYUUUTTT' naga api yang sedang menatap mereka garang itu tiba-tiba menghilang berganti dengan leguhan dari seseorang. Lay langsung berlari mendekati ranjang Tao dan Kris.

" eugh—"

" TAO!? Myunie! Dia sadar!"

Suho dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, mereka melihat Kris masih tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

_Bagaimana mungkin naga api itu ada? Dan kenapa saat Tao seakan ingin bangun langsung menghilang atau—Kris sudah menyuruhnya seperti itu?_

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Kris lalu menggeleng.

" noona—"

" aigo~ huhuhu Tao-ie hiks-hiks.."

Lay bermaksud untuk memeluk Tao, namun niatnya tertunda karna Tao masih dalam pelukan Kris.

" kenapa naga bodoh ini ada di sini sih! Singkirkan dia Tao—"

" gege menjagaku—"

Lay tersenyum mengusap keringat dari kening Tao.

" ya sudah, aku akan mengambilkan obatmu dan mengatakan pada mama kau sudah siuman.."

" aku rindu mama..apa papa ikut?"

" tentu saja!"

.

.

.

suatu tempat

.

.

" _Lord, _bagaimana dengan tubuh anda?"

" hahahahaha…sesuatu yang menyenangkan, hanya saja tubuhku menjadi lebih manusiawi hahaha.."

" _Lord, _ kapan kita akan menyerang mereka?"

" tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, semua akan indah pada waktunya..bayi-bayi Kristal yang membuat makluk itu pergi dan menyerah! Aku akan membalaskan semuanya dengan memiliki ke 12 Kristal itu!"

" disana hanya ada 11 kekuatan dengan tambahan 15 kekuatan serpihan dan beberapa orang manusia bumi biasa.."

" kita akan menemukannya setelah memiliki 11 kekuatan yang lain hahhahahaha…"

.  
>.<p>

.

.

See You next Chapter

**Mianhe untuk Chapter ini yang tertunda heheh biasanya update tiap selasa kekeke**

**Mianhe juga untuk yang mengharap konflik benar-benar keren karna saya tidak begitu dapat untuk membuat konflik yang keren hehe**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"MY FEEL"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

.

" _Lord, _bagaimana dengan tubuh anda?"

" hahahahaha…sesuatu yang menyenangkan, hanya saja tubuhku menjadi lebih manusiawi hahaha.."

" _Lord, _ kapan kita akan menyerang mereka?"

" tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, semua akan indah pada waktunya..bayi-bayi Kristal yang membuat makluk itu pergi dan menyerah! Aku akan membalaskan semuanya dengan memiliki ke 12 Kristal itu!"

" disana hanya ada 11 kekuatan dengan tambahan 15 kekuatan serpihan dan beberapa orang manusia bumi biasa.."

" kita akan menemukannya setelah memiliki 11 kekuatan yang lain hahhahahaha…"

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Heechul menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh selidik, membuat yeoja bermata panda itu terdiam. Keadaan sangat sunyi meski terlihat banyak orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Heechul dan Tao, mereka seakan membeku di tempat dengan segala aktifitas yang sedang mereka jalani.

" kau mau menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan Huang Zi Tao?"

" mama—mi—"

" mama tidak membutuhkan kata maaf darimu, mama hanya ingin tau alasanmu itu saja.."

Tao hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, berbicara dengan Heechul saat keadaan waktu yang berhenti adalah sesuatu yang paling ingin Tao hindari. Tidak ada Hangeng atau Lay yang akan membelanya dari yeoja cantik yang telah melahirkannya. Bagaimana bisa Heechul bisa masuk dan bergerak di saat Tao menghentikan waktu? Ingat bukan kalau mereka anak dan mama? Dan ingat bagaimana kedekatan mereka, Heechul yang mengandung Tao hingga ia lahir kemuka bumi, Heechul yang merawat Tao dari bayi hingga sekarang dan ikatan batin keduanya memang kuat meski tidak lebih dari ikatan batin kepada Hangeng dan Lay.

"..Tao tidak ingin monster itu menyakiti jijie dan gege! Hiks-hiks, Tao terlalu takut kehilangan mereka.."

Heechul melemahkan pandangannya, ia mengusap perlahan rambut Tao.

" uljima ne? mama tidak marah, mama hanya khawatir—kau tau, jijie dan papa mu hampir tidak pernah berhenti menghawatirkanmu. Meski mama juga menghawatirkanmu namun mereka amat khawatir dengan keadaanmu..hanya mama yang tau kekuatan special di dalam tubuhmu, hanya mama yang bisa merasakan kekuatan netral pengendali waktu_ 'Chronokinesis' _yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Mereka semua menghawatirkanmu chagy, mama tidak memarahimu karna menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong teman-temanmu atau siapapun..mama hanya tidak ingin kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal yang berada di luar nalar, biar mama saja yang melakukannya.."

" tapi ma—"

" Tao, kau bisa melihatnya kembali bukan? Aku yakin kau sudah kembali ke waktu sebelum kau terkapar, aku yakin percuma papamu mencoba menghapus ingatanmu karna kau akan kembali ke waktu itu dengan cepat..kau melihatnya bukan?"

Tao terdiam.  
>Benar yang Heechul katakan, Tao sudah kembali pada hari dimana ia bisa melihat bagaimana kekuatan moster itu menghantam punggungnya. Satu saat Tao menyelamatkan Chen, dan yang satunya saat Tao menyelamatkan Kris. Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Kris menangis untuknya, bagaimana Hangeng , Lay dan Heechul berteriak dari dalam perisai yang Yesung sengaja buat agar tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa keluar dan hanya menjadi penonton pertarungan. Yesung lupa jika kedua anaknya sedang berbelanja di luar wilayah tameng, ia lupa jika Zhoumi sedang mengantar keduanya, dan Yesung lupa kalau Kris pamit untuk mengajak Tao berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.<br>Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Hangeng langsung membawanya berlari kerumah sakit, Tao juga bisa melihat bagaimana Heechul membuat Hangeng dan Lay tertidur hanya untuk beristirahat karna terlalu menghawatirkan dirinya. Tao melihat bagaimana Chen menangis di pelukan eomanya karna begitu khawatir dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Tao melihat bagaimana naga api milik Kris melindungi tubuhnya dari siapapun yang mendekat.

" semua menghawatirkanmu, tanpa terkecuali mama chagy—mama khawatir akan semua hal yang akan kau lakukan nantinya.."

" hiks—mianhe—mianhe—"

" uljima, mama akan selalu bersamamu.."

Setelah merasakan wajah Tao tak lagi terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru menangis, Heechul tersenyum.

" kembalikanlah waktu, dan tidurlah—"

Tao mengangguk dan mengembalikan waktu sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam bekapan Heechul.

" dia tertidur? Aigo~anak papa ini memang seperti panda.."

Tao masih bisa merasakan ciuman lembut di puncak kepalanya, ia bisa merasakan di balik rasa kantuk yang menguasainya, betapa besar cinta dari seorang Hangeng.

" dia bodoh sepertimu!"

" tidak apa, karna dia anakku dan anakmu.."

" bodoh!"

Heechul tersenyum saat Hangeng mencium keningnya untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil keluarganya.

" dan yeoja cantik bak Cinderella ini mencintai pangeran Hangeng yang tampan.."

" aigo~ papa kenapa kau menggoda mama terus? Tao bisa terbangun—"

Hangeng menoleh pada Lay yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Ia menoleh kearah Suho yang hanya menggeleng setelah mengangguk hormat padanya.

" kalau aku menggodamu, namja yang di sampingmu akan membuatku tergulung ombak di laut..kau kan tau papamu yang tampan ini tidak jago berenang.."

" papa?!"

Heechul dan Hangeng tertawa melihat Lay dan Suho sama-sama salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Kibum membantu Kris untuk menggunakan pakaiannya setelah menerima perawatan dari Teukie dan Zhoumi yang telah pergi. Ya mereka sengaja membawa Kris keluar dari ruang inapnya bersama Tao untuk mengobati Kris, mereka tidak ingin Tao mengetahui kekuatan mereka dan menganggap Tao tidak tau apa-apa.

" Kris—"

Siwon duduk setelah membantu Kibum merapikan pakaian Kris.

" tentang kekuatan barumu, apa kau melatihnya?"

Kris menggeleng.

" aku tidak begitu menyadarinya, hanya saja—seperti tertarik keluar saat aku bersama dengan namja itu.."

" namja?"

" dongsaeng Lay—"

Siwon dan Kibum masih mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu Kris masih menganggap Tao namja?

" dia namja yang tangguh, aku sungguh tidak tau mengapa seakan-akan naga di dalam tubuhku bisa tunduk padanya..apa karna aku menganggapnya sebagai namdongsaengku?"

" sepertinya anakmu harus kau masukkan ke psikiater.."

Kibum menggeleng meninggalkan suami dan anaknya.

" psikiater? Ada apa denganku?"

Tanya Kris.  
>Siwon menggeleng, ia tidak terlalu ingin mengikuti tingkah Kibum dan anaknya yang sama sekali mirip jika sedang bingung atau kesal.<p>

" Kris, apa kau merasakan sesuatu saat bersama Zitao?"

Pertanyaan dingin Siwon membuat Kris menoleh. Kris yang melihat papanya menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh kini mulai berfikir, ia tau Siwon pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" tidak ada, hanya perasaan ingin melindungi dan menyayangi..itu saja..wae?"

" kau mencintainya?"

" mwo? Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mencintai namja?"

Siwon mendesah, ia berdiri.

" sepertinya Kibum benar, kau memang butuh psikater untuk membantu jalannya otakmu.."

" Mwo?"

Kris memandang Siwon yang berjalan mendekati pintu. Entah mengapa kali ini ia ingin sekali menanyakan satu hal yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

" papa—"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

" kalau benar aku menyukai Zitao yang notabene namja apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan membunuhku? Apa kau akan melarangku mencintai namja?"

" akan papa carikan psikiater untuk memeriksamu.."

Jawaban tidak mengenakan yang sama sekali tidak Kris inginkan.

" kenapa aku menanyakannya? Apa benar aku menyukai Tao? Aiss—ingat dia namja Kris! Tapi dia—"

Ahirnya Kris bergulingan tanpa arah mencoba memikirkan kata-kata kedua orang tuanya.

" sepertinya aku butuh psikiater..ya memang—apa aku harus bertemu dengan Shindong sonsaenim? Ah! Ini sangat memalukan jika aku benar menyukai seorang namja..dan lagi papa dan mama pasti akan menolak habis-habisan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Zitao..AGHHH!"

' CKLEK' suara pintu terbuka menghentikan acara guling-gulingan Kris, namja tampan itu menoleh pada dua yeoja yang masuk.

" kau kenapa Kris? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Kris menggeleng dan memasang wajah cool yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada dua orang chingunya.

" aku dengar dari Kibum-mama dia menyumpahimu untuk masuk konsultasi dengan psikiater? Wae?"

Suara Lay membuat Kris menoleh kearah yeoja berdimple yang sedang mencatat rekap medis miliknya, Xiumin membantu dan tersenyum. Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Kris, hanya sebuah helaan nafas berat yang kini menyapa pendengaran Xiumin dan Lay.

" Lay, kau pernah memarahiku saat aku mendekati Zitao bukan? Apa alasanmu saat itu? Apa karna Zitao namja? Atau kekuatan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhku?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Lay menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh pada Kris yang entah mengapa kini terlihat begitu serius.

" kalau aku mengatakan keduanya? Apa kau akan melepaskan dongsaengku?"

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

" kalau aku mengatakan keduanya? Apa kau akan melepaskan dongsaengku?"

Ucapan Lay membuat dadaku bergemuruh, entah mengapa seperti ada ledakan besar yang menyakitkan di dadaku meski tidak semenyakitkan saat penyakitku kumat. Aku terdiam membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kami bertiga.

" apa Luhan mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku menyukai Zitao? Apa—"

" tsk! Tidak perlu menunggu Luhan-ge mengatakannya, kami langsung bisa melihatnya..sebenarnya ingin sekali aku memisahkan kalian berdua, ingin sekali menyembunyikan Zitao di tempat yang tidak bisa kau temui—tapi, Zitao adalah Zitao, dia dongsaengku. Aku hafal sifat manjanya pada semua orang, aku hafal bagaimana ia akan terpukul saat kehilangan seseorang—"

Aku menatap Lay, ia tersenyum.

" sejak aku memarahimu, semua berahir. Wu Yi Fan –ge, aku titip dongsaengku.."

" kau merestui kami? Meski dia dan aku sama-sama namja? Kau gila?!"

Lay menatapku kesal, entah mengapa pandangan lembut itu berubah drastic.

" memang benar kata Kibum mama, kau butuh psikater.."

Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan Xiumin yang masih setia memasang perban di tangan kiriku. Ku lihat kearah Xiumin, ia tersenyum begitu manis namun tidak semanis biasanya.

" apa tanganmu sudah baikan?"

" eoh? Ah—gwacana.."

Satu hal yang tidak begitu aku sukai dari yeoja yang menjadi sepupuku ini adalah bagaimana dia menyimpan rapat segala perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan tidak banyak dari teman-teman kami yang tau tentangnya tidak terkecuali Luhan. Ya meski namja itu bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang namun namja jelmaan rusa gurun itu tidak bisa membaca perasaan seorang wanita kecuali mamanya dan mungkin orang yang ia cintai.

" apa harus aku memukul rusa gurun itu?"

" aiss, sudahlah jangan memperpanjang masalah—terlebih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kita membutuhkan kekompakan untuk melawan monster itu.."

Aku ingat, monster buruk rupa yang melawanku dan berhasil membuat Zitao berada di ujung ajalnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku berpikir sejenak apa aku akan menjadi monster seperti itu?

" Min—"

" hemm"

" –saat aku tidak lagi terkendali panah aku dengan ini –"

Ku keluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul jam pasir, ku buka bandul itu dan mengambil sebuah kristal bening dengan warna merah metallic di dalamnya. Panjangnya tidak lebih dari 4 centi dengan diameter 0,5 centi dan ketajaman yang menyerupai mata busur yang runcing. Xiumin terbelalak.

" Ya! Darimana kau mendapatkan benda seperti ini? Dan—"

" papa bilang Heechul ajumma yang memberikan padaku saat kami pindah, sambil berpesan agar aku menjaganya karna benda itu yang bisa meredam kenakalanku. Dulu aku tidak begitu paham dan menganggap ajumma hanya main-main dan mengancam namun setelah di SMA aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bandul itu dan ya kau ingat bagaimana hancurnya sekolah saat tiba-tiba benda itu tak lagi di tanganku.."

Xiumin menatapku tidak percaya.

" lalu—jika ini di tanganku, kau?"

" aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terpancing, aku akan berusaha untuk tenang meski monster itu datang lagi nantinya.."

" Kris kau membutuhkan ini!"

" Min-ah, aku tidak mau memakainya lagi—aku tidak mau, karna saat aku memakainya kekuatanku terkunci! Aku—aku—aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ku sayangi"

Wajah Zitao terlintas di mataku, saat ia tersenyum, saat ia menyelamatkanku. Semua bagaikan momok yang menghantuiku.

" kk—kkau?"

" sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Zitao.."

" Kris—"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada Xiumin yang kini seakan ingin memelukku, apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Mungkin saja, mencintai namja bukanlah hal yang bisa di akui dengan lantang. Tapi jika itu Zitao? Aku akan mengakuinya.

" aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kalian—"

Ucapku lirih, entah apa yang ku pikirkan hingga aku bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah ku ketahui muncul dari mana. Seperti kata-kata itu tersimpan begitu rapi hingga akupun tidak menyadari arti kata-kata yang aku ucapkan. Aku memang tidak main-main dengan ucapanku dan aku yakin ini tulus dari dasar hatiku.

"—untuk tidak melibatkan Zitao dalam takdir aneh yang kita miliki.."

Ku pandangi Xiumin yang kini menatapku, ia menyentuh kepalaku pelan layaknya seorang mama. Ya tidak dapat aku pungkiri jika sentuhannya mirip dengan sentuhan mama saat aku benar-benar tak tau lagi ingin melakukan apa karna kekuatanku. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, bahkan aku tidak begitu dekat dengan dongsaeng Xiumin itu. Hanya saja setiap kali aku atau Xiumin sedang ada masalah ia pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari keanehan kami, mungkin radar _sister complex_ miliknya berkerja begitu baik.

"—aku salah, bahkan saat Lay memohon padaku untuk menjauhi dongsaengnya aku tak melakukan apapun, Min-ah bisakah kau katakan apa yang harus aku perbuat? Bisakah kau katakan kesalahan besar yang bisa membuatku meninggalkan Zitao, a—ku—a—"

Xiumin menarik kepalaku dalam pelukannya, terasa dingin dan menyejukkan.

" tidak, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Zitao begitu saja—demi apapun kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Zitao, kau sudah melibatkannya dengan takdirmu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan kecuali tetap menjaga dan melindunginya, aku yakin monster itu akan kembali dan aku juga yakin dia sudah mengetahui tentang keadaan kita dan Zitao akan menjadi umpan yang baik untuk memancing kita. Kau harus melindungi Zitao bersama kami, karna Lay tidak mungkin bisa melindunginya seperti kau melindunginya.."

Aku mengangguk.

"—hanya saja—bisakah aku percaya padamu? Bisakah kau menjaga cinta milikmu hanya untuk jadi milikmu?"

Tidak mengerti akan gumanan Xiumin, aku menatap wajahnya yang kini terlihat murung.

" mak—"

" bisakah kau tidak menuntut Zitao lebih dari seorang dongsaeng? Sebelum semua terlambat—bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

" apa maksudmu?"

Xiumin menatap mataku dengan pandangan yang serius, aku yakin akan ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus memikirkannya matang-matang jika pandangan mata Xiumin sudah seperti itu.

" dia manusia biasa, dia—kau ingat saat monster itu meledak setelah menebas punggungmu?"

Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu? Dan lagi siapa yang tidak mengingat kejadian yang hampir membuat Zitao terbunuh?

" kau ingat? Sebelumnya, monster itu meminum darah Chen yang ada di pedangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama ia lakukan pada darah milikmu yang ada di pedangnya—"

" Xiumin! Jangan bilang darahku—"

Dia mengangguk!

.

.

**.**

**#NORMAL**

.

.

Tao sudah mulai bisa berjalan-jalan setelah seminggu lebih ia merengek untuk bisa keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Suasana rumah sakit memang begitu lengang, Tao tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ia temui.

" punggungku akan semakin sakit jika aku hanya berdiam diri di ranjang pesakitan itu huhuhuuuhhu"

Guman Tao pelan.  
>Tao berjalan perlahan menggunakan tiang infuse menjadi sandarannya jika ia lelah. Tao tersenyum saat menemukan ide dengan tiang infuse miliknya yang ternyata berguna itu.<p>

" tidak apa lah—ini akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa keluar lebih pagi.."

Suasana pagi terasa begitu melegakan, dimana embun pagi masih menempel di dedaunan dan lihatlah kabut lembut yang masih melingkupi daratan kota seoul. Tao tersenyum memandang pemandangan yang sudah beberapa lama tidak ia lihat, Tao menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang menyapa paginya.  
>Suara derap langkah membuyarkan angan indahnya tentang udara pagi beberapa waktu tadi. Beberapa waktu suara itu mulai lenyap dan keheningan menyapa Tao kembali hingga suasana beberapa langkah mendekati tempat ia duduk. Tao bisa merasakannya, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal dan Tao hanya bisa berdiam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Kekuatan lain yang Tao tidak akan salah untuk mengingatnya, bagaimanapun kekuatan yang saat ini ia rasakan adalah kekuatan yang sama seperti kekuatan yang membuatnya masih mendekam di rumah sakit. Tao menutup matanya, ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan apapun, jangankan untuk lari-untuk bernafaspun Tao tidak berani.<p>

"—tinggalkan aku disini!"

" ta—"

" TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Suara dengan nada tinggi itu sontak membuat Tao berjengit kaget, Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang namja berambut PINK sedang menatap beberapa orang dengan jas dan pakaian ala FBI. Tidak menunggu bentakan untuk yang ke dua kalinya, ke lima namja dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berlari meninggalkan namja berambut pink yang duduk di kursi roda.

" ah—maaf jika aku mengganggumu.."

" eh?"

Namja itu mengalihkan arah kursi rodanya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

" anu—eum, gwacana—kau mau pergi?"

" aku tidak mau mengganggumu.."

" hehehe—aniya, silahkan—aku tidak terganggu kok.."

Keduanya duduk ditaman yang sama, membiarkan suasana hening dengan iringan beberapa dokter atau perawat yang hilir mudik untuk merawat pasien-pasiennya. Tao pun lebih memilih diam, ia masih merasakan kekuatan yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia abaikan, Tao menutup matanya untuk lebih bisa mengawasi keadaan dengan mata batinnya.

" kau—"

" eh?"

Jantung Tao bergemuruh dengan cepat saat tiba-tiba merasakan tatapan tajam dari namja berkursi roda yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya. Mata Tao membulat sempurna antara takut dan kaget..

" yeppoh—"

" heh? Ngg—"

" ne, kau yeppoh—"

Seakan tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya sendiri, Tao harus bisa mengendalikan rona merah yang siap menjalar di pipinya ketika tangan namja itu menyentuh perlahan pipi cubbynya.

" a—a-a—pa –ya—ng—ka-u—"

" tenang saja, naneun—"

.

.

_Apakah aku harus mengatakan identitas asliku? Kalau dia tau aku anak dari penguasa korea –eum sebaiknya jangan, nanti saja sepertinya dia sangat manis—_

_._

_._

" naneun—Zhen Xiao Long tapi kau bisa memanggilku So Ryung, Jung So Ryung adalah nama koreaku..ehehe"

Namja tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya tidak jelas, yang jelas So Ryung sedang mensyukuri nasibnya masuk ke rumah sakit.

" kau orang cina?"

So Ryung mengangguk.

" ah, senang bertemu denganmu Xi—"

" panggil aku So Ryung atau Ryungsoo haha kalau tidak keberatan panggil saja aku Ryungie gege, sepertinya kau masih lebih muda dariku.."

Tao mengangguk.

" kau?"

" eh?"

" namamu?"

" aku Hu—"

" MY BABY PANDAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Lay memutuskan ucapan Tao, Tao menoleh dan mendapati Lay sedang berkacak pinggang di koridor sambil menatap kesal kearahnya. Melihat bagaimana expresi Lay, Tao langsung berdiri.

" anu—aku pergi dulu, Ryung-ge"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk Tao berlari tertatih menuju Lay yang langsung menghampirinya.

" ais, jangan lari-lari kau akan sakit nanti—"

Wanti-wanti Lay masih terdengar lirih di telinga Ryungso, namja tampan itu tersenyum.

" My baby panda? Eum—cukup menarik"

Guman Ryungso.

.

.

.

Hangeng tersenyum menyambut putri bungsunya di kediaman Park.

" papaa!"

" aigo—kau sudah sembuh? Mianhe, papa jarang menjengukmu—"

Hangeng memeluk Tao dengan kasih sayang, membuat Heechul menggeleng. Lay dan Heechul membantu membawakan barang-barang kekamar yang Tao pakai sebagai kamarnya. Keduanya membiarkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu saling mesra-mesraan karna memang Tao dan Hangeng adalah orang yang satu tipe jika sudah bertemu akan melupakan Lay atau Heechul.

" Zitao—"

Tao menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia mendapati seorang namja dengan surai emas tengah berjalan tertatih sambil mendekatinya. Ya Kris harus mengulangi rasa sakit yang ia alami karna bongkahan es yang tadi pagi ia buat untuk melawan Xiumin sebagai lawan latihan dan pada ahirnya bongkahan itu kembali menyerang dan menggores kaki indahnya.

" gege?! Gege—apa gege sa—"

" hehe, gege tidak apa, hanya tadi salah injak hehe..kau sudah baikan? Mianhe, mereka tidak mengijinkanku keluar rumah setelah aku disini.."

Kris memeluk Tao sekilas dan tersenyum.

" kau mau langsung istirahat atau jalan-jalan? Tapi gege tidak menjanjikan bisa keluar dari halaman rumah hehe..mereka pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya.."

" baiklah, kajja! Aku sudah merasa baikan, tapi gege? Bukannya masih sakit?"

Kris tersenyum langsung menggenggam tangan Tao tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Hangeng, Heechul dan Lay.

" sudah sana pergi, awas kalau kau tidak mengembalikan anakku sebelum petang!"

Ucap Heechul sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

" mama/chagy!"

" biarkan saja, lagi pula kalau anak naga itu tidak mengembalikannya aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya.."

Kris tersenyum langsung pamit dan membawa Tao dalam gandenganya. Keduanya berjalan menikmati taman keluarga Chanyeol dengan wajah yang merona, keduanya berjalan tanpa mengetahui debaran jantung masing-masing.

" Tao—gomapta"

" untuk apa ge?"

" untuk menyelamatkanku dan untuk semuanya.."

Tao tersenyum sambil menyematkan anak rambutnya ketelinga. Dan dengan reflex Kris membantunya membuat Tao benar-benar tersipu malu.

" gege—"

" kau terlihat manis—"

Kris tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk membuat rona wajah Tao semakin merona, tanpa Tao sadari Kris sudah menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir peach milik Tao, membuat yeoja manis itu harus mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari sesuatu menggigit bibirnya dan ketika ia membuka mulut, ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni di dalam mulutnya.

" eumpp—eugh"

Leguhan Tao membuat Kris semakin bernafsu untuk memperdalam ciumannya hingga ia menyadari bau darah Kris langsung melepaskan Tao.

" Ta—"

Tao terengah-engah menyeka bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membengkak dan memerah dengan sempurna. Terdapat lelehan saliva dan sedikit darah di sudut bibir Tao.

" mi—mian"

.

.

" _kau ingat? Sebelumnya, monster itu meminum darah Chen yang ada di pedangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama ia lakukan pada darah milikmu yang ada di pedangnya—"_

" _jangan pernah bertukar cairan apapun dengannya..terlebih darah! Baik Zitao atau kau, aku tidak bisa menjamin siapa yang akan meledak duluan—"_

_._

_._

Ingatan Kris tentang kata-kata Xiumin membuat Kris mengutuk kebodohannya.

" mian—aku—"

Tao hanya mengangguk.  
>Setelah Kris mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya ia langsung membantu Tao untuk membersihkan darah yang ada disudut bibirnya.<p>

" sudah sore, kajja! Aku tidak mau Heechul mama memarahiku karna telat mengembalikanmu.."

" haha, gege takut dengan mamaku?"

" bukannya takut, hanya saja mendengar dia akan mengulitiku –aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengusiknya.."

Tao tertawa riang mendengar ocehan Kris tentang mamanya membuat suasana semakin cair. Bagaimana Heechul begitu menyeramkan untuk namja seukuran Kris yang dilihat dari manapun akan membunuh siapapun yang mengusiknya dalam sekali hembusan nafas. Hingga keduanya tiba di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park.

" Tao—"

" ne—ge? Waeyo?"

" sabtu depan—eum—maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Ucap Kris lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan namun bisa terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Tao.

" sabtu?"

" kau ada acara kalau begitu ak—"

" baiklah ge! Tao mau—tapi ketaman bermain ya ge? Tao pingin kesana.."

Kris menatap senang kearah Tao dan mengangguk membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

" EHEM!"

Suara deheman yang di buat-buat membuat Kris melepas pelukannya pada Tao dan meringis melihat Heechul sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumah.

" kau telat 5 menit Wu!"

" mian, aku—"

" sudahlah, kali ini kau ku maafkan! Cepat mandi dan kembali langsung ke ruang makan.."

Kris mengangguk dan meninggalkan Tao dan Heechul di ambang pintu. Tao cekikikan melihat bagaimana Kris langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melihat Heechul.

" Tao—"

" ne, ma?"

" kau menyukai Wufan?"

" eh?"

Heechul mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Tao, ia bisa melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Tao dan bagaimana anak gadisnya tengah menahan salah tingkah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" ah~ mama tau.."

" ma—"

" MAMAAAAA!"

Suara Lay lagi-lagi memutus ucapan Tao. Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

.

" _Lord.._"

" bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

" dia sedang sibuk dengan seseorang.."

" hyungnya?"

" sedang berlatih untuk melaksanakan rencana berikutnya.."

" heem dia memang bisa diandalkan..hahahhahahaha bantu dia!"

" siap _lord_!"

.

.

Tao tersenyum memandangi pantulan diri pada cermin di hadapannya.

" kau mau kencan dengan Kris-ge?"

Tanya yeoja cantik dengan rambut seindah warna _wine_, yeoja itu duduk memandangi Tao yang sibuk tersenyum didepan cermin.

" noona tau?"

" aigo~~ Tao, panggil aku eoni! Ba-ek-hyu-n e-on-nie"

" itu susah!"

" ck, sudahlah..terserah kau, yang jelas gara-gara kau memanggilku noona kau membuat Kris harus bolak-balik psikiater kemarin.."

Tao menoleh kearah yeoja yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" aku jujur! Sampai saat ini Kris menganggapmu namja lho—"

Tambah Chen yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama dengan Lay, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Ke empatnya langsung menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun yang langsung bermanja-manja di samping Xiumin.

" kau mau kencan dengan tampilan ala BOY BAND?"

Tanya Lay tidak percaya.

" wae? Aku nyaman dengan ini! Lagian bukannya aku mirip dengan Jaejong hyung dari DBSK?"

" oh—thanks god! Hufffttt hahahhahahahaeumpppttt"

Baekhyun dan Chen mencoba menutup mulut mereka sendiri saat mendengar kepolosan dari Tao.

" aigo—uri panda, kau polos sekali"

Kyungsoo mengusap keningnya, bagaimanapun ia tidak menyadari jika tampilan Tao memang mirip dengan tampilan Jaejong DBSK di dalam salah satu MV yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat ada di Laptop kesayangan Tao. Rambut yang sudah di cat putih menunjukkan bagaimana manisnya Tao dengan kuncir yang tidak mencukupi untuk mengikat bagian depan rambutnya hingga menyisakan rambut tipis di samping wajah panda Tao. Pakaian kasual, kaos neck 'V' berwarna putih namun tidak sampai menunjukkan belahan dada Tao dengan jaket kebesaran yang bisa Lay katakan sebagai mantel jika Xiumin atau Kyungsoo yang memakainya. Jaket berbentuk badan panda yang membuat Tao Nampak benar-benar imut begitulah yang Chen katakan saat memutari tubuh Tao. Jangan lupakan jeans hitam yang berpadu dengan sepatu kets sederhana yang sedikit panjang seperti boots dengan hiasan rantai-rantai kecil di sekitaran saku celana membuat Tao mirip dengan artis namja yang sedang _fasion show_ di jalan atau_ chtwalk_.

" ganti pakaianmu!"

" sirioh!"

" aiiss, paling tidak tunjukan sisi manismu dengan rok atau celana mini gitu.."

Pikiran Baekhyun langsung membuat Tao melebarkan matanya tidak setuju.

" ANDWEEE!"

Cepat-cepat Tao menyambar tasnya meninggalkan ke 5 yeoja yang menertawainya. Di luar Kris berjalan kearahnya.

.

.

_Tao terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu heem..meski ingin menunjukan sifat manly miliknya tapi kalau jaket yang ia kenakan adalah jaket itu—malah membuatnya menjadi imut.._

_._

_._

" kajja! Sebelum 5 makluk di kamarku membuatku seperti badut!"

" lho?"

Tao menggandeng tangan Kris kuat-kuat.  
>Suasana taman bermain terlihat sangat ramai, Tao bermain dengan riang di ikuti dengan Kris yang tidak berhenti berguman. Mengagumi Tao yang tengah bermain dan tertawa riang mencoba semua permainan yang ada.<p>

" Waaah—gege! Ini indah!"

Pekik Tao saat berada di posisi puncak ketika menaiki bianglala. Sebuah roda besar yang berputar dan menunjukkan keindahan kota seoul dengan pemandangan lain berupa pantai yang jauh jika di tempuh menggunakan kendaraan.

" Tao—"

" hem?"

Kris memutar tubuh Tao paksa saat tidak mendapati Tao menatap dirinya dan lebih memilih pemandangan diluar bianglala. Tao mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya saat wajahnya tidak lagi memiliki jarak dengan wajah Kris. Bahkan Tao sudah bisa mendengar dan merasakan deru nafas Kris yang menyapanya hingga Tao bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan kekar Kris menekan tengkuknya agar ciumannya pada Tao lebih dalam lagi.

" eughh—"

Tak ada lagi jarak yang bisa memisahkan keduanya, Kris semakin tergoda dengan tubuh Tao hingga ia mencium Tao semakin dalam menghisap bibir Tao menurun ke leher jenjang Tao yang sudah terekspos sempurna. Jangan lupakan tangan kiri Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di wilayah terlarang Tao.

" eughh—geehhh"

Bagaimana Tao tidak mendesah? Bagaimana wajah Tao tidak merona saat seseorang menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana yang ia kenakan? Bagaimana wajah Tao bisa menahan geli saat tangan itu mulai mengusap perlahan belahan tubuh bagian belakang miliknya? Di tambah dengan ciuman membabi buta yang Kris lakukan untuk mengekspose bibir dan lehernya secara bergantian. Ciuman bertambah panas saat Kris berhasil membuat Tao mendesahkan namanya-nama Kris!-  
>Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi Kris buat untuk mengurung Tao dalam kekangannya kini bergerak bebas di bergelangan tubuh ramping Tao. Berputar menyentuh perut Tao dan seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda saat tangan kekar Kris menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian atas perut Tao, Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Tao yang kini sudah berantakan.<p>

" ge—"

" neo! Neoh yeojaya?!"

Bentak Kris yang sukses membuat Tao berjengit kaget.

" kau perempuan?! Kau membohongiku?! Kau menipuku?! BRENGSEK!"

Kris menyentak pundak Tao hingga Tao terbentur dinding bianglala yang sedari tadi masih berputar.

" kau!? AGH!"

Dengan kasar Kris melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Tao.

" bereskan dandananmu, kita pulang!"

" ge—"

Setelah menunggu setengah putaran ahirnya Kris dan Tao bisa keluar dari bianglala, tidak ada lagi tangan kekar Kris yang akan menuntun Tao yang ada hanya Kris yang berjalan menjauh meniggalkan Tao yang berjalan di belakangnya. Setelah tiba di tempat yang sedikit sepi Kris membalik badannya dan dengan cepat mencengkram lengan Tao hingga Tao berjengit kaget.

" KAU! Kenapa kau membohongiku?! Apa aku tampak lucu di hadapanmu eoh?! Puas membuatku seperti ini eoh?!"

Tao menggeleng, ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan bahasa korea yang Kris katakan dengan cepat. Yang Tao tau adalah Kris amat marah padanya untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Tao ketahui sebabnya kecuali tadi ia menggunakan kalimat bahasa mandarin. Hingga air mata Tao mengalir dengan indahnya membasahi pipi mungilnya.

" cih, kau menangis? Untuk seorang pembohong aku tidak perduli padamu!"

Kris melepas cengkramannya dan berbalik badan.

.

.

_Apa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini penyakit sialan ini menghampiriku?!_

_._

_._

Kris berjalan menjauh, ia tidak ingin Tao melihat bagaimana tersiksanya ia dengan rasa sakit di dada yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dan lagi, saat ini ia benar-benar sedang kesal entah karna apa—yang jelas ia sedang terombang ambing dengan kenyataan yang ia dapati saat di bianglala tadi.

" AKKKKHH!"

Pekikan yang Kris tau dari Tao membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Kris tidak ingin menoleh, ia tidak ingin tampak lemah di hadapan Tao.

" jangan pernah mencoba menarik simpatiku—"

" GEGE! TOLONG!—AGGHHH!KYAAAA"

Suara pekikan Tao terasa begitu nyata, namun Kris tetaplah Kris yang keras kepala.

" itu sia-sia HUANG ZITAO!"

Bentak Kris.

" ge—"

Suara lemah Tao, berahir berbarengan dengan sakit di dada Kris. Kris menatap dadanya sekilas, ia tersenyum lega karna penyakitnya berangsur menghilang, dengan sedikit senyum ia membalik badannya dan—

" Tao?!Zitao!"

Tidak ada, bahkan belum semenit Kris membentak Tao namun ia tidak menemukan satu tandapun tentang Tao.

" TAO! HUANG ZI TAO! Jangan membuat gege semakin marah padamu!"

Teriakan Kris hanya di anggap angin lalu. Tao tidak ada di manapun, hingga malam Kris mengitari seluruh kawasan taman hiburan namun tidak menemukan Tao dimanapun.  
>Kris berlari menuju kamar Tao dan mendapati kamar Tao tidak berpenghuni.<p>

" Kris? Kau sudah kembali? Bersiaplah menerima omelan Lay—mana Tao? Lay mencemaskan keadaan dongsaengnya.."

" Zitao? Zitao belum kembali?!"

Tanya Kris kaget, kini ia menyentak tubuh Suho membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu kaget ( kekuatan Kris memang mengerikan—setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Suho ).

" apanya yang kembali? Bukannya seharian ini kau bersamanya?"

" ZITAO! ZITAO!"

Sesak, itulah yang Kris dapatkan saat tidak menemukan Tao di rumah megah dengan luas beberapa hektar milik keluarga Chanyeol. Beberapa lama mencari ahirnya seluruh penghuni rumah panic tidak terkecuali kedua orang tua Kris. Luhan dan Kangin berkonsentrasi mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan Tao namun tidak ada tanda-tanda.

" Zitao—hiks—Tao—"

Lay terisak di pelukan Hangeng bersama Heechul.

" kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Zitao—kau yang akan ku bunuh WU YI FAN!"

Ancam Kibum.

" bummy sudahlah, Kris ti—"

" eoni jangan membela anak tidak tau diri ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia WU FANKU!"

Semua orang tau apa yang terjadi dengan kedua insane itu sebelum Tao menghilang. Keadaan benar-benar kacau, Yesung dan Chanyeol berlarian mencari dimana Tao dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan api milik mereka namun tetap saja tidak menemukan hasil.

.

.

Ryungso merasa bosan dengan keadaan rumah megah miliknya dan berjalan-jalan memutari halaman rumahnya. Rasa bosannya terabaikan saat mendapati beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan membopong seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

" panda?"

.

.

.

.

See You next Chapter

**Mianhe untuk Chapter ini yang tertunda hehehe**

**Mianhe juga untuk yang mengharap konflik benar-benar keren karna saya tidak begitu dapat untuk membuat konflik yang keren hehe**

**Sekali lagi mianhe untuk sembarangan mengubah dan menggunakan nama member TASTY hehehe ( setelah melihat kedekatan mereka dengan EXO :) )**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**_

_**Pairing :**_

_**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**_

_**Feat**_

_**SUPER JUNIOR All member**_

_"**RYUNGSO?"**_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

.

Lay terisak di pelukan Hangeng bersama Heechul.

" kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Zitao—kau yang akan ku bunuh WU YI FAN!"

Ancam Kibum.

" bummy sudahlah, Kris ti—"

" eoni jangan membela anak tidak tau diri ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia WU FANKU!"

Semua orang tau apa yang terjadi dengan kedua insane itu sebelum Tao menghilang. Keadaan benar-benar kacau, Yesung dan Chanyeol berlarian mencari dimana Tao dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan api milik mereka namun tetap saja tidak menemukan hasil.

.

.

Ryungso merasa bosan dengan keadaan rumah megah miliknya dan berjalan-jalan memutari halaman rumahnya. Rasa bosannya terabaikan saat mendapati beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan membopong seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

" panda?"

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh pada rumah megah di kawasan incheon, terlihat begitu damai dan terlalu besar untuk di huni beberapa bahkan hingga puluhan orang. Tapi di balik ketenangan itu tersimpan banyak misteri yang tidak pernah akan terpecahkan.

" Ryungso—"

" Oh? Hai! Hyung—"

Seorang namja dengan pakaian casual dan mantel tebal berwarna coklat senada dengan scraff yang melilit leher datang menghampiri. Seorang namja yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ryungso, wajah dan tubuh yang nyaris sama hanya di bedakan dengan garis wajah yang lebih tegas di bandingkan dengan Ryungso. Namja itu berlutut di depan Ryungso yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

" kau sudah baikan? Bagaimana harimu?"

" membosankan! Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan tapi orang-orang sialan itu membuatku malas melakukan apapun!"

Ryungdae tersenyum, melihat bagaimana kelakuan namja yang mirip dengannya itu tengah menatap kesal pada beberapa orang yang sedang berjaga di sekelilingnya. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika Ryungso adalah pembangkang yang hanya akan luluh dengan dirinya, perlahan Ryungdae mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa centi di depan wajah Ryungso.

" orang yang kau cari—apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Ryungso mengerutkan keningnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

" oh! Iya kemarin—aku melihat anak buahmu membawa seseorang, nuguya?"

" yang mana—?"

" panda! Seseorang mirip panda—"

Sedikit berfikir, Ryungdae duduk di samping saudaranya.

" tidak biasanya kau menanyakan seseorang padaku, kau ingin bermain?"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kata-kata Ryungdae, itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Ryungso. Ryungdae adalah seorang namja tegas yang akan memberikan segalanya untuk saudaranya, ingat 'APAPUN!'. Tangan namja tampan itu beralih mengusap pipi tirus namja di sampingnya.

" jangan bermain dengannya—dia bukan kelas kita, dan lagi-aku tidak ingin wajah tampanku ini ternoda dengan air mata—"

Ryungdae mengusap lembut, bahkan hampir terasa seperti gelitikan saat tangannya berada di pipi tirus namja yang sedikit lebih terlihat manis.

" kalau begitu kau tidak akan melihatku lagi bukan?"

Nada dingin itu membuat Ryungdae mendesah. Ia berdiri dan memberikan kunci—

" baiklah, Ryungie—pergilah kekamarku, dia ada disana! Tapi ingat, jangan pernah melepaskannya"

Sekilas namja yang dari tadi duduk itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ryungdae. Setelah memberikan kejutan untuk hyungnya, Ryungso berjalan menelusuri lorong yang memisahkan rumah megah miliknya dengan sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar terdalam. Sebuah jalan dengan beberapa pintu rahasia dan penjagaan yang lumayan ketat.

" apa yang membuat namja panda itu bisa berhubungan dengan Ryungdae hyung? Bukankah urusan mereka hanya dengan pemilik kekuatan?"

Guman Ryungso.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap datar kearah Kris yang saat ini tengah mengerang, membiarkan semuanya panic karna suara erangan Kris benar-benar terasa dan berefek pada pemilik kekuatan lain.

" aiss, di saat seperti ini kenapa dia sakit?"

Tanya Kibum.

" –bummie, apa anakmu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang penyakitnya?"

" molla, yang aku tahu Kris terlihat normal dan wajar. Heechul eoni, bagaimana dengan Zitao? Apa mereka berhasil menemukannya?"

" belum ada tanda-tanda"

Kibum menghadap Heechul hormat seakan ia ingin berlutut di hadapan yeoja pemilik kekuatan yang bisa membuat siapapun tertidur itu.

" sudahlah—"

" AGHH!"

Erangan Kris membuat beberapa pemilik kekuatan seakan tercekik kekuatan mereka sendiri. Bagaimanapun Kekuatan Kris membuat mereka semua terlihat seperti orang-orang tanpa kendali, Heechul melihat bagaimana Chanyeol harus membakar sesuatu meski ia tidak ingin atau kekuatan Henry yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat masakan mereka gosong saat memasak. Semua kekuatan yang bersangkutan dengan kekuatan Kris terutama yang memiliki kekuatan api harus bersiap untuk menerima imbas dari kekuatan Kris yang benar-benar tidak terkendali.  
>Setelah Heechul membuat Kris tidur, beberapa orang yang ada di kamar Kris keluar untuk membereskan akibat dari kekuatan tak terkendali milik namja itu. Heechul menatap Kris dengan tatapan bersalah membiarkan air mata yang beberapa hari ia tahan sejak hilangnya Tao meleleh di pipinya. Air mata yang tidak ia tunjukkan kepada suami dan anaknya, air mata yang tidak ingin ia keluarkan untuk menangisi rasa kekhawatiran akan putrid bungsunya. Bagaimanapun Heechul adalah seorang ibu yang akan khawatir tentang keadaan anaknya dan tameng itu luluh ketika melihat Kris yang terbaring karna kekuatannya.<p>

" mianhe Wu Fan—"

Isak Heechul.

" mama—"

Tiba-tiba Lay berlari dan menubruk tubuhnya yang berlutut di depan ranjang Kris.

" mama—"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa Heechul ucapkan selain kata maaf yang bahkan Lay tidak mengerti untuk apa yeoja itu mengatakannya. Hangeng datang memeluk keduanya kedalam pelukannya.

" –Zitao, aku yakin kita akan menemukannya—tenanglah, mungkin saat ini dia sedang merajuk agar Kris mencarinya tapi karna keadaannya seperti ini jadi tidak terkendali.."

Hangeng menunjukan bagaimana keteguhannya sebagai seorang namja yang menjadi kepala keluarga dari keluarga Huang.

" ne, mama! Tenanglah, kita akan menemukan dongsaengku! Aku akan membujuknya aku ak—"

Tiba-tiba Heechul mendapati keadaan sunyi, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"—Zitao—"

Heechul yakin bahwa anak bungsunya sedang menggunakan kekuatannya, ia beranjak dari pelukan Lay dan Hangeng, ia melirik kearah cermin yang ada di kamar Kris.

" semoga saja di tempatnya berada ada kaca atau cermin.."

.

.

.

**# TAO**

.

.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat saat mengerjapkan mata adalah beberapa orang yang mengerumuniku, orang-orang yang memiliki aura pembunuh.

" _Lord!_ Dia sadar—"

Kepalaku tidak bisa memproses cepat namun sekilas bayangan tentang orang yang berjalan kearahku sedang memberiku sesuatu terlintas di mataku.

" biarkan saja, kita akan menahannya untuk memancing sang levitation—dan lagi ia tidak memiliki hal lain kecuali ingatan yang—kalian bisa lihat tadi"

Dia menghilang dengan asap pekat.  
>Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu, pandanganku kabur hingga lagi-lagi aku terkuai tak berdaya.<p>

" –tinggalkan kami berdua!"

" ta—"

" tinggalkan!"

Suara ribut-ribut itu membuatku terbangun. Kini mataku menemukan aku telah berada di ruang berbeda dari pada ruangan tadi, ruanganya yang lebih layak di sebut dengan gua berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Aku menemukan diriku tertidur di sebuah ranjang dengan selimut hangat yang menyelimutiku. Aku tidak bermimpi dan tidak sedang tertidur, aku sadar aku berada dimana.

" panda!"

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada di ambang pintu langsung berlari mendekatiku.

" ah—anyyeong, lama tidak bertemu Huang Zitao—"

Dia tau namaku? Nuguya?

" kau tidak ingat padaku? Ah—pasti karna kecelakaan kemarin kau tidak mengingatku, aku—Ryungso. Kau biasa memanggilku Ryungso oppa—"

Aku tidak akan lupa pada seseorang jika aku terbiasa bersamanya dan lagi—aku tidak memiliki nama Ryungso dalam daftar hidupku.

" aiss—mianhe, karna kesalahanku kau jadi begini—"

Tidak! Ini salah, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.

" kau tidak ingat pada kekasihmu ini? Aku keka—"

.

.

'_berhenti'_

_._

_._

Dan seketika waktu berhenti. Ku coba menatap namja dihadapanku.

"_Control of the time, time is my mine"_

Ku temukan diriku di tengah zaman yang asing. Lagi-lagi aku terdampar pada ingatan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku inginkan dan kali ini aku harus mendalami sebuah kisah masalalu dalam ingatan namja yang mengatakan sebagai kekasihku, oh ayolah siapa yang bisa menipu seorang 'Chronokinesis' ? bahkan jika mencuci otakku beberapa kalipun aku masih bisa mengingat siapa diriku dan masalalu—ah lupakan!—ku arahkan pandanganku pada sebuah adegan yang aku rasa aku belum cukup umur untuk melihatnya. Dengan mudah aku bisa melihat, bagaimana seseorang merubah tatapannya hingga membuat waktu berhenti, suasana tiba-tiba berubah mencekam ( apa dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku? ). Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang yang tengah terisak menatap jelas bagaimana dua orang pemilik kekuatan yang sepertinya aku kenal, aura dan baunya—aku mengenal dengan baik aura kekuatan dasyat yang tengah memadu kasih di atas ranjang berukuran besar, aku sama sekali tidak pernah tau apa pernah pergi ketempat seperti ini atau tidak—mataku terbelalak saat melihat dua orang dengan kekuatan berbeda tengah berada dalam puncak organsm—OMO! Mama akan membunuhku jika dia tau aku melihat adegan rate M untuk 19+ + — apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa dua orang itu mirip sekali Luhan-ge dan Kris-ge?

" hiks.."

Kenapa aku merasakan sakit? Hei, ini sebenarnya apa? Aku terus memperhatikan bagaimana kedua orang itu saling memadu kasih, dan demi apapun setelah aku kembali nanti aku tidak mau bertemu Kris gege untuk beberapa waktu! Sampai otak ku kembali polos—Setelah beberapa waktu aku menyaksikan adegan live rate M itu ahirnya berahir dengan seseorang yang menangis keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya wajahnya familiar— ah sudahlah, nanti saja aku pikirkan—ku arahkan pandanganku pada pemilik kekuatan naga api yang segera membereskan pakaiannya ia terlihat tersenyum pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya

" kau melakukannya dengan baik.."

Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Mereka bukan lagi orang yang tadi beberapa waktu aku lihat! Mereka bukan Kris-ge dan Luhan-ge lagi—aku tidak sedang mengantuk bukan? aku tidak melihat namja tadi sebagai orang yang mirip dengan Kris, perlu menggeleng beberapa kali untuk memastikan.

" tapi Chronokinesis akan cepat tahu.."

" dia tidak akan tahu dengan cepat, dia terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir—sekarang kita nikmati kehancuran penghuni EXplanet..kalaupun Chronokinesis bisa mengetahuinya mereka semua akan lenyap..hahhaha"

Chronokinesis? Apa itu aku? Ah—tidak mungkin.

.

.

Entah dimana lagi aku sekarang, yang jelas aku merasakan bagaimana panas membumi hanguskan beberapa orang—eh? Kenapa aneh? Aku melihat bagaimana wajah-wajah yang amat ku kenal sedang merenggang nyawa! Air mataku mengalir begitu saja, apa ini mimpi?

" _Kev—"_

" _aku akan mengirim mereka ketempat yang indah—mereka akan menemukan takdir mereka disana"_

Dua orang dengan sayap putih itu mengumpulkan 12 kristal dan tersenyum setelah meniup beberapa kali hingga kristal itu hilang. Keduanya lalu pergi menyisahkan aku yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah aku sedang ingin melihat kebenaran siapa Ryungso di dalam hidupku? Lalu apa yang aku dapatkan disini? Ingatan siapa ini?

" –_tipu daya kita belum selesai sampai disini hahahahaha"_

Tawa itu membawaku menghilang.  
>Saat aku membuka mataku lagi-lagi aku harus dihadapkan dengan kehancuran? Ah memang—apa ini? Kenapa mereka lagi? Kenapa aku bisa melihat Lay-jie—dalam versi namja? Dan semuanya.. <em>perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka mengedar layaknya cahaya yang berpencar. Semua tersenyum sambil tetap menutup mata serta mencoba melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa semua terlihat bagaikan kenyataan? Aku bisa melihat Kris gege sedang menatap seseorang, seseorang yang tidak bisa ku lihat dengan jelas siapa itu mereka hanya bisa saling menatap untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindu mereka hingga semuanya memudar dan tidak berbekas. Mereka menghilang? Air mata ini—hiks kenapa takdir mereka jahat?<em>

_" Ya mereka semua lenyap, sesuai dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan para bayi dari kristal itu hidup bahagia. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu sampai aku merasa dendamku telah terbalaskan, dan aku kira sudah cukup untuk menyiksa bayi-bayi itu. Waktu seratusan tahun adalah waktu yang cukup menyenangkan untuk menyiksa bayi-bayi EXplanet" _

_Suara itu, ku lihat cahaya kehitaman yang mulai menunjukkan seseorang._

_" __Lord—"_

_" aku akan meninggalkan bumi, dendamku sudah terbalaskan—"_

_" hanya seperti ini? Shireoh! Kapan kita bisa memiliki kekuatan itu?! Kau menjanjikannya pada kami!"_

_" hahaha—aku menyatukan kalian yang memiliki kekuatan hampir sama dengan Levitation dan __Telekinesis, sudah cukup untuk membangun sebuah planet indah seperti EXplanet jaman dulu, aku akan kembali menemui para pendahuluku dan juga bayi-bayi kristal penjaga EXplanet..karna sesungguhnya aku telah bersama mereka sejak saat EXplanet hancur..berbahagialah anakku—"_

Cahaya hitam itu melebur hingga tidak tersisa. Mata ku tidak bisa tertipu, bahkan haruskah aku berkali-kali menanyakan apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Mereka..

" _apa kau akan menyerah?"_

" _shireoh! Memiliki kekuatan kristal adalah tujuanku!"_

" _bagaimana caranya?"_

" _penyatuan tubuh—"_

Changkam! Kenapa aku harus melihat mereka bergulat seperti itu setelah beberapa orang lenyap? Hiks..

.

.

_" benarkah? Apa mereka memiliki kekuatan itu?"_

_" benar, sekarang tidak ada yang mustahil..bayi-bayi ini akan membuktikan siapa kita!"_

_" semoga saja—"_

.

.

" Zitao—"

Suara itu? Suara mama? Ku buka mataku dan ku dapati mama tersenyum menerjangku. Ia menangis,

" hiks—kenapa kau ada di sini nak? Kajja kita pulang—"

" mama—"

Mama memelukku erat, sepertinya ia tau apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

" mama—"

" kajja, tempatmu bukan disini—ini terlalu berbahaya.."

Tidak! Bukan aku ingin menolak ajakan untuk pulang namun aku merasa ada yang membuatku harus meninggalkan rumah. Aku menggeleng—

" YA! Semuanya khawatir padamu—"

" tidak—aku tidak mau, aku tidak tau.."

" apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak perduli pada papa dan jijiemu? Mereka sangat menghawatirkan keadaanmu! Atau karna Kris?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah mama, Kris? Ada apa dengan Kris-ge?

" mama—Kris-ge, nuguya?"

" YA! Jangan main-main!"

Sungguh aku sedang tidak main-main, siapa Kris-ge? Dan mengapa aku memanggilnya gege? Aku tahu wajahnya, aku tahu siapa orangnya tapi mengapa aku tidak ingat semua tentang dia kecuali itu?

" kau?"

" molla, mereka membuatku melupakan semuanya..salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama persis dengan papa.."

" bagaimana bisa? Lalu kau? Apa saja yang kau lupa?"

Ku ingat-ingat lagi, semua terulang dari hal yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar.

" –kau ingat bagaimana kau menyelamatkan Chen beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Tanya mama, aku mengangguk. Itu adalah tindakan heroic yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku—mengingatnya aku jadi merasa keren.

" kau juga menyelamatkan Yesung? Dan Kris"

" aku tidak menyelamatkan siapapun kecuali Chen-jie dan Yesung ajussi..Kris-ge? Kenapa dengan dia?"

Mama menatapku tidak percaya, aku pun seperti tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Sungguh aneh, aku merasa mengenal Kris-ge tapi aku tidak memiliki kenangan bersamanya. Mama mengusap kepalaku pelan—ia menangis, apa aku terlalu keterlaluan.

" ma—"

" mianhe, jeongmal mianhe—"

" mama—"

Mama terus berbisik meminta maaf bahkan untuk waktu yang lama.

" kau yakin akan disini?"

" mereka akan mencariku dan merasa aneh jika aku ikut pulang..dan lagi aku tidak ingin mereka memaksa masuk kerumah Chanyeol hyung karna mencariku.."

Sedikit ku lihat mama terkekeh, saat seperti itu mama terlihat cantik. Ku peluk tubuh ramping mama, sudah lama aku tidak memeluknya.

" mama, aku mencintai mama, papa dan Lay-jie!"

" heh, sudah jaga dirimu baik-baik dan cepat pulang!"

Setelah mencium pipiku mama pergi meninggalkanku dengan ruang hampa. Aku kembali pada posisiku semula tidak ingin membuat kekacauan dan keheningan semakin menjadi.

'_bergeraklah—'_

" kau tidak ingat pada kekasihmu ini? Aku kekasihmu—Ryungso oppa"

" benarkah?"

" aigo~ manisnya, my baby panda—"

Laki-laki itu mengacak rambut hitamku.  
>Tunggu! Lalu yang aku dapat dari penjelajahan waktu tadi apa? Apa kenyataan aku melupakan kenangan bersama Kris-ge? Atau—<p>

" hyung?"

Sangat sulit untukku mengucapkan oppa, dan itu adalah kenyataan yang paling bisa orang lain sadari. Aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa korea.

" ah?—apa hyung benar-benar mengenaliku?"

Sedikit ku lihat wajah Ryungso-ge menegang, apakah aku terlihat gampang untuk ditipu? Atau aku terlihat seperti boneka panda yang gampang dimainkan? Ku rasa keduanya-bahkan takdir pun mempermainkanku, menyalahkan Yang Kuasa? Ah-bukan itu maksudku..

" kau selalu bodoh memaksa kekasihmu memanggilmu oppa, Xiao—kau melupakan bagaimana keadaannya saat sebelum ia hilang ingatan—"

Mataku tercekat! Apa ini fatamorgana? Apa ini—

.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya, terlihat jelas bagaimana kehampaan yang ia dapatkan. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira dapat membuat kekosongan yang ada dalam dirinya sedikit terisi.

" kau cari siapa? Jangan pernah mengharapkan Zitao ada disini! Karna kebodohanmu kami kehilangan Zitao!"

" APA?"

Xiumin menatap namja itu datar.

" karna kebodohanmu membawa Zitao keluar, karna kebodohanmu tidak menghiraukan dirinya.."

Kris menatap yeoja berambut senada dengan warna wine di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" sekarang cepat bangun dan cari ZITAO!"

Bentak Baekhyun.

" Zi—"

" benar tindakan Lay yang menentang keputusanmu untuk mendekati dongsaengnya, sekarang semuanya sudah menjadi bubur..kemungkinan terkecil Zitao masih bisa bernafas di tangan monster yang menculiknya.."

" Chen! Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang menculik Zitao? Sia—"

Pandangan Baekhyun terlihat tajam kepada satu-satunya namja di ruangan itu.

" kami melihatnya Wufan..tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu tapi—ya kau tau sendiri seandainya tidak ada kesalah pahaman itu mungkin semua tidak terjadi..sekarang beristirahatlah.."

" a—ku harus mencari Zitao!"

Kris bangkit dari tidurnya berlari secepatnya tidak tentu arah meninggalkan tiga yeoja itu di ruang rawatnya. Baekhyun mendekati Xiumin bermaksud protes akan sikap ramah yang yeoja mungil itu lakukan. Xiumin tersenyum membenarkan tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang tadi di acak-acak pemiliknya mencoba membiarkan dongsaengnya merajuk.

" kalau aku jadi Lay, aku sudah pasti bisa gila.."

" beruntunglah kau bukan Lay, Baekie"

Chen tersenyum menyaksikan dua bersaudara yang begitu jauh berbeda. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Xiumin adalah yeoja yang bisa berpikir tenang di bawah tekanan sedangkan Baekhyun? Si Talk aktif yang tidak bisa diam bahkan di saat gentingpun dia akan membuat keributan. Berbeda dengan Chen dan Suho, keduanya sama-sama bersifat kalem bawaan gen seorang Yesung.

" Chenie—"

Yeoja berwajah kotak itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ambang pintu. Setelah beberapa saat ia menoleh pada Xiumin dan mendapati anggukan dari yeoja yang kini tengah mengusap sayang rambut dongsaengnya.  
>Chen berjalan mendahului seorang namja tampan dengan warna kulit coklat mempesona yang akan melelehkan setiap hati yeoja yang melihatnya. Setelah tiba di taman di dekat kolam Chen berhenti, yeoja berambut hitam legam dengan sedikit orange di salah satu bagian nya itu terdiam menunggu apa yang akan Kai katakan.<p>

" mianhe—"

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir manis seorang Kim Jongdae, yang ada yeoja itu hanya terdiam mengangguk.

"—aku salah, aku terlalu gegabah dan—"

Kai memegang pundak Chen membuat yeoja itu menatap kearahnya. Sebuah tatapan tulus yang pernah namja itu berikan kepada Chen.

" Kai tidak salah—"

Namja dengan warna kulit yang lebih gelap itu melepas pegangannya dan menatap Chen dengan penuh harap, ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Chen menjaga jarak padanya—bahkan Chen memanggilnya Kai sama saat ia marah beberapa waktu lalu. Biasanya yeoja di hadapan Kai akan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan 'Jongie'—

" tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

" maksud Kai? Bukankah dulu memang seperti ini?"

" Ani! Maksudku—sebagai sepasang kekasih..jebal a—"

" Kai bicara apa? Bukankah kita hanya chingu? Ah—aku lupa, Myunie oppa menyuruhku membantu Lay.."

Chen secepat mungkin berjalan menjauh. Namun Kai dengan cepat bisa menyusul dan meraih tangan Chen.

" aku mencintaimu—"

Bisik Kai saat berhasil memeluk Chen dari belakang. Perlahan, Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja manis yang kini sudah tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya.

" bukan waktunya memikirkan sendiri Kai—bahkan kita belum bisa menemukan Zitao, dan—aku tidak mencintaimu.."

Dengan cepat Chen berlari meninggalkan Kai dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" Chen—"

.

.

Luhan berjalan mencari keberadaan seorang yang entah sejak kapan tidak ia temui, Luhan sadar bagaimana yeoja manis yang selalu di sampingnya amat begitu berarti untuknya hingga membuatnya tampak seperti sedang dipermainkan pikirannya sendiri.

" Min! Minnie!"

" jangan sekarang.."

" ta—"

Xiumin menggeleng bahkan ia meninggalkan jejak es yang membuat Luhan terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See You next Chapter

**Mianhe untuk Chapter ini yang tertunda lagi kekeke( alasannya sih sibuk SKRIPSI kekeke )**

**Mianhe juga untuk yang mengharap konflik benar-benar keren karna saya tidak begitu dapat untuk membuat konflik yang keren hehe**

**Sekali lagi mianhe untuk sembarangan mengubah dan menggunakan nama member TASTY hehehe ( setelah melihat kedekatan mereka dengan EXO :) )**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Sepertinya chap ini hanya menjadi perkenalan bagi si " Lord"**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**ZITAO "**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**

**.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

. Luhan berjalan mencari keberadaan seorang yang entah sejak kapan tidak ia temui, Luhan sadar bagaimana yeoja manis yang selalu di sampingnya amat begitu berarti untuknya hingga membuatnya tampak seperti sedang dipermainkan pikirannya sendiri.

" Min! Minnie!"

" jangan sekarang.."

" ta—"

Xiumin menggeleng bahkan ia meninggalkan jejak es yang membuat Luhan terdiam.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah berlalu, keadaan Kris semakin memburuk ditambah dengan perasaan bersalah yang mengunci jiwa miliknya. Lay tidak memperdulikan kekagetan Kris, yeoja itu terus mengerjakan tugasnya yang sedang mencatat rekap medis Kris. Kibum menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi antara kesal, marah dan sedih. Setelah Lay keluar ruangan Kibum menghela nafas panjang.

" sudahkah kau puas dengan apa yang kau perbuat, Wu Yi Fan? Apa kekesalanmu pada Zitao begitu dalam sehingga melupakan kesadaranmu? Bahkan kau tidak mengenali makluk hitam yang membawa Zitao? Percuma kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar, namun untuk menyelamatkan seorang manusia biasa saja kau tidak sanggup..apa salahnya jika Zitao seorang yeoja? Atau kau benar-benar menyukai namja? Apa masalahmu Wu Yi Fan!? Kau tidak tau bagaimana mama malu, sekarang ini mama tidak berani menunjukkan wajahku dihadapan kedua orang tua Zitao dan Yi Xhing..mereka kehilangan seorang anak karna kau..bahkan sampai saat ini kita tidak tau dimana Zitao, bagaimana keadaan yeoja itu..hiks..apa yang harus mama lakukan? Bahkan berlutut di hadapan merekapun tidak bisa mengembalikan Zitao ke pelukan mereka..bahkan luka Zitao akibat menyelamatkanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih—dan sekarang?"

Kris terdiam, ia mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi. Tawa Tao, pengorbanan hingga saat keduanya berkencan di taman bermain yang berahir pada kehilangan Tao.  
>Kibum pergi meninggalakan Kris dan berganti dengan Xiumin yang bingung karna di tabrak bibinya. Xiumin menemukan Kris tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.<p>

" ku kira kau masih ingin tiduran.."

" Minnie—apa yang telah aku lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin aku begitu bodoh? Bagaimana—"

Xiumin tersenyum, ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan untuk Kris di atas nakas. Yeoja berpipi cubby itu mencoba mengamati apa yang sedang sepupunya lakukan. Kris terlihat seperti seorang pesakitan yang frustasi akan keadaannya.

" ..bahkan aku mengacuhkan seruan naga yang ada di dalam diriku untuk menoleh pada Zitao—aku mengumpat dan berfikir Zitao dan naga itu bersekutu untuk mengelabuhiku..tapi—Minni! Aku begitu egois!"

Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar.  
>Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarkan penyesalan Kris, tidak dapat dipungkiri Xiumin pun melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana bayangan naga berusaha menyelamatkan Tao, bagaimana bayangan naga tersebut mengaung memberitahu pemiliknya untuk sekedar berbalik arah saat ia tak mampu melawan makluk-makluk layaknya bayangan hitam yang membawa Tao.<p>

.

.

Ryungso tersenyum melihat Tao mengerjap beberapa kali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Ryungso dan seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar tempat mereka mengobrol.

" hallo, Zitao—kau melupakan hyungmu yang tampan ini? Ah—melihat kekagetanmu aku yakin kau melupakanku juga, oke aku ulangi namaku Zheng Da-Long atau kau biasa memanggilku Daeryung atau Ryungdae. Aku hyung Ryungso.."

Tao berhenti mengerjap dan mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

" baby? Astaga! Baby kau demam!"

Ryungso terlihat panik terlebih saat Zitao pingsan.

" hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Namja tampan dihadapan Ryungso mengerutkan kening.

" aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, dia memang demam sendiri..sungguh! bahkan aku menekan kekuatanku hingga ada di titik 2 untuk menghindar jika ia memiliki kekuatan..dan sepertinya memang hanya manusia biasa yang terjebak di tengah pemilik kekuatan.."

Ryungso tidak begitu memperdulikan ucapan saudara kembarnya dan fokus pada Zitao. Ryungdae memperhatikan tubuh Tao yang tertidur saat saudaranya pergi untuk mengambil obat di tempat ia sering menaruhnya.

.

.

_Tidak ada aura lain kecuali aura-aura pemilik kekuatan yang menempel pada tubuhnya,aura sang healing karna pernah mencoba menyelamatkannya dan levitation..tidak ada ingatan tentang Levitation kecuali pernah berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang bersama dengan yang lain, atau kehidupan biasa di rumah keluarga Park Kangin..bahkan ia tidak mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mengalami koma beberapa hari setelah menyelamatkan dua pemilik kekuatan dari 'Lord'—aku yakin Hangeng-ssi sudah menghapus ingatan anaknya ini.._

_._

_._

" Dae? Waeyo? Apa kau ingin macam-macam dengan Zitao?"

Ryungdae tersadar dan menggeleng.

" dia—apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

Sedikit terdiam, Ryungso menggeleng.

" hanya bayi panda yang ia lihat bersama seorang bernama Wu Yi Fan dan.."

"?"

" bukannya Wu Yi Fan adalah pemilik kekuatan terbang? Levitation?"

Ryungdae mengangguk.

" kau mau menggunakan Zitao sebagai umpan? Aku tidak mengijinkan!"

" Soo—"

Mata hitam itu berubah menjadi merah menyala, Ryungdae tercekat dan menyadari bagaimana tubuhnya tiba-tiba berlutut di depan ranjang tempat Tao berbaring.

" baiklah..aku akan melepaskannya..Zheng Xiao—"

" baguslah kalau kau mengerti, jangan melibatkan panda ini dalam misi kalian! Aku yakin _Lord_ sudah menyiapkan aksi selanjutnya tanpa Zitao! Kau mengerti maksudku Jung Dae Ryung!"

Ryungdae mengangguk.  
>.<p>

.

.

" _dia akan melupakan semuanya untuk melindungi kalian.."_

" _apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"_

" _menjaganya..menjaga agar ia tetap pada batasnya. Pada kekuatan time controller yang tetap netral, jangan sampai terlepas.."_

" _apa maksudmu? Bukankah semua orang pemilik kekuatan akan mengetahui kekuatan Chronokinesis ada pada tubuh bayiku? Bahkan aku bisa masuk kedalam waktu yang berhenti.."_

" _tidak akan..selama ia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya dengan berlebihan..ia akan menjadi manusia sama seperti manusia bumi pada umumnya dimata pemilik kekuatan lain bahkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dan kuatpun akan melihatnya seperti manusia biasa tanpa curiga..inilah keistimewaan Chronokinesis dan kau adalah ibunya, seseorang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya ke dunia"_

.

.

Ingatan saat pertama kali Tao terlahir kedunia, saat waktu dunia berhenti untuk pertama kalinya. Heechul mendesah mengarahkan pandangan matanya keluar, mencoba memperhatikan pemandangan indah yang tergambar jelas dari balkon kamar yang Tao tempati. Heechul mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari ingatan-ingatan yang tergambar jelas saat Tao terlahir.

"..inikah yang Kevin maksudkan?"

Guman yeoja itu.

" mwoya?"

Sepasang tangan melingkar diperut yeoja cantik itu. Tidak perlu bertanya atau menoleh untuk menyadari siapa yang berani memeluk Heechul, bahkan dengan nyaman orang itu membebankan beban kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu yeoja cantik itu.

" kau mengatakan padaku untuk tetap tenang meski anak kita tidak jelas ada dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya, namun kau sendiri seperti ini? Aku yakin kau lebih menderita dariku..mianhe karna sempat berfikir kau tidak menyayangi Zitao, mianhe karna menamparmu.."

Heechul terdiam, ingatanya tentang pertengkaran dengan suaminya kembali terulang. Tentang bagaimana gambaran yang mereka dapat dari penglihatan Luhan dan Euhyuk mengenai putri mereka. Heechul tau itu hanya kebohongan yang makluk itu buat, karna bagaimanapun Heechul melihat bagaimana putri bungsunya tengah berada di ruang yang nyaman. Heechul mengangguk pelan mencoba memberikan respon pada suaminya yang kini memeluknya erat. Bahu Hangeng bergetar.

" ..mianhe, aku tidak memperdulikan perasaanmu yang ingin uri baby baik-baik saja. Aku tidak memperdulikan perasaanmu sebagai seorang mama yang bahkan lebih kalut dari pada aku..mianhe..aku melupakan itu semua.."

" sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu—dan akupun salah, karna menganggap kau dan Yi Xing merasakan hal yang sama denganku.."

Heechul bisa merasakan bagaimana Hangeng menggeleng dipunggungnya. Ya suaminya itu tengah menyembunyikan tangisnya di belakang punggung Heechul. Pelan Heechul membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk Hangeng, ia tau bagaimana Hangeng sangat dekat dengan Tao.

" aku yakin baby panda kita baik-baik saja, jangan menangis seperti ini—apa kau tidak malu jika Yi Xing melihatnya? Jangan tunjukan kalau kita lemah.."

.

.

.

Chen termenung menatap pantulan dirinya di air, pipinya kini basah dengan air mata.

" bagaimana aku harus menyelamatkanmu? Bahkan mereka menyiksamu dengan kekuatanku.."

Lay tidak sengaja berjalan di pinggir kolam dan menemukan dongsaeng kesayangan Suho tengah menunduk menatap kedalam air di siang hari yang menurut yeoja itu cukup terik.

" Chen? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chen menghapus air matanya dengan sengaja mengambil air kolam dan membasuhkannya ke wajahnya. Dia menggeleng. Lay mendekatinya dan kaget saat bahu yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu bergetar.

" waeyo?"

" hiks.."

Hanya isakan yang dapat Lay dengar, Lay mengerti dan meraih kepala Chen untuk bersandar didadanya. Ia memeluk Chen sama seperti ia memeluk Tao disaat dongsaengnya itu menangis karna ketakutan di saat malam yang dibarengi dengan hujan dan petir.  
>Beberapa saat ahirnya tangis Chen mereda, ia melepaskan pelukan Lay dan berganti dengan menatap Lay dengan tatapan bersalah.<p>

" mianhe—mianhe—hiks"

" waeyo?"

" karna—karna aku, Zitao menderita.."

Lay terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat. Ia membiarkan Chen menatapnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir jauh lebih deras dari matanya. ingatan akan bagaimana penglihatan yang Luhan dan Hyukie dapatkan dari makluk yang menyandra Tao membuatnya kalut. Bagaimana mungkin hati dan perasaannya sebagai seorang kakak tidak teruji saat melihat dongsaengnya dengan mata tertutup penuh luka dan darah yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Suara lirih rintihan Tao terus terngiang di telinga Lay, jikapun bisa Lay ingin menggantikan rasa sakit yang Tao rasakan. Jikapun bisa dia ingin menyembuhkan luka yang menyayat dongsaengnya.  
>Lay ingin berteriak pada siapapun bahkan ia ingin memaki, namun tidak tepat jika ia hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas toh Tao tidak akan muncul setelah ia berteriak. Seperti keajaiban yang sering ia lihat di film-film yang Tao tonton, Lay sadar jika ini bukanlah hal semacam drama atau film. Ini nyata!. Lay terdiam sejenak dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Chen dengan perlahan dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, mencoba setenang mungkin seperti yang Heechul ajarkan dan perlihatkan padanya saat ini. Lay melihat dengan jelas Heechul menangis sendirian meminta maaf pada Kris yang masih terbaring lemah, ia meminta maaf tentang Tao. Heechul menangis memeluk boneka kesayangan Tao di kamar Tao setiap malam. Lay melihat bagaimana mamanya yang ia kira tidak memiliki perhatian pada Tao justru menangis dalam kesendirian bahkan tangisannya terlihat amat pilu karna tak ada yang menenangkannya.<p>

" sudahlah, mungkin ini jalan takdir Zitao. Aku yakin dongsaengku tersayang itu akan kembali..tenang saja.."

" tapi dia—mereka—"

" Kim Jongdae—Zitaoku akan menangis jika melihatmu seperti ini karnanya, Zitaoku akan menyalahkan dirinya karna membuatmu seperti ini..bukan tangisan yang Zitao inginkan namun senyum, bagaimanapun keadaan kita.."

Chen menatap Lay masih dengan mata sembab miliknya.

" Zitao akan kembali dan tersenyum memeluk kita.."

" eoni..hiks"

Chen memeluk Lay dengan pelukan kasihnya.  
>Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja dengan kekuatan air tengah memperhatikan keduanya, seorang namja dengan senyum bangga untuk kedua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.<br>Suho mendekati Lay yang duduk memandangi hamparan taman bunga di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol.

" gomawo, dan mianhe—"

Lay menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" untuk apa?"

" gomawo karna telah menenangkan Chen, dan mianhe karna aku tidak bisa membantu apapun untuk menemukan dimana Zitao.."

Suho masih mengamati perubahan mimic Lay. Tidak ada yang berubah karna wajahnya sedari tadi terlihat sendu. Perlahan Suho menarik pundak Lay dan meletakkan kepala Lay ke pundaknya.

" menangislah..aku tau kau ingin menangis.."

Pelan, tangan Suho mengusap rambut Lay mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan perasaan tulusnya pada yeoja yang saat ini tengah memiliki beban pikiran.

"…padahal aku ingin memberinya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya dengan memberi Zitao seekor anak panda yang tidak sengaja aku dapatkan..aku ingin melihatnya menangis kegirangan karna impiannya sejak kecil aku kabulkan..aku ingin mengerjainya dengan membantu membujuk mama agar membelikanku sebuah mobil..aku ingin melihatnya merengek karna menginginkan panda ini.."

Air mata Lay mengalir saat melihat seekor bayi panda yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

" aku akan membantu untuk menemukannya.."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sepi dan mencengkam terlihat seseorang berdiri hormat.

"..sama persis dengan apa yang kita pikirkan.."

" sayangnya yang aku dapat dari ingatan anak itu hanya informasi yang tidak terlalu peting.."

" hahaha..hanya cukup menyandra salah satu dari mereka dan kau lihat hasilnya?"

Ryungdae mengangguk.

" _Lord_.."

" hubungkan aku dengan pemilik kekuatan pikiran.."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk dan sedikit berkonsentrasi. Tidak perlu lama untuk mendapatkan koneksi layaknya menggunakan sinyal WIFI dalam jaringan telekomunikasi, karna pemilik kekuatan pikiran memiliki jalannya tersendiri. Ya Ryungdae adalah salah satu pemilik kekuatan EXplanet yang hampir menyerupai pemilik kekuatan Telekinesis asli. Hanya saja Ryungdae bisa memberikan gambaran tentang bagaimana orang yang diajak bicara melewati sambungan lain. Jika dalam sebuah teknologi informatika akan disebut 3D bedanya Ryungdae bisa membuatnya tanpa bantuan apapun.

" hii pemilik kekuatan Kristal EXplanet.."

Ryungdae dapat melihat bagaimana reaksi kaget dari Luhan dan Hyukie.

" menyesal sekali harus memberitahukan keadaan manusia tidak berguna ini dihadapan kalian.."

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

" semuanya! Aku—aku mendapatkan komunikasi dari mereka!"

Beberapa pemilik kekuatan langsung berlari menuju sumber suara yang merupakan seorang pengendali pikiran. Hyukie eoma dan Luhan, mereka menatap sebuah ruang hampa yang kini tak lagi berisi kehampaan. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat seseorang dengan tudung hitam ( bayangkan MV MAMA ) berdiri di samping seorang yang aku kenal. Seorang yeoja yang tidak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka memar. Mama menjerit bersama beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

" Zi—Tao"

Masih bolehkah aku mengucapkan namanya? Masih bolehkah aku menyebut namanya? Bagaimana aku tidak tau diri dengan apa yang selama ini Zitao berikan padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang bajingan yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahanku karna dia—dia yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku adalah seorang yeoja yang seharusnya aku lindungi? Bagaimana bisa? Aku yang membawanya terjerumus kedalam kelamnya takdir yang menghantui dan mengikutiku tanpa aba-aba. Aku yang menariknya kedalam pusaran neraka pemilik kekuatan..aku yang mengajaknya ikut terseret kedalam bahaya..

" _menyesal sekali harus memberitahukan keadaan manusia tidak berguna ini dihadapan kalian.."_

" _AGH!"_

Pekikan Zitao.

" _hahahahahaha suatu yang menyenangkan dapat bermain dengan manusia bumi yang polos ini hahhaa, sayangnya dia tidak memiliki apapun yang aku inginkan..jadi—bisakah aku melenyapkannya?"_

Aku melihatnya menyayat leher Zitao.

" berani kau menyakitinya lagi akan ku pastikan kau menyesal!"

Geramku.

" hahahahahaha—kau? Ahirnya sang Levitation muncul, senang bertemu denganmu Flight.."

Tak ku hiraukan bagaimana dia tertawa, yang aku perhatikan bagaimana wajah pucat Zitao.

" kembalikan Zitao pada kami!"

" hahaha..gampang saja, semua tau apa yang aku inginkan..hahahahahhahaha"

Bagaimana kami tidak tau? Bahkan seluruh makluk di muka bumi pun tau apa yang mereka inginkan. Ku tatap mata hitamnya seorang namja yang tidak dapat ku lihat dengan jelas, yang ada mata hitamnya terlihat seperti pemilik kekuatan pikiran, ya sama seperti kekuatan yang Luhan dan Hyukie eoma miliki.

" KEMBALIKAN ZITAO!"

" AGH!"

Suara pekikan tertahan! Aku melihat ia menarik rambut Zitao, surai ungu..ya terahir dia memberi cat rambutnya dengan warna ungu. Tidak lagi ku lihat surai ungu yang akan menambah manis seorang Huang Zitao, surai ungu itu kini telah bercampur dengan –ya aku melihat darah di pelipis Zitao..

" jangan sakiti Zitao..hikss aku mohon…jangan sakiti dongsaengku—jebal—"

Suara lirih Lay terdengar begitu pilu, ya kini kami semua bisa melihat bagaimana air mata itu mengalir di pipi indah Zitao, dan semua karna kelalaianku. Semua karna kesalahanku, semua karna takdirku ya semua salahku! Sejak awal..

" baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ku lihat ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Zitao, ada sedikit kelegaan yang ku rasakan.

" berikan naga pelindungmu untukku—"

Naga?

" tentu! Naga yang melindungimu, dari seranganku hahhaha..sepertinya cukup untuk kali ini—eum, secepat mungkin kau membuat keputusan maka—semakin cepat panda ini terlepas dari penderitaannya..hahahhaha"

Sial! Orang itu memutuskan sambungannya dan kini semua menatapku, ada dua tatapan yang membuatku gila, dan ada perasaan yang menyakitkan di dalam mata mereka.

" jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal gila itu hanya demi seorang Zitao.."

Ucapan sinis dari seorang yang aku kira akan mendukungku membuatku kaget. Bukan hanya aku, namun semua orang yang ada diruangan itupun menatap tajam pada yeoja cantik yang kini melepas pelukannya pada Lay. Ia berjalan menjauhi tatapan yang mengintimidasi dari suami dan anaknya.

" mama!"

Heechul mama menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada kami, bukankah hanya seekor naga milikku? Bukankah akan bagus jika aku mau melakukannya demi mendapatkan anaknya kembali? Bukankah seharusnya dia memohon padaku? Meski tanpa diminta pun aku akan me—

" jangan pernah berfikir bodoh Wu Yi Fan! Walaupun itu karna rasa bersalahmu atau semacamnya aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya, aku lebih rela Zitao mati dari pada kau melepas nagamu.."

" kau egois, Chullie-ah"

Ucapan Hangeng papa terasa begitu lirih di kesunyian yang membungkam kami semua.

" kau baru tau, Hangeng-Huang?"

Semua terdiam membiarkan pertengkaran keluarga itu.

" Wu Fan—lakukan saja, demi mama..demi Zitao.."

Mama menyentuh lenganku, ia mengangguk padaku.

" SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN LAKUKAN YA JANGAN LAKUKAN!"

Bentak yeoja yang masih ada di ambang pintu itu. Ku lihat Xiumin dan Kai mendekati yeoja cantik yang menjadi mama dari Lay, keduanya mematung setelah tiba di depan Heechul mama.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

" kau bosan?"

Tao menoleh kearah namja yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, sekilas yeoja manis itu mengangguk.

" kapan aku bisa pulang? Aku merindukan mama dan boneka pandaku.."

Ryungso tersenyum,

" bukankah kau tinggal disini? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

" hiks..mama—aku merasa mamaku sedang menangis untukku.."

" Zitao? Uljima—"

Perlahan Ryungso mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Tao. Ryungso panic karna Tao benar-benar seperti anak kacil yang sedang meminta di belikan permen.

" baby.."

Tao menggeleng dan menolak pelukan dari Ryungso. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia merasakan kekuatan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya kini semakin menguat seakan ingin mencekiknya. Meski perlakuan Ryungso amatlah baik namun kekuatan itu— Tao mengetahui semuanya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan salahkan Tao yang tidak mengatakan apapun, karna Tao seorang yang akan menghancurkan semuanya jika sekali saja ia membuka mulutnya.

" baiklah, tapi kau harus menunggu setelah sakitmu selesai. Kau demam—dan juga aku tidak mau mamamu yang galak itu memarahiku dan melarangku untuk mengunjungimu.."

" yakso?"

Ryungso mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat Tao menatapnya berbinar. Meski masih ada sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus Tao. Tirus? Ya Tao kehilangan berat badannya setelah banyak kejadian yang membuatnya sering sakit. Tao menyusup kedalam pelukan Ryungso.

" mama—marah tidak ya?"

" wae?"

" terahir aku bertemu dengannya dia menarik telingaku karna aku nakal.."

" kalau mamamu marah aku yang akan menjelaskannya padanya.."

.

.

.

Ryungdae menatap tidak percaya pada namja di hadapannya.

" –tapi—aku hampir mendapatkannya—"

" bukan urusanku.."

" Xiao—"

'BRUGK'

Mata merah menyala itu menghipnotis Ryungdae, ia menginginkannya. Perlahan tangan kekar Ryungdae membelai seluruh inci tubuh dibawahnya. Jangan lupakan ciuman yang menuntut, Ryungdae menciumi setiap inci tubuh putih yang perlahan tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun.

" –kau tau bagaimana membuatku menurutimu.."

" jangan banyak bicara, dan laku—Eughhhh"

" You wish baby—"

.

.

.

Heechul menatap boneka panda di atas tempat tidur Tao, ia mendesah dan memberikan pukulan kecil. Heechul tersenyum mengambil figura keluarganya di atas nakas.

" kau nakal, baby panda—"

Yeoja cantik itu teringat bagaimana kehidupannya di cina begitu damai.

" _Mama! Tao mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri dari pihak yang memberikan ujian akselarasi!"_

Heechul ingat bagaimana hebohnya pekikan Tao sepulang sekolah membuat yeoja cantik itu terlonjak saking kagetnya, ya Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan mengajak Heechul untuk sedikit berjingkrak melupakan mamanya yang sedang memasak makan siang.

" _Mama! Tao akan kuliah di Korea! Di tempat jie jie!"_

" _Mama! Tolong potong rambut Tao seperti Jaejong hyung di TV ituu.."_

Impian Tao adalah selalu bersama dengan jie jie nya, ia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan membayangkan setiap hari akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama dengan Lay.

" _Mama—tadi malam, Tao bermimpi teman jie jie memberikan naga pada seseorang. Naga itu sangat kuat, Tao bingung kenapa teman jie jie memberikannya—padahal naga itu hanya mau dengan teman jie jie, naga itu hanya ingin bersama dengan teman jie jie selamanya—naga itu meminta tolong padaku agar aku menolongnya, aku tidak mengerti. Naga itu memohon padaku agar aku menyelamatkannya, ia mengatakan tidak ingin menjadi jahat dan merusak tatanan dunia..dia mengatakan jika ia dilepas dari tubuh teman jie jie, maka ia tidak lagi menolong teman-temannya…"_

Heechul ingat bagaimana Tao yang baru saja pulang sekolah langsung memeluknya yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, anaknya itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Heechul tidak perduli dengan majalah yang sedang mamanya baca. Tao memang polos, ia terus menceritakan bagaimana hari-hari terahir di SMP terfavorit di cina hingga berahir pada mimpi yang ia alami.

" _Mama—kenapa dua hari ini mimpi Tao aneh sekali? Kemarin, Tao bermimpi tentang naga milik teman jie jie, tadi malam? Aku bermimpi 11 binatang berkumpul dan berlutut dihadapanku..10 binatang milik teman-teman jie jie ( termasuk naga ) dan yang satunya milik jie jie. Mama tau? Mereka semua besar dan kuat..saat itu Tao ingin lari, tapi tidak ada jalan untuk lari..mereka berlutut padaku memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkannya..mereka tidak ingin naga itu di tukar dengan apapun. Mama, mereka terlihat tersiksa—mereka ingin tersenyum bersama pemilik mereka seperti selama ini, dunia akan berahir jika sang naga terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya saat ini. Mama—jelaskan padaku arti mimpi itu? Apa artinya untuk Tao?"_

Tidak ada yang sepolos Tao, itulah yang Heechul pikirkan saat ini.  
>Perlahan Heechul memeluk boneka panda di sampingnya dan berbaring melepaskan lelah.<p>

" _Mama! Mereka datang lagi! Dan kali ini mereka terlihat sangat-sangat tersiksa, hiks-hiks…Mama, mereka—entah apa yang mereka lakukan hingga tubuh mereka penuh darah. Aku melihat sayap burung Phoenix patah dan harus di bantu oleh beruang salju..Mama—aku melihat Unicorn berjalan pincang dengan kaki penuh darah..hikss mama! Apa yang harus Tao lakukan?"_

Jelas di memori Heechul bagaimana Tao menangis kebingungan memeluknya yang masih terjaga ditengah malam. Saat itu Hangeng sedang dinas keluar kota sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang ada di rumah.

" _Mama—kalau mama ada di posisi dimana mama harus memilih Tao atau naga itu mama harus memilih naga itu, harus! Aku tidak mau mama memilih Tao, kalau mama memilih Tao—dengan sangat terpaksa Tao akan menghancurkan semua dari awal. Tao akan kembali ke waktu semua ini berawal, Tao yang akan menghancurkannya sehingga tidak ada hari ini sejak awal, tidak ada Tao, tidak ada mama, tidak ada papa atau jie jie..bahkan jika harus Tao akan menghancurkan bumi sebelum bumi ini tercipta..mama harus memilih naga itu.."_

Heechul mendesah pelan mengingat percakapannya bersama Tao. Berawal dari mimpi Tao hingga bocah pandanya itu mengatakan hal yang baru Heechul sadari beberapa waktu setelah Tao hilang. Meski masih bisa merasakan anaknya baik-baik saja, namun sebagai seorang ibu—bukankah wajar merasa khawatir saat melihatt buah hatinya terlihat jauh dari kata baik? Heechul tau keadaan Tao tidak seburuk yang ia lihat dari refleksi yang Luhan dan Hyukie berikan bahkan bisa dikatakan Tao berada dalam keadaan nyaman tapi tetap saja perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu berjalan. Ia kadang takut, bagaimana jika semua yang dilihatnya dari Luhan dan Hyukie adalah keadaan sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika keadaan yang Tao berikan adalah hanya refleksi rekayasa agar ia tidak terlalu khawatir? Tidak ada yang tau, kecuali Tao.

" kau terlalu bijaksana untuk seukuran bocah polos, nak—"

Guman Heechul.  
>'KRIET' pintu terbuka, Heechul terdiam.<p>

" bibi—semua berada di ruangan Kangin ajussi"

" bilang pada mereka aku tidak akan datang.."

Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang Tao di samping Heechul yang masih setia berbaring.

" apa bibi tidak merindukan Zitao? Aku—meski baru bertemu selama 3 bulan, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Zitao seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Sudah lama aku ingin memiliki dongsaeng, dan saat Zitao datang aku memperlakukan dia seperti Minnie eoni memperlakukanku"

Tidak ada yang bisa Heechul katakan, ia membiarkan anak bungsu dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"..setidaknya ijinkan kami melakukan hal yang berarti untuk menyelamatkannya..bukankah Kris memiliki lebih dari satu naga? Bahkan ribuan? Memberikan satu pada mereka ti—"

" lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat Sungmin—"

" eh?"

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi dari Baekhyun, hingga yeoja mungil itu mengangguk dan pergi.  
>Heechul kembali memejamkan matanya sekedar menghilangkan perasaan khawatir miliknya.<p>

" _Sungguh! Aku tidak mengingat Kris-ge! Mama—bukankah dia anak dari paman Siwon? Yang bibi bilang akan ia masukkan psikater? Mama—"_

Heechul menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka panda super besar milik anaknya.

" ..kau memilih untuk mengunci ingatanmu tentang Kris agar mereka tidak mengetahui kelemahan Kris? Bahkan kau membiarkan dirimu berada dalam bahaya demi Kris, demi kehidupan kami pemilik kekuatan dan juga demi manusia-manusia bumi yang bahkan tidak tau ancaman apa yang sedang mendekati kehidupan mereka.."

Guman Heechul.

" Chullie-ah.."

Suara lembut itu membuat Heechul bangkit, ia menoleh kearah pintu kamar.

" boleh aku masuk?"

" kau sedang bercanda? Ini rumahmu Teuk.."

Teukie tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Teukie menepuk pundak Heechul perlahan hanya sekedar untuk memberikan keringanan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara rinci.

" sudah tenang?"

" seperti yang kau lihat.."

Sedikit tersenyum Teukie membantu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi yeoja yang lebih muda darinya beberapa hari. Teukie menggenal dengan baik bagaimana seorang Kim Heechul karna keduanya saling berbagi sejak mereka kecil.

" aku tau kau sama ketakutannya dengan yang lain..jadi menangislah, apa ini masih sakit?"

Teukie mengusap bekas tamparan yang ada di Heechul, yeoja itu menggeleng.

" aku pantas mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar tamparan.."

" Chulie-ah.."

Heechul mencoba tersenyum sambil memukul pelan dadanya, menunjukan seberapa besar ia ingin menahan linangan air mata yang kini mulai membasahi pipinya. Teukie bukan tidak tau bagaimana penderitaan Heechul hanya saja ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin Heechul katakan. Seberapa teganya seorang orang tua apa lagi itu seorang ibu, tidak akan tega dan tidak akan tenang dengan perasaan kawatir kepada buah hatinya. Jika saat ini Teukie yang ada di posisi Heechul, Teukie bisa menjamin ia akan gegabah dalam semua keputusan bahkan ia tidak akan memikirkan apapun demi menyelamatkan Kyungso ataupun Chanyeol. Tapi berbeda, pada kenyataannya Tuhan memang menguji seorang yang benar-benar memiliki keperdulian dan keteguhan yang tinggi. Teukie merengkuh tubuh Heechul,

" aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan putriku seberapa besar aku menginginkannya..aku tidak bisa.."

"..bukannya cukup memberikan mereka salah satu naga milik Kris?—"

" dan membuat seorang ibu kehilangan anaknya demi mendapatkan anakku?"

Mata Teukie tercekat, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kris? Pada Kibum?

"..jangan harap aku sudi berlaku curang, kalau aku kehilangan Zitao aku masih memiliki Yi Xing! Lalu Kibum? Wufan adalah anak yang mereka tunggu-tunggu kelahirannya selama 5th menikah..kau tau semuanya Teukie..itu hanya resiko paling kecil yang bisa aku katakan, dan jika Zitao kembali apa yang akan aku katakan padanya tentang gege kesayangannya itu? Apakah aku harus mengatakan Wufan menyerahkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu..lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia ini? Semua akan sama saja.."

" Chul—"

" Teukie katakan pada mereka..ku mohon mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu—"

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Kangin berubah menjadi ruang rapat, dan terlihat begitu mencengkam.

" apa Heechul tidak—"

" lupakan Heechul.."

Jawaban dingin dari Hangeng membuat semua yang ada disana diam. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mencoba membuang arah pandangannya pada pandangan lain.  
>Kris terlihat terdiam dan tidak banyak mengatakan apapun.<p>

" _Gege..saat di cina Tao pernah bermimpi gege akan memberikan seekor naga lucu pada seseorang..naga itu menolaknya dan memohon padaku agar Tao membebaskannya..kata mama itu pertanda jika sesuatu yang ada pada diri kita menolak saat orang lain memintanya, ia mecintai pemiliknya..dan naga itu memang imut sekali.."_

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" _kenapa Lay noona selalu mengatai gege dengan 'naga bodoh'? saat Tao bertanya padanya noona selalu mengatakan jika gege lahir di tahun naga dan menjadi bodoh karna dikutuk ibu peri.."_

Tidak, Tao tidak tau apa-apa tentang kekuatan yang ada pada diri Kris. Kris menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai ruangan mistik ayahnya.

" _Mama itu orang yang akan cerewet hanya denganku, dia sangat angkuh, jahat dan juga tidak berperasaan..tapi Tao tau, mama sangat mencintai Tao dan jie jie hanya saja memang caranya yang unik hehehe.."_

Kris tidak habis pikir dengan ingatan yang Tao katakan saat mereka bersama, tentang naga dan mamanya.

" _Mama harus memilih orang lain meski ia tidak mau..gege! Maukah kau membantu mama—maukah gege mendukung mama untukku?"_

Janji itu, Kris bangkit dari duduknya ia berlari menjauh dari ruangan Kangin. Kris berlari mencari dimana Heechul. Setelah hampir memutari rumah keluarga Park ahirnya Kris menemukan Heechul di balkon kamar Tao.

" kalau kau ingin memintaku untuk mengeluarkan naga yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, aku tidak mau.."

" tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku perbuat untuk Zitao.."

" kalau begitu sama—"

Keduanya terdiam.

.

.

'BANG! DUANG!'

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengarkan dentuman-dentuman yang menghasilkan getaran kuat. Kangin berusaha keras untuk melawan seorang yang memiliki tubuh besar dihadapannya setelah menghabisi berpuluh-puluh Zombie yang entah datang dari mana sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

" ajussi! Awas!"

Teriakan Xiumin menyadarkan dirinya bawah sebuah benda hampir saja menebas habis tubuhnya.

" ajussi, kau tak apa?"

" gomawo, Min-ah"

Xiumin mengangguk dan langsung membekukan seorang zombie yang hampir membunuh Kangin.

" Baekie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali kerumah!"

" aku ingin bersama eoni! Aku akan membantu eoni!"

Baekhyun terus pertarung di samping Xiumin.

" kembali, sekarang!"

" ta—"

" jaga eoma untuk eoni dan appa—kau bisa kan?"

Dengan sedikit pandangan memohon ahirnya Xiumin berhasil menyuruh dongsaengnya kembali kedalam penjagaan Zhoumi dan Henry bersama para yeoja yang lain. Ya—semua namja sedang bertarung bersamanya melawan makluk yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka saat mereka selesai rapat.

" sial! Mereka mengerahkan mayat-mayat menjijikkan dari mana sih? Aiss—"

Keluh Kai, sedari tadi ia membantu Yesung dan Appanya melawan para zombie yang semakin mengganas. Hampir ratusan zombie yang sudah mereka tumbangkan namun sepertinya tidak menjadikan stok makluk mati itu habis, melainkan semakin bertambah.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat zombie-zombie gila ini ada di sini?"

Tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun.

" diam kau bocah, kalau aku tau aku akan menghabisi sumbernya.."

Para pemilik kekuatan terus berusaha menghabisi zombie yang terus bermunculan, hingga kekuatan mereka nyaris habis. Hanya tersisa kekuatan milik 6 orang pemilik kekuatan asli yang masih bertahan sisanya? Hanya setengah dan memang kekuatan alami fisik mereka.

" noona! Sudahlah kau kembali kesana—"

" tidak akan! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.."

" kau yeoja!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat Xiumin kaget, ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya.

" Luhan awas!"

Xiumin membuat perisai es di belakang tubuh Luhan membuat pedang yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya patah tertahan oleh es.

" Xiumin awas!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Xiumin tersadar. 'PRANG' dentingan besi dan es memecahkan pendengaran.

" aku bukan orang yang bodoh!"

Xiumin berbalik menghadapi zombie yang hampir membunuhnya.  
>Luhan sekilas menatap sendu kearah yeoja berpipi cubby itu dan kembali menghadapi lawannya. Pertarungan di hari itu terlihat tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Tawa nyaring terdengar, menggelitik di telinga saat Kangin tumbang ditangan seorang berkerudung hitam.<p>

" dimana levitation!"

" tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak itu kepadamu!"

" baiklah.."

'DUANG!', ' KYAAAAAA!'

Suara teriakan dari dalam tameng yang Zhoumi dan Henry buat membuat Kangin menoleh, ia mendapati Zhoumi dan Henry tengah bertarung dengan beberapa zombie yang mencoba mememasuki tameng yang mereka jaga. Sebuah dentuman besar membuat tameng itu goyah dan mudah di masuki membuat semuanya ikut bertarung.

" noona! Awas!"

Siwon berteriak mendekati Heechul yang sedang melindungi Kyungso.

" gomawo.."

" berlindunglah noona.."

Heechul tersenyum mengangguki kata-kata yang Siwon katakan.

" Kyungso! Tolong kau buat pertahanan dengan kekuatan bumi, Sungmin tolong kau ikut aku bersama Baekhyun.."

Sungmin dan Chen mengikuti Heechul, keduanya terdiam melihat Heechul seperti menunggu Kyungso.

" Wookie, Chen kalian mendekatlah ke! Kyungso! Buat parit atau apapun yang bisa menjadi wadah untuk air melingkar dari tempatmu.."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seorang Kyungso membuat bumi seakan mengikuti keinginannya.

" Wookie, aku tau kau sedikit bisa memunculkan air. Jadi tolonglah.."

" untuk a—"

" sungmin! Baekhyun! Kalian dengar aku? Bantu aku untuk membawa mereka yang terluka"

Henry meraih tangan Heechul dan menggeleng.

" aku tidak bisa diam lagi, dan Kyungso buatlah jembatan hanya untuk Baekhyun dan Sungmin kau dengar aku?"

Kyungso mengangguk Sungmin membantu Henry dan Zhoumi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karna luka dan energy mereka mulai menipis. Setelah Sungmin dan Baekhyun keluar dari tameng, jembatan itu tertutup oleh air.

" Chen! Kau bisa memberi aliran listrik pada tanah air itu bukan? Berikanlah sedikit listrik agar mayat-mayat itu tidak berani mendekati kalian! Teukie! Yi Xing, aku percaya kalian bisa menyelamatkan mereka..Kibum! Hyukie! Aku serahkan padamu nyawa mereka yang ada di dalam tameng.."

" eoni kau—"

Heechul tersenyum.

"—aku akan membayar kesalahanku, mianhe.."

Lay menatap kepergian mamanya dengan tatapan sendu.

" .. aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun—"

" sudahlah, aku yakin Heechul tidak akan gegabah! Dia tau apa yang ia lakukan—"

Ucapan Teukie membuat Lay mengangguk.  
>Di medan perang semua masih terus berkutat dengan Zombie dan beberapa orang dengan tudung dan baju hitam yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Heechul dan Baekhyun mendekati Yesung yang nyaris tidak bertenaga untuk melawan seorang lawan mereka dan beberapa zombie yang sering mengecoh Yesung dari serangan lawannya.<p>

" Baekhyun bantu Yesung, aku akan mengatasi orang bertudung itu"

" tapi—"

" kau dengar kan?"

Dengan cepat Heechul menggantikan Yesung melawan lawan yang hampir membuat Chen dan Suho menjadi yatim.

" no—"

Heechul hanya tersenyum sekilas mengangguk pada Yesung dan Baekhyun sebelum ia berkonsentrasi dengan orang dengan kekuatan yang menyerupai kekuatan Kai.

" lawanmu adalah aku!"

" hahahahaha bisa apa yeoja sepertimu—AGHHH!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seorang Kim Heechul menghabisi lawannya dengan jarum-jarum kaca beracun miliknya. Setelah melewati orang yang kini tinggal kain saja Heechul mendekati Donghae yang mulai memuntahkan darah.

'ZLEET!' Heechul menghentikan zombie yang berusaha membunuh Donghae.

" kau—"

" noona? Kenapa kau?"

" jangan berkata-kata dulu—tunggu Baekhyun atau Sungmin membawamu dengan santai.."

Heechul mengusir semua mayat hidup yang mendekatinya dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Tao seharian menangis, membuat Ryungso khawatir.

"Tao —"

" hiks mama—aku khawatir..mama..hiks..mama.."

Ryungso terdiam membiarkan Tao yang kini menenggelamkan tangisnya pada bantal. Mata coklat miliknya berubah menjadi mata merah menyala, ia menghilang dari ruangan itu secepat kedipan mata. Dan sampai ditempat yang benar-benar terlihat mengerikan untuknya.

" apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

" hentikan semuanya!"

" tidak akan!"

" pertarungan ini tidak adil dan membuang-buang waktu!"

" lalu? Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku Xiaolong? Kau hanya cukup melihat kehancuran mereka bersama dengan kekuatan yang akan mengarah padamu, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut campur—"

Ryungso mengarahkan tatapan marah pada makluk yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

" baiklah, akan ku ijinkan kalian bersenang-senang dengan peperangan memuakkan ini sesuai dengan janji kalian membawa kekuatan sang Levitation tapi kalau tidak berhasil kalian harus mengikuti kemauanku..kau ingat itu _Lord—"_

.

.

Ryungso kembali kekamar yang Tao tinggali di rumah megah miliknya.

" kau merindukan mamamu? Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu—"

" jinja? Aku boleh pulang?"

" tentu saja! Sesuai janjiku bukan? Kau boleh pulang asal kau sembuh, dan kau sudah menangis sejak malam jadi aku pikir panda manis kekasih Jung So Ryung ini sudah sembuh.. kajja!"

Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Ryungso,menyambut tangan kekar Ryungso.  
>Keduanya berjalan menuju kawasan rumah Tao di mana keluarga keluarganya tinggal..<p>

" Tao—"

" hemm?"

" ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu—"

Tao mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Ryungso. Ryungso mendekat, mengisyaratkan agar Tao menutup matanya. Suasana pagi yang cerah berubah menjadi kelam, dan mencengkam saat Tao membuka mata. Terlihat banyak kehancuran yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

" a—"

" dengarkan aku untuk yang terahir kalinya.."

Tatapan tajam dari Ryungso membuat Tao menahan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya tentang bagaimana keluarganya.

" –disini, sekarang sedang ada peperangan kecil tentang perebutan 11 kristal kekuatan. Kami menginginkan kekuatan abadi milik EXplanet dan kebetulan semuanya adalah orang-orang yang berada dekat denganmu.."

" maksud hyung?"

" tinggalah bersamaku dan hiduplah bahagia bersamaku! Agar mereka tidak lagi menculik dan mengancammu.."

Tao menggeleng, air matanya kini terjatuh membasahi pipinya..

" apa yang kalian lakukan?! Mereka—"

" pemilik kekuatan dan peperangan kecil seperti ini akan sering terjadi bahkan menimbulkan korban jiwa dari manusia-manusia biasa. Sekarang mereka menggunakan mayat, besok kemungkinan mereka akan menggunakan makluk hidup.."

" tidak! Kenapa? Kalau ingin—kenapa tidak berusaha dengan jalan lain? Kenapa harus ada peperangan.."

Mata Tao melebar saat melihat seorang yang amat ia kenal sedang berjibaku dengan kekuatan lain. Ryungso kaget saat Tao menabrak tubuhnya.

" Zitao!"

_._

_._

_Berhenti!_

_._

_._

Tao berlari mendekati mamanya yang kini tengah memeluk Hangeng.

" mama—"

Heechul melemahkan pelukannya pada Hangeng, ia tidak menyadari jika suasana berubah menjadi sunyi.

" baby—"

Pandangan Heechul kabur, lukanya sudah terlalu dalam.

" saranghae..mama.."

.

.

_Bergeraklah_

_._

_._

Mata Heechul melebar saat melihat sebuah kekuatan besar di hempaskan kearah Tao yang berada di depannya.

" TAO!"

.

.

.

'DUANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!'

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Mianhe jeongmal mianheeeeee…untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Sepertinya chap ini hanya menjadi perkenalan bagi si " Lord"**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**ZITAO "**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**

**.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

Tao berlari mendekati mamanya yang kini tengah memeluk Hangeng.

" mama—"

Heechul melemahkan pelukannya pada Hangeng, ia tidak menyadari jika suasana berubah menjadi sunyi.

" baby—"

Pandangan Heechul kabur, lukanya sudah terlalu dalam.

" saranghae..mama.."

.

.

_Bergeraklah_

_._

_._

Mata Heechul melebar saat melihat sebuah kekuatan besar di hempaskan kearah Tao yang berada di depannya.

" TAO!"

.

.

.

'DUANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!'

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Semua bagaikan mimpi, Ryungso menghancurkan semua zombie dan seseorang yang berani menyentuh Tao. Ryungso tidak berdaya melihat Tao tidak sadarkan diri di tengah pertempuran.

" baby—"

" Zitao!"

Tao tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Semua kekacauan lenyap menyisakan Tao yang terluka parah didekapan Heechul yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Hangeng kaget saat melihat kedua orang yang amat dicintainya menjadi tameng untuknya.

" yaa! Kalian berdua..jebal! ireona! Hikss..Chullie! Tao!"

Teriakan Hangeng membuat Lay yang sedang berkonsentrasi di menengadah, ia berlari meminta Kyungso untuk membuka dan memberikannya jalan untuk keluar dari tameng yang Kyungso buat. Mata coklat Lay mengerjap saat menyadari peperangan dengan makluk-makluk itu sudah berahir dan menyisakan—

" mama—Zi—"

Dan 'Zlarrrrtt' bayangan sosok naga langsung mendekati Tao, naga itu terlihat begitu besar dan panjang. Hingga dari balik naga tersebut munculah seorang namja dengan rambut emas, menatap marah. Bahkan ia menghalangi Hangeng yang ingin menolong istri dan anaknya. Sama persis saat Kris marah dan dengan posisi bertahan yang benar-benar kuat.

" hiks—Kris, aku mohon—jangan seperti ini, Zitao dan mama membutuhkan pertolongan!"

Tatapan mata Kris berisikan semua tentang Tao, dan Lay tau bagaimana namja itu tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun mendekat jika dalam mode bertahan. Air mata Lay semakin deras saat melihat mamanya tidak sadarkan diri dengan Tao yang ada dalam kondisi luka parah.

" aku janji—aku janji, Zitao akan kembali.."

Lay berusaha meyakinkan Kris, dan memerluhkan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk membujuk Kris. Hingga Lay melihat bagaimana perubahan rambut Kris yang kembali berubah menjadi blonde dengan mata coklat kehitaman, sangat kontras dengan keadaan tadi.  
>Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memindahkan semua korban luka kedalam rumah yang selebihnya akan terlihat seperti rumah sakit karna menyisakan beberapa orang tanpa luka. Semua berpindah ke dalam sebuah tempat yang tiba-tiba muncul dan nyaris seperti sebuah keajaiban.<p>

" tempat ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis kebutuhan medis, jadi kalau perlu pakai saja sesuka kalian.."

Jelas Kyungso saat Baekhyun menemaninya mengambil perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia tidak lagi memperdulikan bagaimana ia sudah berada di rumah atau ruangan yang terlihat seperti rumah sakit. Yang Baekhyun perdulikan adalah bagaimana ia membantu mengobati luka yang sempat mengenai Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun.  
>Semua namja terluka dalam pertempuran yang melelahkan, bahkan Heechul dan Zitao terluka parah membuat Hangeng dan Lay benar-benar ketakutan. Tidak ada yang menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran meski yang lainnya sudah terlihat membaik berkat kerja keras Lay dan Teukie yang memang specialis healing bersama dengan Zhoumi yang juga menjadi korban dalam pertempuran dengan makluk tidak jelas yang mengusik pagi mereka.<p>

" papa—"

" ini semua salahku, aku—aku terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk menjaga anak dan istriku saja aku tidak mampu.."

" papa—"

Lay menahan tangisnya, ia tidak ingin menangis dan menambah penderitaan yang sedang papanya alami. Melihat keadaan dongsaeng dan mamanya tidak bergerak membuat Lay shock—

" bagaimana keadaan Zitao? Hiks—"

" Kris menjaganya, dan tidak mengijinkan orang lain kecuali pemilik kekuatan healing untuk masuk atau mendekat.."

Hangeng mengangguk.

" kenapa harus Zitao?"

Guman Hangeng.  
>Lay menggeleng tidak mengerti, ia tidak memiliki jawaban lain untuk menjawab semua kekalutan yang papanya sedang rasakan. Lay tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Zitao selalu menjadi korban dalam pertempuran yang seharunya tidak melibatkan manusia biasa, dua kali pertempuran secara terbuka dan dua kali pula Zitao selalu mengorbankan dirinya.<br>Lay membawa beberapa kain perban yang ia gunakan untuk merawat luka Heechul ke ruangan lain, keruangan tempat para healing mengumpulkan data. Ia terisak.

.

.

**#LAY**

.

.

Jika ini mimpi, aku ingin segera bangun dari mimpiku. Aku ingin terbangun dengan kenyataan akan ada tawa Zitao yang mengerjaiku atau enggan bangun di pagi hari, aku ingin terbangun dengan kenyataan saat mama mengomel tidak jelas tentang banyak hal entah itu untuk papa, aku ataupun untuk Zitao. Aku ingin terbangun dengan kenyataan saat papa lebih membela dan berpihak pada Zitao dari pada denganku dan mama saat kami bermain. Aku ingin terbangun dengan tawa chingu-chinguku yang menggodaku saat aku berdekatan dengan Joonmyun, aku tidak ingin yang lain! Melakukan terbaik, menjahili Zitao yang terlalu tomboy atau mempengaruhi mama agar ia membelikan Zitao gaun. Mencoba satu pihak dengan papa saat mama mulai mengomel tidak jelas..tapi—kenapa semua terlihat hanya mimpi saat ini?  
>Mama dan Zitao masih terbaring belum sadar semenjak 7 hari yang lalu setelah pertempuran keduanya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk kesembuhan.<p>

" Yi Xhing—"

Isakanku terinterupsi saat merasakan tangan seseorang mellingkar di perutku, ia memelukku dari belakang.

" Joon—"

" menangislah, jangan berpura-pura lagi—aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu..aku akan menghalangi mereka"

Aku merasakan bagaimana Joonmyun menitipkan berat kepalanya di bahuku, aku merasakan bagaimana tangan kirinya mengganjal dipunggungku dan tangan kanannya melingkar di perutku. Ya Joonmyun harus menerima tangan kirinya digibs untuk beberapa waktu karna tulang yang patah dan karna kekuatan healing saat ini terbatas jadi kami hanya menggunakan untuk penyembuhan dalam. Pelukan Joonmyun cukup memberikanku kehangatan atau sedikit ketenangan sama seperti pelukan papa tadi.

" kau terlalu bertindak sok kuat.."

Joonmyun tersenyum menatapku, ia mengusap air mataku dengan tangan yang masih bisa ia gunakan.

" air ini tidak seharusnya disini—"

Sungguh, jika ini adalah dalam keadaan wajar atau keadaaan normal dimana semua baik-baik saja rona wajahku pasti akan terlihat aneh seperti biasanya saat dengan lembut Joonmyun mengusap pipiku.

" bukan juga disini—"

Jari Joonmyun menyentuh bibirku pelan, hingga ku rasakan deru helaan nafas miliknya menyapu wajahku.

" ingatlah, aku akan selalu bersamamu—"

Setelah mengatakan itu Joonmyun mencium bibirku, Joonmyun?!  
>Beberapa detik ku rasakan duniaku berhenti, Joonmyun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Ia tersenyum menatapku yang mungkin saat ini terlihat begitu buruk atau kacau semuanya aku tidak perduli. Lagi tangannya mengusap dan merapikan rambutku. Aku melihat air mendekat kearah rambutku dan seolah-olah mengikat rambutku.<p>

" sekarang, Yi Xhingku sudah terlihat manis-jadi jangan harap bisa menangis lagi. Arra? Kajja aku akan membantumu mengurus semuanya.."

Joonmyun mengambil rekap medis dan menyelipkan catatan itu di tangannya yang digibs setelah itu ia meraih tanganku.

" sekarang kita ke mana dulu? Bagaimana kalau ketempat Xiumin? Aku mendengar Baekhyun marah-marah karna Luhan tetap ada di dekat Xiumin meski beberapa kali mencelakainya.."

" Myun—"

Namja itu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

" aku tidak tau bagaimana menghiburmu, aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan khawatirmu, aku juga tidak tau bagaimana sedih perasaanmu saat mama dan dongsaengmu dalam keadaan kritis, aku tidak tau bagaimana menyembuhkan mereka, namun hanya satu yang aku tau—aku akan selalu membantumu, akan selalu ada di sisi seorang Huang Yi Xhing..kajja!"

Ia meraih pundakku untuk mendorongku berjalan, aku—aku, sungguh Joonmyun orang yang baik.

.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

.

Xiumin membuka matanya secara perlahan saat tiba-tiba cahaya masuk menyapa rentina miliknya.

" Baekkie?"

Seorang yeoja yang bermandikan sinar terang menoleh dan segera mendekat.

" eoni? Gwacanayo? Apa Baekie mengganggu eoni?"

Baekhyun terlihat manis di mata Xiumin. Yeoja berpipi cubby itu menggeleng.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa ada musuh lagi?"

" tentu! Dan musuh itu harus segera di singkirkan!"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, otak kecilnya berjalan kearah ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu tentang musuhnya dan tidak mungkin ada musuh yang bisa masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol meski tidak menggunakan tameng. Yeoja itu menoleh kearah iris dongsaengnya memandang garang, seorang namja dengan rambut orange yang menatap sayu kearah Xiumin.

" Lu—"

" eoni! Perlukah aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menjauhkan namja itu dari eoni? Aku benar-benar membencinya!"

" Baekie—"

Dapat Xiumin rasakan bagaimana air mata dongsaengnya membasahi kemeja yang ia pakai—Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan..

" hikss—aku tidak mau lagi dia mencelakakan eoni! Dia jahat! Sama seperti makluk-makluk itu—hiks..bahkan ia hampir membunuhmu kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu.."

Perlahan ingatan Xiumin kembali ke saat ia masih ada di medan perang saat ia sedang asik berkelahi tiba-tiba seorang meneriakan namanya dan—Xiumin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Luhan saat pedang yang biasa Luhan gunakan menembus bahu Xiumin.  
>Xiumin tersenyum..<p>

" Baekie, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua—"

Sedikit Baekhyun menggeleng, namun saat melihat bagaimana wajah minta tolong dari Xiumin yeoja itu mengangguk dan pergi setelah sebelumnya memberikan deathglare pada Luhan.

" Min—"

" wae? Kau tidak ingin menolongku memakan makan siangku? Tanganku belum bisa digunakan.."

Xiumin sedikit mengangkat tangannya dan meringis saat merasakan nyeri di bahu sebelah kirinya, dengan polos Xiumin menoleh kebahu kirinya.

" aku tidak tau jika itu sakit.."

Guman yeoja cubby itu.  
>Luhan menyuapi Xiumin tanpa suara,hingga sendokan terahir isakan muncul di bibirnya. Luhan memeluk Xiumin tidak memperdulikan yeoja manis itu meringis saat tiba-tiba bahunya menabrak dada bidang milik Luhan. Luhan menangis sambil mencium puncak kepala Xiumin dengan berkali-kali mengulang kata maaf.<p>

" Yaa—sudahlah, jangan dengarkan kata-kata Baekkie..memang sejak awal kalian tidak pernah akur dan selalu membuatku pusing.."

" Miniie"

" apa lagi—eumpph"

Manik mata Xiumin membulat saat tiba-tiba Luhan menciumnya, sungguh ada suatu kerinduan tersendiri terhadap ciuman seorang Xi Luhan yang bisa Xiumin rasakan. Ciuman lembut yang biasanya Luhan berikan kapan saja Luhan mau bahkan tanpa perduli dimana mereka berada sejak kecil. Ciuman lembut yang beberapa bulan menghilang dan menimbulkan kerinduan tersendiri bagi keduanya. Luhan menyudahi ciumannya dan kaget saat mendapati Xiumin menangis.

" Minnie!? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? Apa aku—"

Xiumin menggeleng, ia tersenyum.

" hanya sedikit hehe—"

" tidak—mianhe karna aku terlalu menyakitimu"

Ya semua tahu siapa Xi Luhan dengan kekuatan pikiran yang ia miliki? Tidak sulit membaca pikiran orang lain untuknya, kecuali pada Xiumin. Ya kekuatan Luhan tidak berfungsi pada Xiumin, ia hanya bisa melakukan telepathi padahal hampir semua orang bisa Luhan baca pikirannya.  
>Pintu terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh pada 2 orang yang muncul.<p>

" bagaimana keadaanmu, jie jie?"

" Lay—mianhe"

Lay menggeleng.

" tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, kajja—aku akan memeriksamu.."

" ta—"

Kata-kata Xiumin tercekat saat Suho memberikan senyuman agar ia mengikuti arahannya.

" bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

"..tidak ada perubahan, obat-obatan Zhoumi ajussi tidak begitu membantu. Hanya saja aku berharap mama cepat sadar dan membantuku merawat Zitao—setidaknya, Kris akan menyingkir jika ada mama hehe"

Semua bisa melihat bagaimana senyum Lay, senyum yang sangat Lay paksakan karna tidak ingin melihat semua orang merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Xiumin meraih kepala Lay dan mengusapnya perlahan membuat Lay tidak bisa memendam air matanya untuk lebih lama lagi.

" hikss—eotthokke?!"

" semuanya akan, membaik—aku yakin ajumma dan Zitao akan segera siuman.."

.

.

.

Heechul berdiri menatap langit, memandangi indahnya awan yang berarak di hadapannya.

" _pulanglah—Zitao membutuhkanmu"_

Yeoja cantik itu menoleh pada seorang dengan sayap dan pakaian putih, seseorang yang berbentuk sebagai namja dengan senyum yang menyejukkan.

" bukankah lebih baik jika aku tetap disini? Dengan begitu Zitao dan Kris tidak akan mengalami penderitaan lagi? Pemilik kekuatan dan pemburu kekuatan akan selesai jika Zitao mati, karna sumber kekuatan terbesar EXplanet akan ikut mati.."

Guman Heechul, ia tidak menghiraukan bagaimana namja itu tersenyum.

" _Tuhan menginginkan kalian berusaha dengan kekuatan kalian, bukan berarti bunuh diri hanya saja Tuhan mempercayakan takdirnya pada kalian—pemilik kekuatan EXplanet.."_

" itu sama saja—"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum, menasehati Heechul yang sedang dalam mood buruk adalah sama saja dengan berbicara dengan tembok dan namja itu sudah kebal dengan kelakuan Heechul.

" _kau tau semua mimpi anakmu bukan? Tuhan selalu memberikan petunjuk untuk menyudahi semuanya.."_

" kenapa harus melibatkan Zitao? Tidak cukupkah hanya melibatkan aku, Hangeng dan Yi Xing?! Zitao terlalu polos.."

" _percayalah, setelah ini semuanya akan berahir.."_

" kau sedang menipuku? Ah—benar semuanya memang akan berahir, hidup Zitao dan Kris? Semuanya sama saja.."

" _ya! Aku tau kau menghawatirkan mereka meski kata-katamu sangat jahat untuk mereka.."_

" aiss, baiklah aku akan kembali! Mendengar ocehanmu membuatku kesal.."

Namja itu tersenyum saat melihat perlahan Heechul melebur bersama cahaya terang yang menyelimutinya.

" _kau ini! Bukannya membantu memecahkan masalah malah menambahi masalah—Eli"_

" _hahaha—aku hanya membantunya sadar, Kevin.."_

Keduanya tersenyum.

.

.

Hangeng kaget saat tangan mungil digenggamannya menegang.

" Chullie?"

Ia memperhatikan gerakan tangan seseorang yang membuatnya hampir tidak pernah tertidur karna merasa khawatir. Perlahan manic hitam itu terlihat, membuat Hangeng terasa hidup kembali.

" Chullie?! Hiks—jinja kau tidak meninggalkanku kan?"

" aiss, kalau kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku sebelum aku sadar? Dasar—aiss"

Heechul bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Hangeng saat namja itu memeluknya erat. Dengan perlahan Heechul membalas pelukan suaminya.

" papa—eoh? Mama!?"

Lay langsung berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Air mata yang baru saja mengering dari pipinya kini membanjiri lagi.

" ais, kenapa kalian begitu cengeng? Jangan katakan kalau kalian menginginkanku mati?"

" mama—hiks—mamaa"

Suho tersenyum sembari menutup pintu, ia tidak ingin mengganggu acara reuni keluarga Huang. Ia berjalan menuju ruang rawat dimana Yesung dirawat.  
>Yesung terlihat sudah mendingan dengan luka-luka kecil yang masih menempel di wajah tampan namja berumur 40n itu.<p>

" Heechul ajumma sudah siuman.."

" jinja?! Syukurlah—"

Saat Wookie beranjak, Yesung menggeleng dengan menahan tangannya.

" biarkan mereka untuk sejenak—"

" ah, aku lupa—ne, eum Myunie? Mana Chen-chen?"

" aku tidak melihatnya, mungkin sedang bersama Kai atau Sehun.."

Suho tersenyum menerima suapan dari Wookie. Selalu seperti anak kecil yang manja jika harus berurusan dengan eomanya itu.

.

.

.

Kibum mendesah pelan melihat anaknya sama sekali tidak beranjak dari dekat Zitao yang masih berbaring lemah hampir dua minggu.

" apa anakmu itu selalu seperti ini? Ckckck"

Suara sinis itu membuat Kibum menoleh, ia menemukan Heechul yang duduk di kursi roda dengan Lay yang mendorongnya di belakang.

" eoni—"

" sudahlah, aku akan mengusir naga bodoh itu dari anakku huh!"

Tanpa melihat pandangan bahagia Kibum, Heechul masuk kedalam kamar. Tidak menunggu lama untuk mendapat sambutan hangat dari naga yang menjaga Kris dan Tao. Heechul memejamkan matanya.

.

.

_Tao—hentikan waktu.._

_._

_._

Dan saat Heechul membuka mata semua terlihat senyap, perlahan ia mendekati ranjang tempat Tao berbaring. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap perlahan rambut anak bungsunya.

" _bisakah kau menyembuhkannya?"_

Heechul menoleh kearah seekor naga dengan sisik putih yang mendekat kearahnya.

" _Bisakah kau menyembuhkannya? Aku dengar dari para angels kau bisa membuatnya kembali—kau bisa membuat belahan jiwa tuan kami hidup kembali.."_

Heechul terdiam. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kris tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan Tao, terlihat manis hampir sama seperti beberapa tahun sebelum Kris dan keluarganya pindah. Heechul tersenyum mengusap surai rambut Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"_Tuan kami membutuhkan Chronokinesis untuk hidupnya, Chronokinesis adalah jiwanya..aku mohon.."_

" bisakah kau diam?"

Naga putih itu terdiam, ia hanya bisa memandangi Heechul yang menangis sambil mencium kening dan puncak kepala kris dan Tao.

" apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu mu? _White dragon_?"

" _masukkan aku kedalam tubuh Chronokinesis..aku akan menolongnya..aku adalah bagian dari Tuanku yang juga bagian dari tubuhnya.."_

Heechul menatap naga putih itu tidak percaya.

" _kekuatanku netral, aku yang ada di dalam tubuh tuanku untuk melindungi Chronokinesis..aku adalah bagian dari keduanya.."_

" Wu Fan—"

" _dia tidak akan kehilangan apapun, aku masih bersama dengannya dan aku bisa menjaga belahan jiwa dari tuanku..ku mohon.."_

Seakan tau apa yang ditakuti Heechul naga itu berlutut dan menunjukkan kemurnian dirinya pada Heechul, yeoja itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menusukkan sebuah kristal yang entah dari mana ia dapat pada naga putih di hadapannya. Beberapa saat naga putih itu berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang amat menyilaukan, Heechul mengarahkan cahaya itu kearah tubuh Tao.

" _Gomapta—"_

Bisik Heechul dan naga putih itu bersamaan saat naga putih memasuki tubuh Tao.  
>Lay tersenyum saat melihat mamanya hanya memandangi Kris dan Tao yang masih tertidur.<p>

" mama, sepertinya Kris benar-benar menyayangi Zitao.."

" Yi Xing, antar mama kekamar—mama benar-benar lelah.."

" mama?!"

Heechul pingsan di kursinya membuat Lay panic.

.

.

.

Kris terus berjalan mencari sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ia ketahui, ia berlari dan terus berlari memutari ruangan yang tampak seperti labirin putih yang menyilaukan. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak menggunakan kekuatannya, karna kekuatan itu tidak berfungsi di labirin yang mengurungnya.

" _hiks…hiks.."_

Suara yang selalu ia dengar, suara yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit, suara yang membuat air mata tidak pernah lelah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Kilas balik perjalanan hidupnya terlihat dengan jelas dinding-dinding ruangan itu, dari semenjak ia terlahir hingga ia memutuskan untuk mencintai Tao sebagai namja.

" _sejak dulu aku dan Zitao—"_

Kris terdiam, ia melihat bagaimana dirinya begitu posesif pada seorang bayi mungil keluarga Huang. Bagaimana kekuatannya seakan tidak berarti jika berhadapan dengan Huang Zitao, Tao dan Tao. Seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk Tao.

" _dia—"_

Tangan Kris menggapai sebuah kaca yang terdorong membentuk sebuah pintu, terlihat dengan jelas seorang sedang tertidur di sebuah ranjang dengan ornament sederhana. Terasa begitu jauh langkah kaki Kris untuk berjalan mendekati yeoja yang tertidur manis.

" Zi—"

.

.

.

Kris tersadar dari tidurnya, ia mendapati wajah Tao yang kini sudah berbeda. Wajah cantik yeoja itu terlihat terang tidak sepucat beberapa hari yang lalu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum mengusap surai ungu milik yeoja yang masih setia menutup matanya.

" kapan kau sadar eoh? Kau masih ingin meninggalkanku? Mianhe—mianhe karna terlalu egois untuk memikirkan diriku sendiri—

Bisik Kris.

" bagaimana bisa kami membawamu kedalam kelamnya neraka pemilik kekuatan? Bagaimana kami bisa membawamu kedalam kerasnya kehidupan kami? Zitao—mianhe—"

Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa Kris katakan kecuali kata maaf yang ia ucapkan secara berulang-ulang, terus dan terus berharap Tao dapat kembali untuk memaafkannya hingga Kris pun tidak menyadari apapun yang ia lakukan hanya bertumpu pada satu titik-Huang ZiTao-.

" kau adalah takdirku, meski apapun yang terjadi—aku tidak perduli dengan takdir lain selain takdir bersamamu..ku mohon, kembalilah—"

.

.

.

**#TAO**

.

.

Aku mendengar seseorang terus membisikkan kata maaf diudara untukku, kata maaf yang sangat memilukan. Hingga aku terbangun mendapati aku berada di sebuah ruangan dengan tanganku yang digenggam erat. Namja berambut emas itu menggenggam tangan kananku erat seakan aku akan lari jika ia merenggangkan tangannya barang sedikit saja. Kris-ge, ya aku tidak melupakan lagi semua tentangnya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa bersalah yang ada padanya.

" hiks—hiks—"

Sebuah isakan sukses lolos dari bibirku, aku sakit melihat namja yang aku rindukan terlihat berbeda-aku sakit saat harus menjadi beban untuk orang lain. Kenapa Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawaku saja jika aku hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain? Hanya akan menyusahkan mama, papa, jie jie, Kris-ge dan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku? Bukankah lebih baik jika aku mati?

" hiks—hiks"

" Zitao?"

Aku melihat Kris-ge terperajat kaget sejenak sebelum meringis sambil memegangi dadanya.

" Zitao? Gwacanayo? Gwacanayo? Kau siuman?"

" hiks—ge—"

Disaat ia terlihat menderitapun ia masih memperdulikanku yang menangis? Aku melihat bagaimana ia seakan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana penyakitnya dan hanya memperdulikanku.

" gege—appoh?"

" mwo? Eodiga? Mana?"

Aku melihatnya semakin meringis menahan sakit, namun ia masih meraba tubuhku memastikan tubuhku baik-baik saja. Dengan seluruh tenagaku ku arahkan tanganku untuk memeluknya membuatnya seakan membeku karna kaget.

" Zi—"

" hiks—mianhe-mianhe"

Fakta bahwa aku pernah melupakan namja ini masih teringat jelas, bagaimana aku hanya mengingatnya sebagai chingu dari Lay-jie.

" uljima—"

" mianhe"

" Ya—apa yang harus ku maafkan? Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu—"

Aku menggeleng. Ingatan tentang peringatan dari mama membuatku sebisa mungkin menenangkan diriku agar aku tidak menangis. Ya mama pernah memperingatkanku agar aku tidak boleh menangis karna satu hal-dan mama hanya mengatakan jika hal itu adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi takdirku. Mama tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya saja setiap aku menangis karna seseorang yang tidak lain adalah namja di dalam pelukanku—mama selalu menyuruhku untuk memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan.

" sudah ne? berbaringlah—"

Kris ge melepas pelukanku dan membantuku berbaring, sangat perlahan.  
>Aku bisa melihat bagaimana rambut emasnya mulai berubah menjadi rambut blonde biasa.<p>

" gege—"

" ne?"

" appoh eoh?"

Ku arahkan tanganku menujuk dadanya, ia menoleh sesaat.

" ani—"

" gege—jebal—"

Ku arahkan pandangan memohon padanya, pandangan yang memintanya agar tak lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia alami. Kris-ge menggenggam tanganku,

" ini tidak seberapa, karna didalam dada yang sakit ini akan lebih sakit saat melihatmu terluka, menangis atau tanpa sengaja aku menyakitimu..Huang Zitao, Wo ai ni"

Apa yang Kris-ge katakan?

" Huang Zitao, aku akan selalu melindungimu—aku tidak akan perduli dengan hal lain asalkan kau ada denganku, asalkan kau ada di sampingku.."

" ge—"

Tatapan mata Kris-ge, pancaran mata biru yang terlihat indah. Aku melihat diriku di dalam mata indah yang perlahan menjadi coklat itu, tidakkah aku bermimpi? Melihat perubahan cahaya mata dari seorang? Cahaya emas yang membiru kemudian berganti dengan perlahan menjadi coklat.  
>Perlahan aku merasakan deru hangat nafas Kris-ge di wajahku, terasa begitu hangat.<p>

" Saranghaeyo—eump"

Kris ge membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya, perlahan dan lama hingga aku merasakan dadaku sesak karna Kris-ge tidak memberikanku ijin untuk mengais udara. Dia tersenyum mencium keningku dengan lembut dan kembali duduk sambil menggenggam tanganku.

" aku tidak akan merahasiakan apapun darimu, perluhkah aku menceritakan siapa diriku? Bagaimana aku lahir? Dan bagaimana menakutkannya diriku padamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirku, hanya sebatas anggukan dan gelengan. Aku ingin tau apa yang ia akan katakan namun aku juga tidak ingin ia terluka karna dirinya.

" kau ingat saat aku mengatakan aku adalah monster? Kau ingat bagaimana aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau tidak sengaja tergelincir saat kita bermain ski liburan beberapa bulan yang lalu? Itu semua karna kekuatanku, aku memiliki kekuatan melawan grafitasi dan kekuatan naga api. Aku sangat berbahaya untuk siapapun—banyak pengguna kekuatan selain formasi awal 12 kekuatan kristal Explanet asli menginginkan kekuatanku,dengan berbagai cara yang mereka lakukan untuk memancingku keluar dan parahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka membawamu pergi, kau tau bagaimana duniaku tanpamu? Hampa—bahkan aku tidak melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan. Sekarang—maukah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku seorang levitation, Wu Yi Fan mencintaimu lebih dari apapun..maukah kau menerimaku dengan segala bentuk bahaya yang ada pada diriku? Aku sadar aku monster namun saat bersamamu aku tidak bisa apa-apa..Huang Zitao—maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku terlalu egois—tapi sungguh aku hanya egois denganmu..egois untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu..aku—"

" eump"

Ku cium bibir Kris-ge, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin Kris-ge mengatakan dirinya buruk—

" asal mama dan papa mengijinkan.."

Ucapku lirih, ku rasakan pipiku memanas..

" Zi—"

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Mianhe jeongmal mianheeeeee…untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Sepertinya chap ini hanya menjadi perkenalan bagi si " Lord"**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**WHITE DRAGON"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**Mianhe sebelumnya karna keterlambatan update, hehehe semata karna saya sering lupa kekeke ( kebiasaan update tiap selasa)**

**Mianhe karna kekacauan jadwal kekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**

**.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

" hiks—hiks"

" Zitao?"

Aku melihat Kris-ge terperajat kaget sejenak sebelum meringis sambil memegangi dadanya.

" Zitao? Gwacanayo? Gwacanayo? Kau siuman?"

" hiks—ge—"

Di saat ia terlihat menderitapun ia masih memperdulikanku yang menangis? Aku melihat bagaimana ia seakan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana penyakitnya dan hanya memperdulikanku.

" gege—appoh?"

" mwo? Eodiga? Mana?"

Aku melihatnya semakin meringis menahan sakit, namun ia masih meraba tubuhku memastikan tubuhku baik-baik saja. Dengan seluruh tenagaku ku arahkan tanganku untuk memeluknya membuatnya seakan membeku karna kaget.

" Zi—"

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

" gege—appoh?"

" mwo? Eodiga? Mana?"

Aku melihatnya semakin meringis menahan sakit, namun ia masih meraba tubuhku memastikan tubuhku baik-baik saja. Dengan seluruh tenagaku ku arahkan tanganku untuk memeluknya membuatnya seakan membeku karna kaget.

" Zi—"

" hiks—mianhe-mianhe"

Fakta bahwa aku pernah melupakan namja ini masih teringat jelas, bagaimana aku hanya mengingatnya sebagai chingu dari Lay-jie.

" uljima—"

" mianhe"

" Ya—apa yang harus ku maafkan? Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu—"

Aku menggeleng. Ingatan tentang peringatan dari mama membuatku sebisa mungkin menenangkan diriku agar aku tidak menangis. Ya mama pernah memperingatkanku agar aku tidak boleh menangis karna satu hal-dan mama hanya mengatakan jika hal itu adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi takdirku. Mama tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya saja setiap aku menangis karna seseorang yang tidak lain adalah namja di dalam pelukanku—mama selalu menyuruhku untuk memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan.

" sudah ne? berbaringlah—"

Kris ge melepas pelukanku dan membantuku berbaring, sangat perlahan.  
>Aku bisa melihat bagaimana rambut emasnya mulai berubah menjadi rambut blonde biasa.<p>

" gege—"

" ne?"

" appoh eoh?"

Ku arahkan tanganku menujuk dadanya, ia menoleh sesaat.

" ani—"

" gege—jebal—"

Ku arahkan pandangan memohon padanya, pandangan yang memintanya agar tak lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia alami. Kris-ge menggenggam tanganku,

" ini tidak seberapa, karna di dalam dada yang sakit ini akan lebih sakit saat melihatmu terluka, menangis atau tanpa sengaja aku menyakitimu..Huang Zitao, Wo ai ni"

Apa yang Kris-ge katakan?

" Huang Zitao, aku akan selalu melindungimu—aku tidak akan perduli dengan hal lain asalkan kau ada denganku, asalkan kau ada di sampingku.."

" ge—"

Tatapan mata Kris-ge, pancaran mata biru yang terlihat indah. Aku melihat diriku di dalam mata indah yang perlahan menjadi coklat itu, tidakkah aku bermimpi? Melihat perubahan cahaya mata dari seorang? Cahaya emas yang membiru kemudian berganti dengan perlahan menjadi coklat.  
>Perlahan aku merasakan deru hangat nafas Kris-ge di wajahku, terasa begitu hangat.<p>

" Saranghaeyo—eump"

Kris ge membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya, perlahan dan lama hingga aku merasakan dadaku sesak karna Kris-ge tidak memberikanku ijin untuk mengais udara. Dia tersenyum mencium keningku dengan lembut dan kembali duduk sambil menggenggam tanganku.

" aku tidak akan merahasiakan apapun darimu, perluhkah aku menceritakan siapa diriku? Bagaimana aku lahir? Dan bagaimana menakutkannya diriku padamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirku, hanya sebatas anggukan dan gelengan. Aku ingin tau apa yang ia akan katakan namun aku juga tidak ingin ia terluka karna dirinya.

" kau ingat saat aku mengatakan aku adalah monster? Kau ingat bagaimana aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau tidak sengaja tergelincir saat kita bermain ski liburan beberapa bulan yang lalu? Itu semua karna kekuatanku, aku memiliki kekuatan melawan grafitasi dan kekuatan naga api. Aku sangat berbahaya untuk siapapun—banyak pengguna kekuatan selain formasi awal 12 kekuatan kristal Explanet asli menginginkan kekuatanku, dengan berbagai cara yang mereka lakukan untuk memancingku keluar dan parahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka membawamu pergi, kau tau bagaimana duniaku tanpamu? Hampa—bahkan aku tidak melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan. Sekarang—maukah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa aku seorang levitation, Wu Yi Fan mencintaimu lebih dari apapun..maukah kau menerimaku dengan segala bentuk bahaya yang ada pada diriku? Aku sadar aku monster namun saat bersamamu aku tidak bisa apa-apa..Huang Zitao—maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku terlalu egois—tapi sungguh aku hanya egois denganmu..egois untuk sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu..aku—"

" eump"

Ku cium bibir Kris-ge, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin Kris-ge mengatakan dirinya buruk—

" asal mama dan papa mengijinkan.."

Ucapku lirih, ku rasakan pipiku memanas..

" Zi—"

.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

.

Kris tersenyum memberikan senyuman tulus untuk Tao, ia menggoda yeoja manis yang sedang Lay rawat.

" Kris, kalau kau tidak berhenti menggoda Zitao, akan aku pastikan kau tidak mendapat restuku!"

" ya—Zitao tidak bilang jika aku harus meminta restumu? Zitao hanya bilang aku harus meminta ijin papa dan mama Huang untuk menikah dengan putri bungsunya.."

Lay merengut mendapati ucapan Kris. Dia mendengar apa yang Tao katakan saat kembali untuk merawat dongsaengnya.

" tapi tetap saja, kau harus mendapat restuku dulu hahaha"

Kris menatap Lay dengan pandangan datarnya, ia tersenyum setelah melihat Tao menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang memerah. Memandangi wajah merona seorang Tao akan menjadi kebiasaan seorang Wu Yi Fan dalam waktu yang telah dimulai dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lay tersenyum dalam diamnya saat melihat bagaimana Kris menggenggam tangan lemah dongsaengnya.  
>Lay meyakini jika kekuatan cinta akan membuat seseorang akan lebih cepat sembuh dari sakitnya, dari pada harus menggunakan obat yang tidak jelas. Lay pun tau bagaimana keberadaan Kris seolah menjadi penyembuh untuk Tao, melihat bagaimana parahnya luka yang Tao dapatkan karna harus menjadi tameng dari kekuatan api dan listrik yang menghantamnya saat berusaha menyelamatkan Heechul dan Hangeng.<p>

" sudahlah, sana kau pergi! Aku ingin menggantikan pakaian Zitao—"

" biar aku saja—"

" YAAA!"

Lay memberikan deathglare kea rah Kris, yang sukses membuat namja itu bergidig.

" sungguh, kau jelek sekali dengan wajah seperti itu Kim—sudahlah aku pergi dulu baby,.."

Kris mencium kening Tao sekilas dan meninggalkan kamar rawat Tao. Lay mengerutkan keningnya heran kemudian ia menoleh kearah dongsaengnya yang kini sedang cekikikan karna wajah memelasnya.

" Kim?"

" bukankah jiejie nanti akan bermarga Kim?"

" mwo? Kim?"

" Kim dari marga Suho hyung—"

Lay mengangguk-angguk perlahan seolah mengerti untuk beberapa saat hingga ia menoleh paksa kearah Tao yang tersenyum lebar.

" MWO?"

" hahahaha—jiejie terlihat jelek.."

" apa yang kau katakan? Dari Myunie?"

" manisnya—"

" YAA!"

Dan berahirlah sore yang tenang itu dengan canda dan tawa dua bersaudara Huang. Keduanya tampak bahagia bersama beberapa yeoja yang ikut bergabung.

" aku dengar Kris melamarmu? Eotthokke?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung membuat Tao menutup mulutnya, dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Ya Tao masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan memerluhkan banyak istirahat, namun melihat bagaimana Tao masih membuka mata dan dengan senang mengajak mereka berbincang ahirnya Lay mengijinkan chingu-chingunya menjenguk Tao.

" aku tidak akan mengijinkan naga tua itu menikahi anak SMP!"

" MWO?!"

Empat yeoja yang datang ke ruang rawat Tao mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Lay dan Tao bergiliran setelah mendengar ucapan Lay.

" SMP?"

" eoni lupa umur dongsaengku saat eoni mengunjungi kami di cina?"

Tanya Lay pada Xiumin, Xiumin yang sedang mengingat-ingat mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap kearah Tao yang saat ini sedang memeluk boneka panda besar pemberian Kris.

" aku berkunjung saat Zitao bayi, dan saat itu umurku sudah 6 atau 5 tahun! OMO—bahkan Baekhyun pun saat itu masih mungil.."

" ah! Aku ingat, eomaku pernah mengajakku pergi berkunjung ke cina saat aku berumur 5 tahunan. Dan aku ingat katanya Lay memiliki dongsaeng..ah—kenapa aku melupakan itu?"

Tambah Chen.

" tapi kenapa dia ada di kampus dan semester yang sama dengan kita yang usianya 5/6 tahun lebih tua dengannya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo yang saat ini memandang Tao tidak percaya.

" bukannya Tao sudah bilang kalau Tao ikut ujian akselarasi bersama teman Tao?"

" aigo~ imutnya Tao!"

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Tao perlahan, ia tidak ingin menambah sakit yang sedang Tao derita. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik-narik pipi Tao seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan jika ia sedang gemas dengan yeoja berambut ungu di ranjang pesakitan itu. Kyungso tersenyum membenarkan selimut untuk menyelimuti Tao yang dibalas dengan senyum panda milik Tao.

" Baiklah, aku akan membantumu menjaga baby kita.."

" apa Tao begitu jelek untuk Kris gege?"

" Mwo?!"

Ke lima yeoja itu menatap Tao yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, terdengar sebuah isakan lirih yang membuat mereka harus menajamkan pendengaran telinga mereka.

" hiks..Tao memang jelek, Tao tidak cantik—hiks, Tao memang tidak pantas untuk Kris gege..Tao tidak seimut Xiumin dan Baekie noona, Tao juga tidak cantik seperti Chen dan Kyungso noona, Tao juga tidak selembut Lay jiejie..hiks—Tao, tomboy, tidak cantik, tidak imut, dan tidak bisa apa-apa hiks. Bahkan beberapa kali membahayakan nyawa Kris gege..hiks Tao—"

Kyungso meraih kepala Tao dan menyandarkan nya kedalam pelukannya, ia tersenyum mengusap lembut punggung Tao yang kini bergetar. Kyungso tersenyum melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Tao. Kyungso menangkup wajah Tao hingga menghadapnya.

" maksud Lay dan kami, bukan seperti itu Taozi—maksud kami adalah kami akan membantu Lay untuk melindungi kamu dari sifat-sifat jelek seorang namja.."

" YA! Kyungso! Kau terlalu frontal! Jangan kotori otak polos dongsaengku!"

Pekik Lay.  
>Tao memiringkan kepalanya, yang sukses membuat Chen menahan keinginannya untuk menerjang tubuh ringkih Tao. Chen tidak ingin menambahi luka di sekujur tubuh Tao hanya karna ia ingin mencubit Tao karna gemas.<p>

" aigo~~ Tao kalau kau tidak sakit, sudah ku pastikan aku akan mencubit pipimu!"

" kau itu terlalu imut dan polos, tentu saja kami akan menjagamu.."

" tapi kata mama Tao sudah besar.."

" aigoo~ Tao, aku beritahu—eh tunggu sebelumnya aku mau tanya padamu—"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang Chen yang duduk di samping Lay. Chen meringis saat mendapati deathglare dari semua yeoja di ruangan itu ( kecuali Tao ) seakan mengatakan-_ kau mengatakannya akan ku bunuh kau!-_ Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju dengan pertanyaan yang akan Chen tanyakan. Yeoja dengan rambut bergaris orange itu tersenyum,

" Kau ingatkan bagaimana Kris menciummu?"

" YA! CHEN!"

Teriakan Baekhyun-Xiumin-Lay hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh yeoja yang kini di pandangi oleh Tao. Dengan polosnya Tao mengangguk.

" nah, aku sempat dengar kejadian di bianglala saat kalian kencan.."

Wajah Tao kini memerah sempurna, ia ingat bagaimana Kris mencium dan hampir saja me—Tao menggeleng untuk menghilangkan bayangan saat di bianglala.

" nah! Kami ingin melindungimu agar Kris tidak melakukan itu lagi padamu!"

Tambah Kyungso.

" memangnya kenapa?"

" astagah!adkdaklajkjdiwrjnfj"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya lagi saat mendengar Chen mengoceh tidak jelas.

" dengar baby—pertama, kau belum cukup umur untuk melakukan itu, mengerti?"

Chen menunjukkan telunjuknya di dekat pipi Tao yang membuat Tao mengangguk.

" kedua, untuk jaga-jaga mengingat kau masih di bawah umur—nanti saat Kris akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, semisal mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu-kau harus menginjak kaki Kris kuat-kuat"

" wae?"

" karna dia bisa memakanmu!"

" jinja?"

Kyungso tersenyum geli melihat kepolosan Tao, sedangkan Lay dan Xiumin masih memberikan deathglare pada Chen agar Chen menghentikan ucapannya yang sudah menjurus ke " rate M ".

" jinja! Dia bisa memakanmu, masih untung jika kau hanya mengalami biru atau keunguan di tubuhmu. Kalau dia benar-benar memakanmu? Bagaimana dengan masa depanmu? Bagaimana dengan mama Huang?"

Tao mengerjap berlindung di balik boneka pandanya, dan sukses membuat Kyungso harus menahan tawa.

" Chen, hentikan—"

" ini penting Lay—"

" ta—"

Chen mengangguk untuk menghentikan ucapan Lay.

" kau paham Tao?"

Tao mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan kerja Kangin terasa sangat panas, saat ini Kris menggunakan element api miliknya untuk menatap Siwon.

" Wufan! Siwon sudahlah, kalian ini—"

" aku hanya meminta ijin kalian untuk menikah dengan Zitao, apa aku salah? Aku ingin melindunginya! Aku—"

Siwon menatap kearah anaknya dengan tatapan marah,

" Zitao akan berada dalam bahaya lebih berbahaya jika kau menikahinya!"

" setidaknya aku bisa menjaganya! Papa! Mengertilah!"

" kau yang harus mengerti Wu Yi Fan! Kau—tidak mengerti, mungkin saja memang kau bisa melindungi dan menjaga Zitao dari makluk lain, tapi mampukah kau menjaga Zitao dari dirimu sendiri?!"

Ucapan Siwon membuat api yang mengitari tubuh Kris lenyap, Kris memandang namja yang selama ini menjadi orang tuanya.

" papa—kenapa aku melupakannya? Kenapa—"

Siwon dan Kibum berjalan mendekati Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu.  
>Kangin menoleh pada Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan pertengkaran Kris dan Siwon, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja yang sedang memandangi sebuah jam pasir antic milik keluarga Kangin.<p>

" untuk keselamatan putriku, mianhe—aku tidak mengijinkannya.."

Ucapan Hangeng sudah bisa Siwon duga, ia memeluk Kris kedalam dekapannya. Ia tau ini begitu sulit, disaat keadaan yang benar-benar bisa membuat keruh suasana dan ancaman luar yang siap datang.

" –kau harus berjanji padaku, tidak akan menyentuh Zitaoku sebelum umurnya mencukupi –Wu"

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatap Heechul yang masih tidak bergeming dari jam pasir di hadapannya. Hangeng menatap tajam kearah Heechul, bahkan tanpa menolehpun Heechul bisa melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari suaminya.

" aku tau putriku menyukaimu, aku yakin anak itu tidak akan memikirkan hal lain.."

" kau melupakan kejadian—"

" dan kalian melupakan, bagaimana Wufan melindungi Zitao saat ia terkena serangan dari makluk-makluk tidak jelas itu? Bagaimana Wufan melindungi Zitao yang tidak berdaya saat itu? Kalian melupakannya—kalian melupakan bahwa salah satu obat penyembuh yang paling bisa kita andalkan adalah keberadaan WuFan di samping Zitao..dan jikapun takdir mengijinkan mereka menjadi satu, aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh jiwaku.."

Heechul memutar roda di kursi roda yang ia naiki mengingat ia masih belum bisa berjalan, Heechul mendiamkan semua orang dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang sempat membara karna Kris.

.

.

_Bukankah ini baik? Mengijinkan keduanya saling mengisi—Kevin?_

_._

_._

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

.

Yeoja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja milik keluarga Park, ia melewatiku yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Hingga selang beberapa saat aku berlari mencarinya.  
>Tidak memerluhkan waktu yang lama hingga aku menemukan yeoja cantik ketiga kecuali mamaku dan Zitao, ia sedang menengadah menghadap langit.<p>

" ma—"

" tidak perlu berkata apapun, cukup kau lakukan janji itu. Aku merestuimu bukan karna kau pernah menyelamatkan Zitao, aku merestuimu sebagai orang yang akan menjadi takdir bocah pandaku.."

Bisik Huang mama, aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ia terus memandang kearah langit dan untuk beberapa lama kami terdiam.

" tapi—jika nyawa Zitao terlalu berharga untukmu, aku menyerah—aku tau semuanya, aku mengingat bagaimana kalian semua berusaha menjauhkanku dari Zitao saat aku kecil, dan aku tau bagaimana mengerikannya diriku—"

" Wu—"

Mama Huang menatapku sekilas, aku melihat ada seberkas air mata yang membasahi pipinya

" –mianhe, aku—aku—"

Alisku bertaut, apa yang beliau katakan? Apa dia sedang meminta maaf pada ku? Wae?

"—aku terlalu egois, aku…aku memindah White dragon ketubuh Zitao—mianhe—"

" Mwo?"

White dragon? Nuguya?

" saat aku mengunjungi ruang rawat Zitao, White dragon memintaku untuk menyelamatkan Zitao..dan tanpa seijinmu aku memindahnya kedalam tubuh Zitao—mianhe"

Aku terdiam, marah? Bukan! Aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat siapa naga yang mama Huang katakan, aku tidak merasa memiliki naga bernama white dragon? Dan dari semua naga yang aku miliki di dalam jiwaku tidak ada yang berwarna putih? Dan—aku tidak salah dengan mengenali semua naga miliku, meskipun itu berjumlah ribuan. Changkam!

" kau memberikan nagaku ke pada Zitao?! Kau tau apa akibatnya? Mereka?! Makluk-makluk itu—"

" nagamu sendiri yang memintaku, dia adalah naga yang netral—bahkan aku yakin kau sendiripun tidak menyadari memilikinya.."

Alisku bertaut, ku arahkan pandanganku padanya—ia tersenyum tipis

" bahkan kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya? Ah—perluh kau ingat, naga itu adalah naga yang selalu melindungimu dan selalu menjadi tameng saat kau akan melindungi Zitao, naga yang akan selalu menurunkan semua kekuatan jahatmu saat Zitao berada di sekitarmu. Semua orang hampir tidak menyadarinya namun—saat kemarin aku melihat bagaimana seekor naga mengitari tubuhmu yang sedang merengkuh Zitao, aku yakin jika kau tidak akan menyakiti anakku.."

" tapi aku—aku akan melukai dan membahayakan Zitao…"

" dan aku yang akan membunuhmu jika itu terjadi, Wu Yi Fan"

Huang mama tersenyum memintaku membungkuk, ia mengusap rambut kepalaku dengan perlahan.

" aku yakin Zitaoku akan menyukainya, aku yakin Zitaoku akan aman bersamamu.."

Lama kami terdiam bersama dengan sentuhan halus yang menjelajahi rambutku hingga Lay datang mengajak Huang mama pergi beristirahat. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar rawat seorang yeoja yang saat ini memenuhi setiap pikiranku. Aku menyadarinya, bagaimana dia benar-benar bisa menembus dinding hatiku yang tidak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana kehangatan seseorang saat bersamanya.  
>Ku sentuh pipinya, ia terlihat begitu manis saat tertidur. Huang Zitao, seorang yang perlahan-lahan aku cintai kini berada di hadapanku, tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Huang Zitao, seseorang yang sempat aku kira seorang namja karna tampilannya yang 100% namja hingga aku menyadari dia seorang yeoja dari masa lalu, ya dia adalah seorang dari masalalu yang mampu membuatku terdiam saat aku berada dalam puncak kekuatan dan kemarahanku. Ya hanya dia yang mampu membuat semuanya terlihat begitu sederhana dan nyaman saat bersamanya.<p>

" eugh"

Ku lihat dia mengerjap, hingga ku lihat manic hitam yang membuatku semakin tenggelam kedalam kedamaian saat aku memandangnya.

" gege-?"

" hmm? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

" ani—gege dari mana?"

Ia mengerjap imut, ku coba membantu mengangkat tubuhnya agar ia bisa menyamankan dirinya dan bersandar. Ia tersenyum menatapku.

" wae? Aneh?"

" ani-hanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat gege, ppogosippo.."

" mianhe, karna kesalahanku—"

Dia menggeleng.

" gege…aku tau semuanya, aku tau kalau semuanya berjuang untuk menyelamatkanku—hiks, aku tidak mau kalian mempertaruhkan semuanya hanya demi diriku, Tao hiks—Tao mencintai gege dan yang lainnya.."

AGH! Dadaku terasa tertusuk duri, namun aku terus mencoba tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin melihat ia semakin merasa bersalah dan menangis lagi.

" sudah ne? sekarang gege mohon, Taozie jangan menangis lagi ne? karna gege tidak ingin Taozieku yang manis ini menangis lagi. Terasa amat sakit disini—"

Ku arahkan tangannya kearah dadaku yang entah mengapa melihat senyumnya membuat hatiku terasa damai. Ia tersenyum mengangguk.

" mian, Tao tidak tau—"

" gwacana, tapi Tao harus janji jangan menangis lagi hem-?"

Ia mengangguk.  
>Ku tarik bibirku membentuk suatu senyuman, ia menatapku dengan mata pandanya dan terlihat dia manis. Tanganku menangkup wajahnya hingga aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dari dekat. Mata bening, pipi mulus, hingga bibir tipis yang membuatku tergoda. Dan memang, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencicipi bibirnya. Terasa manis dan lembut—aku tidak mengindahkan bagaimana ia terpaku saat aku menciumnya.<p>

" eughh—"

Bagaimana mungkin leguhan darinya membuatku terasa tertantang dan panas untuk terus menghisap bibirnya? AH! Demi apapun aku menyukai saat dia meleguh. Ku rasakan tangannya mencengkram bajuku, bagai tidak perduli dengan apapun aku menciumnya lama—

" Ck—bukankah Huang ajumma menyuruhmu tidak menyentuh bayi pandanya sebelum dia cukup umur?"

Suara seorang pemilik kekuatan angin membuatku menghentikan aksi ciuman panasku pada Zitao. Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang Xi Sehun, ia tersenyum melayang diatas udara.

" –dan apa kau tidak ingat pandamu masih sakit?"

Ah! Benar, ku arahkan pandanganku kearah Zitao yang kini merah merona. Aku melihat masih ada perban yang melilit tubunya, ck! Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali?

" makluk itu, dia meminta sesuatu yang lain—"

" maksudmu?"

Sehun duduk di sofa dekat dengan ranjang tempat Zitao berbaring. Ku rasakan jari-jari mungil milik Zitao menyusup di sela jariku, dan benar saja—Zitao menggenggam erat tanganku, ia terlihat takut.

" dia—ah, bagaimana ya? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, yang jelas ia tidak akan menyerang mendadak seperti biasanya. Makluk-makluk itu mengirimi Luhan-ge telepati yang meminta kita bersiap dengan apa yang akan mereka putuskan…dan—1 yang harus kau ingat, mereka menginginkan Zitao sebagai tambahannya.."

Alisku bertaut tidak mengerti akan apa yang Sehun maksudkan,

" mereka menginginkan Zitao, sebagai tambahan dari kekuatan kita.."

" MWO?!"

Sehun tidak menunggu kekagetanku dan langsung saja pergi meninggalkanku.

" gege—"

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah Zitao, ia menangis..

" uljima, baby—aku akan melindungimu!"

Ku rengkuh tubuhnya hingga ia merasa nyaman menangis dalam pelukanku. Ya apapun yang makluk EXplanet itu rencanakan, yang jelas aku akan terus menjaga dan melindungi Zitao. Apapun itu!.

.

_._

_._

_**#**_**NORMAl**

.

.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang berada di ambang pintu ruang rawat untuk Tao.

" kenapa hanya disana?"

" aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka—lihatlah, mereka sangat manis.."

Xiumin menunjukkan pemandangan yang ia lihat kepada Luhan, pemandangan dimana Kris sedang berusaha menenangkan Tao dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil dan sukses membuat Tao terkekeh.

" kau menginginkannya?"

" eoh?"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Luhan.  
>Luhan menyeringai, memajukan wajahnya hingga nyaris menempel di depan wajah Xiumin.<p>

" kau cantik jika sedang blushing.."

" eoh? Mmmpppp—"

Tidak ada yang bisa Xiumin lakukan jika Luhan sudah mendekatkan wajah padanya selain pasrah, karna percumah ia menghindar Luhan akan terus mengikutinya.

" ck, Luka eoni belum sembuh!"

Luhan mendengus kesal kepada seseorang yang dengan cepat melepas ciumannya, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memberinya deathglare.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Mianhe jeongmal mianheeeeee…untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**SWEET MOMENT"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**Mianhe sebelumnya karna keterlambatan update, hehehe semata karna saya sering lupa kekeke ( kebiasaan update tiap selasa)**

**Mianhe karna kekacauan jadwal kekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**

**.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

" eoh?"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Luhan.  
>Luhan menyeringai, memajukan wajahnya hingga nyaris menempel di depan wajah Xiumin.<p>

" kau cantik jika sedang blushing.."

" eoh? Mmmpppp—"

Tidak ada yang bisa Xiumin lakukan jika Luhan sudah mendekatkan wajah padanya selain pasrah, karna percumah ia menghindar Luhan akan terus mengikutinya.

" ck, Luka eoni belum sembuh!"

Luhan mendengus kesal kepada seseorang yang dengan cepat melepas ciumannya, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memberinya _deathglare._

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

Luhan mendengus kesal kepada seseorang yang dengan cepat melepas ciumannya, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memberinya deathglare. Seolah tidak perduli Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain, ia memisahkan Luhan dari Xiumin yang sontak mendapat raut wajah tidak mengenakkan dari Luhan.

" untuk beberapa hari ini jangan sentuh eoniku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh eoni!"

" maksudmu?"

" kau! Xi Luhan! Kau tidak boleh mendekati eoniku!"

" YA ini tidak adil!"

Baekhyun menarik tubuh Xiumin menjauh dari Luhan, membiarkan Luhan mengerang kesal.

" kau ini kenapa? Sepertinya senang sekali membuat Lulu kesal—"

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati Baekhyun memeluknya erat sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

Chen tersenyum melambaikan tangan kearah Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

" pagi—Cheeeeennn"

Kening yeoja manis itu berkerut mendengar sapaan aneh dari sahabatnya.

" wae? Apa Baekkie salah minum obat eoni?"

Tanya Chen pada Xiumin yang langsung menggeleng dan mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Dan lihatlah senyum merekah mereka saat melihat bagaimana seorang Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" hai—sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian tertawa seperti ini..aku lega melihatnya.."

Kyungso duduk sambil membagikan beberapa gelas coklat yang ia siapkan untuk ketiga chingunya. Semua tersenyum dan mengangguki perkataan Kyungso.

" bagaimana keadaan Zitao?"

" semua baik, Kris menjaganya dengan baik—"

" wae?"

Chen dan Kyungso menatap kedua kakak-beradik yang kini sedikit terdiam. Xiumin tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan.

" –entah apa yang diinginkan makluk itu dari Zitao, mereka menginginkan Zitao.."

" MWO?!"

Pekikan Chen dan Kyungso mengagetkan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, ia menatap kedua chingunya dengan tatapan malas. Biar bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah menemukan beberapa orang dengan raut wajah yang sama untuk beberapa waktu dalam sehari.

" apa mereka sengaja memancing keadaan dengan memanfaatkan Zitao? Bukankah aneh kalau mereka menginginkan Zitao?"

Tanya Kyungso.

" molla, mereka berjanji tidak akan menyerang membabi buta untuk 2 bulan ke depan..tapi setelah itu? Mereka belum mengatakan apa-apa.."

Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

" eum, sudahlah—dari pada mengurusi makluk tidak jelas itu mending kita membuat kue. Sudah cukup untuk terus berada dalam kekangan, bukankah sejak dulu kita seperti ini? Sampai kapanpun jika kita masih memiliki kekuatan ini kita akan diburu kematian,bukankah setiap menit adalah berharga?..kajja kita lihat apa yang Kyungso sembunyikan di dapur keluarganya.."

Putus Xiumin.

" ah! Benar! Kajja-kajja!"

Pekik Kyungso saat menyadari bagaimana peralihan yang Xiumin berikan untuk Chen dan Baekhyun yang terlihat masih terlalu memikirkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.  
>Suasana dapur milik Kyungso terasa begitu ramai saat ke 4 yeoja itu bereksperimen. Xiumin tersenyum melihat ke 3 sahabatnya sedang membujuk Lay untuk membuat kue, karna dari dulu Lay tidak bisa membuat kue.<p>

"—ayolah—Suho pasti akan senang"

" lho? Kenapa dengan Myunie?"

" kau tau maksud Kyungso, baby Lay—"

Lay memiringkan wajahnya kearah Chen yang sedang menggodanya dengan menyebut-nyebut tentang seorang pemilik kekuatan air.

" –eum, Yi Zhing—kuemu sangat lembut selembut hatimu, aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu—"

" YAA! BYUNIIIIE"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat bagaimana hasil karyanya menggoda seorang Lay, wajah yeoja itu memerah karna malu. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun berhasil membuat tipuan Suho.

" Eonie, aku akan mengatakan pada Suho oppa bagaimana ketulusan cintamu yang tertuang di kue mu nanti.."

" YAA! Kim Jongdae, sejak kapan kau memanggilku eoni?"

" sejak kau akan menjadi kakak iparku.."

Wajah Lay semakin memerah mendengar ocehan Chen yang dengan baik hati menceritakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Suho sambil terus mengaduk tepung hingga pada ahirnya Lay ikut berkecimpung dan membuat kue bersama Baekhyun dkk.  
>Xiumin tersenyum melihat hasil adonan yang ia buat, terlihat tidak begitu lembut mengingat ia mengenakan tangan kirinya untuk membuat adonan karna tangan kanannya masih belum pulih. Baekhyun mendekat, dan merebut adonan yang sedang Xiumin buat.<p>

" aku akan membantumu..hehehe"

Tidak beberapa lama mereka memanggang hasil kue-kue yang mereka buat, dan dengan waktu yang tidak lama panggangan mereka langsung mendingin dan siap dihias. Masing-masing membuat dengan semangat sambil bercanda.

" waaa—ternyata aku berbakat menjadi tukang kue"

Pekik Baekhyun heboh saat melihat hasil karyanya, sebuah kue tart dengan hiasan lapis 3 membuatnya persis seperti kue pernikahan.

" memang siapa yang kau pajang? Apa ini kau dan Yeol?"

" eh? Ani—"

Jawaban tergagap Baekhyun saat Kyungso menunjukkan dua patung kecil di atas kue miliknya berhasil membuat beberapa dari mereka menggodanya. Termasuk Kyungso dan Lay yang bersemangat.  
>Chen memandangi hasil karyanya, kue tart kecil berbungkus coklat dan krim orange menciptakan perpaduan unik membuatnya seperti menara pizza terlapis.<p>

" Kai pasti akan menyukainya…"

" ini bukan untuk Kai—eum—"

Xiumin mengusap punggung Chen pelan, ia tau perkembangan hubungan Kai dan Chen berjalan tidak begitu baik untuk beberapa lama.

" –kau tidak bisa membohongiku Jongdae-ah, kau masih memiliki hati untuknya"

" eoni-?"

Chen menatap Xiumin yang mengangguk dan tersenyum menunjukkan betapa ia benar.

" YAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pekikan Baekhyun membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya kemudian menoleh kearah pandanganya. Mereka melihat Lay hampir saja memasukkan sebuah kue ke dalam tempat sampah. Baekhyun merebut kue yang ada di tangan Lay,

" –Baekie sudahlah, ini sangat tidak enak—"

" tapi ini hasil karyamu..Kyungie, coba kau cicipi!"

" lho? Aku?"

" masalahnya kau yang tau banyak apa kesalahan dan apa yang perlu di tambahkan untuk memperbaiki kue milik Lay, aku rasa kue ini tidak begitu gagal—"

Kyungso mengangguk mendekati Baekhyun, ia mengangguk angguk sebentar kemudian menatap Lay yang memberikan tatapan memohon agar mengatakan sejujurnya dan membuat Baekhyun diam.

" kekeringan—kekekke.. kajja kita tambahi cream dan sedikit saus blue berry cair..ini akan enak dengan itu"

" jinja? Kau tidak bohong?"

" aku tidak sedang membesarkan kepalamu, Lay—dan lagi, aku tidak suka jika ada makanan yang terbuang sia-sia karna alasan tidak enak kekeke.."

Ahirnya Kyungso membenahi kue milik Lay yang mulai tidak berbentuk seperti sebuah peta, di tambahi dengan blue berry yang mengiasi kue tersebut membuatnya terlihat seperti aliran air di sentuh dengan efek beku milik Xiumin. Kyungso meletakkan kue tersebut di samping kuenya dan kue milik Baekhyun. Kyungso membuat sebuah kue berukuran sedang, persis dengan bongkahan tanah yang tertata rapi dengan cream warna-warni menjadi penghias.

" Sehun pasti sangat menyukainya.."

" ne, dia memang selalu menyukai apapun—darimu"

Kyungso mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan apa yang Xiumin katakan.

" dimana kue mu?"

" ku taruh di kulkas, sepertinya akan enak jika kue itu aku makan sendiri nanti—"

" eum—Lu—"

Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungso tajam seakan tau apa yang akan menjadi kelanjutan kata-kata yeoja berwajah datar tersebut. Kyungso mengangguk, ia cukup tau jika Baekhyun sangat kesal dan tidak suka jika mengungkit-ngungkit nama Luhan di hadapan nya terlebih di hadapan Xiumin.

.

.

.

Seluruh pemilik kekuatan berada dalam tempat yang sama menikmati hasil karya dari anak-anak mereka,

" waaa..aku suka ini! Ini lucu!"

Pekik Wookie saat melihat kue buatan Lay.

" eoma, biarkan Lay memberikannya pada papa dan mamanya.."

" oh? Gwacana, mama dan papa sudah mencicipinya tadi. Dan Tao aku sudah memberikan sedikit untuknya.."

Suho tersenyum membiarkan Wookie memeluk Lay girang. Sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng hanya menggeleng.

"—aku dengar dari Chen, kau hampir membuang ini? Kenapa?"

Lay menoleh kearah Suho, kini keduanya duduk di samping kolam sambil menikmati sepiring kue yang Suho bawa.

" –terasa aneh, dan aku tidak tau apa bisa di makan orang lain atau tidak.."

" ini enak kok! Cobalah—aku yakin kau belum mencobanya.."

" eh?"

Suho menyuapi Lay dengan sesendok kecil kue.

"eummpp..lumayan? hehehe"

Lay tersenyum menikmati kue di mulutnya, hingga tangan Suho mengusap bibir Lay dan sukses membuat yeoja berdimple itu menghentikan perbuatannya dan menatap kearah tangan Suho di bibirnya.

" terlalu indah untuk di nodai cream.."

" eh?"

Suho sedikit menekan jari yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibir Lay, ia tersenyum meraih kepala Lay segera mendekatkan diri kearahnya hingga tak ada jarak di kedua bibir miliknya dan Lay.  
>Menggunakan kesempatan dengan sebaik-baiknya Suho menekan tengkuk Lay untuk memperdalam ciumannya pada yeoja berdimple itu.<p>

.

.

Chen tersenyum melihat bagaimana Suho memberanikan diri untuk mencium Lay, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada cahaya lampu yang menyinari kediaman keluarga Park.

" –kau mengindariku?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar di pendengaran Chen, ia terdiam mencoba tidka terpengaruh dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

" hanya perasaanmu saja Jong—ani!—Kai -"

" tidak, kau menghindariku! Bahkan kau mengganti nama panggilan untukku!"

Chen menghadap Kai yang kini memberikan tatapan intimidasi andalannya.

" kita sudah membicarakannya tempo hari, Kai. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun, akan aneh jika aku masih tetap memanggilmu dengan panggilan biasa.."

Kai meraih pundak Chen,

" siapa bilang kita telah berahir? Kau tetap milikku dan aku tetap milikmu! Bahkan jika ada takdir lainpun aku akan tetap milikmu, tidak bisakah kau hanya percaya padaku? Aku mencintaimu.."

" aku tidak pantas untukm—"

" hanya kau!"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan ciuman posesif dari seorang Lee Jongin. Chen terus meronta namun pada ahirnya ia terdiam dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Kai kaget saat merasakan pipinya basah dan hangat, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mendapati Chen menangis menundukkan kepalanya.

" Chen—"

" aku salah untukmu, aku bukan takdirmu…takdirmu adalah Kyungso, bukan aku—dan aku tau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kau mencintai orang lain—"

" Jong—"

" hiks, aku tau—ku mohon mengertilah, biarkan aku menenangkan diriku. Biarkan aku membiasakan diri tanpa kehadiranmu.."

" Jong—"

Kai menatap kepergian Chen dengan tatapan bersalah, dan menyesal. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan karna ia menyadari yang Chen katakan adalah benar, Kai masih mengharapkan Kyungso meski telah bersama dengan Chen selama bertahun-tahun.

" Mian—"

Sebuah bisikan maaf yang terbawa angin hingga ke seorang pemilik rambut warna-warni yang kini memeluk posesif seorang dengan wajah datar yang sedang tersenyum menikmati kue warna-warni buatanya.

" kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan noona?"

" heum? Memang aku akan kemana?"

" ke pelukan Kamjong!andwe!"

Kyungso tersenyum memutar tubuhnya menghadap namja perkulit putih pucat yang kini menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Kyungso dengan jelas.

" kau ini, dari pada harus ke pelukan si kamjong aku akan memilih pergi kepelukan Suho. Kekekeke, atau Kris jika Zitao mengijinkan..kekeke"

Mata Sehun menyala, menandakan ketidak relaan yang sukses membuat Kyungso terkekeh.

" ada apa heum?"

" kau hanya milik Xi Sehun!"

" aku masih milik Park Young Woon, Hun-ah.."

" kalau begitu aku akan merebutmu dari orang itu!"

Sehun menunjuk Kangin yang sedang mengobrol bersama Chanyeol dan keluarga Xiumin. Kyungso kaget saat melihat arah tangan Kangin.

" Yaa! Jangan menunjuk appaku seperti itu!"

" aku akan menantangnya, kekeke aku akan merebutmu darinya.."

" sebelum kau menemuinya, namja tampan yang berada di sampingnya akan menjadikanmu Sehun bakar—"

" MWO? Tampan? Dia?"

Kali ini Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol tidak terima, sedangkan Kyungso mengangguk semangat. Menggoda Sehun adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

" dia memang tampan, dan tinggi hehehe..bahkan dia melebihi appa—"

" Yaaa! Jangan bawa-bawa tinggi! Lihat saja, aku akan menjadi lebih tinggi darinya, dan tampan? Aku rasa kau salah bilang sayang. Karna disini akulah yang paling tampan..tidak ada yang lain!"

Sehun tetap menggerutu tidak jelas.

" Oppa memang tampan kok—"

" yaa! Apa lagi itu? Jangan panggil tiang listrik itu oppa! Tidak-tidak!"

Kyungso tersenyum, Sehun selalu protes jika ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan oppa sejak sehun bisa mengekpresikan perasaannya. Dulu saat belum bisa bicara Sehun selalu menarik atau mencubit Kyungso kecil jika Kyungso sudah mendekat atau memanggil Chanyeol, hingga sekarang di depan Sehun—yeoja mungil itu jarang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan seharusnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menaruh tangannya di pundak Baekhyun.

" hahahaha—sepertinya saingan si cadel itu semakin kuat kekeke"

Kekeh Henry.

" hush! Jangan mengatai anakmu sendiri Henry-ya.."

Henry mengangguk menerima terguran dari Teukie.

" heh, jauhkan tanganmu dari pundak yeojaku! Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol meringis mendapat teguran dari Kyuhyun, namun bukannya melepaskan Chanyeol malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang ngobrol dengan mamanya.

" kalau bukan anak Kangin hyung sudah ku patahkan tanganmu itu—"

Kangin terkekeh.

" jika bukan anakku dan Teukie aku pun sudah ingin menguliti tubuhnya, Kyu! Jadi sepertinya kita berada di kubu yang sama"

" hahaha..eoma, ajumma.."

Chanyeol berganti memeluk Sungmin dan Teukie, membuat 2 namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun.

" Kyu—kau sudah janjikan tidak mengganggu mereka?"

" tapi min—"

" lagian aku dan Teukie eoni sudah sepakat merestui mereka, jadi jangan macam-macam!"

Mendengar kata restu Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya kearah Sungmin dan Teukie. Keduanya mengangguk, paham akan arti tatapan Chanyeol.

" jinja?"

" ne—tolong jaga Baekie kami ne.."

Ucap Sungmin.

Pipi Baekhyun memanas saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol.

" YA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Pekikan Kangin dan Kyuhyun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol.  
>Xiumin menggeleng melihat kelakuan calon adik iparnya pada dongsaengnya, sebuah hal yang menurut Teukie dan Sungmin manis.<p>

" Hanny? Cobalah—ini sangat enak lho! Kau pasti akan menyukainya—"

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, Henry sedang mencoba meminta Luhan mencicipi kue yang Sehun dan Kyungso bawa. Luhan terdiam sejenak, matanya dan mata kucing milik Xiumin bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik yang bisa Xiumin ingat sebelum Luhan menampik suapan dari Henry.

" sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku mama! Aku benci dengan kue!"

Xiumin mengalihkan perhatinnya saat merasakan seseorang meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya.

" appa-?"

" kata Baby byun kau membuat kue, mana? Appa ingin mencicipinya.."

Kyuhyun paling tau apa yang membuat Xiumin terdiam.

" ya sudah, udara malam tidak baik untukmu..appa akan mengantarmu untuk beristirahat, lukamu belum sembuh.."

Xiumin mengangguk mengikuti arahan Kyuhyun.  
>Sungmin mengangguk, dan menggeleng ketika Baekhyun langsung mengekor di samping Xiumin dan Kyuhyun.<p>

" Baekkie sepertinya memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin mengangguki kata-kata Zhoumi.

" ya—dan jangan harap kau akan menang jika mereka sudah berada dalam satu kubu. Mereka benar-benar overprotektif dan sepertinya keduanya sedang kumat overnya terhadap Minnie.."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Xiumin yang sudah berbaring.

" appa—"

" hemm"

" apakah itu enak?"

Xiumin menunjuk kue yang sedang Kyuhyun nikmati, sebuah kue yang berbentuk seperti gunung salju lengkap dengan boneka saljunya.

" terasa sangat enak, bahkan milik dongsaeng mu saja tidak seenak ini—"

" ya! Appa aku mendengarnya.."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya pura-pura kesal dengan namja yang bertatus sebagai appanya.

" lihatlah kelakuannya—kayak begini sudah berani meminta menikah? Aigo~"

" Yaa! Itu kan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya, bukan aku! Eoni~"

Xiumin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun bertengkar, dan berujung pada keterlibatan dirinya yang harus menjadi penengah. Beberapa lama mereka bertengkar hingga Baekhyun jatuh tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum mengecup puncak kepala yeoja penyuka eyeliner itu.

" tidak terasa kalian sudah tumbuh dewasa…"

Kyuhyun membenarkan surai halus berwarna merah marun yang menjadi warna favorit yeoja yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

" aku masih ingat bagaimana sulitnya mengejar yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja manis dan cantik yang merubah seluruh duniaku. Membuatku jatuh cinta dan menyadari kekuatan apa yang ada dalam tubuhku.."

" kalian pasti sangat bahagia—"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengarkan komentar Xiumin.

" tentu! Tapi tidak semudah itu, aku juga harus menghadapi seorang monyet yang selalu menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Hehehe, perlu kau tau—saat appa sekolah di menengah atas, appa termasuk gang yang ditakuti bersama Kangin, dan yang lain. Dan Eunhyuk adalah seorang yang paling menyebalkan yang selalu membuat kami geram dan tidak menyangka kami akan menjadi saudara..setelah Eunhyuk bisa di atasi nenekmu, Byun In Hwa? Dia menolak memberikan kami restu hingga ahirnya aku dan yang lain meminta bantuan dari Eunhyuk yang berbuah sebuah kenangan manis dengan keberadaan dirimu—"

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Xiumin.

" apa aku anak yang tidak kalian inginkan?"

Ucapan lembut Xiumin membuat Kyuhyun kaget namun tidak lama sebuah senyum tercetak di bibirnya.

" aniya—justru karna keberadaanmu nenek Byun merestuiku, yang aku tahu dari Eunhyuk—nenek Byun sangat ingin segera menimang cucu sebelum ia meninggal, tapi melihat umurku saat itu yang baru saja masuk kuliah membuat ia tidak mengijinkanya. Ia takut bagaimana aku akan sering meninggalkan Sungmin untuk mencari nafkah bahkan menunda kehamilan..kau adalah anugrah untuk kami, dan baby byun ini adalahsebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan kita"

Xiumin mengangguk-angguk.

" jja! Sudah malam, aku akan mengembalikan dongsaengmu pada Sungmin karna tadi ia bilang ingin tidur bersama dengan Sungmin. Aku tidak mau pagiku yang indah berubah mendengar ocehan dia yang seperti nenekmu..jalga my princess"

Setelah mengecup kening Xiumin, Kyuhyun menggendong Baekhyun keluar.

.

.

.

Xiumin memandangi lampu kristal yang memancarkan cahaya keseluruh ruangan, ia tertahan memperhatikan kue yang terletak di sampingnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Xiumin,

" kau mengindariku lagi? Wae?"

" kau berat Xi Luhan!"

Xiumin mencoba mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya namun percuma saja, Luhan menumpukan tubuhnya pada kaki agar ia tidak membuat Xiumin kesakitan.

" appoh?"

Tanya Luhan saat melihat Xiumin meringis. Luhan langsung memposisikan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Xiumin, ia memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher putih Xiumin.

" Lu—kenapa Lulu tidak menyukai kue lagi? Setahuku dulu kau sangat menyukainya, tapi sekarang kenapa kau seakan muak dengan itu? Apa karna aku? Apa karna kue buatanku saat di smp kau jadi membenci kue?"

" aku tidak membencinya karna itu—"

" hem, tentu saja karna itu. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kau trauma karna memakan kue milikku yang bahkan tidak layak di lihat itu—aku—mianhe—semua karna aku—a—"

Luhan mengunci bibir Xiumin dengan ciumannya.

" memang aku membencinya karna kau, tapi bukan karna tauma..aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu berusaha keras sambil menangis hanya untuk membuatku mencicipinya..aku tidak mau kau menangis karna mendengar ejekan teman-teman tentang rasa kue buatanmu, mereka tidak berhak!"

" Lu-?"

" aku terlalu mencintaimu, sehingga menjadi seperti ini—jebal,mengertilah.."

Tatapan mata Luhan terlihat sayu, Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk membiarkan Luhan menghapus air mata di pipinya. Yeoja manis itu menyadari seberapa besar cinta yang Luhan berikan untuknya, namun masih terbesit keraguan di dalam hatinya akan kebenaran cinta yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. Namja tampan itu terus mencium bibir Xiumin hingga membuat Xiumin terengah saat ia melepaskan ciumannya dan melanjutkan ke leher mulus Xiumin.

" aghh!"

Pekik Xiumin saat sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya, keringat telah membasahi tubuhnya.

" mian, appoh? Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan.."

Luhan benar-benar membuat semuanya seperti gerakan _slow motion_, setelah merasakan Xiumin sudah mulai lelah dengan aktifitas yang baru saja keduanya lakukan namja tampan itu memeluk Xiumin dari belakang membiarkan sesuatu miliknya tetap berada di dalam tubuh Xiumin.

" kau lelah?"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Luhan mencium tengkuk Xiumin.  
>Keduanya duduk saling bersandar, Luhan menoleh ke nakas di dekat tempat tidur Xiumin mencoba mencari segelas air yang biasanya Xiumin siapkan untuk minuman di pagi hari. Bagaimana Luhan tau? Ya karna Luhan sering membaca pikiran Baekhyun, dan Luhan selalu menemukan gelas kosong saat ia datang menjemput Xiumin yang belum bangun. Mata rusa Luhan menyipit melihat sesuatu yang aneh berada di samping gelas berisi air, ia membuatnya melayang.<p>

" –jangan—"

Terlambat, Luhan sudah membuat kue yang Xiumin buat berada di tangannya.

" sudahlah, itu milikku—biarkan aku sendiri yang menghabiskanya nanti"

Ucap Xiumin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin berdebat di saat tubuhnya terasa lelah.

" inikah yang tadi Baekhyun pikirkan?"

" memangnya apa yang ia pikirkan?"

Xiumin mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lampu, benar-benar ingin segera melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan yang semakin menempelkan tubuh keduanya. Luhan tersenyum,

"—dia mengatakan betapa bodohnya aku saat aku menolak kue yang mama berikan di hadapanmu tadi, dia juga mengumpat tidak jelas padaku.."

" dia hanya kesal karna kue yang kau tolak adalah miliknya—"

" tidak, si bocah itu mengataiku bodoh dengan membawa namamu—ia tidak akan mengijinkanku mendekatimu, tapi setelah ini bocah itu tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun.."

" mwo?-eughhhmmmpppt"

Kekagetan dan kebingungan Xiumin hanya berahir sepersekian detik sebelum Luhan mencium bibirnya dengan tangan yang menguasai daerah sensitive dimana sesuatu miliknya berada didalam bagian tubuh Xiumin. Xiumin meleguh saat kedua tangan Luhan meremas dadanya sambil sesekali mencium lehernya.

" ajari aku menghabiskan kue milikmu—"

" agh—eottokke?"

Luhan menyeringai, pelan ia memutar tubuh Xiumin untuk menghadapnya.

" Ya! Apa yang eumppp—"

Luhan menyuap sepotong kue besar untuk Xiumin,

" lewat ini chagy—"

Xiumin mengutuki kepolosan dirinya yang tidak menyadari seringai mesum yang Luhan lancarkan saat melihat kue miliknya, ia hanya bisa membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Xiumin menyerah untuk menolak karna hasilnya akan sama saja bahkan bisa lebih parah.

.

.

.

Kris mengutuk dirinya yang memiliki penciuman,penglihatan dan pendengaran extra karna mendengar dan mencium bau yang timbul akibat Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedang bercinta.

" tsk!"

" gege? Gege belum tidur? Kalau gege lelah, gege bisa tidur di kamar gege—"

Ucapan lembut seseorang yang masih berbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang king size membuat Kris kembali mengumpat, meski dengan alasan yang berbeda.

" anniya, hanya gege mencium hal yang aneh—sudahlah, gege akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap"

" apa orang-orang aneh itu lagi ge?"

Kris melihat bagaimana Tao mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah,

" ani, tidak penting.."

" ta—"

" jangan membantah Wu Zitao, atau aku akan melaporkanmmu pada Heechul mama?"

Tao memandang Kris tidak terima.

" kenapa gege jadi dekat dengan mama?"

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

" kenapa gege jadi dekat dengan mama?"

Dan lihatlah bagaimana bayi panda itu merajuk dengan kedekatanku dan mamanya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

" bukankah seorang calon menantu harus bisa merebut hati mertua agar di ijinkan memiliki anaknya?"

Sumpah demi apapun! Wajah Zitao saat ia blushing adalah saat terindah yang kini ku alami! Aku masih bisa melihat rona merah di pipi pucat miliknya, ia terlihat cantik dengan rona itu—rona merah yang lama tak ku lihat dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk tetap melihat rona itu, meski aku harus mengorbankan diriku pada makluk yang menamakan dirinya sebagai makluk immortal dari EXplanet.

" gege—Tao tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengan gege dan yang lain.."

Ku tatap wajahnya, ada kekhawatiran yang tersirat di dalam raut wajahnya. Bukan ini yang aku mau, bukan Zitao yang menunduk karna khawatir. Perlahan ku ulurkan tanganku mengusap wajahnya membuat ia tetap melihatku, menyalurkan kesungguhan dan ketulusanku tentang semua hal padanya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tubuhku semakin mendekat kearahnya hingga sebuah kecupan lembut ku arahkan pada bibir manis nya.

" apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu memastikan kalian bersama—"

Ucapku, aku tulus mengucapkannya. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan apapun agar makluk-makluk itu tidak mengganggu kehidupan kami meski pada ahirnya aku harus mati—tapi tidak akan ku biarkan mereka menyentuh masa depan. Ya karna mereka adalah masalalu, masalalu dari sebagian takdir tidak mengenakan pemilik kekuatan. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku hanya akan memilih bersama Zitao seorang yang biasa dengan sejuta kebahagiaan, bukan sebagai seorang pemilik kekuatan dengan takdir kelam yang menunggu untuk berulang. Bagiku semuanya adalah sebuah lelucon, semakin dalam kau tau maka akan semakin bodoh pula pikiranmu. Lelucon bahwa aku seorang pemilik kekuatan terhebat yang bisa menghancurkan dunia hanya dengan sekali amukan, atau lelucon bahwa ada makluk lain yang menginginkan kekuatan pemusnah yang akan kekal bersamaku hingga aku sendiri tidak tau kapan kekuatan ini akan menghilang dari tubuhku, aku kekal begitu yang kedua orang tuaku katakan saat aku bertanya alasan banyak pemilik kekuatan hitam dan aneh mencari dan mengusikku- karna kekekalan.  
>Aku ingat saat aku hampir saja membakar taman bermain karna seseorang mendekatiku dan mencoba menggangguku, mama dan papa tidak melihat mereka. Yang mama dan papa tau adalah bagaimana aku marah karna mainanku terjatuh, tapi bukan itu—mereka menarik paksa kekuatan di tubuhku, tidak ada yang bisa menolongku hingga aku mendengar suara tangisan seorang bayi. Aku mendengar tangisan Zitao kecil yang berada di dalam gendongan Lay yang memang seumuran denganku, mata emasku terus menatap Zitao kecil hingga membuat api di sekujur tubuhku perlahan memudar dan saat aku melihat kesekeliling, tidak ada lagi makluk-makluk tidak jelas. Aku khawatir mereka menyerang Zitao kecil sampai aku menangis sambil meraihnya dari gendongan Lay.<p>

" Zitao—"

" hmm?"

Kini Zitao tengah berbaring menghadapku, manic matanya terlihat sayu.

" wo ai ni—"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" nado—"

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, memintaku untuk ikut berbaring disampingnya.

" gege—seandainya benar yang Lay-jie katakan tentang takdir gege yang bersama pengendali waktu, apa gege akan percaya begitu saja? Apa gege akan meninggalkan Tao?"

Mata Zitao mulai berkaca-kaca.  
>Berbicara tentang takdir, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang apa yang para leluhur atau para orang tua itu katakan tentang takdirku yang akan bersama pengendali waktu. Ku eratkan genggaman tanganku kearahnya.<p>

" mungkin takdirku bersama dengan pengendali waktu, tapi bukankah hidup dan matiku hanya bersamamu? Wu Zitao? Aku tidak akan memperdulikan hal lain jika itu bukan kau—apa aku salah, Wu Zitao?"

Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian menyamankan posisinya.

" kalau ternyata pengendali waktu menyukai gege?"

" hahahaha, biarkan saja—karna aku hanya menyukai bahkan hanya mencintai Wu Zitao yang sekarang ada di pelukanku ini.."

Zitao terlihat blusing lagi, sungguh indah!

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana hari di awali dengan teriakan seorang Kim Baekhyun!  
>Ku benarkan syal di leher Zitao dan membawanya pergi keluar kamar untuk melihat keributan yang Baekhyun buat. Aku yakin ini tidak akan jauh dari kelakuan Xi Luhan semalam yang 'memakan' Xiumin dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur karna—yah cukup tau saja, penciuman dan pendengaran seekor naga seperti apa.<p>

" aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu dekat-dekat eoniku!"

" Ya!"

" Kau! Pergi sana! Dasar-"

Benarkan?  
>Luhan terlihat berantakan dengan wajah yang cukup terlihat tidak terima dengan keputusan yang yeoja kecil itu buat, cukup banyak yang menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun melempar pakaian Luhan keluar dari kamar Xiumin. Dan yah sudah di pastikan, Baekhyun marah besar. Sepupuku satu itu adalah orang paling proktektif pada Xiumin no 1 setelah Kyuhyun sang appa.<p>

" Luhan ! bereskan tubuhmu! Kita bicara di ruangan Kangin hyung!"

Ucapan dingin dari seorang dokter specialis yang tingginya menyerupai tiang listrik itu membuat Luhan langsung beranjak pergi.

" Zitao? Kenapa keluar? Istirahatmu terganggu?"

" eh? Aniya—jiejie kenapa dengan Luhan gege?"

" eum, sudahlah—kau mau keluar kan? Nih tadi jiejie berbelanja dengan Chen, aku yakin ini cocok untukmu.."

Ku lirik hadiah yang Lay berikan pada Zitao, sebuah boneka panda kecil yang sukses membuat Zitao tersenyum senang melupakan pertanyaanya tentang Luhan. Cukup cerdas juga ikan lele ini mencari pengalihan.

"—_kau harus berhati-hati, jika sampai kejadian seperti Luhan dan Xiumin. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"_

Bisik Lay saat aku melewatinya.

.

.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

.

.

Kris mendorong kursi roda yang Tao pakai, keadaan Tao sudah semakin membaik setelah beberapa bulan dirawat dengan intensif oleh Lay dan yang lain.

" tunggu di sini ne? akan ku belikan kau ice cream itu—"

" ne? gomawo ge!"

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat mood Tao yang berubah baik saat Kris menyanggupi keinginan Tao tentang ice cream yang ada di seberang jalan rumah keluarga Park.  
>Tao terlihat tersenyum melambai sambil memeluk boneka panda yang lumayan besar diatas kursi rodanya, boneka panda pemberian dari Kris yang tidak terima karna Tao lebih sering membawa boneka pemberian dari Lay yang lumayan simple ketimbang pemberian dari kris yang lumayan besar.<p>

" Honney—"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

" Ryungso—hyung?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

" lama tidak bertemu—"

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Mianhe jeongmal mianheeeeee lagi dan lagi…untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..**

**Mian untuk short chapnya kekekekeke**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**FIRST GAME, HURT AND BELIEVE"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**Mianhe sebelumnya karna keterlambatan update, hehehe semata karna saya sering lupa kekeke ( kebiasaan update tiap selasa)**

**Mianhe karna kekacauan jadwal kekeke**

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**

**WARNING !**

**Untuk yang mengharap adegan action yang keren mianhe, karna inilah batas kemampuan saya untuk membuat actionfictif, dan mianhe lagi untuk Chap ini sampai kedepannya mungkin akan diselingi dengan pertandingan dan percintaan **

**untuk awalan silahkan temukan sendiri pairingnya kekeke**

**Couple lain menyusul, sesuai alur cerita**

**.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat mood Tao yang berubah baik saat Kris menyanggupi keinginan Tao tentang ice cream yang ada di seberang jalan rumah keluarga Park.  
>Tao terlihat tersenyum melambai sambil memeluk boneka panda yang lumayan besar diatas kursi rodanya, boneka panda pemberian dari Kris yang tidak terima karna Tao lebih sering membawa boneka pemberian dari Lay yang lumayan simple ketimbang pemberian dari kris yang lumayan besar.<p>

" Honney—"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

" Ryungso—hyung?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

" lama tidak bertemu—"

.

.

.

**Chapter 11**

.

.

.

" Ryungso—hyung?"

Namja itu mengangguk.

" lama tidak bertemu—"

Tao masih mengenali namja tampan yang kini berada di sampingnya, seorang namja yang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia kekasih dari Tao. Ryungso tersenyum mengusap lembut pipi merah Tao, namja itu tersenyum melihat reaksi Tao.

" aku merindukanmu.."

" hyung—"

Ryungso menggeleng menandakan ia tidak ingin Tao memotong kalimatnya, tangan panjang Ryungso bermain anak rambut Tao dan menyelipkannya di sela telinga pemiliknya.

" kau semakin cantik, tapi—"

Ryungso mendekatkan tangannya pada luka yang Tao terima saat menyelamatkan Heechul dan Hangeng.

"—aku tidak menyukai ini…ini cukup mengganggu pemandanganku terhadapmu.."

Tao tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Ryungso lakukan, ia hanya membiarkan tangan Ryungso menarik perban yang menutup luka-luka yang ia miliki. Tao bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa perih dan sakit perlahan menghilang setelah Ryungso menarik perban yang menutupi lukanya.  
>Ryungso tersenyum menatap jauh kedalam manic mata milik yeoja manis di hadapannya.<p>

" aku melihat bagaimana kau menyukai dan mencintai manusia abnormal pemilik kekuatan EXplanet itu—kau memilih berada di sisi mereka tanpa tahu apapun tentang mereka, itu membuatku iri—"

Namja tampan itu menatap tulus ke dalam mata Tao tanpa memperdulikan tatapannya membuat Tao merasa sesak.

" bagaimana jika aku yang berada di sisi manusia abnormal itu? Masihkah kau memilihnya?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Tao katakan, tubuh dan bibirnya terasa terkunci untuk membiarkan Ryungso melakukan apapun padanya.

" aku sempat berniat memberikan hukuman pada manusia EXplanet itu karena berani membawamu kedalam medan perang dan masalah mereka denganku, jika kau tidak terselamatkan. Namun yeoja itu dan levitation berhasil membawamu kembali—aku berhutang pada mereka berdua…"

Ryungso terlihat begitu menyesal saat meraih tangan lentik Tao, tangan tepat dimana Kris menyematkan cincin berlambang naga api dengan darah miliknya.

" kau memilih sang levitation untuk hidupmu? Ah—seekor naga putih telah mengebalikan nyawamu padanya. Cincin ini? Akankah berganti darahnya dengan darahku sebagai pengikatnya?"

Ryungso menekan kekuatannya agar Tao tidak terluka karna kekuatan besar yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, ia tersenyum melihat ke dalam pikiran Tao. Tidak ada pikiran lain kecuali ingatan-ingatan yang pernah Luhan lihat saat berada di mession pribadi keluarga Park, seperti seorang yang polos tanpa tau apapun.

" aku hampir melupakan niat awalku menemuimu…"

" I am?"

Perlahan Ryungso menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Tao setelah hampir kehilangan akal untuk menciumnya, namja itu tersenyum lagi untuk matanya yang melihat bagaimana seorang Kris menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tidak suka, ia yakin jika Kris mengetahui kekuatannya namun tidak ada yang namja pemilik kekuatan naga itu lakukan kecuali menatap tajam kearahnya seolah memintanya untuk menjauh dari Tao.

" menjauhlah dari rumah keluarga Park untuk sementara waktu—"

" wae?"

" aku akan menyeret semua pemilik kekuatan itu ke dimensi dimana kau tidak bisa melihatnya.."

Tao menatap Ryungso dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

" aku akan membawa mereka ke dalam dimensi antar bumi dan Explanet, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya disana—"

" apa yang akan hyung laku—"

Ryungso menggeleng saat mengetahui pikiran Tao yang tidak jauh dari peperangan dan pemberontakan tiba-tiba atau tentang makluk-makluk yang terlintas dalam pikiran polos Tao.

" tidak, bukan dengan seperti itu—aku tidak akan menyuruh makluk-makluk immortal nan jelek itu untuk mengganggu mereka. Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa makluk yang memiliki kekuatan hampir mirip para manusia immortal itu, dan aku hanya menginginkan 11 pemilik kekuatan kristal EXplanet- Levitation, Hydrokinesis, Vitakinesis,Teleportation, Terrakinesis, Cryokinesis, Electrokonesis,Pyrokinetis,Aerokinesis, Lunarkinesis,Telekinesis—dan sedikit tentang kekuatan leburan dari pemilik kekuatan Kristal yang ada pada orang tua kalian.."

" hyung—"

" jangan takut, aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya disini. Jadi berjanjilah kau akan pergi dari rumah itu—"

Tao terdiam, ia menatap Kris sekilas lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, membuat Ryungso menghela nafas berat.

" yah—aku tau jawabanmu, hanya saja bisakah kau tetap berada di bagian belakang dari mereka? Ah tidak! Aku yakin kau akan maju dan mengorbankan dirimu untuk mereka jika aku melakukan penyerangan.."

" bisakah hyung tidak melakukan itu? Apa salah mereka?"

Ryungso tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" aku tetap akan mengalahkan mereka dan mengambil kekuatan mereka untukku, bagaimanapun caranya—aku tidak bisa menyerah Huang Zitao, tidak bisa!"

" mereka juga tidak ingin memiliki kekuatan itu, mereka ingin hidup dengan damai dan bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai.."

Kini terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Ryungso yang terlihat sendu, terlihat jelas namja itu tengah menahan sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekuatan miliknya. Sesutu yang ia rasakan dari dadanya.

" aku kira cukup, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu..jika kau memilih ikut, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali kau tetap diam pada posisimu…ingatlah, aku menghawatirkanmu.."

Seketika Ryungso menghilang setelah memberikan ciuman di kening Tao.  
>Kris datang dengan cepat, dan meraba tubuh Tao dengan cemas.<p>

" nuguya?"

Tao hanya bisa menggeleng dan tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Luhan menjatuhkan jus yang berada di tangannya saat merasakan kepalanya terasa nyeri.

" Lu?"

Xiumin dan Henry langsung berlari ke samping Luhan.  
>Tao memeluk Hangeng erat, ia ingin sekali mengatakan tentang apa yang telah Ryungso katakan padanya kepada semua orang yang terlihat kebingungan dengan keadaan Luhan. Tao mengetahui semuanya, kekuatan pengendali pikiran Luhan akan menimbulkan effect yang sedikit berlebihan saat kekuatan dari Kristal EXplanet memasuki dimensi lain, berbeda dengan kekuatan yang lainnya yang hanya akan melemah barang beberapa waktu meski Tao bisa mengatakan itu akan berahir dalam hitungan detik. Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hangeng saat tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan pikiran tentang status waktu yang ada sekarang, Tao menggeleng saat menyadari jika satu tahun di dimensi lain adalah 1 hari di bumi atau lebih setara dengan beberapa kilo kekuatan cahaya antara bumi dan bulan atau bahkan matahari.<br>Hangeng mengusap rambut Tao saat mengetahui anaknya tiba-tiba berubah manja kepadanya, ia tidak menyadari ketakutan yang Tao miliki.

Ketakutan Tao semakin menjadi saat melihat kepulan asap yang muncul di depan ruang tamu.

" _haha bukankah suatu yang menyenangkan berpindah dimensi?"_

Suara kekehan seorang namja yang sangat Tao kenal, suara yang sama dengan suara namja yang memintanya untuk menghindari hari ini. Tao memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari dekapan Hangeng yang kini mengerat seakan ingin melindungi Tao dari bahaya ( khas seorang ayah ).

" apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?!"

Tanya Sehun.

" _ck, tenang saja—__Telekinesis hanya mengalami sedikit gangguan akibat perpindahan dimensi, persis dengan apa yang aku alami beberapa waktu yang lalu hahahha_"

" apa maksudmu?"

Tanya Kangin.

" _kita memiliki kekuatan yang sama, meskipun dia pemilik kekuatan kristal yang asli namun aku bisa menjamin aku lebih kuat dari pada dia—dan aku membawa berita baik untuk kalian semua.."_

Tao bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa namja di depannya, seorang namja dengan rambut merah menyalah dan warna hitam yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tao hafal dengan semua yang ada di diri Ryungdae. Tanpa terkecuali dengan kekuatan hebat yang Ryungdae tekan hingga ke titik nol karna keberadaan Tao, yang dapat dipastikan seorang Ryungso di belakangnya.

" _aku bosan memainkan pion-pion tidak berguna, jadi aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk bertanding memperebutkan kekuatan EXplanet yang ada pada tubuh kalian ditambah Zitao sebagai hadiahnya.."_

" apa kau gila? Kenapa harus Zitao?!"

Pekik Kris.

" –_karna aku menginginkannya, sederhana bukan? Cukup mengalahkan kami atau memberikan segalanya untuk kami…"_

Ryungdae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat kilatan di mata Kris.

" –_dan karena aku tidak mau membuat hadiahku terluka jadi aku akan memastikan kita bertarung satu lawan satu dengan yang lain sebagai penonton..eothokkeji?"_

Semua menatap Ryungdae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, kesal, dan banyak sekali emosi yang terlihat dari 28 orang pemilik kekuatan yang berbeda.

" _aku akan memberi kalian 6 kali kesempatan untuk mengalahkan kami, jika kami kalah kami akan menyerah dengan kekuatan kalian dan Zitao. Tapi jika kalian kalah, bersiaplah memberikan nyawa kalian untuk kami.."_

" Kau!?"

" _semuanya aku acak adil, baik di pihakku atau pihak kalian…bahkan aku tidak akan tau siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku nanti—jadi nikmati saja, dan bersiaplah menemui ajal kalian…"_

Ryungdae tertawa senang saat melihat Tao menggeleng ketakutan di dalam pelukan Hangeng.

" _Tenang saja, baby panda—aku akan menepati janjiku, dengan demikian bukankah semakin besar kemungkinan kalian menang? Tapi—aku tidak tinggal diam.."_

Ryungdae melayang kecil kearah Kris, ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas kosong kepada Kris meminta namja tampan pemilik kekuatan naga api itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana.  
>Mata mereka tercekat saat mereka melihat bayangan Sehun sedang melawan seseorang pemilik kekuatan petir.<p>

" _hahaha…cukup beruntung kau, Levitation karna bukan giliranmu yang pertama! Jja- kajja kita bersiap-siap untuk menonton kekalahan pertama dari 11 pemilik kekuatan kristal..hahaha.."_

Tiba-tiba Ryungso menghilang berganti dengan seseorang namja yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

" aku, Leon yang akan mencabut nyawamu…tak ku duga lawanku adalah seorang aerokinesis..kita akan bertemu 1 minggu lagi, siapkan nyawamu untuk menjadi santapan untukku.."

Sehun menatap kesal pada namja berambut orange menyalah bernama Leon.

.

.

.

Kyungso mendekati Sehun yang sedang berlatih.  
>Setelah mendengar apa yang di inginkan oleh makluk EXplanet yang kini sudah menunjukkan bentuknya di hadapan mereka. Ahirnya membuat mereka( pemilik kekuatan kristal) berusaha untuk memperkuat kekuatan alami yang mereka miliki.<p>

" istirahatlah.."

" semua sama saja, aku bersemangat untuk menghancurkan mereka! Aiss..aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

Sehun memukul kepalanya frustasi.

" aku akan membantumu, bukankah kekuatanku hampir sama dengan kekuatan namja bertubuh besar itu? Aku melihat lambang petir di pundaknya, jadi aku sedikit percaya diri jika ia memiliki kekuatan seperti ku..dan lagi—aku curiga dengan bau petir yang menyambar saat ia pergi, itu petir milikku.."

" jinja?"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Dengan seksama Sehun mendengarkan arahan-arahan yang Chen berikan. Kyungso tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sehun serius dengan pelajaran yang Chen berikan, Kyungso tau banyak tentang Sehun yang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau 'diajarkan' namun untuk kali ini namja pemilik rambut warna-warni itu mengikuti setiap intruksi tanpa ada bantahan.<p>

" gunakan sedikit angin untuk menghindar, Hunnie!"

" seperti ini?"

Sehun mengikuti intruksi Chen yang menyuruhnya mengurangi penggunaan angin yang berlebihan. Ya Sehun selalu menggunakan angin dengan berlebihan tanpa disengaja. Untuk menghindar saja Sehun bisa mengobrak abrik tatanan kertas yang sengaja Chen susun untuk Sehun.

" sangat sulit!"

" huftt..sudah malam, istirahatlah—besok kita pelajari lagi, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Aku kedalam dulu…"

Sehun mengangguk.

" gomawo, Dae-ie"

Chen tersenyum lembut mengangguki ucapan terimakasih Sehun.  
>Yeoja itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana beberapa orang tua sedang berkumpul.<p>

"…sayangnya kekuatan kita setara dengan kekuatan manusia biasa disini, Kyuhyun. Kau tau itu bukan?"

Wookie meraih Chen kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memberikan kasih sayang pada buah hatinya. Perasaan Wookie hampir sama dengan perasaan khawatir dari orang tua kepada anak-anak mereka, khawatir dengan masa depan yang akan menghadang untuk menjadi takdir.

" tidak ada jalan lain kecuali mengikuti permainan makluk EXplanet, setidaknya kita akan lebih focus.."

" Kangin! Mereka menggunakan anak-anak kita—"

Kangin mengangguk.

" kita hanya bisa percaya dan menggantungkan masa depan kita di tangan anak-anak kita.."

Semua terdiam.  
>Tidak ada yang bisa para orang tua lakukan kecuali melatih ketajaman yang dimiliki anak-anak mereka. Kekuatan mereka melebur dengan pemiliknya, sehingga mereka layaknya manusia biasa.<br>Kyungso menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan milik ayahnya, yeoja manis berwajah datar itu berjalan ke taman tempat dimana ia melihat Sehun dan Chen berlatih tadi.  
>Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan expresi bingung saat matanya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda melihat seseorang yang ia sayangi. Sedikit ia clingukan mencari keberadaan Sehun,<p>

"..mencariku, sayang?"

" OMO!"

Refleks Kyungso menutup mata dan membangun dinding untuk dirinya.

" aww..appoh—"

Rintih Sehun, Kyungso membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun tengah mengusap-usap keningnya yang sedikit memerah karna benturan dengan dinding tanah.

" Hunnie?"

" ne—aww! Kenapa sakit sekali sih? Kenapa juga tiba-tiba membangun dinding batu..aww—kepalaku "

Kyungso mendekati Sehun dan memeriksa hasil kerjaannya dan ia meringis saat kening Sehun benar-benar memar.

" mian, appoh? Aiss—tadi aku kaget, makanya jangan mengagetkanku!"

Sehun menautkan alisnya.

" bukannya aku sering memberimu kejutan dengan kedatanganku?"

" biasanya kau tidak seperti ini, biasanya debu-debu dan angin akan menunjukkan kemana kau berpindah..EH?"

Kyungso memandang Sehun yang saat ini masih bingung.

" Hunnie! Kau bisa melakukannya! Kau berhasil!"

" eh? Apa?"

" berpindah tanpa pemberitahuan!kau berhasil menyatu dengan anginmu!"

" Mwo?"

Kyungso mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan. Beberapa detik kemudian Kyungso sudah merasakan pelukan seorang Sehun, ya Sehun memeluknya erat.

.

.

Tao tersenyum manis membantu Chen dan Xiumin menyiapkan sarapan.

" –Lay kemana?"

" jie jie sedang membantu Zhoumi papa menyiapkan obat-obatan"

Jawab Tao. Chen dan Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, Zhoumi dan Lay memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama jadi mengingat kekuatan penyembuh milik Zhoumi adalah kekuatan milik sang healing makan kekuatan itu akan kembali kepada pemiliknya.

" Da—"

" DAE! KIM JONGDAE!"

Ucapan Kai terpotong dengan teriakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk Chen dengan pelukan erat. Kai hanya bisa membuang wajahnya ke segala arah asalkan tidak melihat bagaimana namja lain memeluk Chen.

" Hun-ah, kau bisa membuat Chen kehabisan nafas jika memeluknya seperti itu.."

Suara Kyungso membuat Kai menoleh pada yeoja yang sedang tersenyum di belakangnya.

" Kyungie benar! Kau ingin Suho mematahkan tanganmu eoh?"

Tambah Xiumin.

" hahhaha—ah ya! Aku berhasil!"

Sehun menatap Chen semangat.

" pelajaran terahir yang kau berikan kemarin malam, aku berhasil melakukannya!"

" jinja? Kau bilang sulit?"

" molla, aku saja tidak sadar dengan itu. Aku sadar setelah keningku yang berharga mencium dinding batu milik Kyungie.."

Chen menoleh kearah Kyungso yang langsung mengangguk. Chen tersenyum getir saat tidak sengaja melihat Kai masih memandangi Kyungso.

" ah—kalau begitu bersiaplah dengan pelajaran yang lain, aku akan mengajarimu setelah sarapan dan bertemu dengan oppaku..bye"

" jinja? Gomawooo~~"

" aiss..sesak bodoh!"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan umpatan Chen dan tetap memeluknya posesif. Sedangkan Kyungso? Yeoja mungil itu terus tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang kekanakan sambil membantu Xiumin yang kerepotan karna bantuan Tao sama sekali tidak membantu. Setelah Chen meninggalkan dapur semua kembali sibuk, termasuk Sehun yang berlatih kekuatannya sambil membantu Kyungso.

" hei ttehun! Luhan jelek memanggilmu!"

Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Sehun menghentikan aksi memeluk Kyungso ala Sehun.

" tumben? Ada apa?"

" memang aku perduli?"

Sehun mencibir kelakuan kekanakan Baekhyun atas hyungnya.  
>Setelah mencium pipi Kyungso, Sehun berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.<p>

" Kai—bisakah kau berhenti menatap Kyungso? Paling tidak saat Chen ada di sekeliling mu?"

Ucapan Xiumin membuat Kyungso dan Kai menoleh kearahnya, Tao menatap imut kearah kedua orang yang Xiumin sebut namanya. Di dapur hanya tinggal mereka berempat dengan Tao yang tidak mengerti tentang apa maksud yang mereka bicarakan dan dengan Kyungso dan Kai yang jelas mengetahui apa yang sedang coba Xiumin sampaikan.

"—Chen tidak sekuat Sehun, kau beruntung karna Sehun tidak membuat masalah dengan perasaanmu pada Kyungso. Tapi setidaknya jangan pernah menyakiti dongsaengku…"

" maksud noona?"

Xiumin tersenyum tipis menatap Kyungso dan Kai.

" perasaanmu, aku memang bukan Lulu yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain sesukanya tapi siapapun akan tau apa arti tatapanmu pada Kyungso.."

Kyungso menundukkan kepalanya, ia tau semuanya. Sehun memberitahun tentang perasaan Kai yang terjerat masalalu bersamanya. Sehun selalu posesif terhadap Kyungso sehingga Sehun akan mengatakan apa saja yang ia rasakan jika merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil tentang Kyungso.

" memang kenapa dengan hyung dan noona?"

Xiumin menggeleng, ia melupakan seorang yeoja panda yang sejak tadi memberikan tatapan imut pada ke tiga dari mereka. Xiumin mendekati Tao, memandang Tao sambil menompang dagu.

" kalau Taozie, apa yang kau lakukan jiga Yifan memiliki yeoja idaman lain?"

" yeoja idaman lain?"

Terlihat jelas bagaimana Tao sedang berusaha berfikir.  
>Xiumin melirik kearah Kai dan Kyungso yang masih terdiam, keduanya terlihat canggung antara satu dengan yang lain.<p>

" Tao tidak tau, tapi kalau yang Tao lihat dari drama koleksi Baekhyun noona. Biasanya si yeoja akan menangis sendirian atau kalau tidak bunuh diri? Cari namja lain—begitu"

Xiumin melihat bagaimana expresi Kai saat mendengar jawaban dari Tao. Sedikit Xiumin masih bisa menafsirkan rasa cemburu yang terlihat di wajah kaget Kai.  
>Setelah Kai pergi Xiumin menepuk pundak Kyungso yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.<p>

" mianhe—"

" untuk apa?"

" karna membawamu dalam masalah Kai dan Chen, aku hanya ingin Kai memastikan perasaannya…sebelum terlambat—"

" maksud eoni?"

Kyungso menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, sedangkan Xiumin hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menjawab kebingungan yang terlihat jelas di paras manis Kyungso.

" perasaanku buruk untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.."

.

.

.

" Chen-Chen! Kajja kita latihan!"

" ckck, kau semangat sekali—"

" tentu! Sudah 5 hari kekuatanku semakin terkendali, bahkan aku sudah bisa mengganti sengatan listrik dari petirmu sebagai senjata untukku tanpa setruman kekeke…Xi Sehun memang hebat!"

Chen menggeleng tidak percaya dengan kepercayaan diri seorang Sehun. Meski Chen tau, Sehun hanya ingin menghibur perasaan Chen yang sedang tidak jelas dan berhasil meski itu sedikit. Ya sudah 5 hari ia melatih kekuatan Sehun dengan kekuatannya sendiri, memberikan celah-celah seorang pengendali petir. 5 hari telah berlalu, sama artinya dengan pertandingan pertama perebutan kekuatan akan dimulai. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi hasil pertandingan-kecuali Tao-  
>Tao memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Sehun lakukan saat berlatih bersama Chen di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park. Kadang Tao memberikan arahan saat Sehun melakukan kesalahan dan cukup membantu Chen untuk memberitahu seorang Xi Sehun yang menurut Chen sok tau.<p>

" Chen, kau juga istirahat!"

Ajak Kyungso saat menemani Tao duduk memperhatikan Sehun berlatih.

" tentu! Setelah dia berhasil mengalahkanku..kekeke..YA! XI TTEHUN! Gunakan teknik yang kemarin ku ajarkan!"

Pekik Chen.  
>Sehun mengangguk mulai mencoba menangkap petir yang Chen arahkan padanya.<p>

" YA! Jangan hanya pakai angin! Pakai lebih banyak debu dengan anginmu!"

Chen menambah kekuatan volt yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin kewalahan. Dengan 50 volt yang Chen berikan saja membuat Sehun meringis saat mendapati aliran listrik merambat melalui angin yang ia gunakan untuk tameng apa lagi dengan kekuatan 100 volt? Sehun menerima semua interuksi yang Chen katakan, ia tersenyum saat sedikit saja ia bisa menggunakan debu yang berterbangan bersama angin yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata.  
>Chen tersenyum terus memberikan serangan-serangan pada Sehun, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun mendengarkan interuksinya dengan benar sehingga bisa berpindah-pindah dan mempermainkan petir yang ia berikan. Saat sedang bangga dengan hasil pembelajaran yang ia berikan, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap pandangan Kai yang terarah pada Kyungso. Hati kecil Chen terasa sakit saat melihat bagaimana <em>intens<em> nya Kai menatap Kyungso yang masih setia menyoraki Sehun. Sejak awal Chen mengetahui bagaimana perasaan yang Kai rasakan pada Kyungso, ya sejak awal dia menjalin hubungan yang belangsung lama. Hingga beberapa waktu lalu setelah kedatangan Tao ke korea membuat Chen terpaksa benar-benar membuka matanya. Kai cemburu pada Tao yang saat itu mereka ketahui seorang namja saat Chen mendekati Tao, setidaknya itu yang pernah Chen pikirkan dan membuatnya sedikit berharap namun semuanya palsu! Kai cemburu pada Tao karna Kyungso, bukan Chen.  
>Rasa sakit di dadanya makin terasa saat mengingat bagaimana Kai selalu memandang kearah Kyungso meski mereka sedang berdua, meski mereka sedang membicarakan masa depan—<p>

.

.

_Selamanya aku memang tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuknya—_

_._

_._

" JONGDAE!"

Chen menoleh pada sumber suara, matanya terbelalak saat dengan cepat sebuah petir bercampur angin dan debu yang sudah berubah menjadi tombak petir menabrak bahu kirinya.

" agh!"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk menerima rasa nyeri yang teramat di bahunya. Chen membungkuk sambil memegangi bahunya.

" Chen?!/noona/Jongdae!"

Kyungso, Tao, Sehun dan Kai segera mendekati Chen yang meringis memegangi bahu kirinya.

" aggh—gwacana, hehehe…hanya kaget"

" jeongmal?! Kajja aku akan me—"

" hei, gwacana—agh, sepertinya aku perlu menambah volt yang ku kirimkan padamu.."

" Ya! Aku khawatir padamu!"

Chen tersenyum.

" hei—bukankah petir tadi adalah petirku? Jadi dia kembali ketempatnya..ah sudahlah, kau lanjutkan latihanmu dengan Kyungie dulu. Aku harus meminta salep penghilang bekas pada Lay, kalau tidak oppa dan eomaku akan menanyaiku macam-macam..byeee"

Dengan senyum Chen memaksakan meninggalkan arena latihan.

" apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Sehun.

" aku akan menyusul noona!"

Pamit Tao.  
>Chen berlari dengan air mata yang beruraian, sakit di pundaknya tidak sesakit apa yang ada di hatinya, ia berlari tidak tentu arah hingga tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.<p>

" Chen?"

" hiks—Yeol!"

Chanyeol refleks memeluk Chen. Meski ia tidak mengerti apa-apa namun melihat Chen terlihat kacau, cukup membuat namja keturunan ke 8 generasi Park itu tau apa yang harus ia lakukan pada sahabat karibnya.

.

.

.

Heechul menghela nafas, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan para makluk EXplanet yang menginginkan Tao.

" _Sudah aku bilang semua ada di tangan sang pengendali waktu, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

Meski kehilangan kekuatannya namun Heechul masih bisa menerima hubungan dengan dua namja yang sedang melayang di sampingnya.

" _Eli-ya, Tuhan tidak mengijinkan kita mengatakan apapun.."_

Pemilik suara lembut itu mencoba mengingatkan yang lainnya, namja yang ia panggil Eli itu merengut.

" _Kevin yang baik, yang selalu menjadi malaikat kesayangan Tuhan. Tidakkah kau mendengar? Aku hanya mengatakan jika semua ada di pengendali waktu—bukan aku memberikan bocoran takdir pada Heechul"_

" _tapi tidak seperti itu—"_

" Ya! Kalian, tidak bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang dari pada berdebat tidak jelas?"

Tanya Heechul  
>Yeoja cantik itu mulai jengah dengan perdebatan dua namja yang mengaku sebagai malaikat utusan malaikat Jibril yang merupakan malaikat Tuhan yang bertugas untuk mengawasi makluk-makluk pemilik kekuatan EXplanet. Malaikat berparas manis itu mengangguk menandakan ia yang akan menjelaskan pada Heechul, malaikat yang lainnya mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan.<p>

" _aku pernah mengatakan padamu tentang bagaimana awal dan ahir bumi ini bukan? Bagaimana kekuatan anak bungsumu adalah kekuatan istimewa yang dapat memberikan awal dan ahir bagi alam semesta? Kekuatan yang sampai saat ini tersimpan dengan baik di dasar kesadaran miliknya? Kau ingat itu semua Heechul-ssi?"_

" aku tidak pernah mendengarkan apa kata-kata kalian yang merupakan pertengkaran 2 makluk yang mengaku sebagai malaikat"

" _YA!"_

" _Eli-ah—"_

Eli memberikan tatapan protesnya kepada Kevin, ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Heechul yang seenaknya mengatai mereka.

" _tentang Tuhan yang menginginkan kalian berusaha dengan kekuatan kalian, bukan berarti bunuh diri hanya saja Tuhan mempercayakan takdirnya pada kalian—pemilik kekuatan EXplanet..tentang anakmu yang akan menentuhkan jalannya takdir..kau mengingatnya?"_

Heechul terdiam, ia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang pernah Eli katakan. Semua begitu terlihat sederhana namun pada kenyataannya kehidupan di dua planet menjadi sebuah taruhan.

" pertandingan ini?"

"_Semua karna pengendali waktu—ia yang merubah perang besar-besaran menjadi sebuah pertandingan, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ia merubahnya…semua akan berawal dan berahir di tangan kalian para pencipta takdir, Tuhan sudah menentuhkan banyak jalan untuk takdir kalian—hanya saja terserah kalian, kalian ingin berjalan di jalan yang mana.."_

Terdiam, Heechul paham dengan konsep kepercayaan. Heechul pun pernah membaca buku tentang bagaimana konsep takdir seseorang, ia mengangguk.

" Chullie-ya.."

Suara berat Zhoumi membuatnya menoleh, dan seketika dua makluk immortal itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Heechul memandang Zhoumi yang berjalan mendekatinya, namja tinggi itu terlihat begitu lelah dan sayu.

" wae?"

" –Sehun, Henry benar-benar khawatir dengan anak itu…"

Heechul tersenyum.

" bukankah kekuatannya meningkat? Aku melihat peningkatan yang cukup besar, bahkan ia sudah bisa membalik kekuatan anak Yesung menjadi kekuatan dan senjata untuknya.."

Zhoumi mendekati Heechul yang berdiri di balkon, terlihat jelas bagaimana Sehun sedang berlatih dengan Kyungso.

" kekuatan Sehun juga tidak stabil, terutama dalam keadaan marah—"

" semua orang juga akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak stabil jika sedang marah Zhoumi, percayalah—meski aku sendiri tidak yakin jika Lay atau Tao terpilih untuk bertarung namun setidaknya aku akan mendukung dan menyemangati mereka untuk tidak menyerah. Kau paling tau bagaimana kekuatan healing sangat tidak berguna jika untuk bertarung? Dan Tao? Bayi pandaku, dia tidak tau apapun tentang pertarungan kekuatan—jika tentang pertandingan normal dengan matrial art aku yakin Tao akan menang dengan singkat. Tao menguasai wushu sejak kecil, tapi ini? Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berharap dan percaya pada takdir yang anak-anak kita pilihkan untuk masa depan kita…"

Namja tinggi itu mengangguk.  
>Bagi Zhoumi, ucapan sarkastik atau sinis seorang Kim heechul adalah sebuah penyemangat yang tersirat yang yeoja cantik eoma dari dua anak itu berikan. Zhoumi dan Heechul adalah teman dekat sebelum keduanya menikah dengan seseorang pilihan mereka. Keduanya masih menjadi teman baik meski keduanya sama-sama memiliki latar pemikiran yang berbeda, namun keduanya cukup untuk saling memahami kekhawatiran masing-masing.<p>

.

.

Sehun menatap takjup pada apa yang ia lihat saat keluar dari sebuah labirin, namja tampan itu tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertarung di sebuah labirin besar dengan ujung yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia tidak bisa melihat keluar, yang ia rasakan adalah kesendirian di tengah bunyi kilatan.

" aku tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti cerita di dalam komik…"

Guman Sehun.  
>Dinding batu dengan sedikit penerangan dan tetes air membuatnya sedikit kesulitan, bukankah seorang Xi Sehun benci gelap? Anak kesayangan Henry itu mengangguk bersyukur karna ia pernah berlatih di tempat gelap yang Kyungso sengaja ciptakan untuk mengasah kemampuan Sehun saat berlatih melawan Chen. Terdengar suara kilatan arus listrik yang Sehun yakini masih berada pada titik normal yang bisa Sehun rasakan seperti sengatan lebah atau saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh stopkontak dengan tangan yang basah.<p>

" hahahahahaha kemarilah bayi Aero!"

Sehun berlari, lebih tepatnya menggunakan anginnya untuk bepindah menuju seseorang yang terlindung dengan kilatan ribuan volt listrik.

" mian, aku tersesat—"

Canda Sehun.  
>Sehun menggunakan busur yang ia buat dari kumpulan udara yang sengaja ia buat layaknya senjata. Namja itu tersenyum melihat anak panahnya merusak arah aliran listrik di tubuh namja bernama Leon. Tersenyum bangga karna hasil karyanya sekarang jauh lebih baik dari pada saat ia latihan bersama Luhan dan Kyungso.<p>

" mari kita menikmati pertarungan ini, Aero!"

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya sesekali menghindari serangan yang Leon berikan.  
>Lama keduanya saling serang jarak jauh, kekuatan keduanya hampir saja berimbang dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah dengan terus menyerang.<p>

'BUAGH!'

Sehun lengah! Ia melupakan kelemahan yang selalu Chen teriakkan saat ia mencoba berpindah tempat, hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah serangan balasan dari Leon. Leon tertawa keras saat melihat bagaimana bola listrik dengan kekuatan 3000 volt menghantam tubuh Sehun dan berhasil membuat namja berambut warna-warni itu tersungkur sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Keadaan Sehun benar-benar kacau dengan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

" _Menurut buku fisika yang pernah Tao baca, angin bukan konduktor listrik yang baik. Terkadang angin bisa membawa listrik yang baik namun jika itu bercampur dengan keadaan alam? Keadaan alam akan membawa angin mengembalikan aliran listrik pada sumbernya…ke dalam bumi—benar tidak?"_

Sehun memegangi dadanya yang kini terasa begitu sesak dan nyeri karna sengatan listik yang ia terima. Ia melihat Leon yang bersiap memberikan serangan ulang.

" _JANGAN BODOH XI TTEHUN!"_

" _kau ingin mati di tangan mereka? Setidaknya kau percaya pada Kyungso yang percaya kau akan melakukan hal yang terbaik.."_

Suara Chen terngiang jelas di telinga Sehun saat beberapa senti sebelum sebuah bola listrik dengan kekuatan 5000 volt mengarah padanya.

.

.

Henry menangis menutup matanya, ia tidak ingin menyaksikan anaknya hancur dihadapannya dengan bola listrik besar yang menghampirinya. Teriakan Chen dan Kyungso membuatnya semakin ketakutan, tentu saja. Orang tua mana yang ingin melihat anaknya mati mengenaskan dengan sengatan listrik? Orang tua mana yang sanggup menyaksikan anaknya bersimbah darah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya? Ingin sekali Henry berlari menembus kekai/tameng yang memisahkan dia dan anaknya. Sebuah tameng yang melingkupi seluruh arena pertandingan seperti layaknya auditorium pertunjukan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh actor. Seperti sebuah arena pertandingan para gladiator tangguh di ROMA, meski berbeda tampilan namun cukup membuat suasana pertandingan terarahkan pada 2 orang yang sedang menunjukkan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

" hiks—Chen, hiks…Hunnie—"

Chen merangkul Kyungso.

" percayalah, Sehun pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memiliki kekuatan miliknya…"

Tidak menunggu lama sebuah dentuman besar terdengar dari pojok arena, kepulan asap terlihat begitu pekat.

" hahhahahhahaha..menyerahlah dan berikan kekuatanmu padaku.."

Sehun menutup matanya sebelah, ia menatap tidak suka kearah Leon yang semakin mendekat. Tidak ada ruang untuknya melarikan diri terlebih melihat keadaan kepulan asap yang akan mempermudah musuh mengetahui perpindahannya. Hingga ia merasakan benda tajam menusuk perutnya, darah menrembes melalui cela pakaiannya yang sudah tidak berupa, bahkan cukup bisa dibilang jika Sehun bertelanjang dada.  
>Leon tertawa keras sambil mengarahkan pedang yang berlumuran darah Sehun kemulutnya. Namja itu mengendus sekilas sebelum menjilat darah segar di permukaan pedangnya.<br>Sehun tersenyum saat merasakan kekuatannya sedikit menguar goyah karna darah miliknya diminum oleh pemilik kekuatan lain. Sehun paham dengan konsep darah yang selalu Zhoumi berikan saat Sehun menjahili Luhan dengan berpura-pura menghisap darah di luka milik gegenya, tentang bagaimana darah milik pemilik kekuatan Kristal merupakan tempat berkumpulnya nyawa atau tenaga atau energy ( sejenis cakra-read di anime naruto ) sehingga jika seseorang menghisap atau meminum darahnya sama saja dengan mengambil cakra miliknya dan mengakibatkan kekuatan itu bercampur dengan pemilik baru dan menyebabkan pemilik lama kehilangan kekuatannya secara perlahan, meskipun hanya setetes. Zhoumi selalu memberi garis bawah pada kata setetes saat Sehun menatapnya tidak perduli dan terus menggoda Luhan.

" _4 menit, untuk menggantungkan nasib seorang pemilik EXplanet dalam darah"_

Leon mundur menikmati sensasi perlahan yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya saat cakra kekuatan Aerokinesis memasuki tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum bersiap menggunakan petir miliknya dengan kekuatan tambahan dari Sehun.

" _debu yang angin bawa akan memisahkan petir yang pergi bersama angin, dan di saat itu kau harus mengalihkan petir itu agar berpihak padamu…1/5 detik untuk mendapatkan celah yang ada diantara petir, debu dan angin. Setelah itu tidak akan adalagi celah untukmu…"_

Sehun membuka matanya dan mencoba menahan sakit di dadanya, ia mengamati semua yang Leon lakukan.

" _4 menit…"_

"—_angin bukan konduktor listrik yang baik—"_

"_1/5 detik untuk mendapatkan celah yang ada diantara petir, debu dan angin"_

" –_debu akan terasa lebih ringan jika bersama dengan petir—"_

Kata-kata Zhoumi, Tao, Chen dan Kyungso berputar berulang-ulang di telinga Sehun.

" …_semuanya bisa kau jadikan alat, tergantung kau mempercayainya atau tidak"_

Ucapan tambahan dari Luhan saat Sehun frustasi dengan anginnya dan debu tidak bisa dia ajak berkerja sama untuk menutupi keberadaannya. Sehun tersenyum mengitung beberapa detik kekuatannya akan bertahan dan beberapa detik bola listrik dengan kekuatan angin melingkupi listrik 10000 volt yang akan mendarat di tubuhnya.

" lima detik—"

Sehun mengangguk, mendengar bisikan. Ia tidak terlalu perduli pada bisikan itu yang ia tau ia membutuhkan waktu 5 detik untuk mengalihkan dan menguraikan petir, debu dan angin menjadi kekuatannya sebelum kesadaran dan kedekatan bola listrik itu.  
>Namja tampan itu memaksa batas kesadarannya untuk tetap pada tempatnya, ia tidak memperdulikan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya yang terkoyak pedang. Sehun berdiri mencoba mengambil kuda-kuda kecil yang bisa ia lakukan ( mengingat lukanya cukup parah ), ia melihat bagaimana perkataan Tao benar—tentang angin dan listrik. 5 detik terasa begitu lama saat Sehun berkonsentrasi memisahkan angin dan listrik, ia mencoba mengembalikan angin ke dalam keadaan stabil untuk tetap berada pada pihaknya ( menjadi tameng bersama debu ). Setelah merasa angin terasa normal, Sehun membuka matanya dan membekukan angin menjadi seperti es dengan debu yang melapisi bagian yang menghadap kearah Sehun dan sukses membuat petir memantul kearahnya. Sehun mundur beberapa saat setelah petir dengan kekuatan 10000 volt menghantam tameng yang ia buat.<p>

" …_semuanya bisa kau jadikan alat, tergantung kau mempercayainya atau tidak"_

Sehun menyerap sebagian tenaga listrik itu, hanya sebagian kecil seperti yang selalu Chen ajarkan saat meminta namja kekanakan itu membuat senjata untuk melawannya.

" jangan terlalu banyak! Jika terlalu banyak kau akan mati! Cukup 50 volt!"

Terasa nyeri dengan petir yang ada di tangan kirinya ahirnya Sehun membuat sebuah burur panah dengan udara dan menyatukan petir sebagai anak panahnya. Bidikan pertama mengenai punggung Leon, membuat namja itu terlihat mengaduh. Merasa detiknya sudah menipis ia mengambil petir lagi, kali ini ia tidak memperdulikan sengatan yang ia rasakan yang ia tau adalah menghujani Leon dengan petir yang Leon berikan.

Sebuah dentuman besar terjadi membuat kepulan asap menyelimuti arena pertandingan.

" _ckck, sepertinya pemilik kekuatan __Electrokonesis memberitahumu tentang kelemahannya…padahal aku yakin si Leon adalah seorang perpaduan Electrokonesis terhebat yang aku punya..ckck kau menang—sesuai dengan aturan yang mengatur keberadaan kekuatan EXplanet, kekuatan itu kembali pada pemilik aslinya…ck kau beruntung Electrokonesis memberitahu kelemahannya.."_

Dan pandangan Sehun kabur, setelah melihat seseorang tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Henry menatap khawatir pada Lay.

" bagaimana keadaan Sehunie?"

" aku sudah menutup semua luka dalamnya, hanya memerluhkan sedikit istirahat beberapa waktu.."

" jinja?"

" ne, bibi istirahatlah—biar aku atau Tao yang menjaganya. Luhan dan Kyungso juga tidak beranjak dari samping Sehun.."

Henry mengangguk mengikuti Lay yang membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia membiarkan Lay membuatnya tertidur.

" gomawo Yi Xhing.."

" sudah menjadi kewajibanku, paman.."

Zhoumi mengusap puncak kepala Lay dengan sayang.

" Heechul dan Hangeng sangat beruntung memiliki putrid sepertimu.."

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
>Yeoja manis itu pamit keluar ruangan pribadi yang keluarga Chanyeol berikan pada setiap keluarga yang tinggal di mession megah keluarganya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Suho tengah menunggunya sambil memain-mainkan air yang Lay ketahui namja itu dapat dari akuarium kecil milik peliharaan appanya. Suho tersenyum menghampiri Lay.<p>

" –istirahatlah—"

" aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Joonmyun—"

Suho tersenyum menggoda Lay.

" hei, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat bagaimana kau mencoba menyelamatkan Sehun, aku juga melihat bagaimana keringatmu menetes saat berusaha menyembuhkan luka-luka Sehun. Dan luka itu cukup serius untuk menguras tenaga sang healing—"

" Ya—sejak kapan kau menjadi stallker ku?"

" sejak kau belum lahir, hahaha kajja—aku yakin mamamu dan Kyungso sudah menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk makan malam.."

Lay mengangguk mengikuti Suho yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Sedikit ia menatap kearah tangannya yang Suho genggam, terasa begitu nyaman. Suasana makan malam terasa begitu tenang dengan hampir seluruh keluarga yang ada di ruang makan. Lay mendekati Tao yang masih setia dengan Kris yang menolak meninggalkanya sejak berada di dalam perubahan dimensi.

" apa Chanyeol sedang berlatih?"

" tentuh saja, sejak melihat siapa yang akan bertanding 7 hari lagi dia langsung mengajak Baekhyun untuk menemaninya berlatih.."

Lay mengangguk.

" dia adalah anak yang hiperaktif dan aku yakin dia akan setangguh Kangin.."

Tambah Yesung.

" tenang saja, jika ia kalah aku tidak akan mengijinkan dia menikahi putriku yang berharga—"

Ucapan sarkastik Kyuhyun hanya ditanggapi gelengan kepala oleh Kibum dan Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya.

" Myunie, dimana chen-chen?! Aku belum melihat dongsaengmu kemari—"

" Chen menemani Sehun menggantikanku, ia memintaku untuk makan malam dulu sebelum ia lapar.."

Ucap Kyungso.

" ah—anak itu, ya sudahlah kau makan yang banyak Kyungie. Aku yakin nanti kau tidak bisa tidur jika menjaga orang sakit…"

Kyungso membelalakkan matanya saat Wookie memberinya bermacam-macam lauk ke dalam piringnya. Teukie hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut panjang anak bungsunya.  
>Chen menurunkan majalah yang ia baca saat melihat Sehun membuka matanya.<p>

" Hun-ah!? Kau siuman?"

" dimana aku?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menatap Chen yang selesai membantunya untuk duduk.  
>'PLAK'<br>Mata Chen terbelalak saat tiba-tiba merasakan panas di pipi sebelah kananya, ia memandang Sehun yang kini menatapnya tajam. Chen mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun pikirkan hingga tiba-tiba menampar pipinya.

"…kau sengaja memberitahu kelemahanmu padaku eoh?!"

" maksudmu?"

" kau kira aku mau menerima semuanya?! Aku tau semuanya tentang kekuatanmu!"

Pekik Sehun.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..gomawo**

**Mian untuk long chapnya kekekekeke**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**PHOENIX"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**Mianhe sebelumnya karna keterlambatan update, hehehe semata karna saya sering lupa kekeke ( kebiasaan update tiap selasa) dan malah saya kamis baru update **

**Mianhe karna kekacauan jadwal kekeke**

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Untuk yang mengharap adegan action yang keren mianhe, karna inilah batas kemampuan saya untuk membuat actionfictif, dan mianhe lagi untuk Chap ini sampai kedepannya mungkin akan diselingi dengan pertandingan dan percintaan apa malah justru kebalikannya? hahha**

**untuk awalan silahkan temukan sendiri pairingnya kekeke**

**Couple lain menyusul, sesuai alur cerita**

**LOOOOOONG SHORT.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

" Hun-ah!? Kau siuman?"

" dimana aku?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menatap Chen yang selesai membantunya untuk duduk.  
>'PLAK'<br>Mata Chen terbelalak saat tiba-tiba merasakan panas di pipi sebelah kananya, ia memandang Sehun yang kini menatapnya tajam. Chen mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun pikirkan hingga tiba-tiba menampar pipinya.

"…kau sengaja memberitahu kelemahanmu padaku eoh?!"

" maksudmu?"

" kau kira aku mau menerima semuanya?! Aku tau semuanya tentang kekuatanmu!"

Pekik Sehun.

.

.

.

**Chapter 12**

.

.

.

" Sehun—"

" Ka! Jangan pernah mendekatiku sebelum aku siap"

Yeoja itu hanya mematung.

" KA!"

Usir Sehun.  
>Sehun menatap pintu yang berbunyi akibat Chen yang menutupnya asal, Sehun menggeram kesal. Bayangan saat ia menyerang balik Chen dengan kekuatan petir milik Chen terasa begitu mengerikan di kepalanya.<p>

" kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya—?"

Namja itu membalik ingatannya tentang persahabatannya dengan Chen. Sehun ingat dengan pasti saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Chen di rumah milik keluarga Cho. Ia ingat dengan pasti bagaimana seorang Chen kecil hanya mengikuti kemanapun Suho atau eomanya pergi, kepribadian tertutup untuk orang yang baru ia kenal bahkan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terkenal talk aktif dan hiperaktif tidak bisa dengan mudah bergaul.

" kau tidak berubah—Dae-ie"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup matanya mencoba merasakan sinar menyilaukan milik Baekhyun.

" kau masih setia dengan itu? Oh! God! Belajarlah yang benar PARK CHANYEOL!"

Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol masih bermain-main tidak jelas. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menunjukkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"aiss…sudahlah, aku mau tidur!"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian tersenyum saat Baekhyun mencium pipinya sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia mengamati punggung yeoja yang amat ia cintai pertama setelah kedua yeoja lain yang mendiami hatinya ( read: Teukie+Kyungso), senyumnya perlahan memudar. Ia menatap langit sebentar sebelum melanjutkan konsentrasinya. Perlahan namja tinggi diatas rata-rata yang setara dengan Kris itu membuka matanya, ia mencoba membuat api berjalan mengelilinginya hingga ia terlihat seperti dilahap oleh api.

" tsk! Kenapa tidak berjalan dengan mudah?"

Chanyeol melenyapkan semua api dan menyisahkan api kuning ditangannya.

" hanya ini? Bisakah?"

" untuk memasak dongsaengmu saja itu belum cukup—"

Suara Chen menginterupsi gumanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh kearah lorong gelap dimana perlahan-lahan seorang yeoja muncul. Chanyeol mengarahkan apinya pada yeoja itu, sedikit mengenyitkan alis saat melihat mata Chen sembab.

" apa karna Suho memiliki kekuatan air sehingga kau juga memiliki persediaan air mata yang banyak?"

" hehe—mungkin saja.."

Chen duduk di tempat yang Chanyeol arahkan ( samping Chanyeol ), mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol ke sebuah api kecil yang menyala diatas telapak tangannya.

" karna dia?"

Seakan tau arah pertanyaan Chanyeol, yeoja manis itu menggeleng.

" Sehun memarahiku karna aku tidak memberitahunya tentang kekuatan petirku—"

" dia akan sangat marah jika ia tau apa yang membuatnya hampir membunuhmu—bahkan Baekkie saja hampir membuat mataku kehilangan fungsinya saat aku menceritakannya—"

Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan jengah.

" Ya Park Chanyeol—kau ingin mati di tanganku eoh?!"

" oh—tentu saja tidak noona Kim"

" YA! Kemari kau!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali menuju kamarnya, ia selalu tahu bagaimana membiarkan Chanyeol berada sebagai dirinya sendiri saat bersama Chen. Bukan karna Chanyeol menyukai Chen, atau perasaan aneh antara 2 orang. Chanyeol dan Chen adalah manusia saling bertolak belakang yang tidak bisa di pisahkan atau di satukan baik dalam keadaan apapun. Baekhyun selalu bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membuat yeoja itu tersenyum saat perasaannya dalam tidak baik. Chanyeol selalu ada saat Chen membutuhkan teman bicara tentang Kai atau sebaliknya Chen akan selalu ada untuk Chanyeol saat Chanyeol tidak sengaja membuat Baekhyun kesal.

" ah—Baekie kau melihat Chen?"

" dia bersama Yeol ditaman, wae?"

Ia menatap wajah Kai yang berubah.

" ani—"

Saat melihat Kai berbalik menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

" Kai—"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh sejenak kearah Baekhyun.

" bagimu, siapa Chen?"

" apa maksudmu?"

" tidak, hanya saja aku tidak suka melihat Chanyeol menatapnya terus menerus meski Chanyeol sedang bersamaku—"

Baekhyun mencoba menlihat reaksi Kai, cukup kaget dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan namun tidak membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun puas.

" kalau kau cemburu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Chanyeolmu itu agar menjauhi Chen…dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol milikmu, bukan padaku"

Senyuman getir itu tercetak jelas di wajah Baekhyun.  
>Dalam otak mungilnya ia mencoba merasakan apa yang bisa ia rasakan jika apa yang ia katakan adalah benar, ia mencoba merasakan menjadi seseorang yang ada di dalam bayangannya.<p>

" seluruh dunia juga tau bagaimana bodohnya seorang PARK CHANYEOL, dia tidak bisa atau bahkan ia tidak mengerti perasaanku sama sekali. Walau aku menangis di depan matanya saat dia terus dan terus memperhatikan Chen, dia tidak perduli bahkan tidak memperdulikannya—"

" YA! Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan saja dengan dobi itu dan Chen?! Itu bukan urusanku, jadi jangan ganggu aku!"

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya membiarkan Baekhyun menggeram dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

" bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan itu? Tidak taukah jika itu kau? Aisss! Yaa! Xi Luhan jelek! Lepaskan kontrolmu terhadap tubuhku!"

Gumanan Baekhyun berubah menjadi erangan kesal saat mengetahui alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa menyerang Kai. Luhan, namja berambut orange itu mengunci pikirannya agar tetap tidak melakukan apapun dengan kekuatan lighting yang ia miliki.

" hentikan tangismu sebelum Xiuminku terbangun—"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kesal.

" kau! Kau—aisss! Hiks—"

Ingin sekali Baekhyun memaki Luhan dengan sembarang kata, namun perasaannya sudah terlalu sakit untuk mencoba merasakan apa yang Chen rasakan.  
>Perlahan Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut dan memberikan usapan menenangkan di punggung Baekhyun yang langsung bergetar. Luhan bisa membaca pikiran yeoja di pelukannya, pikiran tentang perasaan sakit yang akan ia rasakan jika ia mengalami hal yang sama seperti dengan apa yang Chen alami.<p>

" sudah ne? jangan menyiksa pikiranmu, Chanyeol hanya memikirkanmu bahkan setiap detiknya…dia tidak akan mungkin menyakitimu—"

" ta—Che—"

" Chen, adalah yeoja terkuat setelah Xiumin. Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia memang membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir…meski bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan percintaan di tengah medan pertempuran..yakin lah dia akan mampu berjalan dari keterpurukannya.."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

" Byun Baekhyun yang aku kenal bukan ini—bukan Byun yang menangis…"

Luhan mencoba bercanda dengan menarik pipi Baekhyun yang basah dengan air mata.

" hikssss…"

Bukannya memarahinya namun Baekhyun malah menangis semakin dalam dengan memeluk Luhan.

" kau memang saudara Xiumin..kalian selalu memikirkan orang lain sebelum merebut kebahagiaan kalian sendiri—"

Luhan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dan membuat kemeja yang ia gunakan baasah karna air mata Baekhyun hingga ia merasakan berat badan Baekhyun mengarah kepadanya.

" ck, kau tetap saja bayi Byun yang menggemaskan"

Guman Luhan sambil menggendong Baekhyun, ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamar Xiumin. Ia ingat dengan sangat bagaimana Baekhyun selalu berusaha tidur bersama Xiumin setelah kejadian Xiumin dan Luhan. Setelah membenarkan posisi Baekhyun, Luhan mendekati tubuh Xiumin yang berada di sisi kiri ranjang.

" selamat malam, Minie. Saranghaeyo—mimpi yang indah baby"

Luhan mencium bibir Xiumin kilat.  
>Tidak mungkin ia berlama-lama dengan candu miliknya sedangkan di samping nya ada seorang dongsaeng yang kelewat overprotect kepada candunya.<p>

.

.

.

Zhoumi menarik nafasnya mendapati Sehun tengah menatap kearah langit dari jendela kamarnya, namja paruh baya itu mencoba menebak apa yang sedang anaknya pikirkan.

" istirahatlah, kau tidak inginkan membuat mamamu dan Kyungso khawatir—"

Sehun menarik nafasnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zhoumi.

" papa—sebenarnya siapa kita? Kenapa kita memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan? Kenapa kita harus berperang? Kenapa kita harus saling merebutkan kekuatan?"

Zhoumin mengangguk, menandakan ia mendengar ucapan anaknya yang lebih mirip dengan bisikan atau gumanan. Zhoumi mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun.

" aku juga tidak mengerti, bahkan sejak kakek dan nenekmu lahir semuanya sudah seperti ini—hanya saja peperangan dulu lebih kejam dari ini, kau ingat pertempuran dengan zombie immortal itu? Dulu lebih parah, mereka menggunakan manusia dan monster untuk mencoba menguasai kekuatan yang mengalir di tubuh kita..seperti sebuah drama setelah pertempuran besar-besaran di abad ke18 dan pada pertengahan abad 20 kekuatan yang menjadi perebutan menghilang. Dan kembali lagi saat generasi kakekmu terlahir..dan hingga sekarang kau dan Luhan memiliki kesempurnaan kekuatan itu—papa tidak mengerti, namun papa percaya kalian akan memilih jalan takdir terbaik untuk kami dan untuk dunia…"

Ucapan Zhoumi berbuah pada tatapan jengah dari Sehun.

"—ini tidak adil, bahkan aku hampir saja membunuh Chen…"

" mwo?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak ingin membuat papanya tau tentang apa yang telah terjadi sebelum pertandingan.

" bagaimana dengan Luhan-ge? Apa kau memarahinya?"

" tentu saja, itupun berlaku padamu jika kau meniduri Kyungso sebelum kalian menikah—"

Jawab Zhoumi.

" –papa, apa benar takdirku dan Kyungso tidak pernah berhubungan? Takdir Kyungso bukan aku tapi Kai dan takdirku—"

" takdirmu adalah Luhan, hyung mu yang paling tampan!"

Zhoumi dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara, mata mereka menangkap sesosok namja berambut orang tengah mendekat. Luhan tersenyum—

" takdir yang ku pilih bersamamu adalah takdir untuk menjadi hyung yang paling tampan untuk Xi Sehun, dan takdir yang ku pilih untuk menjadi pendampingku adalah Xi Xiumin…jadi kau jangan macam-macam dengan Xiuminku!"

" ck! Aku serius rusa!"

" YA—Ttehun, aku juga serius!"

Kedua buah hati Zhoumi mulai bertengkar dengan Zhoumi yang menjadi penonton.

" kalian berdua—jika saat ini mama kalian sedang tidak di beri obat tidur mungkin dia akan histeris melihat dua anaknya bertengkar, kalian lucu sekali…"

" aku manly!"

Zhoumi terkekeh melihat kekompakan Sehun dan Luhan. Ia sudah beberapa tahun tidak melihat bagaimana kedua putranya bertengkar hanya karna hal-hal kecil, ya semenjak mereka berdua memiliki kesibukan sendiri.

" ah, Sehun—tentang Chen—"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

" kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya, justru kau harus berterimakasih padanya—"

" eh? Waeyo? Ada apa dengan Chen-chen?"

Tanya Zhoumi.  
>Namja baya itu menatap kedua namja di hadapannya, ia melihat bagaimana keduanya terlibat dengan tatapan serius menandakan memang ia tidak perlu tahu. Zhoumi berdiri setelah mengusap kepala Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, dia tersenyum. Perilaku kedua putranya menunjukan bagaimana mereka menginginkan semuanya terselesaikan tanpa ada sangkut paut dari orang tua.<p>

" baiklah, kalian teruskan saja—tapi jangan lupa kalau dongsaengmu itu butuh istirahat, Lu. Papa akan menemani mamamu beristirahat.."

Suasana menjadi sunyi sepeninggalan Zhoumi.  
>Luhan dan Sehun hanya saling terdiam, keduanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah beberapa lama sang papa pergi.<br>Luhan menatap sekilas expresi dongsaengnya, ia menghela nafas kecil dan menatap sebuah buku yang berada diatas nakas dekat ranjang Sehun.

" kau masih percaya dengan takdir ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Luhan melayangkan pandangannya berkonsentrasi pada buku yang melayang kearahnya. Ia tersenyum membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku.  
>Sebuah buku yang ia yakini milik seseorang yang menjaga dongsaengnya sebelum sang papa. Sebuah buku berisi tentang bagaimana kehidupan dan takdir digariskan, bagaimana semuanya terasa begitu nyata digoreskan dengan tinta merah dan biru.<p>

" hanya kau dan Chanyeol yang dekat dengan Chen…"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti tentang jalan pembicaraan Luhan.

" Chen membutuhkan kalian, chingunya—terutama kau, Xi Sehun"

" nega? ada apa dengan Chen?"

Luhan mengangguk.

" pertukaran takdir—sama dengan yang kau rasakan, seseorang belum bisa menerimanya sehingga mengakibatkan rasa sakit pada seseorang lain…"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menuntut, hanya saja Luhan terlalu tertutup dengan rahasia orang lain sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk meminta hyungnya itu membuka mulutnya.

.

.

.

Kris berdiri dengan api yang menyala di sekitar tubuhnya, namja tampan berambut hitam legam itu menyeringai mengarahkan api kearah namja lain yang memiliki api lebih sedikit dengan yang ia miliki.

" Suho! Airmu!"

Teriakan Kris diangguki seorang namja yang tengah bersiap dengan gelembung-gelembung air di sampingnya. Suho mengarahkan gelembung berisi air ke seseorang yang juga menjadi tujuan serangan api milik Kris.

'BYURR'  
>Semuanya basah, menyisakan kepulan asap yang menyelimuti seorang namja tinggi pemilik kekuatan burung api. Kris dan Suho mendesah saat seorang dengan tubuh basah dan wajah innocent tersenyum kearah mereka.<p>

" –kau harus mempelajarinya lebih jauh, apimu hanya bertahan beberapa detik di bawah guyuran air.."

Ucap Kris.

" mungkin aku akan mencari alternative lain nanti.."

" yah—dan tunggu saja Baekhyunmu pergi meninggalkanmu"

Ucapan sinis dari Chen membuat Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya.

" Ya!"

" lawan aku!"

" sireoh!"

Chen tersenyum, memberikan aegyonya ke arah Suho.  
>Sejenak Suho tidak mengerti namun ahirnya dia tersenyum menerima aegyo dongsaengnya, tiba-tiba Suho menyemprotkan air kearah Chanyeol dilanjutkan dengan sebuah serangan kejutan dari Chen yang membuat Chanyeol memekik.<p>

" YAAAAA!"

" hahahahaha oppa! Keluarkan air yang lebih banyak lagi! Kris berikan dia api merahmu! Kajja kita buat dobi panggang untuk Baekhyun! hahahahha"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mengikuti apa yang Chen katakan.  
>Chanyeol memekik kesal setelah menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kim bersaudara dan Kris, ia mencoba berkonsentrasi memberikan balasan untuk ketiganya membuat acara latihan berubah menjadi acara balas dendam seorang Park Chanyeol. Semua berubah menyenangkan saat Chanyeol tertawa dengan serangannya yang sedikit mengenai Kris, hingga benar-benar layaknya peperangan dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi sumber pembuliyan.<p>

" Yeolie benar-benar terpancing dengan ucapan Chen.."

Guman Teukie.  
>Baekhyun menoleh kearah halaman rumah yang luas di mana ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang berusaha mengimbangi 3 pemilik kekuatan berbeda.<p>

" eh—Baekie? Kau dari mana?"

" dari kamar Zitao, nih bocah panda ini merengek untuk ikut berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahmu.."

Jawab Baekhyun.  
>Kyungso mengangguk saat melihat Tao yang tersenyum polos.<p>

" api merah—"

Bisik Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol menggeram kesal kearah seorang yeoja yang seperti sedang menantangnya.

" mwo?"

Kyungso mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di tubuh oppanya. Matanya tercekat saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menaiki seekor burung api dengan focus utama Suho yang sedang mencoba memberikannya siraman air.

" apa yang mereka laku—"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kini yang menjadi focus utamanya bukan Chanyeol melainkan Chen. Ia melihat Chen meringis menoleh ke bahu kirinya.

" Yeolie gila—"

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan Baekhyun, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Chen tengah mencoba tetap menunjukkan sifat angkuhnya di depan Chanyeol yang mulai menyerangnya dengan serangan api merah.

" berhenti.."

Seketika waktu berhenti.  
>Tao berjalan mendekati Chen yang berada sedikit lebih jauh dari Kris dan Suho. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Chen meringis.<p>

" Chen, jie jie—"

Cicit Tao, ia merasa kasihan.  
>Perlahan Tao menggeser tubuh Chen kearah yang aman, Tao tau ia akan mendapatkan hukuman lain karna mengganti masa depan. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang melihatinya dari balkon.<p>

" mama—"

Yeoja itu tersenyum memberikan anggukan pada apa yang telah putrinya lakukan, ia menunjukkan bagaimana ia mempercayai dan mendukung semua keputusan yang putrinya lakukan.  
>Tao langsung kembali ke tempatnya di belakang Baekhyun.<p>

" bergeraklah.."

Bisikan Tao merubah semua kembali seperti semula.  
>'DUAR' suara dentuman besar memecahkan tembok, Tao menangis kaget. Yeoja manis itu tau bagaimana ahirnya jika ia tidak menghentikan waktu tadi.<p>

" Tao? Wae? Kau takut?"

Tanya Kyungso,  
>Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke Tao yang sudah terisak.<p>

" ya Tuhan! Mereka membuatmu takut eoh? Cup-cup"

Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengusap kepala Tao dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.  
>Chen melihat bagaimana tembok beton di belakangnya kini berlubang akibat ulah Chanyeol, ia mendelik kearah Chanyeol.<p>

" Yaaa apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku eoh?!"

" hahahaha..mian, lost control!"

Senyuman polos Chanyeol dibalas Chen dengan sengatan listrik 10 volt.  
>Chanyeol tersenyum saat berhasil menghindari serangan Chen, tapi senyumnya kembali redup saat ia menerima siraman air dari namja berwajah angelic yang menjadi oppa kandung Chen. Saat sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal tidak sengaja ia melihat Kris memegangi dadanya, membuat seringai tercetak. Segera Chanyeol melayangkan api miliknya kearah Kris, membuat namja tampan itu kaget meski dengan singkat api itu berubah menjadi santapan untuk api sang levitation.<p>

" kau melamun bung!"

Kris mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia mencoba mencari seseorang yang kemungkinan akan melihatnya kesakitan dan benar saja Tao sedang menangis.

.

.

_Apa Zitao melihatku dengan keadaan sakit? Aiss—aku tidak boleh membuatnya sakit! Aiss, penyakit sialan!_

_._

_._

Melihat Tao yang tidak kunjung menghentikan tangisnya, Kris mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Namja tampan itu tidak ingin Tao semakin kalut saat melihatnya kesakitan.  
>Chanyeol, Suho dan Chen menghentikan serangan-seranganya dan menoleh kearah Kris yang menggeram sambil memegangi dadanya. Ketiganya mendekat—<p>

" cukup! Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak apa—agh"

" tapi kau—"

Kris memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Chanyeol membuat api milik namja itu leyap seketika.

" sudah—kajja kita berhenti"

Ucap Chen.  
>Chen mendekati Kris. Yeoja itu tau Kris hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan seseorang yang pasti akan menangis dan khawatir berlebihan. Chen memberikan tatapan jika ia tau tentang apa yang Kris inginkan sehingga Kris tidak menolak saat Chen mengapit lehernya.<p>

" berlakulah seperti biasa Kris, aku tau kau hanya tidak ingin melihat Zitaomu menangis dan khawatir kan?"

Bisik Chen.  
>Kris melepaskan tangannya dari dadanya mencoba berpura-pura menolak Chen.<p>

" gege!"

Benar, Kris mengarahkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi menunduk kearah Tao.

"baby? Aigo—kau menangis eoh?"

" hiks—Tao khawatir—"

" sudahlah, eum kajja! Aku yakin mama Huang akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanku hari ini.."

" ta—"

" baby huang—"

Kris memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Tao membuat Tao berhenti berbicara. Ia tersenyum mengangguk mengikuti Kris yang menarik tangannya untuk pergi menjauh dari medan perang sementara.

" aiss—dasar naga mesum!"

Umpat Chanyeol setelah melihat Kris mencium bibir Tao.

" kau lebih mesum dari dia, dobi!—ah, aku ingin ke kamarku dulu...nanti sehabis makan malam aku akan menemanimu berlatih lagi.."

" lebih tepatnya bukan menemani tapi menyerangku, Chen!"

Chen tersenyum sekilas langsung pergi setelah mencium pipi Suho.

" Kyungso, bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Suho mengalihkan perhatian ke empat pemilik kekuatan yang sedang duduk-duduk di halaman.

" hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup, semua lukanya bagai tidak pernah ada. Lay memang hebat!"

Puji Kyungso.  
>Suho tersenyum mengangguki kata-kata yang Kyungso ucapkan. Suho membayangkan bagaimana Lay berusaha keras menyembuhkan luka-luka yang Sehun alami.<br>Ke empatnya mengobrol sambil memberikan arahan-arahan yang tepat untuk Chanyeol yang bermalas-malasan di samping Baekhyun. Kyungso menggeleng melihat oppanya seperti layaknya anak kecil jika di dekat Baekhyun.

" ya Tuhan demi apapun di dunia ini kenapa aku memiliki oppa sepertimu, Park Chanyeol!"

" diam kau, Park Kyungso! Biarkan oppamu yang tampan ini bersenang-senang dan bermanja-manja di samping Baekkie sebelum Chen-Chen datang merusak segalanya..hehehe"

Baekhyun mencubit Chanyeol membuat namja Park itu mengaduh. Suho hanya menggeleng melihat dua bersaudara itu saling mencibir. Ia ikutan tersenyum saat Baekhyun pun membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kyungso beradu mulut.

.

.

Lay mendesah meletakkan buku yang ia pinjam dari Zhoumi.

" seharusnya aku kuliah di bidang kedokteran.."

Gumannya.  
>Kibum yang datang berniat mengambil air di samping buku milik Zhoumi tersenyum.<p>

" kau harus belajar dengan santai, Yi Xhing…bersenang-senanglah sedikit.."

Lay menoleh kearah Kibum, ia kembali mendesah.

" bukankah healing selalu dibutuhkan saat ada peperangan? Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat sementara pertempuran mengerikan selalu terbayang olehku—"

Kibum duduk dan mengusap surai panjang Lay. Yeoja cantik istri Wu Siwon itu tersenyum manis kearah Lay yang kini memberikan tatapan sayu.

" kau tau seorang healing bagaimana yang dibutuhkan saat medan perang? Seorang healing yang sehat dan mampu berkerja dan memberikan kekuatan miliknya sebagai pengikat takdir baru untuk orang yang terluka. Dan sumber energy atau kekuatan itu adalah dari ketenangan dan kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan…sepertinya kau membutuhkan pembelajaran dari mamamu, atau Yesung. Kalau kau merasa kau kurang bisa mengikuti ketenangan sejati milik kedua orang itu kau bisa belajar dari Joonmyun"

" Joonmyun?"

Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Joonmyun belajar ketenangan dari appanya, meski tidak bisa setenang appanya tapi cukup baik untuk pemula..dan sepertinya memang sudah menjadi keturunan, Suho dan Chen memiliki ketenangan yang berbeda dari kita dalam menghadapi suatu masalah.."

Lay mengangguk.  
>Ia mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami saat bersama Kim bersaudara yang Kibum sebutkan, ia mengangguk-angguk singkat mengiyakan apa yang Kibum katakan.<p>

" nooonaaaaaa!"

Suara Tao mengembalikan Lay ke alam sadarnya, ia menoleh kearah Tao yang berjalan mendahului seorang namja berambut blonde yang sedang memegangi dadanya. Tercetak jelas bagaimana raut kebingungan yang ada di wajah tampan namja yang berjalan kearahnya dan Kibum.

" noonaaa—"

" ada apa panda? Dan kenapa kau masih memanggilku noona! Sudah ku ajarkan kau memanggilku eoni!"

Sungut Lay, ia menyentuh pelan kepala Tao yang langsung memposisikan tubuhnya memeluk Lay. Tao memang seperti ini jika bersamanya atau bersama Hangeng.

" aigoo~baby panda merajuk eoh? Katakan pada mama, apa yang naga bodoh itu perbuat—heum?"

" mama, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Zitao—"

Keluh Kris saat mendapati tatapan intimidasi dari Kibum.  
>Tao mengerjapkan matanya kilat langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke araah Kibum, ia menunjuk Kris yang sedang mencoba duduk setelah mengambil segelas air dingin di kulkas. Kris mengerutkan alisnya mencoba bertanya –apa? Aku?- karna tangan Tao yang menunjuk ke arahnya.<p>

" Kris-gege sakit, dia hikss—"

Kris meringis, langsung memegangi dadanya.

" tuh kan! Dia bohong! Dia membohongiku! Hiksss—mamaaaaaa"

Tao berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

" Kris?"

" molla—agh!"

Kris membiarkan Lay membuka kemejanya.

" tidak ada yang aneh—kau terserang penyakit manusia biasa Kris?"

" YA! Agh!"

Kibum mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah anak semata wayangnya, ia menatap khawatir meminta Lay terus memeriksa kesalahan apa yang ada di tubuh anaknya sehingga membuat Kris kesakitan.  
>Heechul yang tidak sengaja melihat kekacauan di ruang makan langsung menggeleng dan mencoba mencari seseorang yang pasti sedang bersembunyi.<p>

" ck anak itu—"

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kamar yang di sediakan keluarga Park sebagai kamar Tao namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ke kamar Tao, langkah Heechul terhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Ia melihat anaknya tengah duduk membelakanginya. Terlihat dengan jelas jika Tao sedang mendengarkan arahan dari seorang yeoja yang sebaya dengan Lay.

"—kau tau, jika kau menangis seperti ini Kris akan semakin sakit..bukan sakit karna ada penyakit namun disini—"

Chen menunjuk atas dada Tao.

" sakit yang Kris alami akan berkali-kali lipat saat melihat kau menangis dan khawatir, kau tau kan kalau Kris sangat tidak ingin kau menangis. Dia berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkan kamu menangis sedih apalagi itu karenanya…Kris tidak menyukainya sehingga itu akan berkali-kali lipat sakitnya saat merasakan kau menangis karnanya.."

" jinja?"

" kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Bagaimana ia tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa kesakitannya padamu? Bukan karna Kris tidak menyuakimu namun karna ia tidak ingin melihat kau menangis karna khawatir padanya.."

" hiks—jadi Tao tidak boleh menangis?"

Chen mengangguk.

" Zitao, hanya perlu berada di samping Kris dengan senyum. Kau sumber segalanya bagi Kris, aku tidak tau bagaimana takdir kalian nanti namun untuk sekarang jangan menangis lagi..tersenyumlah untuk Kris, meski itu sakit.."

Heechul tersenyum menutup pintu kamar Chen. Ia melempar senyum pada namja yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

" buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya—"

" kau sedang memujiku, Huang Heechul?"

" ck kepala besar!"

Yesung terkekeh mengikuti Heechul yang langsung pergi ke dapur.  
>Tao kini sudah menghentikan tangisnya saat mendengarkan petuah-petuah yang Chen berikan.<p>

" jie jie—"

" hemm"

Chen yang baru selesai mandi menoleh kearah Tao.

" kenapa jie jie tidak meminta Lay-jie untuk mengobati lukamu?"

" hahaha..sudahlah, ini sudah tidak apa-apa. Ya meski sedikit nyeri tadi, tapi cukup untuk bisa mengalahkan si Chanyeol.."

" tapi—"

" kau janji tidak mengungkitnya kan?"

Tao menutup mulutnya tidak lagi protes.  
>Chen menyodorkan segulung perban yang Tao ambil dari perlengkapan P3K milik Lay, Tao langsung mengangguk dan mencoba membantu yeoja manis itu menutupi lukanya,luka yang cukup membuat Tao menatapnya ngeri.<p>

" kalau kau tidak tahan melihatnya pergilah, aku akan melakukannya sen—"

" ani! Tao akan membantu—"

" gomawo"

Bisik Chen.  
>Chen duduk membiarkan Tao menutup semua luka yang ada di bahu kirinya, ia tersenyum getir saat merasakan bagaimana nyerinya luka itu ketika Tao tidak sengaja menekan saat mengobatinya atau saat Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja kekuatan mereka mengenai bahu kirinya. Chen merasakan sakit namun luka di bahunya tidak seberapa dengan luka yang ada di hatinya, bahkan luka tak terlihat itu semakin menganga tanpa seseorang tau jika ia menabuhkan garam di luka yang Chen miliki.<br>Tao tersenyum melihat hasil karya miliknya, ia mengusap-usap hasil karyanya dengan sayang.

"—hush-hush cepatlah membuat Chen jie sembuh, hush-hush jangan biarkan jie sakit lagi—"

" kau lucu sekali Zitaaooo"

Chen mencubit pipi Zitao dengan tangan kanannya yang masih bebas.  
>'Tok-tok-tok' Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya langsung bergegas, Chen memberikan isyarat agar Tao membukakan pintu sedangkan Chen pergi ke kamar mandi.<p>

" ne, Suho hyung"

Jawab Tao saat membuka pintu dan menampilkan Suho tersenyum padanya.

"eoma sudah menunggu untuk makan malam, Eh Tao?"

Ucap Suho, sedikit ia kaget melihat Tao menatapnya manis.

" hehehe, aku sedang main. Chen noona sedang mandi, sebentar lagi kami akan ke bawah"

" oh—baiklah, cepat ne! katakan pada Chen, eoma mencarinya.."

Tao mengangguk sambil menutup pintu. Membiarkan Suho mengerutkan kening bingung dengan kebiasaan dongsaeng Lay yang tidak jauh beda dengan Lay. Suho tersenyum menggidikkan bahu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah terisi banyak orang tidak terkecuali Sehun yang sudah bergabung setelah 3 hari melakukan perawatan di kamarnya.  
>Suho mencoba mendekati Sehun yang entah mengapa mengeluarkan tatapan tajam kearah Kai.<p>

" wae?"

Sehun menoleh dan menggeleng.

" dimana Chen?"

" dia? Sepertinya dia sedang meracuni bayi panda Kris.."

Jawaban enteng Suho hanya di angguki sekilas oleh Sehun.

" Hun-ah? Kau sudah mendingan? Kau tidak sedang berpura-pura sembuh kan?"

Pertanyaan Kyungso dibalas dengan senyuman.

" aku benar-benar sembuh Kyungie, kalau tidak bagaimana Luhan dan Lay membiarkanku keluar dari kamar nista yang mengurungku itu?"

Kyungso tersenyum mengangguk senang.  
>Chanyeol mendekat, ia clingkukan mencari seseorang yang ia yakini berada di samping mereka.<p>

" Ya! Kamjong mana Chen-chen?"

Semua menoleh kearah Chanyeol, yang memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti kenapa suasana menjadi sedikit dingin saat ia menanyakan keberadaan Chen pada Kai.

" kenapa tanya padaku?"

" ais, aku kan hanya tanya—"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya pada Suho yang di angguki senyuman lembut khas namja yang menjadi oppa kandung Chen.

" dia akan segera turun.."

" hahahahaha…baiklah, aku akan membalas dendamku padanya nanti"

Kai melirik tidak suka kearah Chanyeol.

" bukankah kau sudah memiliki Baekhyun di sampingmu? Kenapa kau masih saja mencari Chen?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

" what?"

" kau tidak melihat Baekhyun masih di sampingmu? Kenapa kau menanyakan yeoja lain yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapamu.."

Ucapan Kai membuat suasana bertambah hening.  
>Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang hanya mengangkat bahunya malas, Chanyeol tau bagaimana expresi di wajah menjelaskan bagaimana Baekhyun kecewa dengan perkataan Kai. Yeoja mungil di samping Chanyeol itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Kai bisa mengatakan hal yang sejatinya ia tujukan kepadanya bukan Chanyeol.<br>Sehun menghela nafas setelah mendapati beberapa kali Kai memperhatikan Kyungso yang menunduk, ia yakin jika Kyungso sedang merasakan bagaimana rasa bersalahnya pada Chen karna tanpa ia mau telah menjadi pihak ketiga penghancur hubungan yeoja pemilik kekuatan petir itu.

" kau sedang menanyai diri sendiri atau Chanyeol?"

Kai menatap sengit kearah Sehun.

" Ka—"

" Kyaaaaa! Chen noonaaaa! Minta! Tao mintaaaaaaaa"

Pekikan Tao mencairkan suasana yang tercipta di kumpulan anak muda itu. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana Tao sedang mencoba meraih sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang ada di tangan Chen.

" Zitao! Jangan bermain di tangga nak!"

Seru Hangeng dan Heechul bersamaan.

" mama...aku mau foto Jaejong hyung!"

Lay menggeleng, mendengar seruan dongsaengnya.

" hahaha—lihatlah wajahmu, baby panda.."

Tawa Chen menggema membuat suasana menjadi ramai dengan para eoma yang memberinya peringatan untuk tidak mengganggu Tao. Chanyeol dan Sehun menarik seulas senyum langsung mendekati Chen dan Tao, keduanya merebut selembar foto dari tangan Chen.

" ck, lebih tampan diriku—"

" iya, aku lebih tinggi dari dia—"

Tambah Chanyeol.

" YAA! Mama! Papa! Lay noona! Kris-ge!"

" Chen/Chanyeol/ Sehun"

Paduan suara keluarga Huang dan Kris mengahiri perebutan selembar foto. Sehun tersenyum merangkul Chen ke dalam rangkulannya.

" kau ini memang si jahat Chen-Chen!"

" kau tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan untuk memaksa apiku keluar? Dia menghujaniku dengan lisrik.."

Tambah Chanyeol yang juga merangkul Chen.  
>Chen tersenyum mendapati Sehun tidak lagi menjaga jarak dengannya, dan tatapan teduh penuh penyesalan di balik senyum yang Sehun berikan.<p>

" dan kalian berdua lepaskan dongsaengku—biarkan dia makan malam bersama eomaku yang sudah menunggunya..."

" oh—tuhan Kim Suho! kau mengagetkanku!"

Protes Chanyeol.  
>Suho menggeleng menarik Chen ke dalam pelukannya, ia membawa dongsaengnya menjauh dari ke dua namja yang segera akan menjadi ipar. Chanyeol melepas senyumnya saat mendapati Chen telah jauh dari dirinya dan Sehun. Kini tinggal Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku pada tempat semula mereka berdiri sebelum Chen di tarik Suho.<p>

" kenapa tidak memberitahuku—"

" mwo?"

" tentang Chen—"

Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chen dan Kyungso yang sedang tertawa bersama setelah Baekhyun menggoda Tao.

" tawa itu—apakah itu palsu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng,

" tawanya saat bersama kita adalah tulus, namun ada kalanya tawanya akan menjadi formalitas saat kita bersama dengannya—mungkin kau lebih mengerti akan hal itu, sebenarnya aku bosan melihat Chen dan dongsaengku menangis untuk hal yang sama.."

" mwoya?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, matanya melihat bagaimana Kai memperhatikan dua orang yang sedaritadi mereka bicarakan. Kai sedang memandang salah satu diantara Chen dan Kyungso, terlihat jelas namja tan itu sedang berfikir dan Sehun merasa tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang Kai pikirkan. Mata Sehun berubah menjadi kesal saat melihat bagaimana tawa yang barusan ia dan Chanyeol lihat dari Chen kini berganti dengan tawa formal seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

" aiss, bajingan itu!"

Geram Sehun.  
>Langkah Sehun tertahan saat menyadari Chanyeol menahan lengannya, ia memandang Chanyeol kesal penuh tatapan protes.<p>

" kalau kau ke sana, bukan hanya Chen yang tersakiti tapi Kyungso juga akan semakin merasa tertekan—aku memang tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, namun di sana ada sahabat terbaikku yang tengah merasakan sakit di luka yang entah manusia seperti apa dirinya karna masih bisa bertahan dengan luka yang ditaburi garam setiap saat. Di sana ada dongsaengku yang terlihat seperti terjerat rasa bersalah ribuan ton..kau pikir aku tidak marah? Bahkan pertarungan ku dengan makluk yang mungkin akan menghilangkan nyawaku besok tidak sebegitu membuatku marah, padahal aku tau pertarungan ini tidak adil karna sampai kapanpun makluk itu tidak akan menghentikan menginginkan kekuatan yang aku sendiri tidak menginginkannya…aku tau apa yang kau rasakan mungkin lebih besar dari yang ku alami namun, sedikit saja—tahan emosimu, Xi Se Hun.."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan memohon.

" kau yang lebih tau perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakan di saat-saat seperti ini, bagaimana pikiran ingin meledak memikirkan cara untuk hidup, memikirkan cara bagaimana masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bernafas dan memperbaiki hari esok…ditambah lagi dengan masalah yang seharusnya tidak pernah datang di saat saat genting hidup dan mati semua manusia, jadi sekarang ku mohon padamu, bukan hanya sebagai teman dan hyung mu, tapi sebagai chingu Chen dan seorang oppa dari Park Kyungso…ku mohon, tahanlah—jangan membuat keduanya memiliki jarak"

Sehun masih memandang tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di lengannya. Perlahan ia mencoba mengerti apa yang kini Chanyeol rasakan. Memikirkan bagaimana setelah pertandingan ia masih bisa bernafas dengan benar saja sudah membuat Sehun hampir gila, apa lagi sekarang? Sekarang Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan di saat kehidupan di alam jagad raya berada ditangannya. Sehun mengangguk, memberikan tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

" baiklah—aku akan berusaha menahannya, tapi bisakah aku mendekati mereka? Aku merindukan noonaku tercinta—"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas tidak memberikan waktu Chanyeol untuk membalasnya.

" YAA! XI SE HUN! KITA BELUM SELESAI!"

" haha dimimpimu, Park!"

Kekeh Sehun.  
>Kyungso kaget saat mendapati tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang.<p>

" Hun-ah! Kau—kau ingin mencium dinding tanah lagi?"

" ck, tidak kau—tidak Chen sama saja—senang sekali membuat wajah tampanku terluka.."

Chen mendengus kecil.

" menyiksamu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan Ttehun!"

" Ya! Kau—Kyungie, Chen jelek"

Rajuk Sehun.  
>Chen dan Kyungso menggeleng ngeri melihat namja dengan rambut warna-warni memberikan aegyonya pada yeojachingunya. Keduanya tertawa bersama. Hingga Chanyeol bergabung, Chanyeol merangkul Chen dengan senyuman. Namja tinggi itu tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Chen yang tengah berpura-pura menikmati suasana bersama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Mencoba dan berpura-pura tidak melihat bagaimana tatapan Kai pada Kyungso, Chanyeol memberikan tepukan di pundak yeoja itu.<br>Baekhyun menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah sendu, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana Chen bisa sekuat ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangan marahnya kearah Kai yang tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak menunggu hitungan detik untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang di rangkulan Chanyeol telah menghilang menyisakan tangan Chanyeol yang mengambang di udara. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya menatap kearah Sehun yang ia dakwa sebagai biang namun pikirannya salah saat melihat Sehun memberikan tatapan bingung dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di pinggang dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

'BRUGH!'

" aghh, appoh! Kai—"

Rintih Chen saat tidak sengaja bahu kirinya membentur tembok terlebih dahulu ketimbang anggota tubuh yang lain. Ia meringis saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari luka bakar yang telah mengering terbuka kembali karna saking kerasnya benturan yang ia dapatkan.  
>Kai menatap Chen dengan tatapan menyelidik.<p>

" kau! Kenapa kau masih saja tidak tau diri eoh?!"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya, ia mencoba mengesampingkan rasa sakit di bahunya.

" aku tidak mengerti"

" apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya eoh?! Kau tidak melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Baekhyun dan Kyunso saat kau berdekatan dengan namjachingu mereka?! Sebagai sesama yeoja kau pasti bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya orang yang mereka cintai melihat dan memperhatikan orang lain! Tidakkah kau mengerti KIM JONGDAE!"

Bentakan Kai sukses membuat pertahanan yang selama ini Chen bangun agar tidak runtuh di hadapan namja pemilik kulit tan itu hancur seketika. Air mata yang selalu di tahan agar tidak mengalir saat bersama Kai, dengan derasnya membanjiri pipi tirus Chen. ketenangan yang selalu membuatnya terlihat baik-baik saja kini benar-benar telah lenyap, Chen terlihat begitu rapuh dengan perasaannya.

" kau menangis? Bahkan kau tidak pernah merasakannya, buat apa kau menangis? Bukankah kau yang membuat namja-namja itu berada di dekatmu tanpa memperdulikan yang lain?"

Chen menggeleng, ia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin Kai meneruskan kata-katanya yang semakin memojokkan dirinya.

" kau tidak merasakannya, jadi kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya perasaan itu—"

Ucapan dingin Kai serasa seperti pisau tajam yang mengoyak luka di hatinya.

" bahkan memiliki teman saja, Tuhan tidak mengijinkan—AGH!"

Cengkraman tangan Kai menghentikan ucapan Chen.

" itu bukan teman! KIM JONGDAE SADARLAH!"

Yeoja itu kini menatap mata Kai tepat di manic hitam milik pemilik kekuatan berpindah di hadapannya.

" baiklah, kau tidak perlu menyeretku ke tempat sepi seperti ini hanya untuk mengingatkanku. Gomawo, karna telah memperingatkanku—"

" Chen—"

Kai terperajat saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan kesakitan di mata orange milik Chen. Mata indah yang tidak pernah Kai lihat dari yeoja yang kini melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Chen. yeoja itu mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

" aku akan mengingatnya-SANGAT, karna aku tau bagaimana perasaan sakit itu—"

Chen berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

.

.

.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" bau darah—"

Guman Kris.  
>Tao mendelik mendengar Kris mengguman dan seperti merasakan sesuatu. Hanya satu yang terlintas di otak yeoja polos di samping Kris itu, Chen!<p>

" mamaaaaa!"

" hmm"

" aku mau minta foto Jaejong hyung lagi pada Chen noona!"

Tao berlari keluar ruangan

" YAA! PANDA! PANDA!"

Tidak lama Tao kembali dan menarik Sehun, menyeret namja berambut warna-warni itu dengan alasan Chen tidak mau memberikan Tao foto lagi dan Sehun bisa di gunakan untuk merebut foto dari Chen. Alasan yang cukup manis mengingat gelak tawa terdengar dari beberapa orang tua yang berada di sana.  
>Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat Tao tidak lagi merengek meminta foto, Tao melepaskan pegangannya dan berlari kesebuah tempat sepi disebuah lorong.<p>

" Chen noona—noonaa! Ireona!"

Mendengar Tao memanggil nama Chen, Sehun langsung berlari mendekati Tao. Dan alangkah kagetnya saat ia mendapati Chen tengah pingsan dengan darah yang membasahi baju yang ia kenakan.

" Hyung! Bisa bawa noona ke dalam tanpa ketahuan? Jangan mendekati Kris-ge, dia bisa mencium bau beberapa radius meter.."

" ke—apa—"

" jangan tanya Tao! Palli! Sebelum Kris-ge menemukan kita dan membuat yang lain gempar.."

Sehun mengangguk cepat menyuruh Tao menaikkan Chen ke punggungnya.

" aku akan lewat jendela kamarnya, kau buka lewat depan dan kunci setelah kau masuk ke kamarnya.."

Tao mengangguk segera berlari ke dalam rumah.  
>Lay menggeleng melihat dongsaengnya berlarian ke dalam rumah.<p>

"Yaa Tao! Mana Chen dan Sehun?"

Sejenak Tao menghentikan aksinya, mencoba memasang wajah setenang dan sepolos mungkin.

" Chen noona ada di kamarnya! Dia lari ke dalam rumah! Sehun hyung malah mengejekku! Huh! CHEEEN NOONAAAAA!BERIKAN PADAKU!"

" ya Tuhan, anak panda satu itu—"

Lay menghela nafas mendengar teriakan kekanakan Tao.

.

.

Tao buru-buru menutup pintu dan jendela kamar Chen setelah Sehun menaruh yeoja manis itu di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Mata Sehun melebar saat melihat bagaimana luka bakar yang ada di bahu Chen. terlihat jelas bekas petir dan api membakar kulit putih milik pengendali listrik itu.

" kenapa dia menyembunyikannya—"

" noona tidak mau semua khawatir—dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah"

" ta—"

" hyung, pergilah—aku akan mengurusnya…aku juga harus mengganti pakaiannya…"

Sehun mengangguk membuka jendela dan menghilang bersama angin miliknya.

"…takdir itu sulit dan menyakitkan.."

Guman Tao sebelum kembali mengobati dan membersihkan luka Chen.

.

.

.

" YAAA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang memberinya sebuah api merah menyala.

" pikirkan Baekhyun atau Kyungso atau Teukie ajumma!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Chen yang sedang menikmati ice cream dengan Tao dan Baekhyun.

" ..pikirkan jika sesuatu yang terburuk akan menimpa mereka dan kau membutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk menyelamatkannya.."

Sehun tersenyum duduk di samping Lay yang juga sedang menikmati hari terahir sebelum pertandingan kedua yang akan menentuhkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

" …kekuatan itu akan ada dengan sendirinya Park Chanyeol—"

Kris mencoba mengajak Chanyeol bertarung kembali, dan benar saja dari beberapa waktu lalu tentang kekuatan yang Chanyeol miliki membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan api merah pekat dan sedikit biru.  
>Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada api yang Chanyeol miliki, ia tersenyum lucu<p>

" hyuuuuung buat pandaaaaaa"

Chanyeol mengenyitkan keningnya sembari menghindari serangan-serangan dari Kris.

" ck, sepertinya bayi pandamu benar-benar polos—"

Kris hanya menyunggingkan senyuman mendengarkan Chanyeol entah memuji atau sedang menghina yeojachingu pandanya. Kris sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat beberapa bentuk api yang Chanyeol arahkan padanya. Berbentuk seperti beberapa ekor burung kecil yang menyebar dengan api yang melingkupi tubuh mereka. Kris memperhatikan beberapa serangan Chanyeol.

" hey doby..coba kau pikirkan seekor panda kecil dan lemparkan padaku—"

" mwo?! Kau gila? Kau menyuruhku mengikuti Zitao?"

"CUKUP IKUTI INTRUKSIKU!"

'ZLAARRRR!'api yang menyelimuti Kris maju berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah naga yang siap menyerang Chanyeol jika saja namja jangkung itu langsung mengikuti arahan Kris yang memintanya memikirkan panda kecil. Chanyeol menutup matanya, sungguh! Baginya latihan dengan Kris adalah sama artinya mengantarkan nyawamu sebelum pergi kekenyataan dan naga merah biru milik Kris adalah yang paling menakutkan bagi seorang pemilik kekuatan api lain.

" WAAA panda! Gege Tao mau panda!"

" Yaaa ZITAO! Jangan mendekatinya! Itu panas!"

Teriakan Tao kegirangan dan kekhawatiran Lay menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa ia masih bisa mendengar tawa Tao yang terdengar semakin mendekat. Chanyeol membuka matanya saat melihat Tao hampir saja memeluk panda mungil yang tadi sempat ada di pikirannya.

" ANDWE!"

Chanyeol tidak sengaja mengalihkan serangannya pada Tao, dan hampir saja mengenai yeoja tomboy kesayangan keluarga Huang kalau saja Kris tidak cepat-cepat melindungi Tao dengan naga yang ia miliki.

" kau mau ku bunuh PARK CHANYEOL!?"

'ZLAARRR'  
>Tao mengerapkan matanya, kemudian ia menatap Kris yang kali ini tiba-tiba berubah. Ya Kris berubah menjadi Kris dalam mode save—<p>

" gege—Kris-ge"

Kris akan hilang kendali jika sudah menggunakan mode itu, dan benar Kris tidak mendengarkan ucapan Tao dan hanya menyerang dan menyerang Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol ke limpungan. Dan jangan lupakan pandangan khawatir dari Baekhyun dan Kyungso.

" TAO BENCI KRIS GEGE!"

Teriakan Tao melenyapkan semua api yang menyelimuti Kris.  
>Tao berlari memasuki rumahnya—<p>

" Tao—Zitao—"

Kris berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah kelelahan untuk mengejar Tao yang sudah tidak terlihat.  
>Baekhyun, Lay, Chen dan Kyungso berlari mendekati Chanyeol.<p>

" kajja, kita bawa ke sana akan aku obati…"

Ucap Lay sambil membantu Kyungso merangkul Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di paha Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungso membersihkan luka-luka miliknya. Meski hanya luka kecil yang berasal dari kesalahannya namun cukup lumayan membuatnya merasakan nyeri. Semua terlihat sibuk untuk membantu Chanyeol membersihkan luka, tanpa mereka ketahui seorang namja berkulit tan menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.<p>

" apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini?"

Guman Kai.  
>Namja yang memiliki kekuatan teleportasi itu menerawang jauh ke dalam kenangan-kenangan yang kadang membuatnya tersenyum dalam kehampaan yang tidak pernah berujung.<p>

" _mwo? Namanya Kai? Jauh cekali dengan nama Jongin?"_

" _Chen-chen baik-baik ne dengan Kai.."_

" _ne, Hyukie ummaaa!"_

Pertama kali Kai bertemu dengan yeoja mungil dengan warna rambut aneh, Kai tersenyum takut-takut. Ia bukan orang yang pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang baru, apa lagi ia baru pindah dari jepang kesebuah komplek rumah di seoul. Sebuah kompleks rumah yang hanya berpenghuni beberapa pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar dengan rate dan kekayaan yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan sekali hitungan.

" _Maksud Jonginie?"_

" _aku mau kau menjadi takdirku—aku menyukaimu..Chen-Chen, Dae-ie would you be mine?"_

" _Jongin—"_

Teringat bagaimana bahagianya beberapa tahun bersama dengan seorang yeoja manis bernama Kim Jongdae, namja tan itu selalu memulai hari-harinya dengan perasaan nyaman dan kebahagiaan selalu menyelimuti harinya yang penuh warna.

" _banyak sekali rahasia—takdir seorang teleportation adalah seorang terrakinesis.."_

" _kau dan Chen sangat bertolak belakang, kau itu cocok dengan seorang yang lembut seperti Kyungso"_

Kai hanya terdiam mengingat beberapa teman kuliahnya selalu membanding-bandingkan Chen dengan yeoja lain, terutama dengan Kyungso.

" _benarkah kau masih belum bisa membenarkan perasaanmu dan takdirmu?bisakah kami percaya padamu..untuk anakku—"_

Ucapan Wookie terdengar begitu lembut kala menanyakan apa yang Kai rasakan setelah mengetahui masalalu yang merupakan bagian dari takdir setelah peperangan sering terjadi. Saat beberapa waktu kembali terulang di pikiran Luhan dan menjalar pada setiap pemilik kekuatan. Tentang sebuah cerita dari masa lalu tentang kekuatan yang saling mendukung satu sama lain, tentang takdir dan kini mulai bermain dengan perasaan.

" _Kau—aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti dongsaengku lebih dari ini!"_

" _jangan membawa Kyungso dalam permasalahan yang kau buat sendiri! Aku tidak akan membiarkan persahabatan Kyungso dan Jongdae hancur karna kelakuan mu!"_

Ucapan dua oppa dalam waktu dan tempat berbeda membuat Kai semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA"

Suara tawa memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang menjadi arena pertarungan. Sebuah arena yang didesain seperti sebuah lahan pegunungan atau sungai luas. Arena luas dengan sebuah gunung dan perumahan dikelilingi sungai. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian minim dengan warna biru laut tertawa di atas air sungai, yeoja bernama Lucia itu tertawa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memuntahkan darah kental dari perutnya.

" hahahaha…menandingi Lucia? Kau bisa apa? Cukup berdiam diri dengan apimu yang bahkan untuk memasak saja tidak akan matang—hahaha, ck aku harus memprotes _Lord_ yang memberikanmu padaku. Kekuatanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dari pada milikku hahhaaha! Trima ini sebagai penghabisan!"

Yeoja bermata biru itu memberikan sejumlah listrik yang ia campurkan pada air yang ia miliki.

" AGHHH!"

Chanyeol memekik tertahankan saat lilitan air yang berbentuk naga dengan listrik menjeratnya erat, wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan kesakitan yang ia terima. Rasa perih dan sengatan listrik yang menjeratnya membuatnya lemah, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar menghindarpun Chanyeol merasakan lumpuh.  
>Sengatan demi sengatan Chanyeol terima hingga namja pemilik kekuatan Pyrokinetis harus menerima darahnya dikuras perlahan-lahan. Lucia adalah petarung dengan kekuatan air dan listrik, namun dapat di lihat dari beberapa sudut semua yang Lucia miliki jauh diatas kemampuan Chanyeol.<p>

" _pikirkan Baekhyun atau Kyungso atau Teukie ajumma!"_

Ingatan tentang peringatan Chen terngiang dikepala Chanyeol membuat namja yang masih memekik kesakitan di dalam lingkaran gelembung air dan listrik itu memejamkan mata. Perlahan ingatan bagaimana senyuman ketiga yeoja yang amat Chanyeol cintai dan ingatan tentang senyuman penyemangat yang Chen berikan terlintas. Bayangan saat Chanyeol memasuki sebuah rumah dengan sambutan senyum hangat dari Teukie yang sedang menemani Kyungso membuat kue, atau bayangan tentang Baekhyun yang tersipu saat namja Park itu menggodanya semua terlihat jelas. Namun banyangan itu tidak beberapa kali berganti dengan teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan, membuat airmata Chanyeol menyusup dari matanya yang terpejam dan tidak berdaya. Chanyeol melihat ketiganya tidak berdaya—dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka.

"_Appa minta maaf karna tidak bisa membantumu, mianhe—sekarang dunia ini mengandalkan kalian. Kekuatan murni kalian adalah kekuatan yang Tuhan berikan untuk menjaga seluruh ciptaannya. Bukan untuk saling menghancurkan dan bukan untuk saling membinasahkan. Kekuatan yang sekarang kalian miliki adalah kekuatan yang sama untuk menjaga dunia ini agar tidak ada kesombongan dan kehancuran. Kau boleh percaya entah darimana kekuatan itu berasal namun jangan pernah kau melupakan untuk apa kekuatan itu di ciptakan. Appa tidak bisa membantumu, namun appa akan selalu berusaha menjaga kalian semua. Kau, Teukie dan Kyungso adalah semua hal yang aku miliki dan akan ku lindungin dengan seluruh jiwaku—aku yakin meski tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti kalian namun jika aku bertahan, aku yakin akan bisa menyelamatkan masa depan kalian.."_

Ucapan Kangin semalam saat menjaga Chanyeol yang pura-pura tertidur, Chanyeol ingat hanya beberapa kali ia mendengarkan ucapan serius dari Kangin. Bagaimana Chanyeol selalu takut untuk mendekati Kangin, bukan takut karna namja yang menjadi appanya seorang yang menakutkan namun labih pada takut karna terlalu menghormati namja itu. Kangin memang jarang untuk memberikan kelembutan pada ke dua anaknya, namun Chanyeol tau bagaimana Kangin berusaha untuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna demi menjaga kedua buah hatinya dan seorang yeoja yang menjadi eoma dari kedua anaknya. Kangin selalu bertolak belakang dengan Teukie yang manis dan lembut, Kangin selalu berpikir jika cukup istrinya yang mengajari kedua anaknya untuk bersikap lembut sedangkan Kangin mengajari kedua anaknya untuk tegas dan bijaksana.

" _Chen—aku khawatir…hiks Yeol—"_

" _Baekie, percayalah—Yeolie akan berjuang sekuat tenaganya, demi kau, demi Kyungso dan demi kita semua"_

Isakan Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja Chanyeol dengar saat yeoja itu menubruk tubuh ramping Chen, bagaimana yeoja pemilik kekuatan cahaya itu menangis sesenggukan di pelukan sahabatnya.  
>Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan sengatan listrik itu semakin menyiksa, samar ia mendengar suara tawa Lucia. Dari awal Lucia tidak memberikan kesempatan Chanyeol untuk menyerang, yeoja dengan rambut pendek bergelombang indah dengan cat biru dan orange separuh itu terus menggerutu saat mendapati tidak ada perlawanan yang berarti dari Chanyeol.<p>

" aku berharap dapat menemukan lawan yang sepadan dengan kekuatanku!"

Keluh Lucia sambil masuk kedalam air, Lucia mengangkat dagu Chanyeol, sejenak tercipta sebuah seringai tidak terbaca di bibir merah miliknya.

" cukup lumayan, kau cukup tampan untuk menjadi pendampingku—maka dari itu ku berikan keringanan untukmu. Akan ku ambil kekuatanmu lewat ciuman my honey"

" _YA PARK CHANYEOL!BUKA MATAMU!"_

Entah dari mana Chanyeol merasa mendengar sebuah teriakan yang mengingatkan dirinya akan bahaya, namja tampan itu membuka mata saat ia merasa bibirnya sudah dikuasai oleh seseorang. Mata Chanyeol melebar, saat merasakan tenaganya di hisap dengan perlahan melalui mulutnya.

.

.

.

" Tidak Chanyeol! Jangan mati konyol dengan pose seperti itu!"

Teriak Chen saat melihat bagaimana Lucia memberikan deepkiss pada sahabatnya, ia sedikit menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungso erat. Baekhyun dan Kyungso sedari tadi menangis melihat bagaimana orang yang mereka cintai menjadi bulan-bulanan seorang yeoja tidak memiliki perasaan.  
>Tao bersembunyi di pelukan Lay, membiarkan Kris yang beberapa kali memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya dipelukan Hangeng, sesekali ia memperhatikan kedua putrinya yang tengah menatap khawatir pada arena pertarungan yang entah dimana. Yang mereka tau Chanyeol dan Lucia berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum sekilas saat merasakan waktu terhenti dan Tao sedang menatapnya meminta persetujuan hingga waktu kembali berputar.<p>

.

.

" _hey doby..coba kau pikirkan seekor panda kecil dan lemparkan padaku—"_

" _mwo?! Kau gila? Kau menyuruhku mengikuti Zitao?"_

"_CUKUP IKUTI INTRUKSIKU!"_

Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, kepada ingatan tentang kejadian yang membuat Kris lepas kendali dan Tao hingga saat ini tidak mau berbicara dengan Kris.

_._

_._

'_Ku mohon keluarlah, burung Phoenix—jeball'_

.

.

Pikir Chanyeol.  
>Namja itu semakin melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sesak dari dalam perutnya dan perlahan-lahan menaiki tenggorokannya hingga ia mendapati pekikan kesakitan.<p>

" KYAAA!"

'BRUGKK'  
>Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi merasakan bagaimana sakitnya terjatuh dari ketinggian 4 meter dari permukaan tanah. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dengan kesakitan yang ia dapati.<p>

" sialaan!"

Pekik Lucia.  
>Lucia memberikan serangan balasan untuk seekor burung berwarna merah api yang membuatnya harus merelakan ciumannya terlepas dari Chanyeol. Burung phoenix itu terbang mengitari Chanyeol seakan menunggu perintah dari sang pemilik.<p>

" ban—tu—ak—ku—"

Seakan mengerti burung phoenix itu terbang tinggi ke angkasa dan kembali, ia menukik tajam mengarah ke arah Lucia yang masih mencoba menyerangnya dengan air yang diberi sengatan listrik.  
>Chanyeol mencoba melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang, hingga ia mendapati pertahanan Lucia melemah karna serangan bertubi-tubi burung phoenix yang sempat ia pikirkan. Ada celah di samping lengan Lucia, celah yang tidak pernah terkena air atau listrik. Chanyeol memikirkan beberapa ribu burung gereja saat menatap tangannya yang bermandikan api merah dan orange pekat. Sedikit ia tersenyum, mencoba peruntungan di sela nafasnya yang satu dua. Dan benar saja dari tangannya tercipta ribuan burung gereja yang langsung berterbangan layaknya lentera yang di terbangkan oleh anak-anak.<p>

" aku mohon, bantu aku menyelamatkan masa depan dunia.."

Guman Chanyeol saat burung gereja terahir tercipta dari api di tangannya keluar.  
>Lucia memekik dan mengumpat karna ratusan ribu burung gereka kecil menyerangnya, belum lagi seekor burung phoenix yang siap menerjangnya.<p>

" AGGHHHHHHHH!"

Seekor burung gereja menerobos kawanannya dan menembus tubuh Lucia dari samping saat Lucia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyerang phoenix, tidak menunggu lama saat seekor burung phoenix menabrakkan dirinya kedalam tubuh Lucia yang pertahanannya sudah runtuh akibat kelengahannya menjaga daerah yang tidak terlindungi.

" ZLLLAAARRRR"

Kobaran api menenggelamkan Lucia tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

Kangin langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di halaman belakang miliknya, tubuh Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

" _haha—sepertinya kalian belajar dengan cepat, tapi tenang saja..meskipun kalah kami masih memliki orang-orang yang lebih kuat hahahaha"_

Seorang yang Tao kenali sebagai Ryungdae menatapnya sekilas lalu pergi. Dan setelah namja itu menghilang mereka menatap satu orang yang berada dalam pikiran mereka.

" Kai—"

Bisik Chen.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

Kepanjangan? Ah mian-aku lupa hiks-hiks besok saya kurangin deh..

**untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..gomawo**

**Mian untuk long chapnya kekekekeke**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**CRUEL ON FIGHT"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Ahirnya bisa update ONTIME kekekekekke**

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Untuk yang mengharap adegan action yang keren mianhe, karna inilah batas kemampuan saya untuk membuat actionfictif, dan mianhe lagi untuk Chap ini sampai kedepannya mungkin akan diselingi dengan pertandingan dan percintaan apa malah justru kebalikannya? hahha**

**untuk awalan silahkan temukan sendiri pairingnya kekeke**

**Couple lain menyusul, sesuai alur cerita**

**LOOOOOONG SHORT.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

Kangin langsung berlari kearah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di halaman belakang miliknya, tubuh Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

" _haha—sepertinya kalian belajar dengan cepat, tapi tenang saja..meskipun kalah kami masih memliki orang-orang yang lebih kuat hahahaha"_

Seorang yang Tao kenali sebagai Ryungdae menatapnya sekilas lalu pergi. Dan setelah namja itu menghilang mereka menatap satu orang yang berada dalam pikiran mereka.

" Kai—"

Bisik Chen.

.

.

.

**Chapter 13**

.

.

.

.

.

Tao termenung memandangi air yang beriak di dalam kolam, ia memandang pantulan wajahnya yang terkoyak air. Tatapannya menjadi sendu dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca.

" aigo—baby panda sedang melamun eoh?"

Seorang yeoja berambut blonde dengan pakaian yang selalu mencolok duduk di samping Tao. Tao menggeleng, ia membiarkan yeoja paruh baya itu duduk di sampingnya.

" kenapa murung eum? Apa mamamu memarahimu? Ah—atau karna si Wufan?"

Lagi-lagi Tao menggeleng.  
>Yeoja itu tersenyum mengusap dan membenarkan kuncir rambut Tao yang Tao kuncir asal-asalan.<p>

" ajumma, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Kai hyung?"

" eum—entahlah, yang ajumma rasakan saat ini adalah bagaimana ajumma ingin memeluk Kai namun yah—Kai bukan anak yang akan berlari kepelukanku atau Donghae saat ia tertekan. Aku yakin Kai akan berusaha semampunya.."

Tao menatap wajah sendu Hyukie, yeoja baya yang kini menangis tengah menangis dalam senyuman. Ia terlihat begitu tegar namun sebenarnya matanya telah bengkak karna terlalu banyak menangis sendirian. Tao melihat bagaimana Hyukie selalu menangis di sudut kamarnya saat suaminya tengah terlelap, bagaimana air mata itu mengalir dengan deras kala Hyukie merindukan anak perempuannya dan memikirkan Kai.

" ajumma seperti mama—"

" eoh? Kau melihatku segalak Heechul eoni? Aigo~"

Hyukie mencoba tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Tao lembut.

" –ajumma selalu menyimpan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan ajumma sendirian, persis seperti mama. Hanya saja, mama lebih pintar menyembunyikan bengkak di matanya setelah ia menangis.."

Hyukie menatap Tao tidak percaya, kemudian ia tersenyum mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

" heum—kau memang anak si Hangeng-gege dan Heechul eoni, kau terlalu peka seperti ke dua orang tuamu.."

" ajumma—"

Anggukan Hyukie membuat Tao menghentikan ucapannya, ia mengartikan anggukan Hyukie sebagai isyarat untuknya agar Tao diam dan membiarkan Hyukie mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.  
>Hyukie terlihat mengambil nafas pelan ia menengadah menatap langit luas yang kala itu menampakan cahaya biru khas dimensi.<p>

" ajumma bisa apa Tao? Ajumma hanyalah beban untuk Donghae dan Kai, bahkan jarang sekali Kai bermanja padaku semenjak mengetahui kekuatan ajumma yang hampir sama dengan milik Luhan…seperti ia menjaga jarak dari eomanya..dia tidak menginginkan apa yang ada di pikirannya terbaca begitu saja olehku..tapi dia anakku, aku tau apa yang ada di pikirannya…harus bagaimana lagi ajumma Tao?"

Kini gentian Tao yang mengusap pipi basah Hyukie, Hyukie tersenyum mencoba mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi pipi tirus miliknya.

" entahlah, ajumma tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat melihat bagaimana ia terpontang-panting dengan perasaannya sendiri. Eoma mana yang mau melihat putranya menyakiti putri sahabatnya sendiri? Ajumma tidak ingin Kai semakin larut dengan cinta semu yang ia miliki sebagai pemilik kekuatan, andai saja ajumma bisa membaca pikiran Chen—ajumma yakin, saat ini ia tengah benar-benar tersakiti oleh Kai.."

" ajumma—"

Hyukie tersenyum.

" sekarang, ajumma hanya seorang eoma biasa—yang hanya bisa menyarankan dan mengira-ira kebenaran dan ketulusan.."

" mian"

" untuk apa?"

" karna membuat ajumma menangis.."

" kau ini! Heum—setidaknya ajumma sedikit lega karnamu..eh iya ku dengar kau sedang marahan dengan Wufan gara-gara kemarin?"

Tao menunduk.  
>Hyukie menggeleng saat menerima anggukan Tao.<p>

" ck, jangan marah lagi—kasihan Wufan, Kibum bilang Wufan sudah tidak makan 3 hari ini. Kibum marah-marah karna Wufan terlihat kekanakan..dan juga—ajumma melihat bagaimana Wufan melindungimu kemarin, meski terlihat terlalu berlebihan namun sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan sangat ia melakukan hal yang benar…"

" ta—"

" mereka hanya latihan baby—"

" Gege tidak mendengarkanku—"

" Wufan bahkan tidak mendengarkan teriakan mamanya saat ia memeluk tubuhmu yang hampir sekarat karna menyelamatkan dirinya saat peperangan lalu..kalau saja Kibum dan Heechul eoni tidak meneriakan nyawamu tengah sekarat Wufan tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun mendekatimu"

Tao terdiam.  
>Yeoja panda itu mengingat bagaimana Kris memeluknya erat dan menangis meraung seperti tidak terkendali saat Tao terluka akibat menyelamatkannya.<p>

" Kris-ge"

" lekaslah minta maaf, setidaknya sebelum dunia ini berahir…"

Tao menatap Hyukie sekilas, Hyukie mengangguk dan tersenyum saat tiba-tiba Tao berdiri pamit padanya.

.

.

' _Andai Kai bisa mendengar suara hati seseorang yang amat menyayanginya—'_

_._

_._

_._

.

Lay terdiam, ia hanya bisa menjadi saksi atas permintaan Chen pada Kyungso.

" jebal—bantu Kai latihan.."

" ta—"

" jebal, demi apapun—aku akan menurutinya, apapun permintaanmu"

Sudah dua jam Chen memohon pada Kyungso untuk membantu Kai berlatih. Chen mencari tahu tentang gambaran lawan yang telah makluk EXplanet persiapkan. Seorang bernama Gajell, seorang yang memiliki kekuatan bisa membekukan dan mencairkan benda padat terutama besi dan tanah layaknya Kyungso.

" kenapa kau masih perduli padanya? Sedangkan dia saja tidak perduli padamu!"

" Baekie—jebal, aku tidak hanya perduli padanya! Aku perduli pada semua umat manusia—jebal jangan bawa permasalahanku dengannya, biarkan aku yang akan menyelesaikannya nanti…untuk sekarang ku mohon, kita butuh menang untuk sedikit berharap adanya masa depan"

Chen memberikan tatapan memohon pada dua yeoja berlawanan karakter di hadapannya. Xiumin menghela nafas.

" Chen benar, Baekkie. Tidak ada waktu untuk membawa dan mengurusi urusan pribadi di saat seperti ini—"

" tapi Kai!? Dia—"

Xiumin memberikan tatapan tidak ingin di bantah pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya benar-benar tidak rela dan ingin protes besar-besaran.

" biarkan seorang memikirkan perasaannya dan yang lainnya akan menutupi kekurangannya..begitulah yang selalu eoma ajarkan, Byunie"

Baekhyun diam. Ia menatap Kyungso agar Kyungso mau membantunya menolak permintaan Chen.

" eum—baiklah, aku akan membantu sekuat mungkin. Mungkin juga aku akan berlatih darinya—"

" JINJA?!"

Ucap Baekhyun dan Chen bersamaan.  
>Keduanya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan pandangan yang berbeda, Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tidak rela sedangkan Chen dengan pandangan bahagia. Chen langsung memeluk Kyungso dengan erat.<p>

" Kyungie baik! Nah! Sekarang Kai ada di arena tempat Yeolie sering latihan, ingat jangan bilang aku yang memintanya ne?!"

Kyungso mengangguk dan menyeret Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya meninggalkan Xiumin, Lay dan Chen. lay menatap Chen yang tersenyum.

" kau tidak apa?"

" mwoya?"

" Kyungso dan Kai—"

Ucap Lay lirih.  
>Chen menggeleng, sambil masih tersenyum. Terlihat jelas bagaimana ia mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya yang ia miliki.<p>

" aku? Ada apa denganku? Aku dan Kai sudah lama berpisah, lagi pula Kyungso memiliki Sehun.."

" kau terlalu perhatian Chen—"

Kedua yeoja yang lebih tua dari Chen hanya bisa menepuk pundak Chen.

" CHEN!"

Suara barithone Yesung menginterupsi obrolan tiga yeoja pemilik kekuatan.

" ne appa?"

" bisa kau bantu menjaga Chanyeol? Kangin hyung dan Teukie noona sudah terlalu lelah menjaganya, sedangkan Kyungso—appa tidak melihatnya.."

" ah! Ne appa! Aku akan menggantikan mereka—jja! Eoni, aku pamit dulu! Bye"

Chen berlari kearah Yesung dan langsung mengikuti langkahnya.  
>Xiumin dan Lay hanya mengangkat bahu melihat bagaimana Chen dengan tenang meninggalkan mereka.<p>

" heuh—dia sama tenangnya dengan mama"

" hahaha, tentuh saja..Yesung ajussi saja orang paling normal yang aku lihat berada di sekitar kita.."

.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Hangeng serius mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan mengenai lawan yang akan Kai hadapi dari Shindong.

" tapi ajussi! Bukankah Gajell, seingatku dia adalah legenda—"

" mereka yang ada dan siap digunakan untuk melawan kita adalah legenda _Fairytale_, semua memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Seperti Leon sang pemilik kekuatan listrik yang sedikit tercampur dengan milik Chen..sepertinya mereka mentransfer semua kekuatan yang mereka dapatkan dari Chen sebelum berperang, pada kenyataannya adalah kita tidak bisa mempredikisi siapa yang akan melawan siapa…"

Jawab Shindong memotong perkataan Suho.

" kalau benar mereka membagi hasil kekuatan yang mereka hisap berarti mereka juga memiliki kekuatan dari Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen!?"

Shindong mengangguki perkataan Kris.

" tapi ini masih perkiraan Wufan—"

" KRIS GEGE!"

'BRAKKK' teriakan dan suara pintu dibuka paksa memotong perkataan Shindong, mereka berlima memandang kearah seorang yeoja dengan kuncir imut berlari terengah-engah menghampiri dan menubruk Kris yang tengah duduk.

" Zitao?"

" mianhe! Mianhe! Kajja sekarang Tao temani makan! Gege harus makan!"

" EH?"

Kris tidak bisa mengelak saat Tao menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan Kangin.

" ck, panda satu itu—"

Decak Hangeng memperhatikan punggung putrinya yang semakin tidak terlihat.  
>Tao menyeret Kris menuju ruang makan dimana Wookie dan Kibum sedang memasak untuk makan siang.<p>

" eh? Waeyo?"

" Kibum mama, Tao boleh minta ajarkan untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Kris gege tidak?"

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya sekilas kemudian menatap penuh tanya pada Kris yang hanya dijawab dengan angkatan bahu menandakan pemuda tampan itu tidak mengerti. Tidak lama Kibum tersenyum dan mengajari Tao yang semangat untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Kris. Wookie menggeleng saat melihat bagaimana Tao mengacak-acak dapur hanya untuk membuatkan Kris makanan kesukaannya. Ia duduk di samping Kris yang sedang memandangi Tao.

" kau merasakan sesuatu?"

" mwo?"

Wookie menggeleng.  
>Ia memilih untuk memendam apa yang ada di pikirannya dari pada menanyakan pada seseorang yang pasti akan menolaknya. Wookie kembali menatap Tao dengan tatapan sedikit sendu.<p>

" aku merasakan kekuatan Chronokinesis—ia sering menggunakannya..apakah ia berada di pihak lawan atau berada di pihak kita..aiss"

Gumanan Wookie membuat Kris menoleh, Wookie mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya. Sekilas yeoja baya itu teringat tentang pendengaran tajam seekor naga.

" hanya berfikir, itu saja—lagi pula, sekarang ini ajumma tidak memiliki kekuatan yang bisa memastikan keberadaannya. Ajumma berfikir tentang 12 kekuatan yang pernah ajumma baca dari buku milik Heechul eoni, ada kekuatan lain selain kalian ber 11 yaitu time controller atau Chronokinesis. Seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan itu biasanya adalah orang yang memiliki pengendalian tinggi tentang semua perasaannya, entah itu cinta kasih atau apapun yang ia miliki—"

" ajumma, aku tidak mengerti—katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Wookie menoleh sekilas pada Kris.

" tentang takdir yang akan membawa kau dan Zitao"

Mendengar Wookie menunjuknya dan Tao membuat dada Kris berdesir sedikit kencang, Kris menoleh kearah yeoja yang kini sedang mengamati seluruh intruksi dari mamanya.

"…akan sangat melegakan jika seseorang time controller adalah namja, namun jika itu yeoja—kisahnya akan sangat membingungkan. Sudah cukup aku melihat anakku menangis sendirian karna takdir tidak hanya mempermainkan masa depan dunia, namun juga perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin Zitao merasakan hal yang sama dengan Dae-ie…"

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang Wookie katakan, ia pun pernah melihat Chen menangis saat melihat Kai memandangi Kyungso. Ia pun pernah menjadi obat penenang Chen kala yeoja itu tidak bisa mengungkapkan lukanya. Kris menggeleng, namja tampan itu tidak bisa melihat tatapan sedih Tao, namja itu tidak ingin melihat senyum palsu yang akan Tao berikan, namja tampan itu tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Tao berurai air mata menangisi dirinya, TIDAK!

" gegeeeeee—ini buatanku..coba-coba!"

Rengekan manja Tao mengalihkan dunia fantasi Kris.

" eh?"

" Wufan? Kau sedang tidak berpikir macam-macam dengan Zitao kan?"

Kris menatap Kibum yang memberinya tatapan, seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti expresi wajahnya.

" eh—anniya"

Jawab Kris setelah mengerti arti tatapan Kibum.  
>Kris memandang Tao yang kini duduk di depannya tersenyum ceria menunggu Kris memakan makanan yang susah payah ia buat. Kris mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk memakan masakan kesukaannya.<p>

" wooww! Memang, kau sudah pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Wu! Masakanmu lebih enak dari pada mama"

" YAAA"

Tao tertawa senang saat mendengar teriakan Kibum. Ia antusias dengan Kris yang menikmati hasil karyanya. Tao berlari mencari sesuatu yang ia lupakan di dapur.

" mama, ajumma—aku, aku tidak akan bimbang ataupun apa. Aku hanya akan perduli pada Zitao! Aku hanya akan memikirkan Zitao, seseorang yang akan bersamaku sebagai pendampingku. Aku tidak perduli jika suatu saat seseorang mengaku sebagai time controller yang menjadi takdir untuk seorang levitation. Aku menghargainya sebagai patner kekuatanku, tapi untuk pendamping dan seseorang yang akan ku berikan nyawa dan hidupku hanya akan ada Zitao seorang"

Kibum dan Wookie menatap Kris dengan tatapan bangga. Keduanya menatap kemantapan yang ada di mata namja berambut orange.  
>'PLUK'<br>Kris menoleh pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya, ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik bersama dengan namja yang tersenyum menggeleng.

" kau kalahkan lawanmu, baru aku akan merestuimu sebagai menantuku"

Ucap Heechul.  
>Kris mengangguk paham, Heechul benar! Untuk saat ini percintaan bukanlah prioritas utama untuk semua pemilik kekuatan, prioritas utama mereka adalah mencoba mengalihkan takdir kehidupan di muka bumi. Untuk makluk hidup lain dan untuk masa depan mereka sendiri.<p>

" baby—kau memasakan Wufan tapi kau tidak memasakkan papa eoh? Papa cemburu—"

" Papa!"

Tao langsung memeluk Hangeng yang berpura-pura tidak suka dengan kelakuan putrid bungsunya, hingga terlihat sekali bagaimana keluarga Huang amat memanjakan putrinya.

.

.

.

" LOMPAT!"

Teriakan Kyungso langsung menjadi peringatan untuk seorang namja tan yang kini masih terengah-engah karna harus menghindari jebakan yang Kyungso buat.  
>Taman belakang rumah keluarga Park kini berubah menjadi arena latihan para pemilik kekuatan semenjak peperangan berubah menjadi pertarungan 3 dimensi.<br>Kyungso melemahkan pijakan yang Kai gunakan, menjadi lumpur. Membuat Kai tidak mampu untuk menghilangkan jejak saat ia mencoba berpindah tempat untuk sekedar menyerang.

" YA! KIM JONGIN! Kau niat latihan tidak sih!? AIS!"

Baekhyun memberikan serangan sinar-sinar kecil ke arah Kai, membuat Kai tampak tidak percaya dengan serangan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

" sudahlah! Aku lelah—mengajarimu hanya membuat emosiku naik! Kyung! Aku pergi dulu!"

Kyungso hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tahu bagaimana Baekhyun benar-benar marah dengan Kai yang hanya memperhatikan Kyungso saat berlatih menyerang. Bahkan beberapa kali Kai mencoba menyelamatkan Kyungso yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di lakukan karna Baekhyun hanya menggunakan sinar-sinar tanpa memberi kekuatan apa-apa jika itu mengenai Kyungso.

" kenapa dengannya?"

" sudahlah, kajja kita istirahat. Kita lanjutkan setelah makan malam.."

Kai mengangguk mengikuti Kyungso untuk duduk diteras.

" Kyung, gomawo"

" untuk?"

" karena membantuku, mungkin tanpa kau aku tidak tau apa-apa dengan pertarungan ini"

" ooh, Kai hanya cukup menang, jika kau merasa berterima kasih"

Ucapan Kyungso membuat Kai tersenyum senang.  
>Kai memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungso menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah yeoja mungil itu, perlahan tangan Kai terulur untuk membantu.<p>

" eh?—"

" anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

Kyungso terdiam.

" Kai—"

" hem?"

" apakah kau masih menganggap kita adalah pasangan takdir dari kekuatan kita?"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya.  
>Namja tampan itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada arena latihan yang terliat sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya, bayangan Chen dan Kyungso bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kyungso.<p>

" apakah kau pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaan Chen dan Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Kyungso sontak membuat dada Kai bergemuruh. Ia menatap yeoja mungil di hadapannya.

" putuskanlah selagi kita masih memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan.."

.

.

Setelah makan malam Kai dan Kyungso kembali latihan, keduanya bertarung imbang. Dengan saling serang. Kadang Kyungso melelehkan tiang dan membuatnya menjadi leburan timah untuk membuat Kai menyadari kelemahannya saat menggunakan waktu untuk berpindah. Kekuatan perpindahan Kai hampir mirip dengan kekuatan angin Sehun dan cukup membantu Kyungso untuk mengoreksi kelemahan dan kekurangan yang ada di kekuatan Kai.  
>Keduanya terlibat pertarungan seru sebelum Kai menghilang dari arena dan membiarkan Kyungso memiringkan kepalanya bingung.<p>

.

.

.

" jinja?"

" hei Park Chanyeol, bukankah kau yang mengajari oppaku eoh? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sendiri dengan Baekhyuniemu?"

Wajah Chanyeol kini merona.  
>Namja tampan itu tengah membayangkan bagaimana tubuhnya dan Baekhyun bersatu.<p>

" sudahlah Chen, kalau kau menggodanya terus justru kau yang di 'makan' olehnya"

" aku hanya mempraktekkan apa yang ia ajarkan pada oppaku, oppaku yang polos menjadi liar karna dia..beruntung saja saat itu aku yang menjadi pelampiasannya.."

" ah—jangan-jangan Luhan juga menjadi korbanmu?!"

Sehun menatap garang pada namja yang kini tengah berbaring dibawah Chen.  
>Ketiga sahabat itu tengah berbicara tentang hal-hal rate M yang beberapa waktu lalu Suho lakukan. Chen menceritakan bagaimana Suho tiba-tiba menciumnya hingga ia susah bernafas dan saat mengetahui asal muasal Suho menjadi gila adalah karna Chanyeol, Chen tidak terima.<p>

" Chanyeol-ssi, kau sungguh menggoda~"

Ucapan Chen diselingi desahan membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol terkekeh. Chen terlihat imut.

" kalau kau bukan sahabatku, habis kau Chen.."

Ucap Sehun.  
>Chen tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala Chanyeol.<p>

"—kau tampan—chan"

Sehun harus menahan nafasnya saat sahabatnya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan desahan yang menurutnya erotis.

" agghh—"

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana wajah tersiksa Chanyeol saat harus melawan hasratnya agar tidak menyentuh temannya.

" ~Yeolie—a-"

'SREET'  
>Chanyeol dan Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.<p>

" Chen?"

Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan.

" kemana?"

" jangan-jangan—ah! Yeol aku pergi dulu!"

Putus Sehun saat menyadari Chen tidak lagi ada di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"YAAA! KALIAN MAU KEMANA! AISSS"

Teriakan Chanyeol tidak di hiraukan oleh Sehun yang sudah menghilang bersama angin. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

" ck, kalau saja badanku sudah mendingan akan ku cincang mereka berdua! Sudah membuatku horny dan seenaknya saja meninggalkanku? Aiss"

'CEKLEKK'  
>Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara knop pintu.<p>

" kalian kembali eoh? Kalian harus bertang—Baekie?"

" mwo? Waeyo?"

Baekyun terlihat imut sambil menoleh-noleh mencari orang yang harusnya menjaga Chanyeol.

" mana Chen dan Sehun?"

" mereka—ah! Baekhyunieeee"

" mwo?eumppp"

Dan terjadilah pelampiasan yang sedari tadi Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu, ia mencium Baekhyun dengan rakus membuat Baekhyun kaget.

.

.

.

'BUKKK'  
>Lagi-lagi Chen harus menerima bagaimana terhempas di tembok dengan kasar. Senyum yang ia gunakan untuk menggoda Chanyeol kini berganti dengan ringisan.<p>

" Se—Kai?"

Sempat ia mengira yang membawanya adalah Sehun namun saat melihat wajah garang dengan tatapan yang sungguh Chen tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana arti tatapan Kai—antara marah, cemburu dan kesal—

" KAU! Kau sengaja memohon Baekhyun dan Kyungso untuk menemaniku hanya untuk ini? Oh! Aku salah karna aku berterima kasih karna kau-aku bisa berdekatan dengan Kyungso, tapi tidak untuk ini! Kau sengaja menjauhkan Baekhyun agar kau bisa leluasa menggoda Chanyeol?!"

" Ka—"

'SREEET'  
>Kai membuka paksa kancing piama Chen, ia menekan tengkuk Chen agar bisa mendekat ke arahnya. Chen mencoba mendorong Kai dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki, bisa saja ia menyerang Kai menggunakan petir atau apa namun pada saat ini ia sedang tidak bisa memaksakan tangannya untuk di aliri listrik—mengingat bahunya belum sembuh, bahkan bertambah parah dengan kejadian dengan Kai tempo dulu (chapter 12)— Kai tidak bergeming, bahkan seakan tidak melihat luka di bahu yeoja dalam kekangannya.<p>

" wae? Kenapa menolak? Bukankah kau ingin menggoda? Apa yang Chanyeol berikan padamu?!"

Chen menggeleng mencoba menghindari wajah Kai yang semakin mendekatinya, hingga ia merasakan bibirnya dihisap dengan kuat.

" agghh~"

Air mata Chen mengalir di pipinya, ia menangisi ketidak berdayaannya melawan orang yang amat ia cintai. Yeoja manis itu tidak memiliki tenaga lagi kala sesuatu yang cukup bisa membuatnya berteriak beberapa oktaf ( jika mulutnya tidak di kunci dengan bibir Kai) memasuki daerah sensitive miliknya. Air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya kala dengan buas Kai mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan cinta yang seharusnya memberikannya kepuasan berarti di dalam perutnya. Chen hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami, Kai—namja yang pernah menjadi namjachingunya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun, namja yang masih sangat Chen cintai hingga saat ini, namja yang tega merebut kesucian yang akan ia jaga hingga ia menikah nantinya. Akan berbeda jika hal ini terjadi saat mereka masih dalam kasih, akan berbeda jika mereka saling mencintai. Kai bagaikan seekor hewan buas yang memangsanya tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya, di mana darah dari bahu Chen merembes akibat beberapa kali sentakan yang Kai perbuat. Di mana bibir manis Chen membengkak dengan darah yang masih mengalir akibat gigitan, hisapan yang Kai lakukan atau rasa sakit di daerah kewanitaannya saat dengan sekali sentak Kai memasukkan miliknya hingga merobek sesuatu yang ia jaga sebagai seorang yeoja suci untuk suaminya nanti. Chen tidak pernah berfikir ia akan kembali pada dunianya yang aman setelah beberapa kali serangan dari makluk Explanet, namun setidaknya saat Chen harus mati saat melawan mereka, yeoja manis itu ingin mati dengan mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya—kesucian dan cintanya pada namja tan yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Kris menghentikan kunyahannya.

" bau—sper—darah?"

Tanyanya tidak begitu mengerti.  
>Sehun yang masih bermanja di pangkuan Kyungso mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tao yang langsung menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di tangannya.<p>

" gwacana?"

Tanya Luhan dan Xiumin.

" ah—"

Tao menatap Sehun yang kini memberinya tatapan –seperti inikah yang kemarin terjadi—

" Sehuuun hyung! Kajja kita cari Chen noona!"

" YA! Kau menjatuhkan gelasmu pandaaaa!"

Teriakan Lay hanya menjadi angin lalu di telinga Tao. Tao sudah lebih dahulu menarik Sehun menghilang di balik pintu ruang bersama pemilik kekuatan. Xiumin menatap Luhan yang kini terlihat mengepalkan tangannya.

" Lu?"

.

.

" _Hyung, kau mendengarku? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku bukan? Kalau iya, ku mohon alihkan perhatian mereka—aku mohon"_

.

.

Luhan langsung ikut membantu Kris yang sedang membantu Lay membersihkan gelas yang Tao pecahkan.

" ck, bocah panda itu! Jangan katakan kalau ia hanya mau merengek pada Chen untuk foto lagi—"

" biarkan saja, begitu-begitu dia dongsaengmu Lay"

" aiss, Luhan kau memang penjahat!"

Xiumin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar berubah dari Luhan yang tadi bermanja-manja dengannya menjadi Luhan yang memendam kemarahannya dengan senyum palsu.

" baby Minseokie, aku ke luar dulu—tadi aku janji pada Kai untuk membantunya latihan"

" oh? Baiklah—"

Semua kembali beraktifitas seperti sedia kala hingga Tao membuka pintu dengan keras-keras dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

" baby—"

Panggilan penuh tanya yang Kris berikan saat melihat Tao berlari sambil mengusap air matanya kasar hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Tao, Tao tidak menghiraukan teguran yang sempat mamanya berikan dan terus berlari menuju kamar Chen.

" ck, jangan bilang dongsaengku membuatnya menangis dan ngambek?"

Ucap Suho ragu, ia menatap pintu kamar Chen dari tempatnya berdiri.  
>Ada sebuah perasaan yang entah mengapa membuatnya memikirkan dongsaengnya, ia terus memandangi pintu kamar Chen yang di tutup semena-mena oleh Tao.<p>

.

.

.

Luhan memandang Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tubuh Kai sudah terlihat acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan dengan bau sesuatu yang sudah cukup umur untuk Luhan pahami ( ingat dia udah melakukannya duluan dengan Xiumin kkkk).

" kau? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega?!"

" dia—dia—"

'BYURR'  
>Luhan membuat Kai masuk ke dalam kolam, namja itu menggunakan kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk menimbul tenggelamkan Kai. Ada banyak rasa marah yang ingin ia lampiaskan pada namja tan yang kini menatapnya kesal.<p>

" kau—bahkan kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu dan—"

" hyung! Kau tidak akan mengerti! Aku menyelamatkan persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun! Aku tidak ingin ia menggoda namja lain yang sudah memiliki kekasih…"

" aku memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Lee Jongin! Antara kau perduli dengannya atau kau cemburu—"

" aku tidak cemburu!"

'SHEET'  
>Kai mencengkram kerah Luhan, namja itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan marah.<p>

" kau kira aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu Lee Jongin? Kau terlalu buta akan sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa membedakannya—"

" WAE!? Kau boleh melakukannya sedangkan aku tidak boleh?! Wae?"

Luhan mendorong Kai menjauhi tubuhnya, ia menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang benar-benar tidak bisa Kai pahami saat ini.

" maksudmu bercinta? Setidaknya aku dan Xiumin melakukannya di tempat yang nyaman, dengan cinta tanpa nafsu, dengan lembut tanpa paksaan, tanpa air mata dan tanpa darah—"

Kai masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Tiba-tiba pandangannya berganti dengan pandangan di mana ia menarik paksa Chen, mencium dan menyetubuhi yeoja itu hingga ia meninggalkannya tak berdaya di sebuah gudang tanpa penerangan, tanpa sehelai benang. Kai menggeleng tidak percaya.

" ti—"

" kau pecundang, pengecut, aku tidak tau bagaimana ahirnya jika mereka semua tau kau telah menyakiti Chen terlalu dalam. Aku tidak tau bagaimana amukan seorang Hydrokinesis saat mengetahui dongsaeng kesayangannya di nodai oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintai dongsaengnya. Bahkan aku berani menjamin serangan Baekhyun padaku saat ia mengetahui aku telah menyentuh tubuh Xiumin tidak akan ada artinya jika di bandingkan serangan yang akan Suho berikan padamu—"

Luhan menggeleng, ia berbalik melangkah meninggalkan Kai yang masih terduduk di tempatnya memerintahkan seluruh sendi Kai tidak berfungsi.

"—bahkan jika kau tidak mencintainya sekalipun kau tidak seharusnya menunjukkan perhatianmu pada orang lain, kau seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa melihat dalam satu sisi—kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Kyungso ataupun Chen!"

Kai tercekat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memintanya untuk berhenti menciumnya. Ia menoleh pada benda di samping nakas ranjang miliknya.

" milik Chen-Chen—"

Ucapan Baekhyun di sela mengais oksigen menyadarkan Chanyeol.  
>Chanyeol mengamati perubahan cahaya yang tengah terjadi pada sebuah kalung, kalung dengan bandul seperti kalajengking yang melambangkan kekuatan lightingthunder milik Chen. chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana lambang itu terlihat membentuk lambang lain. Sebuah segitiga dengan lingkaran yang mengurung lambang kalajengking milik Chen. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya langsung membasahi pipi cubby miliknya, ia merasakan dejavu dengan perubahan lambang kekuatan. Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas pemilik lambang segitiga dengan lingkaran di dalamnya—Kai. Dan Baekhyun ingat di mana ia melihat hal serupa, ia melihat hal serupa terjadi saat Luhan dan Xiumin melakukan hubungan. Semula ia tidak mengerti dan merasa aneh saat kalung Xiumin yang ia pakai berubah dengan tambahan lambang milik Luhan di luarnya.

" Baek—"

" hiks-hiks"

" Baek—"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang mungkin nyaris sama dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

" aku mau ketempat Chen—"

" ssttt—tenanglah Baekkie, Chen pasti ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.."

" ta—"

" aku yakin Chen ingin menyendiri—dia membutuhkan ketenangan"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala yeoja yang kini tengah menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu di balkon kamar Chen saat Tao mencoba membersihkan tubuh Chen dan memberikannya pakaian hangat.  
>Perlahan jendela balkon terbuka menampilkan wajah Tao yang menunduk dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, Sehun menggeram langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Chen. chen terlihat tengah tertidur atau bahkan masih pingsan, yang Sehun tau adalah kemarahan tiada tara melihat chingunya berada dalam gudang gelap tanpa sehelai benang dan dengan bau darah dan cairan cinta yang menyeruak saat ia masuk. Tao mengikuti Sehun yang duduk di bibir ranjang Chen.<p>

" dia benar-benar keparat!"

" hiks—nugu? Nugu? Nugu yang tega berbuat jahat pada Chen noona—hiks?"

Sehun menatap Tao yang kini menangis, ia mencoba tersenyum. Namja tampan itu menggeleng, ia tidak ingin melibatkan Tao lebih dalam lagi. Ia merasa sudah cukup mengikut sertakan Tao dalam situasi peperangan hingga beberapa kali Tao merenggang nyawa karna menyelamatkan pemilik kekuatan yang seharusnya menjaganya. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan Tao dalam masalah pelik percintaan orang dewasa, Sehun mengusap rambut Tao dan mencoba menyeka air mata yang membasahi mata indah panda kesayangan keluarga Huang dan tentunya sang levitation.

" anniyo—uljima, kau ingat pesan Kris bukan?"

" hiks—ta"

" uljimayo—Chen akan baik-baik saja, uljima ne? Zitao tidak mau kan kalau Kris marah? Kalau dia tau baby pandanya menangis seperti ini dia akan marah, dan tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang membuatmu menangis. Zitao mau kalau Kris mengamuk dan memarahi Hyung dan Noona?"

" hiks"

Tao menggeleng.

" uljima ne? ah-sudah malam, tidak baik kalau aku ada di sini lama-lama. Sekarang Zitao tidur ne? palli naik, untuk sekarang Sehun hyung minta Tao menjaga dan menemani Chen-Chen ne?"

Sehun menarik selimut yang menyelimuti Chen menunggu Tao masuk, ia tersenyum saat Tao langsung memeluk Chen.

" good night"

Ucap Sehun, ia tidak lagi bisa membendung air matanya kala melihat bagaimana Tao berhati-hati memeluk Chen agar tidak menyakiti bahu kirinya.  
>Ia menatap sekilas Chen dan Tao sebelum ia menghilang bersama angin.<br>Tao menangis sesenggukan saat Sehun mulai menghilang, ia memeluk Chen dengan erat seakan mencoba memberikan kekuatan yang ia miliki pada yeoja yang kini tengah tertidur.

Berhenti, Tao menghentikan waktu membuat keheningan semakin merajai ruangan. Ia menangis sesenggukan berharap tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan tangisannya.

" _Control of the time, time is my mine"_

Bisik Tao, dan seketika semua berubah.  
>Tao menyeka air matanya saat melihat beberapa orang yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.<p>

"_Electrokonesis__, bagaimana dengan ini? Aku yakin suatu saat satu dari tiga kristal itu adalah takdirku"_

Tao kenal dengan dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan tiga buah kristal, sebuah kristal berwarna gelap, abu-abu dan bening.

" _hahaha—lihatlah sang Levitation tengah menunggu sang takdir.."_

" _ck, kau juga menunggunya bukan? Urutan ke 11 dari pemilik kekuatan kristal?"_

Seorang itu menunjuk sebuah kristal berwarna abu-abu.

" _kkk takdir kita sangat manis"_

" _ne"_

Semuanya terlihat kabur di mata Tao, yang ia tau kini ia berpindah kedalam ruang dan waktu yang berbeda.

_" bagaimana?"_

_Tao bisa melihat seseorang mirip Chanyeol tengah bertanya pada seseorang yang ia yakini seperti dirinya dalam versi namja. Seorang namja yang sadar ia jika sudah kembali pada teman-temannya. _

_" dia tidak bersalah, ada orang lain yang mencapurinya..seperti Suho-ge katakan..dan semua akan melebur saat aku dan Kris-ge mengetahuinya-" _

_" kami sudah tau, kami siap!"_

_Semua terlihat begitu nyata, Tao melihat bagaimana semua pemilik kekuatan itu menjadi namja dan saling mencintai satu sama lain bahkan ia melihat Kai memeluk pinggang Chen posesif seakan tidak ingin terpisahkan dari namja penyuka bebek itu. Luhan merangkul Xiumin dalam pelukan hangat mencoba menyalurkan cinta tulusnya pada namja baozi yang tersenyum lembut kearah Tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng saat tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya agar tidur di ranjang milik orang yang mirip dengannya bersama dengan namja berambut merah penyuka buble tea, ia menurut dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Baekhyun yang tengah tersipu saat Chanyeol memujinya cantik dan lebih bersinar dari bintang-bintang lainnya membuat ia ikut tersenyum. Suho memeluk Lay lembut membiarkan wangi tubuh Lay tercium kedalam indra penciumannya. Tao melihat bagaimana ketulusan dan cinta yang tertangkap di gerak-gerik para namja yang mirip dengan pemilik kekuatan di dunianya sekarang.  
>Tao menjelajahi setiap ingatan Chen di mana yeoja manis itu bereenkanasi bersama ke 10 pemilik kekuatan lainnya hingga peperangan yang mulai menghancurkan semuanya dan ingatan semu yang menjadi legenda para pemilik kekuatan.<br>Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati Heechul tengah tersenyum mengusap air mata di pipi Tao._

_" sudah berkelananya? Apa yang kau dapatkan?"_

_" hiks mama!"_

_Tao memeluk Heechul dan terisak di pelukan yeoja baya itu._

_" mama takdir hiks—takdir itu apa? Kenapa seenaknya membuat kita menjadi seperti ini? Hiks"_

_Heechul mengusap lembut helaian rambut Tao, ia tau putrid bungsunya tengah mencoba berpikir kritis dengan mengkritisi takdir._

_" baby—dengarkan mama, takdir adalah sebuah jalan yang akan membawa kita ke dalam masa depan baik itu masa depan yang indah atau masa depan yang buruk. Saat kita berada di dalam kandungan, Tuhan memberikan pilihan menentuhkan takdir mana yang akan kita jalani sebagai awal kehidupan. Setelah kita dilahirkan Tuhan menyerahkan semua pilihan takdir pada kita, Tuhan menunjukkan jalan mana yang bisa kita lewati untuk menentuhkan takdir. Tuhan juga selalu mengingatkan saat kita berada di jalan yang salah, bahkan tidak segan Tuhan memberikan petunjuk. Baby—takdir yang saat ini sedang kita hadapi adalah hasil dari apa yang kita pilih saat kita berada di dalam kandungan dan saat pertama kita menghirup udara di luar kandungan. Takdir yang mama pilih adalah menjadi istri dari papamu, menjadi mama dari jie jie mu dan menjadi mama untuk seorang Huang Zitao. Mama tidak mengingat bagaimana mama memilih takdir mama dulu, namun itulah yang mama yakini. Menjadi istri dari Huang Hangeng, menjadi mama untuk dua orang putri yang cantik dan manis seperti kau dan Yi Xing. Mama tidak pernah menyesal untuk berada di tengah-tengah kalian, mama mencintai kalian. Dan mama yakin, Dae-ie dan Jongin telah memilih takdir mereka sendiri-sendiri. Baby, inilah jalan takdir yang mereka pilih untuk mereka selesaikan. Jalan takdir di dalam sebuah pertikaian tidak berujung tanpa kepastian. Sama halnya dengan jalan takdir yang kau dan Kris pilih. Kau memilih menjadi anakku dan Hangeng, kau memilih untuk menjadi dongsaeng manis seperti panda dari seorang Huang Yi Xing dan kau yang memilih untuk menjadi pengatur dari takdir yang akan di perjuangkan oleh para pemilik kekuatan untuk ribuan umat manusia, untuk ribuan makluk yang ada di dunia ini. Atau takdir yang Kris pilih untuk mencintai seorang Huang Zitao tanpa ia menyadari bahwa Huang Zitao dan _Chronokinesis adalah orang yang sama, Kris yang hanya akan menjadikan Chronokinesis sebagai patner kekuatannya dan akan menjadikan Huang Zitao sebagai penguasa seluruh hati, perasaan dan cinta miliknya. Semua sama, hanya bagaimana kita menjalani takdir yang sedang kita rajut. Bagaimana kita berjalan menuju takdir yang kita tentuhkan—kau mengerti baby?"

Tao mengangguk.

" nah—sekarang tetaplah menjadi panda manis di samping Chen jie jie dan di hadapan semua orang. Mereka memiliki masalah pribadi yang perlu di selesaikan sendiri, kau boleh mendukungnya tapi kau tidak boleh merubahnya…"

" hiks"

Heechul tersenyum, ia melepas pelukan Tao dan membaringkan anaknya disamping Chen.

" Tao boleh membantunya, tapi yang bisa merubah takdir mereka hanyalah mereka sendiri"

Setelah membenarkan selimut untuk Tao dan Chen, yeoja baya itu mencium kening Tao.

" good night, nice to dream~ ah! Mama lupa, mama tau perbuatan nakalmu saat pertandingan sedang berjalan baby..berhati-hatilah"

.

.

.

Kai mencoba menghindari setiap serangan yang Gajell berikan. Namja tan itu dapat dengan mudah memberikan tendangan saat melihat focus waktu yang Gajell perlukan untuk membekukan atau mencairkan tubuhnya. Kai adalah spesialis berpindah dalam kurun waktu tertentu jadi baginya tidak sulit untuk menghindari serangan yang Gajell berikan.

" cih! Kau hanya bisa berpindah-pindah layaknya pengecut dan pecundang! Jika kau berani lawan aku! Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan special milikku untuk mengambil kekuatan pengecut milikmu!"

Teriak Gajell.

"—_bahkan jika kau tidak mencintainya sekalipun kau tidak seharusnya menunjukkan perhatianmu pada orang lain, kau seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa melihat dalam satu sisi—kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Kyungso ataupun Chen!"_

Kai terdiam ia berhenti di depan Gajell.  
>"DUAAGGHH" Kai memberikan sebuah pukulan telak di perut Gajell membuat namja tambun dengan kulit serupa dengan besi mengerang kesakitan.<p>

" JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUTKU SEORANG PENGECUT! AKU BUKAN PENGECUT ATAU PECUNDANG!"

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Gajell mengelak, bahkan untuk sekedar membalas hantaman dari Kai ia tidak mampu. Gajell mengakui untuk soal kekuatan dirinya jauh berada di atas Kai namun untuk kecepatan, kecepatan miliknya masih di bawah rata-rata mengingat bagaimana beratnya saat ia mencoba membekukan dirinya menjadi tanah atau besi yang berada di atas rata-rata berat badan manusia.  
>Kai mengambil sebuah pedang yang sempat Gajell hunuskan kearah Kai namun meleset dan kini pedang tersebut menancap di perut Gajell.<p>

" ck, kau mengalahkanku dengan kekuatan pengecut—AGH!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menyakini jika yang mereka lihat adalah seorang Kai. Kai menghujani tubuh Gajel yang tengah meleleh dengan pedang.  
>Hyukie menggeleng, ia menangis antara senang karna anaknya memenangkan pertandingan tanpa terluka serius dan sedih ketika melihat Kai terlihat berantakan dan kacau.<p>

" _tidak menyangka jika Gajell akan kalah dengan menyedihkan—baiklah sampai jumpa di pertandingan selanjutnya…Kim Joonmyun"_

Suho menatap tidak percaya pada bayangan seorang namja berambut biru yang perlahan memudar.

" _Gerard—"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..gomawo**

**Mian untuk long chapnya kekekekeke**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb : untuk chingu yang merasa aneh, padahal ini Taoris tapi kenapa Chen mulu yang jadi topic bukan Taoris aku mohon sabar ne? – emang main nya si Taoris, tapi permasalahan akan indah jika di awali crack pair kan? Kekekeke  
>Sebenarnya sih kalau di pikir-pikir walaupun ke Chen terus tapi sambungannya ke Taoris dalem banget hahahahaha #pikiranAutor<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**WHO I AM?"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Ahirnya bisa update ONTIME kekekekekke**

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Untuk yang mengharap adegan action yang keren mianhe, karna inilah batas kemampuan saya untuk membuat actionfictif, dan mianhe lagi untuk Chap ini sampai kedepannya mungkin akan diselingi dengan pertandingan dan percintaan apa malah justru kebalikannya? hahha**

**untuk awalan silahkan temukan sendiri pairingnya kekeke**

**Couple lain menyusul, sesuai alur cerita**

**SHORT.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

" ck, kau mengalahkanku dengan kekuatan pengecut—AGH!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menyakini jika yang mereka lihat adalah seorang Kai. Kai menghujani tubuh Gajel yang tengah meleleh dengan pedang.  
>Hyukie menggeleng, ia menangis antara senang karna anaknya memenangkan pertandingan tanpa terluka serius dan sedih ketika melihat Kai terlihat berantakan dan kacau.<p>

" _tidak menyangka jika Gajell akan kalah dengan menyedihkan—baiklah sampai jumpa di pertandingan selanjutnya…Kim Joonmyun"_

Suho menatap tidak percaya pada bayangan seorang namja berambut biru yang perlahan memudar.

" _Gerard—"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 14**

.

.

.

.

.

Lay tersenyum saat melihat Suho meringis.

" kau seperti anak kecil saja—Myun"

" Ya—bagaimana tidak? Kau lihat bukan? sepertinya Xiumin dan Luhan benar-banar berharap aku mati dalam sekejap…"

" mereka tidak sejahat itu—"

Suho tersenyum mengangguki perkataan Lay.  
>Dua hari setelah ia dinyatakan sebagai petarung berikutnya membuat ia berlatih dengan keras bersama Xiumin, Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia mendengarkan bagaimana saran Luhan saat ia harus melawan seorang Gerrad yang hampir memiliki semua kekuatan kegelapan. Suho tidak begitu mengerti tentang asal-usul Gerrad, yang memiliki banya nama samaran. Luhan membantu Suho mengantisipasi jika namja yang akan menjadi lawan Suho adalah seorang terrakinesis seperti dirinya. Dan Suho juga harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun yang tidak ingin membiarkan Xiumin bersama dengan Luhan sehingga membuatnya mau-tidak mau ikut menjadi lawan bertarung untuk Suho.<br>Suho tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menendang Luhan yang ingin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Xiumin yang sedang beristirahat di sampingnya.

"…seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu—"

" wae?"

Suho menggeleng.  
>Ingatan namja tampan itu mengembara ke beberapa waktu saat ia melihat cahaya mata milik dongsaengnya, bagaimana Chen terlihat tidak memiliki semangat hidup atau bahkan sekarang cahaya itu menghilang dari mata orange milik yeoja yang menjadi dongsaengnya.<p>

" Kau sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk Chen, ia pasti juga menyadarinya. Hanya saja ia hampir sama denganmu yang jarang menunjukkan emosi berlebihan. Dia tidak sama denganku atau Zitao yang akan langsung heboh dengan sesuatu yang kita dapat—"

Lay benar, itulah yang Suho ketahui.  
>Kharakter khas seorang Kim Joong Woon melekat pada Chen dan Suho tanpa ada aba-aba. Keduanya mewarisi sikap tenang yang selalu menjadi ciri khas dari namja yang memiliki panggilan 'Yesung' karena suaranya yang benar-banar merdu. Suho tersenyum saat Lay menyeka keringat di wajahnya, ia menatap yeoja manis pemilik kekuatan healing itu dengan tatapan dalam membuat Lay mengerjapkan matanya bingung.<p>

" ck! Kalau suka katakan saja—"

Desisan Baekhyun membuat Suho dan Lay sama sama salah tingkah, keduanya tidak menyadari bagaimana pipi mereka memerah menahan sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dada mereka.

" Yaaaa! XI LUHAN! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI EONIKU!"

Teriakan Baekhyun hanya dibalas juluran lidah dari namja yang kini memeluk Xiumin posesif.

" dalam mimpimu, Byun!"

Dan berkali-kali Xiumin harus melerai dongsaeng dan namjachingunya agar tidak saling mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.  
>Luhan memeluk Xiumin posesif, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan kepala yeoja yang menjadi satu bagian terpenting untuk hidupnya.<p>

" aku ingin sesuatu yang baru—"

" mwo?"

" kehidupan yang layak—"

Bisikan Luhan membuat ke empat orang yang ada di sana terdiam.  
>Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sehingga tidak memperhatikan bagaimana mimic wajah yang mereka perlihatkan. Suho menghela nafasnya dan menatap pada gumpalan air yang kini mulai menari-nari di atas kolam dengan tatapan sendu.<p>

" kehidupan seperti apa yang bisa mengatagorikan layak untuk kita? Kehidupan penuh peperangan dengan perebutan kekuatan yang bahkan aku sendiri sampai saat ini tidak mengerti apa gunanya ini semua? Atau kehidupan manusia biasa yang penuh dengan intrik? Aku yakin kita semua tengah mengalami bagaimana perbedaan, kebencian dan rasa cinta kasih itu ada…"

Kata-kata Suho tidak lebih seperti gumanan, namun cukup untuk membuat teman-temannya benar-benar memikirkan apa yang Suho katakan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana expresi sendu menghiasi wajah-wajah rupawan yang kini entah sedang memikirkan apa, seperti tertulis jelas di rangkaian tidak ada yang bisa memberikan gambaran jelas untuk masa depan mereka kecuali mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"_Mereka manusia pilihan, mereka manusia yang terlahir dan memiliki anugrah dari leburan kristal EXplanet. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sempurna untuk mengontrol alam, bahkan mereka memiliki semua yang tidak manusia miliki pada umumnya. Kehidupan layak, paras rupawan, harta melimpah, dan cinta kasih. Namun kesempurnaan tidak akan ada jika tanpa kelebihan dan kekurangan yang menyatu. Entah kelebihan atau kekurangan yang mereka miliki saat mengetahui masa depan ada di tangan mereka. Terlepas dari apa yang mereka miliki, mereka adalah manusia biasa. Sekumpulan anak-anak yang memiliki ego dan kepercayaan tersendiri yang kadang kala melebihi nalar orang dewasa di sekitar mereka."_

" _tapi Kevin, bukankah ini semua tidak masuk di akal? Membiarkan mereka melawan? Dan lagi bukankah Tuhan pasti tidak akan meleburkan umat manusia? Dan kenapa harus dengan makluk luar angkasa? EXplanet? Bukankah kau tau mereka makluk asing? Elient? Bukankah jaman sudah berubah? Kevin?"_

Namja manis itu tersenyum melihat pertanyaan dari sahabatnya sesama malaikat yang diutus menjadi utusan dari malaikat yang Tuhan utus. Malaikat yang menyerupai seorang namja manis layaknya makluk yang berasal dari tanah itu tersenyum mencoba memahami pemikiran temannya.

" _semuanya bahkan sangat tidak masuk akal, Eli. Tuhan menciptakan alam semesta, menciptakan langit dan bumi, menciptakan galaksi ( matahari, bintang, bulan, komet, planet ), menciptakan malaikat dari cahaya, menciptakan jin dan iblis dari api, menciptakan manusia dari tanah, dan menciptakan takdir dari setiap ciptaannya, apa itu semua terdengar masuk akal dan logika, Eli? Kita hanyalah malaikat dengan tingkat rendah yang terbuat dari butiran cahaya yang tunduk pada sang pencipta. Semua sifat, semua yang ada hanya satu tujuan untuk mematuhi dan menjauhi larangan Tuhan..dan anak-anak manusia itu tengah berjuang memberikan jalan terbaik untuk kehidupan selanjutnya, untuk masa depan. Terlepas dari siapa yang mereka lawan, terlepas dari apa yang mereka miliki dan tidak, semua akan menuju pada satu titik, takdir…mereka bukan Elient—Alien, Eli. Mereka hanya beberapa jiwa dari sebuah kegelapan masalalu yang mengisi kekosongan jiwa. Mereka memiliki jiwa layaknya iblis untuk saling membunuh tanpa ada aba-aba. Kau melihatnya bukan? Bagaimana mereka mendapat orang-orang kuat yang akan melawan anak-anak pecahan kristal EXplanet? Mereka harus membunuh, berbuat keji, memburu hawa nafsu, birahi? Semua demi memiliki kekuatan anak-anak itu.."_

Kevin menujukkan bagaimana beberapa lawan yang telah Kris dkk kalahkan telah mengorbankan banyak nyawa di dunia nyata. Eli bergidiq ngeri saat melihat beberapa makluk yang ia pernah lihat melawan Kris dkk sedang menikmati nafsu-nafsu iblis melewati manusia-manusia. Mereka merasuki manusia biasa untuk melakukan segala tindakan yang menurut mereka akan menambah kekuatan mereka.

" _ini sudah terlalu lama, Kevin—ribuan juta tahun.."_

" _akan berkelanjutan jika anak-anak itu tidak bisa memilih jalan mereka"_

Eli menatap wajah manis Kevin yang tetap bersinar memandang kekerasan dan kekacauan yang terjadi di muka bumi.

" _Heechul-ssi akan membimbing anaknya untuk mengahiri ini semua—"_

" _kenapa bukan dia saja!"_

Kevin tersenyum lembut.

" _karna Tuhan telah menakdirkannya"_

Jawaban singkat Kevin mengahiri perdebatan yang ingin Eli mulai. Eli tidak bisa mengatakan apapun jika sudah membawa-bawa sang pencipta.  
>Kevin tau chingunya sudah merasa kalah, ia tersenyum.<p>

" _kekuatan Heechul-ssi adalah berpindah melalui pelantara, ia tidak seperti Kai-ssi yang bisa berpindah melewati waktu seperti yang Kai-ssi miliki. Leeteuk-ssi dan Zhoumi-ssi memiliki keahlian kedokteran dan penyembuhan yang hebat, namun keduanya masih memiliki kekuatan yang terbatas akan sesuatu dan tergantung dengan alat. Mereka berdua tidak memiliki energy lebih untuk di bagi-bagikan pada banyak orang yang sakit dan terluka parah saat di medan perang tidak seperti Lay-ssi yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh yang tak terbatas. Hyukjae-ssi dan Shindong-ssi memang memiliki kekuatan pikiran layaknya terrakinesis tapi Hyukjae-ssi hanya bisa membaca isi pikiran seseorang dalam batas tertentu. Shindongpun demikian ia bisa membaca kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu yang terjadi pada seseorang, keduanya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakkan sesuatu. Tidak untuk menjadi bagian dari kekuatan terrakinesis yang Luhan-ssi miliki. Donghae-ssi memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang nyaris sama dengan Chen-ssi namun ia tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan lama, kekuatan itu hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk beberapa waktu. Cukup singkat untuk memulainya sebagai awal dari peperangan, tidak seperti Chen-ssi yang menguasai semua aliran listrik sesuka dirinya. Kibum-ssi memiliki kekuatan salju yang lumayan dasyat namun hanya sebatas untuk bermain-main dengan udara dingin dan sesuatu yang lembut seperti kapas dengan temperature sedingin es, Kibum-ssi tidak bisa membekukan dan mengatur salju sesukanya berbeda dengan Xiumin-ssi yang bisa mencairkan dan membekukan sesuatu saat ia merasakan ingin dan terganggu. Yesung-ssi ia memiliki kekuatan cahaya dan air secara bersamaan namun ia tidak bisa membuat kedua kekuatan itu bersatu untuk mengikuti keinginannya layaknya Baekhyun-ssi dan Suho-ssi. Ryeowook-ssi dan Siwon-ssi, mereka memiliki kekuatan serupa dengan kekuatan Kyungso-ssi namun mereka terbatas pada satu benda padat pasir dan tanah. Tidak seperti Kyungso-ssi yang bisa membentuk penda apapun sesuai dengan keinginannya. Henry-ssi dan Kangin-ssi memiliki kekuatan api sama layaknya Kris-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi namun sama seperti yang lain banyak yang harus mereka lewati saat menggunakan kekuatan EXplanet tersebut, tidak seperti Chanyeol-ssi yang bisa memainkan api sesuai dengan pemikirannya atau Kris-ssi yang dapat terbang dengan kekuatan naga api. Hangeng-ssi? Dia memang memiliki kekuatan sedikit special dari yang lain. Ia bisa menghilangkan ingatan sesuka dirinya namun itu terbatas untuk ingatan sekunder, ia hanya bisa menghapus atau menutupi kenangan dan ingatan seseorang dengan ingatan lain yang sewaktu-waktu akan terbuka sendiri. Berbeda halnya dengan Zitao, ia bisa mengganti masa depan orang lain hanya dengan kembali kemasa lalu orang tersebut. Kekuatan special yang menentuhkan takdir dari takdir orang lain..kau sudah bisa menarik kesimpulannya Eli?"_

.

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum saat mendapati anak sulungnya tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang baru saja ia datangi. Ia menggeleng tau tatapan anaknya yang seakan menanyakan tentang keadaan si bungsu keluarga Kim.

" dia dongsaeng kesayanganku—"

" dia putriku, Joonmyun. Dia putri eomamu"

Tambah Yesung saat mengetahui protes yang Suho lakukan.  
>Yesung dan Suho sama-sama menghawatirkan keadaan Chen yang hanya mengurung diri di dalam ruang kamar, Chen bahkan tidak memakan makanan yang Wookie atau Suho bawakan.<p>

" appa! Ini keterlaluan! Dae-ie dongsaengku sedang ada masalah! Aku ha—"

'PLAK'  
>Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Suho, Yesung menatap mata Suho yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya.<p>

" kau yang berada dalam masalah, jangan pernah menjadikan dongsaengmu sebagai alasanmu! Tidakkah kau berfikir siapa dirimu? Jangan pernah berfikir tentang diri sendiri, masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau fikirkan dari pada masalahmu! Appa sudah mengajarkan banyak hal yang appa tau padamu, pikirkan orang lain sebelum kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Dan satu lagi—jangan tambah beban eomamu dengan perkataanmu, Kim Joonmyun!"

Yesung pergi meninggalkan Suho yang kini menunduk.  
>Suho menggeleng mencoba mencari kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan, ia yakin di balik ketenangan Yesung pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Perlahan Suho merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang pelaku ia sudah bisa mengenali seseorang yang memeluknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa sakit, ia merasakan bebannya terlalu berat untuk ia pikul hingga ahirnya ia membalas pelukan yang memberikannya kehangatan sebagai seorang sandaran.<p>

" hikss—wae?!"

" ssssstttt—menangislah, tapi cukup kali ini saja aku melihatmu menangis.."

Suara Lay begitu lembut membelai terlinganya.  
>Hingga waktu yang cukup lama Suho menangis di pelukan Lay dengan posisi berada di depan pintu kamar Chen. setelah sedikit tenang Suho mengajak Lay pergi ke kolam.<p>

" –aku terlihat begitu lemah—"

" tidak, kau terlihat sangat keren!"

Suho menatap Lay yang memberikannya dua jempol.

" eum, Myunie yang aku kenal tidak akan keluar batas kontrolnya. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa melihatnya, Myunie juga seorang manusia sama sepertiku. Kau bisa mengatasinya dengan baik—kau ingat bagaimana aku bertindak sok tegar di hadapan semua orang saat Zitao hilang? Sekarat? Semuanya bahkan terlihat begitu memuakkan di hadapanku, aku mau Zitao kembali tanpa memikirkan apapun. Dan saat ini hal yang serupa terjadi padamu, kau akan bertanding besok mencoba mempertaruhkan nyawamu dan orang banyak bahkan seluruh galaksi dan isinya dengan pikiran yang bercabang. Antara harus menang dan keadaan Chen…"

Ucapan lembut dari Lay membuat Suho menatap yeoja berdimple itu tidak percaya.

" kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatianmu hanya pada Chen, sama seperti ku yang mengalihkan perhatianku pada Zitao saat peperangan berlanjut. Bahkan aku tidak perduli pada diriku sendiri yang notabene sebagai seorang Healling…"

" Chen—"

Suho termenung. Namja tampan itu mengingat apa yang Yesung katakan setelah menampar pipinya dengan wajah yang tanpa expresi.

" _kau yang berada dalam masalah, jangan pernah menjadikan dongsaengmu sebagai alasanmu! Tidakkah kau berfikir siapa dirimu? Jangan pernah berfikir tentang diri sendiri, masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau fikirkan dari pada masalahmu! Appa sudah mengajarkan banyak hal yang appa tau padamu, pikirkan orang lain sebelum kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Dan satu lagi—jangan tambah beban eomamu dengan perkataanmu, Kim Joonmyun!"_

_"—kau adalah pengendali air terhebat yang pernah aku lihat, hehehe aku ingat saat Lucia mencoba melawan Chanyeolie. Lucia memang memiliki teknik yang hebat sehingga dapat membuat atau membentuk air layaknya hewan hidup dan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol melawan untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi biar bagaimanapun hebatnya kekuatan yang Lucia miliki, namun ia masih seperti boneka tiruan dari kekuatanmu. Kau penguasa air sesungguhnya, bahkan Yesung ajussi saja yang notabene appamu masih kalah darimu. Chen dan dunia membutuhkan kita semua. Dan melihat bagaimana Wookie ajumma yang jarang tersenyum lagi, aku yakin ia sedang memikirkan kalian berdua.."_

_" Lay-?"_

_Lay menatap Suho dengan tatapan bingung, ia mendapati Suho tiba-tiba memeluknya erat._

_" gomawo! Karna kau, aku bisa melihat semuanya!"_

_" eh?"_

_Yeoja cantik itu bingung saat Suho berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.  
>Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay dan berdiri.<em>

_" aku akan menemui orang tuaku dan Chen! dan—aku harap perang dan pertandingan ini segera berahir agar aku bisa melamarmu dan mengikatmu dengan janji sacral di altar"_

_" eh?"_

_Suho memberikan senyum malaikatnya sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Lay yang terlihat seperti orang bingung. Tidak sampai beberapa langkah Suho kembali dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir ranum Lay._

_" aku berjanji—aku akan kembali"_

_Lay memegang pipinya yang memanas setelah kepergian Suho._

_" ckck, lihatlah seorang healing tengah jatuh cinta"_

_Suara serak Kris menghentikan Lay yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya.  
>Kris duduk dibangku yang ditinggalkan Suho, ia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat pipi merah Lay.<em>

_" padahal aku duluan yang melamar Zitao secara resmi tapi sepertinya aku harus menunggu Zitao dalam waktu yang lama dan harus menerima kau mendahuluiku.."_

_" YAA! Apa maksudnya?!"_

_Kris tersenyum menggoda Lay._

_" tercetak jelas di jidatmu yang jelek, bahwa Si Suho telah melamarmu dan akan segera menikahimu, Lay"_

_" Eh?"_

_Kris hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak begitu perduli.  
>Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan waktu terus berputar.<em>

_" aku sangat berharap aku yang akan memusnahkan mereka semua.."_

_Lay menoleh pada Kris, Kris terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Lay. Namja tampan itu terlihat begitu berwibawah saat menerawang jauh. Lay tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kris. Dulu saat ia masih berumur kira-kira 4 tahun ia menemui seorang namja kecil yang akan menjadi tetangga barunya, ialah Kris. Kris kecil terlihat sangat pendiam dan angkuh, bahkan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya saat mereka sama-sama dalam satu pendidikan anak usia dini. Lay pun tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Kris selalu terlihat menyeramkan padahal wajahnya cukup tampan untuk ukuran namja berumur 4 tahun. Hingga hampir satu tahun mereka bertetangga, seorang yeoja mungil terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Huang yang kala itu memang sedang mengandung. Semua orang saling menatap tidak percaya saat mendapati Kris tertidur di samping bayi yang bahkan Heechul belum kasih nama. Lay bisa melihat wajah damai Kris yang memegang tangan mungil dongsaengnya mendahului Lay yang notabene jie jie kandungnya._

_" tenanglah—akan ada saatnya itu semua terjadi, yang perlu kau ketahui adalah kami selalu di sampingmu.."_

_" tapi aku ingin menyelamatkan Zitao—"_

_" tenanglah, aku yakin Tuhan sudah menakdirkan ini semua. Pikirkanlah, jika kami semua kalah terlebih dahulu setidaknya Zitao masih memilikimu yang akan melindunginya. Tapi jika kau yang terlebih dahulu kalah? Aku tidak yakin bisa melindungi Zitao—bahkan aku tidak jago berkelahi.."_

_Lay menepuk pundak Kris perlahan.  
>Semenjak kelahiran Zitao kedunia warna wajah Kris berubah, wajah pemarah, penyendiri dan pendiam berubah menjadi wajah mempesona. Kris kecil lebih atraktif jika itu mengenai Zitao, Lay tau seberapa dalam dampak yang Zitao berikan pada Kris. Lay melihat sendiri bagaimana Kris menghancurkan sebagian rumahnya hanya karna mendengar ia akan meninggalkan Zitao untuk mengikuti Siwon yang harus mengurus perusahaannya di Kanada. Kris menolak untuk berpisah dengan bayi mungil yang saat itu berada di pelukannya karna mama dan papanya membantu kedua orang tua Kris untuk menenangkan Kris. Hingga suara tangis bayi Zitao terdengar di telinga namja mungil yang sedang menghancurkan apapun di hadapannya. Lay ingat bagaimana rasa ketakutannya saat mata emas bak elang milik Kris menatapnya, ah untuk sekarang Lay sadar tujuan dari mata elang Kris-Zitao. Lay hanya bisa berdoa agar Kris tidak menyakiti dongsaengnya seperti ia menjatuhkan kedua pasang orang tua mereka. Namun ketakutan Lay tidak berarti saat Kris memandang dengan tatapan lembut dan teduh, api yang semula menyala di tubuhnya perlahan menyurut. Kris berhenti saat berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter. Kris mengarahkan pandangan lembut dan bertanya <em>_' Apa ia marah padaku?', 'bolehkah aku menggendongnya?' __ itulah yang Lay dengar dari namja cilik yang langsung mencium kening Zitao. Lay yang masih takut menoleh pada Heechul yang berusaha berdiri, yeoja itu mengangguk tanda mengijinkan. Dan selanjutnya Lay mendapati Siwon yang menggendong Kris yang tertidur bersama Zitao di kamar Zitao, Siwon membawanya pergi dengan menyembunyikan memori tentang Zitao. Dan tidak lama Lay bertemu kembali dengan Kris di Korea, Lay melihat bagaimana Kris memiliki sifat yang sama seperti sebelum mengenal Zitao.  
>Kris mengangguk, ia menghela nafasnya perlahan.<em>

_" kau benar—"_

_" tentu saja! Dan aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka aku adalah healing terhebat!"_

_" ck—ya, unicorn.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun memeluk Kyungso dengan lembut, mengikuti setiap gerakan yeoja mungil di dalam pelukannya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam._

_" wae, Hunnie?"_

_Kyungso merasakan gelengan dari namja yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan Sehun terlihat aneh sejak sehari sebelum pertandirngan Kai dan Gajell. Terlihat jelas rasa kesakitan yang ada di matanya namun Kyungso tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari rasa kesakitan yang sedang Sehun alami. Kyungso hanya membiarkan Sehun yang semakin terlihat manja dan pendiam tidak seperti biasanya yang akan selalu ribut jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai pikirannya._

_" Xi Sehun! Ikut aku!"_

_Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi Sehun._

_" aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana, Park Chanyeol—ku mohon"_

_Yeoja bermata bulat itu tanpa sadar membentuk expresinya menjadi tidak percaya khas miliknya ( O_O ), sejak ia megenal Sehun dari lahir hingga ia kini menjadi namjachingunya ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar Sehun mengatakan memohon pada seseorang, terlebih pada oppanya. Kyungso melihat Chanyeol yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya yang terlihat jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Merasa tidak ditanggapi Kyungso melepas paksa pelukan Sehun._

_" kalian ada apa?! Kenapa kalian bertindak aneh!?"_

_" tak apa"_

_Jawaban singkat dan kompak dari Sehun dan Chanyeol membuat Kyungso merasa kesal._

_" kalian benar-benar menyebalkan! Tidak bisakah kalian memberitahuku?! Sehun? Oppa?"_

_Kyungso menarik lengan Sehun yang berniat meninggalkannya._

_" kau—kau kenapa? Kau harus menjelaskannya! Aku yeojachingumu! Setidaknya berikan aku sedikit saja kata-kata agar aku tahu keadaanmu—"_

_" aku sedang tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun, termasuk dirimu Park Kyungso"_

_'SLERRTT'  
>Sehun menghilang bersama hembusan angin meninggalkan Kyungso yang terkaget dengan sikap dingin yang Kyungso dapatkan dari Sehun. Chanyeol mendekati dan memeluk dongsaengnya kedalam pelukannya. Ia merasa bersalah karna membuat Kyungso harus menerima efek dari dinginnya seorang Sehun.<em>

_" apa Sehun marah padaku? Hiks—apa di—"_

_" sstt—dia hanya ingin sendiri, oppa jamin ia tidak marah denganmu. Hanya saja mungkin ia tengah merajuk..biarkan dia.."_

_Bisik Chanyeol.  
>Kyungso mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol untuk menghapus ingatannya tentang perlakuan dingin Sehun, ia hanya mengamati bagaimana namjachingunya berlaku dingin kepada semua orang kecuali Zitao. Entahlah, ada sedikit rasa sakit saat melihat Sehun sedang berbicara pada Zitao yang terlihat murung. Zitao memang tergolong bisa dekat dengan siapa saja, bahkan ia bisa dekat dengan appanya yang ia dan Chanyeol saja tidak begitu berani untuk bercengkramah dengan Kangin.<br>Malam-malam Kyungso terjaga dari tidurnya saat merasakan tangan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, ia tahu siapa yang selalu memeluknya dengan seperti ini. Perlahan tangan itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang pemiliki tangan. Kyungso bisa merasakan bagaimana Sehun menyusupkan tangannya keperutnya, namja aero itu menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungso mencoba mencari kenyamanan di sana._

_" naneun eottokkeji? Aku bukan orang yang baik, Kyung…aku gagal—"_

_Bisik Sehun.  
>Kyungso membuka matanya saat merasakan lehernya basah, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Yeoja manis itu tetap pada posisinya memunggungi Sehun dengan namja itu memeluknya.<em>

_" aku hampir membunuhnya beberapa kali, dia tetap diam dan tersenyum padaku. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya dan memohon agar ia memaafkanku…tapi justru dia yang memohon maaf padaku, harusnya aku yang menjaganya sebagai seseorang yang berhutang nyawa padanya namun justru dia yang terus-terusan menjaga dan menyelamatkanku. Dia yang membuatku mendapatkan cinta sejatiku namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya untuk meraih cintanya, justru aku semakin menyakitinya..Kyungie, pantaskah aku hidup? Hiks—"_

_Kyungso mencoba menguraikan kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan namun tidak ada sama sekali clue yang ia dapat untuk mengurainya._

_" saat ini aku sedang membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu membelanya, tidak mampu memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan. Aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri…aku tidak yakin bisa memahamimu jika akupun tidak bisa memahami dia sebagai sahabatku..kau dan dia sama berartinya untukku. Kau hidup dan kekuatanku, dia adalah sandaran dimana akan menjadi penasehat saat aku menyakitimu sedikit saja—aku merasa buruk…"_

_Tidak tahan dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya Kyungso ahirnya berbalik, ia mendapati namja berambut warna-warni itu menangis menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Perlahan tangan Kyungso mengusap lembut air mata dipipi tirus Sehun._

_" tentang Chen?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban, namun dapat dengan pasti Kyungso ketahui jika Sehun memang memikirkan sahabatnya._

_" semua akan baik-baik saja—"_

_Bisik Kyungso meraih kepala Sehun kedalam pelukannya._

_._

_._

_._

.

Yesung membiarkan Wookie menggenggam tangannya erat saat melihat Suho tidak berkutik di hadapan Gerard. Namja dengan sejuta nama dan berbagai kemampuan magis yang menguasai daratan jepang saat beberapa abad silam. Wookie tidak menyangka bahwa tokoh yang ia suka dan kagumi saat belajar sejarah peradaban dunia dan bangsa jepang kini muncul di hadapannya sebagai lawan dari putranya. Tokoh dunia bawah yang selalu Wookie banding-bandingkan dengan Yesung kini tengah menyerang Suho secara cepat.

.

.

Suho melayangkan sebuah anak panah kepada seorang di hadapannya.

" kau terlalu gegabah anak muda, umurmu bahkan tidak seper 5 dari umur ku hahaha…"

" aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Jellal!"

" hahaha kau mengetahui nama lainku? Ah—baiklah akan ku tunjukkan padamu kekuatan milik Jellal, terima ini! _**Flame of Rebuke**_"

Gerard memunculkan api dengan warna keemasan yang bisa langsung melenyapkan nyawa jika Suho tidak cepat menghindar dan membuat tameng. Beberapa kali Suho harus menghindar dari kekuatan api milik Gerard, meski tidak setangguh api yang Kris miliki namun dengan terknik yang Gerard miliki tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk bisa mengahiri perlawanan Suho.  
>Suho menyerang dengan menggunakan panah air untuk sekedar memadamkan api yang mulai mengelilingi arena tempat ia bertarung.<p>

" _api yang baik tidak akan terpengaruh oleh air, kau harus menggunakan sedikit IQ pas-pasanmu…"_

Suho memincingkan matanya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang memang bisa ia gunakan untuk memadamkan api yang Gerard berikan. Perlahan ia mencampur air dengan tanah yang ada di sekitarnya sehingga membentuk lumpur, ia tersenyum melihat sang pemilik api kaget melihat apinya padam. Giliran Suho menyerang, sebuah pedang dari air mencoba mendekati Gerard. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Gerard kaget dengan serangan dadakan yang Suho lancarkan, namun hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Suho dan orang-orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

"_**Abyss Break**__—"_

Sebuah bongkahan batu menghantam Suho.

" mwoya? AGH!"

Abyss Break adalah sebuah kekuatan yang sangat kuat yang menggunakan empat elemen utama untuk menyerang lawan, Gerard benar-benar memanfaatkan kebingungan yang kini melanda Suho. namja itu tidak terlihat dan hanya menyerang dan menyerang. Empat element bumi yang terkuat berusaha mengambil energy yang Suho miliki. Tanah, api, udara, dan air. Suho terlihat berusaha memanfaatkan elemen air yang Gerard gunakan namun sepertinya air itu belum bisa mengikuti apa yang Suho inginkan dan tetap menyerangnya.

"_**Thought Projection**__!_"

Suho mengerang tertahan saat tubuhnya terhimpit tanah.

" _Kau bukan oppaku! Ka!"_

Ingatan tentang sebuah kejadian dimana Chen mengusirnya, Suho terlihat sangat berbeda. Ia kalah, dengan tatapan dingin seorang yeoja yang amat ia sayangi.

" _bagaimana seorang oppa tidak tau tentang keadaan dongsaengnya?! Aku memberikan panggilanmu Suho adalah untuk menjadi pelindung untuk dongsangmu! KA!"_

Teriakan Wookie membuat Suho semakin menciut, Suho tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana expresi marah dari yeoja yang pernah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan.  
>Lilitan air semakin mengencang di tubuh Suho, ia mencoba bertahan dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya. kilasan bagaimana kebencian semua orang pada dirinya membuatnya lemah, Suho menghentikan perlawanan. Gerard tersenyum melihat perangkapnya berjalan dengan sempurna.<p>

" –_bagaimana kau akan melamarku sedangkan menjaga dongsaengmu sendiri kau tidak bisa? Kau pengecut Joonmyun!"_

Suara lembut Lay terdengar begitu menyakitkan, semua orang membencinya. Semua orang tidak percaya padanya, tidak ada lagi yang mau mendengar semua kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

" tsk, gampang sekali di perdaya. _**Dark Vanish**_!"

Gerard menggunakan tubuh Suho yang kini tidak berdaya untuk menyerang, pertama Gerard membuat Suho menciptakan pedang dari air dan setelahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang Gerard menghunuskan pedang di tangan Suho ke tubuh Suho sendiri.

" uhukkk!"

Tidak sampai dengan menggunakan penyerangan dari luar tubuhnya, Gerard memilih langsung menyerang dari dalam tubuh Suho.

" ck, tidak asik—_**Dark Force**__!"_

Dengan gampangnya Gerard melempar tubuh Suho yang sudah tidak berdaya ke dalam tanah tanpa menyentuhnya. Suho mengerang saat menerima kenyataan dirinya terhempas di dalam tanah, samar ia melihat Gerard tersenyum sinis mengarahkan tangannya pada Suho membuat Suho terangkat di udara.

" kita ahiri saja bayi EXplanet, _**Grand Chariot**_"

Seketika muncul 7 pilar cahaya dari langit yang langsung mengarah pada tubuh Suho yang sudah melayang di udara.

_"—kau adalah pengendali air terhebat yang pernah aku lihat, hehehe aku ingat saat Lucia mencoba melawan Chanyeolie. Lucia memang memiliki teknik yang hebat sehingga dapat membuat atau membentuk air layaknya hewan hidup dan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol melawan untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi biar bagaimanapun hebatnya kekuatan yang Lucia miliki, namun ia masih seperti boneka tiruan dari kekuatanmu. Kau penguasa air sesungguhnya, bahkan Yesung ajussi saja yang notabene appamu masih kalah darimu. Chen dan dunia membutuhkan kita semua. Dan melihat bagaimana Wookie ajumma yang jarang tersenyum lagi, aku yakin ia sedang memikirkan kalian berdua.."_

" _kau harus kembali dengan selamat jika kau ingin menikahi Yi Xhing…buktikan pada kami jika kau mampu melindungi dirimu sendiri"_

Suara barithon Yesung terdengar begitu menyejukkan.

" Yi Xhing—"

Dan saat 7 pilar cahaya dari langit hampir menyentuh tubuh Suho, Suho terbangun. Ia membuat tameng dari air membuat semua silau oleh pantulan cahaya yang kembali ke langit.

" tidak semudah itu kau menyusupkan pikiran-pikiranmu padaku, jellal!"

" ahahahahaha, aku pikir kau sudah tidak berdaya—baiklah, _**Heavenly Blast**_"

Suho menangkis beberapa bola besar cahaya yang dapat meledak yang muncul dan menyerang Suho tanpa pandang bulu.

" air adalah milikku!"

Suara Suho menggema lantang, ia memproyeksikan air menjadi media untuk perang dengan bola cahaya yang Gerard berikan. Gerard memandang tidak percaya pada Suho saat merasakan sebuah panah yang terbuat dari air mengenai bahu kanannya.

" KAU?! _**Dark Grab**_!"

Beberapa bayangan hitam mulai merayap dengan tanah dan cahaya yang menjadi pelantara. Suho mencoba menghalau beerapa bayangan hitam dengan panah dan sesekali berpindah-pindah untuk membuat bayangan itu semakin rumit serumit benang. Suho menggunakan gulungan ombak untuk memusnahkan bayangan hitam yang menyerupai tangan yang menjalar dari segala arah. Keduanya saling konsentrasi menyerang dari berbagai sisi hingga keduanya nyaris kehabisan tenaga dan kelelahan karena menggunakan energy terlalu besar.

"kita ahiri saja, _**Altairis**__!_!"

Gerard melipat tangannya di atas kepala mengumpulkan bayangan yang sempat ia gunakan menyerang untuk Suho di sekitar mendekat ke arahnya, perlahan kumpulan banyangan hitam membentuk sebuah bola hitam dengan perpaduan warna primer yang telah membentuk galaksi (meteor) yang terlihat jelas bagaimana padatnya. Kumpulan bayangan hitam itu membentuk suatu gaya gravitasi yang besar sehingga dapat menghisap dan menghancurkan benda-benda di sekitarnya.

" Aghh!"

Suho terlihat mempertahankan dirinya tetap berada pada posisinya meski banyak air yang ia miliki sudah tidak cukup untuk terus menopang tubuhnya yang mulai terserap pada replica meteor yang Gerard buat. Suho melihat perlahan benda-benda di sekitarnya terserap kedalam replica meteor, ia memandang lemah pada Gerar yang tengah tersenyum meski memiliki beberapa luka parah di bagian tubuhnya.

" agh! Sedikit saja, Suho! palli! Demi eoma, Chen! appa! Lay—dan yang lain..aghh!"

" HHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA"

Tawa Gerard menggelegar saat perlahan-lahan tubuh Suho terserap kedalam replica meteor miliknya.

.

.

.

" TIDAK! ANDWEE! MYUNI/OPPA/SUHO/HYUNG!"

Teriakan semua orang saat melihat tubuh Suho lenyap dipusaran bayangan hitam.  
>Wookie menangis meraung meminta pada Yesung agar Yesung membantu Suho, membawanya kembali kedalam pelukannya.<br>Chen yang baru saja datang langsung menangis di pelukan Tao saat melihat bagaimana dengan susah payah Suho bertahan.

" oppa—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..gomawo**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb : untuk chingu yang merasa aneh, padahal ini Taoris tapi kenapa Chen mulu yang jadi topic bukan Taoris aku mohon sabar ne? – emang main nya si Taoris, tapi permasalahan akan indah jika di awali crack pair kan? Kekekeke  
>Sebenarnya sih kalau di pikir-pikir walaupun ke Chen terus tapi sambungannya ke Taoris dalem banget hahahahaha #pikiranAutor<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**THE TRUE OF-?"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Mianhe ga bisa ONTIME **

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Untuk yang mengharap adegan action yang keren mianhe, karna inilah batas kemampuan saya untuk membuat actionfictif, dan mianhe lagi untuk Chap ini sampai kedepannya mungkin akan diselingi dengan pertandingan dan percintaan apa malah justru kebalikannya? hahha**

**Mianhe chapter ini akan panjang, sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf dan terima kasih untuk readers yang setia menunggu #BOW**

**Jika chapter ini kepanjangan mianhe..**

**LONG SHOOT**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

" Aghh!"

Suho terlihat mempertahankan dirinya tetap berada pada posisinya meski banyak air yang ia miliki sudah tidak cukup untuk terus menopang tubuhnya yang mulai terserap pada replica meteor yang Gerard buat. Suho melihat perlahan benda-benda di sekitarnya terserap kedalam replica meteor, ia memandang lemah pada Gerar yang tengah tersenyum meski memiliki beberapa luka parah di bagian tubuhnya.

" agh! Sedikit saja, Suho! palli! Demi eoma, Chen! appa! Lay—dan yang lain..aghh!"

" HHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA"

Tawa Gerard menggelegar saat perlahan-lahan tubuh Suho terserap kedalam replica meteor miliknya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 15**

.

.

.

" TIDAK! ANDWEE! MYUNI/OPPA/SUHO/HYUNG!"

Teriakan semua orang saat melihat tubuh Suho lenyap dipusaran bayangan hitam.  
>Wookie menangis meraung meminta pada Yesung agar Yesung membantu Suho, membawanya kembali kedalam pelukannya.<br>Chen yang baru saja datang langsung menangis di pelukan Tao saat melihat bagaimana dengan susah payah Suho bertahan.

" oppa—"

.

.

.

.

**#SUHO**

.

.

.

" _TIDAK! ANDWEE! MYUNI/OPPA/SUHO/HYUNG!"_

.

.

.

Suara jeritan yang tidak ku kenal menyadarkanku dari tidurku, ku arahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, semua terlihat sangat sepi. Saat mencoba melihat waktu, aku melihat jam kecil kesayangan Chen yang bertengger manis di atas nakas menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul 03.30. Merasa tanganku tidak bebas ahirnya ku alihkan pandanganku merendah, ku dapati seorang yeoja dengan pakaian lengkap medis tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

" Yi Xhing—"

Bisikku.  
>Sangat lirih hingga mungkin hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya, ku lihat wajah cantik Yi Xhing yang kini terlihat begitu berbeda dengan kantung mata dan bekas aliran air mata di pipi putihnya.<p>

" apa yang terjadi?"

Ku alihkan pandanganku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi hingga aku menyadari—aku kalah. Memang aku tidak begitu mengingat bagaimana bisa berahir di sini, yang aku ingat aku terhisap di sebuah lingkaran hitam bak meteor yang Jellal buat. Saat di dalamnya aku melihat bagaimana tangis Chen, eoma dan yang lainnya. Hingga sesuatu yang, aku tidak tau itu apa menarik kekuataku keluar sebelum meteor itu meledak. _Tangan?_ Jelas sekali aku merasakan tanganku di genggam, _tapi apa aku berhalusinasi?_  
>Ku arahkan pandanganku pada tangan Yi Xhing, <em>gelang itu—mungkinkah?<em>

.

.

.

#NORMAL

.

.

.

Tao memeluk Heechul, dan bermanja-manja membebankan kepalanya di pangkuan yeoja yang tengah mengusap pelan surai abu-abu miliknya. Hangeng yang baru saja selesai mandi hanya tersenyum setelah mengacak rambut Tao.

" baby takut eoh? Jangan takut, papa, mama dan jie jie akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menjagamu.."

Ucap Hangeng setelah mengecup kening Tao.  
>Heechul tersenyum menyadari pelukan Tao di perutnya semakin mengerat, dan seketika ia merasakan waktu terhenti.<p>

" mama—apa Tuhan akan marah padaku?"

" wae?"

" karna aku menyelamatkan Suho-ge dari ledakan itu.."

Lagi-lagi Heechul tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" aku berbuat curang—"

Tao terlihat benar-benar layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, ia menatap Heechul dengan mata pandanya.

"…saat itu pertandingan telah usai chagy, Gerard dan Suho sama-sama sudah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Kau hanya menolong Suho untuk setidaknya ia keluar dari dalam lingkaran dan selebihnya adalah rasa yang Suho miliki untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Baby—mama tau kau hanya mengembalikan ingatannya pada saat-saat di mana dapat memberikannya dorongan kuat untuk tetap bertahan..kau adalah anak mama.."

Heechul memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Tao, Tao menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tidak mengerti namun berbuah sebuah senyuman di bibir yeoja yang amat terkenal paling temperamental di rumah ini. Heechul tersenyum ia tidak bisa memaksakan pemikirannya pada Tao, ia tau putri bungsunya belum bisa menganalisa masalah secara cepat. Heechul mengakui jika IQ Tao memang bisa dikatakan di atas rata-rata namun ia juga tau jiwa Tao adalah jiwa anak SMP yang masih butuh bimbingan dan pembinaan.

" eum—begini, misalnya mama memiliki beberapa kue—"

Heechul melirik Tao yang kini antusias, beginilah cara agar bisa memberikan pemahaman pada bayi pandanya.

" –semua orang di rumah menginginkannya termasuk papa, Tao dan Yi Xing. Papa menyerah, dan memberikan kepada kalian berdua, nah kalian berdua masih saling berebut hingga salah satu dari kalian tidak mau menangis dan menyerah. Di saat itu papa berguman jika putri-putrinya cengeng tapi ia mencintainya dengan iming-iming kue dan di ajak jalan-jalan…"

Tao memberikan tatapan antusias pada Heechul.

" ahirnya keduanya bangkit dan melakukan persaingan dengan adil—"

" mama—"

" hem?"

" begitu saja?"

" tentu, hanya itu saja. Tao ganti saja dengan kata-kata mama tadi, kekuatan itu ibarat kue yang Tao dan Yi Xing inginkan. Dan papa adalah ibarat Tao yang membantu Suho kemarin.."

Tao terlihat mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang berusaha memahami apa yang Heechul maksudkan. Setelah itu ia terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Heechul.

" mama—kapan ini akan berahir?"

Bisik Tao.  
>Heechul menggeleng, ia tidak memiliki kekuasaan untuk menjawab. Meskipun ia memiliki kekuasaan untuk menjawabnya, Heechulpun tidak tau jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan.<br>Peperangan dan serangan-serangan membabi buta berubah menjadi sebuah pertandingan yang tidak di ketahui pemenangnya. Heechul terdiam ia menerawang pada kejadian yang telah berlalu selama ia hidup. Memang peperangan dan serangan-serangan itu selalu ada sejak ia terlahir, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan peperangan, itu juga yang membuatnya bergabung dengan 15 orang pemilik kekuatan lain saat mereka tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing saat ada serangan fajar di Cina. Saat itu Heechul pergi ke cina untuk bertamasya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya yang kebetulan memilih Cina sebagai tempat Study banding. Heechul baru menyadari ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang nyaris sama dengannya, 3 orang cina dan selebihnya orang korea asli sama seperti Heechul.  
>Serangan mulai menurun saat mereka mulai dewasa dan menjalin rumah tangga, namun saat anak-anak mereka terlahir semua berubah menjadi semakin menghawatirkan, hidup mereka dipertaruhkan. Entah itu serangan dari makluk-makluk pemburu kekuatan atau serangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam buah hati mereka ( anak-anak ). Hingga pertandingan pertama dimulai oleh Sehun, anak bungsu dari Zhoumi dan Henry sang pemilik kekuatan Aero, pertandingan menegangkan dengan beberapa luka yang Sehun dapatkan setelah berhasil mengalahkan Leon seorang pemilik kekuatan yang memakai kekuatan petir milik Chen. pertandingan kedua adalah pertandingan dari Chanyeol dan Lucia, Chanyeol yang seorang pengendali api berusaha melawan seorang Lucia yang memiliki teknik permainan kekuatan air yang jika Chanyeol tidak beruntung ia tidak berani menjamin jika putra kebanggaan Kangin itu masih selamat dan mengirup udara hingga saat ini. Lucia bukan lawan Chanyeol, karna kekuatan dan tekniknya berada jauh dari kekuatan Chanyeol. Pertandingan ketiga adalah pertandingan tersingkat yang pernah Heechul lihat, karna Kai menghabisi lawannya yang tidak menggunakan kekuatan khusus dalam beberapa kali serangan. Hanya saja, mata Kai berbeda saat ruang pertandingan terbuka. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan tangisan Hyukie yang menangis khawatir terhadapnya. Pertandingan ke empat adalah pertandingan yang paling membuatnya harus menahan nafas, ia melihat Suho tersedot kedalam pusaran galaksi yang Gerard buat, ia di buat khawatir saat ia merasakan waktu berhenti dan tidak lama sebuah ledakan yang menyilaukan dan memekakan telinga. Wookie sempat pingsan setelah meneriakaan nama putra sulungnya, Suho dan Gerard berahir dengan sama-sama merasakan kekalahan dan mengalami luka cukup serius. Bahkan hampir 2 Minggu Suho tidak sadarkan diri.<p>

" mama—"

" ne?"

" Baekhyun noona—"

Heechul terdiam.

" dia sudah sembuh, bahkan sudah seperti biasanya—mengurusi si Luhan yang mendekati Xiumin.."

" noona sangat tangguh ne?"

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Tao berikan tentang Baekhyun mengingatkan Heechul pada pertandingan ke lima, Baekhyun pemilik kekuatan cahaya bertarung melawan Jiang Lie seorang pemilik kekuatan fisik yang amat bahaya, ia memiliki kekuatan khusus bisa melebur di udara hampir sama seperti kekuatan Sehun. Heechul melihat bagaimana putri bungsu keluarga Cho itu mengalahkan Jiang Lie saat Jiang Lie sedang melebur bersama dengan udara. Dari awal memang Baekhyun terlihat kewalahan, bagaimana tidak? Lawannya adalah seorang yang sudah biasa beradu fisik entah dengan namja atau yeoja. Seorang legenda soulin Cina yang leyap di peradaban awal abad ke 20. Tapi terlihat jelas sifat Kyuhyun menurun pada yeoja mungil yang memiliki paras manis seperti Sungmin, saat pertarungan di mulai. Meski ia seorang yeoja, ia tidak terima jika Jiang Lie memandangnya remeh dan menghasilkan ia harus menerima bantingngan dan tendangan berkali-kali. Sifat angkuh Kyuhyun menurun 100% ke pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berada pada titik paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.  
>Jiang Lie menghunuskan pedang yang siap mencabik lehernya jika saja Baekhyun tidak berpedar menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil. Heechul ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membunuh dan mencabik-cabik siapapun yang berani menyentuh dan membuat luka di tubuh Baekhyun. Hingga semua orang mendapati cahaya kuning dan merah bertaburan di arena pertandingan, tidak ada yang menyangka jika cahaya kuning adalah cahaya dari jiwa dan tubuh Baekhyun. Sungmin sudah pingsan saat melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di medan pertandingan saat ia dan yang lainnya memasuki arena. Kyuhyun bahkan menangis menengadah ke langit, ia sedikit meraung menyalahkan takdir yang ia miliki. Hingga perlahan cahaya kuning berkumpul dan membentuk seseorang yang langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.<p>

" Kyuhyun sangat senang mengetahui jika Baekhyun selamat.."

" aku baru pertama kali melihat ajussi itu menangis…"

Heechul mengusap rambut Tao.

" sudah ne? kau sudah terlalu lama menghentikan waktu.."

Tao mengangguk dan mencoba tertidur setelah mengembalikan waktu.

" dia tidur eoh?"

Tanya Hangeng

" ne, sepertinya dia lelah sekali—"

Hangeng tidur di samping Tao, membuat Tao berada di dalam tengah-tengah mereka.

" eum—tidak terasa rambutnya sudah panjang lagi, maafkan papa nak karna harus membawamu kedalam keadaan seperti ini—papa janji akan selalu melindungi dan memperhatikanmu dengan baik. Kau, mama dan Yi Xing.."

Heechul tersenyum.

" kita lakukan bersama—"

Hangeng menatap istrinya dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

" oh—ya, kau yakin akan mempercayakan anak kita pada Kris? Kau sudah memikirkan akibatnya?"

" kau tidak setuju?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Hangeng menghela nafas, ia melihat Tao yang kini sudah terlelap dengan posisi yang sudah benar di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Heechul.

" aku hanya tidak ingin ia merasakan sakit…"

" kau khawatir tentang apa?"

Hangeng mencium puncak kepala Tao saat Tao berbalik memeluk dan menyamankan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Hangeng.

" bagaimana jika ia tidak cocok dengan darah Kris? Dan bagaimana dengan pengendali waktu? Aku pernah hampir gila memikirkannya setelah Siwon menelfon sebelum kita pindah ke Korea"

Heechul menatap Hangeng sekilas, ia melihat raut kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam di wajah tampan suaminya.

" …aku memang tidak mengerti, namun aku melihat bagaimana perubahan takdir itu Heenim. Aku melihat bagaimana Wookie menangis saat melihat anaknya tersakiti karna takdir yang berbeda…aku tidak ingin Tao atau Kau atau Yi Xing menangis di kemudian hari—kali—"

" Hangeng Huang! Bukankah takdir adalah sesuatu yang kita tulis sendiri? Jikapun nantinya Tao akan seperti Chen aku yakin Tao adalah yeoja yang kuat, dan aku akan mendukung apa saja yang ia pilih karna itulah takdirku sebagai mama dari Yi Xing dan Tao, takdirku sebagai istri seorang Hangeng Huang.."

" Hee—"

" percayalah—"

Pada ahirnya Hangeng mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum melambaikan tangannya kearah Chen yang berjalan melewati halaman rumah yang biasa di gunakan untuk latihan.

" kemarilah sebentar!"

Chen berhenti sejenak.  
>Mata orange Chen memantulkan pandangan di hadapannya, bagaimana Kyungso dan Kai sedang bertarung. Ya setelah Baekhyun, pertandingan ke enam adalah giliran Kyungso yang akan melawan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan berpindah dengan cepat seperti Kai. Chen bisa melihat bagaimana Kai tertawa saat Kyungso tidak sengaja terjatuh karna tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya.<p>

" mau duduk?"

Tanya Baekyun yang saat itu sedang menikmati jus yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.  
>Chen hanya menggeleng melangkah untuk meneruskan tujuannya, hingga langkahnya terhenti saat tidak sengaja matanya menyaksikan bagaimana Kai membopong Kyungso ala brindal ke teras yang mereka buat untuk menyaksikan latihan. Kyungso kaget dan segera melepaskan diri dari Kai, ia berlari menuju kea rah Chen.<p>

" CHEN! A—"

Teriakan ceria Kyungso tercekat saat tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan manic orange milik Chen. Setelah mengangguk sekilas Chen berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

" Chen—"

Saat ingin mengejar, Kyungso mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

" tidak ada gunanya kau mengejarnya—"

Chanyeol melirik kearah Kai yang kini membuang pandangannya, Kai terlihat mencoba menfokuskan pandangannya pada arah dimana Chen menghilang.

" di—dia, wae?!"

" sudahlah, Kyungie. Chen mungkin sedang lelah, kau tau bukan kalau anak itu sangat menyayangi Suho? mungkin ia sedang benar-benar khawatir tentang keadaan oppanya…"

Kyungso menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia mencoba mencari kebenaran dari mata Chanyeol yang berbuah sebuah anggukan dari oppa kandungnya.  
>Kai mencoba memandang arah hilangnya Chen, entah mengapa hatinya berubah menjadi tidak menentu saat tidak sengaja manic matanya bertemu dengan manic orange Chen. ada perasaan yang tidak bisa Kai jelaskan saat melihat kekosongan di mata orange yang entah sejak kapan tidak pernah Kai perhatikan. Kai menoleh pada Kyungso yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sehun, ia mencoba menyelami perasaannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari Chen kembali menyaksikan pandangan tajam yang Kai berikan pada Kyungso.<p>

" kau mau ke tempat Su—"

Chanyeol harus mengakui kebodohan Kai memang kelewat batas, ia menatap tajam kearah Kai hingga ia mengeluarkan serangga kecil yang langsung hinggap di pundak Kai membuat namja tan itu mengaduh.

" api?"

Kai menatap sumber bencana untuk pakaiaannnya yang kini bolong karna api. Ia mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, hingga Kai tersadar Chen telah berlalu.

" kau bodoh! Jangan libatkan Kyungso dalam hal gilamu!"

Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menarik Kyungso menjahui Kai dan yang lain. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan bagaimana pandangan Sehun dan Baekhyun pada Kai.

.

.

.

Lay terbangun saat merasakan seseorang mengusap kepalanya, ia mendapati Suho tersenyum kearahnya.

" puas tertidur eoh?"

" Joonmyuuuun!"

Lay memeluk Suho, ia melupakan keadaan Suho yang mungkin tidak baik jika di peluk keras-keras.

" ya—jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja"

" hiks! Kau—hiks!"

Suho membiarkan Lay meluapkan semua perasaannya, membiarkan Lay menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.  
>Keduanya saling tersenyum setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Lay tersenyum sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang masih sering meleleh dipipinya. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia amat rindu dan khawatir pada Suho, ia tersenyum mendapati Suho menatapnya dengan teduh.<p>

" wae? Aku hanya menangis bahagia—"

" arra"

" aku hanya takut kehilanganmu—"

" arra"

" jinja, aku tidak tau bagaimana nanti jika kau tidak selamat—"

" arra"

" hiks—aku—aku mencintaimu—"

" arra—Eh?!"

Suho langsung menatap tajam yeoja yang kali ini tengah menutup mulutnya secara refleks.

" ta—"

" bukan apa-apa! Bukan apa-apa—a—e—aku ke dapur dulu—a—ais!"

Lay terlihat begitu lucu saat merona dan salah tingkah.  
>Suho terdiam menggulung senyumnya setelah Lay keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Ia menutup matanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.<p>

" bayangan itu—mungkinkah?"

Dengan cepat Suho mencabut jarum infuse yang melekat di tangannya. Ia berjalan cepat tidak perduli pada tangga-tangga yang Suho lewati. Suho berhenti saat berada di depan kamar yang Chen tinggali.  
>Mata Suho masih bisa melihat seseorang tengah memeluk dongsaengnya dan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang jendela.<p>

"—noona, noona harus makan dulu ne?"

Suho hafal dengan nada manja yang ia dengar, ia hanya bisa memandanginya dari cela pintu yang kebetulan tidak tertutup rapat.

" aku benar-benar ingin membunuh!"

Bisikan Sehun terdengar jelas di telinga Suho, ia menatap namja yang kali ini tengah menatap iba pada dongsaengnya.

" mwo?"

Sehun menggeleng.  
>Tao terlihat begitu perhatian pada Chen.<p>

" hyung—"

" mmm"

" Chen noona—"

" wae?"

Tao terlihat memandang Chen sekilas lalu menggeleng.

" aku akan kembali setelah memasak untuk Kris gege!"

" oh—baiklah, aku yang akan menemaninya"

Tao mengangguk dan pergi.  
>Tao bukan tidak menyadari keberadaan Suho di balik dinding, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk membuat takdirnya sendiri. Tao bisa merasakan kekuatan seseorang namun tidak seorangpun bisa merasakan kekuatan besar yang berada pada dirinya.<br>Suho kembali mengamati ke dalam kamar Chen di mana Chen masih duduk di ranjangnya dengan Sehun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun mengulurkan sebuah kalung.

"…kau meninggalkannya di kamar Chanyeol"

Chen menengadah, dan mendapati sebuah kalung miliknya yang kini berubah.

" si Baekhyun menangis saat melihat itu, aku yakin kau tau maksudku—"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, saat ini berbicara dengan Chen sama halnya dengan berbicara dengan mayat hidup. Tidak ada reaksi berarti yang biasanya Chen lakukan, Sehun hanya menepuk pundak Chen beberapa kali sebelum ia menghilang bersama dengan angin.  
>Lama Suho mematung menyaksikan Chen terdiam di atas ranjang, Suho sangat mengenal dongsaengnya yang tidak bisa diam dan ditinggal sendirian kini terdiam seperti tidak memiliki kemauan untuk bergerak.<p>

" Dae-ie—"

Bisik Suho.  
>Ia berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Chen.<p>

" waeyo? Katakan pada oppa apa yang terjadi padamu—"

" oppa?"

" ne, ini oppa! Palliwa katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

" oppa—"

" ne-?"

" oppa—"

Dan saat itu juga Suho bisa merasakan pakaiannya basah, ia merasakan bagaimana Chen menangis bahkan kekuatanya membuat semua aliran listrik menjadi tidak jelas dan menimbulkan redup redam. Suho memeluk tubuh Chen mencoba menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan untuk dongsaengnya. Air mata Suho mengalir begitu saja saat merasakan bagaimana perasaan yang Chen tanggung seorang diri kini tumpah dan tidak terkendali. Memang Suho tidak merasakan apapun yang Chen rasakan secara langsung, namun mengingat tali persaudaraan yang mengikatnya, hanya dengan melihat dongsaengnya menangis, kehilangan cahaya matanya—Suho tau dan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang mungkin Chen rasakan.

.

.

.

.

Kai menoleh ke arah rumah, ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana keadaan listrik di rumah tidak stabil..

" XI LUHAN! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT EONIKU!"

Baekhyun terlihat sedang mencoba menjauhkan Luhan dari Xiumin.  
>Kai melihat bagaimana Luhan memang benar-benar menyayangi Xiumin dengan benar, bahkan ia rela mendapatkan tendangan atau serangan dari Baekhyun hanya demi berdekatan dengan Xiumin.<p>

" cinta itu rumit Jongin-ie.."

Kai mengarahkan pandangannya ke seorang yeoja baya yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

" sama seperti kau menerima takdir sebagai pemilik kekuatan—kurang lebih seperti itu"

" tau apa eoma tentang itu? Kau membaca pikiranku?!"

Hyukie menghela nafas, menoleh ke arah Kai yang kini memandanginya kesal.

" bahkan tanpa kekuatanpun aku bisa melihat bagaimana anakku terpenjara dalam pikirannya sendiri—"

" apa maksudmu?!"

Tidak ada yang bisa Hyukie lakukan, ia memang eoma kandung Kai namun sejak kecil ia sama sekali tidak bisa memahami apa yang Kai inginkan. Kai selalu menutup diri darinya.

" aku, eomamu! Aku tau apa yang tersirat di wajah tampan anakku sendiri! Karna aku seorang eoma jadi aku tidak memerlukan kekuatan untuk melihat bagaimana rasa sakit yang sedang anakku alami—kemanhae..eoma mohon, hentikan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan orang lain"

'SLREKK'  
>Kai berdiri dari duduknya.<p>

" jangan ikut campur!"

Ucapan dingin Kai membuat Hyukie semakin merasa bersalah.

" aku memang bukan eoma yang baik, tapi setidaknya jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti namun orang lain—harus bagaimana eoma memohon agar kau mendengarkan ku?"

" tidak perlu!"

" hiks, setidaknya…jangan pernah membuat eoma orang lain menangisi anaknya karna ulahmu—"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"—jika memang kau ingin mengejar takdirmu, jangan bawa-bawa Dae-ie! Kau tau bagaimana setiap malam Wookie menangis? Kau tidak tau—karna kau tidak ingin tau..harus bagaimana lagi eoma menenangkan Wookie, untuk menggantikanmu meminta maaf padanya? Eoma tidak masalah dengan hal itu, namun eoma juga seorang eoma yang tidak akan terima jika anaknya disakiti orang lain…Jongin—kemanhaeyo— sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan dan menyesal"

Kai menatap Hyukie yang kali ini memberikan tatapan bersalah padanya.

" aku tidak akan kehilangan dan tidak akan menyesal!"

" belum—kemanhe!"

Pekikan Hyukie hanya menjadi angin lalu saat Kai peninggalkannya dalam kerjapan mata. Hyukie menangis memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut tidak karuan.

" kau terlalu baik pada anak itu—"

Hyukie menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Heechul tersenyum membawa dua cangkir coklat. Heechul meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dan meraih kepala Hyukie kedalam pelukannya.  
>Menjadi seseorang yang dibenci memang tidak menyenangkan terlebih jika anak sendiri yang membencinya.<p>

" ini semua salahku—"

" ne- memang semua salahmu, memang siapa lagi?"

" hiks—"

Heechul membiarkan Hyukie menangis di pelukannya, ia menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut Hyukie.

" jangan pernah menganggap perkataan anak-anak sebagai kata-kata yang datang dari hatinya, Kai hanya belum bisa menerima semuanya. Perlahan-lahan dia akan menerimanya—dia akan menemukan siapa dirinya sendiri, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mendukungnya perlahan-lahan"

" ta—"

" sikapnya sama sepertimu yang selalu ingin tahu dan benar, anggap saja kau sedang bernostalgia dengan sikapmu dulu…biarkan masalah anak-anak mereka yang atasi. Bukan tidak perduli namun dari masalah tersebutlah mereka dewasa, kita akan tetap di sisi mereka bahkan hingga mereka tidak membutuhkan kita lagi. Mencampuri urusan mereka bukanlah hal yang tepat, memang kita khawatir dan marah dengan apa yang mereka perbuat namun akan tidak ada hasilnya jika kita terlalu menunjukkan perasaan kita pada mereka. Biarkan mereka yang mendatangi kita yang selalu di samping mereka…"

Hyukie mengangguk.

.

.

.

" –JOONMYU—"

Lay menghentikan teriakannya saat melihat Suho meletakkan telunjuk di bibir menandakan untuk Lay tidak lagi berisik.  
>Perlahan Lay mendekati Suho yang kini tengah membelai rambut Chen. Chen tertidur dengan nyaman di pelukan Suho.<p>

" aku takut kau menghilang—aku bersyukur kau di sini—"

" wae? Merindukanku eoh?"

Suho tersenyum melihat semburat merah di pipi putih Lay.  
>Lay duduk di meja rias yang biasa ia gunakan untuk merias Chen saat yeoja manis itu tengah dalam mood ingin berdandan. Lay hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Suho mengusap kepala Chen dengan sesekali ciuman di puncak kepalanya.<p>

" sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan ini padanya—"

" ah—terahir ku lihat saat SMP? Ah iya—waktu itu Chen sakit dan kebetulan hanya kau dan aku yang ada di rumah.."

Suho mengangguk.

" dia mengalami banyak sekali kesulitan yang aku tidak tau—aku bukan oppa yang baik"

" kau mulai lagi eoh?"

Suho menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chen.

" aku kaget saat melihat matanya, mata orange yang selalu ia banggakan kini menjadi kosong"

" arra, mian aku tidak bisa membantunya…"

Lagi-lagi Suho menggeleng, ia tersenyum melihat Lay kini menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

" aniya—tidak ada yang bersalah, jangan perlihatkan wajah jelekmu itu di hadapan Zitao"

" Zitao?"

" dia yang menjaga Chen—aku berhutang padanya"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya saat Suho mengangguk untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Suho kembali mengeluarkan senyum menawannya saat menepuk pelan punggung Chen yang sepertinya meleguh dengan mimpi buruk, terlihat dari peluh yang membanjiri tubuh dongsaengnya itu.  
>Setelah merasa Chen kembali tertidur dengan tenang Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lay yang masih menunggu jawabannya.<p>

" sampai aku terbangun tadi siang, aku masih menyesal dan merasa bersalah pada keluargamu—khususnya pada Zitao, dia terlalu polos untuk ikut dalam peperangan tak berujung ini. Tapi tadi—saat aku tidak sengaja melihatnya begitu polos membantu dan memperhatikan Chen..aku sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur karna ada dirinya—aku berterima kasih dan bersyukur meski rasa bersalah dan menyesalku masih ada—a—"

" eum..Zitao? sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan dengan apa yang kita perbuat pada bayi panda itu..aku yakin ini jalan yang terbaik..anak itu memang terlalu polos…aku akan berjuang sekuat tenagaku untuk mempertahankan dongsaeng kecilku.."

" kalian terlalu baik…"

Lay tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Suho.

" aku berharap semua segera selesai, aku ingin mengajakmu menikah kkk"

" YA!"

Tatapan protes dari Lay berubah menjadi tatapan lembut saat menyadari Suho menatapnya tajam.

" aku hanya perlu restu dari Chen-Chen untuk menikahimu…dan mian lagi-lagi kau harus menunggu untuk beberapa lama, karna Chen—"

Lay ikut menatap kearah Chen yang kini tertidur memeluk Suho.  
>Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Suho, yeoja cantik itu tersenyum menggengam tangan Suho yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Suho menoleh kearah yeoja yang sejak dulu ia cintai.<p>

" hey aku juga belum menyetujui lamaranmu—"

" kkk aku yakin kau menjawab iya—aku dengar dari Zitao, kau sering membicarakanku dan mengatakan menyukaiku bahkan sering mengigaukan namaku saat kau tidur"

" MWO?!"

Suho terkekeh melihat reaksi berlebihan yang Lay berikan.

" mengaku saja—"

" mwo? Ani—Zitaoooo! Awas kau baby panda!"

Lay berlari meninggalkan Suho dan Chen.

" ckck"

.

.

.

.

Ryungso duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di ruangannya.

"…_tidak ada yang bisa menghabisi mereka! Cepatlah membuat penyerangan!"_

" kalau kau menghasut mereka untuk menyerang bayi-bayi Kristal itu, akan aku pastikan kau lenyap sepenuhnya!"

Ucapan dingin Ryungso membuat semua yang mendengarnya tertegun.  
>Cahaya kekuningan itu mendekati Ryungso.<p>

" _kau akan melakukannya?"_

Ryungso mengarahkan tatapan tajam pada berkas cahanya di hadapannya.

" kenapa tidak?"

" _apa karna bayi panda itu?—"_

'BLARRRR'  
>Api muncul dari segala arah, Ryungdae menatap khawatir pada kembarannya. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada seluruh anak buahnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga ( Ryungdae, Ryungso dan cahaya ).<p>

"—karna aku sudah muak dengan semua ini"

Dan api itu meleyapkan cahaya yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Ryungso. Perlahan Ryungdae mendekati saudaranya, ia memeluknya dari belakang.

" aku akan pastikan kita tidak akan melakukan penyerangan—"

Ryungso mengangguk, ia membalik tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

" kau memang bisa di andalkan, Ryung-dae—eump"

Ciuman di bibir Ryungdae semakin liar saat menyadari saudaranya mulai bertransformasi. Ryungdae tidak membiarkan Ryungso menguasai ciumannya dan terus mencoba memenangkan ciuman liar yang semakin merujuk ke rate M. Keduanya tidak memikirkan apakah stok oksigen di dalam tubuh mereka semakin menipis karna pada kenyataannya, keduanya tidak membutuhkan oksigen.  
>Ryungdae menekan tengkuk Ryungso untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan ia sudah melepas pakaian yang Ryungso kenakan.<p>

" aku sedikit cemburu—"

" wae? Aghh—"

Ryungso mengerang saat saudaranya mulai menggeranyangi tubuhnya dengan sentuhan dan ciuman-ciuman yang membabi buta.

" karna sisi lain dirimu, menyukai panda itu—"

" benarkah?"

Ryungdae mengangguk hingga tangan Ryungso menyentuh sesuatu miliknya.

" aku senang jika itu terjadi—"

" aghh—Xiao—aghh—"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendengarkan desahan Ryungso.

.

.

Ryungdae memeluk seseorang yang kini meringkuk di sampingnya. Ia melihat keadaan ruangan telah kembali ke tempat semula dan lebih rapi dari pada beberapa waktu yang lalu. Terlebih ia sudah berpindah ketempat tidur empuk yang biasa Ryungso pakai untuk tidur.

" apa kau merasakan hal yang berbeda pada anak itu?"

" kau merasakannya?"

" sedikit—ia seperti seseorang yang aku kenal—"

" benarkah?"

" kau pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya bukan? Xiao—"

.

.

**.**

**.**

Chen tersenyum dan memeluk Tao.

" gomawo, baby—karna kau selalu di sampingku"

" hueeee—Chen noona!"

Tao menangis histeris membalas pelukan Chen. Sehun tersenyum membalas senyum yang Chen berikan.

" gomawo, Hun-ah"

" ck, itu bukan kau sekali—tapi tak apalah aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu"

" gomawo, mianhe"

Sehun menatap manic orange milik Chen, memang tidak berbinar seperti dahulu tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengilangkan rasa khawatir yang sempat membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang. Ia tersenyum melihat Tao mulai menangis sesenggukan sambil mengajak Chen untuk mencari foto idolanya. Sehun hampir tertawa saat Chen mulai terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Tao katakan, karna yeoja mirip panda itu menggunakan bahasa mandarin padanya.

" dan lihatlah betapa bodohnya seorang Kim Jongdae"

" Ya!? Apa yang bayi panda ini katakan?"

Tao yang merasa dirinya di sebut-sebut dalam bahasa korea memutuskan ucapannya dan menatap Chen dan Sehun bergantian.

" intinya dia mau foto yang kau janjikan tempo dulu"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Tao tidak percaya.

" Thanks god—kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan panda selucu ini?"

Kini giliran Tao yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chen katakan kecuali tentang panda.

" aigo~~ ternyata baby panda ini harus masih banyak belajar ne?"

Sehun masih tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana gemasnya Chen saat melihat Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,setidaknya karna Tao cahaya di manic orange sahabatnya mulai terlihat.  
>Sehun harus menerima mengekor di belakang Tao dan Chen saat berjalan menuju tempat Kyungso dan Kai latihan. Mereka melihat bagaimana ke duanya saling serang dan berjalan untuk berisitirahat.<p>

" Kyungso—"

" mwo? Hosh—hoshh"

Kai mengusap peluh yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajah Kyungso. Yeoja berwajah datar itu terlihat berlatih dengan giat, mengingat ia menjadwalkan semua pemilik kekuatan ( kec Lay dan Tao ) untuk berlatih melawannya.

" aku sudah memutuskan—aku mencintaimu"

Dan senyum yang sempat Chen pasang seketika memudar, Sehun menatap tajam pemandangan di depannya. Keduanya tidak tau jika Sehun, Chen dan Tao melihat keduanya yang memunggungi mereka.

" aku merasa lain—aku merasa, tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu di dalam pikiran dan hatiku"

" Kai—"

" bahkan jika kau mengatakan kau sudah memiliki Sehun aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya—"

" tapi—Kai—eumpp"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat melihat Kai tiba-tiba mencium Kyungso.

.

.

'_Berhenti'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" kenapa Kai hyung melakukan ini? Hiks—Chen noona?"

Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Chen yang kini kembali terlihat amat menyedihkan, Tao hampir menangis jika ia tidak mengingat Kris.  
>Setelah puas mengembalikan ekspresi polosnya Tao menjalankan waktu kembali, dan tiba-tiba ia melihat api menutupi pandangan matanya seakan menjadi pemisah antara ketiga tamu yang memergoki Kyungso dan Kai. Kyungso mendorong Kai agar melepas ciumannya saat tiba-tiba api muncul di belakang mereka.<p>

" Kai—"

Kekagetan Kyungso akan perilaku Kai langsung bertambah saat melihat Kris melayang dari balkon kamarnya menembus api di belakang Kyungso dan Kai.

" jangan pernah mengajari pandaku untuk berhianat—"

" mwo?"

Mata bulat Kyungso semakin membulat saat melihat Kris menarik Tao pergi dari tempatnya menyisakan dua orang yang masih terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri. Kai menatap kaget saat melihat expresi Chen yang kini sangat datar kepadanya.

" kajja—"

Sehun menarik tangan Chen untuk pergi.

" a—aku—bisa men—je—"

" benar kata Kris, jangan pernah mengajari Zitao untuk berhianat—"

Ucapan dingin Sehun membuat air mata Kyungso mengalir.  
>Tidak menunggu lama hingga semua kembali sunyi, Kai mencoba mendekati Kyungso.<p>

" ka!"

" Kyung—"

" Ka! Aku—"

Kyungso langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.  
>Kai ingin mengejar Kyungso namun langkahnya terhenti saat Heechul muncul di hadapannya.<p>

" mau berbagi coklat denganku? Sepertinya Zitao tidak bisa menemaniku menghabiskan coklat ini—lagi pula, jikapun kau mengejar Kyungso tidak akan ada artinya dan akan menambah masalah"

Ucap Heechul.  
>Kai duduk mengikuti Heechul yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu di sebuah gazebo. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Heechul tersenyum memperhatikan Kai yang kini hanya menatapi coklat hangat yang perlahan mendingin buatan Heechul.<p>

" siapa yang kau pikirkan hingga wajahmu berkerut seperti itu?"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya.

" ajumma—"

" tsk, tenang saja—aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusan kalian, hanya saja aku termasuk yang tertua dalam persahabatan kami ber16"

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam, Heechul sibuk menikmati pemandangan taman yang ada dihadapannya tidak memperdulikan jika langit terlihat berbeda layaknya berada di dimensi bahkan nampaknya tidak membuat yeoja cantik itu terlihat cemas. Seakan keselamatan dunia tidak ada dalam pikirannya.

" Chen-Chen dan Kyungso, mana yang paling bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?"

" Eh?"

Heechul sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget yang muncul di wajah Kai.

" kau menyukai keduanya?"

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Kai, ia membiarkan Heechul menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya sembari memikirkan jawaban apa yang ia akan berikan. Ia berpikir dan berpikir namun hanya akan ada jalan buntu untuk perasaannya.

" kau pernah dengan tentang pengendali waktu?"

" takdir Levitation?"

Heechul mengangguk.

" dan Kris adalah sang Levitation—"

Kai memandang Heechul.  
>Yeoja cantik itu meletakkan cangkirnya, ia menoleh pada Kai sebelum ia tersenyum. Ia tau Kai mulai menaruh perhatian padanya, perlahan Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai tidak memperdulikan tatapan tidak mengerti yang ada di wajah Kai.<p>

" papa Zitao selalu memasang wajah ketakutan dan khawatir saat mengingat Zitao menyukai dan merasa nyaman bersama Kris, ia khawatir dan takut jika sewaktu-waktu sang Chronokinesis muncul-terlebih jika itu yeoja. Dia takut apa yang akan terjadi pada Zitao? Bahkan untuk saat ini Zitao masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti akan cinta yang sesungguhnya, ia bahkan belum pernah menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Papa Zitao takut jika Zitao akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika Kris meninggalkannya untuk mengejar takdirnya bersama Chronokinesis. Zitao terlalu polos untuk mengerti jika Kris adalah takdir Chronokinesis terlebih—darah Kris? Kau tau akibatnya bukan?"

" ajumma—"

Heechul mengangguk.

" bagi papa Zitao, percintaan dan peperangan akan berahir sama. Zitao akan menjadi korban—hingga ia melihat bagaimana Kris amat melindungi Zitao bahkan Kris memohon padaku untuk mengambil naganya agar ia bisa memberikannya sebagai pengganti Zitao. Berpikir jauh dari Zitao dan Kris, ajumma ingin bertanya padamu—apakah kau benar-benar memilih Kyungso sebagai takdir cintamu dan menyingkirkan Chen? apakah beberapa tahun hubunganmu dengan Chen-Chen tidak menimbulkan apa-apa? Atau hanya kamuflase yang semu tentang apa yang terjadi antara kalian bertiga?"

Kai terlihat berpikir begitu keras, ia menguraikan semua kata-kata Heechul.

" –aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, ajumma—"

" bukan kau tidak mengerti, hanya saja kau belum bisa memahami perasaanmu. Kau menutupi semua perasaanmu antara kau dengan Kyungso, Kau dengan Chen-Chen… ajumma yakin semuanya memiliki perbedaan di hatimu. Resapilah semua perasaanmu jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Waktu kita untuk memikirkan kesenangan tinggal dihitung dengan jari. Jadi jangan buat keadaan dirimu sendiri seperti berada di neraka sebelum neraka yang sesungguhnya datang. Eoma mana yang menginginkan anaknya berada dalam situasi seperti itu, aku, Hyukie, dan Wookie sama-sama ingin kalian bahagia meski kematian menghantui kita semua…"

" apa eomaku menghawatirkanku?"

" tentu saja, ck—dia bukan membaca pikiranmu dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Dia membaca pikiranmu dari raut wajahmu yang terlihat jelas kesakitan dan kebingungan..meski dia aneh namun ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya secara langsung…terlebih ia seorang eoma, mengertilah—Jongie "

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap Kris yang kini masih memandanginya.  
>Setelah membawa Tao pergi dari situasi perang dunia, Kris memandangi Tao yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut dan sedikit menggoda iman Kris.<p>

" jangan seperti itu—atau kau mau aku menciummu?"

" mwo?"

Kris menggeleng, ia ingat kadar vocabulary bahasa Korea yang Tao miliki masih sangat minim bahkan masih sering salah persepsi antara apa yang Tao ingin katakan dengan apa yang di dengar oleh orang lain.

" ani—Wo ai ni"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut, dan semakin imut saat Kris memberikannya ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

" gege—?"

" Wo ai ni—"

Kris tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan bagaimana ia menyayangi Tao dengan tulus.

"ck-jangan bermesraan di depanku!"

Desisan Luhan membuat Kris memutar arah pandangannya, ia menemukan Luhan tengah berdiri di depan kulkas.

" wae?"

" –kau tidak tau ya kalau sepupumu memonopoli kekasihku?!"

" Baekhyun noona?"

Luhan mendesah mengangguki pertanyaan Tao.

" memang siapa lagi perusak hubunganku dan Xiumin kalau bukan si Byun?"

Tao terkekeh dalam pelukan Kris.

" itu sih deritamu.."

Terjadi perdebatan kecil antara Kris dan Luhan yang membuat keduanya terlihat dekat. Tao tersenyum memandangi pemandangan yang amat langka tentang Kris dan Luhan. Meski hanya beberapa bulan di Seoul, Tao sudah bisa mendapatkan pemadangan tentang Kris bahkan sejak Kris masih kecil, tidak ada senyum yang secerah kali ini dan senyum yang setiap kali ia berikan saat ia berada di sisi Tao.  
>Tangan kekar Kris merengkuh Tao ke dalam pelukannya membuat Tao sedikit kaget namun tidak lama ia tersenyum manja.<p>

" aigo~kalian semakin mesra saja, ingat Wufan! Zitao masih di bawah umur~"

" Xiumin noona!"

Xiumin tersenyum merentangkan tangannya menyambut Tao.  
>Tao kini memeluk posesif yeoja mungil yang memiliki tinggi badan yang lebih rendah darinya, Tao tersenyum melonggarkan pelukannya.<p>

" noona! Ada bunga salju! Kyaaayyy!"

Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah kekanakan Tao.

" tsk—panda ini"

.

.

.

.

**#KAI**

.

.

.

" –_Berpikir jauh dari Zitao dan Kris, ajumma ingin bertanya padamu—apakah kau benar-benar memilih Kyungso sebagai takdir cintamu dan menyingkirkan Chen? apakah beberapa tahun hubunganmu dengan Chen-Chen tidak menimbulkan apa-apa? Atau hanya kamuflase yang semu tentang apa yang terjadi antara kalian bertiga?"_

" _bukan kau tidak mengerti, hanya saja kau belum bisa memahami perasaanmu. Antara kau dengan Kyungso, Kau dengan Chen-Chen… ajumma yakin semuanya memiliki perbedaan di hatimu. Resapilah semua perasaanmu jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian hari. Waktu kita untuk memikirkan kesenangan tinggal dihitung dengan jari. Jadi jangan buat keadaan dirimu sendiri seperti berada di neraka sebelum neraka yang sesungguhnya datang. Eoma mana yang menginginkan anaknya berada dalam situasi seperti itu, aku, Hyukie, dan Wookie sama-sama ingin kalian bahagia meski kematian menghantui kita semua…"_

Ucapan Heechul ajumma terngiang jelas di kepalaku, berputar-putar layaknya benang kusut yang harus ku uraikan untuk mendapatkan ujungnya. Aku menengadah melihat langit, bahkan langit tak lagi terlihat biru? Beralih menjadi dimensi-dimensi yang tidak berujung, pandangan menghampa dalam gelap dan terang yang tidak menentu. Dihitung dalam beberapa waktu, waktu yang telah kami habiskan dalam ruang dimensi ini mungkin melebihi waktu di dunia nyata dan entahlah.  
>Ku usap kepalaku kasar, ada perasaan yang mengganjal yang begitu menyakitkan di dadaku—<em>tapi apa?<em> Aku hanya merasakan nyeri di sini ( dadaku ). Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan dan tidak bisa ku temukan jawabannya. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?_

'DUAR!', 'ZLARRRR'  
>Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah halaman rumah, di sana ada Kyungso dan yang lainnya. Mereka sedang berlatih bersama untuk pertandingan selanjutnya antara Kyungso dan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan hampir mirip denganku dan Sehun, Kyungso terlihat sekali tidak focus dengan latihannya dan terlihat muram. <em>Mungkinkah karna aku? Karna apa yang ku perbuat kemarin? <em>  
>'DEGH!'<br>Dadaku terasa nyeri saat tidak sengaja manic mataku bertemu dengan manic mata milik Chen-_dia—kenapa dengannya? Dia menatapku sekilas dan mata itu—sakit?  
><em>Chen berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun yang terlihat memasang wajah datar miliknya, _Chen—sungguh! Apa aku benar-benar keterlaluan? Bukankah aku benar? Tapi Chen—_

" sadarlah Lee Jongin—"

Suara bass menginterupsi lamunanku.  
>Wufan ah ani! Kris terlihat bersandar di pintu balkon milikku bersama dengan seorang namja berambut orange pemilik kekuatan pikiran yang kini memasang wajah datar miliknya.<p>

" maksudmu?"

Kris terlihat menghela nafas, namja tampan pemilik kekuatan levitation itu terlihat begitu serius.

" apakah kau masih memikirkan takdirmu dengan Kyungso?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuatku terdiam, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa menjawabnya.  
>Perlahan aku mulai menyalahkan ingatanku, karna semua akan baik-baik saja jika ingatan tentang takdirku beberapa juta tahun yang lalu kembali menghantuiku, takdirku tentang perasaan untuk seseorang yang akan mendampingiku dan menjadi patner kekuatan teleport yang ku miliki. Takdirku yang terikat dengan seorang terrakinesis. Jika saja ingatan itu tidak muncul di pikiranku mungkin saja aku masih bersama seseorang yang—<em>ah entahlah, semua ini terasa menyiksa.<em>

" perluhkah aku membacakan seluruh pikiranmu, Lee Jongin!"

'DEGH'  
>Ku arahkan pandanganku pada Luhan, ia terlihat menatapku geram.<p>

" wae? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Luhan menatapku tajam, ia hampir saja mendekatiku jika Kris tidak menahannya dan memberikan tatapan yang tidak kalah menusuk padanya.  
>Kris menatapku sekilas lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah langit, garis wajahnya melembut saat memandang langit yang kini tak lagi dapat dinikmati keindahanya.<p>

" kita mengalami hal yang nyaris sama, Kai—"

Alis mataku memincing, mendengar apa kata namja yang mengaku sebagai takdir sah seorang Huang Zitao. Ia terlihat begitu sendu sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang ku lihat beberapa detik yang lalu.

"—takdir kekuatanku adalah seorang pengendali waktu bukan seorang manusia biasa—"

Wajahku mengeras, apapun yang ia akan katakan aku berharap aku bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ku ketahui bentuk pertanyaan itu sendiri.

" sama sepertiku, kekuatanmu adalah takdir dari kekuatan Kyungso…"

" apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

" dengarkan saja, brengsek!"

Umpat Luhan saat aku memotong ucapan Kris.  
>Luhan masih menatapku garang, sedikit aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja pengendali pikiran tersebut. <em>Mungkinkah ia membaca pikiranku?<br>_Mataku terfokuskan untuk memandang Kris, ia terlihat tersenyum saat memandang sesuatu. Aku melihat Kris memandangi seseorang, ia memandangi Zitao yang tengah bermanja bersama mamanya di salah satu ruangan.

"…aku mencintai Huang Zitao sebagai takdir hidupku, meski suatu hari nanti seseorang mengaku sebagai pengendali waktu datang aku akan menolaknya—"

" wae?! Bukannya itu tak—"

" kau mau bilang dia takdirku? Dia bukan takdirku, dia takdir dari kekuatanku. Hanya kekuatan kami saja yang bertakdir, bukan hidup kami dan lagi takdirku adalah Huang Zitao siapapun dirinya. Bahkan aku akan mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya…"

Aku tidak mengerti maksud yang Kris tujukan dengan mengatakan perasaannya.

" Kris, percuma saja kau bertele-tele! Kai bukan orang yang bisa menyimpulkan sendiri"

Lagi-lagi Luhan membaca pikiranku dan sayangnya tepat sekali.

" kau harus memutuskan perasaanmu! Kyungso bukanlah takdir hidupmu, melainkan takdir dari kekuatanmu…berhentilah menyiksa Chen!"

_Chen? ada apa dengannya?_  
>Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik kerah bajuku, ia menatapku garang penuh dengan amarah.<p>

" kau masih bertanya ada apa dengan CHEN?! kau benar-benar BRENGSEK LEE JONGIN!"

Satu pukulan mendarat di perutku.  
><em>Chen?<em> bahkan aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya beberapa hari ini, aku sibuk dengan Kyungso untuk berlatih sebelum pertandingannya melawan makluk aneh berikutnya. Sejak—mataku terbuka lebar! Aku—aku—Chen—aku menatap manic abu-abu hyung dari Sehun itu dengan penuh tanya, aku berharap ia menggeleng namun ia mengangguk.

" kau benar-benar namja terberengsek yang pernah aku temui—"

" ne—"

Kata-kataku tercekat kala ingatan tentang tatapan ketakutan dari seseorang dan—Dadaku terasa sesak, seakan ingin berlari dari tempatnya saat melihat bagaimana keadaan seseorang yang sungguh berantakan di ruang sepi dan gelap, tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya yang kali ini tak seindah biasanya penuh bercak luka dan ciuman menjadi satu. Bahkan aku melihat bagaimana seorang namja memaksanya untuk menerima sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya, tamparan dan gigitan menemani tubuhnya yang terlihat tak lagi bisa melawan bahkan saat darah menodai kesucian yang ia miliki, ia hanya bisa menangis sambil membisikkan kata untuk menghentikannya. Namja itu bak iblis yang tidak memikirkan apapun bahkan ia seperti menulikan pendengaran dan membutakan penglihatannya.  
><em>Namja itu adalah aku?<em>  
>Aku menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan, aku yakin pemandangan tadi adalah pemandangan yang Luhan lihat dari pikiran seseorang—<p>

" kau ingin tahu? Aku dapat pemandangan memuakkan itu dari mana? Darimu seorang pengecut dan dari si malang Chen! apa salah Chen sampai kau berbuat bejat seperti itu? Apa salah yeoja yang sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri itu padamu! Tidak puaskah selama ini kau menyakiti hatinya, dan kini kau telah merenggut satu-satu miliknya dengan bengis? Kau—"

Luhan mendesah kesal saat aku perlahan-lahan berlutut, aku tidak perduli pada ke dua orang di hadapanku itu.

" aku tau kau mencintai Chen, makanya aku mau menemuimu seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu larut dalam kebingunganmu sendiri. Kai—coba rasakan kembali tentang kau dan Chen lalu kau bandingkan dengan kau dan Kyungso. Di kehidupan yang lalupun aku pernah merasakan seperti apa yang kau rasakan pada Luhan, tapi entah mengapa aku memilih seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ku lihat dan ku ingat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Pisahkanlah antara takdir kekuatan dan takdirmu, karna kedua takdir itu kau yang menentuhkan. Dan untuk Chen—ku mohon sedikit saja pengertian darimu. Dia seorang yeoja yang butuh ketenangan, kau bisa memilih Kyungso sebagai takdirmu tapi kau juga harus menerima jika Kyungso telah mengikat takdir dengan Sehun. Aku perduli padamu, aku juga sudah lelah melihat Tao berlari kedalam pelukanku setelah ia menangis dan menyisakan bau darah—ia membantu Chen…mungkin jika Tao tidak ikut dalam kekacauan ini akupun tidak akan perduli tapi mengingat itu semua dan tujuan kita terjebak disini adalah untuk masa depan kita dan dunia, mau tidak mau aku harus mengingatkanmu! Kau mencintai Chen, bukan Kyungso.."

Aku menatap Kris,

" Che—"

" ya, kau menyukainya bahkan amat mencintainya, Brengsek! Hatimu selalu mengatakan tentang Chen, bukan Kyungso! Aku mengatakan ini bukan karna Kyungso adalah kekasih Sehun-adikku- tapi aku mengatakan ini karna kau! Aku tidak ingin kau semakin memperburuk suasana. Memang saat ini kau masih bingung, tapi sejujurnya kau merindukan Chen…ku mohon Jongin, Chen membutuhkanmu.."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku terdiam.  
>Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini, perasaanku pada Chen, perasaanku pada Kyungso—semuanya terlihat begitu sederhana. <em>Saat-saat bersama Kyungso<em>? Aku masih mencoba mencari suasana di mana aku bersama Kyungso, kecuali ahir-ahir ini adalah saat di mana selalu ada Chen di sisiku. Hingga ingatanku berjalan menuju saat-saat di mana aku masih bersama Chen. ada persaan hangat di dadaku, melihat senyum di sudut bibir Chen membuatku ingin melayang. Bahkan aku tidak mengijinkan jika seseorang menyentuh Chen tanpa seijinku. _BRENGSEK!_  
><em>Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya?<em> Luhan benar, aku adalah namja paling brengsek yang pernah ada.._Chen!_  
>Aku berlari menuju sebuah kamar, aku ingin memastikan perasaanku lagi.<br>Ku ketuk pintu itu hingga ia menampilkan seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang memandangku kecewa. Ku alihkan pikiranku dengan menekan dadaku. Tidak ada sedikitpun getar yang ku rasakan. Aku memandangnya dengan pandangan bahagia, menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini aku memang mencintai Chen. perasaanku hanya untuk Chen bukan untuknya seperti yang pernah ku pikirkan. _PPABO!_

" wae?"

" Kyung! Aku sudah me—"

" tolong jangan bawa-bawa aku, aku tidak apa jika kau masih memikirkanku sebagai takdirmu tapi simpanlah untukmu sendiri. Aku mencintai Sehun—"

Potong Kyungso.

" ani! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika selama ini aku salah"

Mendengar ucapanku, Kyungso melebarkan mata bulatnya.

" aku salah, perasaanku padamu hanya ada jika kau bersama dengan Chen..itu artinya perasaanku hanya untuk Chen—aku salah mengartikannya"

" kau serius?!"

Tanya Kyungso, ia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang aku katakan.  
>Aku mengangguk dan menceritakan semua dengan singkat, ia tersenyum sambil menepuk pundakku.<p>

" cukkae—jja!pergilah ketempat di mana kau harus meyakinkan perasaanmu lagi…"

Tidak menunggu lama hingga aku bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

"…Chen-Chen, tidurlah"

Suara berat itu—Chanyeol?

" hari ini mungkin hari yang berat untukmu..tapi aku yakin kau mampu untuk melaluinya.."

Aku melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengusap rambut Chen yang ku rasa ia telah terlelap. Ada sesuatu yang serasa ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku, ku raba dadaku—detaknya tidak beraturan—ku arahkan pada wajah damai Chen. air mataku kini tidak sanggup berdiam diri di mataku dan mulai membasahi pipiku, aku tertunduk meratapi semua kebodohanku. Seberapa banyak luka yang ku berikan pada Chen adalah seberapa banyak aku tidak sebanding dengan perasaan yang baru ku ketahui.

" untuk apa kau kesini? kau ingin menyakiti Chen lagi?"

Suara sinis ini—aku hafal dengan nada bicara milik keluarga Xi Zhoumi, bukan karna Zhoumi ajussi memiliki nada bicara seperti itu, namun karna dua anaknya selalu menggunakan nada itu. Dan benar saja, aku melihat Sehun duduk di jendela sambil memandangku dengan tatapan jengah dan marah yang tertahan.  
>Chanyeol yang dari tadi tidak sadar akan kedatanganku kini mulai memandangku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan ramah namun aku tidak bodoh untuk menemukan sebuah kekecewaan yang ia arahkan padaku.<p>

" mian—"

Hanya satu kata yang bisa ku keluarkan, hanya satu kata yang mewakili kebodohanku dan hanya satu kata yang bisa ku katakan untuk semua luka yang telah ku berikan untuk Chen.

" mworago? Mian? Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi dari pada Chen melihatmu—atau lebih baik jika kau membawa Kyungso pergi dari hadapanku dan Chen…"

" Se—"

'PSEETTT'  
>Tiba-tiba ku rasakan angin mengangkat tubuhku, Sehun memandangku dengan pandangan sinis.<p>

" sudah ku katakan, pergilah—temui takdir bodohmu! Dan jangan ganggu kami! Aku akan membuat takdirku dan Chen sendiri!"

Dan tidak menunggu waktu lama untukku berada di luar kamar Chen.

.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

.

.

.

Kyungso tersenyum saat melihat lawannya memekik karna tertelan bumi, sudah hampir satu jam ia berjibaku dengan seorang namja pemilik kekuatan yang mirip dengan Sehun dan Kai.  
>'DUAR!'<br>Tidak menunggu lama seorang namja dengan warna rambut merah menyalah itu menghancurkan dinding batu yang Kyungso buat.

" kau—tidak semudah itu mengalahkan Huan Qui!"

" dan tidak semudah itu mengalahkan Park Kyungso!"

Balas Kyungso saat Qui mencoba menendang perutnya. Kyungso mengelak dengan membentuk sebuah dinding beku dari batu yang ada di sana. Pertarungan berubah menjadi semakin sengit saat Qui meng-copy sebuah patung hidup yang Kyungso buat dari tanah membuatnya saling bertarung.

" pikirkan yang lain Kyungso—"

Bisik Kyungso pada dirinya sendiri.  
>Qui memanfaatkan hampir seluruh kekuatan Kyungso untuk berpindah, ia menyemburkan angin yang membuat Kyungso merelakan tangan kirinya tersayat. Angin yang Qui gunakan tidak lain adalah sebagai alat pembunuh seperti yang pernah Sehun katakan padanya. Kyungso tersungkur saat sebuah bola angin mengenai tubuh mungilnya.<p>

" uhukkk!"

Kulit Kyungso terasa tersayat-sayat saat angin mengurungnya.  
>Bagaikan tornado, angin yang Qui gunakan untuk melawan Kyungso memporak-porandakna arena pertandingan. Angin terus berhembus menusuk setiap pergerakan yang Kyungso lakukan seakan-akan tidak memberikan jalan untuk Kyungso berhadapan dengan Qui secara langsung.<br>Perih di tubuh Kyungso hanya Kyungso rasakan sebagai penanda bahwa ia masih sadar untuk melawan Qui, sebagai pengingat jika ia masih harus mengalahkan Qui demi masa depannya.  
>Darah kental keluar dari mulut yeoja manis yang menjadi putri kesayangan seorang Park Young Woon itu. Kyungso membiarkan darah yang mengalir di tangannya, ia terus berusaha menciptakan jebakan untuk Qui.<p>

.

.

" _buatlah jebakan untuk mengalahkannya saat ia menggunakan transportasinya..hanya itu kesempatanmu!"_

.

.

Kyungso menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati atau setidaknya merasakan aliran darah dan cakra yang kini Qui hisap. Qui menghisap kekuatan Kyungso melalui darah.  
>Kyungso menghitung hingga beberapa kali ia terbanting saat menolak hisapan Qui. Qui amat menikmati setiap transformasi aliran darah yang Kyungso miliki ke tubuhnya, hingga ia tidak menyadari jika yeoja mungil di hadapannya kini telah melebur bersama dengan tanah.<p>

" YAA! SIALAN KAU! BAYI KRISTAL!"

Umpat Qui, namja itu terus mengaung mencari di mana Kyungso berada. Hingga ia marasakan pergerakan tanah di tempat ia berpijak mulai bergetar.  
>Tanpa sadar Qui telah berada di tangan sebuah manekin yang besar dengan Kyungso berada di sebelah kanan bahu sang manekin.<p>

" nikmati kematianmu, tuan"

Dan perlahan tubuh Qui bertransformasi menjadi tanah.

" YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan! TUBUHKU!"

Kyungso tersenyum.

" anda salah saat memilih darah yang akan kau hisap milikku, karna darah itu adalah tanah cair yang aku sisipkan di aliran darahku…dan sebagai konsekuensinya aku akan mengembalikan darah itu menjadi tanah dan beberapa logam mulia…"

Qui menatap tajam pada Kyungso.  
>Terlambat untuk Kyungso berpindah, saat ia merasakan bahunya tertembus pedang angin yang terlapisi api dan listrik.<p>

" setidaknya kita sama-sama kalah—AGHHH!"

Pekik Qui.

.

.

.

" KYUNGSO!"

Semua berteriak saat melihat Kyungso terjatuh. Namun mata mereka menajam saat pemandangan mata mereka menunjukkan seseorang yang akan beradu nasib pada peperangan berikutnya. Sejenak mereka tercekat dan menatap seorang yang duduk di samping appanya.

.

.

.

" KAU!—"

Ryungdae menahan seorang yang memberontak di hadapannya.

" tenanglah, Xiao—aku yakin ini sudah takdir dari sang penguasa"

" _Lord_?! Bahkan aku akan mengancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri"

Ryungdae tau bagaimana murkannya saudara kembarnya setelah melihat siapa yang akan bertanding berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..gomawo**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Maaf Beribu maaf karna seminggu kemarin ga bisa UPDATE dan sekarang malah telat.  
><strong> 

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb : untuk chingu yang merasa aneh, padahal ini Taoris tapi kenapa Chen mulu yang jadi topic bukan Taoris aku mohon sabar ne? – emang main nya si Taoris, tapi permasalahan akan indah jika di awali crack pair kan? Kekekeke  
>Sebenarnya sih kalau di pikir-pikir walaupun ke Chen terus tapi sambungannya ke Taoris dalem banget hahahahaha #pikiranAutor<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**MY CHANGE"**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Mianhe ga bisa ONTIME **

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Untuk yang mengharap adegan action yang keren mianhe, karna inilah batas kemampuan saya untuk membuat actionfictif, dan mianhe lagi untuk Chap ini sampai kedepannya mungkin akan diselingi dengan pertandingan dan percintaan apa malah justru kebalikannya? hahha**

**Mianhe chapter ini akan panjang, sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf dan terima kasih untuk readers yang setia menunggu #BOW**

**Jika chapter ini kepanjangan mianhe..**

**LONG SHOOT**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

" KYUNGSO!"

Semua berteriak saat melihat Kyungso terjatuh. Namun mata mereka menajam saat pemandangan mata mereka menunjukkan seseorang yang akan beradu nasib pada peperangan berikutnya. Sejenak mereka tercekat dan menatap seorang yang duduk di samping appanya.

.

.

.

" KAU!—"

Ryungdae menahan seorang yang memberontak di hadapannya.

" tenanglah, Xiao—aku yakin ini sudah takdir dari sang penguasa"

" _Lord_?! Bahkan aku akan mengancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri"

Ryungdae tau bagaimana murkannya saudara kembarnya setelah melihat siapa yang akan bertanding berikutnya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 16**

.

.

.

Semua terdiam menunggu seseorang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas dan khawatir , tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan dan hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
>Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat mencoba memberikan kehangatan yang sekiranya dapat membuat panda manisnya terdiam tenang menunggu seseorang keluar dari ruangan.<br>Waktu bergulir menunjukkan jarak yang lama hingga seseorang keluar dari pintu yang menghalangi ruangan mereka. Lay tersenyum membalas pelukan dari Tao yang kini telah berhambur kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap sayang kepala yeoja yang menjadi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

" Kyungso akan sadar setelah beristirahat beberapa waktu, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama namun lukanya tidak separah luka yang Suho dapatkan kemarin"

Teukie mengangguk dalam pelukan Kangin.

" gomawo, Yi Xhing—"

" gwacana ajussi—itu memang sudah kewajibanku, aku senang jika dapat banyak membantu"

Hangeng tersenyum meraih kedua putri kesayangannya kedalam pelukannya. Sebagai seorang appa dia bangga memiliki buah hati yang baik hati seperti Tao dan Lay.

" apa kami boleh menjenguk Kyungso?"

Lay mengangguk.

" ne, pergilah—aku yakin dia butuh keluarganya"

Chanyeol mengangguk, namja tampan itu berpamitan pada Baekhyun sebelum menemani kedua orang tuanya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang menjadi kamar Kyungso.  
>Kangin bersimpuh menggenggam tangan putri kecilnya, ia mengusap sedikit keringat yang menempel di kepala Kyungso.<p>

" kau membuatku bangga, nak"

" tentu appa, dia adalah dongsaeng ku yang paling cantik—putri keluarga Park"

Sahut Chanyeol.  
>Malam telah bergulir, dan terlihat jelas bagaimana kelelahan mulai menerpa kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol tersenyum memberikan selimut yang Teukie berikan sebelum Teukie tertidur di samping Kangin. Setelah Chanyeol menyelimuti kedua orang tuanya, namja tampan itu memandangi seorang yeoja yang kini masih menutup mata, seorang yeoja yang beberapa waktu lalu berjuang sekeras tenaganya untuk melawan kenyataan dan menentuhkan takdir.<br>Kyungso terlihat tertidur pulas dengan adanya kedua orang tuanya disampingnya, terlebih Chanyeol terjaga untuk mengantisipasi jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

" kau bisa istirahat, Yeol—"

Sesosok namja duduk di balkon setelah Chanyeol merasakan angin sedikit beriak. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja berambut warna-warni yang kini menunjukkan sisi baiknya.

" –aku ingin menjaga dongsaengku—"

" dan itu tidak akan berguna jika kau sakit, dan juga ajumma dan ajussi—mereka terlalu tua untuk tidur di bangku itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat kedua orang tuanya berpedar bersama angin, ia tahu jika Sehun mengembalikan kedua orang tuanya ke dalam kamar mereka dan menidurkan mereka di sana.

" kau—"

" tenang saja, aku dan Kyungso—kami baik-baik saja"

" tapi—waktu itu—"

Sehun sedikit terkekeh.  
>Namja pemilik kekuatan aero itu tersenyum dan duduk di tempat duduk yang kemarin Chanyeol persiapkan untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sehun memandangi wajah damai Kyungso dengan senyum lembut dan teduh yang bisa Chanyeol lihat hanya saat namja tampan itu bersama dongsaengnya.<p>

" hanya membantu Chen pergi dari Kai—setelah itu aku kembali untuk Kyungieku"

" jadi—"

" hey—aku adalah namja baik-baik yang tidak gampang salah paham. Mamaku paling cerewet dalam mengajariku dan Luhan-ge tentang pentingnya berbicara dan memahami satu sama lain. Jadi aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang aku lihat, meski kadang masih sering lepas kendali namun setelah itu semua akan berjalan seperti biasa…"

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya sekaligus kagum pada Sehun.

" sudahlah, aku dan Kyungie memang baik-baik saja. Hanya saja eum—aku memiliki rencana lain untuk hal lain"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras saat melihat seringai evil yang ia dapat dari Sehun.  
>Sehun tersenyum memainkan angin yang berada di sekitarnya.<p>

" kau sedang tidak—"

" aku hanya membantu memberi pelajaran"

Dan tebakan semula yang Chanyeol dapatkan untuk apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun terpatahkan saat mendengar kata 'Pelajaran', semula ia mengira dongsaeng Luhan itu hanya akan mempermainkan dongsaengnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mendapat pencerahan tentang apa yang Sehun rencanakan.

" Chen?"

" sudahlah, sedikit iseng demi kebaikan sahabat seperjuangan kita itu tidak masalah bukan? Sebelum kita hancur oleh serangan makluk abnormal itu—"

" nyawa kita dan dunia menjadi pertaruhannya, Xi Sehun"

Ucap Chanyeol sedikit memutar matanya malas.  
>Tentuh saja ia malas jika harus mengingat takdirnya untuk memperjuangkan kehidupan mereka.<p>

" arra"

" aku mengingatkan—"

" mamaku selalu mengatakan hal yang sama"

Mata Chanyeol mendelik seakan tidak terima jika Sehun menyamakan dirinya dengan mama nya.

" kau menyamakanku dengan ajumma?"

" kau sendiri yang bilang bukan aku—"

" aiss—"

" aku menang—pergilah untuk menjaga nyonya Park"

Usir Sehun.  
>Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.<p>

" bukannya kau sudah mengembalikan eomaku?"

" maksudku si Byun! Setidaknya jika kau ada di sampingnya dia tidak akan mengganggu Luhan-ge"

" mwo?! Kau memanfa—"

'SLEPP'  
>Sehun mengangkat bahunya saat Chanyeol berpedar bersama angin. Sehun tersenyum memberi kecupan manis di kening Kyungso sebelum ia ikut terlelap di samping yeoja yang menjadi takdirnya.<p>

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba di kamar Baekhyun dengan tidak etis, ia terjerebab tertimpa bangku kecil yang berada di kamar Baekhyun.

" Xi Sehun!aku akan memutilasimu setelah semua ini selesai—auww pinggangku!"

Namja tinggi itu menggerutu sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa berdenyut.  
>Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tidak mendapati Baekhyun berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Sekilas ia panic namun saat melihat ada udara yang masuk mengusik korden ia tersenyum. Perlahan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang yeoja mungil yang tengah menatapi malam di balkon kamarnya.<p>

" sudah larut—tidak baik untuk tetap terjaga"

Baekhyun berjengit, ia menoleh pada Chanyeol.

" Yeol? Kau tidak—"

" Kyungie sedang tidur, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya karna tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh?"

Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun. Ia memeluk erat yeoja mungil yang telah lama menjadi kekasihnya itu.

" penglihatan itu—apa maksudnya?"

" kau memikirkannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
>Keduanya kembali mengingat apa yang mereka lihat setelah pertandingan Kyungso dan Qui, terlihat jelas di mata mereka seorang yeoja dengan kekuatan es yang bertarung mati-matian melawan dua makluk yang saling berlawanan. Mereka melihat Xiumin bertarung melawan musuh dan melawan dirinya sendiri.<p>

" aku khawatir pada eoni—"

" aku yakin dia bisa melewatinya, Xiumin noona bukan orang yang mudah menyerah"

" tapi ahir-ahir ini dia tidak sehat, eoni jarang makan dan kurang bertenaga—aku takut"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

" semua akan baik-baik saja"

Bisik Chanyeol.  
>.<p>

.

Pagi-pagi semua di ributkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Luhan yang berlarian panic mencari Lay.

" mwaeyo?"

" molla, Xiumin pingsan setelah muntah-muntah!"

Jawab Wookie yang langsung berlari ke kamar Xiumin.  
>Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berhambur ke tempat Xiumin saat tiba di kamar yeoja pemilik kekuatan frozen itu. Sungmin dengan perhatian mengkompes kening anaknya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu pucat dengan demam yang lumayan tinggi.<br>Lay berlari mengikuti Luhan dan Kyuhyun yang panic, ia langsung memposisikan dirinya seperti layaknya seorang dokter.

" Noona andwe!"

Pekik Tao, yang entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba ia berada di bawah sinar biru yang biasanya Lay gunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka.

" wae, Tao? Pergilah dulu, jie jie akan memberikan pertolongan untuk Xiumin oke?"

" hiks—andwe! Andwe!"

Semua mengenyitkan keningnya melihat Tao langsung terisak sambil terus berusaha menghalangi Lay. Lama mereka membujuk Tao bahkan dengan iming-iming yang lumayan menggiurkan jika Tao sedang tidak merajuk entah itu boneka panda atau apapun tapi tidak sedikitpun membuat Tao goyah hingga ahirnya Baekhyun kesal, Baekhyun menarik paksa Tao dari tubuh eoninya dan menampar Tao. Membuat semua orang terdiam, termasuk Lay—  
>Dan tidak menunggu lama untuk menyaksikan seekor naga melindungi Tao dan menarik Tao ke dalam pelukan Kris.<p>

" kau tidak perlu berlebihan, Cho Baekhyun!"

" Dia yang berlebihan! Eoniku sedang sakit! Dia membutuhkan bantuan! Tapi panda kesayanganmu itu menghalanginya! Kau harus mengajarinya agar tidak bersikap manja dan kekanakan Wu Yi Fan!"

Pekik Baekhyun kalap, sungguh Baekhyun tidak ingin berucap kasar. Hanya saja ia terlalu panic melihat keadaan eoninya yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan demam tinggi di tubuhnya.

" KAU—"

'ZLARR' Baekhyun hampir saja mati terpanggang jika Kris tidak mendengar bisikan Tao.

" gege andwe—"

Kris melepaskan mode menyerangnya, ia membiarkan Kibum mendekatinya dan Tao.

" baby—wae? Apa kau khawatir pada Lay-jie oh?"

Kibum ingat jika Lay sama sekali belum beristirahat sejak 2 hari pertandingan Kyungso dan Qui, ia menganggap jika Tao takut eoninya kehabisan energy. Tao menggeleng.  
>Sungmin mendekat, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari Tao. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu hanya tidak ingin keributan antara putri bungsinya dan Tao menambah beban untuk Xiumin yang kini masih belum sadar.<p>

" baby—babynya akan semakin sakit jika Lay noona memberinya sinar biru—hiks"

" baby?"

Baik Luhan ataupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa mempercayai pendengaran mereka.

" hikss dia datang ke mimpi Tao—hiks dia hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang bersama mamanya hiks, dia ingin lahir ke dunia hiks-hiks"

" apa yang kau katakan? Baby?"

Kini Luhan mengguncang tubuh Tao, namun hanya beberapa detik karna Kris langsung melepaskannya secara paksa.

" kalian sudah dengar bukan alasan Tao tidak mengijinkan Lay memberi Xiumin efek _healing _miliknya? Karna bayi yang ada di dalam rahim Xiumin tidak ingin di kembalikan menjadi segumpal darah, karna ia ingin terlahir di dunia jadi biarkan aku membawa panda manja ini bersamaku—aku tidak perduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan, tapi jika kalian memiliki rasa belas kasih kalian akan memilih jalan yang terbaik—"

Ucapan Kris berganti dengan suara api yang menghilang.  
>Luhan menatap Xiumin tidak percaya.<p>

" dia—dia sedang mengandung anakku?"

Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa.

" KAU! KAU MEMBAHAYAKAN PUTRI KU?! XI LU—"

Hampir saja Kyuhyun memukul Luhan jika suara lirih Xiumin tidak menginterupsinya.

" –aegya? Apa di sini ada aegyaku?"

Tanya Xiumin lemah.  
>Luhan menampik tangan Kyuhyun, ia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana pandangan Kyuhyun yang ia tau dia ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Xiumin.<p>

" ne—uri aegya"

Xiumin tersenyum manis saat merasakan usapan halus Luhan di perutnya yang memang sudah terlihat membuncit sejak lama.  
>Lay tersenyum, ia menoleh pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk sekedar memberikannya komando.<p>

" cukup beri dia penurun panas dari Zhomi hyung"

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu. Sungmin mengangguk menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Xiumin.

" aku akan membuatkan sup untuk membantu menurunkan rasa mual masa ke hamilan, itu cukup membantu saat aku hamil Wu Fan"

Ucap Kibum menarik Wookie dan Chanyeol.  
>Lay menediakan obat biasa yang Zhoumi miliki, ia menoleh pada Xiumin dan Luhan yang terlihat bahagia.<p>

" cukkae"

" gomawo—dan tolong sampaikan maafku pada Tao, beberapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki seorang bayi dengan bahasanya namun aku selalu mengabaikannya"

" dia akan mengerti—"

Setelah Lay pergi Luhan memeluk erat Xiumin.

" pertandingan besok, biar aku yang melakukannya"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" Tuhan telah menakdirkanku, jadi kau cukup mendukung kami berdua"

" ta—"

" aku bahkan merasa lebih kuat setelah mendengar aku memiliki baby, setidaknya alasanku untuk mempertahankan kekuatan dan kedamaian dunia menjadi bertambah"

Luhan mencium puncak kepala Xiumin.

" mian—"

" wae? Kau menyesal kita punya baby?"

" aniya—bahkan aku merasa aku adalah namja paling beruntung di dunia saat ini, tapi aku tidak ingin kau dan dirinya mengalami hal yang mengerikan—"

" kita akan menjaganya"

Ucapan mantap dari bibir mungil Xiumin membuat Luhan ingin menangis. Ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaan yang berkecambuk di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

Ryungdae tersenyum sedikit lega saat melihat kembarannya mulai terdiam, ia membawa Ryungso ke dalam pelukannya.

" waeyo? Aku kira kau hanya akan marah jika pandamu yang akan bertarung"

Ryungso menggeleng.

" kau bisa mengatakan padaku agar sekiranya aku bisa menginterupsikan yang terbaik pada beberapa anak buah kita"

" katakan pada Gray agar dalam keadaan apapun ia tidak boleh mengenai perut yeoja itu!"

" wae?"

" katakan saja padanya! Jika ia sedikit saja mengarahkan serangan ke perut yeoja itu dia akan mati di tanganku!"

Geram Ryungso.  
>Ryungdae tidak begitu mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran namja di sampingnya, ia memang bisa membaca pikiran. Namun jika itu untuk pikiran yang memiliki kekuatan di atas kekuatannya ia tidak bisa. Di dalam para pengejar kekuatan Explanet, kekuatan Ryungdae adalah kekuatan terbesar nomor tiga setelah Ryungso dan seberkas cahaya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan '<em>Lord<em>' yang berarti 'yang mulia/ tuan besar'. Namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng dan memeluk Ryungso.

" kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku?"

Ryungdae menyadari saat-saat di mana ia merasa beruntung dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik kesempatan tersebut. Ia mencium leher Ryungso.

"mwoya?"

Suara lembut Ryungso membuat namja itu semakin bersemangat.

" yeoja itu—"

" kau ingin tau? Kau ingin membicarakan yeoja lain atau bercinta denganku?"

Dan saatnya Ryungdae memilih yang tentuh saja lansung di jawab dengan ciuman membabi buta pada bibir Ryungso. Mata merah Ryungso berubah menjadi sayu, dan Ryungdae tau betul apa yang tengah terjadi pada saudara kembarnya itu. Ryungso adalah seorang alter ego, namun bukan hanya memiliki kehidupan dan kepribadian yang ganda dalam tubuhnya dia juga memiliki tubuh ganda yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Ryungdae. Suatu saat Ryungso akan berubah menjadi namja tampan yang manis yang memiliki paras sama dengan Ryungdae namun suatu saat Ryungso akan berubah menjadi yeoja cantik dengan buah dada menonjol dan paras cantik yang akan habis di setubuhi oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri.  
>Ryungso mendesah saat sesuatu milik Ryungdae mulai memasuki tubuhnya, terlebih saat tangan nakal Ryungdae meremas buah dadannya.<p>

" aghh—"

" nikmati, Xiao—karna kau tidak mau memberitahuku"

" jinja? Aghhh—ahhh"

Ryungdae sangat menikmati apa yang tengah Ryungso rasakan, ia terus menciumi tubuh cantik di hadapannya, memberikan tanda semampunya untuk menandai jika Ryungso hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, ia melihat Chen sedang menyelimuti Tao dan Kris di ranjang miliknya.

" ah—Baek"

" mereka—"

Chen menoleh ke arah Tao dan Kris.

" mereka tertidur—Tao menangis seharian dan Kris kelelahan karna harus menahan sakitnya di hadapan Tao, wae? Tao memberitahuku agar aku menjaga Xiumin dari Lay yang akan mengobatinya—dia mengatakan padaku bayi Xiumin memintanya—"

" arra, aku ingin minta maaf karna berkata kasar padanya"

" sudahlah, sepertinya dia sudah lupa—oh bagaimana keadaan Xiumin?"

" Luhan menjaganya"

Chen mengangguk pelan.

" beruntung sekali—ah! Kajja kita makan malam, aku dengar mamaku menyiapkan makan malam bersar bersama dengan Kibum ajumma"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengikuti langkah Chen.  
>Di ruang makan semua terlihat telah siap hanya menyisakan tempat untuk Chanyeol-Kyungso, Kris dan Tao. Chen duduk di samping Yesung dan Suho yang langsung memberikannya sebuah kecupan hangat di pipinya, ia tidak menyadari jika di depannya ada Kai yang kini benar-benar memperhatikannya.<p>

" Xi Luhan! Menyingkirlah dari eoniku—"

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

" dalam mimpimu Byun! Aku di sini untuk anak dan calon istriku, arra?!"

Ingin sekali Baekhyun melempar piring ke arah Luhan namun ia hanya diam, meminta pertolongan pada Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam.

" kemana bayi pandaku?"

Tanya Heechul pada Lay. Lay menggeleng, karna seharian ia tidak melihat Tao sejak kejadian di kamar Xiumin. Lay terlalu sibuk untuk mengobati luka Kyungso sehingga tidak sempat mencari dongsaengnya.

" dia ada di kamarku, ajumma"

" Chen-chen?"

" ne, dia menangis di pelukan Kris hampir seharian penuh—"

Heechul menggeleng.

" bocah itu—"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

" mianhe—aku telah berkata kasar padanya, Tao menangis karna aku. Jeongmal mianhamnida"

Heechul terkekeh.

" sudahlah, panda satu itu tidak akan terpengaruh walau kau memarahinya berkali-kali"

" tapi aku menamparnya, ajumma!"

" dia akan melupakannya"

" ta—"

Heechul menggeleng.

" tsk keras kepalamu sama seperti Kyuhyun, .."

" dia anakku noona"

Sela Kyuhyun saat mendengar namanya Heechul sebut-sebut.  
>Kai memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun menunjukkan perhatian kepada Chen, entah dengan mengambilkan air atau lauk ke piringnya hingga menyeka bibir Chen dengan tissue. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya untuk meneriaki Sehun agar tidak menyentuh Chen.<p>

" aigo~ manis sekali anakku"

Pujian Henry pada Sehun membuat Kai semakin panas.

" tentu mama, bersama seorang yang manis seperti Chen adalah takdir untukku"

Ucapan Sehun seperti bom waktu yang membunuh Kai. Ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sehun yang kini tersenyum sambil mendekatkan kepalanya seakan berbisik pada Chen. Dan Kai harus menyadari jika senyum blusing yang Chen perlihatkan membuatnya tersiksa.

" aku selesai—"

" oh-? Sudah selesai? Bahkan kau belum memakan makan malammu chagy?"

Tanya Hyukie.  
>Kai menggeleng dan berlalu, saat ia berjalan ia mendengar kekehan rendah Chen. Sungguh baru ia menyadari jika melihat Chen bersama orang lain akan membuatnya seperti seorang pesakitan.<br>Kai berjalan lemah, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungso, dan mendapati Kyungso tengah mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah tertidur.

" kau sudah baikan?"

" tentu, waeyo?"

Kai menggeleng, ia duduk di bangku dekat ranjang Kyungso. Membuatnya dengan jelas bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah memejamkan matanya seperti tertidur sambil memeluk Kyungso.

" aku tidak pernah berfikir jika akan sesakit ini—aku melihatnya bersama Sehun"

" Sehunie?"

Kai mengangguk pelan.

" kau dan dia?"

Kyungso terlihat menekuk wajahnya, mencoba menunjukkan wajah murungnya pada namja pemilik kekuatan transportasi di dekatnya.

" Sehunie—dia mengatakan Chen akan menjadi takdirnya"

" wae?! Chen—"

Kai bisa melihat air mata di sudut mata bulat Kyungso.

" karna Chen adalah cerminan dirinya—hiks, dia mengatakan tidak ingin merusak takdir dan akan menjalani takdirnya bersama Chen. ia menyerah terhadapku—ia"

" Tidak! Chen milikku!"

" apa yang kau katakan milikmu? Bahkan kau menyakitinya berkali-kali! Dan karna kau! aku dan Sehun tidak memiliki harapan, karna kau! ahirnya Sehun meninggalkanku—"

Kai menggeleng.

" ani! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chen bersama Sehun! Aku akan merebutnya kembali!"

" dengan apa? Bahkan baik sengaja atau tidak kau selalu menyakiti Chen!"

" a—"

Kyungso menatap iba pada namja yang kini mengacak rambutnya kasar, Kai terlihat berbeda saat berargumen tentang Chen.

" apa kau benar-benar telah memilih untuk mencintainya?"

" bukan aku yang memilih! Aku memang mencintainya sejak awal! Hanya—hanya—saja, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku—"

Pertama kali Kyungso melihat Kai menangis.

" aku akan membantumu—"

" jinja?"

Kyungso mengangguk.

.

.

.

" eotthokke?"

Tanya Chen. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" apanya yang bagaimana?"

" Kai—"

Bisik Chen.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku? kalau kau masih mencintainya aku akan mendukungmu—tapi kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan membinasahkan dia dengan anginku"

" Yaa~"

Chen terlihat merajuk pada sahabatnya itu.  
>Matanya kini mulai terisi kembali, cahaya orange yang menjadikan mata indahnya bersinar kini kembali. Berkat Luhan dan Sehun. Ya Luhan lah yang memberinya gambaran tentang apa yang sedang Kai rasakan, dan Sehun adalah orang yang memaksa Luhan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya pada Chen dan Kai.<p>

" kalau hanya tipuan?"

" ya! Kau kita gegeku seorang pembohong? Saat ini dia sedang bahagia sekaligus khawatir karna Xiumin noona dan bayinya. Jadi dia tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda atau membohongimu"

Chen mengangguk.

" kau masih mencintainya, dan akan selalu mencintai namja jelek itu- Chen"

" Yeol?"

Sehun dan Chen menoleh pada namja tinggi yang tiba-tiba datang ke atap rumah.  
>Chanyeol duduk di samping Chen dan menepuk punggung chingunya dengan pelan seakan takut jika ia menimbulkan luka.<p>

" aku mendengarnya langsung—"

" arra"

" dan aku bersyukur karna dongsaengku tidak jadi ikut dalam lingkaran hitam antara kau dan Kai"

" Tsk—"

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama merangkul Chen.  
>Yeoja di tengah pemilik kekuatan itu mengangguk, ia tersenyum mensyukuri bagaimana Sehun dan Chanyeol amat menjaganya seperti seorang kakak dan seorang adik yang akan selalu menjaga saudara perempuannya. Persis seperti Suho yang tidak menghiraukan darah yang menetes di tangannya akibat jarum infuse yang dicabut paksa demi melihat keadaan Chen.<p>

" kapan ini berahir? Aku rindu dunia nyata—"

" molla, antara kita selamat atau tidak saja aku tidak begitu berani membayangkan"

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Chen cemberut.  
>Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.<p>

" aku rindu He Xie"

" tsk—kau masih berhubungan dengan namja itu? Ah~ apa karna dia menyukaimu?"

" Ya! Diakan sahabatku!"

" kau sudah punya aku dan doby satu ini, kenapa kau masih memikirkan orang lain!"

Protesan Sehun mendapat protesan balik dari Chanyeol.

" aku akan mempengaruhi Kyungie agar meninggalkanmu, Xi Sehun!"

" dalam mimpimu, Park!"

" Oh Tuhan! Kau dan Luhan sama saja menyebalkan!"

" terima kasih!"

Chanyeol dan Chen terkekeh.  
>Ada kalanya mereka rindu dengan suasana kampus yang menyebalkan, ada kalanya mereka rindu membuat kegaduhan di ruang kelas saat dosen tengah mengajar. Dan ada kalanya mereka rindu untuk saling berkelahi dan hidup tenang.<p>

.

.

.

Xiumin tersenyum memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Kali ini kyuhyun mengusir Luhan agar bisa berdua dengan putri bungsunya itu.

" appa, apa kau marah?"

" hmm"

" mianhe—"

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Xiumin dengan sayang.  
>Namja paruh baya itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin untuk memberikan kehangatan yang ia miliki.<p>

" jeongmal mianhe, karna telah mengecewakanmu—"

" semua bukan salahmu, Minni—tidak ada yang salah, baik kau, Luhan ataupun bayi ini. Kalian semua adalah tangan-tangan takdir yang akan membuka pintu surge untuk semua orang…"

" mianhe dan gomawo karna telah menghawatirkanku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" kau putriku, sudah sepantasnya aku khawatir padamu. Aku hanya berharap aku bisa menggantikanmu untuk bertanding melawan makluk EXplanet itu…"

" appa—"

Xiumin menengadahkan kepalanya hingga wajah kyuhyun terlihat begitu dekat darinya.

" wae?"

" jangan menghawatirkanku—"

" orang tua mana yang tidak akan khawatir jika putri kesayangannya akan bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam kondisi mengandung? Aku yakin, Luhan lebih khawatir padamu"

Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.  
>Luhan memang terlihat kacau karna stress memikirkan keselamatan Xiumin dan bayinya. Bahkan Luhan lebih terlihat lelah dari pada Xiumin yang harus berlatih dengan tubuh yang memiliki beban dua.<br>Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut Xiumin, mencoba merasakan bagaimana gerak calon cucunya. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan gerak perlahan yang ia rasakan setelah beberapa lama mencoba.

" Minnie! Cucuku! Dia menyambutku!"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana expresi takjub yang Kyuhyun berikan kali ini.

" dia—dia menyambutku! Dia menyukaiku!"

" ne—dia menyukai harabojie nya"

Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman di kening Xiumin.

" padahal jika di hitung-hitung tidak ada sampai pada hitungan bulan saat Baekhyun histeris menendang Luhan keluar dari kamarmu—apa kalian sudah melakukannya dulu sebelum kalian di si—"

" appa, apa kau tidak ingat perbandingan hari di sini dan di dunia nyata? Dan yang selalu kita gunakan adalah hari di dunia nyata…"

" oh? Begitukah? Berarti umur bayi ini—eum"

Xiumin tersenyum memikirkan umur bayinya

" mungkin berjalan lima bulan-"

" MWO? lima bulan?"

Xiumin menganggul imut, ia tersenyum mengangguki apa yang Kyuhyun kagetkan

" itu lama sekali-"

" mungkin-"

.

.

.

Ryungso mendekati seorang yeoja yang tengah membaca, yeoja itu tersenyum lembut saat menyadari Ryungso mendekat.

" _Ryungso-ya"_

langkah Ryungso terhenti saat seorang anak kecil mendahului langkahnya. Anak kecil itu tersenyum sambil bermanja-manja di pangkuan yeoja yang kini mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

" _apa Appa dan hyungmu mengerjaimu lagi?"_

Namja mungil itu mengangguk seakan mengiyakan perkataan yeoja paruh baya yang kini menyeka air itu tersenyum memberikan senyuman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Semua terlihat begitu sempurna hingga sebuah meteor menghancurkan kesempurnaan yang ada di dalam pandangan namja itu. Ia melihat bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya terkapar demi melindunginya. Semua berubah, ledakan dan guncangan terasa begitu keras merobohkan beberapa bangunan hingga semuanya nyaris rata dengan tanah, menyisakan dirinya dengan seseorang yang menjatuhkan mainanya menatap tidak percaya.

.

.

Ryungso terjaga, matanya mengawasi setiap penjuru kamarnya.

" Wae?"

Ryungdae mengusap matanya, ia menatap kembarannya dengan penuh tanya yang hanya memberikan tatapan kaget—

" wae? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" oh baiklah—jja kita istirahat, kita akan melihat hasil pertempuran besok"

Ryungso masih terdiam.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

Lay terjaga dari tidurnya, ia meraba tempat Tao di sampingnya.

" Tao?"

Mendapati sampingnya kosong Lay panik, bergegas keluar kamar. Waktu masih menunjukkan terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktifitas dan mendapati dongsaengnya tidak berada di sampingnya Lay berlalu untuk mencarinya.  
>Seluruh rumah sudah ia cari, Lay terlalu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap dongsaengnya.<p>

" _baby—"_

Suara Tao membuat Lay menghentikan langkahnya.

" separah apapun keadaan yeoja yang akan melawan Gray jangan pernah kau ijinkan dia mendapatkan kekuatan healing—"

" hiks—apa noona akan—"

Lay melihat Tao berbicara dengan seseorang asing di dalam pandangannya, ia memperhatikan bagaimana dongsaeng kesayangannya mengangguk.

" jangan pernah…"

" apa yang akan terjadi dengan noona?"

Ryungso menggeleng. Ia menatap Tao dengan tatapan sedalam yang bisa ia lakukan, hingga Tao benar-benar mengangguk patuh.

" kau ingat bukan apa yang aku katakan?"

Tao mengangguk.  
>Lay mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba pandangannya melemah, terahir yang ia lihat adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut wajah panik.<br>Ryungso menatap Tao dengan tatapan memohon saat yeoja dengan wajah panda itu menatapnya tidak terima.

" dia akan merasa percakapan kita adalah mimpi—"

" jinja? Jie jie—"

" percayalah—jja aku akan mengembalikan dia kembali ke kamar kalian.."

Tao mengangguk.  
>Tanpa keduanya sadari seorang yeoja melihat memperhatikan keduanya sejak lama.<p>

" _siapa dia?"_

Chen menyipitkan pandangannya setelah melihat Tao dan Ryungso pergi.  
>Yeoja cantik itu terus berjalan mengitari halaman rumah hingga ia mendapati dirinya di antara tumbuhan di taman keluarga Park. Chen terus memikirkan apa semua yang ia dengarkan dari percakapan Tao dan Ryungso, ia sudah berada di tempatnya berdiri saat tiba-tiba Tao dan Ryungso muncul dan mulai bercakapan.<br>Matanya melebar saat pandangannya mendapati seseorang yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, suara gumanan Chen pun terhenti saat kedua manik mata mereka bertemu.

" Chen—?"

Ingin sekali Chen menyangkal tentang bagaimana perasaannya begitu dalam untuk namja di hadapannya sehingga yeoja itu tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantung yang tidak menentu, namun tidak. Chen masih mencintainya.  
>Chen mengalihkan langkahnya namun terlambat saat tangannya berada dalam genggaman Kai. Kai menarik dirinya mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Chen, hingga ia merasa suatu getaran yang selalu ia rasakan untuk yeoja di dalam pelukannya.<p>

" jinja—jinja mianhe—"

Chen menggeleng, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi.

" mianhe—"

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, namja berkulit tan itu menangis di punggung Chen. Ia tidak begitu tau kapan ia mulai menitikan air mata namun yang ia tau perasaan bersalah dan cintanya kepada Chen amatlah besar.

" untuk apa?—"

Nada suara Chen bergetar, ia tidak bisa menahan seluruh perasaannya yang kini satu persatu terpikirkan olehnya. Chen menggeleng mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kai namun sebagaimana ia mencoba Kai tetaplah namja.

" untuk semuanya—karna melukaimu, karna menyakitimu, karna membuatmu terluka bahkan karna aku membuatmu tidak berdaya. Maafkan kebiadapanku maafkan kehilafanku—aku tau itu teramat besar namun aku mohon ijinkan aku tetap mencintaimu—"

" kau mencintai Kyung—"

" aku mencintaimu, Jongdae!"

Kai membalik tubuh Chen untuk memperjelas expresinya untuk meyakinkan yeoja manis itu.

" aku mencintaimu—"

" aku bukan takdirmu—"

" kau adalah takdirku!"

Pertama kali untuk Chen melihat Kai begitu memaksa, pertama kali untuk Chen melihat bagaimana Kai menangis.

" kau tidak mencintaiku—"

" mian—mianhe, semua karna ke bodohanku! Semua karna kesalahanku—jinja, aku mencintaimu"

" kau pembohong—"

Harus dengan apa lagi Kai meyakinkan? Kai merasakan bagaimana hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar penolakan dari Chen.

" jebal—"

" kau salah—apa kau sedang bermimpi? Eoma bahkan menghabiskan semua soju di kulkas saat oppaku sekarat untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi kenapa Kai mabuk?"

Sungguh, Kai harus mengakui bagaimana sakitnya kata-kata ringan yang terucap dari bibir Chen. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit di dadanya meski ia memperhatikan Kyungso saat ia masih menganggap bahwa dirinya mencintai Kyungso. Kai benar-benar sadar, ia mencintai Chen.

" Chen—"

" tidurlah—"

" Chen!"

Chen tersenyum mencoba mengusap air matanya.

" jangan kasihan padaku—jangan pernah"

Kai menatap kepergian Chen dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

.

Xiumin tersenyum mencium Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak rela, khawatir dan semua perhatian yang pernah ia dapat dari namja yang akan menjadi appa dari buah hatinya.

" kami akan baik-baik saja—"

" biar aku yang masuk—"

" bahkan jika aku menghilangpun, aku akan tetap terseret ke medan perang..percayalah—"

Luhan sama seperti Kyuhyun yang terlalu overprotektif terhadap siapa saja yang mereka cintai dan jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang langsung memeluknya erat saat melihat dua namja protektif itu sudah berada jauh dari Xiumin.

" berjanjilah akan baik-baik saja, kalau tidak aku akan membunuh Luhan dengan tanganku sendiri!"

" aigo~ uri Baekhyun. Ne, eoni akan baik-baik saja saat kembali pada kalian"

" berjanjilah—"

Xiumin tersenyum dan mengangguk manis pada dongsaengnya.  
>Chen menoleh ke arah Tao yang saat ini bersembunyi di pelukan Kris, seakan tidak ingin menyaksikan pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai. Chen masih memikirkan pembicaraan Tao dan Ryungso semalam, meski jauh di dasar hatinya ia juga memikirkan hubungannya dengan Kai. Chen membiarkan Sehun meraih pundaknya untuk merangkul dan bercengkramah membicarakan Kai meski hanya Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen yang tau bahasa tubuh yang mereka sampaikan. Bukan tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Xiumin namun mereka mencoba menunjukkan ketenangan mereka pada Xiumin untuk menghilangkan sedikit beban yang mungkin Xiumin hadapi mengingat yeoja itu tengah mengandung.<p>

Xiumin berjalan perlahan memasuki arena yang kini terlapisi es, gletzer gletser es menjemput tubuh mungil Xiumin menuju ke arah seseorang dengan rambut biru tua yang menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

" aku tidak tau bagaimana memulainya, aku tidak suka bertarung melawan yeoja kecuali Erza—"

" anggap saja aku Erza, tapi mian aku hanya memiliki waktu yang singkat untuk menemanimu bermain"

" hahahhahaha… baiklah—GUN!"

Sebuah senjata terbuat dari es menghampiri Xiumin, Xiumin melayang dengan sayap sekaligus prisai dari es.  
>Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat kunai ( senjata ninja ) salih bertubrukan di udara mencoba menunjukkan kekuatan dan kelemahan sang pemilik. Xiumin dan Gray memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama yaitu kekuatan membeku, membentuk dan menggunakan es sesuka mereka.<br>Xiumin terjebak saat Gray membuat hujan panah disaat yang sama dengan berterbangannya kunai di udara.

" jangan kalah—tenang nak, mama akan berusaha melindungimu"

Bisik Xiumin sambil mengusap perutnya, ia tidak memikirkan hal lain asalkan perutnya tidak terkena serangan membabi buta membungkuk membiarkan sebuah panah melesat di atas kepalanya.

" agggh!—"

Yeoja mungil itu mengerang memegangi perutnya saat sebuah pedang menancap di bahu kanannya.

" hahaha—kenapa kau? Padahal kita baru mulai? Dragon!"

Xiumin harus mengesampingkan sakit di perutnya saat seekor naga es mendekati dirinya dan siap untuk melahap tubuh mungilnya, tapi sekali lagi Xiumin adalah seorang yeoja kuat yang memiliki kekuatan dan tekad besar di dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa menghancurkan naga itu menjadi lelehan air.  
>Pertarungan berjalan begitu imbang, kekuatan dan kelebihan dari kedua petarung sangat ketara besarnya. Semakin lama semakin terlihat bagaimana pertarungan dua pengendali es itu semakin terlihat benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Bahkan Gray tidak segan-segan untuk menyerang Xiumin dari jarak dekat dengan tombak es miliknya menancap di sekitar lambung Xiumin membuat yeoja mungil itu terkapar.<br>Gray mengerutkan keningnya setelah sempat tertawa melihat Xiumin mengerang memegangi bagian perutnya namun lama kelamaan ia melihat bagaimana yeoja manis itu merasa tersiksa—bukan karna serangan Gray namun sesuatu yang lain dari dalam dirinya.

" AGHKKKKKKK!"

Pekikan Xiumin terdengar di telinga para penonton seperti raungan minta tolong.  
>Bahkan Kris nyaris membobol penghalang yang menghalangi mereka dengan Xiumin, jika Tao tidak menggeleng dalam pelukannya.<br>Jika Kris saja yang biasanya tenang terganggu bukan karna Tao maka jangan tanyakan Kyuhyun, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mencoba menjebol penghalang diantara mereka dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi mereka.

" Agghhhkkk"

" kau ke sakitan? Padahal aku belum menggunakan inti kekuatanku—"

Xiumin memincingkan pandangannya yang mulai melemah, ia nyaris tidak sadarkan diri jika sesuatu di dalam perutnya tidak bergejolak. Xiumin benar-benar diambang antara sadar dan tidak sadarnya ketika Gray siap menusukkan dadanya namun urung saat Xiumin mengerang dan memekik kesakitan sambil mencengkram erat-erat perutnya. Gray menyeringai mengarahkan pedangnya ke perut Xiumin.

" akan ku bantu kau untuk menngahiri penderitaanmu!"

Xiumin mengiba lewat tatapan mata dan raut wajahnya, ia menggeleng di tengah pekikannya, ia mencoba menghalangi Gray dengan kekuatan miliknya yang tersisa namun percuma saja karna beberapa detik kemudian Xiumin memekik kesakitan tiada tara saat merasakan gejolak di perutnya dan nyeri akibat tusukan pedang.

" _Mama—kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku di serap oleh nya?"_

Suara itu, suara itu menjaga Xiumin dari ketidak sadarannya.

" _Mama—bertahanlah"_

Xiumin bisa melihat seorang berdiri di sampingnya, seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

" _Mama—bertahanlah, aku akan menolongmu—mama"_

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Xiumin yang lain yang ada di lapangan, penglihatan mereka tentang akan ada dua Xiumin terjadi. Xiumin menatap punggung orang ( Xiumin 2 ) yang mencium keningnya sebelum menancapkan belati es di dadanya dengan berahir kesadaran menghilang.  
>Kyuhyun dan Luhan benar-benar frustasi, ke duanya memekik saat melihat bagaimana seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan Xiumin menusuk dada Xiumin.<br>Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak sadarkan diri bersama dengan Sungmin di samping Leeteuk dan Hyukie.

Xiumin 2 tersenyum, ia menyeringai—

" _kau mengganggu tidurku—bahkan kau menyakitinya"_

" hei—bukankah kau sendiri yang menusukkan belati ke tubuhmu? Kau menyalahkanku? Ah—padahal aku mengulur waktu untuk membunuhmu dengan menusuk perutmu terlebih dahulu"

Xiumin 2 menatap tajam ke arah Gray.

" oh—aku baru tahu jika kekuatan Kristal EXplanet bisa membuat tubuh menjadi dua dan terlihat nyata…aku jadi bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya"

" _eoh—dalam mimpimu!"_

Xiumin 2 menghujani Gray dengan kunai dan pedang samurai, ia mengarahkan matanya hingga kedua matanya bertemu dengan tatapan kesakitan Gray. Perlahan Gray menusukkan pedang ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak bisa menolak saat tiba-tiba ia menembuskan pedang ke jantung miliknya.

" aghhkk!"

Sebelum Gray memekik ia menyerang perut Xiumin yang sedang terkapar. Dan sebuah ledakan menyudahi semuanya.  
>Xiumin 2 perlahan menghilang meninggalkan Xiumin yang tekapar sendirian.<p>

" XIUMIN!"

Teriakan Luhan dan Kyuhyun memekakan suasana.  
>Chen menoleh ke arah seseorang yang masih terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.<p>

" apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..gomawo**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb :**

**Teeeettt! Siapa hayo yang kemarin nebak Tao atau Lay? gimana? Semakin aneh aja kan? Hahaha saya bingung dengan kelanjutannya kkk**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_**" TAOXIUCHEN**_"

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Mianhe ga bisa ONTIME **

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Hohoho mian-mian saya terlambat UPDATE saking sibuknya ahir-ahir ini. Saya harap Chapter ini bisa menjadikan permohonan maaf..**

**Mianhe chapter ini akan panjaaaaaang, sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf dan terima kasih untuk readers yang setia menunggu #BOW**

**Jika chapter ini kepanjangan dan membosankan mianhe, kedepannya akan saya potong jika memang terlalu panjang**

**LONG SHOOT**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

" oh—aku baru tahu jika kekuatan Kristal EXplanet bisa membuat tubuh menjadi dua dan terlihat nyata…aku jadi bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya"

" _eoh—dalam mimpimu!"_

Xiumin 2 menghujani Gray dengan kunai dan pedang samurai, ia mengarahkan matanya hingga kedua matanya bertemu dengan tatapan kesakitan Gray. Perlahan Gray menusukkan pedang ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, bahkan ia tidak bisa menolak saat tiba-tiba ia menembuskan pedang ke jantung miliknya.

" aghhkk!"

Sebelum Gray memekik ia menyerang perut Xiumin yang sedang terkapar. Dan sebuah ledakan menyudahi semuanya.  
>Xiumin 2 perlahan menghilang meninggalkan Xiumin yang tekapar sendirian.<p>

" XIUMIN!"

Teriakan Luhan dan Kyuhyun memekakan suasana.  
>Chen menoleh ke arah seseorang yang masih terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.<p>

" apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 17**

.

.

.

Tao menghentikan waktu saat nafas Xiumin terlihat 1-2, ia menghentikan tangisnya menatap tubuh Xiumin.

" bisakah aku membantunya?"

Bisik Tao.

" apa yang akan kau lakukan,nak?"

Tao menoleh pada Heechul,

" bayinya—ia ingin aku menyelamatkan Xiumin noona.."

" kalau begitu lakukan sebisamu, mama yakin kau bisa"

Heechul menyeka air mata di pipi Tao, mencoba memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan yang ia miliki pada putri kecilnya.

" mama—"

" ne, chagy?"

" baby menangis dan memohon pada Tao untuk menyelamatkan noona meski harus mengorbankan dirinya"

" lakukan apapun yang terbaik baby"

Ahirnya setelah beberapa lama Tao mengembalikan waktu, ia berlari menelusuri semua ruang seperti orang yang kesetanan dengan menggebrak setiap pintu tertutup. Bahkan Tao mengabaikan tatapan Kris yang memohon padanya untuk tetap tenang.  
>Tao berlari sepakin cepat saat ia menemukan seseorang yang sedang sibuk membantu Baekhyun membuat makan malam. Tao menarik tangan Chen tanpa aba-aba membuat Chen kaget.<p>

" ada apa? Apa keadaan Xiu—"

" hiks—jebal—ikut aku"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti namun mengikuti Tao tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Setelah berada di ruang sepi Tao menangis dan berlutut di hadapan Chen, ia menunduk dengan beberapa isakan yang masih tetap bisa terdengar.

" Tao—wae? Tatap aku!"

Perlahan Tao menatap Chen, mata pandanya kini terlihat sangat tajam dengan uraian air mata yang membasahinya. Dada Chen terasa begitu sakit melihat apa yang terjadi pada Tao, ia ikut berlutut untuk menenangkan Tao.

" hiks—jebal bantu Tao, hikss"

" wae? Aku ada di sini, katakan eum—"

Tiba-tiba Tao menatap Chen dengan serius, meski tidak terlihat jika yeoja panda itu sedang serius.

" bantu Tao untuk menyelamatkan baby dan Xiumin noona—"

" eh? Nega?"

Tao mengangguk.

" apa yang bisa aku lakukan, aku akan melakukannya?"

Chen memberikan tataapan bersedia dan rela dengan apapun yang akan Tao lakukan demi menyelamatkan Xiumin dan bayinya.  
>Tao mengusap perut Chen perlahan membuat yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Banyak sekali kata-kata yang harus ia pahami jika ia sedang bersama seorang Huang Zi Tao dengan tata bahasa yang masih harus banyak di koreksi.<br>Chen sedikit kaget saat melihat tatapan mata Tao, perlahan ia mengangguk.

" lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan…kalau aku memang di perlukan, aku bersedia membantu dengan senang hati—"

" meski kau harus kehilangan babymu?"

" mwo?"

Chen mengerti apa yang Tao katakan dengan bahasa mandarin tadi, ia menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

" apa maksudmu?"

" tidak ada waktu hiks—"

" Ya! Apa yang kau katakan? Bayiku?"

Tao mengangguk.  
>Perlahan ia memeluk Chen, menyamankan kepalanya untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang ada di perut Chen.<p>

" baby—baby ini memberitahuku, ia memintaku memindahkan baby Xiumin noona agar bisa bersamanya sementara Xiumin noona menjalani perawatan. Hikss—eotthokke? Bahkan jika nanti Tao tidak bisa berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya saat Tao kembali mengembalikan baby Xiumin noona dia akan menanggung resikonya, Tao—bahkan Tao sudah mengatakan jika Chen noona pasti tidak akan setuju. Baby memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada noona, dia tidak ingin menambah sedih dengan keberadaannya yang mungkin noona tidak inginkan. Hiks eotthokke? Tao tidak tau apa yang harus Tao lakukan, Tao tidak ingin membahayakan baby Chen noona tapi Tao juga tidak ingin Xiumin noona dan bayinya pergi—hiks"

" Tao-?"

Chen berpikir sekilas, air matanya mengalir mendengar kalimat yang Tao berikan. Tiba-tiba Chen mendengar teriakan Luhan lewat pikirannya. Luhan berada di luar kendali saat mendapati Xiumin dan bayinya berada dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Luhan untuk menata kembali pikiran-pikiran nya kecuali Luhan sendiri.

" baiklah—lakukan"

" mwo?"

Chen menangkup wajah Tao dengan tangannya. Ia ingin mencoba memberikan yang terbaik. Lewat tangisan tertahannya ia tersenyum,

" aku memang tidak tau jika aku sedang mengandung, dan juga bukan karna aku tidak menginginkannya. Hanya saja—jika itu yang terbaik, aku dan anakku akan menerimanya"

" noona?!"

" kajja!"

Chen menarik Tao menuju ruang perawatan Xiumin.  
>Ruangan itu tidak boleh di masuki siapapun kecuali Lay dan Zhoumi, semua orang yang menunggui Xiumin kaget saat Chen datang.<p>

" Chen—Tao?"

" kami a—"

" _Control of the time, time is my mine! Berhenti!"_

Dan seketika semua berhenti, Chen menoleh kesegala arah dan dia mendapati beberapa orang termasuk eomanya membeku. Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah Tao, Tao saat ini terlihat sangat serius.

" jadi—?"

Tao mengangguk.  
>Chen terkekeh tidak percaya, belum ia percaya jika di perutnya sedang ada baby mungil sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan lain tentang Tao. Chen menatap Tao yang kini menunduk.<p>

" ah—kau berhutang banyak padaku, Huang Zi Tao! Sekarang lakukan apa yang kau bisa dan sebagai bayarannya kau harus menceritakannya dari awal"

Tao mengangguk.  
>Tao sudah memilih resiko yang ia akan hadapi sebelum menemui Chen jadi dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti.<br>Tao menidurkan Chen berada dekat tempat Xiumin berbaring, ia meletakkan tangannya di perut Xiumin dan satunya di perut Chen. Saat ini Chen sudah berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan yang lain. Tao memasuki sebuah dimensi waktu, ia tersenyum melambai kepada seseorang hingga orang itu ikut dengannya.

" UHUKKKH!"

Tao mulai memuntahkan darah di sekitar bibirnya saat ia merasakan perpindahan cahaya dari Xiumin lewat tubuhnya ke Chen. Ia merasakan betapa menyakitkannya aliran cahaya itu hingga ia sampai di dalam tubuh Chen.  
>Setelah beberapa kali memuntahkan darah Tao menyudahi apa yang ia lakukan dan membiarkan Chen menatapnya khawatir.<p>

" Ta—"

" gwacana—uhukk! Aku harus pergi, aku akan mengembalikan waktu setelah aku keluar dari sini—"

Chen ingin bangkit namun ia merasakan hal lain yang ada di perutnya, ia melihat bagaimana perutnya membuncit.

" benarkah?"

Segera Chen menarik jaket yang ada di sebelahnya, ia tidak begitu yakin jika itu adalah jaket Sehun karena baginya ia hanya memerluhkan jaket itu untuk menutupi perutnya yang kini membuncit sebelum ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya.

" untuk apa kau kemari Chen?"

" an—e? tadi—eum, Tao! Iya Tao memintaku untuk mengambilkan foto Jaejong-ssi yang ada di jaket Sehun..eum, aku pergi dulu—"

Lay menggeleng,

" Chen? Kenapa dengan jalanmu? Apa kakimu mengalami masalah?"

" eh? Ani—oh iya, saat ini kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan healingmu pada Xiumin"

" mwo?"

" mumpung Tao sedang tidak ada—aku yakin Xiuminpun akan mengijinkan"

" ta—"

Chen mengangguk.

" aku yakin kau akan lebih berhati-hati…"

Zhoumi mengangguk mengiyakan melihat perkembangan tubuh Xiumin tidak berjalan. Hanya kekuatan healinglah yang bisa menyelamatkannya untuk sementara waktu.  
>Chen berjalan keluar, ia melihat Tao berlari memeluk Hangeng sebelum ia terkapar di pelukan Hangeng. Ingin sekali ia berlari membantu namun keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk berlari.<p>

" Tao?! Tao?!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Tao.  
>Hangeng membawa Tao ke dalam gendongannya untuk menemui Heechul karna namja itu meneriakan nama Heechul.<p>

" aigo~Chenie kenapa menggunakan jaketku?"

" ah?"

Chen menggeleng.

" hehehe sepertinya lebih nyaman kekeke"

Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya dengan jawaban dari Chen. Ada logat manja yang entah sejak kapan Chen mulai. Chen menggeleng tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbuat manja pada Sehun.

" Hun-ah, bisakah kau membuatkanku bubur? Aku ingin makan itu—"

" eh? Sejak kapan kau?"

" kalau tidak mau ya sudah—"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat dengan cepatnya Chen meninggalkan Sehun dengan tanda tanya.  
>Tanpa Sehun dan Chen ketahui seorang namja berkulit tan tengah mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Hatinya sedikit memanas saat Chen bermanja pada Sehun.<br>Sehun mengikuti langkah Chen yang langsung ikut bersama Baekhyun untuk memasak. Baekhyun kini terlihat lebih tenang dari kemarin, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat keruh suasana dengan tetap berteriak atau apapun karna semua tidak akan membantu.

" Dae-ie, kau kenapa eoh?"

" oppa~~buatkan aku bubur, aku ingin makan bubur buatanmu"

" kau aneh, kau sakit eoh? Tumben sekali kau meminta bubur"

Expresi Suho sama dengan expresi yang Sehun berikan.

" oppa~"

Sungguh jika itu bukan dongsaengnya Suho tidak akan mengenalinya. Chen terlihat manis.

" aigo~ada apa eum dengan putri eoma?"

" eoma~"

Wookie tersenyum memeluk Chen.

.

.

.

Heechul mencium puncak kepala Tao, ia mengganti pakaian Tao dengan piama kesayangan Tao.

" mama, bagaimana keadaan Tao? Kena—"

" dia tidak apa, eum Kris bisakah kau menjaganya? Mama akan menyiapkan sedikit obat untuknya"

Kris mengangguk patuh.  
>Setelah Hangeng dan Heechul pergi Kris ikut berbaring di samping Tao, ia memeluk Tao dengan erat menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang mampu ia berikan pada Tao. Kris menutup leher Tao yang terlihat membiru tanpa sebab, Kris tidak tau apa yang telah dilakukan Tao sehingga tubuhnya di beberapa bagian membiru seperti terkena hantaman atau pukulan.<p>

" siapa yang melakukan ini padamu eoh?"

Bisik Kris.  
>Sungguh Kris tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang berani menyentuh Tao meski Tao sendiri tidak akan keberatan. Kris mencium bibir Tao sekilas sebelum ikut tertidur bersama dengan Tao.<br>Heechul dan Hangeng kembali, mereka tersenyum memandang Kris yang memeluk Tao dalam tidurnya. Keduanya terlihat polos dan bahagia meski mereka mengalami banyak kejadian yang berada di luar nalar mereka.

" kau lihat?"

" ne, sekarang apapun yang terjadi aku akan mencoba percaya untuk mempercayakan bayi pandaku pada Wu fan—"

" terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak, hanya saja beri mereka kesempatan untuk menentuhkan takdir mereka sendiri"

Heechul meninggalkan Hangeng yang tersenyum mengangguki perkataannya.  
>Langkah kaki yeoja baya itu terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Tangan lentiknya mengetuk beberapa kali hingga mendapat sahutan dari si pemilik kamar untuk bisa masuk. Manik matanya mendapati seorang tengah berbaring menatapnya.<p>

" kau baik-baik saja, Chen?"

Chen mengangguk.

" Zitao—?"

Heechul menggeleng, ia duduk di depan Chen. Tangan Heechul mengusap perut Chen yang kini membuncit.

" kau akan mengalami sedikit kerepotan karna ini—apa kau sudah siap?"

" ajumma—kau?"

Heechul mengangguk.  
>Lama keduanya terdiam hingga Chen benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sendiri.<p>

" jadi—selama ini?"

" tidak ada yang tau, jika Zitao tidak memberitahukan mereka. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar jika tidak ada yang tahu tentang kekuatan yang Zitao miliki. Antara kekuatan itu akan menjadi penyelamat atau penghancur itulah yang harus Zitao pilih saat menyadari kekuatannya, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui kekuatan itu kecuali kau dan aku. Baik Luhanpun tidak akan bisa menditeksi kekuatan itu ada di tubuh Zitao"

" bagaimana bisa?"

" seperti yang tadi aku katakan padamu kekuatan Zitao adalah kekuatan yang menjadi kunci dari setiap kehidupan. Masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan. Antara penghancur dan penyelamat, bahkan tidak ada dari musuh yang bisa mendeteksi kekuatan itu, mereka hanya tau jika kekuatan itu ada namun tidak tau siapa dan apa sang pemilik kekuatan itu"

Chen menunduk, pikirannya beralih pada peperangan yang sering berlangsung hingga terahir ia merasakan dirinya di tolong Tao. Matanya menatap Heechul tidak percaya, bahkan ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang telah Tao lakukan.

" Zi—tao—dia—n"

" tidak ada yang tidak ia lewatkan untuk membantu kalian, hanya saja tidak ada yang mengetahui kecuali diriku dan dirinya. Atau mungkin para malaikat yang akan selalu bersamanya. Sudahlah—bahkan pandaku itu sendiri tidak akan mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia lakukan untuk menjaga orang-orang yang ia sayangi"

Heechul masih tersenyum.  
>Bagi yeoja baya itu, menerima kenyataan tentang kekuatan Tao adalah suatu yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Namun ia adalah seorang eoma, yang akan menerima apapun keadaan anaknya meski itu terasa lebih berat. Tao adalah anaknya.<p>

" besok—apa Tao akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan Erza?"

Heechul menggeleng.

" jika ia menggunakannya, ia akan kehilangan nyawanya dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya sebelum ia mengembalikan bayi Xiumin ke rahim eomanya"

" ajumma—"

" ia akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk pertandingan selanjutnya…aku tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan Hangeng ataupun Kris atau yang lainnya, bahkan ketakutanku berkali lipat saat ini setelah ia melakukan ini—ketakutanku bukan hanya pada Zitao tapi juga pada dirimu, Xiumin dan bayi kalian. Mereka bahkan belum memiliki dosa untuk sekedar mereka tebus…"

Chen hanya bisa mengusap perutnya, ia ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin membasahi pipinya. Chen menyayangi Tao layaknya dongsaengnya sendiri terlebih saat beberapa kali Tao menyelamatkan dirinya dari kematian.

" katakan padaku jika kau ingin sesuatu, Luhan akan segera ke sini saat Xiumin sudah sedikit membaik. Yang tau jika bayi Xiumin ada di kandunganmu hanya aku, kau, Zitao dan Luhan tapi sekali lagi, Luhan tidak tau jika Zitao yang melakukannya bahkan ia juga tidak tau jika kau memiliki bayimu sendiri di dalam tubuhmu"

Heechul menutup pintu kamar Chen membiarkan Chen sendiri.  
>Chen memandangi perutnya yang kini tertutup pakaiannya, perlahan ia mengusap sayang sambil menyeka air mata di pipinya. Ada perasaan haru, menyesal dan takut di hatinya. Ia mengingat bagaimana kata-kata Tao tentang babynya, bahwa ia tidak menginginkan dan akan sakit karnanya. Tidak! Bagaimanapun menderita dan sakitnya cara Chen mendapatkan baby itu, ia akan bahagia jika mendapati di dalam perutnya telah terisi sesuatu yang akan menghidupkan suasana, yang akan mengobati semua lukanya. Chen tidak pernah berfikir akan membenci atau menyalahkan bayinya atas penderitaan yang telah ia dapatkan.<p>

" Chen—"

Chen mendapati Luhan berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, Luhan terlihat amat kusut sambil membawa nampan di tangannya.

" Luhan? Apa yang kau la—"

" Xiumin—dia sudah berada di titik aman, meski belum sepenuhnya namun cukup baik untuk aku bisa menjengukmu dan bayiku"

.

.

"—_Yang tau jika bayi Xiumin ada di kandunganmu hanya aku, kau, Zitao dan Luhan tapi sekali lagi, Luhan tidak tau jika Zitao yang melakukannya bahkan ia juga tidak tau jika kau memiliki bayimu sendiri di dalam tubuhmu"_

Chen hanya mengangguk.  
>Yeoja itu menyerah untuk tetap menyembunyikan bayi Xiumin karna pada ahirnya sang appa lebih tau. Tangan Luhan mengambang saat hampir mendekati perut Chen, ia menatap Chen untuk sekedar minta ijin.<p>

" gwencana, dia akan menyukainya—"

Luhan tersenyum, ia mengusap perut Chen dengan perhatian. Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika yeoja itu tak kuat menangis dalam diamnya. Chen membayangkan jika itu adalah Kai—Ya yeoja itu masih memiliki perasaannya pada Kai seberapa kali ia menolak namun rasa itu tetap ada di dalam hatinya dan semakin bertambah saat ia tau jika ia memiliki bayi dari namja berkulit tan itu—Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia merasa menyesal dan mengusap air mata Chen dengan perhatian.

" apa baby ini membuatmu sakit? Apa dia—"

" aniya—hanya hiks—"

" apa aku harus meminta Kai untuk me—"

Chen menggeleng, ia semakin terisak hingga Luhan tidak kuasa untuk memeluknya.

" mianhe—mian—demi menyelamatkan Xiumin dan bayiku, aku harus menyakitimu—mian"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chen hingga Chen tertidur dalam pelukan Luhan.  
>Sehun masuk, ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah dan dengan kecepatan yang tidak Luhan perhitungkan ia sudah berada di dalam kekangan dongsaengnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata Sehun, berusaha mengatakan semuanya dan meminta maaf, ia tau bagaimana Sehun adalah seorang dari pelindung Chen. Luhan tau bagaimana persahabatan antara Chen, Chanyeol dan dongsaengnya menyamai persaudaraan yang terikat dengan benang darah dan takdir. Bagi Sehun, Chen adalah wanita ke dua yang akan ia selamatkan dan ia jaga setelah Henry dan Kyungso.<p>

" –_mian, karna melibatkannya. Tapi aku tidak memiliki kuasa apapun, aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir jika itu akan terjadi. Aku hanya mendegar bisikan seseorang saat aku tak sengaja tertidur tentang bagaimana keadaan Xiumin dan anakku. Sehun-ah, apa yang bisa ku lakukan sebagai seorang appa? Bahkan demi menyelamatkan mereka aku bersedia menyerahkan nyawaku untuk menggantinya, aku tau aku salah—aku tau ini karma yang aku jalani karna aku pernah menyakiti Xiumin hingga ia memilih mengahiri hidupnya demi anakku. Aku akan menanggungnya, bukan Xiumin, bukan anakku dan bukan Chen! Hanya aku—Hun-ah, katakan padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Akan aku lakukan—"_

Sehun menurunkan tangannya dari kerah baju Luhan.

" kenapa harus Chen? Kenapa harus—"

" _apa aku bisa memilih? Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku juga hanya bisa meminta maaf dan terima kasih kepada Chen—wae? Nan mollayo—"_

Sehun melihat Luhan menunduk, sungguh sebagai dongsaeng dia tidak tega melihat hyungnya meminta maaf padanya. Luhan sudah cukup menderita dengan keadaan Xiumin dan bayinya belum lagi masalah tentang pertandingan yang hanya menunggu diantara Kris, Lay dan Chen untuk menunggu dirinya menerima giliran bertanding untuk mempertahankan dunia tetap pada tempatnya.

" mian—aku tidak bermaksud"

Luhan begitu lusuh bahkan pakaian yang ia pakai adalah pakaian sejak memeluk Xiumin 2 hari yang lalu.

" –pergilah ke kamarmu, dan bersihkanlah dirimu. Aku dengar bayi tidak bisa dengan sesuatu yang menimbulkan penyakit—"

" benarkah?"

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan seperti seorang anak yang polos, bahkan Luhan tidak lagi mementingkan dimana harga dirinya di hadapan Sehun berbeda dengan Luhan biasanya yang akan memberikan contoh pada Sehun untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna. Sehun mengangguk, membiarkan Luhan bergegas.

" Luhan-ge!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya.

" ani—aku hanya ingin bilang jika aku bangga menjadi dongsaengmu, tetaplah tenang untuk Xiumin dan anakmu"

" gomapta Sehunie"

Luhan tersenyum, sebelum meninggalkan Sehun dengan Chen.  
>Sehun menatap yeoja yang kini tengah tertidur memakai jaketnya yang sedikit kebesaran dan pas untuk menutupi perutnya yang membuncit.<p>

" _apa aku harus meminta Zitao untuk menjaganya lagi? Tapi—aku yakin Kris akan menghalangiku lebih kuat karna Zitao harus menjalani latihan untuk menghadapi Erza, dan juga—sepertinya sudah cukup untukku menambah beban Zitao. Mama? Eum, dia—ah sepertinya dia memang bisa diperdayakan"_

Sehun langsung menghilang setelah menyelesaikan gumanannya.  
>Hyukie kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun berada di dalam kamarnya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada anak sahabatnya itu.<p>

"—kamar Henry tidak di sini, Hun-ah"

" aku tidak ada niat untuk mencari mama, aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk melakukan sesuatu—"

Hyukie harus mengelus dadanya, kelakuan Sehun tidak jauh beda dengan kelakuan maknae mochie -sang mama. Sudah bersahabat lama dengan Henry membuat Hyukie memaklumi kebiasaan buruk Henry yang menurun pada anak-anaknya.

" wae?"

" bisakah kau menasehati Kai untuk tidak menyakiti Chen? Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus Chen rasakan untuk mencintai seorang seperti Kai. Tidak hanya di tubuh dan fisiknya kini ia juga melukai hati Chen terlalu dalam—"

"mwoya? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun tersenyum dalam sikap seriusnya, ia tahu hanya Hyukie yang bisa membantunya untuk menjaga Chen.

" aku tidak mengerti—hanya saja, sebagai seorang wanita kau pasti bisa merasakan apa yang tengah Chen alami"

" wae?"

Sehun menggeleng.  
>Ia menghilang bersama angin, membiarkan Hyukie mematung dan segera bergegas menuju kamar Chen.<br>Hyukie mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat pintu kamar Chen sedikit terbuka, ia bergegas memasuki ruangan bernuansa kuning listrik, hingga ia mendapati seorang yeoja tertidur manis dengan selimut bergambar bebek. Sekilas kebiasaan dan kesukaan Chen mirip dengan Teukie meski sikapnya saat sedang merajuk akan seperti Wookie. Hyukie tersenyum duduk di samping tangan Chen, ia bermaksud membenarkan selimut yang terbuka saat Chen berganti posisi. Matanya terkaget saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan, kenyataan di mana perut Chen membesar.

" apa-?"

Yeoja baya itu menggeleng, ia ingin menangis.

" Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Tidak tahan dengan apa yang di lihatnya Hyukie berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

" yeobo, wae?"

" Donghae!"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendapati istri semata wayangnya memeluknya tiba-tiba sambil menangis sesenggukan.

" waeyo?"

Tanya Donghae lembut, dengan sabar Donghae membiarkan Hyukie menangis hingga beberapa saat tangisan Hyukie reda. Ia menatap Donghae yang masih memberikan senyum lembut padanya.

" Hae-ah, apakah aku salah saat aku memilih menyelamatkan Jongin dari pada Taemin?"

" mwoya? Kenapa kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi?"

" hiks—apa aku salah? Jawab aku!"

Donghae membelai rambut Hyukie, ia mencoba memberikan ketenangan yang kini dimilikinya pada istrinya.

"—hiks aku memilih Jongin karna aku mendengarnya memanggil-manggil namaku, aku memilihnya karna Taemin memintaku untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku menyelamatkannya karna Taemin mengatakan Jongin akan menggantikannya menjadi orang baik hiks-"

" Hyukie, bisa kau tenangkan sedikit emosimu. Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Jongin?"

" DIA MENGHAMILI ANAK WOOKIE!"

'PRANG'  
>Donghae melihat ke ambang pintu, di sana terlihat jelas Wookie sedang menatap kaget dengan nampan yang jatuh dari tangannya.<br>Hyukie menggeleng, ia tidak tau jika Wookie akan mengikutinya setelah tadi menanyakan keadaan Hyukie yang menangis. Kekhawatiran Wookie pada Hyukie berujung pada kekagetannya.

" nu—nugu?"

" Wookie—"

" NUGUYA?!"

Tidak ada jawaban kecuali isakan Hyukie. Wookie menatap tidak percaya pada Donghae dan Hyukie. Namun keduanya tidak memiliki tanda-tanda ingin menjawab pertanyaan Wookie.

" Hyukie ingin mengatakan padaku jika Jongin telah menghamili Jongdae, Wookie—"

" Jongin? Jongdae-ie? Bukannya dia tidak mencintai Dae-ie? Dae-ie?! Dae-ie?!"

Wookie berlari tidak percaya, bagaimanapun ia seorang eoma. Dan eoma mana yang rela anaknya di hamili tanpa di landasi cinta? –Jawabannya tidak ada—  
>Yesung dan Suho yang baru saja bertemu dengan Hangeng langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Wookie menuju kamar Chen.<br>Suho bahkan bisa melihat dongsaengnya baru terjaga dari tidurnya, mungkin karena teriakan sang eoma yang melebihi dua oktaf. Suho dan Yesung harus merelakan melihat tangan mungil Wookie menampar keras-keras pipi Chen tanpa bisa mereka cegah.

" Ryeowook?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tanya Yesung.

Wookie menangis, ia menatap marah pada Chen tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Suho ataupun Yesung.

" kau bodoh atau apa eoh?! Kau bukan yeoja murahan yang akan memberikan harga dirimu demi orang yang tidak mencintaimu! Kim Jong Dae, jawab eoma! Di mana harga dirimu!"

Chen menunduk, sungguh ia ingin menangis sekarang namun ia menahannya. Ia tau cepat atau lambat semua orang akan menyadari kehamilannya, meski belum kehamilan asli miliknya namun mengingat usia bayi milik Xiumin yang sudah berjalan 5 bulan akan membuat kehebohan tersendiri. Bukan suatu kebohongan karna ia memang memiliki bayi miliknya sendiri, Tao memberitahunya kandungan asli miliknya masih dibawah 2 bulan. Namun untuk sekarang ini ia harus mengakui lebih cepat kehamilannya untuk menyelamatkan Xiumin dan bayinya. Dan juga untuk janji yang telah ia buat sendiri untuk menjaga Tao meskipun itu artinya harus berbohong atas nama kekuatan Tao.

" Kim Jongdae! Bahkan dia tidak mencintaimu—kenapa kau—?"

Ahirnya isakan Chen tersengar, Wookie meraih kepala Chen dan memeluknya. Ia menangis meratapi nasib anak gadisnya.

" hiks—mianhe—mianhe eoma tidak bisa menjagamu—mianhe"

Suho ikut memeluk Chen, sebagai oppa ia merasa gagal.

" aku akan membunuhnya!"

Ucapan dan langkah Suho terhenti saat Chen menarik tangan Suho.

" jika oppa membunuhnya, maka akupun akan mati sebelum oppa membunuhnya"

" Dae—kenapa kau masih membela keparat itu!?"

Wajah angelic Suho mengeras, ia tidak terima dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Chen.

" aku tidak membelanya, aku hanya tidak ingin tangan oppaku ternodai—hiks, jebal..biarkan ini berjalan seperti mana adanya—"

" DAE?!"

'SLREETTTTTZZTT'  
>Tiba-tiba kamar Chen dialiri aliran listrik beberapa ribu volt,<p>

" jika oppa memang ingin melakukannya, silahkan—aku hanya tinggal mengarahkan listrik-listrik ini ke tubuhku, tidak menunggu waktu lama untukku mengahiri hidupku"

Yesung menghela nafas, ia sungguh sudah lelah untuk menyaksikan seluruh pertikaian yang terjadi.

" silahkan kalian melakukan apapun yang menurut kalian baik kalian sudah terlalu dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak, tapi ingat ini sebagai pelajaran terahir yang aku berikan sebagai seorang appa— sesuatu akan terlihat baik jika kau memandang itu baik, jika kau memandangnya buruk maka itu akan menjadi buruk—aku harap kalian akan menyelesaikan pertikaian tidak berguna ini dengan bijak, setelah itu temui aku di ruangan Hangeng saat kalian sudah tenang dan siap memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan sebagai sebuah keluarga"

Singkat, namun cukup membuat 3 orang yang berarti untuk Yesung memandang Yesung dengan bermacam-macam expresi.  
>Listrik ribuan volt itu menghilang sekejap mata. Tatapan marah Suho bergantian dengan senyum tulus mendamaikan, ia meraih Chen kedalam pelukannya.<p>

" mianhe, oppa terlalu lemah dan lengah—"

" hiks gwencana"

Wookie menatap kepergian Yesung dengan senyum tipis, ia tau ini akan lebih sulit untuk Yesung. Seorang anak yeoja akan cenderung dekat dengan appanya di bandingkan dengan eomanya. Dan Chen memang lebih dekat dengan Yesung dari pada dengan Wookie.

" appoh?"

Wookie memeriksa bekas tamparannya di pipi Chen, membuat Chen menggeleng.

" Chen memang salah—"

Sekilas Chen bisa melihat Tao yang digendong Kris lewat di depan kamarnya, ia bisa melihat sisi manja Tao yang selalu dilihatnya.

.

.

.

Lay menoleh saat pintu ruang rawat Xiumin di buka, ia mendapati wajah tampan Kris yang tengah menggendong Tao di belakangnya.

" waeyo?"

" molla—dia mengatakan padaku untuk mengantarnya menjenguk Xiumin. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Tanya Kris setelah meletakkan Tao yang tertidur di sofa, Kris mendekat ke ranjang dimana Xiumin tengah dirawat.

" apa Tao ingin mencegahku mengobati Xiumin?"

Kris menggeleng.

" Kris—"

Namja tampan itu menoleh, ia mengamati Lay yang kini memandangi Tao dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya.

" kau kenal dengan seseorang yang sering bertemu dengan Tao?"

" nugu?"

Lay menggeleng. Ia mencoba menemukan jawabannya sendiri nanti entah itu kapan, ia hanya mencoba menanyakan pada Kris sebagai contoh namun berhubung Kris tidak tau ia memutuskan untuk diam.

" dia—apakah dalam bayanganku benar itu Tao? Yang bertarung di arena pertandingan?"

" bisakah aku menjawab bukan?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Lay terduduk. Ia memeluk Tao yang langsung membalas pelukannya dan menyamankan posisi tubuhnya. Lay mencium puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang, ia benar-benar tidak rela jika harus melihat Tao bertanding.  
>Kris duduk di samping Xiumin, ia tersenyum menyeka keringat yang membanjiri wajah Xiumin.<p>

" hey bun, kau tidak ingin cepat sadar eoh? Kau ingin melihat Luhan terus menerus seperti orang linglung? Kau pernah mengatakan padaku tidak ingin melihat Luhan, apa ini yang kau maksud? Bukankah menghabisinya dengan nagaku sudah cukup untuk tidak melihatnya selama-lamanya iya kan? Kenapa harus terbaring eoh? Pandaku—dia 2 hari lagi akan bertanding, ini semua karna kesalahanku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya sama seperti kepadamu"

Lay tau jika Kris memang terlihat paling susah didekati namun Lay juga tau bagaimana Xiumin bisa mengambil hati seorang Kris. Meski sebagai saudara, meski mereka masih sepupu tapi tidak berarti jika mereka bisa dekat dengan sendirinya. Xiumin memiliki kekuatan dan watak yang hampir mirip dengan Kibum ( mama Kris ), Xiumin bisa menunjukkan bagaimana keibuan dari Kibum saat Kris hilang kendali—dan butuh waktu lama serta pengorbanan untuk dekat dengan Kris di saat namja tampan itu hilang kendali. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang hanya sebatas sepupu, Xiumin bagi Kris adalah seorang noona kepada seorang dongsaeng namjanya.

" Kris?"

"—"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kris, Lay menghela nafas.

" kemarin—saat melihat Xiumin 2 menusuk dada Xiumin aku sempat menangis bahkan mengira jika Xiumin 2 yang ku lihat adalah musuh yang Gray bentuk mirip dengan Xiumin. Namun setelah aku menanganinya sehari yang lalu aku menyadari jika Xiumin 2 membantu Xiumin untuk tetap sadar dari sakit yang hampir mematikan janin yang ada di kandungannya. Aku tidak yakin dengan analisaku namun kesimpulannya jika Xiumin 2 tidak menghunuskan belati ke dada Xiumin, aku bisa memastikan kondisi kehamilannya tidak bisa di pertahankan lagi"

" bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Lay menoleh sekilas pada Kris.

" sangat lemah meski aku benar-benar sulit mendeteksi keberadaan bayi itu tanpa CT Scan, aku kira bayi itu masih shock dengan apa yang telah ia alami"

Kris mengangguk lemah, ia menoleh pada Tao yang saat ini menatapnya sambil mengerjap imut.

" kau terbangun eoh?"

Lay mengikuti arah pandangan Kris yang berujung pada mata sayup Tao, ia tersenyum dan membenarkan tatanan rambut yeoja panda kesayangan keluarganya itu.

" mimpi indah eoh?"

Tao mengerjap, ia menatap Lay lalu memeluk yeoja cantik itu secara tiba-tiba.

" Tao bermimpi mama akan memarahiku—"

" bukan mimpi lagi, mama memang marah padamu karna kau dengan seenaknya keluyuran di saat tubuhmu baru saja sakit HUANG ZITAO—"

Lay terkekeh saat melihat mamanya membawa nampan dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Kris berdiri dari duduknya, ia membantu Heechul yang terlihat sedikit kerepotan dengan nampan yang ia bawa. Heechul menyipitkan matanya mencoba menimbulkan effect marah pada wajahnya, dan berbuah pada Tao yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay.

" mama—"

" ne arra, arra—kau dan papamu itu sama, ya Huang Zitao! Lepaskan pelukanmu pada jie jie mu dan cepat habiskan makanan yang aku bawa! Mama tidak ingin di bantah!"

" hueeee—Kris-ge!"

Kris menggeleng, ia rindu dengan suasana di mana melihat Heechul membully putri bungsunya itu. Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada Lay dan menerima suapan dari Heechul. Ia menoleh pada Lay dan Kris untuk membantu Tao memisahkan makanan yang sedang mamanya suapkan ( sayuran ), sedangkan kedua manusia yang menjadikan dirinya kesayangan hanya tersenyum memaklumi perilaku Heechul yang menginginkan anaknya memakan sayuran.

" Kris—"

Kris menoleh dan menerima suapan dari Heechul, ia tersenyum. Ia merasa senang dengan apa yang Heechul lakukan, entah pada siapa saja. Yeoja itu tidak memperdulikan itu anaknya atau sahabatnya bahkan musuhnya, jika ia sedang dalam keadaan mode baik semua akan menerima kebaikan namun jika ia dalam keadaan mode jelek jangan pernah merasa benar karna semua dimata yeoja baya itu akan salah.

" kau harus makan banyak, mama tidak ingin kau kekurangan gizi. Dan lagi kau perlu tenaga untuk besok—"

" ne—"

Tao menerima semua ucapan Heechul sambil mengangguk-angguk hikmat membuat Kris dan Lay tidak mampu menahan senyum mereka.

" mama! Malam ini boleh Tao menginap di kamar Chen noona?"

" dia sedang hamil panda—"

" tapi ma—Chen noona akan kesepian, lagi pula noona akan sering butuh bantuan, dia akan—"

" kau butuh istirahat, baby"

Bisik Kris.  
>Tao mengantupkan mulutnya, membiarkan tangan Heechul mengambang di udara.<p>

" buka mulutmu, honey"

Bujuk Heechul.

" tidakmmp maummp!"

Kris harus mendesah bersama dengan dua keluarga Huang yang lain, ia menatap Heechul dan Lay untuk meminta persetujuan.

" hah~baiklah, aku akan mengalah—sekarang biarkan makanan masuk ke dalam perut pandamu ne?"

" jinja?aummpp"

Kris mengangguk.  
>Heechul tersenyum, bukan Heechul benar-benar tidak mengijinkan namun ia hanya ingin melibatkan orang lain yang menyayangi Tao untuk ikut ambil dalam apa yang menjadi keinginan Tao.<br>Heechul tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti jika Tao kalah dalam pertempuran atau Tao terpaksa menggunakan kekuatannya, yang jelas untuk sekarang ia tidak ingin melihat Tao sendirian.

" mama—kenapa baby Xiumin noona ada di mimpiku?"

" heum? Apa yang dia katakan?"

" dia mau main dengan Tao—"

Jika Heechul tidak ada di sisi Tao, Kris tidak yakin bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Tao saat Tao terlihat polos dan begitu manis dengan ucapan dan tindakannya. Heechul tersenyum mencium puncak kepala Tao.

" mungkin karna Tao anak baik jadi dia mau main dengan Tao"

Sungguh, ingin sekali Kris tidak percaya bagaimana Tao dan Heechul berinteraksi. Heechul memperlakukan Tao layaknya seorang bayi yang baru berumur beberapa tahun, Kris ingat memang umur Tao terpaut 5 tahun dengan umurnya dan bagaimanapun memang perbedaan cara pandang akan terjadi terlebih Heechul dan Hangeng selalu mengawasi Tao seperti anak kecil dan jangan lupakan yeoja yang kini tengah mengusap sayang kepala dongsaengnya. Kris tidak akan melupakan Lay yang akan berada pada deretan utama jika Kris berani menyakiti Tao sedikit saja.

.

.

Kris tersenyum memasuki kamar Chen, ia mendapati Chen tengah membaca buku yang iya yakin didapat dari Baekhyun.

" noona!"

Chen memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat seorang di belakang punggung Kris.

" Ya ampun Zitao? Kris ada apa dengan bayi panda itu? Kenapa kau mau-maunya menggendong bayi besar itu?"

" noonaa~ini Kris-ge sendiri yang mau, aku tidak memintanya"

Tao langsung memeluk dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Chen. Kris hanya menggeleng.

" bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" gwacana—sudah biasa, hanya eomaku yang terlihat histeris kkk"

Kris mengangguk.

" mianhe, aku tidak banyak membantu—"

" mwoya?"

" Kai—"

Chen tersenyum, ia memainkan rambut Tao sebagai ganti buku yang kini direbut Tao.

" gomapta, apapun yang telah kau lakukan—aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai oppaku sendiri"

Kris tersenyum, namja tampan itu memang tidak terlihat menunjukkan perhatiannya namun semua orang akan tau jika ia memiliki perhatian pada sekelilingnya. Tipe Kris adalah tipe yang sama dengan Heechul dan Yesung.

" noona—apa Tao nanti akan memiliki bayi di perut Tao seperti di gambar ini? Bagaimana caranya dia masuk? Apa di sekolah diajarkan memasukkan bayi ke dalam perut?"

'DUENG'  
>Wajah Kris dan Chen memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Tao, Tao bahkan menunjukkan bagaimana gambar bayi yang ada di dalam perut. Kedua orang dewasa itu merutuki nasib mereka yang berada di sana disaat Tao menatap mereka polos.<p>

" a—eum—"

" apa yang noona lakukan untuk mendapatkan baby?"

Tao membuka-buka halaman per halaman buku khusus ibu hamil, hingga ia mendapatkan gambar yang menurut Chen kurang baik jika di konsumsi anak kecil seperti Tao buru-buru Chen menarik paksa buku itu dari tangan Tao.

" gulat?"

Chen melirik ke arah Kris yang wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting rebus antara malu dan nafsu dengan apa yang Tao katakan.

" aniya—sungguh! Kris katakan sesuatu! Bayi pandamu ini membuatku tidak bisa berfikir jernih!"

Kris menoleh protes pada Chen namun tidak sampai beberapa menit hingga ia mendapati tatapan butuh jawaban dari Tao. Ia sedikit menarik Tao mendekat kearahnya hingga bisa di yakinkan beberapa senti lagi wajah Tao menyentuh wajahnya.

" di mulai dari ciuman ( Kris mencium bibir peach Tao ) –belaian ( Kris menyentuh sedikit punggung Tao ) dan—"

" CUKUP KRISSS! DASAR PERVERT! KAAAAA DARI KAMARKU!"

Chen menarik Kris menjauhi Tao dan menutup pintunya.

" noona tadi—"

" sudah lupakan saja, aiss—berani-beraninya dia menyentuh bayi pandaku!"

Tao yang masih bingung dengan yang barusan terjadi mengikuti Chen yang mulai berbaring di ranjangnya lagi. Tao mengusap pelan bibirnya namun segera berganti saat ia melihat tatapan tajam dari Chen.

" –kau ingat hutangmu?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk, Tao menghentikan waktu.

" apa yang harus Tao katakan?"

" kau—kenapa—semuanya"

Tao menggeleng.

" Tao tidak tau harus berkata apa—mama yang hanya mengajariku menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menolong orang lain, bahkan mama sering memarahi Tao jika Tao menggunakan untuk menjahili Lay noona. Tao hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini dengan batasan yang sengaja Tao dan mama buat agar keseimbangan tetap terjaga"

" baby—"

" memang aku menyelamatkan mama, Yesung ajussi, papa dan Kris-ge menggunakan kekuatan ini sebagai gantinya Tao harus menerima apa yang mereka terima. Saat Chen noona berlatih dengan kekuatan Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho hyung dan yang lain aku sering menyingkirkan noona yang tidak fokus saat tidak sengaja melihat Kai hyung. Atau saat pertandingan Sehun hyung, Tao menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya dengan kembali kemasa lalu untuk sekedar mengingatkan kenangan mereka agar mereka tidak kalah dan menyerah dengan mudah atau pada saat pertandingan Suho hyung aku menariknya dari lingkaran galaksi milik Gerard—apa lagi yang bisa Tao katakan? Haruskah Tao membawa noona ke masalalu?"

Chen menggeleng, ia mengusap air mata di pipi Tao dan menarik kepala Tao ke dalam pelukannya.

" aku hanya tidak bisa berfikir bagaimana mungkin kami bergantung padamu—hiks"

Tao menggeleng.  
>Keduanya saling bercerita berusaha mengalihkan topik hingga Tao dan Chen membicarakan sosok idola korea yang sangat Tao sukai.<p>

.

.

.

Hyukie memandang Kai yang kini berlutut di hadapannya, sudah hampir dua jam namja berkulit tan itu berlutut namun tidak ada yang ia dapatkan.

" sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Eoma menyerah—eoma tidak bisa membantumu"

" eoma—"

Donghae menepuk punggung Hyukie pelan, Hyukie sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

" Jongin, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kau mengejar Kyungso sebagai takdirmu tapi kenapa kau melakukan dan membuat Jongdae hamil?"

" aku—aku mencintai Chen, sungguh!"

" tapi kau terlambat, nak! Saat ini, mungkin Chen sudah memiliki orang lain yang akan selalu menjaganya. Chen akan memiliki orang lain yang akan menyayanginya dengan tulus meski itu tanpa cinta tapi kasih sayangnya akan melebihi cintamu pada Chen"

Kai meraih tangan Hyukie.  
>Pertama kali ia melihat Kai begitu menderita, dan pertama kali sejak lama Kai menyentuh Hyukie kembali. Hyukie merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kai. Membiarkan Kai mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kai kecilnya kembali seperti sebelum kecelakaan yang mengharuskan Hyukie memilih menyelamatkan Kai dari pada Taemin. Semenjak kecelakaan itu Kai mulai tertutup pada kedua orang tuanya.<p>

" eoma—aku mencintai Chen! Aku mencintainya—hanya mencintainya"

Wookie menunduk, ia menoleh pada Yesung meminta persetujuan apa yang ingin di lakukan setelah tidak sengaja mendengar rintihan Kai pada Hyukie. Mereka bertiga melihat bagaimana Kai menangis dalam pelukan eomanya. Donghae yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan keluarga Chen, ia mengangguk pada Yesung.

" hyung—"

Yesung memberikan senyuman yang memberikan Donghae sedikit kepercayaan diri sebagai seorang appa dari seorang anak yang melakukan kesalahan.

" untuk apa menyesali semuanya, toh itu sudah terjadi. Sekarang kita pikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk masa depan anak-anak"

Donghae mengangguk, ia mengajak mereka semua duduk di sofa yang dekat tempat tidurnya.

" hyung, bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan untuk Jongin—"

" Donghae, aku kemari tidak ingin meminta status sebagai pertanggung jawaban. Biarlah mereka berdua yang mengurusnya, jika anakmu dan anakku tidak saling mencintai semua akan sama saja. Jika memang benar tidak ada perasaan yang mendasari Dae-ie mengandung bayinya, aku hanya ingin memperjelasnya—"

" aku mencintainya!"

Potong Kai

" kau mencintai Kyungso,bangsat!"

Yesung harus memberikan deathglare andalan miliknya pada kedua namja labil yang ada di ruangan itu.

" Kim Joonmyun, aku tidak mengajarimu untuk mengatai orang. Dan aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini untuk berperilaku seperti orang barbar. Dan kau—Lee Jongin, dengarkan saat orang tua sedang berbicara. Karna akan ada giliran untukmu menjelaskan semua yang bisa kau jelaskan pada kedua orang tuamu dan kami"

Skak!  
>Kedua namja itu terdiam, mendengar ucapan Yesung. Bukan Yesung marah namun Yesung mencoba memberikan pelajaran uang berarti untuk kedua pemuda yang masih belum bisa menyikapi masalah dengan dewasa. Donghae mengangguk untuk melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan.<p>

" bisakah kita ikut campur? Aku—aku minta maaf mewakili Jongin, Wookie—Yesung oppa!"

Wookie tersenyum, ia tidak terlalu memberi respon pada Hyukie.

" saat ini yang bisa ku sarankan adalah bagaimana kedepan untuk bayi yang adadi kandungan Dae-ie. Jongin, ku tanya padamu sekali lagi apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anakku? Aku tidak akan marah hingga memukulimu atau apapun, Dae-ie memang putri kesayanganku dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan Dae-ie kepada orang lain sebagai beban…katakanlah sejujurnya, bahkan meski itu akan terdengar menyakitkan bagi kami namun setidaknya itulah acuan kami untuk menjaga putri kecil kami—"

Kai mengacak kepalanya frustasi, ia menunduk mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dari awal pertengkaran Kai dan Chen yang berawal dari kecemburuan terhadap kehadiran Tao sebagai namja yang Kai ansumsikan sebagai kecemburuannya terhadap kedekatan Tao dan Kyungso, pertengkaran di medan perang, kelakuan Kai yang memperhatikan kyungso tanpa mengetahui hati Chen tersayat-sayat, hingga ansumsi kecemburuan lain jika Chen bersama Chanyeol yang membuat Kai gelap mata hingga memperkosa yeoja tidak berdaya itu dan meninggalkannya seperti seseorang yang kehilangan nyawanya.  
>Yesung terlihat damai dengan expresi tertahankan, bukan ia tidak ingin memukul atau apa namun ia sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi contoh bagi generasi selanjutnya. Suho? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah namja pemilik senyum angelic itu, karna wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting yang di rebus dengan air yang mendidih. Ia menatap marah pada Kai yang masih setia dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan mengiba, kata-kata Suho sudah tercekat di dalam tenggorokannya. Jangan tanyakan Wookie dan Hyukie yang sedang meratapi kedua anak mereka, dan Donghae? Dia sama seperti Yesung. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan adalah sama saja menambah masalah di atas masalah yang sudah ada.<p>

" semua keputusan akan aku serahkan pada Dae-ie dan Jongin—"

" tapi—aku tidak rela dongsaengku di perlakukan layaknya bukan manusia!"

" Kim Joonmyun! turunkan emosimu dan berpikirlah dengan jernih—Jongin, tatap aku! Dan katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Yesung tengah menatapnya. Padangan damai nan menyejukkan itu semakin membuat Kai merasa bersalah, pandangan mata Yesung sama dengan pandangan yang Chen berikan.

" aku ingin menikahi Chen—"

" JANGAN HARAP AKU MENGIJINKAN!"

Potong Suho.  
>Yesung menghela nafas, ia benar-benar lelah untuk menjaga semua berjalan dengan baik.<p>

" Kim Joonmyun, ka!"

" ta-"

" KA!"

Suara baritone Yesung terdengar begitu lembut namun penuh penekanan. Membuat siapapun tidak bisa membantahnya. Bahkan Yesung tidak menoleh pada Suho saat Suho memelas, dengan kasar Suho keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

" Wookie—?"

" aku? Apapun keputusan anakku aku akan mendukungnya, hiks"

Yesung meraih Wookie kedalam pelukannya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Donghae dan Hyukie.

" Hyung—ijinkan kami menjadikan Jongdae menjadi menantu kami"

Ucap Donghae mewakili Hyukie.

" sama seperti Wookie, apapun keputusan yang Dae-ie buat aku akan mengikuti dan mendukungnya"

.

.

Chen menyeka air yang membasahi wajahnya, ia menatap cermin di hadapannya.

" aku tidak mengerti apakah yang ku rasakan adalah kebahagiaan atau justru bencana? Melihat Tao pingsan setelah pertarungan Xiumin membuatku benar-benar memiliki ketajaman pendengaran—apa ini bawaan bayiku?"

Guman Chen.  
>Chen berjalan perlahan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya yang di ketuk, saat pintu kamar itu terbuka ia bisa melihat Kai berdiri di hadapannya.<p>

" Chen—"

Kai menaruh tangannya di ambang pintu untuk menghalangi Chen menutup pintu, ia menerobos masuk dan menutup pintu. Chen membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara pintu terkunci, ia menatap tidak percaya saat Kai memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya.

" mianhe..jeongmal mianhe.."

" mwoya?"

Chen berusaha melepas pelukan dari Kai namun seperti terkunci, ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menolak hingga ia meremas lengan baju namja itu.

" aku mencintaimu—sungguh!"

" Kai—"

" menikahlah denganku!"

" Kai?"

Kai menatap mata Chen dalam-dalam, mencoba menyalurkan ketulusan lewat pancaran matanya. Chen terdiam.

" aku tidak main-main—aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Chen menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ia membalas tatapan Kai-

" ka, aku tidak ingin mengulangi perasaan itu lagi—aku tidak mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin atau berniat meminta pertanggungjawabanmu atas anakku—"

" Chen! Dia juga anakku! Aku akan berusaha meyakinkanmu! Sungguh!"

" apa?"

" beri aku satu hari untuk menyiapkan segalanya, dan aku akan membuatmu mengiyakan lamaranku"

Chen menyentuh bekas ciuman Kai di pipinya.

" apa benar kau mencintaiku? Atau hanya karna anak ini?"

Guman Chen setelah Kai pergi dari kamarnya. Yeoja itu ingin percaya namun ia sudah mengalaminya beberapa kali, ia takut untuk terluka yang kesekian kalinya. Ia takut tidak bisa bangkit untuk ke sekian kalinya.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Lay membangunkan Suho yang tertidur di pinggir kolam, ia memiringkan kepalanya saat mendapati Suho langsung memeluknya.<p>

" Yi Xhing, apa aku egois? Apa aku tidak bisa di andalkan? Aku merasa kalah—aku merasa menjadi pecundang—"

" Myunie?"

Suho terus menceracau menyalahkan dirinya hingga beberapa saat namun dengan perhatian Lay mengusap punggung Suho pelan.

" jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semua sudah di atur—"

" aku—aku sudah tidak mampu lagi menemui dongsaengku, aku—"

Lay merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Suho, mengajak namja tampan itu membalas tatapannya. Lay tersenyum saat matanya dan mata Suho sudah bertemu pandangan.

" wae? Bukankah kau oppanya? Apa kau rela ia menangis di hadapan Chanyeol? Apa kau rela ia meluapkan semua luka yang ia derita hanya pada Sehun? Apa kau rela membiarkan Kris dan Luhan melindunginya? Apa kau rela hanya menjadi penonton yang menyalahkan diri tanpa melakukan apapun? Setidaknya kau harus melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai oppa, setidaknya meskipun kau tidak memiliki keceriaan seperti Chanyeol, tidak memiliki ketegasan Sehun, tidak memiliki kekuatan Kris dan Luhan tapi kau memiliki semua yang Chen butuhkan. Kau oppanya—kau memiliki satu darah dengannya, kau memiliki ketenangan dan kehangatan yang ia butuhkan. Apa kau tidak tau itu? Apa kau melupakan apa yang sekarang sangat Chen butuhkan? Dia sedang hamil Joonmyun—bukankah kau oppanya? Atau hanya darah yang mengikatmu dan Chen?"

Suho menatap Lay dalam-dalam. Hati namja itu terada tengah di tampar keras oleh yeoja yang selalu menjadi mimpinya.

" kau mengajariku banyak hal untuk tetap berada di sisi Zitao, untuk tetap menjadi pendukung setia Zitao di setiap keputusan yang dongsaengku lakukan. Untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Zitao meski Zitao berada di ambang kematian—di mana Joonmyun yang ku kenal sebagai Kim Suho yang melindungi dan menjadi panutan pemilik kekuatan lain? Yang selalu dan selalu Chen banggakan? Kau bukan Myunie yang ku kenal!"

Lay mengusap air matanya, ia melangkah meninggalkan Suho yang saat ini merasa benar-benar di tampar dengan kata-kata dari bibir tunangannya.  
>Lay berlari hingga ia menubruk Heechul, membuat yeoja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya.<p>

" Yi Xing? Waeyo?"

" mama!"

Yeoja itu memeluk Heechul dan menangis sesenggukan.

" Yi Xing?"

" mama! Dia bukan orang yang ku kenal! Hiks—"

Meski sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Lay, Heechul tetap meladeni Lay yang menangis hingga beberapa saat. Heechul membelalakkan matanya saat berat badan Lay tiba-tiba bertumpu padanya. Hangeng tersenyum mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil Lay ke dalam pelukannya dan tidak lama putri sulungnya telah berada di gendongannya.

" aku rasa dia terlalu lelah—aku akan menidurkannya bersama Zitao, tadi aku sudah membuat Zitao tertidur juga"

" kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Heechul berjalan di sisi Hangeng menuju kamar Tao.

" Zitao masih sangat lemah, dan ia merengek untuk berlatih sedangkan untuk menopang badannya saja kakinya belum kuat. Dan Yi Xing? Aku yakin ia sangat lelah, ia sudah beberapa hari semenjak kita berada disini dia belum istirahat secara full belum lagi dia pasti akan ikut ambil dalam masalah Jongdae—Xiumin pun belum siuman sampai hari ini. Dan konsentrasi Yi Xing pasti terpecah karna Zitao.."

Wajah Hangeng meredup, ia terlihat berusaha keras untuk tetap tabah. Heechul tersenyum dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Hangeng sebelum mendahului suaminya untuk membuka pintu kamar Tao.

" kau mengagumkan Hangeng Huang!"

Hangeng tersenyum.

" jelas, karna aku memilikimu dan memiliki dua putri yang seperti malaikat ini"

Hangeng dan Heechul memandangi Tao dan Lay yang tertidur lelap di satu ranjang.

" aku merindukan mereka seperti ini, aku rindu membela Tao dari seranganmu dan Yi Xing—aku rindu Yi Xing tertawa saat berhasil mengerjai Tao…aku merindukan Yi Xing dan Tao memamerkan hasil belajar mereka. Aku rindu omelanmu padaku, Yi Xing dan Tao yang memberantakkan rumah saat kami bermain—aku merindukan banyak hal tentang kedamaian"

Heechul memeluk mesra suaminya.

" aku yakin jika kita bersabar Tuhan akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih indah dari yang kita inginkan—ah, bukankah tadi Donghae meminta kita berkumpul di ruang kerja Kangin?"

" he-eum, sepertinya ini tentang anak-anak"

Heechul mendesah.

" mereka harus belajar menjadi dewasa, ujian yang mereka dapatkan sekarang ini bukan hanya menyangkut dirinya sendiri tapi juga orang lain bahkan nasib dunia ada di tangan anak-anak labil itu, bisakah kita percaya?"

Hangeng mencium puncak kepala Heechul lembut, ia tersenyum menangkupkan tangannya pada kepala Heechul, membuat istrinya bisa menatap langsung ke arahnya.

" kenapa sekarang pesimis eoh? Padahal sejak awal kau yang selalu mengingatkan kita untuk tetap percaya pada anak-anak itu—"

" masalahnya itu, aghh kepalaku sakit—kau meracuni kepalaku—ah—ah—"

Senyuman namja itu terlihat begitu menyenangkan di mata Heechul. Heechul terus bermain kata-kata yang terkesan lucu di telinga Hangeng saat mereka berjalan ke ruangan Kangin.  
>Di ruang kerja terlihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah sayu mereka, dan Wookie dengan diam yang tidak biasa.<p>

" apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"

Tanya Siwon.

" tentang pernikahan Jongin dan Jongdae?"

Tanya Henry  
>Donghae mengangguk, ia meminta ijin untuk menjelaskan semuanya.<p>

"—menurutku semua tergantung pada Jongdae dan Jongin, aku yakin mereka memiliki perasaan yang perlu dipertimbangkan.."

Hyukie mengangguki perkataan Teukie. Ia menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Kai yang beberapa lalu menjadi polemik bagi diri Kai sendiri hingga masalah bayi yang berada dalam kandungan Chen. Semua terdiam mencoba mencari solusi terbaik untuk masalah Kai dan Chen hingga Zhoumi menghela nafas.

" aku yakin anakku ikut ambil dalam masalah ini—dia tidak akan membiarkan pernikahan ini terjadi dengan mudah"

" nugu? Luhan? Sehun?"

Semua menatap ke arah Zhoumi, namja tampan itu meletakkan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Setelah mengusap wajahnya kasar ia menatap Yesung dan Wookie sejenak..

" dia adalah yeoja kesayangan Sehun setelah Henry, hyung tau bukan bagaimana kelakuan putra bungsuku itu?"

Yesung mengangguk, ingatan Yesung tidak terlalu buruk untuk mengingat siapa saja teman anak-anaknya. Sejak Sehun lahir ke dunia, Chen sudah memplokamirkan ke pada semua orang jika ia adalah dongsaeng kesayangan Chen. Dan tentuh saja karna setelah Sehun terlahir semua tidak memiliki dongsaeng lagi kecuali Lay yang memang keluarganya memilih tidak menetap di korea. Dan Tao lahir 4 tahunan setelah Sehun terlahir. Chen dan Sehun seperti saudara kandung, bertengkar, tertawa, bermain, belajar dan berbagi selama mereka bisa. Dan diantara mereka berdua akan ada seorang Park Chanyeol yang akan menjadi penengah Sehun dan Chen. Yesung mengangguk mengerti apa yang Zhoumi katakan.

" sekarang aku hanya bisa merestui apa saja yang akan menjadi keputusan Dae-ie—aku tidak mempengaruhi apapun yang menjadi keputusan Dae-ie semuanya biarkan Dae-ie dan Jongin yang akan memutuskan sendiri"

Semua mengangguk setuju.  
>Perbincangan mereka berujung pada rasa kekhawatiran semua orang terhadap siapa lawan Erza. Siwon menatap Heechul dan Hangeng yang terlihat tenang meski gurat kekhawatiran di wajah mereka terlihat jelas.<p>

" Wufan sangat marah dengan ini—bahkan berkali-kali ia mencoba memberikan sedikit saja kekuatannya pada Zitao untuk sekedar melindunginya atau merubah permain yang akan menjadi pion di medan perang. Ini tidak adil untuk Zitao—"

" keadilan hanya terjadi pada orang yang merasa itu ada keadilan itu sendiri"

Ucapan singkat Heechul membuat suasana menjadi diam kembali.  
>Hangeng menepuk punggung istrinya, mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang memang terlihat tenang. Ahirnya Kangin mengajak semua berdiskusi tentang apa saja yang bisa mereka ajarkan pada Tao dengan waktu yang singkat ( - 4 hari ) dari hari pertandingan. Erza bukanlah lawan yang bisa di anggap enteng, meski Erza tidak memiliki kekuatan Kristal EXplanet yang bisa melebur bersama alam tergantung pada keahlian si pengendalinya namun Erza memiliki kecepatan dan kemampuan bela diri dengan baik. Bahkan Erza memiliki sedikit sihir yang bisa membuatnya mengubah kemampuan yang ia miliki sesuai dengan pakaian yang ia pakai.<p>

" apa Tao akan baik-baik saja?—"

Tanpa Heechul sadari air matanya telah membasahi pipinya. Semua orang di sana hanya bisa memandang iba, mencoba memberikan solusi terbaik dan mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaan Heechul untuk anaknya. Sebagaimana Heechul menyembunyikan perasaannya ia tetaplah seorang wanita dan pantas baginya untuk khawatir, Tao adalah anaknya—Tao adalah darah dagingnya, ia yang mengandung Tao selama 8 bulan. Ia juga yang membantu Tao melewati masa krisis sebagai seorang time controller. Heechul juga yang mengajari tentang kehidupan pada Tao dari awal hingga ahir. Heechul mengusap air matanya, ia menggerutu karna tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya saat mengingat bagaimana ia melihat Tao limbung dengan luka menganga ketika menjadi tameng untuknya dan Hangeng. Ingatan tentang Tao yang menjadi tameng untuk Kris dan yang lainnya, bagaimana putri bungsunya berjuang sekuat tenaga menghentikan waktu hanya untuk memberikan ketenangan kepada teman-temannya saat bertanding atau sekedar mengajak ingatan mereka kembali pada masa lalu yang Tao pikir akan membawa mereka dalam puncak semangat. Bagaimana Tao mencoba menghadirkan sosok lain dari Xiumin saat Xiumin bertanding. Sosok yang memiliki 100% Xiumin, kenyataan bahwa sosok itu adalah jelmaan dari roh bayi Xiumin yang ingin menyelamatkan mamanya yang Tao bawa dengan memberikan beberapa energy miliknya sebagai bayaran dan akibat dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Bahkan setelah itu Tao tidak memperdulikan nyawanya yang bisa saja melayang saat melakukan transaksi pertukaran tempat bayi—

" aiss! Kenapa Joonmyun membuat pipiku basah dengan airnya!?"

Guman Heechul.  
>Ia tidak ingin mengakui bagaimana khawatir dirinya pada Tao. Wookie memeluk Heechul berbarengan dengan Teukie.<p>

" kenapa bukan aku saja-?"

Gumananya meruntuhkan semua ketegaran yang selalu ia bangun di hadapan semua orang.  
>Hangeng hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak tau jika Heechul di balik sikap acuh tak acuhnya memiliki beribu derita. Bahkan kini ia melihat bagaimana istrinya itu merintih meminta entah pada siapa agar dirinya bisa menggantikan posisi Tao dan menanggung semua yang Tao derita.<br>Wookie merasa dirinya terlalu larut dalam masalahnya sendiri, ia mencoba membuka matanya dan apa yang Yesung katakan adalah benar. Tentang semua pelajaran yang selalu Yesung tekankan pada ke dua anak-anaknya dan termasuk pada Wookie, pelajaran tentang apa itu hidup. Wookie membuka matanya jika masalah yang menimpanya bahkan lebih ringan dari apa yang menimpa Sungmin dan Heechul.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap sengit pada namja di depannya.

" KAU!"

Dan terjadilah pertarungan diantara keduanya yang menimbulkan kegemparan di seluruh penjuru halaman keluarga Park.  
>Para orang tua dan beberapa anak-anak pemilik kekuatan keluar dan melihat bagaimana Suho dan Kai bertarung tanpa bisa di lerai. Luhan yang baru saja dari kamar Xiumin dan berniat mengantar Chen ke kamarnya menghela nafas.<p>

" anak itu menambah permasalahan yang sudah cukup rumit—"

Chen tersentak saat kedua namja itu sama-sama terjatuh ketanah hingga menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup besar.

" Sehun benar-benar di luar kendali, dia tidak mendengarkan telepathy yang aku kirimkan padanya"

" apa dia bermaksud—"

Luhan mengangguk memotong kata-kata Chen. Air mata Chen mengalir, ia menggeleng.

" kau tau Sehun lebih baik dari pada aku mengenal dongsaengku sendiri—dan aku harap Kai tidak berada dalam kondisi buruk. Kai kekeuh menikahimu dan mengatakan tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, dan Sehun tidak percaya itu—Sehun meminta Kai menyerah dan menjauh darimu, tidak mengusikmu karna Sehun khawatir Kai akan semakin menyakitimu…"

Chen tercekat.

" Sehun—Kai—"

Bibir Chen terasa kelu saat melihat ke dua namja itu benar-benar terlihat seperti pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati. Hingga semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan terlihat Kai hampir tidak sadarkan diri di bawah Sehun yang membuat pedang dari aliran listrik dan angin yang telah Sehun kuasai, Sehun menyeringai mulai menghitung.  
>Chen menggeleng, ia benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya. Chen tidak memperdulikan suara Hyukie dan Wookie yang memperingatinya atau air Suho yang mencoba menariknya menjauh dari Sehun dan Chen hingga sepersekian detik Chen menghalangi tubuh Kai dari ancaman Sehun.<br>Semua menjerit, namun jeritan itu tercekat saat Sehun malah duduk di udara.

" YA! Kim Jongdae!"

" jebal andwe! Hun-ah, hiks—aku mencintai Kai, jangan sakiti Kai. Aku tidak apa jika kau mau memakiku bodoh atau apapun tapi jebal—"

Rengek Chen.  
>Kai membuka matanya, ia merasakan air mata Chen jatuh di atas pipinya.<p>

" Dae-ie"

" hiks—aku mencintai Kai!"

Kai tersenyum ia mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi Chen membuat Chen yang mengira Kai sudah tewas menatap mata Kai.

" gomawo karna memberiku kesempatan untuk mendengarnya lagi—"

" Kai—"

" berterima kasihlah padaku, karna aku masih berbaik hati pada mu. Lee Jongin!"

Kai mencoba bangkit, namja tan itu tersenyum.

" terima kasih telah menyadarkanku—Xi Sehun"

" dengan tidak menyakiti Chen lagi, aku akan menerima terima kasih dan maafmu"

Jawaban ketus Sehun membuat Chen tersenyum. Dia mencium pipi Sehun, dan berbuah pada Kai yang cemberut.

" Dae-ie? Kau mau membalasku?"

" aniya—hanya rasa terima kasihku pada dongsaengku tersayang karna telah membuka mataku"

Kai tersenyum.  
>Hyukie dan Wookie berlari mendahului yang lain mendekati ketiga anak muda yang ada di sana. Kai tersenyum mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chen.<p>

" eoma, ajumma! Tolong restui kami menikah!"

Chen menatap tidak percaya pada Kai.

" kau tidak ingin aku berubah pikiran bukan? Dan lagi sebelum si monster gulali itu menyerangku lagi"

Saat Yesung dan Donghae tiba, Kai meminta ijin untuk menikahi Chen secepatnya. Meski tidak begitu setuju dengan usulan Kai yang terdengar buru-buru ahirnya Yesung mengangguk.

" tapi tidak ingatkah kalian dimana ini?"

Tanya Kyuhyun.

" pengikraran simbolis antara aku dan Chen! Sekarang pun tidak apa, aku tidak ingin menundanya. Aku tidak ingin bayi ini tidak mengenalku sebagai ayahnya. Dan kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya"

" tanpa pastur dan baju pengantin?"

Semua mengangguk.

" aku bisa menjadi pastur, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kibum aku sudah hampir mengambil sumpah untuk menjadi pastur di sebuah gereja"

" AH! Iya, aku lupa! Untuk gaun pengantin—eum"

Semua menatap Teukie dan Wookie yang mencoba melihat Chen. Saat ini Chen benar-benar imut dengan baju panda yang pasti ia dapat dari Tao. Melihat sekilas saja baju itu terlihat hampir menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Chen.

" dia seperti panda hamil"

Celetuk Baekhyun.  
>Sehun tetawa paling keras diantara yang lain.<p>

" bagaimana jika menikah dengan konsep naga dan panda, aku yakin Kris memiliki baju naga di dalam lemarinya"

" mwo? Aku?"

Chen mendekati Kris yang berada di belakang Chanyeol.

" pinjamkan ne?"

Sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Kris, Sehun yang entah sejak kapan menghilang kini kembali dengan baju motif tubuh naga yang ia dapat dari kamar Kris.

" pakai—ah ini akan menjadi lelucon yang lumayan"

Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia meminta Kris untuk membantunya lewat tatapan mata namun Kris malah mengangkat bahu.  
>Tidak menunggu lama Kai menggunakan pakaian itu dan bersanding di sisi Chen. Ia mengenggam tangan Chen yang terlihat gugup. Siwon mengangguk untuk meminta ijin memulai acaranya dan semua mengiyakan. Yesung menepuk pundak Suho yang terdiam memperhatikan pancaran wajah dongsaengnya.<p>

" ini keputusannya, kau harus mendukungnya"

Semua sepakat tidak membangunkan Tao dan Lay yang sedang tertidur mengingat keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..gomawo**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb :**

**Mianhe karna tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi saya janji akan membalas pertanyaan atau penasaran dari review reader melewati chapter selanjutnya. Jadi chapter selanjutnya ada di temen-temen reader karna untuk berapa waktu kedepan saya masih bingung dengan apa yang harus saya tulis #curhat**

**Buat reader yang memberikan saran untuk action, akan bisa kita lihat di chapter berikutnya**

**SEE YAA **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_**" CONTINUE**_"

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Mianhe ga bisa ONTIME **

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Hohoho ahirnya ga terlambat UPDATE, saking sibuknya ahir-ahir ini. **

**Sesuai dengan yang saya bilang kemarin, ahirnya saya menCUT chapter ini kkk soalnya kasihan juga kalau baca panjang-panjang kkk**

** SHOOT**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

Celetuk Baekhyun.  
>Sehun tetawa paling keras diantara yang lain.<p>

" bagaimana jika menikah dengan konsep naga dan panda, aku yakin Kris memiliki baju naga di dalam lemarinya"

" mwo? Aku?"

Chen mendekati Kris yang berada di belakang Chanyeol.

" pinjamkan ne?"

Sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Kris, Sehun yang entah sejak kapan menghilang kini kembali dengan baju motif tubuh naga yang ia dapat dari kamar Kris.

" pakai—ah ini akan menjadi lelucon yang lumayan"

Kai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia meminta Kris untuk membantunya lewat tatapan mata namun Kris malah mengangkat bahu.  
>Tidak menunggu lama Kai menggunakan pakaian itu dan bersanding di sisi Chen. Ia mengenggam tangan Chen yang terlihat gugup. Siwon mengangguk untuk meminta ijin memulai acaranya dan semua mengiyakan. Yesung menepuk pundak Suho yang terdiam memperhatikan pancaran wajah dongsaengnya.<p>

" ini keputusannya, kau harus mendukungnya"

Semua sepakat tidak membangunkan Tao dan Lay yang sedang tertidur mengingat keduanya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 18**

.

.

.

Kai membaringkan Chen di tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Chen.

" aku tidak tau jika aku benar-benar bodoh—"

" wae?"

Chen mengerjapkan matanya, ia menatap manik hitam milik Kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

" membiarkanmu merasakan kesakitan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak sadar telah melukaimu, cup"

Kai mencium kening Chen, ia tersenyum menciumi wajah Chen hingga beberapa centi sebelum ia mencium bibir Chen suara ketukan pintu menunda niatnya. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat pintu di buka Suho tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Suho menyodorkan nampan yang berisi makanan dan susu untuk Chen pada Kai.

" jangan pernah kau sedikitpun menyentuh dongsaengku! Aku membiarkanmu menikah dengannya tapi aku belum merestui kalian"

Ucapan dingin Suho mengahiri pertemuannya dan Kai.  
>Kai masuk menemui Chen yang sekarang sudah duduk, Chen terlihat sangat lelah dan sedih.<p>

" mianhe—Kai"

" tsk, untuk apa? Ah—hei, kau harus memanggilku Jonginie seperti biasanya"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Kai meraih Chen ke dalam pelukannya, ia mencium puncak kepala Chen berkali-kali mencoba membuktikan dirinya ada untuk Chen.<p>

" hari ini aku belajar menjadi dewasa dari Yesung appa—Suho dan Sehun"

" mwoya?"

" mereka amat menjaga perasaan semua orang dengan cara mereka sendiri, sungguh! Aku kagum pada mereka"

Chen mengangguk-angguk.  
>Baginya appanya adalah orang palin menyenangkan dengan pengendalian diri yang amat kuat dan menurun pada Suho dan Sehun. Sehun? Ya karna Sehun sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya dan secara otomatis Sehun akan mendapatkan pelaaran yang sama dengan yang ia dan Suho dapat dari kedua orang tuanya ( dalam arti Yesung dan Wookie ).<br>Chen bersandar di dada bidang Kai, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

" Kai—"

" aku tidak akan menjawab jika kau masih memanggilku Kai"

Potong Kai.

" Jongin—apa yang membuatmu melakukan semua ini? Apa karna anak ini?"

Kai menangkup wajah Chen.

" apa lagi yang harus aku katakan agar kau percaya aku mencintaimu? Sungguh! Bahkan tanpa baby ini aku akan selalu mencintaimu—"

" Kyungso?"

" mianhe—"

Chen menghela nafas, ia memilih memejamkan matanya dari pada melihat Kai tidak berdaya jika ia menyebutkan nama 'Kyungso'. Tidur adalah pilihan yang Chen lakukan dari pada harus melihat Kai terlihat masih belum bisa menjelaskan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia menggeliat ke samping ranjang dan mendapati Lay masih tertidur. Lay terlihat begitu kelelahan. Lay yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat begitu kusut dan lelah, Tao selalu ingat bagaimana wajah manis Lay saat ia tertidur dan sekarang Tao tidak melihat bagaimana yeoja yang menjadi jijie nya menikmati tidurnya.

"—Tao akan mengahiri semuanya"

Air mata Tao mengalir saat mengingat bagaimana Lay berjuang tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya sendiri untuk membantu orang lain. Bagaimana Lay masih bisa memberikan ketenangan padanya di saat semua orang panik, bagaimana Lay memberikan senyum manisnya di tengah kelelahan yang mendera tubuhnya sebagai _healing_ yang tenaganya di gunakan terus menerus.

" Tao akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi gege dan yang lainnya"

Lay menggeliat saat tangan lentik Tao menyentuh rambut di wajahnya.

" aku mencintai jie jie~hiks"

Isakan itu membuat Lay sadar,meski isakan Tao terlalu lembut untuk di dengar oleh Lay namun Lay sudah terlalu hafal untuk hal yang sesensitif apapun. Yeoja itu membuka matanya dan mendapati Tao tengah terisak dengan tangan yang ada di wajahnya.

" Tao~"

" hiks~Tao akan berjuang hikss"

" baby?"

Lay melihat expresi ketakutan di wajah mungil Tao, Lay menggeleng. yeoja itu tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyedihkan milik Tao terlalu menyakitkan untuknya melihat air mata dongsaengnya, ia langsung tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Tao.

" baby—uljima ne?"

" hiks—"

" kalau kau seperti ini jie jie akan marah"

" Tao tidak mau!"

Dengan perhatian Lay memeluk Tao. Ia tau Tao ketakutan dan sedih, ia mencium puncak kepala Tao mencoba menyemangati Tao. Sama seperti Kris yang kesal karna tidak bisa menggantikan Tao untuk bertanding, Lay hanya mampu memberikan senyuman dan menekan rasa kekhawatirannya di depan Tao. Hanya itu yang mampu yeoja berdimple manis lakukan, hanya memberikan ketenangan untuk tetap bersama. Lay tidak memiliki kuasa apapun, ia hanya mampu untuk mencoba menjadi seorang jie jie yang baik dan selalu ada di saat Tao membutuhkannya. Saat melihat Baekhyun menampar Tao, ingin sekali Lay membalaskannya namun dalam waktu yang singkat ia berfikir hal yang sama seperti yang akan Xiumin rasakan jika ia memukul Baekhyun. Lay menghormati Xiumin sebagai yang tertua, dan dia menyayangi Baekhyun seperti ia menyayangi Tao. Lay sedikit bersyukur karna Tao memiliki guardian seperti Kris yang tidak memperdulikan apapun untuk menjaga Tao, meski kadang Lay juga kesal.

" mama dan papa kalian sudah menunggu untuk sarapan—"

Lay menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Kyungso tersenyum memasuki kamar Tao. Luka di lengan Kyungso terlihat sudah mendingan meski ia masih harus menggunakan penyangga.

" gomapta"

Kyungso mengangguk, ia berjalan ke arah korden untuk membukannya.

" kalian harus melihat, ini—"

Tiba-tiba Kyungso duduk di ranjang mengeluarkan phonsel miliknya. Lay dan Tao yang semula ingin pergi ke kamar mandi mengurungkan niatnya mendekati Kyungso.  
>Kyungso menunjukkan beberapa gambar di phonselnya.<p>

" tadi malam mereka menikah—kata Hun-ah, dia mengambil baju naga Kris dan menikah mengenakan pakaian lucu ini. Para orang tua tidak membangunkan kita tapi Oppaku memberikan ini padaku..kekeke lucu tidak?"

Tao mengangguk setuju.

" hueee—Kris gege!"

Kyungso dan Lay bingung saat tiba-tiba Tao menangis memanggil namja kesayangannya. Dengan langkah yang pelan-pelan Kyungso dan Lay menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao, bukan apa-apa hanya jika Tao sudah menangis dengan nama sang levitation hanya menunggu beberapa detik untuk seekor naga melingkupi tubuh Tao. Dan benar saja, dalam kedipan mata seekor naga menatap Lay dan Kyungso dengan ganas.  
>'BRAKK'<br>Belum saja Kyungso dan Lay menjawab tatapan intimidasi dari naga yang terbuat dari api, mereka harus melihat Kris mendobrak pintu kamar dan menatap marah pada kedua yeoja yang merapat di dinding dengan sisi berlawanan.

" bukan kami—"

Cicit Kyungso dan Lay bersamaan.  
>Kris menajamkan pendengarannya, ia menatap Kyungso dan Lay dengan tajam membuat keduanya tidak berhenti menggeleng.<p>

" Hueee—Kris gege!"

Tao langsung memeluk Kris, dan tidak menunggu lama naga api itu menghilang.

" wae? Katakan pada gege, apa yang membuatmu menangis eoh?"

Kris masih mengawasi dua yeoja yang saat ini tengah mengelus dada lega, ia tidak memperdulikan apa yang membuat mereka lega.

" hueee—Kris gege, gege pasti lucu kalau pakai baju naga hueee"

'DUENG'  
>Kris, Kyungso dan Lay menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan Tao katakan. Mereka menatap Tao—<em>oh ayolah Huang Zitao, baru saja hampir nyawa kami terbuang sia-sia! Dan jangan katakan hanya karna ingin melihat Kris memakai baju naga yang dipakai Kai untuk pernikahannya?<em>—Kyungso mengusap dadanya tidak percaya.

" jadi—kau?"

" –mau melihat gege pakai baju ini! Setelah itu ayo kita latihan!"

Ucap Tao semangat.

" tapi Tao—baju itu baru dipakai Kai kemarin—"

" tapi Tao mau—hiks"

'DEGH'  
>Kris mencengkram dadanya, Kris tidak terlalu memikirkan kenapa tiba-tiba penyakitnya kambuh. Ia menggeleng saat Lay dan Kyungso mencoba maju untuk membantunya. Namja tampan itu mengisyaratkan agar kedua yeoja itu tidak panik dan membuat Tao yang memunggungi Kris tau tentang keadaan Kris.<p>

" baiklah— aku akan mengambilnya"

Ucap Kris,

" jinja? Kalau begitu Tao juga akan memakai baju panda milik Tao!"

Tao berbalik memeluk Kris yang reflex melepas tangan yang sedari tadi mencoba menekan rasa sakit di dadanya. Kris sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, ia selalu tidak menemukan obat atau sebab yang membuatnya harus merasakan sakit.

" baby, cepat mandi—nanti jie jie siapkan pakaianmu"

Ucapan Lay membuat Tao segera berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyungso dan Lay yang mendekati Kris khawatir.

" gwencanayo?"

Kris mengangguk.

" kau perlu melakukan perawatan, Kris. Kajja kita ke kamarmu aku akan mem—"

" sudah tidak apa, sungguh! Aku baik-baik saja"

" Kris—"

Kris menatap Lay dan Kyungso mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan memang Kris baik-baik saja.

" aku harus ke kamar Kai dan Chen dulu mengambil bajuku—"

" kau serius mengenakannya?"

Lay menatap Kris dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan wajah tampan Kris yang akan berbungkus pakaian motif tubuh naga hijau yang kemarin sempat Kai kenakan sebagai pakaian pernikahannya.

" apa aku boleh mengatakannya? Aku tidak mau melakukannya jika itu bukan ZITAO yang memintanya"

" jangan lakukan jika kau memang tidak mau melakukannya"

Kris meninggalkan Lay dan Kyungso yang langsung bertatapan dan beberapa detik kemudian tertawa. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Kris.

" haruskah kita cepat ke bawah?"

" tentu! Tapi aku harus ke kamarku dulu, aku akan segera mandi dan melihat naga kkkk"

.

.

.

Siwon sedang sibuk membantu Kibum saat tawa Chanyeol memekakan telinganya, ia menoleh kearah pandangan Chanyeol dan betapa shock dirinya melihat seorang berpakaian naga memasuki area sarapan.

" naga? Jinjja kau Yi Fan anakku?"

Tanya Kibum yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Kris. Kris mendesah malas.

" aigo~ kau cute sekali Wufan!"

" singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku mama!"

Kibum tertawa melihat perilaku anaknya yang sepertinya sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda. Luhan yang turun untuk mengambil sarapan menahan senyumnya melihat Kibum sedang menertawakan anaknya.

" mamamu benar, kau terlihat sangat imut meski Baby Xiuminku paling imut"

" diam! Atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu!"

Luhan menggeleng.

" ajumma, tolong sayurannya—"

" kau mau sarapan di tempat Xiumin?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Sungmin berikan. Sungmin tersenyum penuh dengan rasa terima kasih.

" gomawo Luhanie"

Henry tersenyum melihat Sungmin mencium kening Luhan. Saat ini ia sedang mengabsen siapa-siapa yang belum makan dan pandangan matanya mengelilingi ruangan yang mulai terisi oleh anak-anak dan orang tua.

" hahahaha—aku baru tau jika Wu Yi Fan akan memakai pakaian seperti ini, membayangkan kau memilikinya kemarin saja, membuat perutku sakit hahaha"

Henry menggeleng saat melihat Sehun sedang menggoda anak dari sahabatnya yang kini terlihat sekali sedang dalam mood buruk. Dan mood Kris semakin memburuk saat setiap orang yang melihatnya tertawa atau bahkan menggodanya.

" DIAM! BRENGSEK! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK INGIN MELAKUKAN HAL KONYOL INI KALAU BUKAN KARNA ZITAO YANG MEMINTANYA!"

Pekikan Kris menggelegar, hingga seketika suasana berubah sepi. Beberapa memandang seseorang yang tengah menjatuhkan boneka panda di pelukannya.

" kenapa? Kalau gege tidak mau, kenapa gege melakukannya?"

" KARNA ZITAO AKAN MENANGIS UNTUK MEMAKSAKU MELAKUKANNYA~~Zitao?!"

Bentakan Kris berahir pada cicitan, sungguh namja tampan itu tidak berniat membentak yeoja yang kini membiarkan boneka panda kesayangannya menuruni tangga dengan tidak etisnya.

" aku—memaksa gege? Apa Tao jahat?"

" Baby—"

'ZLARRR'

" jangan mendekat!"

Pekik Tao, semua pemilik kekuatan api kaget saat tiba-tiba api menghalangi langkah Kris untuk mendekati Tao.

" aku—aku akan menje—"

" semua sudah jelas, Tao memang jahat!"

" ZITAO!"

Teriakan Kris tidak didengarkan, Tao meninggalkan tangga dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kali ini Tao tidak menangis, ia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri.

" kau jahat TAO!"

Pekik Tao.

Semua yang menyaksikan bagaimana candaan mereka membuat bayi panda dan Kris bertengkar mulai beraktifitas kembali. Mereka tidak ingin menambahi kekacauan dengan tindakan mereka.

" jangan katakan jika bayi pandaku marah—ini akan sulit"

Keluh Heechul entah pada siapa.

" aku sudah menanyakannya tadi bukan? Kalau kau tidak serius dan terpaksa jangan pernah menyanggupi apa yang bocah itu minta"

Ucap Lay dingin pada Kris.

.

.

.

Tao menatap serius ke arah pohon yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah pohon besar dengan dedaunan rindang yang ada di samping rumah utama keluarga Park.

" baby—"

Suara lembut khas milik seorang namja membuatnya menoleh, ia memiringkan kepalanya hingga ia terlihat imut dan polos.

" bagaimana dengan Xiumin-ssi dan bayinya?"

Ryungso duduk di samping Tao.

" noona sudah mulai sadar meski masih lemah—dan babynya, Lay noona bilang jika detaknya kadang-kadang tidak terdeteksi"

" kekuatan _healing_? Apa dia sudah mendapatkannya?"

Tao mengangguk.  
>Kini ia terpaku memandangi luasnya kawasan rumah keluarga Park dari atap menara, Tao menoleh pada Ryungso yang tengah tersenyum memandangi langit.<p>

" aku khawatir jika ia lenyap seperti seseorang—"

" nugu?"

Namja tampan itu masih dalam posisi semula, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao. Cup, ia mencuri sebuah ciuman di bibir peach panda manis yang mengerjapkan matanya imut. Tao langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan expresi wajah yang panik-

" mwo?! Hyung! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Omo! Papa akan memarahiku!"

Ryungso terkekeh mendengar kepolosan yang tanpa sadar Tao berikan padanya.

" kau lucu sekali baby"

Namja itu menggeleng.  
>Keduanya bercengkramah sambil menikmati keindahan langit dimensi, aura abstrak yang amat kental dengan keberadaan dimensi.<p>

" kau—mianhe karna melibatkanmu"

" mwoya?"

" pertandinganmu, aku tidak bisa merubah hasil perundian itu"

Tao melihat bagaimana Ryungso terlihat amat menyesal.

" ini bukan salah hyung, aku akan berjuang keras untuk menang!"

" harusnya kemarin aku mencegahmu, saat ini apapun akan ku lakukan jika aku kembali kewaktu itu"

" Ryungso hyung, inilah takdir—jika memang harus aku mati saat melawan Erza, aku akan menawarnya! Aku tidak mau meninggal di medan perang. Aku ingin meninggal di pelukan hangat mama dan papa dengan tangan Lay jie yang menggenggam tanganku dan dengan senyuman di wajah Kris gege!"

Ryungso harus mengakui jika Tao benar-benar imut dengan jalan pikirannya. Tidak habis di pikirannya saat melihat Tao bahkan tidak khawatir pada dirinya sendiri dengan memikirkan hal-hal imut untuk peperangan. Tao adalah orang yang tidak memandang dirinya sebagai musuh, padahal Tao tau tentang bagaimana kubu Ryungso menginginkan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang di dalam rumah keluarga Park.

" hyung—kenapa hyung dan yang lainnya melakukan ini?"

" melakukan apa?"

Tao mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada manik hitam Ryungso,

" berperang dan perebutan kekuatan"

Keduanya terdiam begitu lama hingga Ryungso bangkit dari duduknya.

" untuk memiliki dan mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga"

" kalau begitu Tao juga akan mempertahankannya!"

Ryungso menoleh ke arah Tao. Tao mengangguk, kali ini wajahnya terlihat serius.

" aku akan mempertahankan apa yang berharga bagiku sama seperti yang hyung lakukan"

.

.

.

Suho mengusap wajahnya, ia benar-benar selesai meluapkan rasa marahnya dengan menjadikan air sebagai lawan bertadingnya.

" Zitao?"

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang yang berada di pantulan air miliknya. Namja angelic itu bisa melihat seorang yang ia yakini sebagai Tao tengah duduk di atap menara bersama seorang namja.

" pandanganku sedikit kabur—tapi aku yakin dia Zitao dan namja itu? Bukan Kris?"

Wajah Suho mengerut ia mencoba beralih melewati air yang berada di sekitar menara, Suho meleburkan dirinya menjadi air.

" _aku tidak tau mengapa tapi sungguh perasaanku tulus padamu"_

" _ne—Tao juga merasakan hal yang sama"_

Jawaban riang Tao membuat Ryungso tertawa.

" _kau tidak boleh menarik ucapanmu baby—"_

" _mama mengajariku untuk tidak berbohong"_

Ryungso tertawa melihat kepolosan Tao.  
>Suho sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Tao di cium seorang yang memunggunginya.<p>

" _bye baby—"_

Tao menggeleng imut membiarkan Ryungso yang masih terkekeh pergi begitu saja.  
>Setelah beberapa saat Suho langsung kembali ke posisi semula dan berlari menuju kamar Tao.<p>

" apa yang terjadi? Tao sedang tidak bisa di ganggu"

Tanya Wookie saat melihat Suho sedang berdiri di depan kamar Tao.

" wae?"

" tadi Kris marah karna anak-anak menggodanya karna memakai baju naga yang kemarin Kai pakai untuk pernikahan dan saat itu Zitao mendengarnya. Heechul bilang putri bungsunya itu akan sangat susah untuk di tenangkan—"

" tapi tadi aku—"

" temuilah Yi Xhing, dia sudah membujuk Tao beberapa kali namun tidak di dengar. Yi Xhing juga belum makan sejak tadi pagi"

Mendengar nama Lay disebut Suho menurut, ia berjalan menemui seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk memandangi makanan di atas nampan.

" Yi Xhing"

Lay menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap makanan di hadapannya.

" aku dengar kau belum makan sejak tadi pagi—makanlah meski itu sedikit"

" bagaimana aku makan sedangkan dongsaengku tidak makan, jangankan makan untuk keluar kamar menemuiku saja ia tidak mau?"

Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

" tapi dia berada di atap—"

" jangan berhayal, Zitao takut ketinggian dan bagaimana Zitao keluar sedangkan kunci balkonnya ada padaku!"

" jinja aku melihatnya!"

Lay memandang kesal pada Suho. Sungguh yeoja manis berdimple itu sudah lelah untuk berdebat, tadi ia sudah berdebat dengan Kris dan sekarang ia harus berdebat dengan kekasihnya.

" please, aku sedang tidak ingin memperburuk suasana Kim Joonmyun! apa pertengkaran kita tempo hari belum cukup? Jangan bawa-bawa dongsaengku ke dalamnya"

" tapi benar! Aku melihatnya, bahkan dia berciuman dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal! Dia menghianati Kris!"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Suho. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Suho di pundaknya. Lay memandang sinis Suho.

" apa kau sedang mengatakan dongsaengku berselingkuh? Oh ayolah Kim Joonmyun—kau pikir siapa seseorang yang berani menyentuhnya tanpa sepengetahuan Kris? Dan—kepalaku bertambah pusing, aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika kau Kim Joonmyun yang aku kenal"

Suho membelalakkan matanya.

" dengarkan aku—sungguh aku tidak berbohong aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

" dan aku sudah cukup muak denganmu, KIM JOONMYUN!"

Heechul menghela nafasnya saat putri sulungnya pergi meninggalkan Suho dengan kemarahan yang tidak bisa di ukur.

" kenapa senang sekali para namja membuat masalah—?"

" wae?"

Hangeng memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul.

" kedua putrimu benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan saat mereka marah"

" bukankah mereka menuruni sifatmu? Aku yakin mereka tidak benar-benar marah, hanya saja sekarang ini mereka membutuhkan kesempatan untuk melakukan segalanya sendiri"

" tsk, padahal saat aku mengandung aku berharap sifat baikku yang satu itu tidak terbawa ke dalam tubuh mereka"

Hangeng tersenyum, ia tau benar bagaimana Heechul menghawatirkan sifat badmoodnya menurun pada kedua putrinya.

" kenapa anak-anak laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka?"

" karna mereka sedang mencari jati diri mereka untuk memimpin orang yang mereka cintai"

" huh! Dengan saling melukai? Kalau salah satu dari mereka anakku, akanku buat mereka menyesal menjadi anakku"

Senyum Hangeng berkembang mendengar ocehan Heechul yang benar-benar tidak masuk di akal. Mereka hanya menjadi penasehat untuk anak-anak Kristal. Benar mereka adalah orang tua mereka namun bukankah tidak patut jika mereka mencampuri urusan anak-anak mereka sebelum meminta ijin? Bukan karna mereka hanya ingin menjadi penonton, namun mereka ingin mendidik anak mereka melewati problem yang anak-anak mereka buat sendiri. Karna dari masalah itu pribadi kuat anak-anak mereka akan terlihat dan terbentuk menjadi pribadi baru yang lebih baik.

" mereka—harus menjadi dewasa, kau yang mengatakan bahwa kita para orang tua tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka, bukan? Kita hanya akan menyindir atau melakukan sesuatu tanpa mereka ketahui, memberikan clue-clue hingga mereka memecahkan masalah mereka sendiri. Apa sekarang kau ingin kami masuk ke dalam masalah mereka dan mencoba menengahi mereka? Huft bukan menengahi mereka tapi yang ada hanya masalah kita akan timbul karna mereka. Hanya akan ada satu orang yang tetap tenang di antara kita, Yesung—dia adalah orang yang tidak akan menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam pertikaian tidak berguna. Dan itu artinya kita akan terpecah belah—"

Heechul mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tao menghentikan waktu dan berkonsentrasi melawan beberapa petir yang Chen buat seperti seseorang.

" aku dengar Erza adalah ahli pedang yang paling hebat, apa kau yakin akan melawannya tanpa menggunakan kekuatanmu?"

" boleh saja Erza itu paling hebat, tapi Tao adalah Tao yang akan mengalahkan Erza!"

" kau PD sekali, sudah kau coba lawan boneka listrik itu—aku akan duduk di sini. Tidak mungkin aku melawanmu dengan keadaan perut yang seperti ini"

Chen duduk di sekitar area latihan Tao. Ia mengakui bagaimana hebatnya seorang Huang Zitao dalam memperagakan wushu dan matrial art lainnya. Chen membenarkan apa yang Tao katakan tentang kekuatan, memang Chen hanya bisa mendengar sejarah legenda yang membahas tentang Erza namun Chen berharap sejarah tidak pernah berbohong tentang kekuatan Erza.

" Zitao—aku benar-benar khawatir tentangmu…"

" aww! Yaa! Kenapa panda ini memukulku!"

Chen melihat Tao sedang bersungut-sungut kesal karna boneka yang menjadi lawan Tao adalah panda, sedangkan panda adalah binatang kesukaan Tao. Chen menatap iba pada Tao.

" pandaaaaaaaa"

" ya Tuhan! Aku salah membuat listrikku menyerupai panda—dia benar-benar polos"

.

.

Setelah mengembalikan waktu ke dalam bentuk normal Tao tertidur di kamarnya membiarkan Chen berada di teras sambil memandangi sisa-sisa listrik yang ada di halaman. Tao bisa menghancurkan listrik ribuan volt hanya karna itu wajah Kris, dan demi apapun yang Chen ketahui—Tao memang sangat polos.

" kau di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

Suara lembut Kyungso memecahkan lamunan Chen tentang Tao, Chen menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyungso yang datang dengan nampan.

" aku dengar kau belum sarapan, aku membawakan sarapan dari Luhan"

" oh—"

Luhan memang sangat perhatian pada Chen setelah Chen mengandung anaknya. Biasanya Luhan akan mencuri kesempatan untuk merasakan anaknya dan Xiumin di perut Chen saat semua orang tengah sibuk.

" Luhan sangat perhatian padamu, aku yakin dia sangat tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kau dan anakmu. Seperti appanya saja—"

Tawa Kyungso hanya berbuah senyum manis di bibir Chen.

" oh ya—Chukkae atas pernikahanmu, mian saat itu aku tidak bisa datang karna sebelumnya Lay memberiku obat tidur"

" gwencana, hanya acara simbolis"

Kyungso mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chen.  
>Saat ini Kyungso bisa melihat bagaimana expresi yang tergambar di wajah cantik Chen.<p>

" apa kau masih ragu?"

" kau tau apa jawabanku Kyung—"

Ucapan singkat Chen membuat Kyungso menghela nafas. Kepercayaan tidak akan timbul dengan segampang membalik telapak tangan, apa lagi jika kepercayaan itu pernah ternodai—semua akan menjadi sulit untuk kembali.

" kenapa kehidupan ini begitu rumit, Chen?"

" kalau aku bisa menjawab, aku tidak akan terjebak di dalam ketidak pastian ini"

Kyungso mengangguk, ia tau pasti bagaimana seorang Chen. Meski tidak begitu dekat dengan Chen bagaimanapun dua namja yang Kyungso cintai amatlah dekat dengan yeoja pemilik kekuatan listrik itu jadi kurang lebih Kyungso mengenal Chen.

" kenapa harus kita yang terlibat? Apakah peperangan itu mimpi? Apakah pertandingan itu hanya permainan belaka? Dan kenapa harus ada percintaan yang rumit? Chen-ah, bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana aku harus melangkah? Jujur aku sudah mulai lelah melihat kita satu-persatu harus bertanding melawan makluk yang mungkin membunuh kita, melihat teman-temanku mulai tersakiti karna sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan dan menyebalkan seperti cinta. Kau masih sakit? Apa kau masih membenciku? Aku yakin tanpa sengaja aku selalu menyakitimu, mian—"

" Kyungie?!"

Chen menggeleng.

" mianhe—jinja aku tidak bermaksud…"

" Kyungso-ya, apa yang terjadi denganmu. Ya! Uljima—"

Kyungso menangis, ia membiarkan Chen menyeka air matanya.  
>Dua yeoja itu terus mencoba menyemangati hingga seseorang muncul, Kai meraih pundak Kyungso.<p>

" waeyo Kyungso? Chen ada apa dengannya?"

Tidak, Chen masih belum bisa melihat bagaimana suaminya menghawatirkan orang lain. Namun ia juga tidak menyalahkan Kyungso untuk rasa sakit hatinya karna rasa itu muncul begitu saja. Kyungso menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan saat melihat Chen mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke arah lain. Dengan cepat Kyungso melepas tangan Kai yang ada di pundaknya, ia menggeleng mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

" Kai—"

" ya kau sudah berjanji memanggilku 'Jongin', Dae-ie"

Bahkan Chen tidak melihat adanya niat dari Kai untuk menoleh padanya, ia tidak ingin meragukan apa yang semalam Kai ucapkan namun rasa sakit itu ada untuk kenyataan di mana Kai mencoba membantu Kyungso. Chen bangkit,

" eodiga?"

" aku ingin menjenguk Xiumin"

" oh? Hati-hati ne, jangan sampai kelelahan. Kalau kau lelah panggil aku saja, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan dan membuat anak kita kenapa-napa"

'SAKIT' itulah yang Chen rasakan saat mendengar perkataan Kai.  
>Chen mengangguk lemah dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungso dan Kai.<p>

"—kau keterlaluan, Kai"

" mwo? Nega? Wae?"

Kyungso bangkit dari duduknya, ia menatap sekilas ke arah Kai.

" bukankah kau mencintai Chen? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit peka terhadap perasaannya? Jika kau memang mencintainya, jangan sampai kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali, apa lagi di depan oppaku, Suho dan Sehun atau kau akan tau akibat yang akan mereka timbulkan untukmu. Ingat, Chen sedang mengandung—ia akan lebih sensitive dari biasanya"

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya Kyungso berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang bingung dengan apa yang Kyungso katakan.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Chen memasuki kamar Xiumin, ia melambaikan tangannya dan menuntun Chen untuk duduk di dekatnya.

" kau terlihat sangat lelah, apa karna bayi itu?"

Chen menggeleng.

" aku hanya lelah dengan perasaanku yang semakin menjadi"

" kkkk—jangan salah artikan dan jangan tertekan, Xiumin juga sering mengalaminya. Dia sering mengadu pada Baekie kalau aku selingkuh dengan Lay. Dan kau tau bukan bagaimana si Byun satu itu? Langsung menendangku dan menyumpahiku macam-macam. Kemungkinan kau juga sama dengan Xiumin, atau mungkin bawaan bayi"

" jinja?"

Luhan mengangguk, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke perut Chen sebelum meminta ijin lewat tatapannya.

" apa dia disini tidak nakal? Dia tidak membebanimu kan? Xiumin bilang bayinya sering menendang-nendang jika Xiumin sedang stress. Kalau kau kesakitan aku akan datang menenangkannya"

" jinja? Pantas saja kadang kalau aku sedang memikirkan Zitao, perutku berdenyut"

" oh? Apa karna masalahnya dengan Kris?"

Chen mengangguk.

" tsk, Kris harus belajar bersabar lebih untuk seorang Zitao"

Guman Luhan.  
>Keduanya berbincang pelan membicarakan apa saja yang bisa menghidupkan suasana.<p>

" agh—"

Luhan dan Chen menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang kini mengerjapkan matanya.

" kami mengganggumu?"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" aku merasa ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku untuk bangun—(menoleh pada Chen )—aku mendengar dari Lulu, kau hamil?"

Chen mengangguk, ia mendekati Xiumin yang seperti ingin menggapainya.

" jaga, Chen-Chen ne?"

Luhan dan Chen hanya bisa memberikan pandangan bingung tentang apa yang Xiumin katakan. Xiumin hanya tersenyum lemah.

" hanya memintanya— Lu, boleh aku tidur lagi? Aku ingin tidur"

" hemm? Sudahlah, kau memang harus tidur baby. Lay tadi memberikan obat sedikit banyak karna sepertinya dia sedang tertekan.."

Xiumin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tao menghela nafas, ia menatap seorang yeoja dengan pakaian besi yang sedikit menantang.

" aku akan membunuhmu dengan pedang platina ini—"

" mama tidak mengajarkan Tao untuk membunuh, tapi Tao akan mengagalkan niat baik noona. Karna Tao masih harus hidup!"

Tidak ada expresi takut di wajah Tao, yang ada hanyalah expresi polos yang membuat Erza sedikit menggeram. Dari beberapa buku sejarah yang Chen bacakan untuk Tao sebelum Tao bertanding Erza adalah mage kelas S yang terkenal untuk penggunaan nya Requip Magic, juga anggota dari Fairy Tail Guild dan seorang yeoja yang kuat. Erza adalah seorang yeoja muda yang memiliki rambut panjang merah, dan mata coklat. Dalam buku tercatat jika mata kanannya sebenarnya buatan Porlyusica yang entahlah Tao tidak begitu memperdulikan tentang fisik atau kehidupan Erza.

Tao berlari menghidari sabetan pedang, saat ini Erza menggunakan Heart Kreuz (ini adalah baju besi yang kasual Erza). Dengan cepat ia menyerang Tao yang bertahan dengan pedang yang kemarin sempat Lay dan Chen siapkan bersama Hangeng. Sebuah pedang yang memiliki kekuatan listrik Chen, Healing milik Lay dan sedikit Tao menyisipkan kekuatannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika Erza susah di kendalikan.

" dasar anak kecil, kau masih bisa bertahan? Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Sejarah yang Tao dengar dari Chen benar, Erza mengganti pakaiannya dengan Heaven's Wheel Armor setelah tidak berhasil menebas atau melukai tubuh Tao ( Erza memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk merubah pakaian perangnya sebelum pakaian itu tidak berfungsi ). Armor ini digunakan untuk menghadapi beberapa lawan, sebuah armor disepuh atau didesain meliputi dadanya, dengan bunga logam besar di atasnya, dan dia memakai rok mengepul besar yang memiliki logam plating di daerah atas, jangan lupakan sayap logam besar yang tampaknya terbuat dari pisau individu, serta sayap-seperti topi baja. Dalam baju zirah ini, Erza mampu memanggil sejumlah besar pedang. Erza tersenyum meremehkan Tao yang sedikit terengah-engah saat berlari menjauhi pedang-pedang yang Erza arahkan padanya. Tao mengayunkan pedangnya hingga pedang Erza berubah menjadi berkeping-keping.

" meski Tao anak kecil tapi Tao mencintai semua orang!"

" kau akan mati di tanganku nak!"

" tidak akan!"

" kau akan mati!"

" tidak!"

" menyerahlah! Black Wings Armor!"

Tao menjauh dari Erza yang merubah baju zirah berwarna hitam bersayap yang dapat menambah kekuatan dari serangan Erza. Terdapat banyak angin di sekitaran Erza yang di akibatkan oleh kepakan sayap pakaian yang dikenakannya. Tao meloncat untuk mencoba menghunus sayap yang menjadi tumpuan kekuatan Erza, tapi Erza bukanlah orang yang bodoh diapun maju dengan cepat mencoba menghunuskan pedang di bagian dada Tao.  
>Yeoja panda itu meringis saat tergores sedikit pedang yang Erza hunuskan.<p>

" tsk, sayang kau bukan pemilik kekuatan jadi apa gunanya meminum darahmu! Padahal aku menanti bertemu dengan levitation"

" Kris-gege tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah!"

" hei anak kecil, aiss~ ini suatu penghinaan! Karna mentang-mentang aku memiliki kekuatan pedang jadi aku harus melawan anak kecil berumur 0,1 umurku? Hahahaha sungguh menyebalkan! Purgatory Armor!"

Beberapa kali Tao harus menghindar dari serangan jarak dekat, Erza terlalu berbahaya dengan pakaian yang terlihat seperti jarum-jarum.

" berhenti menghindar bocah! Dan nikmati kematianmu tanpa celah! Flight Armor!"

Erza mengganti pakaiannya setelah beberapa tembakan jarum tidak bisa mengenai Tao. Kini ia menggunakan pakaian ringan yang mendukung kecepatannya. Tao menebaskan pedangnya hingga berdencing dengan pedang tipis dengan ukiran indah, sebuah samurai langka yang Tao sangat inginkan dulu.

Heechul harus benar-benar menjaga Kris dengan benar, bagaimana tidak? Namja tampan yang akan menjadi menantunya kelak telah menghanguskan sekelilingnya hanya karena melihat Tao terjatuh. Tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan Kris jika namja itu sedang dalam keadaan mood melindungi, dan sayangnya yang dilindungi tidak bisa terlindungi makanya Kris mengamuk.

" WU YI FAN! JIKA KAU TIDAK BISA MENSTABILKAN EMOSIMU AKAN AKU PASTIKAN KAU TIDAK BISA MENIKAHI ANAKKU SAMPAI KAPANPUN!"

Bentak Heechul kalap.  
>Teukie mengusap punggung Heechul pelan agar yeoja yang seumuran dengannya itu menurunkan emosinya. Yeoja baya itu tau jika Heechul sangat khawatir tentang anaknya dan juga keslamatan orang-orang yang tengah menyaksikan anaknya bertarung. Sungguh beban mental yang amat berat untuk seorang eoma seperti Heechul.<br>Kris terdiam, api di sekelilingnya mengecil.

" kau tidak serius?"

" kau kira aku main-main?!"

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao, saat ini Tao sedang bertarung dengan Erza yang menggunakan armor baru- Morning Star Armor. Sebuah baju dengan motif yang Heechul sendiri jika di suruh memakainya akan berpikir ratusan kali ( baju yang meperlihatkan bagian tubuh, dan hanya menutupi beberapa bagian vital) meski baju tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang berkali lipat. Beberapa ledakan terdengar di telinga Heechul, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya saat melihat bagaimana darah mengalir di kening Tao bercampur dengan peluh. Tao kuat, tapi Tao adalah terlemah itu adalah fakta yang harus Heechul akui kebenarannya. Terlihat bagaimana Tao berusaha menghindar dan mencari cela saat Erza mengganti-ganti pakaian yang ia kenakan seperti Nakagami Armor( Baju zirah yang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir yang besar), Armadura Fairy ( Baju zirah berwarna merah muda yang berkekuatan serang tinggi), Robe of Yūen (Baju zirah berjubah yang dapat membuat Erza menjadi elastis), Flame Empress Armor (Baju zirah yang dapat menahan serangan api), Sea Empress Armor ( Baju zirah yang dapat menahan serangan air ). Heechul harus berkali-kali menghela nafas saat melihat kepulan api atau apapun yang ditimbulkan dari pergesekan pedang yang Tao miliki dengan pedang milik Erza yang menyesuaikan pakaiannya.

" Serangan terahir bocah! Harus ku akui kau adalah petarung yang cukup ahli dengan matrial art, terbukti meski aku menggunakan beberapa koleksi pakaianku, kau bisa mengimbangiku"

" gomawo noona, karna aku tidak ingin mati!"

" tsk, kita lihat saja! Lightning Empress Armor!"

Erza melompat setelah melihat tanda-tanda Tao akan menggunakan pedang dengan kekuatan petir milik Chen. Erza mengganti pakaiannya dengan menggunakan Lightning Empress Armor sebuah baju zirah yang dapat menahan serangan petir. Erza melayang tinggi-tinggi sebelum menghunuskan pedangnya yang mengenai lengan kiri Tao.

" AGHHH!"

Tao memekik saat Erza mencengkram erat lehernya.

" karna kau manis aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk meminta sesuatu padaku sebelum aku menghabisimu"

" aghh"

Tao meminta Erza mendekat, seakan tau apa yang Tao minta Erza mengangguk dan menyeringai.

" hanya itu?"

Tao mengangguk dan tidak menunggu lama semua orang bisa menyaksikan ahir dari petarungan dengan ternganga tidak percaya.  
>Hangeng berlari mendekati anaknya yang terengah-engah di tengah ruangan yang memisahkan mereka.<p>

" Tao! Tao! Ini papa nak! Kau dengar papa!?"

Tao mengerjap, ia mencoba mencari dua orang yang harus segera ia temui. Dengan langkah yang tertatih Tao menghentikan waktu. Ia mendekati Chen yang duduk bersampingan dengan Xiumin.

" Tao! Kenapa kau hentikan waktu? Ini—"

" aku akan mengembalikan baby Xiumin noona—agh!"

Chen menggeleng, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Tao yang penuh luka lebam dan lengan yang tersayat pedang dan mengeluarkan darah.

" sebelum terlambat"

Chen hanya bisa menggeleng saat Tao menggenggam tangannya dan tangan Xiumin. Kini ia bisa melihat cahaya biru mengalir dari tubuhnya menuju kearah Xiumin, Chen menggeleng—mengcengkram lengan Tao sekedar mengingatkan kondisi tubuh Tao yang sudah tidak dalam keadaan baik bahkan Tao sudah beberapa kali memuntahkan darah kental lewat mulutnya. Chen menangis, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tao melihat bagaimana nafas Tao tersengal. Tao memekik beberapa kali sebelum cahaya biru itu habis dari jari lentik Tao.

" Tao!"

" noona akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti orang keguguran—aghh!mian—"

Chen ingin menangkap Tao yang sudah sempoyongan namun yeoja panda itu menggeleng dan berjalan melewatinya.

" mama—"

" hiks, mama di sini—"

Heechul berlari menghampiri Tao yang mencoba menggapainya namun roboh di dalam pelukannya.

" ma—ma"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb :**

**Mianhe karna tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi saya janji akan membalas pertanyaan atau penasaran dari review reader melewati chapter selanjutnya. Jadi chapter selanjutnya ada di temen-temen reader karna untuk berapa waktu kedepan saya masih bingung dengan apa yang harus saya tulis #curhat**

**Buat reader yang memberikan saran untuk action, akan bisa kita lihat di chapter berikutnya**

**Ending? Masih belum, soalnya part ini adalah pembuka semua permasalahan, bagaimana bisa? Karna memang di chapter ini banyak maksud yang tersembunyi untuk ahir cerita kkk? Eum mungkin beberapa chapter lagi jadi tenang saja bentar lagi ending kok kkk mungkin pertengahan September kkk**

**SEE YAA **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_**" HALUTINATION**_"

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Mianhe ga bisa ONTIME **

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Hohoho ahirnya ga terlambat UPDATE, saking sibuknya ahir-ahir ini. **

**Yeheeet! Ahirnya tinggal 2 manusia lagi yang bertarung, YeYe Yeeeeee**

** SHOOT**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

" Tao! Kenapa kau hentikan waktu? Ini—"

" aku akan mengembalikan baby Xiumin noona—agh!"

Chen menggeleng, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Tao yang penuh luka lebam dan lengan yang tersayat pedang dan mengeluarkan darah.

" sebelum terlambat"

Chen hanya bisa menggeleng saat Tao menggenggam tangannya dan tangan Xiumin. Kini ia bisa melihat cahaya biru mengalir dari tubuhnya menuju kearah Xiumin, Chen menggeleng—mengcengkram lengan Tao sekedar mengingatkan kondisi tubuh Tao yang sudah tidak dalam keadaan baik bahkan Tao sudah beberapa kali memuntahkan darah kental lewat mulutnya. Chen menangis, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tao melihat bagaimana nafas Tao tersengal. Tao memekik beberapa kali sebelum cahaya biru itu habis dari jari lentik Tao.

" Tao!"

" noona akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti orang keguguran—aghh!mian—"

Chen ingin menangkap Tao yang sudah sempoyongan namun yeoja panda itu menggeleng dan berjalan melewatinya.

" mama—"

" hiks, mama di sini—"

Heechul berlari menghampiri Tao yang mencoba menggapainya namun roboh di dalam pelukannya.

" ma—ma"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 19**

.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng menatap tidak percaya pada keadaan tubuh Tao yang sudah berada dalam pelukan Heechul yang kini menangis meminta siapapun untuk membantunya. Namun entah mengapa saat Kris menghampiri api mengelilingi Heechul dan Tao.

" menyingkirlah Wufan, jebal—untuk anakku"

Rintih Heechul.  
>Kris menggeleng, ia mencoba untuk tetap di tempatnya jika Luhan tidak menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Chanyeol dan Hangeng menggendong Tao menuju keruang rawat di mana Lay langsung menyiapkan peralatan medis untuk manusia biasa. Zhoumi dan Teukie berjuang keras untuk membantu Lay yang kini benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.<p>

" tenang, Yi Xhing—kami akan selalu bersamamu, Zitaopun demikian"

Bisik Teukie mencoba menenangkan Lay.  
>Hangeng memeluk Heechul yang tidak berhenti menangis, kali pertama ia melihat wajah frustasi sambil menangis dan meraung menyebutkan nama anak bungsunya.<br>Dua jam waktu yang harus mereka lewatkan untuk mendengar kabar tentang Tao, dan selama dua jam itu Kris harus rela berada di luar jarak 5 meter agar tidak menimbulkan api yang pastinya akan langsung membinasahkan siapa saja yang mendekat.

" Minnie, kajja kau harus istirahat—"

Luhan mendorong kursi roda yang Xiumin gunakan.

" tapi Lu—aku ingin melihat keadaan Tao"

" akan lebih baik jika kau melihatnya dalam keadaan sehat baby Xi. Untuk sekarang dengarkan aku jebal—demi baby kita"

Pandangan Luhan melemah, ia mencoba mengiba pada Xiumin yang ahirnya diangguki yeoja manis itu. Luhan tau jika bayi mereka sudah ada di dalam kandungan Xiumin lagi, ia menoleh pada Chen yang kini tengah tersenyum menyembunyikan dirinya di perlindungan Suho. Seakan mengatakan jika Chen baik-baik saja dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

" Kyung—bukankah kau harus istirahat? Kau baru saja menjalani perawatan—"

Suara itu menyakitkan untuk Chen. Namun ia tetap bertahan di lengan Suho yang membuatnya damai. Suho mengenyitkan keningnya melihat bagaimana Chen tengah merusak kediamannya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Suho.

" wae?"

Chen menggeleng.  
>Kyungso benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Chen, ia menatap Kai tidak percaya.<p>

" tsk, apa janji yang kemarin kau ucapkan hanya semata-mata karna sebagai pertanggung jawaban?"

" apa yang kau maksud, Sehun?"

" percumah saja aku merestui pernikahanmu!"

Wajah Kai mengeras, ia melupakannya! Ia dan Chen sudah menikah dan dengan PD-nya Kai menanyakan keadaan Kyungso tanpa melihat Chen yang langsung memeluk Suho. Chen sedang mengandung anaknya! Kai benar-benar melupakannya.  
>Kai mendekati Chen.<p>

" Dae-ie, kajja kita istirahat—"

" gwencana aku akan menemani Tao—"

" ikuti kata suamimu, Chen"

Suara dingin Suho membuat Chen melepas pelukannya. Ia mencium pipi Suho dan dibalas oleh nya seperti biasa.  
>Chen mengikuti Kai.<p>

" mian—"

" untuk apa?"

" karna menyakitimu, aku menjadi beban untukmu—"

Kai menoleh kearah Chen, sepertinya ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang yeoja manis itu katakan. Kai menaruh tangannya di pundak Chen dan mengharapkan agar Chen mau menatapnya, nihil—Chen sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap setia menekuni lantai. Dengan sedikit paksaan Kai mengangkat dagu Chen dan mencium bibir manis Chen, bahkan ia mencoba melumatnya jika Chen tidak mendorong Kai menjauh.

" Cukup! Jika kau tidak mencintaiku—cukup!"

Kai mendekat, namun Chen lebih cekat mundur.

" tapi aku mencintaimu—"

" kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi istrimu?"

" Chen dengar—"

Yeoja mungil itu menggeleng sambil terus menghindari Kai yang mendekatinya, yeoja itu tidak menyadari jika ia sudah berada di ujung tangga.

" DAE!"

'Brugh!Brugh!'  
>Begitu cepat bahkan Kai tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa saat melihat Chen menggelinding dari tangga hingga yeoja itu seakan terangkat oleh angin dengan darah yang menghiasi tubuhnya.<p>

" Kau bangsat Kim Jongin!"

Desisan Sehun membuat Kai tersadar, ia mendekati Sehun yang tengah menggendong Chen. Chen menghalangi Kai yang akan mendekat dengan angin yang berubah menjadi senjata.

" Ya TUHAN! SEHUN!?"

Sehun menoleh pada Henry yang memekik menghampirinya.

" mama—Dae-Dae—"

Air mata Sehun membuat Henry semakin panik, ia medekati anaknya dan meminta anaknya untuk tenang dan membawa Chen ke ruangan yang biasanya mereka pakai sebagai klinik.

" aku akan memanggil Wookie, Hyukie dan Lay. Kau jaga dia ne?"

Sehun seperti anak kecil—ia mengangguk mengikuti intruksi Henry yang memintanya membersihkan darah di kepala Chen.  
>Lay yang selesai membantu Teukie dan Zhoumi langsung berlari mengikuti Henry yang mengatakan jika Chen pendarahan.<p>

" Selamatkan dia—selamatkan Chen-Chenku"

Lay bisa melihat bagaimana namja berambut gulali itu menangis sambil menunjuk Chen. Lay mengangguk dan meminta Sehun untuk menunggu di luar karena harus melihat bagian tubuh Chen. Hari itu adalah hari yang amat kacau, belum Tao selesai di obati Chen menyusul dan mengalami pendarahan hebat.

" Oh tidak! Kita kehilangan bayinya!"

Pekik Lay frustasi.

Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak percaya—ia tau jika Chen mengandung bayi milik Xiumin tapi Sehun juga tau jika Chen memang sedang mengandung anaknya sendiri.  
>'PLAK'<br>Suara tamparan itu tidak Sehun indahkan, ia hanya melihat sekilas bagaimana Hyukie menampar Kai dengan tatapan kecewa.

" kau! Benarkah kau anakku?! Seharusnya jika kau tidak mencintainya biarkan saja Chen bahagia! Bahkan jika kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab dengan kehamilannya seharusnya kau tidak usah memohon padaku agar aku membantumu mendapatkannya! Eoma benar-benar sangat kecewa padamu!"

Tangan Hyukie mengambang di udara saat ia ingin menampar anaknya untuk yang kesekian kali. Yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapati tangan Yesung menggenggam tangan yang akan ia gunakan untuk menampar Kai. Tidak ada yang mengerti mengapa Yesung melakukannya bahkan Suho dan Wookie yang berada di belakangnya.

" tidak ada gunanya kau memukuli anakmu, sampai dia matipun Dae-ie tetap kehilangan anaknya—aku tidak ingin ada eoma yang kehilangan anaknya lagi…"

Dingin dan menusuk itulah nada bicara Yesung. Ia menepuk punggung Kai sekilas lalu mensejajarkan tingginya pada Sehun yang menunduk. Ia memeluk Sehun seperti ia memeluk anaknya sendiri.

" gomapta telah menjaga noonamu dengan baik—aku yakin noonamu tidak ingin kau seperti ini, Hun-ah"

Lembut—begitulah yang bisa Sehun rasakan, ia mengangguk berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ia berjalan menjauh, hanya Luhan yang bisa menjawab semuanya—dan dia tahu di mana Sehun bisa menemui Luhan, kamar Xiumin.

" kau datang? Bagaimana keadaan Tao dan Chen? Aku baru saja mendengar jika ia jatuh—"

" hyung! Bayi itu—apa bayimu masih ada di tempat Chen?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" setelah pertarungan Tao, aku mendengar bisikan jika aku harus membawa Xiumin pergi untuk istirahat karna telah mengalami pergantian yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana tapi—"

" mwoya?"

Luhan menggeleng.

" aku merasakan aura pengendali waktu.."

" mwo?"

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya namun namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu memang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sendiri.

" aku tidak begitu tau tentang pengendali waktu, tapi—ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku"

" wae? Apa kau melihat pengendali waktu dalam pikiranmu? Atau kau bisa berhubungan dengannya?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya namun semua buntu dan ahirnya ia menyerah. Luhan menggeleng ke arah Sehun yang masih menunggunya memberi jawaban.

" Luhan-ge! Katakan apa yang kau rasakan? Apa dia berpihak pada kita atau—"

" molla, Hun-ah! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan pikiran apa yang bersarang di otakku saat ini"

Sehun diam, ia tau jika ia tidak bisa memaksa kekuatan terrakinesis milik Luhan.

" –api—"

Desis Luhan.  
>Sehun menoleh, ternyata Luhan masih meneruskan mencoba mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranya sendiri.<p>

" api?"

" api yang menghalangi Kris mendekati Tao—"

" ada apa dengan api itu?"

Luhan menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" aku harus menanyakannya!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang sebenarnya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan bayi Chen namun berahir dengan membicarakan tentang pengendali waktu.

.

.

Luhan berlari menemui Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada di ruang kerja Kangin.

"—apa yang kau lakukan nak?"

Tanya Kangin saat ucapannya tepotong dengan kedatangan Luhan. Luhan masuk tanpa basa basi, ia menatap tegas kepada dua namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

" aku merasakannya!—kehadiran Chronokinesis!"

Dua namja itu menajamkan tatapan dan pendengarannya.

" apa yang kau katakan?"

" aku merasakannya, Chronokinesis telah muncul—"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" apa ini?! Kenapa semakin rumit?!"

" tapi bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Luhan menggeleng sama seperti apa yang tadi ia katakan pada dongsaengnya, ia menjelaskan pada Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

" aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Chronokinesis dan yang tau tentang Chronokinesis adalah Yesung hyung dan Heechul noona. Sedangkan kita tidak bisa mengganggu mereka untuk sekarang ini, aku yakin Yesung hyung sedang menemani putrinya yang telah keguguran dan menerima giliran bertanding minggu depan. Heechul noona? Dia bahkan tidak beranjak dari sisi Tao untuk saat ini—"

Ke 2 namja itu mengangguki perkataan Kyuhyun.  
>Semua sepakat untuk membahas setelah keadaan tertata, atau keadaan Chen dan Tao sudah bisa dikatakan mendingan.<br>Dua hari yang di butuhkan untuk memberi jeda ketegangan yang tercipta di rumah keluarga Park. Tao di nyatakan koma untuk sementara waktu dan Chen? Yeoja itu sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa bahkan tidak terlihat sedikitpun bekas yang menyatakan dia baru saja keguguran.  
>Lay berjalan mendekati Chen yang tengah berbaring di tanah dengan nafas yang memburu.<p>

" berhentilah mengatakan kau baik-baik saja, Chenie"

" aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Lay"

Benar, Chen tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang apa yang ia rasakan pada siapapun. Yeoja manis itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum di saat orang tua dan mertuanya menangis karna kehilangan cucu mereka. Atau saat Suho mencoba memeluknya di saat ia terjaga.

" bagaimana kabar Tao?"

Tanya Chen mengalihkan perhatian Lay.  
>Lay mendesah dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Chen.<p>

" kau tau? Aku merasakan Tao bagai bom waktu yang siap meledak kapanpun dan di manapun, aku sungguh khawatir tentang dirinya. Bisakah aku menyelamatkannya? Melindunginya? Tetap melihat senyum bahagia di wajah manisnya? Melihat dia limbung di pelukan mama, saat itu pula semua pikiranku buyar—aku tidak bisa melindunginya—"

" kau sudah berusaha—"

" tentu! Karna hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan…"

Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sama-sama menatap langit abstrak yang berada di atas kepala mereka. Tidak ada yang berniat memecahkan suasana untuk waktu yang lama.

" Chen—tentang Kai—"

Lay menatap Chen yang masih menutup matanya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati yeoja di sampingnya dengan menyebut nama suaminya.

" katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan—aku tidak apa"

" apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia mendorongmu? Apa dia—"

" tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Kai, kami hanya sedang mengobrol tentang bayi kami dan aku terpleset itu saja"

Tidak! Lay tau jika Chen membohonginya, ia yakin jika kejadiannya tidaklah seperti yang Chen katakan melainkan kejadian lain. Lay mengangguk untuk menghormati apa yang Chen yakini, ia tidak ingin mencari lebih dalam lagi jika Chen memang tidak ingin menceritakan tentang dirinya.

" –oppaku—apa kau sedang bersitegang dengannya?"

" eh?"

" oppaku membutuhkanmu untuk menenangkan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya, dia sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang telah terjadi padaku—"

Lay terdiam, ia ingat bagaimana keadaan Suho saat terahir ia bersama dengan namja tampan pemilik kekuatan air yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Pertengkaran yang baik Lay atau Suho tidak ketahui dari mana asalnya hingga membuat apa saja salah di mata keduanya dan berujung pada emosi yang tersulut. Chen mengamati bagaimana Lay kini tengah menghela nafas beratnya.

" kau benar, sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk oppamu"

" aku tidak mengatakan kau buruk, hanya saja—aku tau kau mencintainya, dan oppaku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkanmu. Jadi aku sebagai dongsaengnya ingin meminta maaf mewakilinya"

Dan lihatlah wajah Chen yang damai, sungguh Lay tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di otak yeoja di sampingnya. Jika Lay pikir keadaan Chen jauh lebih sulit dari pada dirinya. Dihianati, perubahan takdir, diperkosa, hingga harus merelakan bayinya semua ada di Chen, namun yeoja itu seperti tidak memiliki emosi lagi untuk sekedar menangis dan merenung.  
>Lay bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada teman-temannya, dan Lay juga tidak bodoh untuk mengakui jika keadaan semakin memburuk setelah mereka berada satu rumah. Perubahan jelas ada bagaimanapun kita mau mengingkari dan Lay tau bagaimana semuanya berubah. Emosi, pikiran, dan jalan mereka semua terlihat kacau dengan segala yang menekan mereka semua. Lay sadar jika semua tertekan, oleh dirinya sendiri, keadaan dan juga tanggung jawab mereka. Saat ini bukan hanya diri mereka sendiri yang menjadi pertaruhan, bukan hanya keluarga mereka namun nasib seluruh penghuni bumi. Kekuatan yang mereka miliki bukanlah mainan, kekuatan yang mereka miliki adalah kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan bumi dalam sekejap saja jika disalah gunakan. Lay menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa memikirkan atau mengulangi semuanya dengan sekejap mata semua kejadian yang telah mereka alami, sungguh mengerikan baginya terutama saat melihat pertandingan Tao.<br>Lay masih ingat bagaimana Tao terjungkal saat mencoba menghindari pedang api serupa dengan jarum-jarum yang menghujani bayi panda itu tanpa berperi keperimanusiaan. Jarum-jarum kecil yang sungguh menyakitkan jika terkena dan Lay pun menyentuh salah satu jarum yang tertancap di tangan Tao setelah pertandingan berahir.  
>Bagaimana ahir pertandingan menjadi mengejutkan, jelas terekam di dalam ingatan yeoja pemilik kekuatan penyembuh yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat itu Erza tengah menggunakan pakaian dari <strong>Lightning Empress Armor <strong>sebuah pakaian yang akan meningkatkan kekuatan pengguna dan mengurangi kekuatan dan energy yang lawan miliki. Erza mencekik dan menghunus tubuh Tao dengan pedang cahaya, hingga di detik-detik ahir Lay melihat Erza mendekatkan dirinya ke kepala Tao dan menyeringai kejam. Beberapa detik kemudian—semua berahir, entah mata mereka yang terlalu fokus pada Tao atau bagaimana, mereka yang melihat adengan peperangan itu tidak mengerti bagaimana pertadingan berahir dengan Erza yang menghilang dan Tao yang tersungkur di atas tanah dengan senyum yang mengembang saat melihat seekor panda imut tengah menoleh-noleh ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" Lay—"

" hmm?"

" kau harus memperhatikan Zitao lebih dan lebih—Heechul ajumma, aku merasa ia sudah berada di dalam puncak batas ketenangannya sebagai eoma kalian…"

" ne, aku juga mengerti—aku dan mama sangat dekat, dan aku tau bagaimana mama menyayangi Zitao. Mama tidak seperti aku atau papa saat memuji Zitao, dia akan mengatakan hal jelek untuk memuji Zitao membuat Zitao menangis agar hanya dia yang bisa menenangkan bayi panda itu"

Ucapan Lay benar, ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana harinya jika berada di Cina. Bagaimana Zitao merengek karna nilainya yang bagus atau karna menang bertanding wushu, semuanya tampak menggemaskan di mata keluarganya. Bahkan nenek Huang harus mengajaknya pergi ke kebun binatang untuk menyudahi rengekan Tao yang ingin dipuji oleh Heechul. Sejak kecil Heechul selalu memberikan perhatian yang beda untuk Tao, kadang Tao akan diajarkan tentang bagaimana kedewasaan saat Tao merengek namun saat Tao sedang serius dan tertekan Heechul akan memanjakannya 2x lipat dari apa yang Tao dapat dari Hangeng atau Lay. Untuk Lay itu tidak masalah jika kedua orang tuanya memanjakan Tao karna Laypun memanjakan bocah panda itu lebih dari ia memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

" Tentuh saja aku akan memperhatikan bayi panda itu kkk—pagi ini aku melihat bagaimana Kris amat frustasi karna tidak bisa mendekat pada Zitao. Aku yakin dia sedang menyesali perbuatannya"

" aku sudah menanyainya saat ia mengambil pakaian naga di kamarku, dia bilang tak apa dan harus melakukannya"

Lay tersenyum kecil.

" –Tao tidak main-main dengan apa yang ia pegang, aku juga pernah terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya dan saat dia tau memerlukan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa meminta maaf pada bayi panda itu. Setiap kali aku ingin minta maaf dia pasti sudah menghilag dari hadapanku-"

Chen mengangguk.  
>Tangan Chen mengusap perutnya, yeoja itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan hanya saja ia memang senang melakukannya meski kini perutnya berubah datar kembali. Lay menatap prihatin, ia menggenggam tangan Chen membuat yeoja pemilik kekuatan listrik itu menatapnya.<p>

" mianhe, karna aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya—mian"

" gwencana"

" tak apa jika kau ingin memakiku atau apapun asalkan kau tidak sakit aku akan menerimanya—"

" hei—apa yang kau katakan? Aku baik-baik saja—"

Lay menangis, dan bangkit. Ia menatap Chen dengan tatapan memelas yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

" bagaimana kau tidak apa-apa? Karna keterlambatanku kau kehilangan anakmu—kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kelembutan dari Kai—kau kehilangan alasanmu mencintai Kai—"

Benar, Chen tau apa yang Lay katakan adalah benar. Namun ia juga tidak menjadikan semua kata-kata milik Lay untuk sebuah alasan membenci atau memarahi Lay.  
>Karna semua memang tidak bisa di salahkan, dan sejak awal memang inilah kemungkinan yang terjadi. Chen menggeleng dan mengusap air mata di pipi Lay, ia mencoba tersenyum setulus yang bisa ia berikan.<p>

" hei-hei—kau bilang apa? Untuk menarik perhatian Kai? Hohohoho kau ini terlalu naif, atau bagaimana? Memang aku kehilangan anakku,dan sakit itu pasti ada. Tapi bukan itu yang harus aku pikirkan untuk saat ini, aku masih punya kewajiban lain sebagai manusia. Sebagai manusia yang memiliki kekuatan. Sebagai seorang eoma tentulah aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anakku, mungkin saat ini anakku sedang kembali ke sisi Tuhan dan menyaksikan apa yang akan ku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya kembali suatu saat nanti. Di saat semua yang ada hanyalah kedamaian dan kebahagiaan—dan Kai, aku sudah tidak berharap banyak darinya. 2-3-4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit untuk menahannya, sekarang aku tidak ingin menahannya lagi. Suatu hari aku pasti akan mendapatkan namja yang mencintai dan ku cintai apa adanya, dengan tulus. Mungkin saja saat kita kembali ke dunia nyata aku akan menerima permintaan He Xi untuk menjadi kekasihnya—"

" Chen—"

" aku, memang baik-baik saja Lay—kesakitanku sudah tidak berarti lagi saat ini, aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengahiri semuanya. Aku sudah tidak ingin melihat Zitao menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membantu perang ini—eh?"

Chen menutup mulutnya, ia kaget dengan apa yang ia katakan.

" kekuatan?"

Buru-buru Chen mengangguk, ia tidak ingin membuat Lay salah sangka.

" kau tidak melihatnya? Bagaimana dia seorang manusia biasa melawan Erza yang berasal entah dari mana dengan kekuatan melebihi dari kekuatan Zitao sebagai atlet wushu? Aku sudah menganggap Zitao seperti dongsaeng ku sendiri, aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi Sehun. Aku tidak ingin Zitao memaksakan kekuatannya untuk bertarung atau ikut dalam perang ini—setidaknya jika aku tidak selamat Zitao harus selamat dan kembali kedunia"

Senyum itu, kata-kata itu tulus dari dasar hati Chen.  
>Chen tidak mengatakan kebenaran tentang kekuatan yang Tao miliki namun Chen juga tidak bohong dengan apa yang ia katakan tentang keadaan yang mereka lihat. Lay mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum tulus.<p>

" gomawo karna menghawatirkan Zitaoku—"

" sekarang bukan hanya milikmu, tapi milik ku juga"

Keduanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Tao terdiam, di sebuah ruangan waktu yang ia buat. Tao tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa terdampar di dalam ruangan bersama dua makluk yang menyerupai manusia, mereka memiliki sayap dan tanda lingkaran seperti cincin di atas kepala mereka.

" ini semua tidak bisa ku katakan lagi—mianhe karna memakai kekuatanku di saat pertandingan—"

Dua makluk bersayap putih itu tersenyum.

" _itulah keputusanmu, pengendali waktu sampai kapanpun adalah pengendali waktu—walau berusaha menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga tetap tidak akan bisa karna kekuatan milikmu bukan kekuatan yang bisa di tahan. Selama ini kau menggunakan dengan baik—dan kau tidak menggunakannya untuk melukai orang jadi kekuatanmu tetap akan aman pada tempatnya"_

Jelas makluk dengan senyum manis yang kini terbang secara perlahan mendekati Tao yang sedari tadi terduduk tidak dengan wajah yang begitu muram.

" tapi aku—melakukannya di pertandingan!?"

" _hahahaha yang kau lakukan di pertandingan adalah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menghindar bukan untuk menyerang secara curang dan juga aku sangat suka dengan adegan kau meminta Erza menjadi panda kkkk adakah alasan untuk permintaan terahirmu pada Erza itu?"_

Tanya makluk bertubuh kekar dengan senyum yang cukup tampan bagi Tao.

" err—Tao tidak tau, hanya saja di pikiran Tao jika Tao mati Tao hanya ingin melihat panda sebelumnya. Tao tidak tau jika kekuatan Erza hanya berfungsi jika ia berteriak menggunakan suara manusia…apa Erza bisa kembali menjadi manusia? Atau makluk seperti ia sedia kala?"

" _tidak akan pernah, karna kekuatannya hanya dia sendiri yang bisa menggunakannya"_

" jadi dia resmi jadi panda milik Tao?!"

Makluk bersayap dengan wajah manis itu tersenyum mengangguki kepolosan Tao sedangkan patnernya hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan kepolosan yang Tao lakukan.

" _kembalilah pada waktu biasa, dan tersenyumlah—"_

Tao mengangkat tangannya, persis seperti anak sekolah yang meminta jeda di saat penjelasan sang songsaenim. Namja manis penyuka panda itu menoleh takut-takut saat melihat makluk bertubuh kekar di samping makluk manis itu menatapnya tidak suka karna memotong kata-kata dari patnernya. Sedangkan makluk manis di sampingnya mengangguk dengan senyum lembut dan menyejukkan yang ia miliki.

" –peralihan baby—apa Tao melakukan pelanggaran kodrat yang Tuhan berikan? Apa Tuhan akan marah dan menghukum Tao?"

Senyum yang diberikan makluk dengan wajah manis dan lembut itu membuat Tao sedikit lega, mengartikan senyum itu menandakan kebaikan.

" _kau sudah melakukan semua dengan baik—kau tidak melanggar kodrat yang Tuhan berikan, kau hanya memilih jalan yang Tuhan siapkan untuk ke dua bayi itu"_

" baby Chen noona—apa ia akan pergi?"

" _Tuhan akan menjawabnya di saat yang tepat nanti, Huang Zi Tao"_

" bagaimana aku mendengarnya? Sedangkan aku tidak tau—"

" _kau akan tau dari peristiwa dan jalan yang kalian pilih menjadi takdir kalian, bukankah kau pengendali waktu? Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab masa depan. Dan akan lebih baik jika masa depan tetaplah kejutan untuk masa sekarang, kau mengerti?"_

Tao mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengartikan kata-kata makluk manis yang kali ini telah terbang beberapa kaki dari atas lantai, Tao mendongak dan tersenyum mengiyakan setelah itu ia melambai kepada dua makluk berbeda kepribadian itu.  
>Beberapa saat setelah Tao mengembalikan waktu seperti semula dua makluk itu saling berpandangan.<p>

" _sungguh! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Kevin"_

" _kau terlalu ketus pada bayi itu Eli!"_

Kevin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun tidak terlihat bagaimana wajah makluk manis itu kesal karna wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

" _dia sangat banyak tanya!"_

" _kau itu selalu mengeluh, bukannya kau sendiri yang mengeluh saat kita bertemu Heechul-ssi karna dia terlalu ketus denganmu? Zitao adalah anak yang manis"_

" _Ya-Ya! Kau mulai—"_

" _hei, bukankah kita di beri tugas untuk menjadi malaikat pelindung mereka? Kenapa kau jadi cemberut?"_

" _molla-"_

Ahirnya kedua makluk itu menghilang dari pandangan seperti kabut.

.

.

.

Ryungdae memeluk seseorang di depannya.

" waeyo?"

" pagi ini terlihat indah Dae—"

Ryungdae tersenyum, ia mengangguk sekilas sebelum memberikan sentuhan lembut di perut Ryungso. Suasana kota terlihat begitu lengang, dengan suara-suara benda elektronik yang menggembar-gemborkan kejadian pembunuhan berantai yang sama sekali tidak Ryungdae atau Ryungso perhatikan.

" akan lebih indah jika kita melewatinya dengan _hard kiss, deep kiss and making love_—"

Ryungdae membalik tubuh mungil Ryungso, mencoba menyesap indah bibir milik saudaranya. Keduanya tidak berhenti untuk saling bertarung dengan ciuman yang kini telah memabukkan mereka, tangan-tangan nakal itu tidak terkontrol untuk sekedar membuka atau membuang pakaian yang mereka kenakan dengan pelan. Robekan demi robekan terdengar menengahi suara desahan yang muncul.  
>Tubuh mungil Ryungso saat menjadi favorit untuk Ryungdae, dada segar nan menggoda, pantat padat hingga sebuah ruangan nikmat yang hanya Ryungdae yang bisa mencicipinya.<p>

" Eugghh—"

Pagi yang panas untuk keduanya, bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan pecahan kaca, sobekan kain yang menjadi pemandangan kala mereka bercinta, hingga keduanya lelah dan berbaring tanpa melepas perantara dari tubuh mereka.

" pertandingan dengan pemilik kekuatan listrik itu—"

" aku sudah memulainya—"

" kau selalu seperti itu"

" bukankah itu keahlianku? Aku tidak akan repot-repot menyentuh mereka dengan tanganku, biarkan mereka memutuskan sendiri ingin mengahiri atau melanjutkan hidupnya"

Ryungso menarik tangan Ryungdae untuk meremas dada kenyal miliknya, sedikit erangan meluncur dari bibirnya saat dengan senang hati Ryungdae memainkan 2 buah dada miliknya dengan kocokan dan remasan yang acak.

" jika kau kalah? Bahkan Erza saja bisa kalah dari manusia biasa seperti Zitao"

" kkk itu sih Erza saja yang terlalu PD dengan memamerkan kekuatanya yang bisa merubah dirinya menjadi apapun yang ia kehendaki tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya"

" Eggh! Jangan dipilin babo!"

Protes Ryungso saat tangan nakal saudaranya memilin putting miliknya. Ryungdae terkekeh.

"..padahal aku berharap aku bisa bertarung kekuatan dengan si Levitation, aku masih memiliki dendam dengan namja bernama Kris itu!"

" luka ini?"

Ryungso menyentuh bekas luka di perut sixpack Ryungdae. Namja itu mengangguk kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Ryungso.

" dia mengarahkan seekor naga merah saat aku berhasil melemparkan bola api dan listrik—"

" sayangnya kau mengenai seekor panda—"

Ryungso mengerang saat Ryungdae mengganti posisinya menjadi menungging, dengan tangan nakalnya Ryungdae membelai pantat halus milik Ryungso dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

" aghh! Milikmu besar—jangan cepat-cepat! Aghh—Yaa!"

" oh? Aku belum mendengarkan suara indahmu Xiao chagy—"

" Ryung—eeghh—Da-e-e—agh!"

" indah sekali suara desahanmu Xiao, aku harap kau tidak perlu memancingku dengan panda itu hanya untuk mendengar desahan manismu baby Xiao"

Namja tampan itu mengahiri tusukan-tusukannya pada Ryungso setelah melihat wajah Ryungso terlihat benar-benar lelah dengan peluh dan cairan cinta yang membanjiri tempat mereka bercinta. Ryungdae tersenyum mencium puncak kepala Ryungso, segera ia melepaskan sesuatu miliknya dan membawa Ryungso ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan badannya. Melihat tubuh molek dan menggoda Ryungso kini berganti dengan tubuh manis namja Ryungdae tersenyum menandakan memang tubuh Ryungso sudah lelah setelah seharian bercinta.

" aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta, tapi aku akan berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang ku inginkan…good night Ryungso-ah, good night baby Xiao"

Setelah mencium Ryungso, namja tampan itu mengikuti Ryungso untuk terlelap di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sehun menyusupkan tangannya kepinggang Kyungso yang tengah berbaring.

" kau datang?"

Hanya anggukan yang Kyungso dapati sebagai jawaban dari Sehun.  
>Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Kyungso, mencoba meminta kehangatan yang entah sejak kapan jarang ia dapatkan.<p>

" kau dan Chen pasti sangat membenciku sama seperti Yeolie oppa yang memarahiku yang masih dekat-dekat dengan Kai—"

" tidak ada yang seperti itu di antara aku dan Chen, kami tidak menyalahkan siapapun kecuali aku yang menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mejaga Chen dan bayinya"

Balas Sehun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.  
>Kyungso tau, jika Sehun memeluknya dari belakang berarti namja tampan kekasihnya itu tengah memiliki beban berat yang sedang ditanggungnya. Kyungso mengusap tangan kekar Sehun lembut tanpa berniat membalik badannya.<p>

" aku mencintaimu—Kyungso"

" nado—Hun-ah"

Terdiam, keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu sebelum Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi berada dan bertatapan dengan Kyungso. Kyungso bisa melihat air mata yang membasahi pipi Sehun, pelan ia menyekanya.

" mian—"

" aku tidak menyalahkanmu"

" hanya meminta maaf untuk semuanya, aigo~Chen akan senang jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

Kyungso mencoba melucu dan membuat Sehun tenang dan menaruh kepalanya di dada Kyungso.

" dia jahat! Hampir saja aku membunuh Kai tapi dia malah tersenyum—aku cemburu pada si hitam satu itu! Kenapa juga si hitam itu yang mendapatkan perhatian dari noonaku? Bukan aku?"

" kalau begitu aku akan memberikan perhatianku pada Yeolie oppa saja"

" Ya! Kau hanya untukku noona!"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kyungso terkekeh. Sehun yang manis dan manja tetaplah manis dan manja jika bersamanya. Ia mencintai namja yang memiliki umur 1 tahun di bawahnya itu dengan segala yang ada di dirinya.

" Kyungie-ah"

" hemm?"

" setelah pertarungan ini selesai, jika kita masih hidup aku akan melamarmu—"

" eh?"

Lihatlah warna merah yang menghiasi pipi putih Kyungso.

" wae? Atau si hitam jelek itu masih mengganggumu?"

" kenapa kau bawa-bawa Ka—eump"

Kata-kata Kyungso tercekat di tenggorokannya saat bibir Sehun sudah berada di bibirnya, lama Sehun menciumnya tanpa ada nafsu.

" ah—ingin sekali aku memakanmu—"

" EH?! HUN-AH?"

Sehun terkekeh saat Kyungso mulai menjaga jarak, Sehun menarik Kyungso ke dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan kepala Kyungso di dadanya.

" tapi aku tau jika itu tidak baik—aku masih bisa menahannya sampai semua selesai. Karna aku tidak ingin menyakiti noona dan bayiku nanti kkk"

" aiss—kau ini!"

Keduanya tersenyum mencoba menggambarkan masa depan mereka dengan sedikit perdebatan dan perumpamaan.

" nanti anakku akan ku jodohkan dengan anak Chenie, biar aku bisa menyiksanya hahahhaa"

" memang kau pikir anakmu mau?"

" pasti mau, karna saat aku membuatnya nanti aku akan berdoa pada Tuhan agar anakku bisa menikah dengan anaknya Chenie"

Sehun tersenyum manis sedangkan Kyungso hanya terkekeh mendengar apa yang menjadi mimpi seorang Sehun. Mimpi manis yang entah kapan bisa mereka wujudkan. Bahkan mereka sendiri tidak bisa memprediksi apakah mimpi itu akan bisa mereka wujudkan atau hanya akan menjadi angan-angan bersama kehancuran dunia.  
>Keduanya terlelap dengan keindahan yang mereka ciptakan.<p>

.

.

.

Luhan menatap beberapa orang tua yang ada di sana bersama dengan dirinya dan Kris.

"—jadi kau merasakan jika api yang menghalangi Kris menemui Tao adalah perbuatan Chronokinesis?"

Tanya Yesung.

" ne—tapi masih belum jelas, karna aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku sendiri tidak pernah tau jika Chronokinesis akan muncul.."

Semuanya diam.  
>Heechul yang sedari tadi berada di pelukan Hangeng hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan apa yang Luhan katakan, ia tidak ingin menanggapi atau menyanggahnya. Tenaganya habis terkuras karna menjaga dan menangisi Tao 3 hari setelah pertandingan.<p>

" apa Chronokinesis memunculkan dirinya untuk membantu kita atau—"

Siwon menoleh kearah Kris yang saat ini terlihat kacau.

" aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan Chronokinesis, aku hanya milik Huang Zitao!"

Desis Kris saat menyadari tatapan ayahnya.  
>Yesung menghela nafas, ia sudah lelah untuk masalah percintaan anak muda.<p>

" apapun niat kedatangan Chronokinesis, selama dia tidak melukai kita—kita akan aman, jika ia membantu musuh berarti tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kita menyerah"

Bisik Yesung.  
>Heechul mengangkat kepalanya mencoba mengamati beberapa namja yang ada di ruangan itu bersamanya. Sudah lebih beberapa jam mereka hanya mencari data tentang Chronokinesis dan semuanya nihil.<p>

" jikapun memang ingin menghabisi kenapa harus perlahan-lahan?"

Ucapan Heechul bagaikan gumanan yang membuat mereka semua mengangguk.  
>Hangeng pamit untuk membawa Heechul istirahat.<p>

" aku akan memastikannya, tapi yang aku tau makluk itu tidak mengetahui tentang Chronokinesis…jadi dapat dipastikan jika Chronokinesis dan makluk-makluk itu tidak memiliki keterikatan"

Luhan mengangguk kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia yakin.

" AGHHHH! Bisakah kalian mengusir Chronokinesis jika itu memang kelakuannya?! Aku khawatir pada Zitaoku!"

Pekikan frustasi Kris berbuah senyuman di bibir Heechul yang berjalan bersama Hangeng keluar.

.

.

.

Kai terdiam, ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil memandagi wajah tenang Chen.

" kenapa dengan pikiranku? Padahal jelas-jelas aku mencintai Chen—tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kemarin aku melakukan hal yang benar-benar di luar kendali? Mencium Kyungso, membantu Kyungso dan memperhatikan Kyungso? Tidak! Bahkan saat aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku pada Chen aku tidak melakukan hal itu..hanya memperhatikan dari jauh..sungguh! aku bingung"

Guman Kai.  
>Kai tidak tau jika Chen masih terjaga.<p>

" kau tidak tidur?"

" eh?"

Chen bangun dan menggeser tubuhnya, menyisakan ruang untuk Kai berbaring.

" jangan terlalu di pikirkan, untuk sementara kita jalani pernikahan ini sebaik-baiknya. Jika memang tidak bisa ijinkan aku menikmatinya hanya sampai aku bertanding—"

Kai menatap tidak percaya pada Chen, ia ingin berteriak –ANDWE!- namun yang ada di wajahnya hanya sebuah senyuman bahkan Kai mengangguk. Kai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chen, ia berusaha melirik kearah Chen yang kini sudah memunggunginya.

" ya—semua akan berahir sesuai keinginanmu, aku dan kau sama-sama akan bebas—"

Air mata Kai membasahi pipinya. Hati, pikiran dan tubuh Kai tidak sejalan. Hati namja tampan pemilik warna kulit eksotis itu sakit seperti tersayat-sayat, bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan pada yeoja yang memenuhi seluruh ruang di hatinya namun entah mengapa tubuhnya mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

" apa—Jonginie merasa tersiksa?"

" tentu, pernikahan ini bagaikan neraka—bukankah kau merasakannya? Tidak ada perasaan di antara kita bahkan bayi yang mengikat kita saja enggan menghirup udara yang sama dengan kita"

Sakit, hati Kai benar-benar bergejolak ingin keluar dari rongga dada dan mengatakan pada Chen jika semua yang ia ucapkan adalah salah! Dan rasa sakit itu bertambah berkalilipat saat mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari bibir mungil Chen.  
>Air mata Kai terus membasahi pipinya, bahkan sekuat tenaga Kai ingin meraih Chen kedalam pelukannya mencoba memberi ketulusan dan kekuatan namun apa daya? Seakan tidak bisa mengatakan dan melakukan yang Kai inginkan, Kai hanya bisa menangis dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya. Untuk sekedar membenarkan selimut yang berada di bawah kaki Chen saja Kai tidak mampu melakukannya, sungguh Kai terlalu bingung mengapa pikiran, hati dan tubuhnya tidak berada dalam satu jalur.<p>

.

.

.

Chen menatap datar pada seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum di depannya.

" bukankah kau yang pernah bersama dengan Zitao?"

Ryungdae tersenyum.

" kau berpikir begitu?"

Sedikit Chen mengangguk, ia melihat bagaimana namja di hadapannya tengah mengumpulkan angin dan debu menjadi sebuah senjata.

" perkenalkan, Jung Ryung Dae—pengendali kekuatan pikiran"

" sejenis dengan Luhan?"

" ya mungkin benar, tapi kekuatan ikan lohan jelmaan rusa itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku"

" terlalu percaya diri!"

" itulah aku—"

Chen melempar panah petir ke arah Ryungdae namun semua seakan terdeteksi oleh Ryungdae sehingga ia bisa menghindar sesuka hati.

" tsk, baru saja keguguran dan harus bertanding menyedihkan sekali hidupmu—nona"

" kasihanilah dirimu sendiri tuan! **THUNDER**!"

Ryungdae tersenyum manis lalu menghunuskan pedang yang dapat Chen tangkis dengan sabetan petir yang ia miliki. Chen menyebarkan listrik ratusan ribu volt untuk menjebak Ryungdae yang kini tidak berwujud alias berupa bayangan. Chen melihat ke bayangan di depannya, cermin-cermin es yang entah muncul sejak kapan.  
>Ryungdae berlarian menghindar amukan Chen, hingga tiba-tiba amukan Chen berhenti saat melihat ke arah cermin di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana seorang namja berkulit tan sedang tersenyum dan mencium seorang yang Chen kenal sebagai Kyungso. Ciuman lembut dan bisikan sayang itu membuat air mata Chen meleleh.<p>

" harusnya kau menyerah dari pada harus menjalani hidup dengan seperti itu—"

Chen bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungso membalas cinta Kai.

" _jangan menjauh dariku, Kyungso—"_

" _tidak akan, kita adalah takdir"_

" _aku mencintaimu"_

" _nado"_

"HENTIKAN!"

'PRANG' satu cermin pecah, akibat sabetan petir yang Chen arahkan padanya. Semua itu terlihat bagaikan rangkaian perjalanan Chen, di mana Chen akan sendirian dan menangis hingga pada ahir. Chen menggeleng mencoba menutupi telinganya dari kata-kata halus Kai untuk Kyungso.  
>Refleksi bayangan seorang Kai yang sedang bersama dengan Suho dengan wajah datar keduanya berhadapan.<p>

" _nikahi dongsaengku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab LEE JONGIN!"_

" _kau kira aku melakukannya karna aku suka? Jangan harap, tuan Kim! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai dongsaengmu, kau tau bukan?"_

" _lantas kenapa kau menghamilinya, BRENGSEK!?"_

" _karna kecemburuanku pada Sehun dan Kyungso"_

" _KAU!"_

" _karna Sehun pasti akan meninggalkan Kyungso dan Kyungso akan menjadi milikku—"_

Chen memekik, air matanya kini tidak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia menghancurkan beberapa cermin dengan membabi buta. Namun yang terjadi adalah bagaimana cermin itu semakin memunculkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

" KELUAR KAU JUNG RYUNG DAE! Lawan aku!"

Teriakan Chen hanya di jawab suara tawa.

" bukankah aku menunjukkan pertunjukkan yang menarik sebelum aku mengahiri nyawamu?"

" KAU!?"

Jeritan Chen tertahan saat melihat seorang anak kecil menangis di dalam cermin yang menunjukkan sebuah ruang hampa. Anak itu terisak memanggil-manggil mamanya.

" _hiks—eoma dan appa tidak menyayangiku? Lalu kenapa mereka membuatku? Mereka tidak menginginkanku?"_

Chen menjatuhkan senjatanya dan berjalan mendekati cermin yang kini berganti dengan seorang namja berkulit Tan yang sedang duduk sendirian.

" _aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan anak dari Chen! Bahkan aku membenci yeoja yang sok terlihat lemah di depan semua orang, kau pikir aku menikahinya untuk mengakui jika itu anakku? Aku senang dia keguguran jadi semakin cepat aku bisa mengahiri pernikahan neraka ini—"_

Chen tidak lagi menggunakan pertahanan, ia sudah lemah dengan semuanya bahkan ia telah melepas semua kekuatan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk bertahan dari serangan-serangan Ryungdae.

.

.

Kai berteriak di luar medan pertandingan untuk membangunkan Chen, entah mengapa Kai merasakan Chen tengah tertidur dengan tertunduk pada beberapa cermin yang mereka lihat hanya memantulkan diri Chen sendiri dengan Ryungdae yang beberapa kali muncul dan lenyap di Cermin.

" DAE-IE SADARLAH!"

Namja tampan itu kesal, ia hanya melihat Chen menangis, memekik dan menjerit hingga menghancurkan beberapa cermin.

" aku yakin orang itu masuk ke dalam pikiran Chen—ia melumpuhkan Chen dengan bayangan-bayangan yang Chen ciptakan sendiri dengan sedikit modifikasi dengan kenyataan"

Wookie menangis mendengar desisan Luhan.

" aku yakin Chen bisa mengatasinya! Percayalah pada Chen"

Bisik Lay saat Suho sudah hampir menangis melihat Chen sama sekali tidak berkutik. Lay menggenggam tangan Suho dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya.

" karna Chen adalah yeoja yang luar biasa"

.

.

" _noona bangun!"_

Suara lemah itu—Chen menoleh ke seluruh pejuru arah, semua membeku.

" _Tao?"_

" _noona bangun!"_

Chen mengerutkan keningnya.

" _noona bangun dan lihatlah ke arah penonton"_

Suara lemah itu adalah milik Tao, Chen tidak bisa melihat di mana Tao namun ia bisa mendengar jelas bagaimana Tao berucap dengan sangat lirih.  
>Chen melihat ke arah penonton dan mendapati Kai tengah menangis mengiba ke arahnya, ia melihat perasaan tulus dari Kai.<p>

" _dia mencintaimu—jadi bangunlah!"_

Bersama dengan teriakan Chen, waktu kembali berjalan dan cermin itu berubah menjadi serpihan kaca yang bertaburan di udara saat Chen memberikan serangan 10000 volt.  
>Ryungdae sedikit memekik saat semua kaca miliknya hancur tak berkeping.<p>

" kau kira dengan menyuguhkan drama murahan itu kau bisa mengecohku? Tidak tuan Jung!"

Ryungdae mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

" hahaha bukankah itu fakta?"

Chen terkekeh.

" kenapa selama 7 hari ini aku selalu merasa ada yang janggal dengan kelakuan Kai? Jadi ini adalah jawabannya, cih! Percumah air mataku keluar untuk menangisi sesuatu yang kau buat!"

" mwo? Ketahuan?"

" aku baru menyadarinya, dengar ya—!"

'TTANG-CLING-KRAK'  
>Suara dencing pedang dan sabetan listrik menghiasi pertempuran dan pembicaraan yang Chen lakukan. Ia hanya bertarung dengan bayangan karna Ryungdae sudah berpindah.<p>

" Kai tidak akan pernah mengatakan aku lemah atau sok lemah dihadapan semua orang, karna aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan Suho oppa bahkan sampai saat ini belum bisa merestui pernikahanku jadi kau salah orang!"

" benarkah? Baiklah—aku kurang teliti tapi terima ini sebagai suguhan terahirku"

Ryungdae mengunuskan pedang listrik mengarah ke Jantung Chen namun berhasil ditepis sehingga melenceng mengenai perut Chen.

" UHGGGHH!"

" sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mengambil kekuatanmu karna aku tidak ingin mengalami moment di mana senjata makan tuan—"

Namja itu menghilang membiarkan Chen yang terkapar dengan darah yang membasahi tanah. Samar-samar Chen bisa mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Kai berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan meneriakan namanya.

" Jonginie—saranghaeyo"

Bisik Chen di sela nafasnya.

" DAE! DAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb :**

**Mianhe karna tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi saya janji akan membalas pertanyaan atau penasaran dari review reader melewati chapter selanjutnya. Jadi chapter selanjutnya ada di temen-temen reader karna untuk berapa waktu kedepan saya masih bingung dengan apa yang harus saya tulis #curhat**

**Buat reader yang memberikan saran untuk action, akan bisa kita lihat di chapter berikutnya.**

**Ternyata eh ternyata memang sudah terlalu panjang ya ceritanya? Kalau langsung END aja gimana? Kira-kira cukup enggak ya 5000k untuk END?**

**SEE YAA **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_**"FAST TIME**_"

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Mianhe ga bisa ONTIME **

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Hohoho ahirnya ga terlambat UPDATE, saking sibuknya ahir-ahir ini. **

**Yeheeet! mian sepertinya chapter ini rada pemaksaan kkk, aku harap bisa membalas pesan yang teman-teman berikan padaku.. #MIAN**

** SHOOT**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

Chen terkekeh.

" kenapa selama 7 hari ini aku selalu merasa ada yang janggal dengan kelakuan Kai? Jadi ini adalah jawabannya, cih! Percumah air mataku keluar untuk menangisi sesuatu yang kau buat!"

" mwo? Ketahuan?"

" aku baru menyadarinya, dengar ya—!"

'TTANG-CLING-KRAK'  
>Suara dencing pedang dan sabetan listrik menghiasi pertempuran dan pembicaraan yang Chen lakukan. Ia hanya bertarung dengan bayangan karna Ryungdae sudah berpindah.<p>

" Kai tidak akan pernah mengatakan aku lemah atau sok lemah dihadapan semua orang, karna aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan Suho oppa bahkan sampai saat ini belum bisa merestui pernikahanku jadi kau salah orang!"

" benarkah? Baiklah—aku kurang teliti tapi terima ini sebagai suguhan terahirku"

Ryungdae mengunuskan pedang listrik mengarah ke Jantung Chen namun berhasil ditepis sehingga melenceng mengenai perut Chen.

" UHGGGHH!"

" sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa mengambil kekuatanmu karna aku tidak ingin mengalami moment di mana senjata makan tuan—"

Namja itu menghilang membiarkan Chen yang terkapar dengan darah yang membasahi tanah. Samar-samar Chen bisa mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Kai berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan meneriakan namanya.

" Jonginie—saranghaeyo"

Bisik Chen di sela nafasnya.

" DAE! DAE!"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 20**

.

.

.

.

" LAY selamatkan Dae-ieku!"

" aku akan berusaha, tenanglah—"

Bagaimana Kai bisa tenang saat semua kejadian menimpa istrinya? Kai kini sudah bisa mengatakan dan melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan perasaannya dan Kai dengan tulus menghawatirkan Chen. Ia mondar mandir tidak jelas saat ruang operasi masih menyala menandakan operasi masih berjalan.

" Dae-ie akan baik-baik saja"

" aku harap, dan dia pasti akan baik-baik saja eomanim. Kau istirahat saja, aku akan menungguinya—n "

" aku akan menunggu anakku—"

Kai mengangguk membiarkan Wookie duduk memperhatikannya yang sedang panik. Lay muncul setelah beberapa waktu berada di dalam ruangan.

" wae?! Apa sudah selesai? Apa aku bisa melihat Dae-ie ku?"

Lay menggeleng.

" ginjal Chen tidak bisa di selamatkan, kami terpaksa memotongnya karna ginjal itu sudah tidak berfungsi mengingat pedang yang makluk itu gunakan memakai aliran listrik—dan Sehun mengatakan aliran listrik yang kembali pada tubuh pemiliknya adalah racun untuk pemiliknya—"

" lalu?"

" sebelum kita mengalami kejadian peperangan, Chen sudah pernah melakukan tranplantasi ginjal—kau ingat bukan. Ginjal yang Suho berikan sekarang memerlukan pengganti…dan..tidak mungkin untuk menggunakan ginjal Suho lagi—"

Semua menunduk, Wookie memeluk Yesung.

" apa dari kami tidak ada yang bisa memberikan ginjal kami?"

Tanya Wookie.  
>Lay menggeleng dan menjelaskan alasan-alasan kedokteran yang ia ketahui. Wookie tidak bisa mendonorkan ginjalnya karna darah dan rh mereka tidak sama sedangkan Yesung sang appa, ia memiliki penyakit sejenis dan hanya memiliki satu ginjal di dalam tubuhnya setelah operasi pengangkatannya tempo hari. Suho? Bahkan saat ini ia hanya memiliki satu ginjal karna ia dengan rela memberikan satu ginjalnya untuk Chen.<br>Kai menggoncang bahu Lay membuat yeoja itu kaget.

" berikan apa yang kau butuhkan untuk Chen! Apapun dariku, meski aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku! Chen adalah hidupku, jika ia tidak selamat aku tidak tau aku masih bisa hidup atau tidak. Ku mohon"

Pandangan mata Kai melemah, ia mengiba pada yeoja yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Oh! Ayolah siapa yang tidak tau dengan apa yang telah Kai lakukan untuk Chen? Bahkan mungkin semua menahan kekesalan dan kemarahannya pada Kai agar Chen tak lagi terluka.

" kau—"

" palli! Aku tidak ingin Chen kenapa-napa! Sudah cukup untukku menyakitinya—jebal"

Lay mengangguk, ia membawa Kai yang berlinangan air mata masuk mendekati sebuah ranjang berisikan seorang yeoja yang kini hanya memiliki nafas satu-dua. Yeoja itu bisa melihat bagaimana Kai beruraian air mata kala melihat istrinya tengah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri dan menunggu maut untuk menentuhkan takdirnya.

" ku mohon selamatkan Chen-Chenku"

Bagaimana panggilan manja saat Kai merajuk pada Chen, Lay dengar dari bibir Kai yang kini mulai tidak sadarkan diri membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding-Kai mencintai Chen-.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya saat Hangeng datang, namja paruh baya itu tersenyum senang dan berlari kecil menuju ranjang anak bungsunya.

" gomawo karna telah kembali pada kami, Zitao"

" pa-pa"

Hangeng mencium kening Tao, ia memberikan isyarat agar Tao tetap diam di tempatnya dengan telunjuk yang ia tempelkan di bibirnya.

" tidak baik jika kau langsung bangun, dan lagi mamamu baru saja istirahat—jadi kau istirahatlah lagi"

Manik mata hitam sehitam pualam itu berkaca-kaca, namun secepat ia mengangguk dan menutup matanya membiarkan sang papa mengusap lembut surai hitam miliknya. Rambut Tao tidak lagi berwarna ungu seperti biasanya, rambutnya kini hitam indah dengan panjang yang hampir menutupi punggung.

" baby—maafkanlah Wu Fan, dia sekarang sangat tersiksa karna tidak bisa mendekat padamu"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tao.

" baby—papa takut jika suatu hari Wu Fan meninggalkanmu dan pergi ke tempat Chronokinesis, papa takut kau akan terluka. Mungkin sekarang memang bukan saatnya egois namun papa takut saat kau terluka, papa tidak bisa menolongmu sama seperti saat kau terluka seperti biasanya. Papa takut hanya menjadi penonton untuk rasa sakitmu..Luhan mengatakan jika Chronokinesis sudah muncul, itu artinya kemungkinan terluka untukmu sangat besar, papa tidak ingin itu. Papa mencintaimu..saat kau sakit bukan hanya dirimu yang merasakannya, saat kau sakit papa, mama dan Yi Xing juga akan merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan dan parahnya kami hanya bisa melihatnya dari manik mata indahmu…"

Hangeng mencium kening Tao dengan ciuman lembut sebelum ia keluar dari kamar putri bungsunya. Langkah namja paruh baya itu terhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan aroma obat yang khas, ia melihat bagaimana seorang yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang terikat sedikit acak-acakan sedang duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

" tenanglah, Xingie—"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara menyejukkan dari Hangeng. Biasanya ia akan berlari memeluk papa tercintanya ketika namja baya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan nama manis yang selalu menjadi kesayangan untuknya. Tapi kali ini namja baya itu yang datang dan memeluk Lay yang tengah duduk, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman seperti biasa sangat manjur untuk seorang Lay yang tengah berada dalam ketidak jelasan.

" Zi—"

" dongsaengmu baik-baik saja, dia sudah sadar tapi papa memintanya untuk beristirahat kembali bersama mamamu yang terlihat sangat lelah"

Bagi Lay jawaban Hangeng barusan adalah jawaban yang paling ia dengar setelah operasi Chen berjalan dengan lancar.  
>Lay merasa dirinya sungguh beruntung bisa berada dan menjadi bagian bagi keluarga Huang bersama mama, papa dan Zitao. Ia tidak ingin menukarnya dengan apapun, bahkan ia bersedia menukar kebahagiaannya hanya untuk tetap berada di dalam lingkungan mereka bertiga.<p>

" bagaimana Jongdae?"

" operasinya berhasil, dan aku benar-benar bersyukur karna ginjal Kai sangat cocok untuknya—"

" itulah takdir, baby"

Lay mengangguk.  
>tidak ada yang bisa ia bantah dari namja yang menjadi papanya. Ia membiarkan Hangeng meraih tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan dan mengusap pelan rambut kusutnya. Hangeng sangat senang membenarkan, menyisir dan merapikan rambut kedua putrinya jika di bandingkan dengan Heechul sang mama.<br>Perlahan kelopak mata itu terlihat memberat dan tidak lagi terbuka untuk menampilkan manik indah milik seorang healing. Hangeng tersenyum saat mendengar suara lirih deru nafas Lay.  
>'KREETT'<br>Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah teduh muncul dari balik pintu, namja itu sedikit kaget saat melihat Lay berada dalam pelukan Hangeng.

" mian, mengganggu—"

" gwencana, Myun-ah. Kebetulan sekali kau kemari, lihatlah tubuh rentaku ini—sejujurnya aku sedikit lelah menjaga yeoja manis ini. Kau bisa menggantikanku?"

Suho masih mematung bingung dengan apa yang Hangeng katakan, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mendekat dan membiarkan Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Lay dan memberikan padanya. Hangeng sedikit merenggangkan badannya dan tersenyum melihat Suho sedikit memandangi Lay yang kini terlelap dengan kepala yang ada di pangkuannya. Hangeng masih bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit kecanggungan Suho menghilang untuk sekedar mengusap rambut Lay yang kembali kusut. Senyum lembut yang selalu Hangeng lihat untuk Lay kini tercipta kembali dan jujur saja itu membuat perasaannya sedikit lega.

" bersabarlah, bicaralah baik-baik padanya apa yang tengah kau pikirkan. Dia memang tidak sesusah Zitao untuk didekati namun dia juga tidak bisa menerima begitu saja, dia memang tidak sekeras Zitao namun dia juga anak Kim Heechul jadi kau perlu bersabar untuk sifat itu—"

" ajuss—"

" aku sedikit lelah, aku akan kembali ke tempat istri dan putri bungsuku berada. Kau juga istirahatlah, aku yakin Dae-ie akan baik-baik saja"

Potong Hangeng, namja baya itu berjalan menuju pintu sedikit menoleh ke arah Suho.

" beristirahatlah—kalau ada apa-apa aku akan memanggilmu"

Anggukan Suho menyudahi langkah Hangeng.  
>Berdua dengan Lay membuat Suho merasa nyaman, ia membenarkan anak rambut yang menghalangi matanya untuk menatap betapa manis kekasihnya itu. Sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup kening dan kembali membelai rambutnya.<p>

" aku merindukan suasana di mana kita bisa berdua. Aku membelamu dari anak-anak kampus yang menggodamu, meski belum sebagai kekasih namun cukup bagiku karna kau ada di sisihku"

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada respon. Karna Suho memang tidak membutuhkan respon untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengatakan apa saja untuk memecah kekakuan yang secara tidak sengaja selama ini ia ciptakan.

"—yang kau katakan memang benar, dan aku mengakuinya jika aku seorang pengecut dan pecundang. Aku menganggap semua yang terjadi pada Chenie adalah kesalahan Kai, aku tidak mengakui jika aku ikut andil di dalamnya. Seluruh emosi yang ku keluarkan sejatinya itu untukku, bukan untuk Kai namun aku—aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya—"

Suho mulai terisak sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak.

" bahkan aku menyalahkanmu untuk suatu hal yang tidak jelas—aku menyalahkanmu yang tidak tau apa-apa, aku menyalahkanmu seseorang yang mati-matian menolong Chen…mianhe"

Namja tampan itu terlalu sibuk dengan air matanya sehingga tidak menyadari mata Lay telah terbuka dan tengah menatapnya.

" Myunie—mianhaeyo"

Ucapan lirih Lay membuat Suho terperajat, ia kaget dengan Lay yang kini bangkit dan memeluknya sambil menangis.

" aku egois—mian"

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang kini memandanginya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

" Ya—kau sedang menghawatirkanku? Biasanya kau akan menyumpahiku"

Goda Luhan.  
>Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja yang kini tertidur di samping Luhan, yeoja itu menghela nafasnya.<p>

" jangan mati! Jangan kalah!"

" tentu saja aku tidak akan mati, aku akan mati dengan sendirinya jika Eonimu dan bayinya kenapa-napa. Jadi jangan khawatir"

" YAA! Kau menyumpahi eoniku?!"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" enak saja—tentu saja tidak, ya kan baby Xiu"

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Luhan mengusap rambut Xiumin.

" aku tidak bisa mati dengan keadaan mereka yang tanpa kepastian ini, kau pikir aku akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja? Tidak byun. Aku akan membawa mereka menikmati surga agar aku bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan tenang"

Surga yang Luhan maksud, Baekhyun tau persis apa itu. Kedamaian sejati yang mereka idamkan adalah sebuah surga yang mereka inginkan. Yeoja itu mengangguk pamit meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum memandangi Xiumin.  
>Luhan merasa beruntung memiliki segalanya yang ada pada diri yeoja di sampingnya.<p>

" aku harap kita bisa menikah seperti harapanmu saat kita kembali nanti—"

Bisiknya.  
>.<p>

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, semua terasa tidak terkendali dengan kedatangan hari dimana mereka harus bertanding kembali. Heechul memeluk Tao yang menonton di sampingnya.

" apa yang kau inginkan nak?"

Tao menggeleng dalam pelukan Heechul.

" boneka panda besar!"

Hangeng dan Lay yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Tao dan Heechul hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Mereka menganggap itu sangat lucu dan benar-benar Tao yang mereka kenal, namun bukan itu yang Heechul tangkap. Heechul tau betul yang Tao inginkan, yang anak bungsunya inginkan. Bagi Tao boneka panda besar adalah suatu yang membahagiakan dan Heechul tau jika anak bungsunya tengah mengharapkan kebahagiaan dengan kedamaian.

" jie jie akan membelikannya untukmu, baby"

" senang jika itu terjadi"

Ucapan lirih Tao ditanggapi sebuah senyuman dari Lay.  
>Tao sedikit melirik pada seorang namja yang kini berada beberapa jauh jarak dengannya, namja tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengiba. Tao merindukan bergelayut manja pada namja itu, namun Tao tau jika itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.<p>

" bersabarlah, ge—"

Bisik Tao, yeoja manis itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di mantel yang Heechul kenakan kala pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Kris.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum mengarahkan sebuah tombak kearah namja dengan rambut coklat menyala. Fu Yu Ta seorang legenda di abad dinasti Han. Seorang japanis yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya.

" bukankah kau sudah meninggal? Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

" _untuk mengambil apa yang harus aku ambil..kekuatan EXplanet yang dulu pernah membumi lantahkan pesisir Joseon!"_

" oh—bukannya itu bom? Walau aku tidak suka dengan pelajaran sejarah namun aku cukup baik dalam membaca—"

Komen Luhan,  
>Yuta mengeluarkan pedang naga legendarisnya dan mengarahkan langsung pada Luhan yang dengan senang hati sudah berganti menjadi bayangan.<p>

" tidak mudah untuk melawan seorang terrakinesis, Fu Yu Ta-ssi"

" _maka dari itu aku sangat bersyukur karna aku bisa melawanmu! Karna aku ingin menguasai kekuatan kekal terrakinesis"_

" padahal aku saja berniat membuangnya"

" _CIH! Sombong sekali kau anak muda!"_

Pertarungan satu lawan bayangan terjadi hingga beberapa menit, Luhan terlalu cerdik untuk membiarkan Yuta kelelahan dengan bayangan-bayangan tentang dirinya. Bahkan ia bisa berdiri bebas sambil memandangi kebodohan Yuta.  
>'CRAZZZ!'<br>Yuta mengenai tubuh bagian perut, bahkan terlihat bagaimana pedang naga yang menjadi legenda persilatan keluar dari tubuh Luhan.

" LUHAN!"

Namja tampan itu mendengar jeritan tidak percaya dan ketakutan dari dua yeoja yang amat ia cintai, seorang yeoja yang telah mengandungnya dan seorang yeoja yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya. Luhan tersenyum sekilas langsung menancapkan sebuah belati yang berasal dari pengkristalan darahnya dan darah Xiumin. Sebuah belati yang aman berarti baginya.

" kau salah menusuk orang, Yuta-ssi"

Dan dengan hitungan beberapa detik Yuta langsung terkapar. Belati milik Luhan adalah belati yang bisa mengambil nyawa orang sesukanya dan kebetulan karna Yuta adalah merupakan bayangan sebuah legenda yang makluk-makluk immortal ciptakan untuk melawan Luhan.

" terlalu cepat—"

Guman Luhan sambil menyimpan lagi belati kedalam tangannya.  
>Luhan berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri yeoja yang sudah menangis bersama mamanya.<p>

" mian membuatmu khawatir"

Bisiknya kala yeoja itu berada di dalam pelukannya. Henry tersenyum sambil memeluk Zhoumi, ia benar-benar bersyukur melihat anaknya kembali tanpa lecet sedikitpun.  
>Pertandingan singkat itu berahir dengan kemenangan Luhan, kening mereka bertaut saat melihat seseorang yang tidak asing tengah bertarung dengan Kris. Dan juga ada sebuah adegan yang mereka sungguh tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kobaran api menghiasi pemandangan mereka.<br>Luhan menuntun Xiumin untuk pergi bersamanya, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat namun ia merasakan kekuatan besar Kris akan di pertaruhkan mati-matian di arena permainan itu.

" Lu-?"

Luhan menoleh pada Xiumin.

" waeyo?"

Bagaiamana perhatiaanya Xiumin membuat Luhan amat bersyukur, Luhan mengangkat tubuh Xiumin ke dalam gendongannya sebelum mengalungkan tangan mungil Xiumin di lehernya.

" aku lelah, jadi kajja kita tidur—"

Benar, meski pertandingan Luhan hanya berjalan beberapa menit namun cukup membuat Luhan merasakan semua energy yang ia miliki terkuras habis. Ia memeluk Xiumin dan berbaring di samping yeoja yang tengah mengandung anaknya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di sebuah padang rumput luas, ia menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang namun semua sama. Hanya padang rumput hijau dengan semilir angin yang menggodanya untuk menutup matanya.

" _Terrakinesis-ssi—"_

Suara itu?! Luhan membuka matanya, ia tidak melihat siapapun di padang rumput kecuali dirinya. Semua terlihat nyata di hadapannya.

" _Terrakinesis-ssi—"_

" nuguya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.  
>Luhan bingung mencari sumber suara, hingga ia menemukan sebuah pohon dan duduk di sana.<p>

" apa yang terjadi? Dimana aku?"

Gumannya pelan.  
>Lama Luhan terdiam memikirkan di mana dirinya hingga ia menemukan kesimpulan tentang dimana dirinya.<p>

"Chronokinesis? Apakah itu kau?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, Luhan mendesah.

" jangan bermain-main denganku dan tunjukkan siapa dirimu!"

Sunyi, hanya semilir angin yang mewarnai keheningan padang rumput itu. Luhan mulai gelisah, ia tidak ingin berada sendirian di tempat asing. Ia memang namja, tapi ia tidak menyukai kesendirian sama seperti Xiumin yang tidak menyukai keheningan.  
>Berjalan tak tentu arah Luhan mulai tertatih, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengelilingi bukit hijau yang membentang di hadapannya. Saat ia mulai lemah—ia mendengar suara isakan, isakan cukup familiar namun ia tidak tau milik siapa. Ia mencari dan mendekati sumber suara. Mata rusanya menyusuri setiap anak hilir sungai hingga ia menemukan seorang tengah menangis di tepi sungai.<p>

" chogy—"

Tidak ada respon, yeoja itu terus menangis hingga Luhan lelah menunggu dan mendekatkan dirinya pada yeoja itu. Ia ppernah melihat yeoja di hadapannya tapi—Luhan menggeleng dan memikirkan jika itu tidak mungkin dan hanya pikirannya saja yang tengah kacau.

" _bawa aku kembali—hiks—terrakinesis jebal—aku—aku ingin menyelamatkan anakku! Jeballl!"_

Bahkan yeoja cantik itu sudah memiliki anak.  
>Luhan hanya mematung saat yeoja itu berlutut di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengenal yeoja yang bahkan untuk memiliki anak masih terlihat sangat mustahil untuk Luhan.<p>

" nuguya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan lagi-lagi tidak di indahkan oleh yeoja itu.

" mianhe, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu? Sedangkan aku tidak tau siapa kau—dan ( melihat sekeliling) aku bahkan tidak tau di mana kita berada"

Tidak berhenti menangis ahirnya Luhan menyerah—

" arra—arra! Aku akan membawamu—jadi berhentilah menangis noona"

Luhan mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya mencari tahu di mana ia berada namun semuanya terlihat sama.

" _Lulu—"_

" _Lulu—waeyo?"_

Suara yang benar-benar Luhan kenali sebagai suara yeoja yang amat ia cintai. Ia mencoba berlari mencari namun gagal—ia mulai lelah.

" Minseokie—Minseokie—"

Ucapan bak igauan yang membuat ia menutup matanya.

.

.

Xiumin menggoncang-goncang tubuh Luhan yang sedari tadi berbaring dengan gelisah sambil mengigaukan namanya. Namun Luhan tidak pernah menyahut.

" Xi Lu Han!"

'BRAHH'  
>Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kaget, ia menoleh sekelilingnya dan hanya mendapati Xiumin yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan manis. Seketika Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Xiumin.<p>

" gomawo—gomawo—"

" Lulu?"

Xiumin membiarkan Luhan memeluk tubuhnya tanpa bertanya karna bagaimanapun ia bertanya Luhan akan tetap diam dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

Chen membuka matanya secara perlahan mencoba membiasakan lensa matanya dengan cahaya terang. Ia menoleh lemah dan mendapati seorang yeoja baya tengah mengusap tangannya.

" Hyukie—aju—mah—"

Merasakan namanya dipanggil dengan lemah Hyukie menoleh kesana kemari, hingga ia merasakan tangan yang sedang ia usap mulai menggenggamnya meski tanpa tenaga sama sekali. Matanya terbelalak—

" Dae-ie?! Kau siuman nak?! Syukurlah!"

Hyukie nampak heboh dan bingung dalam sekejap, ia memandang Chen dengan tatapan penuh syukur. Tangan rentanya ia usapkan di dahi Chen, sangat perlahan tanpa ingin menyakitinya.

" gwencana?"

Chen mengangguk lemah—matanya terarah ke segala arah, ia mencoba mencari seseorang yang ia harap akan berada di sampingnya saat ia sadar. Tapi—wajah pucat itu semakin pucat saat menyadari tidak ada orang lain selain Hyukie yang ada di sana.

" Yesung oppa dan Wookie sedang beristirahat, aku meminta mereka sarapan. Mereka sangat menghawatirkanmu, chagy. Oppamu, Yi Xhing memberinya obat tidur karna kau taulah dia bagaimana, dan—"

Hyukie menggantungkan ucapannya, ia berfikir sejenak saat ingin melaporkan keadaan Kai. Seingatnya sebelum perang Kai dan Chen sedang ada pertengkaran dan bahkan bayi mereka sampai harus rela tidak bisa menghirup udara.

"—Donghae membantu Jongin untuk di periksa oleh Yi Xhing dan Zhoumi oppa"

Yeoja yang berbaring itu menatap tidak percaya pada Hyukie namun Hyukie mengangguk.

" kau tidak ingin dengar ya—mian—"

" a-ju—mah—"

Hyukie tidak tau jika Chen tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai eoma mertua.

" mian—Jongin benar-benar membuatmu kesakitan eoh? Mian—"

" dimana Kai-?"

" dia pergi sebentar untuk menjalani pengobatan paska operasi ginjal—setidaknya aku senang Kai bisa menolongmu—"

Chen mencoba bangkit namun Hyukie menahannya,

" jangan banyak bergerak lukamu masih belum kering dan—mian kalau kau tidak ingin dengar tentang Jongin—"

" ajumma, apa yang terjadi pada Kai? Apa dia sakit? Apa dia—"

Hyukie menatap tidak percaya pada Chen, wajah pucat Chen menandakan ia tengah khawatir.

" kau menghawatirkan anakku?"

" dia—dia suamiku—kalau dia masih mau mengakuiku sebagai istrinya—"

Ucapan lemah itu membuat Hyukie langsung memeluk Chen.  
>Hyukie menangis sambil mengusap punggung Chen dengan lembut. Ada perasaan yang benar-benar melegakan saat mendengar Chen menyebut anaknya sebagai suami, Hyukie sangat menyayangi Chen sejak kecil karna memang sejak kecil rumah mereka berdekatan dan Hyukie sudah menganggap Chen sebagai anak sendiri.<p>

" gomawo—"

" aju—"

" panggil aku eoma!"

Hyukie menyeka air matanya dan memegangi bahu Chen, ia tersenyum.

" Jongin—"

'CKLEK'  
>Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hyukie menghentikan ucapannya.<p>

" tsk, keadaanmu sudah tidak begitu memprihatinkan Jongin—"

" demi Chen aku akan melewati semua dengan singkat, appa—Chen?"

Ucapan Kai terputus saat mata elangnya beradu dengan mata lembut dan sayu milik Chen. Donghae yang tau situasi langsung memberi tanda pada Hyukie agar membiarkan Chen dan Kai berdua.  
>Suasana hening melingkupi ruang inap tempat Chen dirawat. Kedua insan itu hanya saling tatap menatap penuh dengan kerinduan yang entah sejak kapan bisa mereka rasakan semakin kuat dan kuat saat mereka terus menatap.<p>

" Chenie—"

Keheningan itu pudar saat Kai mencoba berjalan mendekat pada Chen, hingga ia memeluk Chen dengan pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Kehangatan yang benar-benar Chen dan Kai rindukan.

" saranghaeyo—mian, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu meski kau memintaku. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu kecuali kau memintaku untuk menceraikanmu dan meninggalkanmu, aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku buta dan tidak mendengarkan apapun kecuali namamu! Mianhe—mian—"

" Kai—"

.

.

.

.

Tao terbangun dan mendapati seorang namja tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya, namja itu tersenyum manis.

" hyung—"

" kau sudah sadar? Aku kira kau akan lama sadar, kau—apa karna aku akan bertarung dengan levitation jadi kau menghindarinya? Atau—"

" kata mama Tao hanya demam, dan sakit karna kemarin belum sembuh setelah pertarungan dengan Erza noona"

Ryungso tersenyum, ia duduk dipinggir ranjang Tao.  
>Tangan kokohnya mengusap lembut kening dan rambut Tao. Tidak lupa dengan tangan lemah yang bertautan dengan selang infuse yang membantu menyambung makanan dan obat untuk Tao.<p>

" aku kira kau memang ingin melindungi si levitation…"

" apa aku bisa hyung?"

Tatapan polos Tao membuat Ryungso terkekeh.

" kau benar-benar lucu chagy, cup"

Satu ciuman di kening Tao.

" kenapa hyung senang sekali menciumku?"

" karna kau sangat menggemaskan baby—dan ah! Hari ini aku bahagia sekali"

" wae?"

Ryungso mengusapkan tangan Tao ke rambut hitam legamnya.

" seseorang yang tidak pernah ku temui sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu ahirnya aku bisa melihatnya, ia masih sama dengan orang yang pernah aku temui—"

" apa—yeojachingumu hyung?"

Ryungso menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

" seseorang yang paling berarti untukku—"

Tao terlihat berfikir tapi ahirnya ia menggeleng dan tersenyum menyunggingkan bibir peach miliknya yang tidak disia-siakan oleh Ryungso yang langsung menciumnya.

" aku akan senang sekali jika bibir ini menjadi milikku setelah aku mengalahkan levitation…"

" bibirku milik mama dan papa!"

Pekik Tao.  
>Seketika tawa Ryungso terdengar, ia sangat senang menggoda Tao. Tao orang yang amat polos dengan semua yang ada padanya. Bagaimana mereka berdua bercanda saat semua berjalan dengan sendirinya menganggap keduanya tidak ada.<p>

" ah! Sepertinya pengendali waktu memihak padaku, baby—"

" eh? Wae?"

" karna membuat kau dan levitation jauh hehehe, sudah ne? aku harus kembali ke asalku dan mempersiapkan semua pertandingan dengan baik—"

Tao hanya mengangguk membiarkan namja sejuta misteri itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Setelah aura namja itu benar-benar menghilang Tao kembali menatap serius pada cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia memiliki sayap putih yang indah dengan bulu-bulu selembut sutra, Tao baru menyadarinya saat Heechul memekik kaget ketika ia sadar dari koma.

" apa semua ini?"

Yang Tao tau hanya dia dan mamanya yang mengetahui keberadaan sayap dipunggung Tao, dan setelah sang mama meneliti tubuhnya, ia menemukan sebuah lambang jam pasir yang tertidur di punggungnya. Sebuah lambang yang melandakan keberadaannya sebagai seorang pengendali waktu.  
>Tao membelai sayapnya, sangat lembut—<p>

" sayapmu indah Tao-ssi!"

Suara lembut itu membuat Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menemukan Kevin tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

" jangan takut, sayap itu adalah bentuk dari kebaikan yang kau berikan pada manusia-manusia"

" kebaikan?"

Kevin mengangguk.

" sayap itu adalah sayap yang Erza berikan untukmu, dari hatinya terdalam ia sangat menginginkan kedamaian, dari hatinya yang terdalam ia juga ingin membantumu untuk menyelamatkan kedamaiaan dan kebahagiaan dunia. Dan bentuk rasa terima kasih itu berupa sayap seperti yang aku miliki, sayap malaikat tingkat 1 yang akan menjaga bumi. Cukkae"

" tapi—"

" semua akan segera berahir, kau yang akan mengahirinya—dan saat itu tiba, aku yakin kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengahirinya"

Tao tersenyum

" benarkah?"

" malaikat tidak pernah berbohong—karna malaikat adalah makluk yang Tuhan tugaskan untuk menyeimbangkan dunia"

Setelah berucap demikian Kevin kembali menghilang.

" aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Sedikit ya? Mianhae…karna aku masih sibuk, aku usahain deh chapter depan semua akan terbuka seterbuka-bukanya kkk..yakso!**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb :**

**Mianhe karna tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi saya janji akan membalas pertanyaan atau penasaran dari review reader melewati chapter selanjutnya. Jadi chapter selanjutnya ada di temen-temen reader karna untuk berapa waktu kedepan saya masih bingung dengan apa yang harus saya tulis #curhat**

**Buat reader yang memberikan saran untuk action, akan bisa kita lihat di chapter berikutnya.**

**Ternyata eh ternyata memang sudah terlalu panjang ya ceritanya? Kalau langsung END aja gimana? Kira-kira cukup enggak ya 5000k untuk END?**

**SEE YAA **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_**"THE END MY DESTINY**_"

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**OHOHOHOHO~ Mianhe ga bisa ONTIME **

**Makasih juga untuk review-nya, karna tanpa review dari kalian otakku rada blank kekekekekeke**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty", "Fairytale"**

**WARNING !**

**Hohoho ahirnya ga terlambat UPDATE, saking sibuknya ahir-ahir ini. **

**Yeheeet! mian sepertinya chapter ini rada pemaksaan kkk, aku harap bisa membalas pesan yang teman-teman berikan padaku.. #MIAN**

** SHOOT**

.

.

**Preview**

.

.

Tao hanya mengangguk membiarkan namja sejuta misteri itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Setelah aura namja itu benar-benar menghilang Tao kembali menatap serius pada cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia memiliki sayap putih yang indah dengan bulu-bulu selembut sutra, Tao baru menyadarinya saat Heechul memekik kaget ketika ia sadar dari koma.

" apa semua ini?"

Yang Tao tau hanya dia dan mamanya yang mengetahui keberadaan sayap dipunggung Tao, dan setelah sang mama meneliti tubuhnya, ia menemukan sebuah lambang jam pasir yang tertidur di punggungnya. Sebuah lambang yang melandakan keberadaannya sebagai seorang pengendali waktu.  
>Tao membelai sayapnya, sangat lembut—<p>

" sayapmu indah Tao-ssi!"

Suara lembut itu membuat Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menemukan Kevin tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

" jangan takut, sayap itu adalah bentuk dari kebaikan yang kau berikan pada manusia-manusia"

" kebaikan?"

Kevin mengangguk.

" sayap itu adalah sayap yang Erza berikan untukmu, dari hatinya terdalam ia sangat menginginkan kedamaian, dari hatinya yang terdalam ia juga ingin membantumu untuk menyelamatkan kedamaiaan dan kebahagiaan dunia. Dan bentuk rasa terima kasih itu berupa sayap seperti yang aku miliki, sayap malaikat tingkat 1 yang akan menjaga bumi. Cukkae"

" tapi—"

" semua akan segera berahir, kau yang akan mengahirinya—dan saat itu tiba, aku yakin kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengahirinya"

Tao tersenyum

" benarkah?"

" malaikat tidak pernah berbohong—karna malaikat adalah makluk yang Tuhan tugaskan untuk menyeimbangkan dunia"

Setelah berucap demikian Kevin kembali menghilang.

" aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 21**

.

.

.

.

#TAO

.

.

.

_Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, di mana kita sendiri yang akan menentuhkan jalannya takdir yang Tuhan siapkan. _

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberiku semua kekuatan ini, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan memberiku ijin untuk bermain-main dengan waktu –masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan- Mama mengatakan padaku jika ini adalah anugrah dari kepercayaan Tuhan pada umatnya, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa? Aku bukan orang yang suci, aku bukan dewa, bukan para nabi atau apapun yang begitu dekat dengan Tuhan. Aku hanya anak manja yang sesekali ikut ke gereja karna paksaan mama, aku hanya anak manja yang tidak terlalu mengerti keadaan sekitar—aku ingin bertanya pada siapapun yang ku temui namun tidak akan ada hasilnya. Yang ku dapat hanya senyuman atau tawa dari mereka yang mengatakan aku terlalu polos, atau aku terlalu imut untuk bertanya tentang kehidupan. Mereka tidak memberiku jawaban yang aku inginkan, kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mungkin setelah semua ini berahir aku harus merubah wajahku agar sedikit saja terlihat dewasa ( operasi plastic, mungkin ).

Saat ini keadaan begitu lengang dengan semua kejadian yang mulai tertata kembali, aku bisa melihat bagaimana Kai-ge memperhatikan Chen-jie dengan baik. Ah! Pasangan ini adalah pasangan yang memiliki sejarah percintaan yang sedikit rumit, jika aku telusuri. Mereka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk saling menyadari, mengasihi dan memiliki cinta mereka sendiri. Aku senang, ahirnya cinta Chen-jie tersalurkan. Sangat sulit untuk membuat Kai-ge sadar akan cintanya pada Chen-jie dan memang butuh pengorbanan untuk itu. Baby? Ah! Baby mereka baik-baik saja, tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya dan suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali menyapa mereka. Jika waktu mengijinkan kkkk—  
>Suara berisik Chanyeol-ge dan Baekhyun-jie membuatku kaget, mereka berdua memang tidak tau tempat untuk bermanja, tertawa dan berteriak bersama. Pasangan hiperaktif yang paling ku suka. Aku ingat bagaimana Chayeol-ge hampir mengamuk bersama paman Kyu saat Baekhyun-jie melebur bersama cahaya, itu adalah waktu yang cukup menegangkan jika Baekhyun-jie tidak segera kembali. Karna kedua namja beda jaman itu pasti akan membuat sesuatu yang mengerikan.<p>

" Xiu baby—pelan sedikit, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan babyku dan dirimu—"

" tsk, aku baik-baik saja Luhan!"

Suara lirih milik Xiumin-jie membuatku menoleh, ia tersenyum saat Luhan-ge mengusap perut buncitnya. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati waktu tanpa melihatku di sini. Senyuman Xiumin-jie berbeda dengan senyuman saat malam semua berawal, senyuman di mana mengantarkan aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melihat bagaimana makluk mengerikan itu datang menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku ketakutan hingga 3 hari tidak sadarkan diri dan demam, tapi aku tau lebih dari apa yang orang lain ketahui.

" Baby—kenapa kau berada di luar?"

Lay-jie memberikan selimut hangat untukku.

" tidak baik untuk berada di luar seperti ini, Zitao-ah"

Suho-ge tersenyum manis ke arahku.

" **aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang, bosan sekali ada di kamar"**

Keduanya terkekeh saat aku menulis sebuah catatan dan memperlihatkan pada mereka. Tautan tangan mereka membuatku lega. Aku benar jika Lay-jie menyukai Suho-ge dan keduanya memang cocok jika bersama. Aku berharap mereka bisa bersama selamanya. Keduanya berjalan menjauhiku setelah aku menolak untuk kembali ke kamarku, mereka terlihat serasi dan bahagia.

" Kyungie baby!"

" hentikan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau tidak sopan Sehun!"

" tapi aku pacarmu!"

" dan kau lebih muda 2 tahun dariku!"

" aku tidak perduli!"

Selalu saja, Sehun-ge memang selalu bisa beradu argument dengan Kyungso-jie dan itu pasti berujung pada Kyungso-jie mengalah. Keduanya nampak tidak bisa dipisahkan, meski kadang tercipta slig antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang namun keduanya bisa membuktikan bahwa masa depan yang mereka pilih adalah masa dimana mereka akan bersama selamanya.  
>Arah mataku tertuju pada seorang namja berambut blonde yang sedang berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya, sengaja ku hentikan waktu agar ia tidak menyadari jika aku memandanginya. Namja itu terlihat semakin mengerikan bila dibandingkan dengan yang kemarin. Aku yakin ia sedang memikirkan segalanya, sedikit banyak aku tau tentang dirinya. Boleh ku katakan kalau aku kekasihnya? Sedikit aku tidak mengerti tentang peran kata kekasih di sini namun mama selalu bilang kekasih adalah orang yang paling ia kasihi, asumsiku kekasih adalah sama seperti aku sayang pada mama, papa dan Lay-jie. Benar? <em>Ah! Molla—itu sangat membingungkan!<em>  
>Kris-ge terlihat sangat lelah, <em>apa ia lelah padaku?<em> Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, hanya saja aku sengaja menjauhkan diriku darinya. Aku hanya sedikit takut pada apa yang terjadi nanti, aku sudah melihat masa depan dan aku tidak ingin ia memilih jalan yang salah hanya demi diriku. Setelah puas memandangi wajah tampan Kris-ge aku kembali terdiam. Aku melihat masa lalu, namun saat aku kembali sesuatu yang ku ubah di masa lalu membuat kekacauan di masa berikutnya. Apa ini hukuman? Apa ini—

" Tao, mamamu menunggu untuk makan malam"

Baekhyun jie mendekatiku, ia mulai mendorong kursi rodaku. Ingin tau keadaanku? Kakiku tidak bisa ku gerakkan untuk sementara waktu karna tusukan Erza di kedua kakiku, dan paman Zhoumi belum mengijinkanku bersuara, kenapa? Karena sebelum Erza menjadi panda manis dia hampir memotong pita suaraku jadi yah—masih mending belum sepenuhnya kalau iya? Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi bernyanyi di kamar mandi kkkk  
>Mama terlihat tersenyum mendekatiku, ia membantuku untuk makan bubur yang sungguh membuatku ingin menjerit kesakitan saat tidak sengaja remah-remah bubur itu menyenggol pita suaraku, rasanya sakit.<p>

" sakit sekali kah?"

Tanya Lay-jie. Dia terlihat khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang ada di atas meja.

" **Tao tidak mau makan, ku mohon~sakit sekali"**

Tulisku, mama menggeleng dan masih mencoba memberikan bubur itu padaku namun papa dan Lay-jie menolongku untuk menjauhkan mama dariku. Hingga aku berahir di pinggiran balkon kamarku, papa memintaku untuk tidur setelah ia kembali memasangkan infuse sebagai tambahan asupan untukku namun aku menggeleng. aku masih ingin menikmati malam dan memintanya untuk membiarkanku berada di balkon dengan syarat jam 10 malam dia akan kembali dan memaksaku untuk tidur.

" Zi—"

Suara bass Kris ge—ia melayang kecil di depan balkon

" mianhe—"

Apa ia masih memikirkan tentang api yang muncul saat ia mendekatiku sehingga dia menjaga jarak? Oh! Aku lupa bagaimana memasang api itu keluar…hingga ahirnya aku hanya menulis di kertas dan menunjukkannya pada Kris-ge.

" **gege tidak marah dengan Tao?"**

Alisnya bertaut,

" marah? Waeyo?"

" **karna Tao membuat gege malu dengan kostum naga..mianhe"**

Dia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mendekat dan menyentuhku, hingga aku menyadari ia tengah memelukku erat. Ya Kris-ge tengah memelukku dengan erat, sepertinya seluruh kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam keluar begitu saja membuat kehangatan tertentu di dalam tubuhku.

" baby—sungguh aku mencintaimu"

Aku hanya diam, tidak mungkin aku membalasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalasnya.

" aku mencintaimu, eump"

Bibirku!  
>Kris-ge mencium bibirku lembut, perlahan menyesapnya. Oh! Apa dia mulai mencoba memakan bibirku? Sungguh seakan ia tidak ingin menelan bibirku..<p>

" agghh"

Sepertinya ia mulai sadar hingga ia melepaskan ciumannya.

" mian—kau tak apa?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. ia tersenyum lembut menatapku.

" aku senang karna pengendali waktu tidak membuat jarak di antara kita berdua lagi, sungguh aku tidak mengerti bagaimana semua ini terjadi"

" **pengendali waktu?"**

Apa yang Kris-ge maksudkan adalah aku?

" Zitao, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa selamanya dekat denganmu? Haruskah aku membinasahkan semuanya? Agar hanya kita berdua yang tersisa? Haruskah a—"

Dia menatap tulisan tanganku.

" **Tao mohon, gege jangan lepas kendali—jinja, atau Tao akan lebih memilih mati bersama mereka..jebal"**

" ANDWE!"

Ia memekik dan memelukku, ku dengar suara isakannya tentang diriku. Tentang bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Dia mencintaiku sungguh! Tapi—aku tidak mengerti apakah perasaanku sama dengan perasaannya? Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa membalasnya, karna aku bukan yang terbaik untuknya. Kini Kris-ge memegang kepalaku dan menatap manik mataku dengan tajam.

" Huang Zitao, aku tidak perduli siapa aku, aku tidak perduli siapa dirimu. Takdirku hanya bersama denganmu—Huang Zitao"

Dia menciumku lembut, sangat lembut—dan entah mengapa aku seperti menikmatinya.  
>'BRAK'<p>

" cukup sampai di situ saja Wu Yi Fan! Kau tidak ku ijinkan untuk menyentuh putriku lebih jauh lagi!"

Suara dingin dari papa membuatku mengerjapkan mata dan tangan kekar Kris-ge yang entah sejak kapan berada di dadaku mulai melemah. Tangan Kris-ge di dadaku? Menyusup? Sejak kapan? KYAAAA  
>Ingin aku berteriak, namun aku tidak mampu. Aku masih sayang dengan suaraku—<p>

" hanya sedikit—aku janji tidak lebih!"

" jauhkan tanganmu dari anakku! Baby—jangan pernah mau dengan namja pervert yang tidak tau situasi ini!"

Papa menjauhkan paksa Kris-ge dariku.

" OH Tuhan! Babyku!"

Papa membenarkan piama motif panda milikku dan menatap Kris-ge seakan ingin memarahinya sedangkan Kris-ge? Dia nampak sedang menggoda seorang Huang Hangeng. Aku tersenyum menggelayut manja di leher papa saat papa membopongku untuk berbaring di kasur.

" Yaa! Biar aku sa—"

" kau tidak ku ijinkan menyentuh, putriku! Dia masih di bawah 17 tahun! Aiss—kalau tadi Chullie yang ke sini aku yakin kau sudah habis di penggorengan, Wufan!"

" andwe! Jangan sampai mama tau—"

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana papa terlihat sedang bernegosiasi dengan Kris-ge yang langsung patuh saat papa membawa nama mama kkkk ternyata Kris-ge sangat takut dengan mama.  
>Setelah perundingan yang tidak jelas antara keduanya ahirnya papa menciumku dan meninggalkanku bersama Kris-ge yang langsung tidur di sampingku.<p>

" tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu—"

Aku menatapnya, ia tersenyum.

" aku tau kau sangat mengagumiku, tapi untuk sekarang tidurlah dan biarkan aku mengagumimu yang tertidur sebagai penambah energiku untuk besok"

Lupa! Kris-ge besok akan bertanding, aku menggenggam tangannya.

" wae? Kau khawatir? Tidak usah khawatir, aku janji tidak akan lepas kendali—aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran dan mengembalikan kita pada jalan kita"

Mata Kris-ge mengatakan ketulusan dirinya, hingga aku dapat melihat kesungguhan miliknya. Ku pejamkan mataku sekedar untuk membuatnya berhenti menatapku. Hingga aku merasakan deru halus nafasnya yang teratur dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku.  
>Ku buka mataku, gurat kekhawatiran itu jelas ada di wajah Kris-ge namun dia cukup pandai menyembunyikannya.<br>Apa yang akan terjadi besok adalah sebuah mimpi yang akan menjadi kenyataan, Kris-ge dan Ryungso hyung sama-sama memiliki kekuatan hebat dan sama-sama memiliki tujuan yang kuat. Sama-sama memiliki tujuan untuk melindungi orang yang mereka cintai.  
>Yeoja itu—yang masuk ke dalam mimpi Luhan-ge, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa membebaskannya atau tidak.<p>

TAK!TAK!TAK

Mataku beralih pada jendela, mataku menangkap siluet seorang namja yang tersenyum.

" Ryungso hyung—"

Dia tersenyum

"ijinkan aku masuk"

Ku anggukkan kepalaku hingga ia masuk. Wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, ku goreskan tinta hitamku ke kertas dan ku arahkan ke padanya.

" **ada apa, hyung?"**

" Tao—kau tau bahwa besok yang menjadi lawan Kris adalah aku—"

Aku mengangguk lagi.  
>Pandangan matanya begitu teduh hingga aku tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum padanya.<p>

" ku harap kau tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan"

" **maksud hyung?"**

Dia mengalihkan pandanganya ke tempat lain.

" karna aku yakin besok aku dan sang levitation tidak dapat mengendalikan diri kami. Kami sama-sama memiliki alasan untuk tetap bertahan terlepas dari kekuatan dan EXplanet"

Tidak mengerti, aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

" jangan pernah ikut atau masuk ke dalam medan perang apapun yang terjadi pada kami—karna aku dan levitation tidak akan pernah bisa memastikan diri kami yang sebenarnya—"

" **kenapa hyung mengatakan itu padaku? Bukannya aku bisa saja mengatakan itu pada Kris gege?"**

Ryungso hyung mengusap pipiku, sedikit menekan tenggorokanku.

" sakit eoh?"

Sedikit mengangguk, namun tangannya mengangkat daguku hingga ia bisa meraup bibirku. _**Changkam!bibirku?**_**  
><strong>Dan apa yang ku rasakan saat ada sesuatu yang seperti masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku, bulat?  
>Ryungso tersenyum.<p>

" kau bisa bicara sekarang, itu adalah obat—dan aku yakin kau tidak akan memakannya jika tidak ku paksa—"

" hyung—"

Tidak sakit?!  
>Aku menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan tanya, ia hanya tersenyum.<p>

" gwencana,-"

" hyung—kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dan mencium bibirku kilat.

" suatu hari kau akan mengetahuinya baby—"

Dia menghilang.  
>Lama aku tertegun hingga aku merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa, ku rebahkan tubuhku lagi. Kini arah mataku berpindah ke arah bulan yang kini terlihat sangat indah. Indah? Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan bulan indah? Sedangkan di langit tidak akan ada apa-apa kecuali langit yang berubah menjadi abstrak. Bulan itu adalah mata Kris-ge yang sedikit terbuka saat ia terpejam, bulan yang hanya ada di benakku dan yang mampu membuatku nyaman.<p>

.

.

.

#NORMAL

.

.

.

Kris mencium bibir Tao sekilas sebelum menuju arena pertarungan.

" jangan khawatir, aku akan memberikan mereka pelajaran karna menggunakanmu sebagai umpan—"

CUP

"aku mencintaimu—"

Tao bisa melihat Ryungso tersenyum kearahnya saat Kris mencium Tao. Yeoja manis itu melihat bagaimana ketenangan yang ada pada mata Ryungso meski itu berada dalam keadaan yang mulai dipenuhi dengan api.

" gege—"

Kris memberikan senyum menyejukkan miliknya.

" aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini dan kita akan kembali pada tempat kita baby—"

Ucap Kris sebelum ia masuk ke arena.  
>Lay merangkul pundak Tao dan mengajaknya pergi duduk melihat keadaan yang akan terjadi dari pertempuran Kris dan Ryungso.<p>

Kris terdiam membiarkan api memenuhi area pertandingan.

" apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

" kekuatanmu! Tentu saja"

" kau tidak akan mampu mengambilnya—"

Ryungso tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah serangan berupa pedang yang terbuat dari ES yang langsung menyayat lengan kiri Kris.

" siapa kau dan apa kau ini? Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"

" calm down! Aku hanya membutuhkan Huang Zitao dan kekuatan kalian, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kalian semua berada di dalam tanganku"

" kekuatan? Akan ku berikan! Tapi jangan harap Huang Zitao dapat kau rebut dariku!"

Pertarungan sengit untuk kedua pemilik kekuatan yang sama-sama memiliki kekuatan dasyat.  
>Ryungdae berusaha merobek pertahanan Kris namun tetap saja, api yang menjadi tameng Kris terlalu kuat untuk di tembus.<p>

" kau akan menyesal!"

Kris mengerang saat bagaimana Ryungso berhasil mencari celah lewat seragan pisau es yang menyayat tubuhnya.

" darah ini—"

" jangan! Kalau kau tidak ingin meledak"

Keduanya bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga membuat batas arena pertarungan dan arena penonton terbuka. Dan tentu saja membuat semua pemilik kekuatan lain mau tidak mau ikut bertarung. Kenapa? Tidak ada yang mengerti mengapa semua petarung muncul di dalam lapangan dan mulai bertarung kembali.  
>Kyungso? Chen bahkan Xiumin yang mengandung ikut bertarung.<p>

" apa yang terjadi?"

Tanya Hyukie saat menantunya juga ikut ke dalam lingkaran pertarungan.

" Tao! Berlindunglah!"

Teriak Lay yang mulai ikut terjun ke dalam peperangan.  
>Heechul dan Hangeng segera memeluk dan melindungi Tao sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia mati-matian menjaga Xiumin yang mulai kewalahan dengan lawannya.<p>

" MATI KAU LEVITATION!"

Benar-benar di luar kendali.  
>Tao menangis, saat melihat banyak orang pemilik kekuatan mulai menggunakan kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak lagi di keluarkan. Tao menangis saat melihat bagaimana Kris dan Ryungso sedang bergantian saling menyerang dengan mode yang sama-sama kuat dan tidak terkalahkan.<p>

Percikan listrik, api, dan air membuat mereka benar-benar terlihat berada dalam satu wadah api yang tak terkendali. Tao kembali menjadi saksi ke kejaman kekuatan yang mereka miliki, ia memeluk mamanya yang kini mencoba melindunginya.  
>BUGGKH!<br>Hangeng tumbang di depannya saat tidak sengaja terkena serangan dari Chanyeol dan Ryngdae.

" PAPA!"

Teriak Lay dan Tao.

Namun hanya Tao dengan sang mama yang mencoba melindunginya yang bisa mendekati Hangeng, Lay sedang bertarung melawan seorang Erza yang entah sejak kapan ia berubah wujudya dari seekor panda.  
>Tao menangis melihat aliran darah yang mulai mengering hingga ia bisa merasakan sang mama telah tumbang di samping sang papa.<p>

" mama—papa! Ireona!"

Teriakan itu membuat Lay dan Kris meradang, Kris berada benar-benar di luar kendali dengan Ryungso yang selalu mengimbangi sendangkan Lay? Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk berlari ke arah Tao namun sama saja, Erza menghalanginya.

"_Chronokinesis"_

Bayangan seorang yeoja mendekati Tao.

" _ku mohon—selamatkanlah dunia ini, kembalilah ke EXplanet pada waktu yang ribuan juta taun lalu"_

" hiks-hiks"

Tao hanya menatap yeoja cantik itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _ku mohon, datanglah ke sana—dan cegah Ryungso menggunakan kekuatannya padaku—karna itulah akar dari peperangan ini. Percayalah padaku—aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku karna peperangan ini—ku mohon"_

" hiks?"

" _ku mohon—"_

Bayangan itu langsung menghilang dan di susul dengan bayangan seorang namja yang kini berlutut di hadapan Tao dan kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang menunggu ajalnya.

" _ku mohon, ikuti aku—aku menyesal telah membuat keputusan gila tentang kehidupan kekuatan EXplanet—ku mohon—"_

Tao terdiam, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.  
>Bayangan kematian berada di depan matanya bagaimana di hadapannya adalah lautan api dengan listrik ratusan juta volt yang siap membinasahkan siapa saja.<br>Dengan uraian air mata Tao mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

" _Control of the time, time is my mine!"_

Saat membuka mata Tao berada di sebuah taman kecil, Tao bisa melihat bunga-bunga dengan ragam yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat.

" _MAMA!"_

Seorang namja kecil nan imut berjalan menerobos tubuh transparan Tao, ia mendekati seorang yeoja yang tengah membaca, yeoja itu tersenyum lembut saat menyadari sang anak mendekat.

" _Ryungso-ya"_

Anak kecil itu tersenyum sambil bermanja-manja di pangkuan yeoja yang kini mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

" _apa Appa dan hyungmu mengerjaimu lagi?"_

Namja mungil itu mengangguk seakan mengiyakan perkataan yeoja paruh baya yang kini menyeka air itu tersenyum memberikan senyuman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Semua terlihat begitu sempurna hingga sebuah meteor menghancurkan kesempurnaan yang ada di dalam pandangan namja itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ibu dan ayah namja mungil itu terkapar demi melindunginya. Semua berubah, ledakan dan guncangan terasa begitu keras merobohkan beberapa bangunan hingga semuanya nyaris rata dengan tanah, menyisakan dirinya dengan seseorang yang menjatuhkan mainanya menatap tidak percaya.

" _apa yang terjadi Ryungso?"_

" _hiks—appa—hiks eoma"_

Namja kecil yang mirip dengan Ryungso lalu berlari memeluk Ryungso.

" _apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Ryungso langsung berlari ke arah sang eoma.

" _aku akan menyembuhkan mama!"_

" _ta—"_

Dan sebuah sinar bermunculan.

" _andwe!"_

Dua namja mungil itu terus menatap Tao yang melindungi tubuh sang mama.

" _siapa?"_

" _jangan lakukan apapun pada ke dua orang tua kalian—"_

" _Ryungso ingin menyelamatkan mama dan appa!"_

Tao bingung, ia mencoba mendekati dua kembar yang berada di depannya.

" _mama dan papa kalian akan segera kembali—jika kalian menggunakan kekuatan kalian, kalian tidak akan menemukan mereka lagi"_

" _maksudnya?"_

" _aku pun bingung, tapi—kajja kita bergegas mencari tempat yang aman"_

Dengan kekuatan yang 2 bocah laki-laki itu miliki, semua kembali pada semula kecuali kedua orang tuanya. Mereka mencoba menghantam asteroid yang mendekati planet mereka.

" _noona cantik datang dari mana? Dan kenapa noona tidak apa-apa dengan adanya asteroid dan meteor kemarin?"_

Tao bingung menjelaskannya karna sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti bagaimana ia berada di sini bersama dengan dua kembar yang ia temui saat ia dewasa.  
>Tao tidak mengerti berapa lama waktu yang telah ia habiskan pada dunia nyata untuk pergi ke masa lalu, ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan peperangan dan pertarungan antara dua orang yang berahir menjadi sebuah pertempuran hebat orang-orang pemilik kekuatan EXplanet.<br>Semua berjalan dengan baik-baik saja dan kembali pulih, orang-orang EXplanet kembali bermunculan, dan itu menambah keyakinan dua bersaudara yang menunggu kedua orang tuanya kembali.

" _kapan mereka kembali?"_

" _apa mereka akan kembali?"_

" _mereka menyayangi Ryungie kan?"_

Penantian panjang itu ahirnya berbuah, berawal dari mekarnya kuncup-kuncup bunga yang di yakini sebagai pertanda kembalinya jiwa pada raganya. Ya Tao melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kuncup bunga yang mereka tanam untuk memperindah tempat persemayaman kedua orang tua si kembar mulai bermekaran.

" _Ryungdae—Ryungso—"_

" _Mama!Eoma!"_

Suasana haru itu terlahir kembali kala seorang yeoja yang kini Tao ingat siapa dirinya terbangun disusul dengan seorang namja yang langsung memeluk istri dan anak-anaknya dengan tatapan penuh dengan rasa terima kasih yang tersirat pada matanya untuk Tao.  
>Tao hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kala tubuhnya mulai berpedar—<p>

.

.

.

" _Kevin bisakah aku melihat hal yang benar-benar bagus? Kenapa ini? Peperangan berjuta-juta tahun hanya berahir dalam hitungan detik?"_

Protes Eli.  
>Namja tampan itu menatap namja manis yang tersenyum lega melihat ahir dari peperangan.<p>

" _hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk memulai dan mengahiri sesuatu, Eli-ya"_

" _tapi—ratusan nyawa—?"_

Kevin tersenyum mengangguk.

" _Tuhan telah menentuhkan takdir, Eli. Dan Huang Zitao-ssi memilih jalan ini untuk mengahirinya. Dia memilih pilihan tepat"_

" _tapi—itu berarti semua akan mengulangi kejadian—dan itu—tugas kita semakin berat!"_

" _semuanya sudah terjadi Eli-ya, bukannya semua sama saja?"_

Ahirnya Eli berhenti protes dan tersenyum saat melihat Tao terlahir ke dunia.

" _dia tetap memiliki kekuatan itu—"_

" _Tuhan percaya padanya untuk menjaga kekuatan itu. Ia akan menjaga takdir dengan jalan yang ia miliki bersama teman-temannya"_

Eli mengangguk.

" _Takdir seseorang berada pada tangan mereka sendiri, itulah yang aku pelajari—"_

" _tentu!"_

Kedua malaikat itu memandangi Tao mungil yang sedang latihan berjalan dan berbicara.

" _kami titipkan padamu, keluarga kecil kami—"_

Bisik Kevin.

.

.

.

.

" BABY PANDAAAAA!"

Suara menggelegar itu sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh seorang yang di panggil.

" sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membangunkan yeojachinguku—"

" YA! Aku tidak iklas jika kau berbuat macam-macam pada anakku!"

Ancam Heechul pada namja tampan yang langsung berlari menuju ke arah kamar anak bungsunya.

" sudahlah, kajja kita berangkat duluan. Tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi jika kita datang terlambat"

Ahirnya Heechul mengangguk.

" WU YI FAN! AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI MENYENTUH ANAKKU! IJINMU UNTUK MEMACARI ANAKKU AKAN KU CABUT! ARRASO WU YI FAN?!"

Hangeng langsung menggeleng sambil menarik tangan Heechul lembut sebelum sang istri berteriak lebih keras lagi.

.

.

_Dalam sebuah keramaian kota terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut masih acak-acakan tengah mencari sesuatu.__ Wajahnya begitu damai dengan senyum yang mengembang._

_" gege—palliwaaaa—aku tidak ingin telat di hari pernikahan Xiumin-jie!"_

_Seorang namja dengan tuxedo hitam tersenyum di ambang pintu._

_" bukan gege yang harusnya bergegas, tapi kau peach—"_

_Yeoja itu menoleh dan terlihat sejenak ia kagum pada namja berambut blonde yang kini berusaha mendekatinya. Namja itu langsung memasangkan sebuah kalung berbandul seekor naga layaknya lambang sang penguasa grafitasi._

_" gomawo"_

_ Yeoja itu tersenyum saat namja itu membiarkan sang namja merapikan rambutnya._

_" aku kira kau belum bangun"_

_" siapa juga yang tidak terbangun dengan suara mama yang menggemparkan dunia?"_

_Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Tao.  
>Namja tampan itu langsung menggandeng Tao turun saat tiba di sebuah taman yang indah dengan nuansa putih cantik.<em>

_" baby!"_

_" Xiumin noonaaaa"_

_Xiumin terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun warna putih._

_" kau cantik sekali baby?"_

_" kau lebih cantik! Mana Hanseok?"_

_" dia sedang bersama Baekhyun hehe, anak itu mengatakan akan menjaganya untuk hari ini"_

_Jawab Xiumin.  
>Luhan tersenyum meraih pinggang Xiumin saat Tao dan Kris berlalu.<em>

_" heii—Duizzang kapan kau akan mengajak Tao menikah?"_

_Kris menoleh ke arah Kai yang kini sedang meminum wine, Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil memandangi Tao yang tengah tertawa dengan Lay, Chen, Baekhyun dan Kyungso. _

_" harusnya kau menghamili Tao dulu—"_

_Komen, Sehun. Namja pucat pasi itu menggendong seorang anak laki-laki bersamanya._

_" menyentuh Tao saja kalau ketahuan Heechul mama semua akan tamat kkkk"_

_" resiko memiliki mertua seperti itu"_

_Imbuh Chanyeol._

_" tapi memang benar sih kata mama, Tao kan lebih muda dari kita 10 tahunan. Dan dia masih sangat kecil, sekarang saja dia masih SMA."_

_" aku tidak ingin di cap pedophile—"_

_" hahahaha"_

_Semua tertawa dengan penderitaan Kris. Tanpa mereka sadari Tao tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang penuh rasa syukur._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku senang melihat semuanya berubah, aku senang saat aku terbangun aku berada di dalam kamarku. Meski sedikit bingung namun itu tidak membuatku terlalu lama menyadari bahwa keadaan telah berubah. _

_Keputusanku untuk kembali ke jutaan tahun lalu membuat sebuah perbedaan dengan masa yang tengah aku jalani. Keputusanku untuk membantu dua cahaya yang ternyata adalah ke dua orang tua Ryungso-hyung dan Ryungdae-hyung membuat tidak adanya perasaan ingin memiliki kekuatan lebih yang dimiliki oleh para pemilik kekuatan EXplanet. Aku bersyukur untuk kekuatan yang dapat aku gunakan dengan baik di saat-saat genting yang pernah ada di dalam hidupku. Sampai saat ini aku masih memiliki kekuatan waktu itu—dan itu tidak akan ku gunakan lagi karna kini semuanya sudah kembali. Kami memiliki kehidupan yang tidak jauh beda dengan kehidupan di saat semua memiliki kekuatan EXplanet, hanya tidak ada pertarungan, peperangan, dan kelahiranku yang mundur lebih lama—10 tahun. Tapi tidak masalah, karna kami tetap bersama dengan takdir kami masing-masing. _

_Lay-jie dan Suho-ge sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang bayi namja berumur 5 tahun yang selalu mengikuti Hanmin. Jika ingin tau siapa Hanmin, tentu saja bisa langung ketebak siapa Hanmin? Dia adalah anak sulung dari Xiumin-jie dan Luhan-ge yang saat ini baru saja menikah setelah Hanseok lahir, bagaimana bisa? Yah—aku tidak tau bagaimana urusan orang-orang dewasa dan segala pemikirannya yang kadang tidak kuat untuk ku terima dalam nalarku. Lay-jie bilang keduanya sama-sama sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menjalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya meski mereka pernah menikah secara simbolis di sebuah gereja sebelum mereka keluar dari universitas. Chen-jie dan kai-ge? Mereka malah memiliki sepasang kembar. Dan saat si kembar pertama lahir aku melihat ia yang dulu pernah memintaku untuk menolong mamanya dan Xiumin-jie, aku bersyukur ia kembali. Dan seperti pasangan takdir baru, Daein ( kembar 1 anak Chen dan Kai ) memiliki keterikatan dengan Hansoo yang merupakan putri tunggal dari Sehun-ge dan Kyungso-jie yang menikah setelah Daein lahir. Sedangkan si kembar satunya, Daejong lebih memilih bersama dengan Yeolhyun-si menggemaskan putri dari Baekhyun-jie dan Chanyeol-ge.  
>Ah! Lupa! Ryungso hyung dan Ryungdae hyung? Kini mereka bersatu dengan jenis yang berbeda. Wajah mereka tetap mirip namun keduanya berada dalam kalangan yang berbeda—dan kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka saat mereka tinggal di bumi. Dan orang tua mereka adalah Jung Yun Ho dan Kim Jae Jong!<br>Seorang yang aku kagumi saat sebelum aku pergi kekorea ternyata adalah mereka—orang-orang pencari kekuatan EXplanet._

_" baby—"_

_Aku menoleh pada namja tampan yang langsung saja memeluk tubuhku._

_" kajja kita menikah juga—"_

_Bisiknya._

_" WU YI FAN! TAO BARU KELAS 2 SMA JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"_

_Teriakan 3 oktaf dari mamaku dan mama Kris ge membuat gelak tawa menghiasi acara pernikahan Xiumin jie dan Luhan-ge._

_" kajja—"_

_" ne"_

_Aku menyambut uluran tangan Kris-ge dan bersiap berlari sebelum kedua mama itu menceramai kami. _

_" saranghae Kris-ge"_

_Bisikku._

_" kau mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_Aku menggeleng dan terus mengimbangi langkahnya._

_" nado saranghaeyo baby panda, Huang Zitao"_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**#BOW 90 derajat**

**Nb :**

**Hahahahaha gimana end-nya? Memaksa? Eum—sebenarnya enggak juga, karna pada alurnya hanya berada dalam kenangan. Hahaha Mianhe kalau banyak yang kurang puas dengan alurnya, tapi sungguh autor minta maaf.**

**SEE YAA **


End file.
